Esclava de tu amor
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: Ser una científica en el planeta Vegitasei parecía ser algo complicado... y más aún cuando el Príncipe Saiyajin se encapricha con ella hasta el punto de hacerla su esclava. U.A [Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon]
1. El encuentro

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic para que se entretengan un poco más con las historias sobre esta pareja, hace tiempo me vino la idea, pero no había tenido el tiempo para escribirla, un día me decidí y salió esto, no pude soportar más no publicar y bueno… aquí está.

Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo…

 **Capítulo I: El encuentro**

* * *

La fatiga del día era insoportable, el calor ardiente en el planeta rojo era hasta un extremo soportable, pero había días en lo que se elevaba unos cuantos grados haciendo el clima hostil. Las murallas del castillo se calentaban de a poco con el avance de la mañana, las paredes formadas por piedra oscura daban un aire imponente, frío por dentro y caluroso afuera, el grosor de las grandes paredes no permitía al calor entrometerse dentro de la fortaleza. El ajetreo había dado comienzo desde que los primeros rayos de sol tocaban la superficie del planeta, grupos de naves surcaban el cielo iniciando con eso las purgas de otras estrellas. Asesinar a la población, saquear y llevarse consigo todo lo valioso eran los pasos a seguir en una misión, todo se resumía en conquistar, expandir la lista de planetas que habían sido tomados por ellos, los seres despiadados sin corazón, asesinos natos interestelares con una reputación más que respetada, conocidos hasta el más recóndito sitio del universo.

-¡Uhhh! ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó la muchacha al sentir el filo de una navaja cortar su piel dolorosamente.

¿Qué sucede hija?- preguntó un señor que estaba cerca para ver la razón por la cual se quejó la chica. El anciano es el padre de la joven, llevan aproximadamente unos seis meses en el planeta de los salvaje como ella solía llamarlo, viviendo como animales en un calabozo que el Rey "gentilmente" había acondicionado para que lo usaran como laboratorio, en las plantas de arriba habían cuartos de laboratorios sofisticados donde solo trabajaban extraterrestre que llevaban muchos años sirviendo a los Saiyajin, ellos a pesar de estarles entregando al pie de la letra todo lo que les ordenaban y en tiempo record durante medio año, aun no se ganaban un puesto más arriba en su escala de confianza.

-No es nada papá, solo me corté.- confiesa levantándose del piso donde estaba arrodillada instalando unas piezas dentro de la nave que estaban construyendo antes de cortarse. De pronto unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso en señal de que el sangrado aumentó, el hombre mayor se dirigió a ella para revisarla, tomó su mano y vio que la herida atravesaba toda la palma.

-Esto tiene que tratarlo un doctor Bulma.- dijo el científico Briefs aun examinando la herida.

-No, no iré a la enfermería.- contradijo, subir a hasta allá implicaba tener que atravesar los pasillos oscuros del castillo y más de una vez que tuvo que ir casi a la fuerza a recibir el material que se les entregaba para los trabajos encomendados, se ganó no solo una, sino casi todas las miradas devoradoras de los Saiyajin que se cruzaban con ella, eso le asqueaba de sobremanera y entre más los evitaba mejor. No le había comentado nada a su padre por no preocuparlo por cosas que no habían pasado a mayores, pero tampoco era ciega ni tonta, sabía que si algún día se encontraba sola con uno de esos salvajes asquerosos podían violarla sin piedad e incluso matarla, había escuchado los rumores de algunas sirvientas que llegaban a dejarle sus alimentos que muchas mujeres de diferentes razas morían en manos de esos sujetos, que eran despiadados incluso cuando poseían a las hembras, ella no quería ni iba a pasar por aquello, por eso prefería morir desangrada antes de ser profanada por uno de esos malditos.

-Tienes que hacerlo hija, estás perdiendo mucha sangre y esa herida puede infectarse en algún momento.- volvió a insistir su padre mientras iba a una de las mesas y tomaba un paño que luego lo puso en la palma de la peliazul para cubrir la herida.

-Papá.- lo llamó con desgano en su voz, sabía que su padre tenía razón y aunque no quisiera tendría que ir a curación.

-¿Si?- preguntó en tanto amarraba la tela alrededor de la mano blanquecina de la muchacha.

-Te quiero.- dijo sonriendo feliz para luego darle un abrazo y salir. Su padre era lo único que le quedaba en ese planeta, su madre murió durante el viaje de transporte en las naves Saiyajin hacia el planeta Vegita, no resistió la inanición de un poco menos de un mes por la que los hicieron pasar, su madre murió a los 15 días, con hambre, con sed, deshidrata…solo sobrevivieron aquellos que tenían buena resistencia y aguantaron los maltratos ocasionados por los Saiyajin y el hambre que tuvieron que soportar, su padre y ella no habían salido con vida de la situación por esa razón, cuando la peliazul vio muerta a su madre su decisión fue concisa, en un golpe de atrevimiento osó ofrecer los servicios de ella y de su padre a cambio de un poco de comida, no iba a permitir que él tuviera el mismo destino que su madre, si tan solo hubiera hablado antes su mamá estaría viva, de cierto modo se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, lloraba a solas cuando podía, algo le decía que ella pudo evitar esa tragedia. Cuando los Saiyas escucharon su propuesta convinieron en aceptar y les entregaron un poco de comida hasta que arribaron en el planeta rojo, así es como desde hace medio año trabajaban para los salvajes.

Caminó a paso rápido sosteniendo su mano herida a través de las murallas que formaban los pasillos oscuros del palacio y subió por las escaleras una planta arriba de las mazmorras, un sujeto extraño de color verde le abrió la puerta del final de las gradas que daban a la primera planta. Apresuró el paso y ya podía ver al fondo una puerta blanca, era la única de ese color ya que todas eran de un negro plateado, había habitaciones de los dos lados, unas cuatro por cada sector y en el centro se encontraba la clínica. Pasó de lejos cada puerta y sin tocar antes se adentró al ala médica, sentía su corazón galopar a todo trote y su sangre ser bombeada con fuerza, se relajó al ver a al alienígena vestido con bata blanca… era el médico de turno.

¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita Bulma?- saludó alegre un sujeto con forma de pulpo color violeta, varias veces ella había llegado por uno o varios moretones ocasionados como siempre en su trabajo, sabía que su simpatía la hacía agradable para la mayoría de los seres con los que se había relacionado, además era mable, se mostraba alegre y es que aparte de todo eso era una chica atractiva, apenas tenía 14 años y su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse, hace un año atrás fue que comenzó a menstruar, su madre muy alegre le ayudó a orientarla con todo lo relacionado a su periodo e incluso le había hablado sobre cómo protegerse cuando iniciara su actividad sexual, en su momento sintió mucha vergüenza pero agradecía ahora todo lo que le enseñó, no sabía que ahora ella ya no estaría para orientarla más, cada vez que la recordaba un nudo se formaba en su estómago y las lágrimas salían automáticamente, la culpa la golpeaba con remordimiento, ni tan siquiera pudo despedirse de su cuerpo, se había quedado dormida por el cansancio mientras viajaban a través del espacio, no sabía si era de día o de noche pero cuando despertó y quiso moverla la sintió fría, entró en pánico llamando la atención de los soldados Saiyajin y cuando estos fueron a revisar a la mujer dijeron que había muerto, sin tapujos la tomaron y la sacaron de la habitación donde permanecían todos los humanos que reclutaron como esclavos del planeta tierra, aunque ella hiciera un berrinche, pataleara y gritara sabía que no iba a obtener nada de esos sujetos, simplemente optó por llorar en silencio en el pecho de su padre que había despertado con el alboroto al ver que los Saiyas entraban y revisaban a su esposa, no lo soportó, lloró hasta quedarse muda, su progenitor la consolaba, de él no vio salir ni una lágrima, él si era fuerte. Extrañaba a su mamá enormemente, pero tener a su papá vivo junto a ella la reconfortaba grandemente y de él se sujetaba para poder superar cada día.

-Me corté con un objeto filoso.- dijo mostrando su palma al sujeto que se acerca a ella para examinarla, quitó la tela que la cubría y vio su herida desbordar mucha sangre.

-¡Oh! Bulma ven a sentarte.- ofreció prontamente llevándola a una camilla, le ayudó a subirse por el banquillo y la sentó ahí.- No te muevas, regreso en un momento.- dijo para luego desaparecer en un pequeño cuarto dentro de la habitación, en ese lugar había una puerta al fondo y otra a la derecha, curiosamente se pregunto que había en ella, es que donde el médico se metió sabía que se trataba de la bodega donde almacenaban los medicamentos e insumos necesarios ¿Pero y la otra?. Su duda desapareció cuando sintió las punzadas atacar su carne abierta y vio venir al doctor.

-Esto te va a doler tan solo un poco.- dijo absorbiendo la sangre de la peliazul con una gasa, la quitó y cuando estaba limpia sacó un aparato con forma ovalada que encendió, este emitió una luz parpadeante color lila y casi como si fuera magia, así lo catalogó la chica, su herida se fue cerrando hasta que su piel quedó como si nunca hubiera existido ahí una lesión. Elevó la mano sorprendida frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esto?- preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

El sujeto rio por lo bajo y se puso de pie guardando el objeto en una cajita.- No es magia Bulma, solo es tecnología proveniente de mi planeta.

-Pero nunca me habías curado de esta forma.- dijo aun en transe observando el lugar donde antes hubo un corte.

-Solo sirve para las heridas.- respondió tajante yendo nuevamente al pequeño cuarto donde guardó el aparatito volviendo en seguida.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, de un salto bajó de la camilla y se despidió con gesto de mano de su amigo, sí, el alíen había entablado cierta amistad con ella.

Salió nuevamente de la habitación y el frió se apoderó de su piel, se abrazó a sí misma y se encaminó a paso apresurado tal y como había llegado, bajó su cabeza sin voltear hacia ningún pasillo, por suerte era casi hora del almuerzo y todos debían estar dirigiéndose a los comedores. Recordó que había visto al Rey tan solo una vez, pero eso le bastó para saber que era un tipo cruel, si sus soldados lo era su gobernante debía ser peor ¿No? Así lo dedujo ella, era frío como el resto de esa raza, no era como los Reyes de su planeta, bondadoso y dispuesto ayudar a las personas de escasos recursos brindándoles protección y alimentos, no, este sujeto se portó errático cuando los soldados la llevaron ante él para informarle sobre lo que ella había asegurado en la nave, que era inteligente y los podía ayudar al progreso tecnológico de su planeta a cambio de alimentos. El monarca solo le indicó lo que tenía que hacer en siete palabras "por tu bien, no hagas nada estúpido", luego la sacaron casi a rastras del lugar y la llevaron con el jefe de los científicos para que él le informara las funciones que ella y su padre tenían que cumplir.

Sus días siempre eran iguales, trabajar desde las primeras horas de la mañana hasta casi la media noche, dormían poco con tal de demostrar ser eficientes y capaces de sacar el trabajo encomendado en poco tiempo, así se mantuvieron con vida durante esos seis meses y de ser posible así seguirían, de a poco ella y su papá se iban acomodando a los horarios de trabajo y les resultaba menos costoso cada pedido hecho por el jefe de laboratorio, desde que llegaron se llevaron bien con el tipo, era un ser raro de color verde, alto y serio pero demasiado factible a la hora de entablar una conversación con él, por lo menos no habían tenido ninguna clase de inconvenientes hasta el momento, su nombre era Piccoro.

La hora de la comida sinceramente era una de sus favoritas, compartía con su padre y se distraían un poco en sus conversaciones, desde que su madre murió no lo había hablado con él y no por su culpa, su padre siempre que mencionaba algo que tenía que ver con su mamá y aunque fuese indirectamente relacionado a ella, lo miraba bajar la cabeza y ponerse demasiado triste, así que mejor le evitaba hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya él internamente soportaba, no necesitaban hablar de ello, la culpa la carcomía de cierta forma, no dejaba de pensar en que si tan solo hubiera ofrecido antes el trato a los Saiyajin su mamá estaría con ellos, intentaba no pensar en eso, sus labores le distraían en gran medida, sabía que su madre estaba en un lugar mejor y que su padre era de alguna forma feliz junto a su persona, sin él no habría tenido el valor para enfrentar a los soldados Saiyajin y jurarles que ella era una científica y que podía ayudarlos a crecer tecnológicamente. Lo único bueno en todo esto, era que durante esos meses de arduo trabajo había aprendido mucho de su progenitor, le encantaba seguir enriqueciéndose de todos los conocimientos necesarios para llegar a ser una científica tan exitosa como su papá o quizá algún día poder superar a su maestro.

Llegó al pie de las escaleras y el soldado que siempre vigilaba quien entraba y salía de los calabozos la dejó pasar sin problemas, había llegado a salvo y con su herida curada. Al entrar al calabozo- vivienda asignado miró a su padre sentado en un banco y recostado sobre sus brazos en una mesa, no creyó haberse tardado tanto tiempo, caminó hasta él y buscó una manta para taparlo, el clima era aun más frió bajo el subsuelo donde se encontraban, esa mazmorra que había sido su hogar desde hace seis largos meses.

Así pasó el tiempo, el estar ocupada hacía los días más cortos que de costumbre y la rutina ya no les parecía tan irritante como al principio, cerca de su celda había otras ocupadas por las esclavas del castillo, se llevaba bien con ellas, incluso más de alguna vez le pidió a una de ellas que le consiguiera ropa… lo más parecido a la terrícola, muy amablemente la mujer le obsequió varios conjuntos, no todo era malo, se sentía bien cuando compartía momentos con todo el personal en el mísero comedor asignado para los trabajadores en un rincón de las mazmorras. Un año después y con los avances que ellos supieron hacer en el planeta fueron "ascendidos" por el Rey, los trasladaron hacia la primera planta del castillo junto al jefe de los científicos, ahora estaban trabajando de la mano de Piccoro, todo iba mejorando para ellos, ya no tenía que comer prácticamente las sobras de comida fría que les deban cada día. Ahora se sentía más cómoda y se alegraba que su padre ya no tuviera que dormir en ese pedazo de camilla que era puros alambres solo cubierta por un cuero de algún animal desconocido. Tenía una cama "normal" y ella ya no podía pedir más, haría su vida en ese planeta, no habría de otra y conformarse era lo único que le quedaba. No tenía la libertad que deseaba, pero por lo menos ya no eran tratados como perros. Pasaron otros seis meses, concluyendo así año y medio, Bulma había cumplido sus 15 años mientras trabajaba, eso la desalentó un poco, recordó como celebrara sus anteriores cumpleaños junto a su familia y amigos en la tierra, comiendo pastel y todo era sonrisas, juntó fuerzas y siguió sin distraerse más de su labor, no tenía por qué atormentarse con eso cada día de su vida.

Pasaba el tiempo y la tecnología iba creciendo como la espuma, las naves eran más rápidas, los tanques de recuperación de los Saiyajin regeneraban sus cuerpos más eficazmente y en menos tiempo que los obsoletos que ellos tenían, habían renovado las cámaras de entrenamiento reforzando los muros con materiales altamente resistentes, entre otras mejoras, incluso el propio Piccoro le había comentado que ellos habían sido la ayuda principal para sacar adelante todo el trabajo estancado que tenía desde hace tiempo, él era el único que se reunía con el Rey para hablar sobre los proyecto futuros.

Era un día normal de trabajo, la peliazul estaba sentada frente a un gran mesón con muchas piezas minúsculas regadas por todas partes, era buena científica más no ordenada, siempre su padre la reprendía de forma cariñosa por ello, llevaba casi dos horas intentando perfeccionar un chip, con una lupa colgando frente a sus ojos y las pinzas en sus manos manipulando las piezas se encontraba cuando sintió una extraña sensación, se sintió observada y apartó la vista un momento, miró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie, movió su cabeza de lado a lado en negación convenciéndose a sí misma que solo era su imaginación, seguramente el cansancio la estaba haciendo enloquecer, volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía y otra vez, se sintió expuesta y dejando la pinzas en el mesón se giró completamente observando tras ella, nada, solo un técnico se encontraba ahí junto a su padre a unos cuatro metros, pero no, ellos no eran los que le provocaban esa sensación, resignada suspiró profundo y volvió a girarse frente a la mesa, tomó las pinzas y decidió seguir con su labor.

-¡Bulma!- la llamó Piccoro y de un respingo soltó las pinzas haciéndolas sonar estrepitosamente sobre la mesa metálica.

-¡Maldita sea! Vas a matarme de un susto.- chistó la chica llevándose una mano al pecho.

Piccoro la miró sin prestar mayor atención y sin tomarle importancia habló.- Necesito que vayas a la reunión que tengo con el Rey… ahora.- dijo sin moverse de postura tras ella.

Bulma pasó la mano por su frente para limpiar el sudor y se quedó mirando al sujeto pensativa-¿Qué?- preguntó anonadada.- El jefe de científicos es el encargado de eso.- agregó poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé, pero yo estaré ocupado, el príncipe hace unas horas que regresó después de irse al espacio por un año.

-¿El príncipe?- interrogó insegura.- Nunca oí hablar de un Príncipe.- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera y ladeando el rostro en señal de confusión.

-Bueno, yo tengo que hablar con él y ponerlo al tanto de todo lo ocurrido con respecto a los proyectos, tú debes ir con el Rey.- indicó dándose la vuelta.- Ahora Bulma.- puntualizó al ver que la muchacha no se movía de su lugar.

Dio un pequeño sobresalto en su lugar y corrió tras el extraterrestre que salía a pasos ligeros del laboratorio.- Pero no sé nada Piccoro.- comentó siguiéndole el paso.

-Subes a la segunda planta por las escaleras del ala oeste, le dices al guardia que vas en mi nombre, representándome, y que te deje pasar, el Rey solo va a preguntarte sobre cómo vamos avanzando con los proyectos y si él tiene algo en mente sobre uno nuevo te lo hará saber.- explicó de manera rápida, se tuvo un momento y se giró para ver a la muchacha.- Se que puedes.

-Mejor manda a mi padre, él podrá con esos sujetos, ellos me ponen la piel de gallina con solo verlos.- dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿La piel de qué?- preguntó no comprendiendo los dichos de la peliazul.

-Nada, yo me entiendo.- dijo elevando su vista y posándola en el sujeto que le ganaba por mucho en estatura.

-Tu padre se encarga de ensamblar las maquinas, tú haces los bocetos de las maquinas, sabes lo que yo sé, así que ve, el Rey se enojará conmigo sino apareces pronto.- La peliazul arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Le dije que irías tú.- atinó a decir.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no vas tú con el Rey y yo con el Príncipe? Tal vez me entienda mejor con alguien de menor edad.- dijo suponiendo que el hijo del monarca era joven, aunque no lo sabía, simplemente fue una idea loca de su cabeza.

Piccoro sonrió por lo bajo.- Si conocieras al Príncipe no opinarías lo mismo.- soltó conociendo él muy bien el temperamento del muchacho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó no comprendiendo.

-Nada, ya vete.

No quiso alegar más, suspiró resignada y se dio la vuelta sin mediar más palabras con el jefe de científicos. Caminó en dirección al ala oeste del castillo y tal como Piccoro lo dijo subió por las escaleras, el individuo que estaba vigilando la puerta no era una alienígena ¡Era un Saiyajin! Lo sabía con solo ver su cola enroscada a la cintura, su estómago se retorció y su cuerpo se tensó nerviosa, no veía uno hace mucho tiempo, por el área de los laboratorios no rondaban esos sujetos, el soldado la reconoció con sola verla, la había visto junto al científico verde un par de veces cuando vigilaba sigilosamente los pasillos cerca del laboratorio, su color de ojos y cabello no habían pasado desapercibidos para él, desde hacía varios meses que habían trasladado al anciano y a la mujer hacia el recinto principal donde se llevaban a cabo los proyectos y desde entonces su ojos habían recorrido sin tabú la anatomía de esa extraña criatura. No solo él había caído en los encantos de la terrícola, muchos de sus compañeros la vigilaban de cerca sin ser descubiertos por nadie del ala científica, todos se disputaban a la científica para ver quién la tomaría primero cuando se diera la oportunidad. Se les hacía una belleza exótica, ese color de cabello, sus ojos y su nívea piel…Ummm cuanto deseaba él estrujarla. Le dio paso abriendo la puerta y ella se adentro un poco dudosa, el lugar era quizá cinco veces más grande que el departamento de tecnología, caminó y observó el piso brillante en color negro, las paredes eran de un vino oscuro y los ventanales que se extendía desde el techo hasta el piso en una sola de las paredes estaban cubiertos por unas gigantescas cortinas verde musgo. Al fondo del pasillo miró una capa color roja, los hombros anchos y el pelo en punta hicieron recordar a la peliazul la ves en que vio al Rey Saiyajin, lo reconoció al instante y trotó por el enorme salón hasta llegar al sujeto.

-Rey.- dijo inclinándose, no era tonta, sabía que ese hombre el gobernante de ese planeta y estar frente a él era solo cuestión de suerte, pero de igual forma nadie quería estar en sus zapatos, el temperamento de esa raza sabía que era inestable, lo supo cuando miraba a los soldados cruzar unas pocas palabras mientras viajaban por el espacio hasta ese planeta. Sabía que se enojaban con poco y que si algo no les gustaba asesinaban sin piedad a cualquier ser vivo.

-Un minuto tarde.- se escuchó la voz grave resonar en todo el lugar, contuvo la respiración y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Rey girarse para encararla.

Un momento, no recordaba al Rey tan joven ¿Sería porque se había quitado la barba y el bigote? Bueno, de todas formas se veía raro sin él, aun recordaba su espesa barba color rojiza canela adornar su rostro. Rio mentalmente a carcajadas, pero por fuera solo se limitó a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- dijo bajando la mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

-Así que… Tu eres la extraña criatura que ha puesto de cabeza a mis soldados.- soltó de repente posando sus ojos en ella, cuando ella elevó la vista lo observó serio, con sus brazos cruzados se miraba imponente, desprendía una fuerza que no supo explicar, por algo era el Rey Saiyajin, su porte daba honor a su título, aunque… no había comprendido lo que dijo.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó confundida frunciendo sus delgadas cejas, su sonrisa se borró al instante en que lo escuchó hablar.

-Mis soldados tienen gusto excéntricos.- continuó hablando, bajó dos escalones que lo separaban de ella y cuando lo tuvo enfrente sus miradas se alinearon, el Rey Vegeta no era tan alto como lo creyó, era tan solo pocos centímetros más alto que ella.- Al igual que yo.- completó la frase caminando a su alrededor sonriendo complacido.

-No lo comprendo, Rey Vegeta.- habló la peliazul cuando él se posicionó nuevamente frente a ella.

-Para ser una científica eres bastante tonta.- indicó sin deshacer su postura.

Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió, la peliazul volteó hacia atrás y vio al sujeto idéntico al que tenía al frente, pero… ese si era tal y como lo recordaba, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y cuando lo tuvo al frente simplemente se limitó a inclinarse en forma de saludo.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender.- dijo el Rey caminando hasta sentarse en lo que parecía el trono, era un enorme sillón de roca liza blanquecina y los apoya brazos en color dorado.- Espero que mi hijo no te haya incomodado.- continuó hablando y entonces el golpe de la realidad la condujo a una deducción, el hombre con el acababa de confundir con el Rey era… era el… el Príncipe Saiyajin ¡Que ciega había sido! Claro… con razón se miraba tan joven a como lo recordaba.

-Príncipe, debo informarte junto a la científica Bulma sobre los avances tecnológicos que se han dado durante tu ausencia.- habló el monarca dirigiendo la vista a su retoño de 18 años.

Bulma recordó que Piccoro iba a reunirse con el Príncipe ¿La abría el engañado para que fuera en su nombre? Sintió su sangre subir a la cabeza, se sentía enojada… era claro que iba a reclamarle por enviarla hasta esos sujetos, y por mentirle.

-Dejemos eso para después.- dijo el joven Saiya sin apartar la vista de la humana frente a él.- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi harén?

La peliazul salió de sus anteriores pensamientos en cuanto oyó hablar al muchacho… _¿Qué había dicho el Príncipe? ¿A qué se refería con eso de harén?_ , se preguntó al escuchar esa palabra.

-Eso debemos hablarlo en privado Príncipe Vegeta.- aseveró el monarca agravando su voz en señal de disgusto.

 _Tienen el mismo nombre,_ pensó la peliazul asombrada no solo por ese descubrimiento, sino por el gran parecido entre ellos, el más joven solo era la copia nueva del viejo.

-No.- contrarrestó el joven.- Lo que voy decirte incluye a la terrícola.- dijo decidido viendo ahora a su padre.

Bulma lo vio fijamente al escuchar sus palabras ¿Qué pretendía ese sujeto?

-Habla.- dijo el Rey sabiendo bien que no se quitaría el joder del mocoso al insistirle hablar frente a la mujer científica.

-Quiero a la humana como mi esclava personal.- soltó sin tapujos.

Bulma se paralizó al escuchar eso, _¿Una qué? ¿Una… una… esclava?_ , se preguntó internamente ¡Ella era una científica no una esclava de ningún Príncipe!, había nacido para crear, no para hacerle la cama a un engreído alíen.

-Hijo.- habló despacio y buscando las palabras para hacerlo comprender que él necesitaba a esa mujer sirviéndole en el área tecnológica no muerta en la cama de su retoño como todas las otras esclavas sexuales que su hijo se cogía, porque supo al instante que ese era el objetivo de él… follarse a la terrícola.- Bulma me sirve más en los laboratorios que en tu cama.

-¡Que!- chilló la peliazul sin reservas al escuchar cómo la disputaban sin precepto como si de decidir sobre qué utilidad le darían a un objeto se tratara.

-¡Guarda silencio!- sentencio el menor saltando su vista de su padre a la chiquilla y luego nuevamente sobre el Rey.

-Es por eso que debemos hablar sobre los avances del planeta Príncipe Vegeta, la humana y su padre han levantado el planeta… la necesito con vida, sé cómo eres.- respondió manteniendo su postura calmada, sabía que si aceptaba entregarle a la científica iba a morir en manos de su hijo como las demás, una mujer Saiyajin podía soportar sus tratos porque su complextura era fornida, pero las mujeres extraterrestres eran demasiado finas… exiguas a su ver.

-No cambiarás de opinión ¿Cierto?- indicó el Príncipe Vegeta sin apartar la mirada rabiosa de su parte.

-Me conoces.- respondió y para cuando volteó a ver su hijo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan rápido? El entrenamiento por el espacio lo había hecho cambiar, no solo físicamente, sino que también se miraba más desarrollado, ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y era todo un hombre, pero seguía siendo un mocoso caprichoso, sabía que no desistiría de pedirle a la humana como esclava personal.

-No hagas caso a sus palabras.- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la pálida muchacha.

-¡Es un cínico!- chilló la peliazul poniéndose completamente roja por la furia.

-No hables así de mi hijo… puede costarte la vida.- gruñó poniéndose más serio de lo habitual.

-Rey Vegeta… lo siento.- dijo disculpándose mientras agachaba la mirada.- Pero es descortés hablar sobre mí de esa manera.

El hombre sonrió de lado y observando a la chiquilla se puso de pie.- No tienes ni idea en lo que te acabas de meter humana.- confesó acercándose un poco.- Mi hijo no descansarás hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

Sintió su pecho encogerse, se percibió pequeña ante esos tipo dominantes ¿Qué quería en sí el Príncipe con ella? Menciono lo de esclava personal ¿Pero a que se refería con eso? ¿Qué incluiría ser su esclava? Sus ojos se humedecieron, era una humillación para ella que la trataran así, pero no iba a llorar y menos delante del Rey, absorbió literalmente sus lágrimas conteniéndolas dentro y levantó su rostro digno.

-Rey Vegeta.- lo llamó determinada…como era su personalidad.- ¿Podemos hacer un trato?

-Te gusta jugar con fuego científica.- respondió esbozando una sonrisa, podía darse la oportunidad de escucharla, de no haberlo hecho un año atrás su imperio no hubiera crecido tan rápidamente como lo ha hecho y Piccoro le había informado que la mente brillante tras las mejoras era la humana, que con ayuda de su padre habían conseguido lo que ningún otro había hecho a lo largo de los años.- Te escucho.

-¿El Príncipe pretende algo malo?- preguntó con miedo y duda mezclada, pero su subconsciente le gritaba que tenía que actuar y protegerse de él, cuando hablaba sobre ella con su padre lo pudo distinguir como un peligro para su ser, no iba a dejar que él cumpliera su objetivo, su sexto sentido la alertó, supo que no era nada bueno.

-Para él no… pero a ti te puede causar la muerte, eres débil y mi hijo no tiene tacto para tratar a sus esclavas sexuales.- respondió con total naturalidad que descompuso a la humana. La piel se le puso como hielo y su corazón latió con fuerza ¿Con que de eso se trataba? Apenas iba a cumplir 16 años en un par de meses ¡Aun era una niña maldita sea! El Príncipe había resultado ser todo menos eso. Trató de mantener sus nervios controlados y después de un silencio incómodo suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar.

-Mi trato es.- suspiró profundo otra vez, vaciló un instante y posó su mirada en el hombre.- Ofrezco ser el doble de lo eficiente que he sido hasta ahora a cambio de protección.

El Rey no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, podía notar la tensión en ella, entendía que temiera a su primogénito, incluso la reputación del muchacho no era nada buena, pero debía reconocer que la mujer era valiente ¿Proponerle un trato de ese estilo a él?...vaya...- Ni yo podría protegerte de mi hijo.- confesó dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

-No puedo seguir trabajando así, Rey usted conoce a su hijo y sé que sabe que si nadie interviene va a conseguir lo que quiere… no quiero morir.- habló desesperada tomando por la capa al Saiyajin al ver que se alejaba de ella, cuando él se giró lo soltó al instante.

-Por ser el doble de eficiente, podría tratar de persuadir al Príncipe.- comentó serio como meditando la situación.- Así que no te preocupes.- habló seguro, la peliazul le volvió el aire al cuerpo y se relajó un poco, con la protección del monarca sobre ella podía sentirse un poco más segura, pero de todas formas no iba a comentarle nada a su padre, no quería preocuparlo con el problema que había conseguido menguar con su trato, aunque sabía que tenía que esforzarse más de lo que lo hacía, pero ella era Bulma Briefs, todo le era posible.

El Rey Vegeta no volvió a hablar sobre el tema con su hijo, pero sabía que algún momento el Príncipe iba a insistir, mientras no le dijera nada todo estaba bien… o eso es lo que él pensaba. Después de la "reunión" caminó rápidamente ignorando al guardia, fue hasta donde Piccoro que lo encontró en tanto entró al laboratorio, furiosa le reclamó y él le explicó que el Rey decidió el mismo hablar con su hijo sobre los avances, que se lo había hecho saber en cuanto él ingresó a la habitación designada para la reunión y que no tenía caso ir él a charlar con el monarca siendo que ella ya se encontraba ahí, además que el Rey Saiyajin no puso objeción alguna cuando él le comentó que la muchacha de la que le había hablado estaba esperándolo para reunirse con él, la peliazul entendió a la perfección, relajándose un poco le platicó sobre lo que hablaron con el Rey, claro que omitiendo el "incidente" que pasó con el heredero.

Transcurrió un largo año más, concluyendo ya con dos años y medio de haber llegado al planeta, el cumpleaños número 16 de Bulma había sido celebrado con su padre con chistes y mimos de parte de su progenitor, no deseaba nada, solo que su papá se mantuviera con ella, él renovaba sus fuerzas al recordar las intenciones que el Príncipe tenía en su contra. No lo había vuelto a ver desde hace un año, no supo cual fue el paradero del heredero durante ese tiempo, suspiraba tranquila al saberse segura, no supo cómo, pero el Rey había logrado evitar que su hijo llevara a cabo su objetivo. Tuvo algunas reuniones más con el Rey, no porque ella quisiera, simplemente era cuando Piccoro concertaba con que ella sabía más que él sobre el desarrollo de ciertos proyectos. No le preguntó al soberano cómo había conseguido alejar a su hijo de ella, aunque la duda rondaba su mente.

La peliazul por su parte se estaba esforzando al máximo, dormía poco y eso estaba haciendo estragos en ella, se sentía un tanto débil por las mañanas debido a las pocas horas de sueño, su papá siempre le recordaba que su turno había terminado pero ella insistía en quedarse a avanzar los proyectos para al siguiente día tener menos labores que hacer, cosa que no sucedía pues a diario trabajaba duro, le mentía sí, pero se evitaba decirle la verdad por la cual se vio obligada a reducir sus horas de sueño. El laboratorio por suerte contaba con una puerta al fondo, que daba hacia la derecha con el comedor de los empleados y a la izquierda con las duchas y los dormitorios, gracias a su esfuerzo y al de su padre podían ahora disfrutar de esos beneficios, nada se comparaba con el calabozo donde había iniciado a laborar.

Cansada respiró dejando varios circuitos completos sobre la mesa, se levantó estirando su cuerpo, la puerta de los dormitorios se encontraba a unos 10 metros de su posición, hasta para alcanzar a cruzar el lugar y llegar a ella se sentía debilitada, a esta hora todos yacían profundamente dormidos, bostezó rendida, sus ojos casi se cerraban solos sin poder evitarlo, calculó que debían ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada pero que de igual forma debía terminar el último circuito. Al frente del laboratorio se encontraba una bodega donde tenían almacenadas los insumos, solo le quedaba un circuito por terminar y el estaño para unir las piezas se le había acabado, arrastrando sus pies se movió hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y salió al pasillo que estaba casi totalmente a oscura, no le importó pues conocía el lugar. Caminó despacio para no tropezar, llegó del otro lado y cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta de la bodega sintió unos dedos ejercer presión en su mano, antes de que pudiera gritar otra mano tapó su boca. Quiso zafarse de su atacante pero no pudo, aunque pataleó no obtuvo su liberación, intentó gritar para que por lo menos alguien la escuchara y posiblemente la ayudara pero ni eso salía de tan apretada que tenía la boca, los sonidos bajos resonaban en su garganta al intentar pedir auxilio, más no salieron por sus labios.

Entró en pánico cuando sus pies ya no tocaron el piso y la mano que le sujetó de la muñeca anteriormente ahora la había tomado por la cintura, buscó aferrarse a algo cuando sus pies ya no se apoyaron en nada sólido ¿Sería una pesadilla? ¿Estaba volando? Lo peor es que no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo percibía el agarre en su boca, en su cintura, y un firme cuerpo pegado a sus espaldas. De pronto sintió sus pies tocar suelo pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso una puerta se abrió y fue empujada dentro de esa habitación, cayó de golpe al piso.

-Ahhh ¡Diablos!- se quejó sobando su cadera.

-No deberías convocarlo.- escuchó esa vos en la oscuridad cerca de su oído, rogó a Kami estar equivocada, rogó que no fuera quien se imaginaba, cerró sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo.

Una luz se encendió y dio a conocer la figura de su atacante, abrió sus párpados tan solo un poco y escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella hasta posicionarse enfrente, no quería ver de quien se trataba, solo deseaba irse de allí y meterse a su cama. Subió la mirada lentamente y pudo reconocer las botas blancas, _¡Maldita sea! Es un Saiyajin,_ pensó dando un respingo en su sitio al reconocer la vestimenta habitual de esos seres, guió su mirada y pudo ver el emblema real que había visto en la armadura del Rey y el Príncipe, cuando identificó el rostro su mayor temor se reveló.

-¡Príncipe!- exclamó, buscó con la mirada la puerta y la encontró tras ella, gateó hasta la salida y poniéndose de pie tomó la perilla girándola.

-Si das un paso más serás polvo.- habló el Saiya y una luz a sus espaldas relumbró, se volteo y lo miró con su mano estirada hacia ella y con una esfera de energía apuntándola, sabía que si esa cosa la tocaba iba a desintegrarla al instante, ya había visto a los otros Saiyajin hacer eso durante la invasión a su planeta. En contra de todo giró su vista nuevamente hacia la puerta, miró la perilla y supo que de eso no podía escapar, volvió el pomo hacia atrás lentamente hasta que escuchó el seguro caer a su posición, se dio la vuelta y lo observó desvanecer la bola entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué… quiere… de mí?- dijo tartamuda, si, estaba temblando de miedo ante él, no le gustaba para nada mostrarse vulnerable, pero ese Saiyajin en especial le transmitía maldad pura y temía por su vida, el Rey se lo dijo, ella podía morir en sus manos si él no se controlaba ¿Dónde mierda estaba el Rey?

Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, posó sus ojos y miró su cabello, era demasiado extraño ese color, bajó escudriñándola y concordó en que su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos, la recorrió sin reservas apreciando sus pechos, su pequeña cintura y sus torneadas piernas que se dejaban ver con ese corto ropaje que traía. Caminó hasta posicionarse a sus espaldas y relamió sus labios al ver el trasero respingado de la muchacha.

-No estás nada mal, ya veo porque mis soldados no dejan de hablar de ti.- confesó aun tras ella.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- chilló enojada tuteándolo, cuando se giró para bofetearlo él ya no estaba, se quedó con la mano levantada en el aire mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-Y tu una atrevida.- susurró en su oído, percibió sus vellos erizársele y un espasmo recorrerla, de pronto sintió el frió y sus pezones endurecerse. El Príncipe tomó con su mano enguantada su mano aun en el aire y la atrajo hasta su estrecha cintura posándola con presión, con su otra mano apartó el cabello que cubría la nuca de la chica, Bulma se dejó asir sin moverse ni un centímetro, estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba como una hoja de papel y no podía reaccionar. La cola del Saiyajin se desenroscó de cintura y la usó para acariciar el muslo desnudo de la humana. Un salto acompañado de un gritito salió de la boca de la peliazul al sentirse atacada por el miembro peludo.- ¡No grites!- aseveró sin deshacer la postura tras ella. Aspiró el aroma dulce de su cuello y sin esperar más le dio el primer mordisco suave, la joven se removió, no quería ser tomada por ningún macho y menos a la fuerza, su vida no daba para pensar en esas cosas aun.

El Príncipe Vegeta tomó con ambas manos la cintura de la terrícola, sus grandes palmas rodearon casi por completo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. La cola del Saiyajin subió sin reservas hasta posarse sobre la intimidad de la terrícola, Bulma salto por el acto al sentirse tocada de esa forma y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al darse cuenta que el maldito quería tomarla.

-¡No! No quiero esto.- exclamó angustiada tratando de zafarse, Vegeta posó una mano en uno de sus pechos oprimiéndolos con fuerza, se sentían suaves, blandos… exquisitos. Apretó su cadera contra el trasero de la muchacha con el objetivo de que sintiera su miembro duro contra ella y lo consiguió, Bulma comenzó a agitarse inquieta. Ese maldito monstruo iba a violarla, lo haría, el mismo Rey le dijo que ni él podía salvarla de su hijo, durante varios meses la mantuvo a salvo ¿Cómo? No lo supo, pero el monarca estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y ella con la parte que le correspondía del trato ¿Por qué ahora él la atacaba? No había intentado nada durante todo este tiempo. Sus lágrimas se escurrieron con premura, ni su propio padre podría defenderla de ese maldito, su peor pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** Espero le den una oportunidad a este nuevo fic, estaré actualizando cada 7 o 10 días, dejen sus reviews para ver qué les parece la historia… los quiero Chain n.n


	2. Temiendo por su destino

Disfruten.

 **CAPITULO II: Temiendo por su destino.**

* * *

¿Cuál era su misión?... Ser el mejor…Y lo era, todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos del planeta Vegita le había servido en demasía para aumentar su poder de pelea, su pecho se agrandaba de orgullo cada vez que pensaba en cuanto más poderoso que su padre se había vuelto, lo había superado por mucho y ahora el viejo estaba lejos de poder ser como él, ya el anciano no era ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que él era, pero él seguía siendo su padre y seguía siendo el Rey del planeta, así que merecería un poco de su respeto. Vegeta se sentía casi invencible cada vez que los numero que medían su ki aumentaban en el scouter, iba a seguir entrenado siempre, amaba hacerlo y que mejor en el espacio exterior donde podía presionarse hasta niveles inimaginables, entrenando en climas discrepantes donde ningún ser de otra raza podía sobrevivir, pero él era un Saiyajin, y no cualquiera, era el Príncipe Saiyajin, se superaría a sí mismo cada día y sabía que todo lo que se proponía sencillamente… lo lograba.

Su padre era buen gobernante, guió a crecer el planeta de manera portentosa en poco tiempo, pero no todo dependía de su raza, necesitaban expandirse y tener lo mejor con ellos, por eso en cada purga se llevaban lo más valioso de cada estrella conquistada. Antes de irse a entrenar al espacio había revisando unos papeles en el Cuartel de Despegue Espacial, le gustaba mantenerse al tanto de todo e inspeccionarlo por sí mismo, en el folleto detallaba que la misión de conquista a varios planetas incluyendo a uno llamado Tierra se habían realizado sin problemas, le llamó la atención de los datos particularizados en la hoja de registro sobre ese planeta, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no conseguían más personal para el área de tecnología, en el informe describía que la conquista y saqueo a ese astro había sido todo un éxito, _como siempre,_ pensó, además describía que les había brindado infinidad de recursos, tanto como materiales, alimentos, esclavos y… un par de científicos. Supo que eso era bueno para el perfeccionamiento de su planeta, pero solamente eso, no le importó más allá de aquello, dejó la carpeta que contenía los papeles sobre la mesa y salió de ahí como si nada. Para cuando regresó después de un año de vagar en el universo, se dio cuenta de los cambios en su planeta-hogar, no era ningún ingenuo y fue directo hasta su padre. Había visto algunos galeones diferentes a las naves Saiyajin en la estación de aterrizaje, iba a preguntarle directamente, para cuando confrontó al Rey exigiendo una respuesta simplemente le dijo que iba a programar una reunión para explicarle a detalle cada cambio, le informó que el planeta Vegitasei estaba en la punta del iceberg dejando ridiculizadas a otras estrellas con buena tecnología, que básicamente se debía a los científicos terrestres que trabajaban para ellos, él simplemente se mofó de los seres débiles y de raza despreciable… francamente no le interesaba saber más, pero el Rey lo obligó a presentarse en la reunión que organizaría con el jefe del laboratorio, no aceptó, pero de igual forma tendría que estar ahí, debía estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en su reino, después de todo era su planeta y él… su Príncipe.

Se sentía irritado más de lo inusual, escuchó desde que él había llegado una y otra vez a los soldados hablar de una hembra en especial durante cada entrenamiento, los malditos tenía sus hormonas por los aires, solo pensaban en follarse a toda hembra que se cruzaba por su camino. Había una época del año donde la luna refleja los rayos de la luz solar más intensamente golpeando de lleno al planeta, ponía a los machos en celo aumentando su libido incitándolos a reproducirse locamente y evocando en ellos las reacciones que por ende los rayos Blutz causaban en los Saiyajin, es por esa razón que desde hacía varias décadas comenzaron a ser entrenados especialmente para no caer bajo la influencia de esas ondas, ya que esta provocaba un cambio en sus cuerpos, al verla directamente una reacción química de hormonas se daba en sus colas transformándolos en su forma primitiva Ozaru. Pero ese problema se vio disuelto al aprender a controlar el cambio y este ya no se daba a menos que ellos quisieran hacerlo. El aumento de la reflectancia de la luna en la superficie del planeta rojo no era nada nuevo, los machos utilizaban esa época del año para su deleite y gozo, mientras unos buscaban pareja otros simplemente se dedicaban a fornicar hasta el cansancio, aunque a las hembras no les afectaba en nada con respecto a su apetito sexual, ellas eran un tanto inmune a las reacciones que las ondas Blutz provocaban en los hombres Saiyas, aprendieron a controlar la transformación al igual que ellos, pero su deseo no se veía afectado por la influencia del satélite plateado. Era conocido que a los Saiyajin macho les gustaba relacionarse con femeninas de otros planetas, les gustaba aventurarse entre las piernas de otras, lo gozaban ínfimamente puesto que era bien conocido que su ADN no era compatible con ninguna raza conocida, así podían tomar a cualquier hembra y no correr el riesgo de dejar vástagos mixtáseos por el universo. Debido a la cercana órbita elíptica de la luna sobre Vegitasei las reacciones en ellos eran más marcadas, aunque el Príncipe había aprendido no solo a menguar su cambio a un Ozaru, sino también a controlar un tanto su apetito sexual, era el Príncipe y no iba a mostrar una conducta estúpida solo por fornicar a una hembra, aunque de todas formas, era hombre… necesitaba desahogarse en algún momento, aunque era muy cauteloso muy por el contrario a los otros Saiyas, visitaba su harén de vez en cuando para liberarse de tenciones, un rato de sexo nunca le venía mal y una visita a sus putas le bastaba para saciar sus instintos bajos.

Escuchó a los guerreros Saiyajin catalogar a la terrícola como hermosa, exótica, bella, inusual… sexy, entre otros apelativos utilizados para nombrarla… al principio no le dio importancia pero poco a poco observó que los Saiyajin se disputaban por quien tomaría primero a esa mujer cuando se diera la oportunidad… que la mujercita estaba como quería y que aparte de belleza tenía inteligencia, pues era la científica mano derecha del insecto verde jefe del aérea tecnológica, entonces una pizca de su atención se centró en eso y se preguntó ¿Por qué admiraban en demasía a una mujer? No era relevante para él el hecho que ella fuera atractiva o perspicaz. Para él todas eran igual… todas tenían lo mismo, todas tenía una misma utilidad para él, fin. No había diferencia en ninguna, pero ella parecía ser como el juguete nuevo que todos querían usar. Cansado de escuchar hablar a sus hombres de la misma mierda decidió acabar de una vez por todas con la causante de todo, sus idiotizados soldados elite ni tan siquiera daban el 80% en cada combate de entrenamiento, estaba harto de la situación, más de alguna vez los dejó por muertos por distraerse en estupideces y la arpía que había engatusado sus soldados también obtendría parte del castigo. Una sonrisa maligna se marcó en su rostro cuando su padre avisó de la reunión que tendría con la mujer ese día y que él ya no se reuniría con el gusano científico… iba a hacerla pagar, ninguna mugrosa iba a poner de cabeza a sus hombres sin obtener consecuencia alguna, ella no debía ser más que una prostituta disfrazada de científica que se pavoneaba por los pasillos llamando la atención de los estúpidos Saiyajin… él gustoso le mostraría lo que es un verdadero macho, tal vez nunca había probado uno de verdad por eso incitaba a sus soldados Saiyas a que la fornicaran.

Cuando vio a la mujer entrar la realidad golpeo su cabeza, la hembra le pareció atractiva en la primera arrasada que le dio con su vista, de verdad era una distracción muy grande para sus hombres, le pareció divertido que ella lo confundiera con el Rey, era cierto que tenía gran parecido con su padre, bueno, muchos decían que era su copia exacta, pero él era joven y no llevaba barba o bigote en su rostro, se dispuso a molestarla un poco golpeando su ego al decirle que… _para ser inteligente era bastante tonta_. No satisfecho con eso decidió observarla mejor, la visualizó desde todos los ángulos, sus piernas eran torneadas al igual que sus glúteos… perfectos para azotar, rio internamente y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Cuando su padre entró al recinto, lo de saber sobre los avances del planeta se había ido a la mierda, estaba decidido a fastidiarla de la manera más grata que él podía hacerlo, oh, claro que lo haría, ya lo había pensado antes pero ahora se había decidido a hacerlo, le pidió a su padre a la hembra como esclava, de todas formas las mujeres de su harén o morían después que él las follaba o acababa hartándose de las que sobrevivían. Cuando le propuso al Rey su idea a la humana no pareció agradarle, aunque lo que ella quisiera era lo que menos importaba, el maldito viejo se negó, no iba a seguir discutiendo delante de ella con él y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue retirarse.

No volvió a sacar a colación el asunto por un par de semanas. Un mes después desde el incidente su padre se reunió con él, le pidió que dejara a la mujer viva, que si él la utilizaba iba a matarla como a todas las demás, que él la necesitaba, que muerta ya no le serviría y no sabía qué otra pendeja excusa usó para persuadirlo, dijera lo que dijera él iba a tomar a la terrícola como esclava, lo había decidido, descargaría su frustración en ella, la atormentaría y cuando su maldita gana le diera iba a cogérsela hasta matarla, después de todo sería su esclava y la iba hacer pagar por distraer de esa manera a sus soldados elite, nunca le había prestado más de la atención debida a una mujer Saiyajin, mucho menos a otra que fuera de raza inferior, pero algo lo descolocó al mirarla, ella se miraba débil, frágil, no sería nada difícil hacer con su cuerpo lo que él quisiera, sería fácil dominarla como a un títere, las hembras Saiyajin soportaban sus tratos salvajes ¿Sería ella capaz de sobrevivir a algo así? Sonrió por lo bajo al pensarlo y al imaginarse a ella llorando mientras le pide que la deje ir le gustó, esa idea excitó sus células y lo hizo querer jugar un poco, hacía tiempo que no se divertía haciendo sufrir lentamente a una mujer, ella era perfecta para mantener entretenida por un tiempo a su retorcida mente.

Pensó ser cauteloso, no iba a discutir más con el anciano por una insignificante hembra, pero cuando se diera la oportunidad la tomaría sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya se había tirado a muchas esclavas y ella no sería una acepción. Ese día, su padre tuvo que salir del planeta por la mañana para reunirse con un Rey de otra galaxia, al parecer estaban interesados en la tecnología nueva de Vegitasei o algo así escuchó decir al viejo, el tenía un objetivo y con la partida de su padre vio la oportunidad.

Cuando no había ya nadie en los pasillos decidió que era tiempo, no iba a exponerse antes los demás los planes que tenía con una mugrosa científica, jamás había invertido tiempo ni tan siquiera para pensar en una sola mujer y con ella… había sido cauteloso y esperado demasiado, iba a pagar hacer gastar sus valiosos pensamientos y tiempo en ella. Fue hasta el laboratorio donde sabía que estaba, iba a entrar ahí y se la llevaría antes de que cualquiera que la acompañara parpadeara, estaba levitando en el pasillo para evitar que alguien escuchara sus pasos, cuando la vio salir, ahí estaba la mujercita, tan vulnerable a él haciéndole el "trabajo" más fácil, no esperó más y la alzó en sus brazos hacia su habitación.

-¡No! Por… favor… no me hagas nada.- suplicó desesperada mientras sus lágrimas se escurrían sin egoísmo, podía apreciar su cuerpo ser tocado descaradamente y su intimidad rozada por sobre su ropa con la cola del Saiyajin. El muy maldito no tenía pudor, la estaba abusando y ella no podía hacer nada en su contra, ni tan siquiera podía escapar de él, solo quería echarse a correr muy lejos, abrazar a su padre, refugiarse en sus brazos y no volver a ver jamás a ese inicuo Príncipe.

-¿Por qué no?- susurró apretando su cola contra el sexo de la muchacha por sobre la tela.

Bulma escuchó las palabras chocar en su oreja y el aliento del Príncipe acariciarle el cuello provocando escalofríos. Tembló. ¿Por miedo? ¿Por qué le gustó?, su voz varonil y rasposa resonaba tan prepotente casi arrancándole un gritito, tenía miedo… absolutamente, solo deseaba que la liberara y la dejara ir, no quería ser violada y mucho menos por uno de esos salvajes, ya demasiado había tenido con escuchar a las esclavas hablar de como torturaban los Saiyajin a sus prisioneras sexuales, solo de imaginar los diferentes escenarios su estómago se tornaba en un vuelco y su corazón se llenaba de diferentes sentimientos, desde odio a esos seres hasta pavor, ella no quería vivir aquello, no quería pasar por eso, no otra desgracia en su vida, ya había sufrido bastante durante estos años por la pérdida de su madre por la culpa de esos brutos, su padre había arrostrado todo en silencio, había aguantado quizá no desplomarse antes sus ojos, su papá ya ha soportado mucho y no iba a poder sobrellevar algo tan fuerte como eso si algo le sucedía, tenía que ser inteligente y salir de esta, sabía que fuerza no tenía para enfrentar a un Saiyajin pero si contaba con su inteligencia para poder "dialogar" si es que se podía con el Príncipe de esos engendros. Con el padre de ese maldito consiguió hacer un trato en el que ambas partes salían beneficiadas, bueno, ella aun más que el Rey pues la mantuvo salva durante este tiempo ¿Pero ahora que había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente su hijo la atacaba después de tanto tiempo? Algo tuvo que acontecer para que las cosas cambiaran de rumbo de un momento a otro y ella iba a averiguarlo.

-Su padre…- comenzó a hablar entre balbuceos mientras trataba de apartar las manos de él de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué con él?- pregunto sin dejar de tocarla descaradamente, sus palmas se movieron ágiles y subieron una hasta su cuello tomándolo con dureza y atrayéndola hacia atrás con una de sus grandes manos y con la otra, recorrió su abdomen lentamente, en una tortura a cámara lenta que ella quería detener y él deseaba apresurar.

-Sa… sabrá esto.- dijo tartamuda tratando por los cielos que con ello la soltara y la dejara ir, pero no obtuvo ninguna de las dos cosas, solo escuchó una carcajada a sus espaldas, giró levemente para verlo y lo observó muy cerca de su rostro, mostrando sus caninos con elegancia en una sonrisa retorcida y perversa, los ojos del Saiyajin se posaron en los suyos y… no pudo leerlo, aunque quiso lo único que podía descifrar era la maldad que de él emanaba, sus orbes ónix eran profundas, tenía una mirada fuerte que la vencía, curvó sus cejas y retorció sus labios con enojo al notar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le presumía el Príncipe.

El miedo recorrió hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo y la hizo temblar cuando él la soltó, lo miró pararse delante de ella y de un empujón sobre su hombro la hizo caer duramente contra el piso.- ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me duele!- chilló sobando su trasero pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie él la volvió a empujar por el hombro, la peliazul limpió sus lágrimas tratando de calmar sus sollozos.

-Quédate ahí.- ordenó dando un paso hacia atrás, Bulma no creyó lo que vieron sus ojos, el sujeto comenzó a quitarse los guantes retirándolos apresuradamente, en cuestión de segundos los vio caer al piso, segundos que para ella fueron eternos, luego le siguió la capa que iba abrochada a la armadura.

-¿Qué… qué hace?- preguntó aturdida, no supo a qué horas había dejado de respirar y cuando se dio cuenta soltó una bocanada de aire aliviando un poco la presión retenida en sus pulmones, suspiró profundo nuevamente tratando de calmarse.

-¿Fornicas con mi padre?- interrogó ignorando a la peliazul, ella escuchó la pregunta ser escupida literalmente en su rostro, letra por letra, palabra a palabra… respiró profundo y las lágrimas llenaron con rabia sus ojos ¿Cómo podía inquirir semejante cosa? Sintió su sangre hacer hervor dentro de sus venas y sin pensarlo se puso de pie para encararlo, dejando por unos instantes el temor a un lado y dándole paso a que la adrenalina predominara por un momento su actuar.

-¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar tal cosa?- interrogó furiosa, quería golpearlo, darle un par de cachetadas para que se retractara de tan absurda suposición, era paradójico lo que el Príncipe de pacotilla había dicho, pero no tenía de que admirarse, no podía esperar menos de alguien de su raza, con lo poco que ha tratado a ese hombre y ya se había dado cuenta de lo patán y desgraciado que podía ser.

-¿Sí o no?- volvió a preguntar sin tan siquiera mirarla, la peliazul dio un brinco asustada cuando la armadura que él había retirado de su torso resonó en el piso.- Solo así podría explicarme la protección que él te da, ningún estúpido esclavo ha tenido esos privilegios de parte del Rey.- terminó de decir frunciendo aun más su ceño.

-No soy una esclava… soy una científica- afirmó Bulma mordiéndose la lengua para suprimir todo aquello que quería gritarle al majadero Saiyajin, sabía muy bien que no estaba en posición de enfrentarlo con toda su rabia como hubiera querido hacerlo, él era frió, más que los soldados, más que el Rey, más que cualquier Saiyajin que ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver, no se parecía a los demás, si aquellos eran rudos, malos, déspotas, crueles, el Príncipe sobrepasaba con creces cada una de las peculiaridades distintivas de su raza.

\- Trabajas para el imperio Saiyajin, te guste o no eres una esclava más.- dijo dándose la vuelta, se despojó de la parte superior del traje quedando solo con las botas y el pantalón spandex, Bulma no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo del hombre, tenía una espalda trabajada, sus músculos se marcaban tan perfectamente, en ese cuerpo no existía un solo milígramo de grasa, todo su cuerpo era fibroso y ella se dio unos segundos para apreciarlo, cuando él se giró para verla ella pudo apreciar sus abdominales y los gruesos brazos fornidos enmarcados tan detalladamente por cada bíceps, suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas haciéndola desviar la mirada, no podía negarse lo bien que se veía ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

-Vas a ser mi esclava personal mujer, deberías de sentirte halagada.- comentó esbozando una sonrisa ladina que hizo que a ella se le helara la sangre, eso de "personal" no sonaba nada bueno… no era nada bueno.

-Trabajo para el Rey - contradijo indignada por la actitud del Príncipe, ella no iba a acceder a ser su "esclava personal" Para comenzar ¿Qué implicaba ser su esclava? Más bien, lo que encerraba la palabra "personal" era lo que le descolocaba. Esperaba por Kami y todos los santos del universo que los dichos del Rey no fueran ciertos, que él no la quisiera en su cama como el monarca dedujo ¿Pero cómo estaba dudándolo? Él claramente se acercó con esas intenciones, la tocó por doquier e incluso se sobrepasó rosando con su maldita cola de mono su intimidad, estrujó sus pechos sin delicadeza y… ¡Y ella era una idiota que se ponía a dudar de ello! Solo le quedaba rogar a su mala suerte que él olvidara todo el asunto y la dejara ir sin causas mayores.

-Soy el Príncipe mujer, mi autoridad es igual de incuestionable.- estipuló acercándose a ella hasta quedar a medio metro de su cuerpo, pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de la peliazul y la observó estremecerse dando un paso hacia atrás… ella estaba alerta.

Quería cuestionarle el por qué hacía eso con ella ¿Por qué la quería a ella en esa forma? Habían muchas más mujeres hermosas sirviéndoles, podía escoger a cualquiera que quisiera ¿Por qué demonios había puesto sus ojos precisamente en su persona? Quería vivir para su padre, trabajar con él y superar juntos cualquier situación que se antepusiera en sus vidas ¿Pero y ahora? Ahora estaba atrapada en esa habitación con el "Principito" sin saber qué hacer, como actuar o que decirle para hacerlo desistir de sus ideas, tenía que pensar, tenía que ser más perspicaz que ese ser autócrata que tanto comenzaba a odiar.

-¿Qué incluye ser su esclava personal?- preguntó temerosa, una parte de sí quería saber las verdaderas intenciones de él para con ella, no debía sacar tantas malas conclusiones por una acción, o sea, él la había llevado hasta esa recámara, la había manoseado sin pudor e incluso llegó un momento en que sintió la dureza de la entrepierna del Saiyajin en sus glúteos, solo de recordarlo la hacía bajar la mirada y sonrojarse como un tomate, y lo otro era que si la quisiera violar no ese encontrara ahí "hablando" con ella y en lugar de eso estaría profanándola sin piedad, estaba tan confundida que ya no hallaba idea por la cual comenzar y cual terminar, se estaba saturando de pensamientos que como podían estar cerca de la realidad, podían estar lejos y ser solo su cerebro el que procesaba las cosas de mala manera e interpretaba erróneamente las acciones del hombre.

Se mordió el labio inferior al verlo cerrar los ojos y posar nuevamente la mirada en ella, esa mirada fría e impenetrable tan dura como su presencia no le gustó nada, lo vio curvar sus labios en una sonrisa ligera, lo observó mermar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos hasta ser distanciados por unos pocos centímetros, acercó su rostro a la muchacha, quería intimidarla y ver en sus ojos el miedo que tanto le gustaba saborear de los seres debiluchos con los que se enfrentaba, aunque con ella era distinto, su miedo y debilidad no solo lo hacían sentirse regocijado, no solo le provocaba diversión como cuando miraba temblar a sus adversarios, el temor que ella reflejaba le causaba sensaciones distintas y había descubierto que le excitaban, no quiso preguntarse el por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así, solo quería disfrutar del placer que el recelo en la mujer despertaba en su cuerpo, la terrícola en sí mostraba una figura agradable a su vista, cuando palpó sus pechos los percibió más grandes de lo que aparentaban ser bajo esa corta bata blanca que había visto usar a los científicos, sus piernas largas y torneadas se miraban apetecible ¿Qué sería hundirse en ella? ¿Qué sentiría tener a esa débil hembra bajo su cuerpo mientras convulsionaba de placer? Le gustaba demasiado el hecho de dominarla a su antojo, con las otras que tuvo podía hacer lo mismo, pero ellas no provocaron más de lo usual en él, de hecho sus orgasmos no eran tan intensos como él deseaba que fuera, según su padre le asignaban a su harén las mujeres más hermosas, pero para él todas tenían lo mismo y servían para lo mismo, mientras tuvieran un sexo femenino entre sus piernas no importaba si eran las más bellas, todas solo incitaban una erección en él, un orgasmo y eso era todo, por eso decidía aplicarles fuerza y follarlas hasta hacerlas sangrar, le importaba un comino que gritaran, patalearan o se quejaran, el dolor era su máximo goce, mientras se retorcían de dolor bajo sus embistes el continuaba sin parar, mordía sus pezones, sus brazos, sus piernas, las estrujaba como quería y es cuando obtenía su liberación, se sentía tan bien utilizar esas golfas que con suerte habían tenido el privilegio de echarse un polvo con el Príncipe Saiyajin, lástima… para ellas por lo menos, no quedaban vivas para contarlo.

-Atenderme en todos los sentido.- respondió acercándose a su rostro inclinándose un poco.

Vio los labios rosados de la muchacha temblar para luego cerrarse con fuerza en una mueca de desagrado, sonrió al ver el disgusto en ella, era tan fácil de leer sus movimientos que podía predecir la batalla interna que en su interior se estaba dando.- ¿En todos los sentidos?- preguntó con su respiración agitada, la presencia de ese Saiya la hacía entrar en pánico y aun más con el mal sentido al que esa "conversación" se estaba desviando.

-¿De verdad eres inteligente mujer?- cuestionó dándose la vuelta, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a zafarse las botas.

-Soy la chica más inteligente de mi planeta y de todo el universo, eso es indiscutible.- indicó segura colocando sus manos en la cadera.

-Bien, tus deberes se limitan a obedecer mis órdenes.- dijo para posar su vista en ella.- Incluyendo calentar mi cama.

-¿Ehhh? ¡No!... Eso no.- chilló nerviosa retrocediendo, pegó su cuerpo a la pared, él no podía estar pidiéndole tal cosa, ahora sí que había confirmado todas las teorías que por su mente divagaron anteriormente, todos aquellos pensamientos sin fundamento que tuvo durante el tiempo en el que el Rey la mantuvo a salvo de su hijo.

-No estás en posición para discutir mi palabra.- lo escuchó hablar mientras terminaba de zafarse el calzado.

-Usted… Usted no me va a obligar.- dijo casi afirmando para sí mima aquello… quería creerlo de esa manera, con un temblor incontrolable que su cuerpo desprendía dio un paso mientras que con su mirada buscaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Ni lo intentes.- indicó él al ver sus intenciones, se puso de pie y ella dio un salto en su puesto.- ¿No querrás que te rompa el cuello si intentas escapar verdad?

-¡No quiero esto!- gritó rompiendo en llanto al caer y entender su realidad, por más que lo pensara eso no tenía solución ni una salida favorable, ahí sucedería lo que él quisiera y ella aunque se interpusiera con toda su fuerza no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión o liberarse de aquello.

-Está decidido.- indicó caminando hasta ella tomándola por el brazo y empujándola hasta tirarla en la cama. Bulma al caer boca abajo se giró alejándose hacia el otro extremo, sus lágrimas se escurrían de sus oceánicos ojos sin reserva. Vegeta se quedo de pie a la orilla de la cama observándola, tomó su pantalón por la pretina y comenzó a bajarlo llevándose consigo su ropa interior.

-¡Eres un cínico! Usas tu posición y fuerza para aprovecharte de los más débiles.- arrojó ella con desprecio mientras seguía llorando, se sentó en la cama encogiendo sus piernas y rodeándolas con sus manos para apoyar la frente en sus rodillas escondiendo las lágrimas que bajaban descontroladas por su rostro.

-Cuida lo que dices humana… o lo último que escucharas será el crujido de las vertebras de tu cuello.- amenazó subiéndose a la cama, la tomó por la pantorrilla y la halo hacia él, para cuando Bulma reaccionó ya se encontraba debajo del cuerpo del Príncipe, con una mano le abrió las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

Todos sus temores se volvieron realidad y supo que él iba a violarla, ni tan siquiera se había percatado que el Saiyajin se había desnudado por completo y al bajar la mirada vio el perfil de su cadera sin una prenda, su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza ¡Ella nunca había estado con ningún hombre! El maldito era un desgraciado, se apoderaría de su virginidad. Se revolvió inquieta cuando él apretó su cadera contra su centro, para cuando volvió su mirada a los ojos de él lo observó mirándola ¿Estaba estudiando sus gestos? ¿Sabría él que ella nunca había sido tocada por ningún macho? ¿Este sería su último día con vida? ¡Maldita sea ni en eso había pensado! Pero la pregunta que debía hacerse era ¿Podría de alguna manera salir de esa situación? No debía ni dudarlo, la respuesta era aun NO, no había cosa que a ese maniático lo hiciera retractarse, pero ella era inteligente, tenía por lo menos eso a su favor, y si sabía usarlo tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas cambiaban de rumbo, no debía de perder las esperanzas o entrar en pánico ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Tenía a uno de los seres más fuertes o quizá el más fuerte del universo sobre ella… maldita su suerte, maldito el cosmos que no hizo brillar ni una luz para ella al momento de nacer.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron sin reparo por sus mejillas, suspiró fuerte sollozando, ya no le importó en absoluto mostrase débil ante él, no servía de nada hacerse la fuerte, no servía de nada querer hacerlo cambiar su decisión ¿Sería ese su destino? ¿Nació para ser esclava? Se negaba mentalmente tal suposición… Vio al Saiyajin acercarse a su rostro.

Tenerla bajo su cuerpo le resultó tan tentador, verla llorar descontrolada excito su entrepierna y quiso en ese instante poseer a la hembra, su deseo creció al sentir el diminuto cuerpo bajo él queriendo escapar, casi podía oler en el aire el miedo que de ella emanaba, amaba de sobremanera tener el control, es así como debía ser, acerco su rostro al cuello femenino y olió su aroma, era tan diferente a todos, jamás había sentido tal olor inundar su sentido olfatorio, era raro y muy agradable a la vez, olía dulce y quiso probar su piel, comenzó a dar lamidas a su blanquecino cuello, vio como ella ladeo el rostro y se agitó bajo él, sonrió ladino, la chiquilla le estaba divirtiendo más de lo que se esperó, que ella se negara hacía el "juego" más excitante para él.

\- No me hagas daño.- susurro por lo bajo al sentir como él invadía su piel con su lengua húmeda.- Por favor, no lo hagas.- pronunció haciendo que el Príncipe parara en su labor.

-¡Cállate!- sentenció con voz gutural y retomó lo que hacía, sujetó las muñecas de ella con sus manos contra la cama ejerciendo una fuerza medida.- Quédate quieta y solo obedece.- dijo entre dientes mientras bajaba sus besos por el pecho de la muchacha, no sabía por qué, pero estaba tentado a probar más allá de lo que en su plan original se había planteado, soltó una de sus manos y con ésta de un tirón le arrancó la prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

-¡No!- gritó al sentir como él removió su blusa sin problema alguno, con la mano que Vegeta le dejó libre lo sujetó por el hombro enterrando sus uñas en su piel.- Haré lo que sea, lo que sea con tal que no hagas esto.- decía entre el gimoteo, y como si ella no hubiera dicho nada bajó un poco y prosiguió besando su piel blanca dejando a su paso un surco húmedo con su saliva, sintió de pronto como la mujer apretaba su hombro pero no le importó.

-¡Duele! ¡No!- volvió la peliazul a gritar, sentía como su piel era succionada con una fuerza formidable, los labios del Saiyajin quemaban sobre su piel y lejos de sentir alguna sensación agradable con sus "caricias" estaba sufriendo, el maldito alíen estaba prácticamente sorbiendo su piel… Vegeta no dijo absolutamente nada y solo se limitó a cubrir la boca de la terrícola con su mano libre con la que anteriormente había roto la ropa de la mujer. Bulma movió su cabeza tratando se zafarse del agarre pero le fue inútil, su esfuerzo en vez de ayudarla a liberarse del agarre de ese monstruo la estaba cansando, era inútil todo lo que hacía, sus palabras no calaban en la bestia y su fuerza era por demás usarla si para él era como estrujar mantequilla entre sus manos.

Una idea retorcida pasó por la mente del Saiyajin y así como se había posicionado sobre ella la liberó, Bulma al sentirse sin el cuerpo sobre el suyo quiso incorporarse pero fue tomada de la muñeca.- Ponte de pie y deleita tu amo.- ordenó soltándola y acostándose boca arriba en la cama.

-¿Qué?- preguntó no sabiendo a que se refería quedándose sentada en la cama simplemente observándolo.

-¿Acaso eres sorda?- preguntó en tono de burla.- Ponte de pie y baila para mí, haz lo que las putas saben hacer para seducir a un macho.- "explicó" tajante mirándola con sus orbes negras mientras mantenía curvado sus labios en una sonrisa retorcida.

-¡Qué! Yo… yo no soy de esas.- contradijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie, no sabía qué diablos hacer, el maldito la estaba ofendiendo de sobremanera, ella no era lo que él estaba pensando, es más, en su vida había estado con un hombre ¡Por Kami! No sabía si enojarse más de lo que ya estaba o pensar en que verdaderamente hacer, _¿Él dijo que quería que bailara?_ Pensó.

\- Muévete.- le ordenó en un gruñido, lo estaba impacientado la conducta estúpida de la mujer, parecía una mojigata, como si las de su tipo no supieran que hacer, la muy estúpida era muy buena para seducir a sus soldados, pues tenía que actuar aun mejor para él.

-Yo… no se qué hacer.- susurró insegura, pero el Saiyajin le escuchó claramente.

-Muy buena para mover el culo delante de mis soldados pero patética frente al Príncipe Saiyajin ¿No?- soltó sin premura en sus palabras comenzando a fastidiarse, se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca he hecho nada.- alegó la muchacha al entender el punto de lo anterior dicho por el hombre ¿Cómos se atrevía ese sujeto a decir tales cosas de ella? Jamás en su vida la habían ofendido tanto como ese ruin extraterrestre lo había logrado en unos minutos, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan menospreciada y poca cosa como la hacía sentir ese sujeto, jamás le iba a perdonar tal cosa, era demasiado para su persona, Bulma Briefs tenía dignidad, ella era una mujer de carácter, de prestigio intachable y las palabras salidas de la boca del Príncipe de pacotilla le estaban dando duro en el orgullo hiriéndole hondamente.

\- ¡No niegues nada!- dijo bajando unos centímetros la mirada a los ojos azules de la peliazul, los observo de cerca, estaban húmedos y rojos, podía ver el miedo en ellos y eso lo excitó nuevamente y aun más de lo que podía creer. La sujetó por los hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo comenzando a besar su cuello, lo succionaba y mordía como le placía, rudamente escuchando los quejidos de ella y su inútil lucha por querer alejarlo, sonrió sobre la piel de la humana mientras continuaba con su asalto, pasó a sus hombros y luego subió por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Me estas lastimando!- lloriqueó al sentir los dientes filosos del Saiyajin en su rostro, las manos de él se movieron agiles y las llevó hacia la espalda de la muchacha para apretarla contra sí.- ¡Vas a romperme los huesos!- gritó desesperada al sentir la fuerza con la que estaba tomándola. Vegeta la separó de él y tironeó el short que ella traía puesto llevándose consigo la ropa interior.

-¡NO!- volvió a gritar tratando de cubrir con su manos su desnudez, Vegeta vio casi completamente la piel desnuda de la mujer cuando se percató que una prenda aun la cubría, la tomó por la muñeca y la tiró a la cama sin delicadeza alguna, la movía a su antojo como si de una marioneta se tratara, se acercó a ella que pretendía cubrirse con una de las sábanas de la cama y quitó por fin la prenda que cubría sus senos.

Bulma derramaba más lágrimas, se sentía tan desdichada y por fin se resigno a ser violada por ese maldito, él le robaría su inocencia y lo único en lo que podía pensar es que el Saiyajin iba a matarla durante el acto, nunca pensó en que su existencia terminara así y menos en las manos de un sujeto como él, jamás imagino que iba a ser violada y asesinada al mismo tiempo ¿Tan miserable era que se merecía ese destino? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? ¿Su madre? Si, ella vino a su mente y solo pudo sonreír ante el pensamiento, casi como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de la realidad, cerró sus ojos e imaginó a su mamá mientras horneaba su pastel favorito "fresas con crema", la vio feliz y sabía que donde se encontraba era mil veces mejor que donde ella estaba ahora ¿Se reuniría con ella al morir? Quería pensar que si pero… ¡Su padre! ¡No podía dejarlo en manos de esas bestias! Y entonces la realidad la golpeó volviendo en sí, pudo percibir que el Saiyajin mordió uno de sus senos y un grito salió por su boca.

\- ¡Déjame! Te odio maldito ¡Te odio!- vociferó con todo los que sus pulmones le permitían gritar abriendo de golpe sus ojos.- Disfrutas de esto pero vas a pagarlas, eres un maldito sin corazón.- continuó diciendo mientras se esforzaba por alejarse de él.

\- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo.- gruñó harto de actitud arisca de la terrícola.

\- No me mates por favor, no me hagas daño.- dijo suplicando por su vida.

\- Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho.- indicó hundiendo su cadera entre las piernas de la peliazul. Bulma soltó un gemido que no supo cómo ni cuándo dejó escapar, sentir la entrepierna caliente del hombre rozar su intimidad electrizó por unos segundos su cuerpo, pero ese no fue cualquier quejido, fue uno que alentó el oído del Saiyajin, fue un gemido placentero que lo excitó más que el lamento de la terrícola y una idea surcó su mente.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** Disculpen por las palabras enmarañadas o las faltas ortográficas pero por más que reviso siempre se me pasan .

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un reviews haciéndomelo saber n.n actualizaré pronto, las quiero n.n Chain.


	3. El trato

**Capítulo III: El trato**

* * *

¿Qué serías capaz de hacer a cambio de mantenerte viva?- interrogó el Saiyajin irguiéndose un poco para poder observar el rostro de la humana. Ella alegaba ser la mujer más inteligente del universo y él estaba dispuesto a probarlo, le gustaban los retos pero más proviniendo de aquella frágil terrícola que si bien no tenía ni el décimo de fuerza que el ser más debilucho de su raza, ella estaba luchando en contra suya, tenía la valentía de oponérsele al mismísimo Príncipe Saiyajin que si quisiera podría matarla con solo mover un dedo. Sonrió ladino al no obtener respuesta, la observó mirarlo con odio y se contuvo un momento a admirar la belleza del rostro de la mujer, aun parecía una cría al ver de cerca su cara, sus rasgos de cierto modo parecía infantiles pero no por eso dejaba de mostrarse menos atractiva. Curvó aun más sus labios en una sonrisa perversa, ella ladeó el rostro para no mirarlo ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a esa bestia a cambio de su vida?, lo único en lo que era buena era creando cosas, pero eso ya lo hacía desde hace dos años y medio en ese maldito planeta donde solo recibía a cambio comida y una cama decente donde poder dormir ella y su padre. Bajó la mirada y vio el pecho de la mujer desnudo subir y bajar a cada respiración y acercó su boca al inició de sus montes dándole suaves lamidas.

Cuando Bulma vio nuevamente que el Saiyajin acercaba su rostro a ella no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos esperando sentir nuevamente su piel ser succionada de forma agresiva, pero los abrió al instante en que sintió las suaves caricias del hombre en su piel, percibió como besaba su pechos con suavidad, una corriente de placer corrió por el lado interno de sus muslos hasta su vientre y su respiración se volvió pesada, se removió inquieta no por miedo, sino por la sensación de la cual fue inundada, ella no podía de ninguna manera disfrutar de aquello. El Príncipe bajó lentamente y mordió uno de sus pezones con suavidad, iba a disfrutarla pero de diferente manera, decidió ejercer menos fuerza sobre la frágil criatura y como lo sospechó, obtuvo lo que él quiso, no la escuchó llorar y en cambio solo la sintió moverse bajo su cuerpo, percibió como la respiración de la mujer se aceleró y eso lo alentó a seguir haciéndolo de manera suave. Cuando el Saiyajin tomó su pezón un gemido quiso escapar de su boca pero ella lo retuvo entre sus labios apretándolos con fuerza, no iba a darle a entender al maldito que estaba ahora disfrutando de sus caricias, lo odiaba más que a nada por estarla obligando a someterse ante aquel acto. Vegeta abandonó su seno derecho y pasó a hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo, pasó su lengua moviendo el pezón de un lado a otro y la peliazul sin querer reaccionó arqueando su espalda, el Saiyajin sonrió con autosuficiencia, la había hecho caer y con aquello descubrió que a la humana le gustaban las caricias suaves y que él estaba disfrutándolo de sobremanera hacerlo de esa forma. Olvidó su plan de tortura y en vez de eso comenzó a tratarla con delicadeza, iba a deleitarse de aquello… ¡Oh! Claro que lo haría.

Se irguió un poco y soltó las muñecas de la peliazul, se apoyó en una de sus manos sobre el colchón a la altura del hombro de la muchacha mientras que con la otra tocó su intimidad, sonrió al sentirla húmeda y posó sus ojos negros sobre su azul mirada de la joven que solo se limitó a verlo. Con sus dedos espació los jugos por todo el sexo de la terrícola observándola estrujar las sábanas con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus labios. Acarició con sus dedos los pétalos rosados de ella y de un empujón introdujo su dedo medio… entonces obtuvo lo que quiso, un gemido de placer inundó su oído y lo hiso cerrar sus ojos mientras se contuvo por no hacerlo más fuerte. Su raciocinio se fue directo por un agujero negro al sentir los dedos del hombre inundarla, el placer que sintió fue indescriptible y se dio cuenta que quería más de aquello ¡Por Kami! Ella no podía estar actuando así y cayendo tan fácilmente sobre la influencia del Saiyajin. Cuando él le preguntó sobre qué sería ella capaz de hacer por mantenerse con vida las palabras con una respuesta congruente no salieron de su boca, la fuerte mirada del Príncipe la dejó sin habla y solo se dio unos segundos para detallarlo, era muy guapo y perversamente atractivo, a partir de allí sus pensamientos se perdieron en él, no pudo responder a aquello, su sentido del juicio se vio nublado. Abrió sus ojos al sentir como él sacaba el dedo de su interior, ladeó el rostro cuando él fijó sus ojos ónix en los de ella y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas sintiéndose débil bajo el poderío del Saiyajin.

Vegeta miró como se sonrosaba y eso lo excito haciendo crecer más el fuego en su entrepierna, había encontrado como mantenerla callada sumando un punto a su favor, retorció sus labios en una sonrisa y apoyó su peso sobre el codo de su brazo izquierdo acercando su rostro al cuello de la humana.- Voy a hacerte mía.- le susurró y los vellos se erizaron por completo en el cuerpo de la peliazul automáticamente. El tomó su pene y lo rosó en la entrada de la mujer llenándolo de los jugos que se escurrían de la intimidad de la muchacha.

\- Espera.- habló por fin ella. Él se detuvo un segundo antes de penetrarla y buscó sus ojos para verla.

\- Podemos hacer un trato.- dijo cayendo a la razón de que lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación sería inevitable.

\- Ahora no.- dijo él comenzando a empujar su miembro dentro de ella mientras la afirmaba tomándola con una mano por la cintura.

\- ¡Duele!- se quejó en un sollozo inevitable y lo empujó por los hombros.

Sonrió victorioso al darse cuenta de que nadie había profanado a esa terrícola y se hundió en ella de una embestida, la sintió tan apretada que ahogó un gruñido ronco en su garganta al sentirse aprisionado en su interior y ya no pudo controlarse más, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella sin parar.

\- ¡Duele maldición!- dijo abrazándose por el cuello de él, el Saiyajin apartó las manos de la mujer al sentir como se aferró a él, nadie nunca lo había abrazado en un acto sexual ni en otras circunstancias y la muy atrevida se atrevió a hacerlo. Tomó sus muñecas para apretarlas contra la cama y continuó penetrándola.- ¡Arde! ¡Sácalo!- gritó removiéndose bajo el cuerpo del hombre.

El trato que iba a ofrecerle se esfumó cuando sintió el miembro del hombre penetrándola y ¡Maldición que dolía! Sintió como sus paredes se abrían dándole paso a la erección del Saiyajin, no tuvo más tiempo que abrazarse a él, tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, necesitaba aferrarse a él y aguantar así el terrible dolor que apreciaba con cada embestida pero él apartó sus manos. Al parecer no le había gustado su gesto y solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos mientras el dolor iba menguando. Una oleada de placer fue inundándola a medida que pasaban los minutos y el dolor desapareció dándole paso al placer. Movió sus caderas contra las penetraciones del Saiyajin y él supo que estaba pidiéndole más hundiéndose en ella como a él le gustaba, con una de sus manos soltó la muñeca de la muchacha y masajeó uno de sus pechos que se movían al compás de las estocadas. La escuchó gemir cada vez más fuerte haciendo que su excitación aumentara, metió su cabeza en el cuello de la terrícola y mordisqueó su cuello un poco, estaba disfrutando más de lo imaginó aquel encuentro, si bien la humana no le era del todo desagradable pues logró que él sintiera un poco de interés en ella sin si quiera planearlo, le gustó tenerla así, gimiendo de placer bajo su cuerpo y retorciéndose debido a sus rudas embestidas.

\- ¡Ahhh!- gimió fuerte cuando la tomó con ambas manos y aumentó el ritmo de los embistes, sintió que ya no podía más, lo sujetó nuevamente por el cuello, quería sentirlo cerca y aferrarse a él mientras el placer la llenaba de golpe pero él la rechazó, apartó sus brazos y se irguió para ir más profundo en la estrecha cavidad de la peliazul tomándola por la cadera. La vio retorcerse de gozo y arquear su espalda pero él aun no obtenía su liberación. Sin dejarla recuperarse salió de ella y la colocó de lado, se puso tras ella y subió una de las piernas de la mujer a su cadera y con el mismo movimiento la embistió sujetándola de la cintura.

\- ¡Ahhh! Vegeta.- gimió por primera vez su nombre mientras lo sintió derramarse en su interior. El joven la embistió un poco más deleitándose con el sabor de aquel placer intenso que lo recorrió gruñendo preso del orgasmo. Se mantuvo un poco más dentro de ella mientras acompasaba su agitada respiración y salió de ella rodando a un lado. Bulma respiró cansada sobre la almohada, enterró ahí su rostro que lo sentía caliente y unas lágrimas salieron en silencio de sus ojos.

Cuando el deseo que le había embriagado los sentidos pasó, una punzada de dolor se instaló en su corazón, se sintió mal consigo misma por haberse doblegado de esa forma ante el Saiyajin ¿Qué iba a pensar el ahora de ella? ¿Importaba lo que él pensara? ¡Claro que no! Lo único importante en ese momento era ella, se sintió sucia por haber gozado el encuentro que debió repudiar en todo momento, de ninguna forma ella debió permitirse caer bajo la influencia del maldito, le entregó aquello que luchó durante varios meses por mantener intacto desde que él la reclamó como esclava, nunca soñó con que su primera vez fuera así de desastrosa, no porque no lo haya gozado, sino porque se sintió culpable con ella misma y sintió que se había auto fallado.

Se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa y la miró esparramada por todo el piso, la recogió y vio que solo eran pedazos de tiras, maldijo en su mente sin dejar de sollozar, se sentó en la cama sin voltear a ver al Saiyajin que solo se limitó a observar los movimientos de la humana. La peliazul tragó en seco antes de hablar y con el dorso de su mano limpió sus lágrimas.

\- Necesito ropa.- habló ronca, sentía su garganta inflamada de tanto llorar y le fue imposible que su voz no sonara así.

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

\- No me iré desnuda de aquí.- le dijo sin mirarlo, no podía, no quiso en ese momento o supo que iba a romper en llanto si lo hacía. Después de todo él era el culpable de que como ella se sentía ahora.

\- No, tu no vas a ningún lado.- indicó metiéndose a un cuarto.

La peliazul posó su mirada en aquella puerta donde él había entrado, escuchó el agua caer y supuso que era el baño. Giró su vista y observó la puerta principal, se quedó pensando un momento… _¿Y si escapa ahora?_ _Es posible que pudiera hacerlo_ _¿Pero dónde iba a esconderse?_ , siguió pensando… Al laboratorio no podía ir, iba a ser el primer lugar donde él la buscara, además, ahí estaba su padre y el maldito Príncipe podría cobrárselas con él. Tenía que pensar en algo que no perjudicara a su papá. Se puso de pie fijando su vista en la entrada del baño, caminó y abrió la puerta principal sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y sacó la cabeza fuera, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, pensó en encontrarse con un pasillo o algo así, pero en realidad lo que miró fue una gran habitación blanca, no había nada más que las paredes y el piso, ningún aparato, ningún mueble, absolutamente vacía y del otro lado una puerta metálica que cerraba aquella habitación.- ¿Qué rayos?- se preguntó en vos alta y volvió a cerrar la puerta, cuando se giró se golpeó con algo que la hiso retroceder sin llegar a caer, levantó la mirada y se topo con unos ojos penetrante sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué piensas que haces humana?- preguntó con su voz grave el Príncipe.

\- Nada.- respondió nerviosa caminando hasta la cama y tomando una sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

\- No sigas pensando en que vas a escapar terrícola.- dijo secando su cabello con una toalla blanca mientras que tenía otra enrollada en la cintura.

\- Necesito cumplir con mis labores en el laboratorio.- comentó ella encontrando una excusa para que él la dejara ir, ya había obtenido de ella lo que quería, ahora solo le quedaba despacharla de su habitación como a una de las tantas que quizá había fornicado en aquella cama.

\- Eso no es necesario.- le respondió tirando la toalla sobre la cama y yendo a lo que parecía el armario, sacó un bóxer y se lo puso quitando la toalla de su cintura. La peliazul giró el rostro para no verlo desnudo, le incomodaba que el hombre se mostrara sin una prenda frente a ella y sin una pizca de vergüenza.

\- Soy una científica y trabajo en el laboratorio por orden del Rey.- dijo sentándose en la cama, no supo en qué momento había dejado de llorar.

\- No volveré a repetirlo humana… Ya no trabajarás más para mi padre, ahora eres mi esclava personal.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

 _¿Qué será de mí ahora?_ se preguntó mentalmente, esperó unos minutos a que él volviera, pero no fue así, se quedó sentada ahí por más tiempo pero seguía sin aparecer, sin pensarlo más se metió al baño, dejó la sábana en el piso y abrió la ducha dejando que el agua callera sobre su cuerpo, quería borrar con el líquido cristalino toda la esencia del Saiyajin, se maldijo a sí misma y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas. Se agachó tomando lo que parecía una barra de jabón, la frotó en sus manos y pasó la espuma entre sus piernas para limpiar su intimidad, un dolor punzante la atacó y se tocó el vientre, hasta ahora supo cuanto le dolía, no era para menos, acaba de ser su primera vez y por lo que sabía era normal. Cuando miró su mano pudo observar un tinte rojo e inmediatamente sollozó con fuerza, se sintió desdichada, sucia… una cualquiera. Siguió lavando su piel, corrió la barra blanquecina sobre sus pechos y el recuerdo la atacó, pensó en como él había comenzado a acariciarla de manera "gentil" y mordió su labio inferior ¿De verdad había sido así? ¿Acababa de sobrevivir al asalto de ese salvaje? Y entonces aquellas frescas palabras surcaron su mente _"No me mates por favor, no me hagas daño"_ le había ella suplicado pensando en los relatos que las esclavas le habían contado, temía por ella, temía que la matara en el acto sexual, pero él le respondió _"Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho"_ _¿O sea que se había contenido con ella? ¿Por qué?_ continuó preguntándose, bajó la mirada y vio las manchas oscuras sobre sus senos, pasó su mano sobre ellos quitando la espuma y pudo observar bien los hematomas en su piel ¡El maldito la había dejado toda marcada! siguió examinándose y encontró unos más en sus piernas y caderas. Terminó de ducharse y salió tomando la sábana para envolver su cuerpo y volver a la recámara. Cerró la puerta tras ella y cuando levantó la vista lo miró acostado en la cama, su respiración se aceleró y nuevamente la sensación de temor se apoderó de ella.

\- Vístete.- ordenó señalándole con el dedo la ropa que estaba en un pequeño sofá cerca del closet. Ella caminó y la tomó, era una especie de vestido color blanco que más bien le pareció un camisón.

\- ¿No hay ropa interior?- le preguntó al ver solo esa prenda.

\- No la necesitas.- dijo él y un sonrojo automático se apoderó de las mejillas de ella, se giró dándole la espalda al Saiyajin que no le quitó la vista de encima. Caminó sin mirarlo hasta el baño y ahí se vistió saliendo a los minutos.

\- ¿Aun quieres hacer un trato conmigo?- le preguntó cuando la vio.

La peliazul se sorprendido al escucharlo _¿O sea que si está dispuesto a escucharme?_ Se preguntó y supo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando.- Ehhh… si.- dijo acercándose a la cama, se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó retirada de él.

\- Dijiste que seré tu esclava personal… pero yo no quiero ser eso…

\- No te he dado el permiso de tutearme, ya te lo dejé pasar muchas veces, soy el Príncipe Saiyajin y me debes tratar como tal "esclava"- le dijo enfatizando su tono de voz en la última palabra restregándole en el rostro la posición que ella ocupaba frente a él.

\- Lo siento.- dijo entre dientes conteniéndose por mantenerse calmada frente a la actitud ácida del hombre.- Solo que yo nunca podré ser una esclava, tengo una inteligencia inigualable que no desaprovecharé solo porque a "usted" le place.- dijo tratando de hablar lo más tranquila que pudo pero dejando claro su punto.

\- No voy a retractarme humana, así que si piensas tratar de convencerme de una vez te digo que solo pierdes tu tiempo.- indicó dándose la vuelta, Bulma entró casi en pánico y supo que si no le hablaba claro él jamás volvería a escucharla, se aproximó al Saiyajin, dudó un poco, mordió su labio inferior y respirando hondo toco el hombro del Príncipe, éste se giró encontrándola a un lado de él.

\- Voy a proponerte… Digo… Voy a proponerle un trato.- dijo retractándose al darse cuenta que estaba tuteándolo nuevamente.

\- Habla.- dijo incorporándose, se deslizó y recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

\- Voy… voy a hacer todo lo que pida sin contradecirle nada a cambio de dos cosas.- comentó agachando su mirada, se quedó unos segundos esperando que él dijera algo pero no escuchó palabra salir de su boca.

Acomodó un mechón tras su oreja derecha y elevó la vista encontrándose con la mirada seria del hombre, suspiró y continuó.- Una, es que me deje seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, me refiero a trabajar en el laboratorio… y dos, que mi padre salga beneficiado en todo esto.

\- ¿Tu padre?- interrogó alzando una ceja extrañado.- ¿Te refieres al otro humano científico?- dedujo al recordar que habían dos científicos terrícolas.

\- Si.- dijo posando sus ojos turquesa en él.

\- ¿Qué clase de beneficios?- habló curvando sus labios, la actitud de la humana le divertía de cierta forma, si fuera otra estaría muerta o estaría tirada en el piso como una basura llorando por lo que él le había hecho, pero ella no, estaba ahí arrodillada en su cama muy cerca de él, sentía su pierna ser rozada por la rodilla de ella y al parecer la mujer aun no se había dado cuenta, la frágil criatura había resultado ser osada y le estaba enfrentando a como podía, a él, al Príncipe Saiyajin.

Lo vio sonreír y supo que no podía poner un pie en falso o él podía enojarse y acabar con su existencia ahí mismo, aunque parecía relajado y no pensaba en hacerle daño, pero debía de todas formas ser cautelosa y evitar a toda costa su enfado.- Solo son un par de cosas con respecto a él.- dijo manteniendo su mirada sobre el hombre.- Que viva en mejores condiciones que las que ahora se encuentra y que me asegure que él no sufrirá ningún daño.

\- ¿Está pidiéndome protección para él?

\- Si.

\- ¿De qué quieres protegerlo?- preguntó interesado.

\- De usted.- respondió y automáticamente se mordió la lengua por no pensar antes de hablar.

\- ¿De mí?

\- Me refiero a que…- agachó la mirada sin saber cómo continuar, lo pensó un poco y dijo.- Bueno, se lo peligroso que es esto y que si hago algo que a usted no le gusta podría matar a mi padre en venganza.

Sonrió por el atrevimiento de ella y le gustó la sinceridad con que le hablaba, nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera atrevido a decir tal cosa.- Eres arriesgada humana.- dijo tomando con sus dedos la fina barbilla de la mujer dándole un pequeño apretón.- Así que…- pauso un momento para observarla mientras la soltaba, pasó su vista por aquel rostro infantil a su ver, y continuó bajando su mirada hasta sus pechos donde sus pezones se transparentaba por aquella tela blanca. La peliazul de dio cuenta de su escudriño y bajó el rostro ¿Apenada? Quizá, pero la mirada del hombre la hacía sentirse de esa forma. Continuó descendiendo y observó su estrecha cintura que se ampliaba hacia abajo en unas redondeadas caderas hasta sus muslos cubiertos por la mitad por la prenda.- ¿Vas a hacer cualquier cosa que yo te pida sin contraponerte?- terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si.- dijo sabiendo muy bien que haciendo aquel trato ella estaba atada a obedecer la palabra de aquel Saiyajin sin rechistar, pero ella fue egoísta consigo misma al pensar en el bienestar de su padre, prefería que él estuviera bien aunque ella tuviera que sacrificar su orgullo y dignidad. Ya su madre había muerto por su culpa, haría lo imposible ahora por mantener con vida a su padre, lo único que le quedaba en ese maldito planeta. Pero aun en contra de su propia suficiencia y fuerza de voluntad estaba buscando la manera de sacar un poco de provecho de aquella situación.

\- ¿No crees que está pidiendo mucho?- preguntó él en un tono de burla que ella no pasó desapercibido.

Curvó sus delgadas cejas y lo miró frunciendo sus labios con enojo.- En mi planeta siempre fui una mujer respetada y muy importante, me trajeron hasta aquí y sigo pensando en que lo soy, sigo siendo la científica más inteligente que trabaja para el Rey…

\- Trabajabas.- interrumpió él con diversión, le causaba gracia ver a la mujer hablando con prepotencia y altanería, quizá ella no se daba cuenta aun de que podía morir por su soberbia, o tal vez su comportamiento solo era obra de su carácter, pero estaba seguro que no era una mujer cualquiera como creyó en un principio.

\- Como sea…- respondió por impulso de forma tosca a lo que el Saiyajin volvió a su semblante serio del que ella no se percató.- Sé que si voy a servirle al Príncipe en todo lo que ordene algo debo de recibir a cambio ¿No cree?- terminó decir observando la mirada fría del hombre sobre ella.

\- Estar viva es tu recompensa.- respondió manteniendo sus ojos sobre ella.

\- No es mucho lo que pido.- insistió dándose cuenta de que su rodilla estaba rosando la pierna del Saiyajin y se apartó por instinto.

\- Debería de cortarte la lengua terrícola.- respondió descruzando sus brazos y tomándola por de la muñeca, la haló haciéndola que se sentara en su regazo con cada una de sus piernas a los lados de su cadera.- Pero acepto solamente una de tus condiciones.- dijo con vos ronca regocijándose de la mirada de miedo que le dio la peliazul. Ella sabía que si él estaba accediendo tan fácilmente a su petición es porque algo tramaba… ¿ _Dijo solo a una_?se preguntó mentalmente.

\- Podría simplemente forzarte, pero me entretiene más que hagas las cosas en silencio y no lloriqueando y gritando.- terminó él de decir, subió su mano por la espalda de la mujer ejerciendo presión para acercarla un poco.

\- ¿Solo a una?- pregunto ella tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de él y no en sus caricias.

\- A la segunda.- respondió tomándola ahora por la nuca y acercándola a él sin delicadeza. La peliazul dejó escapar un gritito por el susto y se limitó a ver la expresión divertida del Saiyajin. Pensó por un momento que iba a… ¿Besarla quizá? Pero desechó la idea al sentir los labios del hombre acariciándole el cuello, cerró sus ojos pero recordó que el dolor aun no desaparecía de su vientre. Colocó las manos sobre su hombro y lo empujó.- No me siento bien.- dijo en vos baja esperando que el Príncipe no se enojara.

\- Si quieres que cumpla con mi parte tú también debes de comenzar a cumplir con la tuya.- indicó sin soltarla mientras incrementaba sus besos en el cuello de la muchacha, abandonó su lado derecho y prosiguió con el lado izquierdo.

\- No es que no quiera cumplir… solo que estoy adolorida.- dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio al sentir otra punzada en su intimidad, de verdad que aun le dolía.- Además, necesito que me diga sí a ambas cosas.- agregó sin darse por vencida aun.

\- Sí a lo segundo, no a lo primero y es mi última palabra.- dijo dejando de besarla pero sin apartarse de su cuello.- Voy a dejarte descansar.- habló ahora ronco cerca de su oreja haciendo que la peliazul temblara con placer.- Pero mañana no vas a salvarte.- comentó sonriendo al sentir la reacción en el cuerpo de la humana. La soltó y apartó acostándose en la cama boca abajo.

Bulma no dijo nada más, prefirió no insistir más en el asunto, pero supo que iba a convencerlo de alguna manera, por lo menos había conseguido que su padre estuviera seguro. Ahora su vida había cambiado y su futuro no era el que ella había pensado cuando llegó al planeta ¿Qué sería de ella cuando el Príncipe se aburriera de su cuerpo? ¿Qué sería de su padre? Sus ojos se humedecieron pero no quiso seguir pensando en aquello, se acostó lo más lejos que pudo del hombre y tomó una de las sábanas arropándose, el clima en el planeta era demasiado frió por la madrugada, la tela no le brindaba el calor que ella necesitaba pero aun así consiguió quedarse dormida al instante.

\- ¡El Príncipe viene hacía aquí!- gritó uno de los ayudantes del laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué diablos?- interrogó Piccoro al ver al extraterrestre de forma humanoide pero con piel lavanda entrar gritando despavorido al laboratorio.

\- ¡El Príncipe Vegeta estará aquí en unos minutos!- gritó nuevamente el hombre totalmente paralizado por el miedo.

\- Tranquilízate maldición, tal vez solo venga a ver los nuevos proyectos.- dijo tratando de mantener la calma que en realidad no sentía, el Príncipe había estado ahí solamente en dos ocasiones durante los veinte años que él había estado trabajando como científico para ellos _¿Qué mierda quería ahora?_ se preguntó, pero sabía que no saldría nada bueno de esa visita, el mismísimo Príncipe Saiyajin no era de los que perdía el tiempo yendo a un aburrido laboratorio a ver los avances de los proyectos, para eso él se reunía con el Rey y en alguna ocasiones con él, pero lo que sí sabía es que para ello programaban tal encuentro y no tenían la necesidad que la realeza visitara esa parte del castillo.

\- ¡Dejen de actuar como imbéciles!- dijo haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos, estar tranquilos es lo único que podían hacer, aunque muy bien tenían por sabido la reputación del Saiya, si algo no le gustaba sencillamente pulverizaba al infeliz que se le atravesaba por enfrente, sabían todos muy bien lo despiadado que era e incluso aun más que el mismísimo Rey, es de ahí el temor que sentía con solo pronunciar su nombre.

\- Estamos de acuerdo por primera vez en algo.- se escuchó resonar la vos grave de Vegeta en aquel cuarto de laboratorio.

\- Príncipe.- dijo reverenciándolo Piccoro y los demás lo imitaron, cómo odiaba al mocoso insolente, lo odiaba demasiado por ser el Príncipe de la raza que purgó y vendió su planeta a los mercenarios espaciales, el enano a pesar de tener solamente 18 años era más fuerte que cualquiera, incluso habían rumores de que había sobrepasado el poder del Rey, no sabían si era cierto, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que se volvió poderoso desde corta edad.

\- ¿Dónde está el científico terrícola?- habló imponente entrando con dos subordinados, uno de cada lado a medio metro tras él quedándose cerca de la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos mirando al insecto verde frente a él.

\- Está en los calabozos Príncipe.- respondió Piccoro nervioso, si algo salía mal y Vegeta se daba cuenta de que la humana científica había desaparecido de seguro el terminaría hecho polvo, no creyó que ni a él ni al Rey les gustara saber que la mente brillante detrás de los ingeniosos avances del planeta estaba desaparecida… quizá por esa razón estaba ahí y solo pudo comenzar a contar los minutos de vida que le quedaban.

\- Él…- comenzó a hablar haciendo una pausa y levantando levemente el rostro para verlo a la cara.- Está buscando a su hija.- dijo y lo miró arquear una ceja.- A la humana científica.- aclaró nervioso, lo vio curvar sus labios en una sonrisa retorcida y supo que su final venía, sentía que iba a pulverizarlo ahí mismo.

\- Ve por él.- dijo entrando completamente al lugar mirando los planos que estaban en un gran mesón.

\- Si, Príncipe.- respondió con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien ¿Se había salvado? ¡Maldita sea que sí! Aunque no podía cantar victoria aun ¿Qué quería el príncipe con el humano?

El frío aun no desaparecía de la habitación, pero había mermado y ya no era tan perceptible para la peliazul, se removió unos minutos sin llegar a abrir los ojos y estiró su cuerpo cansada, se sentía molida, cada uno de sus músculos le dolía en demasía… Abrió lentamente sus párpados y sus orbes turquesas se fijaron en el techo, bostezó poniendo una mano en su boca y se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama, aclaró sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces y observó la habitación, los recuerdos llegaron a ella y supo que ya no estaba en aquel pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado en el laboratorio, pero… tampoco estaba donde el Saiyajin la había llevado. Se resbaló hasta la orilla de aquella gran cama y descubrió su cuerpo arropado por una sábana blanca, puso sus pies en el piso y miró que estaba parada en una alfombra de color gris, definitivamente no era la habitación de anoche. Se puso de pie y el dolor punzante apareció de nuevo haciendo que se encorvara un poco mientras tocaba su vientre, era menos doloroso pero de igual manera estorboso, hizo una mueca fastidiada observando a su alrededor y vio el tamaño de la habitación, era enorme en comparación con el cuarto donde ella solía dormir. Los muebles de esa recámara eran lujosos y todo parecía estar tan limpio y ordenado, se irguió y caminó recorriendo el lugar, vio la puerta y por un momento pensó en huir, pero desistió al pensar en que si lo hacía su padre también pagaría las consecuencia de sus actos, desechó la idea rápidamente y desde la puerta admiró todo el lugar, hacia el lado derecho se encontraba una pequeña sala, la adornaban unos muebles de color negro parecido al cuero que ella conocía en la tierra, más al fondo estaba la cama de frente a la sala y al lado izquierdo de ésta se hallaba una puerta, fue a ella y la abrió, era él baño y comprobó que estaba completamente sola, no habían rastros del Saiyajin, salió, abrió dos puertas que estaban cerca de la entrada de la ducha y miró toda la ropa que solía usar el Príncipe, habían trajes color azul, unos más claros que otros y totalmente ordenados, armaduras, guantes, botas, varias capas rojas y lo que le llamó la atención fueron esos pequeños aparatos que siempre notó que traían enganchados en su oreja y tapando uno de sus ojos.

Mordió su labio inferior y tuvo la intención de tomar uno, pero mejor dejó su curiosidad de lado y fue a sentarse a la cama.- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó en un susurro, seguramente esa era la recámara del Príncipe Saiyajin ya que ahí estaba la ropa que lo había visto usar, aunque todos ellos vestían de igual forma pero la armadura del Príncipe y del Rey tenían un sello real en las armadura que los distinguía de los demás, por otra parte estaban también colgadas ahí las capas rojas que él llevaba siempre, sin duda era la habitación de ese sujeto. La recámara por otra parte era todo lujo _¿Cómo había llegado ella ahí? ¿En qué momento?_ pensó, se paró y se dispuso a darse un baño caliente que en realidad sintió necesitarlo sintiendo por primera vez que extrañaba el laboratorio.

\- Príncipe.- dijo Piccoro entrando al lugar seguido del científico Briefs.

\- Bien… ¡Largo!- gritó haciendo a todos brincar en sus puestos y salir rápidamente incluyendo a Piccoro que lo reverenció antes de irse al igual que los demás, solo quedaron junto a él el par de soldados que lo acompañaban.

\- Ustedes también ¡Largo de aquí!- les gritó y ambos, se inclinaron como el protocolo lo demandaba y salieron.

\- Así que…- comenzó a hablar Vegeta cuando estuvo a solas con el hombre.- ¿Qué hacías en los calabozos?- preguntó, él sabía que estaba haciendo, pero quiso poner a prueba al humano para saber si era capaz de mentirle o ver una reacción de duda en él.

\- Príncipe Vegeta.- contestó dándole una leve reverencia.- Busco a mi Bulma.- comentó totalmente sereno.

\- ¿Bulma?- preguntó cayendo en cuenta que era el nombre de su esclava. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntárselo a la mujer, era algo poco relevante.

\- Si Bulma es mi hija señor, ella desapareció y estoy preocupado buscándola.- confesó el hombre con una vos totalmente serena que extrañó al Saiyajin, pensó que el terrícola era igual de imprudente que la humana pero al contrario de aquello él parecía relajado y para nada insensato. Sonrió ladino y levantó el mentón con orgullo mirando al hombre de cabello lila.

\- Tu hija está conmigo.- soltó soberbio sin importarle lo que el viejo pensara.

\- ¿Mi Bulma está bien?- preguntó por primera vez mostrando un poco de sentimientos… _Repulsivo_ , pensó el joven Saiya.

\- Por su puesto… Humano.- gruñó con hastío, odiaba ver a algún sujeto mostrando emociones, eso los hacía débiles y él repudiaba la debilidad.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Puedo verla?- preguntó sin moverse de su lugar, pero su vos salía en tono de preocupación.

\- No.- dijo caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban los planos.- Tu hija ahora me pertenece.- continuó hablando mientras observaba los lienzos con diferentes figuras y fórmulas.

\- ¿En qué sentido?- habló el doctor Briefs manteniendo la calma, desde el momento en que ese Saiyajin dijo "ahora me pertenece" supo la gravedad de la situación, pero quiso escucharlo de sus labios.

\- En todos… Humano.- respondió con una sonrisa perversa.- Ahora tú, vas a trabajar directamente para mí.- vio arquear una ceja al terrícola y lo divirtió, jamás vio en algún sujeto tanta calma a pesar de estar hablando con él, no cabía duda que era tan valiente como su esclava y eso de cierta forma le agradó.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle Príncipe?- respondió, sabía que no debía oponérsele a esos aliens sino quería terminar sus días asesinado, deseaba más que todo ver a su hija, por ello tenía que actuar con la cabeza fría y no ir en contra de lo que el Príncipe de esa raza despiadada le pedía.

\- Te lo haré saber luego, ahora continúa haciendo lo tuyo.- dijo saliendo del lugar.

\- ¿Qué mierda quería el Príncipe?- preguntó Piccoro en un susurro entrando una vez el Saiyajin se había ido junto a sus soldados.

El doctor Briefs solo negó con la cabeza, no quiso hablar de aquello con nadie, él sabe lo peligroso que es tratar con esos tipos y sobre todo con el Príncipe, su hija estaba con ese Saiya y él debía actuar reservado, con cautela para no generarle problemas a Bulma, podía ser que cualquier cosa que pasara entre él y ese hombre generara represarías contra su pequeña. Solo esperaba que por Kamisama ella se encontrara bien.

Bulma había estado unos 25 minutos en lo que parecía ser el jacuzzi, era como los que habían en su planeta y cuando lo vio no dudó ni dos segundos en llenarlo y meterse en aquella agua tibia. Sus pensamientos iban y venían saltando de una idea a otra, no sabía si insistirle o no al Príncipe sobre seguir trabajando en el laboratorio, ella amaba su trabajo y es lo que la había mantenido ocupada durante todo esos dos años y medio en el planeta, la distraía de los problemas y compartía tiempo con su padre haciendo lo que a ambos les gustaba. Pero ella es Bulma Briefs, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y cuando viera la oportunidad de convencerlo lo haría, por el momento había decidido dejar pasar unos días antes de volver a mencionarle eso, además, ella necesitaba estar con su padre tanto como él la necesitaba, su madre había muerto y no podía dejarlo solo o se deprimiría por la pérdida de su esposa y ahora de ella, sabía que por ella es que él se había mantenido fuerte, no podía dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo solo por cumplir con los caprichos del Saiyajin. Cuando sintió que era tiempo suficiente para que sus músculos se relajaran salió envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla, bostezó y decidió dormir un poco para despejar sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta, fue directo a la cama, se quito la toalla y se colocó el camisón blanco, levantó la sábana y puso la rodilla en el colchón pero antes de que pudiera acostarse unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura haciéndola brincar.

\- ¿Estás lista?- escuchó que preguntaban en su oído, sabía que era la vos de él y lentamente se giró un poco para mirarlo.

\- Me asustó… Príncipe.- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

\- ¿Por qué has usado mi baño?- le pregunto en un ronroneo comenzando a lamerle el cuello.

\- Creí que podía… ¿Le molesta?- preguntó ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo pequeñas descargas de placer en su cuerpo.

\- No.- respondió para girarla y tenerla de frente, se hundió en su cuello succionando la piel blanquecina suavemente, colocó sus manos en su cadera y la levantó un poco para subirla a la cama, se deslizaron hasta quedar en el centro y el se puso sobre ella abriéndole las piernas.

\- ¿Descansaste?- preguntó besando la mandíbula de la muchacha de un lado a otro.

\- Un poco.- dijo cerrando sus ojos y permitiéndose disfrutar de las caricias. Habían hecho un trato y estaba más que dispuesta a cumplirlo a cambio de mejorar la vida de su padre… literalmente se había vendido y una punzada de asco se mezcló con las sensaciones de excitación.

\- Debiste descansar mientras no estaba.- le susurró encendido comenzando a moverse sobre la peliazul que para su gusto no tenía ropa, claro, fue por eso que él no se molestó en entregársela anoche.

\- Ahhh.- suspiró la peliazul embriagada del éxtasis, se sentía tan sucia por permitir que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma a los toques de ese salvaje, pero debía mantenerse dócil y no rehusarse para que el hombre cumpliera con su parte del trato.

En sí el Saiyajin no le era desagradable, pero no es lo que ella quería, no es con aquello que soñó cuando estaba pequeña y lo que le dolía y ofendía era el hecho de que él la había tomado a la fuerza obligándola a hacerlo con él, además, sabía muy bien que estaba siendo simplemente el juguete nuevo del Príncipe y que cuando él se cansara la iba a desechar. Estaba consciente que por ahora no iba a hacerle daño, pues si accedía a sus caprichos no iba a tener problemas con el sujeto, pero para eso había tenido que rebajar su gran orgullo a nada, pasó en un día de ser la científica mano derecha del jefe de laboratorio a ser la "esclava personal" del Príncipe Saiyajin, pero por sobre su orgullo, su dignidad, su autoestima y amor propio estaba su padre, por nada en el universo iba a permitir que el muriera, ya bastante tenía con la culpa que le carcomía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en su madre.

\- Necesito pedirle algo.- habló decidida entre jadeos.

\- Ahora no.- respondió el guerrero tomando la orilla del vestido y subiéndolo hasta dejarla desnuda, posó sus orbes ónix en el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha y supo en ese momento que debía medirse con su fuerza si quería conservarla por mucho tiempo ¿Quería mantenerla viva durante varios meses? Claro, hasta que se saciara de los encantos de la mujer. La observó un poco más, se veía demasiado frágil ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Había mirado mujeres de muchas especies pero ninguna como esa, parecía que podía romperla con solo tocarla. Se acercó a ella frente a su rostro y vio sus labios, eran de color rosado al igual que sus mejillas, besó sus pómulos y bajo cerca de su boca dando cortos besos y la escuchó jadear. Se apartó un instante y comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, su miembro palpitante estaba apretándole dentro del pantalón spandex, desnudo se acomodó entre las piernas de la muchacha y la penetró en una embestida que bien para él no lo hizo con fuerza ella sintió nuevamente aquella dolorosa sensación.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me duele!- gimió deslizándose hacia arriba para liberarse pero él la tomó de la cadera y empezó a embestirla.

\- ¡Maldición me duele!- gritó pero él la silenció colocando una de sus manos en su boca, la peliazul no pudo hacer nada más que aguantar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle sin siquiera pensarlo, el maldito estaba dañándola, el dolor era punzante y sentía como se abrían sus paredes en su interior, quería en ese instante poder tener la fuerza y quitárselo de encima para salir corriendo de ahí y no verlo nunca más. Él hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella mordiéndola sutilmente mientras sentía su orgasmo aproximarse, la embistió más fuerte y la escuchó gemir aun con su boca tapada, el dolor había comenzado a pasar y el placer iba inundándola poco a poco, se abrazó a su cuello y pasó sus manos por la espalda del Saiyajin enterrando sus uñas en él, cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta del abrazo la apartó y se irguió sin dejar de penetrarla, no le gustaba para nada la sensación que le producían los abrazos de la humana. Sintió su cuerpo caliente al percibir como iba más hondo y el roce de sus miembros era algo demasiado placentero, el Príncipe bajó la mirada y la vio arquear su espalda mientras sentía su miembro ser apretado en el interior de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ahhh! Vegeta.- gimió fuerte apretando la sábana y cerrando sus ojos apreciando el orgasmo recorrerle cada fibra de su cuerpo, se retorció con gozo y en ese instante sintió ser llenada de la esencia caliente del hombre, escuchó un gruñido y lo sintió caer sobre ella mientras respiraba agitadamente. Instintivamente la peliazul puso su mano en la cabeza de él acariciando su cabello y en ese momento se levantó de golpe abandonando el interior de la terrícola.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella mirándolo extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás tocándome?- interrogó poniendo sus manos a cada lado de ella y su piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

\- Es… es una simple caricia.- dijo ella reflejando temor en sus ojos turquesa.

\- No me gustan.- dijo con rabia.- Y si vuelves a hacerlo vas a perder la mano con la que me hayas tocado.- para cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta de la inmensidad que llevaban sobre sí aquellas palabras él ya estaba entrando al baño, se sentó en la cama adolorida y buscó el camisón que estaba sobre la alfombra y se vistió _¿Por qué demonios no le gustaba que lo tocara?_ Pensó, eso era algo que iba a averiguar.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** Bueno chicas, la historia está avanzando y me he quedado encanta con el capítulo… no se ustedes ¿Qué opinan? :P

Si ven errores ortográficos agradecería que me avisen y ustedes disculparan por ello, pero siempre se pasan o hay palabras a las que se les pone o quitan letras sin uno darse cuenta

Bueno, espero me dejen su reviews y nos estamos leyendo, actualizaré pronto, las quiero n.n Chain


	4. Experimentando

**Capítulo IV: Experimentando**

* * *

Había pasado por lo menos unas 5 horas a solas en aquella enorme habitación, estaba aburrida naturalmente, ella jamás había sido una mujer monótona, en su planeta siempre buscaba entretenerse con algo, tenía muchos amigos y siempre había una idea para divertirse… suspiró melancólica, a pesar del tiempo y de saber que la mayoría estaban muertos… los extrañaba, bueno, en realidad no sabía si sobrevivieron o si esos malditos los asesinaron, pero lo más probable es que lo último seguro fue lo que sucedió, su corazón se encogía de solo pensar en todos los recuerdos que tenía con ellos, eran demasiado buenos como para tener aquel destino. Ahora que tenía tiempo de pensar y de recordarlos supo cuanto daría por volver a su vida de hace dos años y medio, regresar el tiempo y poder revertir aquel día en que los Saiyajin purgaron su planeta. Realmente eran tormentosos los recuerdos de ver a su planeta caer bajo el dominio de esa maldita raza, pero aunque el tiempo retrocediera no había nada que hacer ¿Cómo luchar contra esos extraterrestres de fuerza brutal? Los terrícolas eran todos menos fuertes en comparación de los Saiyas teniendo cero oportunidades contra ellos.

Debía buscar algo que hacer encerrada ahí, pues sino seguramente se volvería loca…Caminó de un lado a otro mirando de arriba abajo las cuatro paredes, se sentó en el "glorioso" sofá de la sala al lado derecho de la puerta principal, era demasiado suave y le encantó, por lo menos algo de aquella habitación tan impecablemente limpia y ordenada le agradaba. A media mañana un poco después de que el Saiya Real se había retirado de la recámara dejándola sola, después del "pequeño incidente" donde la amenazó por haberlo tocado, unos sirvientes habían entrado con una bandeja de comida de diferentes colores y texturas que para Bulma no fueron tan agradables, a su ver, había demasiada carne y muy pocas frutas, era adicta a ellas pero desde que había tocado piso en el planeta rojo no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlas, incluso llegó a considerar que estaba olvidado el sabor de su fruta favorita… las fresas y que mejor si iban acompañas de crema batida, eran su pequeño delirio.

Suspiró por enésima vez y picó algo parecido a la gelatina de la Tierra, era de color azul oscuro… se tentó a probarla, sabía entre ácido y salado, inmediatamente escupió el bocado con una expresión de asco dibujada en su rostro, cuando el mal sabor se disipó un poco tomó un plato con carne, frunció las cejas amurrando sus labios con desprecio para luego descartar la idea de comerlo, desistió de querer por lo menos intentar comer aunque sea un poco de esos raros alimentos y fue directo a la cama, tenía demasiada hambre, pero tampoco era para atragantarse de esa asquerosa comida. Miró el techo blanco estando acostada boca arriba, posó sus manos sobre su abdomen y nuevamente suspiró, estaba inquieta moviendo los dedos de sus pies hiperactivos , giró a la derecha sobre aquel enorme colchón rodando todo su cuerpo un par de veces, luego a la izquierda quedando boca abajo, hundió su rostro en la blanca almohada y se ahogó en aquel aroma… era el olor del Saiyajin, aspiró profundo y levantó su rostro posando sus orbes turquesa en el cojín, se quedó con los ojos fijos sobre la tela y recordó las palabras que había cruzado con el hombre _¿Por qué siempre estás tocándome?_ le había preguntado, _es una simple caricia_ , le respondió ella… _No me gustan… Y si vuelves a hacerlo vas a perder la mano con la que me hayas tocado,_ amenazó él y ella notó en su momento la rabia conque había dicho aquellas palabras, _pero_ _¿Por qué?_ , el contacto para ella era importante, bueno, no solo era así para ella, en sí para cualquier humano era indispensable tener acercamiento y sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias íntimas, por lo que sabía en tal acto se demostraba no solo deseo, sino también amor, pero ese era asunto aparte, en esa "relación" Príncipe- Esclava no podía ni nunca habría tal cosa, era una burla tan solo pensarlo, pero sea como sea, la actitud del Príncipe podría catalogarse como reacia y ariscas lo que la llevaba a pensar en un "por qué".

Se levantó de la cama y fue a observar nuevamente los diferentes platillos, encontró en un vaso un poco de agua y la tomó al instante, estaba sedienta, echó un último vistazo a la comida e igual se le volvió a revolver el estómago, bostezó en ese momento y decidió que dormir era lo único que podía hacer en aquel maldito lugar que la aprisionaba de su amada libertad.

.

.

El entrenamiento estaba rindiendo los frutos esperados para el Príncipe Saiyajin, se sentía tan eufórico en aquel momento en que la adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo poniéndolo alerta de los ataques de sus contrincantes. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus caninos en una sonrisa retorcida, tenía a 6 de sus soldados elite haciéndole frente en aquella inmensa sala de entrenamiento, estaba dándoles una dura lección y mostrándoles como siempre que era el mejor. Al cabo de 8 horas de arduo esfuerzo físico dio por terminada la sesión de entrenamientos, salió de la sala dejando a más de 20 soldados heridos, unos aun podían mantenerse levitando en el aire jadeantes por el inmenso dolor que sentían, otros apenas podían sostener en pie debido a las grandes cortadas en sus cuerpo y los demás quedaron tirados en el piso con la mayoría de sus huesos rotos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar, el Príncipe Saiyajin era despiadado y eso alegraba a cada uno de ellos, amaban tener a un guerrero de esa calaña como gobernante, era un orgullo servirle tanto a hijo como a padre y sin pensarlo darían la vida en nombre del Rey y el Príncipe Vegeta. Su orgullo y honor eran parte de ellos adheridos como una segunda piel amando por sobre todo las batallas.

El Saiya Real caminó por el largo pasillo que se dirigía a sus aposentos, con una mano sosteniendo su abdomen, su ceño fruncido más de lo habitual y su boca torcida en señal de dolor, si, dolía, pero en igual medida no representaba absolutamente nada para él, los guardias que estaban vigilando los rincones del palacio solo se limitaron a ver pasar a su Príncipe por el pasaje dejando en el camino un gran rastro de sangre que salía a través de la profunda cortada, para ellos resultaba del todo natural apreciar aquella escena, su Príncipe se desvivía en la sala de entrenamiento fortaleciendo su cuerpo a través de los entrenamientos y muy bien sabían lo cruelmente excesivo que era. A pesar de estar tan mal herido aun mantenía su cuerpo erguido como si aquello no significara nada.

Vegeta entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, se agachó un poco aguantando el dolor, estaba solo, y no tenía que fingir una postura de hierro frente a los mediocres soldados. Dio unos pasos adentro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, un gruñido salió de su boca apretando fuerte la mandíbula aguantando las pulsaciones intensas provenientes de su carne abierta … _No es nada_ , pensó, quitó lentamente la mano de la herida, bajó su vista y observó como una gran cantidad de sangre brotó cayendo parte en el piso y otra manchando la tela del sillón, volvió a colocar su mano haciendo presión, quiso levantarse pero el maldito dolor punzante lo regresó al sofá, gimió de dolor mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos, respiró profundo y un pequeño ruido lo distrajo un momento, dirigió su rostro mirando en dirección de donde provenía y vio a la mujer acostada en su cama, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia… es más ni si quiera se acordaba que ella estaba ahí.

Bulma escuchó a alguien entrar y supuso que era el Saiyajin, se quedó quieta en la cama esperando que él llegara a acostarse pero no sucedió, esperó unos segundos y escuchó los quejidos del hombre, no se movió, y ahora un gemido la hizo saltar en su posición, su vos grave había resonado en la habitación, su cuerpo le decía que no se moviera, que no hiciera ningún ruido pues si algo malo pasaba con el hombre no debía ser nada bueno como para que gimiera en ese tono, había notado con cuan dolor había salido aquel quejido, pero su curiosidad pudo más, se armó de valor y se sentó en la cama mirando medio cuerpo del Saiya sobre salir por riba del respaldo del sofá, no podía verlo del todo, solo de torso hacia arriba así que se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia él.

\- No te acerques.- le gruñó el Saiyajin asustándola un poco, dio un brinco en su lugar y solo lo observó.

Otro gruñido salió de la boca de él y lo vio arrugar el ceño y rechinar los dientes.- ¿Está bien?- se atrevió a preguntarle… no obtuvo respuesta, mordió su labio inferior y entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su cintura apretándolas en señal de nerviosismo. Lo miró ponerse de pie y entonces descubrió lo que pasaba, la sangre caía a borbotones del abdomen del Príncipe, automáticamente se llevó ambas manos hacia la boca para ahogar un grito y corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Kami que te ocurrió!- dijo acercándose.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS!- gritó furioso y avanzó metiéndose al baño.

Bulma recorrió con sus ojos el lugar y vio el piso desde la puerta hasta el sofá y luego siguió el rastro de sangre hasta perderse dentro del baño, algo se movió en ella y a pesar de lo que él dijera iba a ayudarlo ¿Cómo demonios se había dañado tanto? Un sentimiento de agonía recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar otro gruñido provenir del cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

\- ¡Príncipe está perdiendo demasiada sangre!- dijo al verlo curvado sosteniéndose de la pared con una mano y con la otra apretar su abdomen.

\- Vete.- respondió recostando su frente en el brazo con que se apoyaba en la muralla.

\- Necesita ayuda médica ¡Por Kami! se está desangrando.- alegó llegando hasta ponerse tras él.

\- ¡Largo! Esto no es nada.- vociferó en la misma posición.

\- Va a morir si sigue botando más sangre, déjeme ayudarle.- insistió acercándose más a él.

\- Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de una miserable esclava.- contestó con toda la repugnancia que pudo levantando su rostro para verla.

Bulma sintió que sus palabras eran como dagas, la hirieron justo en el orgullo, pero claro, ella estaba muy consciente de lo que significaba en ese planeta y aun más para el déspota Príncipe, todo lo que de ese altanero sujeto salía la hacían sentirse más que miserable, sus palabras la hacían sentirse reducida, demasiado como para sentir que no valía nada, peor que un bote de basura, por lo menos ese objeto servía para algo ¿Y ella? No lo sabía, tal vez si servía como un objeto, el imbécil Saiyajin real le daba un uso como a cualquier cosa, era útil solamente para su placer sexual… ¿Entonces eso le daba alguna clase de derechos? No, nunca tendría ningún tipo de privilegios por ser su esclava sexual ella "tenía el deber de complacerlo" desde el punto de vista del Príncipe, aunque para la peliazul pensaba que ella no tenía por qué darle nada a ese sujeto.

Lo vio erguirse echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba sus dientes reteniendo el dolor que sentía, cerró sus ojos aguantando las punzadas que daba su herida abierta y suspiró profundo tragándose consigo la agonía que le causaba el dolor, movió un poco su mano de la herida y dirigió su mirada a ésta, Bulma posó sus orbes azules en sus movimientos y observó como la sangre brollaba sin parar y supo entonces que ese hombre iba a morir, él no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarse y tampoco le había permitido ayudarlo… _si él muere,_ pensó unos segundos y las esperanzas que había perdido volvieron a ella cálidas y consoladoras dándole una buena respuesta a su vida, si el moría ella sería libre, si el Príncipe engreído dejaba de existir ella sería una mujer libre, seguiría trabajando para el Rey y viviría la vida que estaba llevando junto a su padre como en estos últimos años. No habría quién más la molestara y mucho menos sexualmente como ese hombre lo había hecho, el Rey Saiya no tenía dobles intenciones con ella y lo más lógico es que la enviara de nuevo a trabajar al laboratorio, pero ¿Podría vivir de esa manera? ¿Podría vivir con su conciencia limpia después de dejar morir a su verdugo? La verdad era, que ella no es así, nunca había sido capaz ni de matar una mosca, pero ese hombre le había hecho daño, la ha obligado a acostarse con él y la convirtió en su esclava, su enojo volvió así como su conciencia remordía por sus pensamientos retorcidos, pero el rencor que sentía por el tipo era grande, nadie jamás la había humillado como él.

Sus renovadas esperanzas se vieron apagadas cuando lo vio caer de repente de rodillas sobre el piso duro escuchando en seguida un gruñido salir de la boca de él, su corazón dio un brinco alterado al verlo así y sin tan siquiera meditarlo se acercó a Vegeta hincándose a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la de él que sostenía con fuerza la carne abierta llenándose en seguida con su sangre echando por un tubo todos sus sucios pensamientos, dejarlo morir ya no era una opción para ella.

\- Voy a curarte quieras o no.- dijo apartando la mano del hombre de la herida sin delicadeza.

\- TU… ¡TU HACES LO QUE YO ORDENO ESCLAVA!- gritó cabreado por su insolencia y necedad, no se dio cuenta ni en qué momento la mujer ya estaba explorando con sus manos la herida sangrante de su abdomen.

Bulma se sobresaltó con el grito pero no iba a ceder, si él quería pulverizarla por ayudarle, adelante… que lo hiciera, peor no se podían poner las cosas para ella, pero aunque su mente le decía que lo dejara desangrarse y morir, su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que lo escuchaba quejarse y lo miraba sufrir, no podía, no tenía un agujero negro en vez de corazón para dejar que el Saiya muriera de esa forma frente a sus ojos pudiendo hacer ella algo para que eso no pasara.- Acuéstate.- dijo subiendo la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos negros de Vegeta mirándola con odio. En un segundo pasó de estar a unos centímetros cerca de él a tener la cara del Saiya demasiado cerca de su rostro. Sintió las manos del él sostener su rostro con fuerza y la mirada irascible que le dedicaba.

\- Te dije que si me tocabas ibas a morir humana- afirmó él en tono de vos lúgubre que le erizaron los vellos a la peliazul desde la nuca pasando un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

\- Máteme y después muere desangrado sobre su "real sangre… Príncipe"- respondió harta de la terquedad del hombre fijando sus ojos azules decididos en la mirada oscura de él.

La soltó con brusquedad haciéndola caer de espaldas y escupió un poco de sangre en el piso, sentía que ya no le quedaban demasiadas fuerzas y muy en su contra sus ojos comenzaron a cerrársele.

.

.

Se sentía solo, la pérdida de su esposa le había sentado demasiado mal, no lo demostraba, nunca, no quería que la peliazul se sintiera peor o igual que él, sabía muy bien que su joven hija se sentía culpable por la muerte de Bunny, pero él jamás pensó así, las cosas se dieron así porque el destino así lo quiso, nadie tenía la culpa de que esos barbaros purgaran la tierra y destrozaran todo lo que se les puso enfrente, ellos tuvieron solamente la mala suerte de que esos sujetos se los llevaran para servir en su planeta.

Cada día que pasaba lo único que no lo hacía quebrarse era ella, su hija de 16 años ahora estaba en manos de uno de esos monstruos, él sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de aquello y que solo debía seguir fingiendo serenidad frente a sus compañeros de trabajo, ya más de una vez Piccoro le había interrogado sobre el paradero de la peliazul, pero él o evadía la pregunta o simplemente no respondía a aquello ¿Cómo iba a decirle que el Príncipe Saiyajin había tomado a su pequeña? Todos se darían cuenta y no creía debido que eso saliera a luz, el Rey o su hijo podían mandar a matarlo por tal insolencia y su hija pagaría de igual forma. No había duda de que esos tipos eran sucios ¿Cómo podía el Rey permitir que su hijo actuara de esa forma? Quizá para ellos era algo "normal" claro, tenían diferentes costumbres y miraban las cosas desde otro punto de vista, quizá para esos alienígenas era de lo más normal esas cosas, pero él era un terrícola, jamás aprobaría aquel acto.

Suspiró desanimado y dejando sus pensamientos de lado decidió concentrarse en soldar una pequeña placa de metal en la nave que estaban terminando, no dejaba de pensar en su pequeña en ningún momento, pero no debía atormentarse más por todas las desgracias que habían llegado a ellos, tomó el soldador y recostó su espalda sobre el carrito bajo que usaba para estar más cómodo, él era Briefs, el doctor Briefs como solían llamarlo en la tierra e iba a salir adelante junto con su hija.

.

.

El Saiyajin se había desplomado sobre el frió piso del baño y ella solo podía verlo ahí tirado, lo miró pálido y se acercó a él rápidamente ¿Habría muerto? Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, se hincó a su lado y llevó sus dedos al cuello del hombre para sentir su pulso… _está vivo,_ dijo en su mente al sentir el palpitar en sus yemas ¿Qué hacía ahora? Y nuevamente lo pensó, pensó en huir del lugar e ir por su padre, podrían usar una de las naves para poder escapar ¿Pero adonde? No sabía con total certeza si la tierra había sido destruida o solamente invadida. Tenía que pensar con la mente fría, se puso de pie posando los ojos sobre el cuerpo inerte del Saiya, tenía una oportunidad, tan solo una y seguía ahí sin saber qué hacer, pero si intentaban huir podrían descubrirlos y sabía que si eso pasaba tenían un pase seguro a la muerte, esa raza no era de perdonar traiciones, su corazón se aceleró de solo imaginar ser ejecutados por esos hombres, alzó la vista, estaba estática, pero debía actuar. Sintió un ruido, fue como que algo pesado había caído al piso y miró nuevamente al Príncipe, su cola estaba estirada a un lado de él, se había desenroscado de su cintura donde siempre la llevaba sujeta y ahora lucía sin vida.

Se dio la vuelta, mordió su labio inferior al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, huiría de ahí, escaparía de esa raza junto a su padre, no podía vivir de esa manera toda su vida, algún día el Príncipe se cansaría de ella y la desecharía, sabía que eso es lo que pasaría y que ella y su papá no la pasarían tan bien, podía terminar sirviendo en los burdeles y siendo la prostituta de esos cerdos, y no, no es como quería terminar, ella era una científica, su papá también lo era y no merecía que le pasara nada malo, era un hombre bueno y ella lo amaba, es su padre, el que la ha mantenido firme y sin flaquear éstos años después de la pérdida de su madre.

Caminó hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás decidida estaba por salir cuando escuchó un quejido tras ella, se giró y… _¡Oh no!,_ exclamó mentalmente al ver al Saiyajin removerse.

\- No intentes nada estúpido humana.- murmuró entre dientes pero aun así Bulma entendió su murmullo de palabras. Su plan se había ido a la mierda.- En ese cajón hay implementos de curación.- indicó él poniéndose de rodillas mientras se sostenía con sus manos en el piso.

Sin pensarlo Bulma obedeció, la libertad que casi saboreaba se esfumó pero a pesar de sentir tristeza por no poder cumplir con lo que deseaba algo en ella se sintió en paz, quizá por la razón de que en su conciencia ya no estaría el hecho de abandonar ahí al Saiya real sin haberlo ayudado. Sacó una caja de una de las gavetas de la estantería y la abrió encontrando muchas cosas, había unas que reconocía como vendas, esparadrapo y otras más, aunque eran algo diferentes a las de su planeta pero tenía similitudes, pero encontró otras que en su vida había visto.

Fue hasta Vegeta y se hincó a su lado sin la menor idea por donde comenzar.- Ne… necesito que se acueste.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡Cállate y haz lo que digo!- lo escuchó rugir y lo miró erguirse, se quitó con dificultad media armadura que llevaba puesta y de un tirón arrancó la parte superior de su traje dejando descubierto todo su tórax y abdomen. Bulma no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en su cuerpo, era tan perfectamente esculpido _¡Kami no es momento!_ , se reprendió mentalmente y dirigió los ojos a la herida, se veía horrible, observó al hombre tomar un tubo de la caja que tenía a su lado y dárselo, ella lo tomó estudiando el aparato, definitivamente jamás se había topado con algo como aquello. Lo miró acostarse ahí mismo boca arriba mientras apretaba los dientes mostrando sus caninos, aun en aquellas situaciones él no demostraba ni una pizca de debilidad, se mostraba fuerte y que aun en su estado podría matarla si actuaba de forma inapropiada, él jamás debía de darse cuenta de las intenciones que ella tenía cuando lo vio desmayado en el piso o la pulverizaría incluyendo a su padre.

\- Enciende el aparato con el botón verde e introdúcelo en mi herida.- explicó brevemente mirando a la peliazul que observaba el aparato.

Bulma encendió el objeto y luego llevó sus ojos a la herida del Príncipe que aun sangraba.- Lo, lo… ¿Lo introduzco todo?- preguntó sin saber cómo demonios utilizar ese artefacto.

\- Sólo introdúcelo esa cosa sanará mi herida.- respondió sin potencia, él sabía que no tenía ya casi fuerzas para moverse, pero no iba a demostrarle a nadie su debilidad, era una estupidez tan solo estarle diciendo qué hacer a esa mujer sobre su cuerpo, pero él solo no podía, era tan desagradable ocupar a la humana para hacer aquello, se repudió a sí mismo por permitir que ella lo curara, pero ¿Estaba solo dándole una orden no? No era como que necesitara su ayuda, además, una esclava tenía que atender a su amo en lo que él quisiera.

Bulma prosiguió inmediatamente insertó el aparato entre su carne abierta y el objeto comenzó a emitir una luz violeta, lo sostuvo con amabas manos sin moverlo sintiendo ser desprendida una sensación de calidez desde el, miró sorprendida como la sangre mermaba su fluidez poco a poco, sorprendida lo soltó y vio al aparato salir por sí solo cayendo al piso, lo tomó para mirar al pequeño tubo y volvió rápidamente los ojos a la herida del Saiya que se irguió quedando sentado. Soltó la pequeña cosa entre sus manos y se llevó una mano a la boca dejando salir un gritito de sus labios al ver que donde antes había una gran herida sangrante solo quedaba la cicatriz.- ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, jamás en sus 16 años de vida había visto algo parecido, esa cosa hacía milagros.

\- Cierra la boca humana, vas a dejarme sordo.- dijo él poniéndose de pie, sí, el aparato ese lo había curado de su herida más no de su estado, se sentía débil y cansado y lo único que necesitaba era descansar, caminó hasta su cama y se tiró sobre ésta sin prestarle más atención a nada.

Ella lo siguió, sabía que él se encontraba en mal estado y por ello prefirió no decir nada, podía desatar su furia y si antes no la mató por su atrevimiento hoy si podía morir, ya él estaba curado y quizá solo necesitaba dormir para reponerse. Lo vio tenderse en la cama boca arriba, ella fue hasta el sofá y se quedó ahí pensando en los sucesos recientes… _no pude escapar_ , se lamentó internamente, esos segundos en que se decidió a salir de ese lugar habían sido angustioso por dos razones, una, porque no sabía a ciencia exacta si todo iba a salir como ella lo había planeado mentalmente y dos, dejarlo ahí le causaba un escozor estorboso, algo en su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien, pero la libertad de ella y de su padre estaban por encima de cualquier acción correcta que le dictara hacer su corazón, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para huir y alejarse de esa Saiya y quizá salir con vida en una nave de esa planeta junto con su papá, tal vez luego el remordimiento la carcomiera, pero aprendería a vivir con aquello después abandonar al Saiyajin en ese estado tan deprimente, aunque las posibilidades eran infinitas cuando se trataba de esa raza de guerreros asesinos, podía ser que el Príncipe no haya muerto o que alguno de sus soldados lo encontrara y lo ayudara, aunque si hubiera escapado jamás habría sabido pasó con ese hombre. De cualquier manera, el destino siempre le jugaba en contra, él despertó de su corto desmayo, aun así tal vez ella pudo escapar, pero no fue capaz, su mente decía _"Vete, huye, aprovecha ésta única oportunidad"_ pero su corazón le gritaba _"No lo abandones, ayúdalo, vas arrepentirte si no haces lo correcto"_ de una u otra manera siempre había un lío entre su cerebro que pensaba con razón y su corazón que actuaba con sentimiento ¿Pero qué clase de sentimientos podía ella tener por un tipo como él? Ninguno, bueno quizá sí, existía el odio, no lo odiaba en sí a él, sino a su raza, a sus costumbres, a su planeta. Y por su persona… sentía meramente rencor, un enorme rencor por haberla obligado a ser su esclava, por haberla obligado a entregarse a él, a dejar su padre, y por sobre todo, ser él el dueño de su inocencia, le había arrebatado eso que ella cuidó como un tesoro, su primera vez la soñó siempre que pasaba con el hombre que se casara, con su esposo, con el hombre que amaba, con el amor de su vida… pero en cambio, sucedió con un asesino intergaláctico y no cualquiera, el Príncipe de esa raza, déspota, caprichoso y engreído.

La peliazul se quedó estirada sobre el sofá más grande, quedaba perfectamente en todo el largo del mueble, decidió descansar y dejar de pensar en todo eso que en vez de hacerla sentir bien la dañaba. Suspiró profundo, ella también se sentía agotada, lidiar con el Saiyajin no era nada fácil y después de su intento de escape ni siquiera llevado a cabo, más bien sus planes de escape derrocados, sentía que solo quería dormir, además anoche no había podido hacerlo bien. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida a los segundos, solo así podía sentirse tranquila, se alejaba del mundo real y entraba a uno ideal, donde no sentía sufrimiento ni dolor, a veces soñaba con su madre y eran los momentos más hermosos que pasaba aunque solamente fuera en sueños, la amaba, la necesitaba, Bunny era una mujer amable y alegre, siempre admiró eso de su mamá, que a pesar que se encontrara en situaciones nada favorables y que a cualquiera le robarían la paz, a su progenitora nada ni nadie le perturbaba la felicidad, ella en cambio se lamentaba por toda tontería que le sucediera.

Una hora pasó desde que Bulma se había dormido, se removió en el sofá un poco desorientada, no sabía ni siquiera donde se encontraba, estiró su cuerpo entumecido y abrió los ojos lentamente reconociendo el lugar, se sentó de golpe y pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, bostezó un par de veces y entonces recordó al Príncipe, giró su rostro hacia la cama y lo buscó con sus ojos encontrándolo aun dormido. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y fue hasta él, se paró a su lado observando el lugar de la herida y un sentimiento de inquietud se movió en ella, no le gustó para nada verlo en ese estado, no supo por qué se sentía así, pero lo que si sabía muy bien es que no le era agradable verlo sufrir ¿Por qué? Ni idea, no quiso seguir indagando en eso y decidió ayudarlo a ponerse más cómodo.

Miró sus botas y sin hacer movimientos bruscos toco una, eran de una tela suave pero firme, la agarró con ambas manos y con suma delicadeza comenzó a sacársela, luego prosiguió con la otra de la misma manera. Él se miraba tan tranquilo así, recorrió con sus ojos el rostro varonil, sus cejas gruesas enmarcaban sus ojos penetrantes que ahora se encontraban cerrados, el ceño que siempre llevaba fruncido estaba relajado, su nariz afilada y sus labios entre abiertos le daban apariencia de serenidad, si lo hubiera conocido en ese estado jamás hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ese hombre era una máquina bestial y asesina purgadora de planetas. Se subió a la cama y se hincó a su lado para seguir mirándolo, le sorprendía demasiado que existiera una raza como esa, eran extremadamente fuertes ¿Cómo podían existir tales seres? Eran unos mercenarios descorazonados. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió con su recorrido, pasó sus ojos por su cuello grueso donde podía ver su palpitar, se sintió tentada a darle unos besos y de pronto se dio cuenta de sus pecaminosos pensamientos, el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y como si él estuviera viéndola se llevó la manos a su rostro para cubrir el tono carmín de su piel ¿Cómo podía estar pensando de esa manera en él? _¡Kami Bulma! ¿Qué te ha hecho éste sujeto eh?_ Se regañó en su mente, pero sus ojos traicioneros continuaron con su escudriño, bajó por su tórax, tenía cada músculo marcado tan perfectamente que parecían tallados, movió su mano para tocarlo, acercó su mano, sentía que sudaba frió con solo aquello, pero se recordó que él estaba dormido y no estaba mirándola, aproximó las yemas de sus dedos a su pecho y lo rozó, un cosquilleo despertó en su interior y no le bastó tan solo sentir su piel en sus dedos, posó toda la palma y la deslizó acariciando sus pectorales, el Príncipe sin duda era demasiado atractivo, una revelación la atacó al momento… el Saiyajin le gustaba, sonrió pícara y negó con su cabeza, era una total locura que él le atrajera tan intensamente, porque no era un simple "me gusta" de verdad que sintió que él le cautivaba por mucho, feo no era, estaba lejos de serlo, era demasiado atractivo y varonil.

Bajó su mano hasta la cicatriz que le quedó por la herida en su abdomen al lado derecho, casi a la altura de ombligo, palpó con su dedos índice la herida cuando vio su muñeca rodeada por… por, reconoció rápidamente que la cola del Saiyajin la había sujetado y pegó un salto en el mismo sitio por el susto.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- lo escuchó y lo vio pronunciar al mismo tiempo la pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron grandes al verlo que él la miraba con su habitual ceño fruncido.

\- Yo, yo… yo.- las palabras no salían de su boca al recordar que él le había dicho que perdería la mano con que lo tocara si volvía a hacerlo. Ya se veía sin su preciada mano.

\- ¿Tú qué?- elevó la vos exigiendo una respuesta incorporándose para quedar sentado, recostó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama sin soltarla de la mano.

\- Yo… yo solo estaba revisando la cicatriz.- mintió en parte, pues si estaba escudriñando el lugar donde antes tuvo esa gran herida, pero eso no era todo lo que hacía ¿Habrá sentido que lo había acariciado?

La halo por la muñeca con su cola y hiso que se sentara sobre su regazo con cada pierna de la peliazul a cada de su cadera. Elevó con su cola la mano de la peliazul hasta ponerla entre él y ella frente a los ojos de la muchacha.- ¿Quieres perder tu mano verdad?- dijo con expresión seria pero vos serena.

Bulma bajó la mirada y no supo que decir.

\- Sabes que si digo algo lo cumplo.- comentó de la misma manera.

\- Perdóneme Príncipe no volverá a pasar.- se apresuró ella a decir posando sus ojos en la mirada rasa de él.

\- Claro que no volverá a pasar humana.- dijo curvando sus labios, soltó el agarre en la muñeca de la peliazul y la tomó con su mano dejándola a la misma altura.- ¿De dónde quieres que la corte?- pregunto con humor divertido a su manera que para ella sonó aterrador.

\- ¡No!- chilló afligida al mirar como él tanteaba la altura de corte en su brazo.

\- No grites mujer.- ordenó sereno sin dejar ver el brazo de la muchacha.

\- ¡Bulma! Mi nombre es Bulma.- dijo ella tratando de llevar la "plática" por otro rumbo.

\- ¿Eso es relevante?- preguntó desinteresado.

\- Puede llamarme por mi nombre Príncipe.- comentó con los ojos llorosos, ya sentía su mano ser cortada.

\- No me interesa.- contestó apretando con sus dedos por arriba de la muñeca de la mano de ella.- Cortaré aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!- gritó ella halando con fuerza su mano para tratar de zafarse.

\- Si te mueves puedo amputar todo tu brazo.- dijo Vegeta sonriendo ladino sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Juntó su dedo índice y medio y lo puso por sobre donde sostenía con su mano el brazo de la peliazul.- No te dolerá demasiado.

\- ¡Vegeta no!- soltó el grito lanzándose a abrazarlo con su brazo libre, no supo que más hacer, se aferró a él con fuerza metiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras lloraba sin reparo ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera decir aquello? Era un monstruo.

Un escalofrío inexplicable recorrió el cuerpo del Príncipe Saiyajin, sentir el calor de la humana tan cerca de él no era cosa que había experimentado antes, nadie se había atrevido a estar tan cerca de su cuerpo ¿Por qué ella siempre estaba queriendo abrazarlo? En su planeta nadie hacía tal cosa ¿Por qué esa necesidad de ella de acariciarlo de esa manera? Aspiró profundo el aroma que provenía de la mujer, era dulce… le gustó y aborreció con la misma intensidad. No quería ni quiso seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones que tal acto le transmitían, se sintió vulnerable y la idea la repudió al instante, nadie podía tocarlo de esa manera.

La tomó con ambas manos por los hombros y de un empujón se la sacó de encima, Bulma cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón con los ojos llorosos mientras sollozaba, lo miró ponerse de pie y sin mirarla vociferó.- Es mi última advertencia esclava, no vuelvas a tocarme.- caminó hacia el closet sacando de ahí un short spandex en color negro y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando ella lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta dejó escapar un gran suspiro, de cierta forma se sintió aliviada por haber salido ilesa de eso, él se lo había dicho, perdería la mano con lo tocara y ahí estaba aun conservando ambos miembros y sin una sola herida, pero no solo eso la alarmó, sino también la actitud rara del Saiyajin ¿Sería que en su planeta nunca se demostraban afecto de esa manera? Bueno, no es que ella tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia ni nada parecido, pero había ocasiones en las que necesitaba aferrarse a él, eso era de lo más natural en la tierra ¡Que diferentes eran su raza! ¿O sería que sólo el Príncipe era así de arisco? No, claro que no, al parecer en ese planeta solo existía la crueldad, eran demasiados fríos y eso iba en contra de su naturaleza humana.

Se puso de pie respirando hondo, llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de aliviar el susto que se llevó hace un momento y con la otra limpió su frete perlada de sudor, debía ser más cautelosa si quería seguir viva, por lo que había visto de ese salvaje, sabía que cumpliría su amenaza si ella ponía nuevamente un dedo sobre su piel, de hecho le sorprendía que no hubiera cumplido sus dichos, se dirigió al sofá y se quedó ahí sentada viendo hacia un punto inespecífico en el piso, no sabía qué hacer ante aquella situación tan rara, es que cómo podía ser que él actuara así por un simple abrazo o una simple caricia, la verdad es que ella era una tonta, no necesitaba hacer eso con ese imbécil, si él pedía que no lo tocara ella no lo haría más, no era algo que requería con urgencia, solo era una idiota preocupándose por algo estúpido y él un majadero creyéndose no se qué diablos con esa actitud, _era el intocable Príncipe de los monos salvajes_ , se mofó en su pensamiento.

Bufó enojada y se recostó más relajada sobre el sillón, se quedó ahí solo escuchando el agua de la ducha caer dentro del baño, sintió su estómago demandar alimento, se llevó una mano hacia este y se tocó suavemente tratando de menguar el ardor, aunque pidiera comida iba a suceder lo mismo, le llevaría esos alimentos raros y asquerosos, _prefiero morir de inanición_ , pensó, recordó entonces a su madre muerta, bajó la mirada triste recordándola, era un dolor muy grande y a pesar de haber pasado ya año y medio desde que ya no estaba con ella, aun dolía, dolía demasiado, quizá por la forma en que perdió la vida o por el hecho de que se sentía culpable de su muerte ¿Algún día podría superar su pérdida? Quizá con el paso del tiempo, pero la angustia y el remordimiento siempre terminaban pasándole la cuenta, no sabía si podría superar esa culpabilidad que llevaba arrastrando durante todo ese tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse la sacó de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y vio al Saiyajin salir con solo un short y una toalla en sus manos mientras secaba su cabello que goteaba agua, apartó la mirada enojada, no iba a darle más problemas al sujeto ni haría más cosas para enojarlo, ella no tenía por qué ofrecerle sus carias a alguien tan déspota y en realidad, no supo ni por qué rayos lo había hecho, se dejó llevar por algo que no era, estaba confundida con su actuar, cuando lo había visto ahí acostado, tan relajado y sin parecer la bestia que solía ser algo se había removido en su interior, ¿Quizá lástima? Podría ser, el haberlo visto al borde la muerte la hacía querer ser un poco más gentil con ese animal, aunque no debía, ese maldito la había violado y privado de su libertad ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Aunque quizá estaba siendo exagerada, pensándolo más detenidamente ¿Pudo haber muerto por esa lesión? ¿Sería inmortal? Hace unas horas él casi había muerto, a su parecer claro, y ahora estaba como si nada y con el mismo genio de siempre, por lo menos un gracias pudo haberle dado en reconocimiento por su ayuda ya que incluso, dejó escapar la oportunidad de poder liberarse de él, era un mal agradecido.

Volvió a bufar molesta sin siquiera pensarlo, él la miró al escucharla, arqueó una ceja y fue directo a su cama tirando la toalla al piso.- Ven.- llamó tomando su posición.

Ella elevó su vista posándola en el sujeto, se levantó arrugando sus delgadas cejas y colocando sus manos en su cadera, tenía que apaciguar por todos los medios su genio y obedecer al Príncipe de pacotilla por su bien y el bien de su padre, no quería que nada le pasara y el Saiya había sido claro, él cumpliría con su parte del trato mientras ella fuera dócil e hiciera todo lo que él demandara, no tenía ciencia comprender eso y ahora que lo pensaba se miró estúpida, _¿Abrazarlo Bulma? ¿Acariciarlo? ¿Es enserio eso que hiciste?_ , se reganó mentalmente, estaba dando más de lo que él exigía, se ruborizó de la vergüenza al verse tan tonta. Llegó a los pies de la cama y solo se limitó a verlo seria esperando alguna orden de su parte.

\- Quítate la ropa.- ordenó y ella inmediatamente imaginó otro asalto ¿Qué nunca se cansaba?

Sin verlo tomó la orilla de la falda del camisón y lo subió sacándolo por los hombros y luego por sus brazos tirándolo al piso, se abrazó cubriendo sus senos, jamás se acostumbraría a estar descubierta ante la mirada lujuriosa del hombre, no lo miró, se sentía usada, apenada y sobre todo sucia, era un asco en lo que se había convertido, un esclava sexual a los pies del amo todopoderoso que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera en el momento que le apeteciera, no era más que su golfa de turno, así se catalogó a sí misma y las lágrimas inundaron sus orbes zafiro, jamás imaginó que su planeta fuera tomado por unos alienígenas sin corazón y mucho menos pasó alguna vez por su mente que terminaría siendo la prostituta de un miserable Príncipe de extraterrestres. Sintió las lagrimas quemarle los ojos y quiso dejar escapar los sollozos pero los retuvo a como pudo y un nudo se formó en su garganta haciéndola doler, no le daría el gusto de escucharla llorar, agachó la mirada y disimuladamente tragó duro y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- Acuéstate.- ordenó con vos ronca.

Ella obedeció casi automáticamente, se echó a su lado a unos pocos centímetros, no se movió, no lo miró, no hizo nada más de lo que él le estaba pidiendo, Vegeta se acercó a ella poniéndose a su lado, la observó con los ojos rojos y la notó distante.- Mírame.- vociferó marcando más de lo habitual su ceño.

La peliazul giró el rostro y fijó sus ojos en los negro de él.- Estoy lista.- dijo sin vacilar, estaba decidida a obedecerlo hasta donde pudiera, iba a hacerlo por su padre y por ella claro, no quería que la maltratara y dañara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

El Príncipe arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.- No necesito que me des tu aprobación para follarte esclava.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio mientras observaba sus rasgos, de nada servía que fuera tan guapo, que lo odiara y repudiara no significaba que era ciega, en verdad que el maldito era atractivo, pero lo que tenía de guapo su genio se lo restaba en creces. Era odioso, antipático, cruel, despreciable y un sinfín de cosas más. Respiró profundo y se relajó, giró su rostro mirando al techo y cerró sus ojos, nuevamente el desprecio por el hombre se hizo presente y sus lágrimas volvieron a traicionarla al salir rodando por sus mejillas, se giró rápido dándole la espalda, apretó sus labios ahogando el llanto incontrolable que amenazaba por salir, tembló un poco y respiró hondamente ahogando todo lo que sentía hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Vegeta la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, sintió el calor del Saiyajin tras ella y supo que iba a ser tomada nuevamente, no hizo nada… solo esperar, él posó su mano libre sobre uno de sus muslos deslizándola suavemente hasta llegar a su cadera, en un movimiento rápido la giró dejándola de espaldas a la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

\- Así me gusta esclava, que mantengas la boca cerrada.- dijo sonriéndole con suficiencia en su cara.- Tu deber es solo complacerme.- dijo dirigiendo sus labios al cuello de ella, Bulma ladeó su rostro asqueada de sí misma, amurró su rostro con expresión de asco mientras él succionaba su cuello suavemente y las lágrimas continuaron saliendo, solo lo miró cuando el sujeto la tomó de las muñecas dejándola inmóvil una a cada lado de su cabeza.

Las respiraciones se hacían escuchar en la habitación, nuevamente había sido tomada, pero esta vez fue menos traumante, no uso demasiada fuerza y solo se limitó a poseerla, su vida no podía más miserable. Se recostó de lado dándole la espalda mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, era humillante ser la esclava sexual del Príncipe de los salvajes ¿Sería que ese era su destino? ¿No serviría más que para ser profanada cuando al Saiya se le antojara? ¿Volvería a ver a su padre? Tantas preguntas que inundaban su mente y no encontraba más salida que cumplir con los caprichos del hombre para mantener a su papá a salvo. Lloró desconsolada y en silencio durante casi toda la noche, él se había dormido después del encuentro sin decir una palabra más.

Había amanecido y hacía solo una media hora la que ella había dormido, el Saiyajin despertó, tomó un baño y dispuso a vestirse cuando sintió a la humana removerse en la cama. Bulma abrió los ojos y lo vio enganchando su capa a la armadura, sintió un mareo golpearle, necesitaba alimentarse o moriría.

\- Príncipe.- habló con vos suave llamando la atención de él.

\- Dime.- respondió tomando los guantes y comenzándolos a poner.

\- Necesito comer algo.- afirmó mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Ordené que te trajeran alimentos.- respondió sin mirarla.

\- Esa comida es asquerosa Príncipe, mucha carne y nada de verduras o frutas.- agregó frunciendo el ceño disgustada.

Vegeta terminó de vestirse e ignorándola salió de la habitación.

\- ¡Maldito!- gritó Bulma al encontrase a solas.- Piensa dejarme sin alimento todo el día.- se quejó poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño para asearse. Estuvo ahí no más de 20 minutos, se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a ponerse el camisón que comenzaba detestar ¿Qué no pensaba darle más ropa que esa?

Cuando salió de la ducha se encontró con un carrito lleno de…- ¡Fruta!- gritó como niña pequeña saltando a probar lo que le habían llevado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la mesita llena de frutos de su planeta, tomó lo primero que llamó su atención, dándole una mordida a una manzana cerró sus ojos y dejó a sus papilas inundarse del dulce sabor de la fruta roja.- ¡Esto sí es comida!- chilló emocionada dejando la manzana y agarrando dos fresas metiéndolas a la misma vez a su boca. Comió todo lo que quiso hasta saciarse y tomó un vaso con sumo de naranja, se sintió por un momento estar en el comedor de su casa tomando alimento junto a sus padres como lo hacía cada día, contuvo las lágrimas al recordar esos pensamientos tan gratos que aunque ansiara con toda su alma no volverían a repetirse nunca más.

Cuando terminó fue a lavarse las manos y luego salió y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, miró el que tenía a un lado y vio las manchas de sangre que el Saiya había dejado el día anterior y pensó en él ¿Sería que sí la había escuchado? ¿Entonces no ignoró su petición? Negó rápidamente, _no puedo pensar en que él es bueno,_ quiso convencerse, _solo deja que me alimente como quiero para que no muera y poder tenerme un buen tiempo más,_ pensó errática. Estuvo ahí sentada por lo menos tres horas, no había nada más que hacer, tan solo esperarlo para la noche y nuevamente ser atacada, su vida no era más que un montón de mierda, eso no era vivir. Se puso de pie más que fastidiada y en su intento por distraerse fue hasta la puerta, pensó en abrirla y husmear un poco fuera de esas cuatro paredes, giró el pomo sin pensarlo más pero éste no cedió.- ¿¡Qué!?- susurró ejerciendo fuerza para girar la perilla.- El maldito me deja bajo llave.- murmuró enojada, resopló furiosa cruzándose de brazos, caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y entonces se le ocurrió tomar un poco de aire fresco, corrió las cortinas dejando entrar luz a la habitación y cuando el sol tocó su piel se sintió viva, hace mucho tiempo que no miraba la luz del día, en el laboratorio no habían ventanas y desde hace dos años y medio que no sentía los rayos de sol brindarle calor a su piel, sonrió emocionada y abrió la puerta del ventanal sin vacilar, caminó saliendo de la habitación hacia el balcón con el rostro en alto y sus ojos cerrados apreciando ese calor que hace mucho no sentía, abrió sus párpados y dio pasos firmes hasta quedar recostada en el barandal, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba a una gran altura, pudo divisar desde ahí todo el reino, a lo lejos se miraban las pequeñas casuchas de todos los habitantes del planeta rodear el castillo a una distancia considerada, los colores no eran como los de su planeta que rebosaba de verdes y azules, el cielo de allí era rojizo, la tierra y rocas también y las casas no tenían un color vistoso, casi todas eran grises y otras blancas. Suspiró melancólica, nunca jamás volvería a vivir en la Tierra, extrañaba su planeta hogar ¿Habrían ahí ríos? ¿Mares?, con lo mucho que le gustaba la playa.

Siguió ahí observando un poco más, miraba los puntos pequeños, que a lo lejos así se miraban los diferentes seres alienígenas, moverse de aquí allá y otros que sobrevolaban las casas, aunque de lejos no se distinguía muy bien, pero los hogares de los Saiyas y las otras razas que ahí habitaban no eran tan diferente a las de su planeta, tenían forma ovalada, un poco parecido a su casa, la Corporation Capsule, pero no eran del todo igual, carecían de ventanas y al parecer solo tenían la puerta principal, amurró su boca no gustándole nada lo que miraba y pronto volvió a aburrirse, el viento soplaba un poco fuerte a esa altura que calculó unos 5 pisos de lo que eran los edificios en la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- escuchó una voz susurrarle en su oído haciéndola dar un brinco en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se encontró al Príncipe Saiyajin a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro viéndola con su habitual expresión.

\- Yo… yo…- tartamudeó para luego tragar saliva.- Yo solo estaba aburrida.- confesó sin quitar la mirada de loa ojos ónix del joven.- Quisiera hacer algo de provecho mientras usted no está.- confesó bajando la mirada.

\- ¿La comida fue de tu agrado?- interrogó ignorando lo anterior dicho por la peliazul.

Ella asintió mirándolo.- Supo delicioso.- agregó sonriendo un poco.

\- Cuando necesites algo solo pídelo.- afirmó él acercándose al rostro de la muchacha.

Bulma sintió una sensación recorrerle por su espina dorsal al sentirlo tan cerca, y percibir el aliento del Saiya golpearle el rostro la descolocó, lo vio acercarse a su boca ¿Al caso iba a besarla? Pero su ilusión de deshizo al instante cuando sintió los labios del Príncipe en su cuello. Apreció la lengua de él acariciar su piel y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí?- preguntó ella al darse cuenta que no sobrepasaba el medio día, el siempre llegaba hasta la noche, bueno, por lo menos así habían sido en los días anteriores.

\- Debo descansar.- respondió apartando solo un poco su boca del trabajo que hacía en el cuello de la muchacha.

\- ¿Descansar? ¿Aun se siente débil por la pérdida de sangre?- no pudo evitar sentir un poco de preocupación por él.

\- No digas tonterías.- dijo bajando con besos cortos hasta llegar a la clavícula de la peliazul deteniendo ahí sus mimos. No quiso explicarle en ese momento el verdadero por qué de su presencia a esa hora del día en su habitación.

\- Son muy resistentes ¿No?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo comenzándose a hastiar por tanta interrupción.

\- Los Saiyajin, tienen mucha resistencia física.- aclaró su punto la chica, espero un momento a que él respondiera, pero parecía más concentrado en acariciarla que a lo que ella decía, Bulma soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la boca del Saiya morder levemente su pezón por sobre la ropa, abrió los ojos de golpe y bajo su mirada para verlo concentrado en succionar su botón rosa por sobre la tela humedeciéndola con su saliva. Dejó lo que hacía y la tomó de la muñeca llevándola casi arrastras nuevamente a dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Podría tratarme con más delicadeza?- musitó enojada aun con su muñeca agarrada por la mano enguantada del Saiya.

\- ¿Delicadeza?- articuló él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro mostrándole sus dientes blancos a la muchacha.- Eso no existe en mi planeta esclava.- afirmó soltándola, dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a desvestirse, iniciando por sus guantes hasta quitarse toda la ropa y quedar desnudo frente a ella.

Bulma giró el rostro a un lado y se sentó en la cama avergonzada, su sonrojo debió ser evidente ya que sentía mucha pena al ver como él quedaba sin una prenda a plena luz del día y exhibiendo su desnudes frente a sus ojos.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y se agachó un poco tomando el camisón de la muchacha y halándolo hasta quitárselo completamente, ella se puso de pie para hacerle más fácil el trabajo, él la observó… miró su cuerpo con más detenimiento y sin duda se le hizo hermosa, tenía una fina cintura, pechos grandes, más grandes que los de las Saiyajin pero no tanto como las mujeres de otra especie, eran… perfectos, bajó su escudriño lujurioso hasta sus caderas, eran redondeadas y sus piernas esbeltas y torneadas, en verdad que la criatura le parecía bella, sumado a su fragilidad y casi inexistente fuerza física, se sentía tener todo el control sobre ella. Lo calentó de inmediato verla así de expuesta.

Bulma bajó la mirada al sentirse observada ¿Cómo podía verla con tal descaro? Si él no tenía vergüenza ella sí, tapo sus montes con una mano y la otra la puso sobre su intimidad.- No te cubras.- soltó él, para ella había sido una orden, pero lo dijo como una súplica, claro que en el instante no se dio cuenta.

Bulma se quitó lentamente las manos de sus atributos y se dejó observar sin reservas, levantó la mirada y la fijó en sus ojos negros, el Saiya tenía una vista muy fuerte, casi sintió traspasarle hasta los huesos cuando él dirigió su miramiento a los ojos turquesa de ella, pero no sintió pena, lo miró como él lo hacía, sin vergüenza alguna deteniéndose a contemplarlo un poco, era demasiado guapo, eso ya lo sabía pero no paraba de admirar esa parte de él, en ese aspecto había tenido suerte, por lo menos no le toco estar con un viejo asqueroso o un tipo robusto y feo, el Príncipe incluso tenía una apariencia más cautivante que los hombres de su planeta, el sobrepasaba con creces el atractivo de cualquier humano, sonrió ¿Coqueta? Aunque ella no quiso actuar así ya lo había hecho, cuando se dio cuenta el Saiya se le estaba acercando, borró su tonta sonrisa y esperó un poco ansiosa, un calor inexplicable se apoderó de su vientre bajo al darse cuenta de lo él provocaba en ella. Se sonrojó y en el momento en que él la tomó de la cintura no dudó en abrazarlo.

El no vio venir lo que ella hizo y no era referente al abrazo, de repente sintió los labios carnosos y suaves de la muchacha sobre los suyos, no se movió, percibió el calor de ellos y la descarga de excitación en su miembro hizo erizar los bellos de su cuerpo, su cola se tensó y comenzó a moverla lentamente de lado a lado anhelosa, Bulma se puso de puntitas y se abrazó a su cuello olvidando la amenaza del alíen, lo besó como su instinto lo demandó en ese momento, abrió un poco la boca y él sin pensarlo cerró sus ojos imitándola, no sabía qué estaban haciendo exactamente, pero se sentía grandioso, en un momento enredaron sus lenguas y comenzaron a acariciar el interior de la boca del otro, la pasión fue aumentando y sin deshacer el abrazo, él con sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella aferrada a su cuello tomaron posición en la cama, se deslizaron hasta quedar en el centro. La peliazul abrió sus piernas permitiéndole al Saiya acomodarse entre ellas, él subió sus manos hasta llegar a los senos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente, escuchó un gemido escapar de la boca de la peliazul rompiendo el beso. Se separó un poco de ella sosteniéndose con los codos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica sin llegar a sobrecargarse del todo sobre ella. La observó más hermosa que nunca, estaba con labios rojos y sus mejillas con el mismo tinte, el cabello revuelto y una mirada que no había podido observar en su esclava, veía en sus ojos el deseo y eso lo calentó más, la asaltó besándola nuevamente y permitiéndole abrazarlo, Bulma pasó los dedos desde el cabello negro del hombre acariciando con la yema de los dedos su nuca y bajando lentamente hacia espalda. Un gruñido salió de la boca del Príncipe y sin esperar más levantó un poco la pelvis, tomó su miembro endurecido y lo introdujo de una estocada en el interior de la humana, Bulma soltó un grito al sentirse invadida tan brutalmente, él hizo suyo su gemido y comenzó a penetrarla, dejó de besarla dedicándose a observar cada una de las expresiones de ella, la miraba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, la boca entreabierta y su espalda levemente arqueada, continuó así intercambiando el ritmo, de ir muy rápido a desacelerar para embestirla despacio y hondamente, escuchaba los gemidos fuertes de ella y trataba de contenerse un poco, aun no quería que eso se acabara, se irguió apartando hasta entonces la manos de ella de su cuerpo y la tomó por las muñecas halándola hacia su cuerpo para que quedara sentada sobre él, apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y no paró de embestirla, de pronto sintió su miembro ser comprimido en el interior caliente y húmedo de la peliazul y de una estocada profunda se vino dentro de ella desparramando su semilla en su interior.

Bulma se recostó en su pecho duro acompasando su respiración, esperó un par de minutos hasta recuperar el aliento y se irguió para mirarlo, estaba con su cuerpo sudado al igual que ella, lo vio tomarla de los hombros y atraerla hacia él e hizo lo que ella nunca imaginó, la besó, la besó con tanta pasión que ella creyó estar en un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

* * *

 **Rinpink Susaiyajin:** Hace mucho tiempo tenía escrito un poco más de la mitad de este capítulo, pero por alguna razón u otra nunca pude terminarlo, después de tanto tiempo de espera aquí tienen la actualización.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si encuentran errores ortográficos o cualquier palabra enredada me disculpan, siempre reviso varias veces pero se me pasan uno que otro v:

Dejen su hermoso y valioso Reviews para saber si les gustó el cap, hasta el próximo nos leemos.


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

**CAPITULO V: Sentimientos encontrados**

* * *

El beso se alargó unos minutos, no podían dejar de acariciar la boca del otro y degustar el sabor fogoso de sus jugos, el Príncipe Saiya se encontraba casi en un trance probando los carnosos labios de su esclava, sabían demasiado bien como para soltarlos, en su vida no se le había cruzado por la mente hacer tal cosa con sus amantes, el sexo para los machos en su planeta era solo eso, sentir un placer egoísta sin importarles un carajo si la hembra en turno disfrutaba del acto, pero ahí se encontraba compartiendo esa clase de goce con la mujer, meter su lengua rasposa en la cavidad bucal de la muchacha era demasiado satisfactorio y apreciar los pequeños mordiscos que la peliazul daba a sus labios provocaba pequeñas descargas directo en su miembro que comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente.

Apreciar que él la deseó hace un momento atrás tal como le había sucedido a ella y estar en la cama haciéndolo con el Príncipe Saiyajin sería la alegría más grande que experimentaría cualquier mujer de ese planeta, pero no era su caso, por un momento quiso dudar de aquello, pero cuando él asaltó su boca con hambre desmedida su juicio nuevamente se vio cerrado, careció de raciocinio y se dejó asir por el hombre, probar su boca caliente y sus besos arrebatadores era algo que le producía un placer incontenible, sentir sus muslos ser estrujados ante el agarre del Saiya hacía que de su boca escaparan gemidos de placer, ella no quiso quedarse atrás, bajó sus manos acariciando con sus palmas los pectorales del bien formado tórax del muchacho que a pesar de su aparente cuerpo duro su piel al tacto era muy suave, una exquisitez palpar su carne tan perfectamente moldeada, siguieron así por un rato más, sin darle tregua a sus besos, sus respiraciones se volvieron difíciles y fue ahí donde cortaron tal intenso beso, se miraron a los ojos, negro contra turquesa sin saber que palabras decir, Bulma bajó la mirada al sentir el miembro masculino aun dentro de ella.

Vegeta por su parte quería alargar más el encuentro, pero tenía mucho que pensar así que decidió empujarla suavemente por los hombros, la peliazul entendió el acto y se apartó ocupando un lado de la cama, tomó las sábanas y se envolvió con ellas dándole la espalda. El Príncipe se puso de pie y entró al baño, como siempre solía hacerlo después de estar con su esclava.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca y no soportó más la opresión en su pecho, se sentía tan estúpida e imbécil que no pudo contener el llanto y el lloriqueó se escuchó en la habitación, eran suspiros y gimoteos llenos de sentimiento ¿Cómo pudo haberse auto fallado? No pudo medir la situación hasta este momento, había recobrado la compostura y comenzó a pensar en el terrible error en el que estaba cayendo, o más bien, en el que había caído, no podía pensar en él de esa manera y menos sentir tal intensidad de emociones por el salvaje que la despojó de su inocencia y la apartó de su padre, sin pensar en que su raza le había arrebatado su planeta hogar y que por tal suceso su madre había perdido la vida, solo ellos eran los culpables de que su mamá ya no estuviera con ella, Bunny era joven aún para morir, tenía muchos años más por delante para vivir y disfrutar y ellos había desmoronado todo en un santiamén, no podía volver el tiempo atrás pero se reprendió duramente por poner los ojos de esa forma sobre el sujeto Príncipe de esa especie tan despreciable.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, estaba furiosa con él, pero sobretodo con ella misma por ser tan estúpida, ella fue la que se lazó a sus brazos a besarlo, era ella la que sintió todo ese placer desmedido mientras entre los brazos de ese hombre, no podía dejarse dominar de esa manera, sintió decepción de sí misma, pero no tenía menos culpa que él, ella tenía que medir y ponerle un alto a su sentir, tenía muy en claro las intenciones del sujeto hacía su persona, restaba solo poner de su parte para actuar diferente ante los asaltos día tras día del tipo ¿Cómo demonios pudo ser tan ciega? Bajó los pies de la cama tomando la almohada y llevándola a su cara para cubrirla, sentía vergüenza de su comportamiento y sentía asco de él y de sí misma por dejarse cegar así por el momento, movió los dedos de sus pies sobre la alfombra que cubría todo el piso de la habitación y no supo cómo resolver aquello. Suspiró profundo tratando de controlar su llanto y quitando la almohada de su rostro dejándola a un lado se puso de pie buscando el camisón para vestirse. Se sintió traicionada por su corazón.

El Príncipe no se sentía tan diferente a la peliazul, en cuando entró al baño apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte como pudo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por permitirle actuar de esa forma a la esclavilla, se dejó manipular por sus caricias, desde el momento en que la mujer había posado sus labios en los suyos todo se había ido a la mierda, apartó incluso su orgullo a un lado y se dejó tocar por ella. Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido por el llanto de la joven y entonces cayó en la conclusión que la mujer también estaba arrepentida tanto como él de haberse dejado llevar por la pasión del momento. Pero era su deber mantener el control de la situación y eso era lo que lo enfurecía más, no haber podido parar aquello y hacer las cosas bajo sus reglas, como a él le gustaba, pero no, fue capaz de darle libertad a esa insolente de probar sus labios y dejarla abrazarlo como a ella le plació. Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo y mojara toda su piel, cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente la imagen de la mujer convulsionando de placer inundó sus pensamientos, sus caderas bien formadas, su pecho rebosante moviéndose al compás de las estocada y su expresión de placer habían sido lo máximo, no pudo negarse que la sesión de sexo que acaba de experimentar había sido mejor que con cualquier otra compañera sexual.

Salió aun sintiendo toda la rabia recorrerle la sangre y se encontró con la esclava vistiéndose y apartó la vista de ella, era mejor así, no podía volver a repetir aquello, definitivamente tenía que ponerle un alto, era inconcebible que tal cosa volviera a darse y sería él el que pondría una barrera, esa bruja no podía engatusarlo de aquel modo.

Se vistió en silencio escuchando los casi inexistentes sollozos provenir de la peliazul, rodó los ojos y viró la mirada hacia ella que estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la cama.

\- Príncipe.- llamó Bulma con vos ahogada que él no dejó pasar desapercibida.

\- Habla.- articuló con vos imponente.

\- Usted dijo que yo…- pausó un momento y respiró antes de continuar.- Bueno, quiero pedirle disculpas.- expresó por fin soltando un poco de lo mucho que tría dentro, pensó que hablar con él de lo que acaba de pasar era lo mejor. Debía de poner en claro que ella solo se dejó llevar por el momento, pero que más allá de eso no había nada implicado, no quiso que él confundiera las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué?- interrogó tomando las botas y los guantes de su closet y llevándolos consigo para sentarse en la cama a medio metro lejos de ella.

\- Yo… yo.- Las palabras se trababan en su garganta haciéndola querer soltar nuevamente el llanto, pero no podía flaquear, debía ser clara.- Esto no debe volver a repetirse.- dijo por fin levantando su vista para verlo topándose con unos furiosos ojos negros sobre ella. Tembló. Tembló por dentro y también por fuera, de verdad que el maldito era intimidante, pero no podía dejarse subyugar ahora, a como pudo y en contra de todo le mantuvo la mirada… observándolo. Estaba consciente de que él podía acabar con un vida en un pestañear de ojos pero no por eso iba a dejarse ultrajar de esa forma tan baja y mucho menos permitir que él pensara que disfrutaba hasta ese extremo lo que le hacía, ella de ninguna manera podía complacerse de la compañía tan tóxica de ese sujeto.

Vegeta quiso levantarse de un solo golpe y eliminarla ahí mismo ¿Cómo era posible que la que estuviera poniéndole un alto a la situación fuera ella? Definitivamente no supo si la esclava era demasiado lista o demasiado estúpida, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos y tenía que retomar el control de la situación, además, quiso creer que la ocasión no había sido diferente a las otras veces que la hizo suya, ni siquiera debía considerar la posibilidad de que el acto tuvo algo especial o disímil.

Sonrió por lo bajo aun mirándola, mostró con orgullo sus blancos caninos en una sonrisa perversa y retorcida, se puso de pie para verla desde esa posición como debía ser, él mirándola con superioridad mientras ella se arrastraba a sus pies.- Esclava idiota, tu aquí no impones nada.- habló con rabia casi escupiéndole las palabras en el rostro… dejó actuar a su orgullo y soberbia.

\- Losé.- susurró bajando la mirada para automáticamente volverla de nuevo a él.- Me refiero a que yo de ninguna manera he disfrut…

\- Cállate.- interrumpió elevando la vos haciendo a la joven dar un salto en su posición.- Lo que hice fue simplemente follarte así como lo he hecho estos días atrás, no sé por qué ahora me sales con estas estupideces.- gruño al completar su oración.

\- Sabe que no fue así, esto no fue igual.- dijo arrepentida de haber abierto la boca, no debió mencionarle nada y solo dejarlo pasar, ¿Por qué tenía que estar cometiendo error tras error? ¿Nunca aprendería? Pero ya había hablado demás, le había hecho saber al salvaje su opinión y se arrepentía más que nunca haber tratado de conversar eso con ese hombre que parecía no entender razones, o solamente no quería ver lo que aún ella misma quería negarse ver.

\- Me extraña que en tu cabeza se formen ideas tan lejos de la realidad esclava ¿No eres una científica? Deberías ser más inteligente.- contra atacó acomodando los guantes que se había puesto después de las botas.

\- No me tome como imbécil Príncipe, si estoy aquí sin hacer nada y pareciendo inservible es porque su _realeza_ no me deja hacer nada, así que no ponga en duda mi inteligencia que sobrepasa con creces a los… de _otra raza_.- exclamó furiosa cruzándose de brazos y ladeando el rostro amurrándolo con expresión de fastidio enfatizando su tono de voz en las últimas palabras. Para ese punto ya no estaba llorando y su dolor e indignación se habían transformado en ira e impotencia, sí, impotencia de no poder hacer entrar en razón al tipo y por no poder ser la ganadora de aquella discusión verbal, no era que no tuviera argumentos suficientes para acabar con aquella batalla de palabras contra el Saiya, pero no podía seguir exponiéndose así, bueno, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, expresar todo lo que pensaba era exhibir sus sentires y aceptar frente a él que había disfrutado el reciente asalto no estaba en sus planes, eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir, con trabajo le costaba reconocerlo para sí misma.- Además, usted dijo que cuando quisiera algo lo pidiera ¿O su majestad es mentiroso?- preguntó emitiendo una leve sonrisa en señal de victoria.

Se acercó a ella y de un tirón por el brazo derecho de la muchacha la hiso ponerse de pie.-Deberías de cuidar lo que dices mujer.- dijo elevando su mano enguanta para tomar un mechón de cabello de la peliazul y ponerlo tras su oreja, apretó un poco el agarre en su brazo a lo que la joven arrugó sus finas cejas por causa del dolor, pero no se quejó, se quedó ahí viéndolo a sus ojos como retándolo.- Si en algo aprecias tu miserable vida.- continuó diciendo mientras ponía su brazo libre en la cintura de ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- Deberías de aprender a cerrar esa boquita.- afirmó apretándola un poco contra su pecho.

De repente su respiración se volvió pesada, tenerlo así de cerca no le ayuda a formar una oración coherente para contradecirlo, no pudo hacer más que observar su rostro, lo tenía demasiado cerca y las agradables sensaciones habían vuelto, un pequeño cosquilleo en su vientre le informó de cuanto la afectaba el acercamiento del Saiyajin y se repudió a sí misma por caer ante su toque. No debía verlo de otra forma que no fuera con odio, él era su opresor y el que había provocado la desdicha más grande de su vida, trató de recobrar la compostura y lo empujó por el pecho, no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro, pero ella alejó su cuerpo hacia atrás para separarse un poco.

\- Suélteme.- dijo girando el rostro viendo hacia un lado, no quería mirarlo más, no quería volver a lanzarse a sus labios y devorarlos con toda la pasión que se obligaba a no sentir pero que aún así percibía, pues la manera de reaccionar de su cuerpo terminaba traicionándola. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inevitablemente, se sentía tan sucia por pensarlo de ese modo, no era más que la mujer más imbécil del planeta.

\- Volveré en una semana.- informó él soltándola con un pequeño empujón.

Inmediatamente la peliazul puso su mirada sobre él sorprendida.- ¿Qué?- logró decir.

\- Ya escuchaste, solo te notifico para que no me esperes los siguientes días.- declaró yendo hacía el closet para sacar su capa roja, la abrochó a las hombreras de su armadura y caminó hasta la puerta llevando en su mano el scouter.- La servidumbre está al tanto de tu presencia en mi alcoba, así que no te preocupes por la alimentación, te traerán puntal cada cosa y si necesitas algo pídeselo a la esclava que te hará compañía.- completó poniéndose el aparato en la oreja.

Bulma sintió estrujar su pecho al saberse sola, no quiso prestarle atención a aquel sentir, pero supo que no todo andaba bien en su corazón con respecto a esa nueva notica, pero aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez estando él lejos una semana tenía una oportunidad de escapar, sonrió en su interior y lo siguió hasta la puerta con esperanzas renovadas.

\- No estoy entendiendo muy bien lo que dice.- habló a espaldas del muchacho.

\- Te asigné a una mujer terrícola para que te acompañe, no quiero que estés sola imaginando ideas para poder escaparte.- habló tomando el pomo de la puerta, se tuvo un momento antes de abrir.- En mi habitación estás segura, afuera cualquiera podrá tomarte, así que tú eliges donde quieres estar.- mintió, él sabía que lo que le pertenecía al Príncipe Saiyajin nadie podía ponerle una mano encima o moriría, ya la mayoría de seres en su planeta estaban enterados de que la científica mano derecha del jefe de laboratorio había sido tomada por él, ningún tipo en su sano juicio iba a tocar a su esclavilla.

A Bulma se le erizaron los bellos al escuchar sus palabras, pero todo eso quedó olvidado cuando vio que se iba. Sin pensarlo lo tomó de la mano y cuando él se giró para verla por tal acción no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo.- Cuídate.- dijo con la cabeza escondida en su cuello aspirando el aroma masculino que le agradó.

\- El planeta que voy a purgar necesitará cuidarse.- le respondió sacándosela de encima para mirarla a los ojos, tomó la barbilla de la peliazul y la miró a sus oceánicos ojos.- No intentes nada estúpido o lo sabré.- amenazó con su habitual tono de voz grave soltándola.

Lo miró salir y cerrar la puerta tras él. No supo en qué momento había dejado de respirar, pero cuando se halló sola soltó el aire que hacía presión en su pecho. Llevó una mano a su frente para limpiar el sudor que cubría su frente, no quiso sentirse mal al imaginarse estar ahí y no verlo por siete largos días, pero eso renovaba las esperanzas que tenía de poder salir de ahí y ver a su padre, e incluso quizá, solo quizá poder irse de Vegitasei. Pero escapar no solo era el problema sino también el adónde irían una vez abandonaran el planeta rojo, debía de planear muy bien qué hacer y para eso necesitaba estar en el laboratorio y utilizar la tecnología de la cual disponían para buscar un planeta lejano que no hayan purgado aun los Saiyas, o tratar en la manera posible de conseguir algún archivo donde detallara los planetas conquistados por los salvajes y poder investigar si habían destruido la Tierra o solamente se habían apoderado de ella, si era así podría intentar volver a su hogar, aunque ese sería el primer sitio donde él la buscaría, si es que lo hacía, para ella era mejor que él se olvidara de su persona una vez lejos de ese lugar.

Por otra parte estaba lo que le dijo, si salía de su habitación cualquiera podría tomarla, en ese aspecto el hombre tenía razón, dentro de esas cuatro paredes se encontraba segura, nadie se atrevería a invadir el espacio del mismísimo Príncipe de los salvajes, suspiró abrumada ¿Cómo diablos le haría para salir de ahí y llegar sana y salva hasta el laboratorio junto a su padre? Además de que temía perderse ya que no conocía el castillo.

Caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá individual de la sala y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo resoplando con desgano, debía de plantearse muy bien los pasos a seguir para su escape, aunque para lograr su objetivo tenía que conseguir primero ver a su papá y pedir su opinión, tal vez a él se le ocurría algo mejor que a su mentecita. Estaba decidido, se iría, no pensaba pasar su vida siendo una esclava sumisa a las ordenes de su amo, ella era una mujer joven maldita sea, tenía mucho por vivir y no entregaría su juventud a un mono inconsciente que la había convertido en su amante, no debía seguir a su lado y por mucho que el hombre le atrajera físicamente no estaba dispuesta a estar con él en aquellas condiciones, primero que todo se amaba a sí misma y a su padre, la atracción sexual no significaba nada en contra del amor propio y por su progenitor.

Se puso de pie pasando las manos por sus ojos aclarándolos, estaba demasiado cansada como para poder pensar en algo coherente, no era posible que ella se resignara a vivir una vida atada a una absurda esclavitud, tenía ingenio y lo usaría en contra del Saiyajin y poder librarse de esa estúpida atadura. Estaba por meterse al baño para mojar su rostro y refrescarse un poco cuando fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta.

\- Adelante.- dijo casi es automático. Cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver de quien se trataba, era una mujer, en verdad una… ¿Humana?

\- Buenas tardes señorita, soy la persona que el Príncipe asignó para hacerle compañía.- explicó la chica cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- Buenos días.- dijo sonriente poniendo su mejor cara.- Mi nombre es Bulma, Bulma Briefs.- se presentó estirando su mano como su cultura terrícola dictaba.

\- Un gusto señorita Bulma.- comentó la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Oye no, no hagas eso.- indicó la peliazul acercándose a la mujer para detener su acción.- Yo simplemente soy una esclava.

\- Pero no cualquiera, es la mujer que comparte la alcoba con el Príncipe Vegeta.- explicó brevemente manteniendo la mirada en el piso.

\- No, yo soy solo una prisionera más este maldito planeta, pero… es que acaso ¿Esto ya lo saben todos los habitantes?- exclamó asombrada, _mi papá debe estar triste y destrozado,_ pensó llevando una mano a su corazón. Estar con el alienígena la había vuelto idiota, ni si quiera se había detenido a pensar en cómo se la estaría pasando su padre, definitivamente se estaba estancando en esa "relación" que se formó entre el Saiya y ella.

\- Supongo que sí señorita Bulma.- respondió la mujer aun con la vista puesta en el piso.- Los rumores se expanden rápido, y más cuando se trata de la realeza.- agregó.

\- Llámame solamente Bulma.- comentó aun choqueada al imaginarse estar en boca de toda la población.- Pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- continuó tratando de no prestar más atención a aquello.

\- Mi nombre es Milk, también soy una terrícola como usted… Bulma.- dijo mirando a la muchacha de pelo turquesa.

\- Mucho gusto Milk, creo que vamos a entendernos muy bien.- afirmó sonriendo y tomando la mano de la joven de cabello negro. La muchacha se retiró ante el toque.- Tengo órdenes estrictas de no entablar amistad con usted señorita.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha ordenado eso?- preguntó confundida.

\- El Príncipe Saiyajin, fue él el que me envió hasta aquí.- explicó entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su cintura.

\- ¡Ese imbécil!- bufó molesta la peliazul dándole la espalda a la jovencita.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos grandes al escuchar el insulto hacia el Saiya real.- No diga eso, alguien podría escucharla.- aconsejó atónita.- Muchos han muerto tan solo por referirse de manera despectiva hacía… él.

\- Milk, tu deberías de comprender más que nadie cómo me siento aquí.- habló volviéndose a ella para verla.- Yo soy una científica y el maldito salvaje me ha convertido en una esclava, crees que eso no me da el derecho a insultarlo por lo menos.

\- Si, comprendo.- dijo casi en automático sintiendo empatía por la chica.

\- Necesito alguien con quien hablar, me aburró sin tener nada que hacer aquí encerrada.- confesó sentándose en uno de los sofá.

\- Puede confiar en mí.

\- Tutéame Milk, tu y yo somos iguales.- dijo llevando el dorso de su mano a su boca conteniendo el llanto que quería soltar.- Estar aquí no me pone por sobre nadie en Vegitasei, para todos simplemente debo ser la nueva prostituta del Príncipe Saiyajin.

\- ¿Puedo darle mi sincera opinión?- preguntó hincándose frente a la peliazul y tomándola de las manos con un poco más de confianza.

\- Por supuesto.- contestó ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa y mirándola con sus ojos cristalinos que amenazaban con soltar las lágrimas.

\- Dudo que alguien piense que usted está aquí por gusto propio.- susurró por lo bajo como evitando que alguien más escuchara lo que estaba diciendo.

\- No lo sé Milk, para estas alturas ya no sé ni me importa lo que los demás piensen, el único que me preocupa es mi padre, él debe estar sufriendo al saber bajo que términos estoy yo aquí.- expresó con un nudo en su garganta que le impedía que su voz saliera clara.

\- No debe preocuparse Bulma, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, de hecho, aquí nadie está haciendo lo que le asignaron por que quieran, sino porque son obligados a cumplir con ello.- confesó limpiando con una de sus manos las lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro pálido de la joven.

.

.

El sonido ensordecedor de las turbinas de la nave se escuchaban por todo el puerto de aterrizaje dispuesto para recibir al Rey Saiyajin que se aproximaba a la estrella Kanassa, era un planeta rocoso y árido a tres días de distancia de Vegitasei, el astro era escaso de árboles o cualquier otra forma de vida vegetal y estaba habitado por una raza de reptiloides con el poder de ver visiones, eran bastantes fuertes, pero no demasiado como para poder enfrentarse a los Saiyajin, así que desde hace muchas décadas atrás se habían casi "sometido" a ellos, tenían un tratado, a cambio de que los Saiyas no purgaran su planeta ellos mandaban ejércitos de soldados para ayudar con los trabajos de conquista de estos últimos.

El viaje no había sido aburrido del todo, desde la nave real el Rey siempre estaba trabajando en una u otra cosa, coordinaba muy bien con sus soldados de confianza para poder manejar cualquier asunto que necesitara resolverse, además, tenía plena confianza en su primogénito, Vegeta era inteligente y estaba bastante inmerso en cómo se manejaban las cosas en su planeta.

\- ¡Rey Vegeta! ¡Bienvenido a Kanassa!- saludó cordialmente el gobernador de aquel astro haciendo una pequeña reverencia como el protocolo indicaba.

\- Rey Toolo.- respondió de la misma manera el Saiya.

Hace tres días que había partido del planeta rojo, Toolo, el Rey Kanassan necesitaba "renovar" el tratado que tenía con el Saiyajin real por lo que había solicitado su presencia, pero sobre todo había puesto sus ojos en la nueva tecnología que Vegitasei poseía, habían rumores de cuánto estaba creciendo y si podía convencer al Rey Vegeta que le proporcionara algunos cuantos científicos para su estrella estaría más que feliz, aunque sabía muy bien que el viejo no era fácil de convencer y tendría que ofrecerle algo a cambio igual o mucho más valioso, pero eso solo lo sabría una vez hablara con él y se pusieran de acuerdo en los términos.

No se hicieron esperar, el Kanassan hizo pasar al Rey y a sus soldados hasta su castillo ofreciéndoles como bienvenida un gran banquete, Vegeta iba acompañado de su batallón élite conformados por 4 de sus mejores soldados, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, y Zorn.

Comieron y hablaron sobre el desempeño de los soldados Kanassan que el Rey Toolo le había proporcionado a los Saiyas, estaban más que satisfechos con el tratado, el Rey Kanassan no quería tener problemas con los seres que dominaban el universo, así que era mejor llevarles la fiesta en paz para seguir manteniendo a salvo su astro y no ver involucrada su raza en una destrucción masiva, sino hubiera accedido a la petición del Saiyajin real estarían perdidos, ellos no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni contaban con la mejor tecnología para hacerle frente a esa raza tan poderosa.

\- Y dime Vegeta ¿Son cierto esos rumores sobre tu planeta? Dicen que su tecnología ha sobresalido en el último par de años.- comentó el Rey Toolo después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino, cuando estaban a solas o con su pelotón de confianza siempre solían tratarse sin mencionar sus títulos, no eran necesarias las formalidades.

\- Veo que nada puede ocultarse en este universo.- respondió cordialmente sonriendo un poco el Rey Saiya elevando su bigote color cobrizo con aquella acción.

\- Entonces es cierto.- dijo devolviéndole el gesto más que satisfecho.- ¿Quiénes son los responsables de esos avances eh?

\- Veo que no estás del todo informado.- rió por lo bajo dándole un trago a su bebida.

\- Como te dije, solo he escuchado rumores, por eso necesitaba que tú me lo confirmaras.- contestó el Kanassan reclinándose sobre la gran mesa de comedor.

\- Ve al punto Toolo, vamos a obviar quienes son lo que han hecho crecer en tecnología a mi planeta.- indicó poniéndose serio.

\- Bueno, simplemente estoy interesado en tus científicos, anda dime quienes son los responsable ¿A qué raza pertenecen?- insistió.

\- Eso es confidencial.- habló con un tono de voz más grave.- No soy estúpido como para darte esa clase de información.- expresó comenzando a irritarse por la insistencia del reptiloide.

\- Solamente quiero hacer progresar mi planeta Vegeta, no tienes porque enfadarte.- dijo poniéndose también serio.

\- Creo que solo perdí mí tiempo viniendo hasta aquí Toolo, sabes la clase de tratado que tenemos y no voy a proporcionarte nada de mi tecnología.- dijo egoísta poniéndose de pie a lo que los soldados Saiyas imitaron a su líder dejando a un lado el festín que estaban dándose. El pequeño ejército Kanassan se situó tras su rey al verla la tensa situación listos para protegerlo.

\- Tranquilo Vegeta, no puedo obligarte a que me ayudes con tecnología, pero pensé que si el trabajo de mis soldados es tan eficiente como dices, algo más que evitar que purgues mi planeta podría obtener ¿No?- habló de forma rápida evitando sonar golpeado, quería evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento con ellos y peor aun con el Rey de esa raza.

\- Deberías conformarte que te dejado respirar todo este tiempo, no me sería difícil matarte ahora.- expresó torciendo su risa de manera diabólica que hizo temblar internamente al Rey Kanassan. Sus ojos rasgados se abrieron a todo lo que pudieron y su piel se puso más fría de lo que ya era al ver la mano del Rey apuntar contra él, no había formado en su palma ninguna bola de energía pero intuyó que de un segundo a otro lo pulverizaría. Los soldados se pusieron frente a él en un intento por protegerlo del ataque que venía venir.

\- Podría reducirte a cenizas en un santiamén Toolo.- indicó manteniendo su posición, solo la meza lo separaba del reptiloide, se encontraba uno de cada lado, pero no necesitaba tocarlo para eliminarlo, su brazo seguía frente a él con la palma de su mano abierta apuntando directo al cuerpo del alíen.- Debería ser más inteligente y pensar en que si te dejo vivir es solo porque no quiero gastar energía en hacer polvo tu miserable cuerpo.

\- Vegeta si me asesinas el tratado se romperá.- dijo tratando de persuadir al hombre que atentaba contra su vida, no quería morir, sabía que sus soldados no podrían hacer nada por él, con tan solo uno de los Saiyas del escuadrón élite podría eliminar a todo su ejército, así que no era como para pensar mucho, el Rey que era más poderoso terminaría con su planeta en un pestañear de ojos. De repente, escuchó una carcajada cargada de burla salir de la boca del sujeto que seguía apuntándole directo, podía sentir el aura maligna que desprendía el tipo incluso con su ejército interponiéndose ante el ataque.

\- Puedo eliminar tu miserable planeta y esclavizar tus escuadrones Toolo, ese tratado para mí no significa nada.- respondió comenzando a forma una bola de energía en sus manos. Los Saiyas élite solamente se limitaron a sonreír malignos antes el espectáculo que daría su Rey al asesinar a esas basuras.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera disparar la energía el Kanassan cayó al piso, todos incluso los Saiyas se acercaron a ver a acepción del Rey que solo se restringió a desvanecer el ki en su mano. Cuando se arrimaron al reptiloide vieron como su cuerpo estaba erguido y sus ojos en blanco, arqueaba su espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás casi poseído.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese gusano?- preguntó Nappa de pie junto al reptil agonizante viendo a los demás Kanassanes.

\- Está… está teniendo una visión.- dijo tartamudo y totalmente nervioso acercándose a Toolo que yacía en el suelo, el Kanassan comenzó a retorcerse y poner los ojos en blanco, abrió un poco la boca ahogando un gruñido y detuvo sus contorsiones agonizantes.

\- Tu… tu hijo.- comenzó a hablar Toolo apuntando a Vegeta sin salir de su trance, aún seguía con el cuerpo rígido, su cabeza hacia atrás y su espalda erguida.- Tu… hijo.- repitió para luego relajarse.- Tu… tu… hijo el Príncipe Vegeta te dará muchos problemas y tu planeta se verá en discordia a causa de sus actos.

El Rey Saiyajin se acercó al Kanassan que nuevamente estaba retorciéndose en el piso.- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Tu hijo… te dará un heredero.- pausó y las contracciones de su cuerpo cesaron.- Pero no será uno que tu pueblo quiera, será una vergüenza.- terminó de decir para luego cerrar sus ojos y desmayarse.

\- ¿Por qué ha dicho todas esas estupideces?- preguntó Turles que se encontraba al lado derecho de su líder.

\- Son visiones del futuro, nuestra raza tiene ese poder, si dijo todo eso es porque lo ha visto y se cumplirán sus palabras.- afirmó uno de los soldados Kanassanes.

\- ¡Bah! Solo son estupideces.- habló el Rey Saiya.- Larguémonos de aquí, solo perdí mi valioso tiempo.- agregó dándose la vuelta para retirarse del planeta seguido de su escuadrón élite.

.

.

\- Milk, necesito salir de aquí y llevarme a mi padre conmigo, no pienso quedarme más tiempo hasta aburrirle al Príncipe.- habló parándose del sofá pasando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla derecha para limpiar las lágrimas.

\- Eso es imposible.- respondió la pelinegra siguiendo a la muchacha que camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo soy una científica puedo construir una nave para largarme éste maldito planeta, incluso tú podrías venir conmigo.- expuso convencida abriendo la puerta del ventanal saliendo al balcón.

\- No puede escapar, pondría en riesgo su vida, la de su padre e inclusa la mía. El Príncipe dejó vigilancia y nadie aparte del personal que la atiende y yo puede pasar por esa puerta.- indicó la muchacha.

La peliazul caminó a través del balcón hasta llegar al barandal desde donde podía divisar casi por completo la población de Vegitasei, se recostó sobre la muralla que llegaba poco arriba de su cintura, tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos e idear algo que la liberara de aquello que parecía imposible. Primero que nada debía de buscar la forma de ponerse en contacto con su papá, así él podría comenzar con la construcción de una nave para poder huir si es que ella no tenía otra opción que quedarse en la alcoba del Saiyajin por más tiempo. El sol le daba directo en su piel, la brisa que mecía su melena turquesa era el único sonido que rozaba en sus oídos, la muchacha que la acompañaba se había quedado parada en la puerta del ventanal, se sentía desesperada de tan solo pensar en que no tenía escapatoria del lugar en el que se encontraba. Suspiró profundo y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, comenzó a enredar un mechón haciendo un rulo con su dedo sin dejar de mirar a la distancia, se sentía tan infeliz, nunca creyó ser más desdichada que ahora exceptuando el día en que su madre había fallecido, esa vez, todo su mundo se derrumbó, y aunque aún la recordaba con tanto dolor lo había podido superar en parte, le hacía falta, por su puesto era el ser que le dio la vida y viviría por siempre con su recuerdo, pero también había tratado de reponerse por su progenitor, él necesitaba de su fortaleza, no debía derrumbarse por éste nuevo tropiezo en su vida, su padre ahora seguramente se sentía más solo que nunca. Bajó la mano con la que jugaba con su pelo y se giró recostando ahora su espalda en el barandal, elevó el mentón para que los rayos de sol inundaran con su calidez su rostro, cerró los ojos un momento y su mente fue invadida por la imagen del Príncipe sobre ella en aquel último encuentro, siguió divagando en su memoria y sus ojos mirándola aparecieron en una imagen en su imaginación, _esos ojos,_ se permitió pensar, mordió su labio inferior y recordó sus besos, esa boca hambrienta que la devoraba con pasión, en ese instante ella se había doblegado ante él sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, otro recuerdo la asaltó y detalló al Saiya desnudo parado frente a ella, en realidad el sujeto era atractivo, demasiado como para ignorar el hecho de que se sentía atraída por él en ese aspecto, pero no debía, no podía, ese salvaje era el responsable de la situación en que ahora se encontraba maldita sea.

Abrió los ojos y bajó la vista hacia el piso, abrió sus párpados grandes cuando distinguió en el las baldosas del suelo una silueta y rápidamente se irguió afligida, subió su mirada y con su mano derecha tapó por sobre su frente para que el sol no le dificultara ver hacia arriba y entonces pudo divisar a un sujeto parado sobre el techo del castillo.

\- ¡Por Kami!- gritó la peliazul y corrió hacia la joven pelinegra que al verla se aproximó hacia ella tomándola de las manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó contrariada al ver el estado aterrorizado de la chica.

\- ¿Quién… quién… es ese tipo?- preguntó nerviosa señalando con su dedo al hombre que seguía en la misma posición sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Tranquila Bulma, es un Saiyajin, solo es parte de la vigilancia.- explicó con tono de vos suave.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- habló inconsciente sin dejar de ver al individuo.

\- Como se lo dije antes, el Príncipe la dejó muy bien vigilada, es por ello que no podrá salir de aquí.- comentó yendo hacia adentro junto con la joven que seguía afligida.

Pero del pánico que le había dado ver a ese Saiyajin había mutado a rabia, se sintió tan impotente y colérica que soltó las manos de su dama de compañía y fue directo a tirarse a la cama, tomó una almohada y ahí hundió su cara, la apretó con fuerzas mientras lloraba descontrolada, quería tener enfrente al maldito salvaje y golpearlo hasta descarga toda su frustración y coraje con él.- ¡Maldito imbécil!- gritó entre el llanto.- ¡Te odio!- volvió a decir golpeando el colchón.- ¡Te odio con todas mi ser!- vociferó fuera de sí.

Milk simplemente se delimitó a quedarse junto a la cama, entendía cómo se sentía la muchacha, ella también flaqueaba en algunos momentos desde que puso un pie en Vegitasei, pero por suerte ella no había caído en manos de alguien tan prepotente y déspota como el Príncipe Saiyajin, cuando llegó a ese planeta fue asignada a los servicios de cocina, le fijaron la preparación de grandes cantidades de alimentos raros para los soldados élite y la realeza, al principio le fue complicado, tanto como el trabajo que le fue bastante pesado, como por no tener con quien charlar. Una mujer alienígena que estaba a cargo del celo de la cocina y quien les dirigía era por mucho amargada y tosca, estaba todo el día dando órdenes y no dejaba descansar a todo el personal ni un minuto, con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ni tan siquiera necesitaba que la alíen estuviera toda la jornada tras ella especificándole sus obligaciones, los días eran muy agitados, pero todo mejoro cuando entabló cierta amistad con uno de los Saiyajin que visitaba el comedor, se llamaba Kakaroto, pero él prefería que le dijeran Goku, su nombre de pila nunca le agradó, sonaba como a algo extraño que no terminaba de convencerle. El sujeto era agradable, demasiado comparado a los demás de su raza, parecía que él era la parte antónima a todos ellos, era gracioso, amable y educado. Así fue como poco a poco fue superando la hostilidad que la responsabilidad le acarreaba. Hasta que fue sorprendida con una noticia por el mismo Goku, le habló sobre la concubina del Príncipe Saiyajin y que él la había propuesto como dama de compañía para ésta al haber escuchado a Vegeta dar órdenes específicas de no dejar salir a la mujer de su alcoba y que iba a llamar a alguien para que estuviera con la terrícola todo el tiempo que durara su misión en el espacio. Su amigo Saiya le confesó que no dudó en proponerla a ella ya que ambas compartían el mismo lugar de destino, ambas provenían de la Tierra.

Milk sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver llorar tan desconsoladamente a la muchacha y se acercó sentándose a la par de ella, posó su mano en su espalda y dio leves masajes tratando de menguar su dolor.- No llore más Bulma, le hará daño.- dijo con vos melodiosa y empática.

La peliazul comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su lloriqueo, sus hombros se movían cada vez que respiraba entre sollozos y su garganta ardía demasiado. Se levantó de su posición y se sentó a la par de su dama de compañía con sus manos tapándose el rostro. Estaba un poco avergonzada con su comportamiento berrinchudo, pero nadie sabía ni entendía el remolino de sentimientos que traía adentro y contra los cuales luchaba.

\- Lo siento.- dijo con vos apagada mirando a la pelinegra.

\- No tiene porque disculparse.- respondió acariciando su hombro.- Créame que comprendo su sentir.

\- No, no tienes idea de lo que es éste infierno.- susurró aun con las lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas.- Mi madre murió cuando éramos reclutadas a este planeta, fui violada por Vegeta y mi padre ahora que no estoy con él se ha de sentir destrozado, no hay manera en que el dolor que me carcome ahora puedas tu sentirlo.- expuso con un hilo de dolor en cada palabra.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero la entiendo, también fui arrancada de mi planeta hogar, mis padres fueron asesinado por esos malditos y fui obligada a trabajar para ellos.- explicó.

\- Milk.- pausó sollozando mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas.- Lo siento… yo, no sabía.

La pelinegra le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo consolador que ambas sin saberlo necesitaban. Estuvieron así un rato, sintiendo la calidez humana que caracterizaba a los terrícolas.

\- Ya me siento mucho mejor.- comentó la peliazul con una sonrisa al separarse de la chica.

\- Que bueno.- respondió Milk devolviéndole el gesto.

\- Hay algo que me vengo preguntando hace mucho tiempo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- interrogó su dama de compañía sin moverse de su sitio.

\- ¿Dónde está el Rey Saiyajin?

\- Ya que recuerdo, Goku me comentó un día de éstos que él salió a otro planeta con el cual tienen un tratado o algo así.- respondió memorizando las palabras que el muchacho le había dicho.

\- ¿Goku?- preguntó confundida.

\- Si, es un Saiyajin amigo mío, él es parte del escuadrón élite del Príncipe Vegeta, prácticamente su mano derecha.- contestó tímida, de hace un tiempo para acá que de solo recordar el nombre de él hacia a su corazón agitarse.

\- ¿Un Saiyajin? ¿Amigo de una humana?- se preguntó casi para sí misma la joven.

\- Bulma él es diferente a todos, si lo conociera seguro simpatizaría al instante con él.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- No lo creo, más si dices que es parte de los soldados de Vegeta.- expuso incrédula volviéndose a dejar caer ahora de espaldas sobre la cama.- Seguro el cretino del Príncipe aprovecho la ausencia del Rey para buscarme.- murmuró colérica arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- No, nada Milk yo me entiendo.- dijo cerrando los ojos, necesitaba descansar y reponer las energías que sentía perdidas.- Dormiré un rato, puedes hacer lo mismo si gustas.- aseguró acomodándose en la amplia cama.

La muchacha obedeció y se recostó en el sofá para descansar, pero se sorprendió al ver uno con manchas de sangre, no preguntó por ello, pero como encargada de la señorita esclava del Príncipe, ordenaría al personal de limpieza que dejaran impecable esa habitación.

Pronto el pasar de los días se había hecho presente, desde que el Príncipe Saiyajin había salido del planeta tres habían pasado exactamente. El Rey, estaba de regreso en el planeta y eso significa que los encargados de cada área del castillo debían entregarle un informe detallado de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Bardock, era quien llevaba el control de las operaciones de Vegitasei.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó furioso cuando su mano derecha le informó que la científica ya no trabajaba en el laboratorio.

\- El Príncipe Vegeta la tomó como esclava, pero los trabajos en el laboratorio no se han visto afectados por su ausencia, el otro científico terrícola es bastante eficiente - respondió sereno.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Le deje muy en claro que la terrícola me servía más viva que muerta en su cama.- exclamó sentándose en el trono.

\- La humana sigue con vida.- indicó de brazos cruzados.- Y está muy bien vigilada en la alcoba del Príncipe.

\- ¿Dónde está Vegeta?- preguntó un poco más relajado.

\- Salió hace tres días para conquistar el planeta Arlian.

\- En cuanto ponga un pie en Vegitasei le informas que quiero hablar con él, ahora retírate.- ordenó dando por zanjada la plática a lo que el Saiyajin obedeció reverenciándose y desapareciendo por la puerta de sala principal.

Los siente días se habían cumplido, Bulma sentía su estómago dar vueltas de solo pensar en volver a verlo, estos días sin su presencia habían sido bastantes buenos, la compañía de Milk le habían sentado demasiado bien, ella le había conseguido ropa mucho más bonita que el camisón soso que el Saiyajin le entregó el día que la tomó, además, de que le trajo varios pares de zapatos que podía usar para no estar siempre descalza y unos cuantos implemento personales como cepillo de cabello y de dientes. Los platillos que la pelinegra le preparó toda la semana eran los mejores que pudo haber comido en su vida. Le cocinó alimentos terrícolas que ambas disfrutaron juntas. Su humor mejoró por mucho y ya no se la había pasado llorando desesperada. De alguna manera había surgido entre ellas una gran amistad, una que no se rompería ahora que la muchacha ya no la visitara en la recamara del Saiya. Ahora hasta la tuteaba después de haberle prácticamente rogado que lo hiciera.

\- Vamos Bulma, levántate de la cama, debes prepararte para recibir al Príncipe.- dijo jalándola por un brazo para que saliera de entre las cobijas.

\- Cinco minutos más.- respondió somnolienta sin moverse de la comodidad en la que estaba sumergida.

\- Por Kami, si no estás lista quién sufrirá las consecuencias soy yo.

La peliazul no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e irse directo a la ducha, un baño tibio ya la estaba esperando, se remojó en el agua caliente de la tina que la relajó al instante, pensar en que nuevamente sería tomada por el salvaje la tenía nerviosa o… ansiosa. Veinte minutos después estaba con una bata puesta sentada en la cama mientras la pelinegra la peinaba.

\- Milk.- susurró, pero aun así la muchacha la escuchó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Promete que cuando puedas vendrás a verme.- le dijo con vos melancólica.- Vegeta entrena todo el día y sin ti volveré a caer en la depresión.

\- Vendré en cuanto pueda escaparme, sabes que me vigilan mucho en el trabajo, ahora que ya no te haré compañía volveré a la cocina.- contestó de la misma manera que la peliazul.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Bulma estuvo totalmente lista, estaba arreglada con un vestido rosa pálido de tirantes y fruncido a la cintura que llegaba hasta por sobre su rodilla y unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón que la hacían lucir un cuerpo totalmente esbelto, su cabello lo había dejado suelto y ya estaba totalmente seco.

\- Estás muy hermosa.- dijo la pelinegra al verla con el atuendo.

Bulma sonrió triste y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

\- Tengo que irme, vendré pronto.- se despidió Milk al deshacer el abrazo.- Suerte.- dijo para después salir de la alcoba real.

La peliazul dio la vuelta y se dirigió para abrir la puerta del ventanal, era bastante temprano pero aún así el día comenzaba a sentirse caluroso. Salió como siempre y se recostó en el barandal de espaldas a la ciudad que se imponía frente al castillo. Le gustaba sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana y el sol hacer contacto con su piel blanquecina, el balcón se había vuelto su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo ya que sin hacer nada el día se le hacía muy largo. El Saiyajin que la custodiaba siempre estaba ahí como los días anteriores, aprendió a verlo en el mismo lugar y ya no le temía más, el hombre ni tan siquiera le dirigía un vistazo y siendo que por órdenes del Príncipe que la vigilaba no creía que fuera hacerle algo malo. Sonrió a la nada, esos días sin él habían sido casi perfectos, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba ya en el planeta rojo siempre extrañaba la Tierra y sobre todo su familia, nada ni nadie podía sustituir aquellos bellos días en que todos ese reunían en su casa e incluso sus amigos que la visitaban, también estaban los hermosos paisajes que solo su astro pudo ofrecer alguna vez, extrañaba de sobre manera la libertad que tenía, podía ir a cualquier lado, visitar algún lugar que anhelaba conocer o irse de compras a los centros comerciales junto a su madre. Su pequeña sonrisa se borró, la extrañaba, pero a fin de cuentas ella debía estar en un mejor lugar, en paz y sin sufrir como ella. Suspiró más tranquila, ya no se martirizaba con su recuerdo, era mejor pensar en los momentos felices que vivieron puesto que no podía seguir sintiéndose culpable por su muerte, los únicos responsables era los Saiyajin.

\- Malditos…- susurró dándose la vuelta para mirar la ciudad. Vio el movimiento de todos los seres allá abajo ¿Serían al caso felices? ¿A qué clase de cosas serían sometidos? No quería ni imaginar las aberraciones que los salvajes cometían con los más débiles. Suspiró hondamente llenando de aire sus pulmones, quería estar tranquila para cuando el Saiya llegara, estaba dispuesta a seguir insistiendo en que la dejara trabajar en el laboratorio, ya que no podía escapar, le pediría a buenas que le permitiera hacer lo que más le gustaba. Tal vez así tenía la oportunidad de acceder a las computadoras centrales para buscar las coordenadas de la Tierra y saber de una vez por todas si su planeta había sido destruido o solamente purgado, no podía preguntarle a él, podría sospechar de sus planes y entonces si estaría perdida.

Cada minuto que pasaba ahí sentía como el sol se hacía más intenso, comenzaba a quemarle, decidió ir a recostarse un rato. - ¡Por Kami!- gritó cuando al darse la vuelta vio a Vegeta parado bajo el marco de la puerta, estaba de brazos cruzados y con su vista puesta en ella. Caminó hacia el hombre, se sintió torpe ante su presencia, sonrió un poco apenada deteniéndose al llegar frente a él, estaba igual de como lo recordaba… atractivo y déspota.

\- ¿Acaba de aterrizar?- preguntó no sabiendo exactamente qué rayos decirle.

\- Hace una hora.- respondió en la misma posición.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya se te hizo costumbre vigilar los esclavos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Todos esos seres de allá son esclavos?- preguntó aterrada, pobres individuos, no dudó nunca que más de alguno lo fuera ¿Pero todos ellos? Eran demasiados, _¿Cuántos planetas habrían conquistado para tener tal cantidad de cautivos?,_ se preguntó tratando de quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza.

\- No grites mujer, destruyes mis tímpanos.- comentó sonriendo, y entonces pudo concentrarse en eso, en esa sonrisa que para ella no pasó desapercibida, le gustaba demasiado, lo hacía verse aún más elegante y seductor.

El Príncipe dio un paso y ella reaccionó alejándose, la tomó de la mano y la acercó lentamente a él tomándola de la cintura.- ¿Dónde conseguiste este atuendo?- preguntó elevándola en sus brazos, la peliazul se sorprendió por el gesto aferrándose a su cuello, su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente cuando alzó la mirada y vio su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo.

\- Se… se la pedí a Milk.- respondió turbada por la cercanía, no la dejaba pensar de manera coherente.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó llevándola hacia dentro para dejarla sentada en la cama y comenzar a desvestirse.

\- La terrícola que asignó para que me acompañara.- respondió sonrojada al ver como él se retiraba la armadura, imperceptiblemente su boca se abrió involuntaria al darse cuenta de cómo el traje que utilizaba se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, marcaba tan detalladamente cada músculo, parecía una estatua esculpida… de pronto se dio cuenta la forma en que le miraba provocándole vergüenza estar observándolo descaradamente y cerró la boca disimulada evitando que él se diera cuenta de la manera en que estaba viéndolo. Se quitó las botas y se acostó cerrando sus ojos boca arriba en la cama, no sabía por qué, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa, sentía pequeñas descargas en la zona del bajo vientre haciendo desear con intensidad el contacto con el Saiya, _¡Madre mía Bulma contrólate!,_ se regañó internamente, pasó ambas manos por sus ojos y respiró lentamente para calmarse.

De repente sintió el cuerpo caliente del Príncipe hacer contacto con el suyo y abrió los ojos con vehemencia.- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- preguntó él sonriendo con un toque de burla, le gustaba de sobremanera verla tan expuesta, desde el momento que la cargó se percató de sus leves temblores y supo entonces que ella también quería aquello.

\- Yo… no…- contestó con vos melódica que excitó al Saiyajin.

\- No mientas esclava.- dijo acercándose a ella para estrechar sus labios con los suyos, el beso comenzó lento, suave, con roces casi imperceptibles que fueron aumentando con el pasar de los segundos, el joven que se había quitado los guantes con anterioridad no siguió retardando más el contacto con su piel lechosa, con fuerza la tomó de los muslos y la abrió para colocarse entre ellos sin dejar de besarla. Un gemido salió de la boca de la muchacha al sentir el miembro duro rozar su intimidad, arqueó su espalda y se abrazó a su cuello abriendo su boca para darle paso a la lengua rasposa del hombre que no dudó en degustar su interior, era dulce y tibia, le embriagaba más de los que creyó, sus manos se movieron con destrezas acariciando los muslos suaves de la muchacha, subió un poco más topándose con la prenda que cubría lo que él tanto anhelaba palpar, de un tirón arrancó la pieza haciendo a la peliazul separarse de su boca asustada. La miró a sus orbes turquesa y cerró sus ojos para volver a devorar sus labios, lo hizo con avidez subiendo sus palmas hasta su trasero siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a los pechos tentadores de la muchachas, los masajeó sobre la tela arrancando más suspiros de la garganta de la peliazul, se separó un poco de ella y rompió todas las prendas que la cubrían incluso su sostén, ella no sintió ninguna clase de miedo, lo miró alejarse, se puso de pie y se quitó su traje spandex y las botas, inmediatamente volvió a subirse sobre ella quedando entre sus piernas, sin esperar más acercó su boca a los botones rosas del los pechos de la joven e introdujo uno a su boca, era tan suave que provocó darle lamidas y mordidas.

\- ¡Oh Vegeta!- chilló Bulma llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía totalmente hipnotizada, no podía pensar en nada más, no era capaz de razonar en ese momento.

Nunca una misión de conquista se le hizo tan larga, mientras volaba en su nave de regreso a Vegitasei pensó en la mujer, deseaba poseerla nuevamente, quería sentir a la frágil humana retorcerse de placer bajo sus embistes, de solo pensarlo su miembro clamaba por ella. Había pensado muy bien lo que había sucedido en el último encuentro con la humana y decidió proseguir con sus planes, la disfrutaría sin reservas, se daría el gozo de hacer estremecer a su esclavilla de placer, pero no más que eso, simplemente sexo, no tenía por qué limitarse, el haberle permitido que lo acariciara no significaba nada, simplemente gozaría del acto sin reservas.

Cuando llegó al planeta lo primero que quería hacer es ir por su esclava y hacerla suya, pero su padre había exigido su presencia, tal como lo imaginó, le reclamó por qué había tomado a la científica para esclava sexual. ¡Él era el Príncipe Saiyajin con un demonio! no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, tenía la potestad para hacer y deshacer a su voluntad tanto como el Rey, al final de cuentas el hombre había aceptado quisiera o no la decisión de su hijo, lo que lo mantenía calmado era saber que la mujer seguía con vida y que aunque fuera la golfa de su hijo podía seguir trabajando para él. El Príncipe salió cabreado del lugar cuando su padre prácticamente le ordenó que la dejara seguir ejerciendo en el laboratorio, tenía que pensarlo, no la quería fuera de sus aposentos poniendo de cabeza nuevamente a sus soldados, así que tendría que encontrar una pronta solución para que su progenitor diera por zanjado el tema.

Los Saiyas que habían estado custodiando la humana le dieron el reporte, la mujer no había salido de su alcoba en toda la semana que él estuvo ausente y solamente la terrícola que él asigno para que la acompañara la había atendido junto a un par de esclavas más que se encargaron de la limpieza de la habitación.

Cuando entró a sus aposentos no la vio por ninguna parte, observó la puerta del ventanal abierto y sin dudarlo fue hasta ahí, la encontró parada de forma sugerente tumbada sobre el barandal, el Saiyajin que vigilaba esa zona se alejó en cuando vio a su majestad aparecer. La esclavilla parecía tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de nada, su trasero casi podía verse con aquella diminuta prenda y no le gustó para nada que se mostrara así delante del soldado que la cuidaba, frunció el ceño enojado con ella, la escuchó maldecir y suspirar, hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo miró, repasó su fino cuerpo con sus ojos penetrantes, la miró aproximarse hacia él y reparó en sus caderas haciéndolo olvidar su enfado, la forma en que las meneaba era hechizante. Ahora se encontraba ahí, acariciando con sus manos cada rincón de su cuerpo, la mujer resultó ser más adictiva de lo que llegó a pensar cuando la conoció por primera vez.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Bueno, el capítulo me salió más largo de lo previsto, pero encontré necesario explicar a detalle los sentimientos que arremolinan en las cabecitas de este par :c

Al parecer Vegeta no quiere aceptar que hay algo más que le atrae de la peliazul y que no solo es su físico el que lo tiene tentado a hacerla suya en cuanto puede :3

Bulma por su parte está confundida, quiere por todos los medios poder escapar de él, pero en cuanto el Príncipe pone una mano sobre ella se doblega ante sus emociones.

Espero el cap les haya gustado, déjenme un **review** haciéndomelo saber, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, siempre reviso un par de veces pero se me pasan unas que otras T.T

Hasta la próxima nos leemos… Chain n.n


	6. El harén

**CAPITULO VI: El harén**

El calor y el olor a sexo casi eran palpables en el ambiente de aquella alcoba real, dos amantes se movían con vigor en el centro del colchón de la cama que juntos al rechinido de esta podían oírse los gemidos y gruñidos que se desprendían de sus gargantas acompañadas del compás de las envestidas que la peliazul recibía haciéndola perder por completo la razón, una vez que Vegeta ponía una mano en su cuerpo no sabía dónde iba a parar su estado consiente, no era ella, no podía hacer más que arquear su espalda y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos mientras gozaba de las caricias que el Príncipe propinaba por toda su piel, él estaba entre sus piernas penetrándola con ahincó en tanto que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deslizaba lentamente los dedos por la piel nívea y suave de la mujer, tenía la sensación de que si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza podía estrujarla en cualquier momento, posó sus palmas sobre los pechos de la esclava que se meneaban junto al vaivén de sus rudos embistes, podía sentir lo duro que estaba con cada estocada que propinaba a la terrícola y las pequeñas descargas de placer que iban acumulándose poco a poco haciéndolo aumentar el ritmo de manera automática, en un momento elevó su mirada y puso observar cada una de las expresiones de gozo que la peliazul mostraba en su rostro, masajeó el seno dócilmente acelerando el ritmo de los embates, no creía que podía aguantar retener más el llegar al éxtasis, Bulma ya no lo soportó, su estreches comenzó a vibrar mientras sentía el duro y caliente miembro salir y entrar en su intimidad, sus sensaciones estaba al límite y apreciar las manos tibias del Saiyajin acariciarla de esa forma tan descarada fue el toque final que la condujo a la máxima gloria provocando su clímax, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y estiro sus piernas hasta la punta de sus pies disfrutando el placer recorrerle cada fibra de su ser.

\- ¡Oh! Vegeta…- gritó abrazándolo para atraerlo a su cuerpo, él sintió su miembro ser apretado dentro de la cavidad de la muchacha, la peliazul se quedó así, con el rostro escondido en el cuello del Príncipe mientras sentía como las estocadas no terminaban, Vegeta se enderezó un poco y la separó de su agarre irguiéndose para tomarla por las muñecas aprisionándolas contra el colchón, aumentó más el ritmo y de una honda embestida se vino dentro de ella, gruñó de puro goce y continuó moviéndose lento y profundo, quería prolongar lo más que podía el orgasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo erizando los vellos de su piel, su cola se movió en el aire de un lado a otro de manera somnífera sintiéndose totalmente relajada. El Saiya esperó unos segundos más, ese pequeño hueco entre las piernas de la humana sabía a pura gloria, cerró sus ojos esperando que amainaran todas las deliciosas sensaciones, rodó a un lado cayendo de espaldas al colchón para luego levantarse y meterse en el baño.

Bulma quedó en la cama, exhausta y satisfecha con el acto, no podía pensar aún en otra cosa que no fuera la agradable conmoción que había invadido cada una de sus células, aunque quisiera negarlo a sí misma, había disfruta el encuentro y sin saberlo estaba esperando porque el momento llegara, durante la ausencia del Saiyajin, no había hecho más que llorar y reprenderse por disfrutar de los encuentros con el sujeto que la había violado, pasó quejándose con Milk toda la semana por su maldito destino y ahora que tuvo enfrente al Príncipe de los salvajes cayó totalmente rendida a todo el poderío que el tipo desprendía por cada maldito poro de su bendito cuerpo. Lo hecho… hecho estaba, y estaba por demás pensar y sufrir en lo que pudo ser su vida si ya no podía regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar vivir esa tragedia, suspiró lentamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, no se reprendió más, no lloró, ni se sintió mal por actuar de manera inadecuada, solo sonrió y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas. Esperó unos diez minutos, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio al hombre rodear la cama totalmente desnudo, apartó la vista rápidamente de su anatomía, ese Saiyajin no tenía ni una gota de pudor, bajó la mirada y observó como él buscaba entre sus ropas el scouter que en el camino había quedado tirado a la par de sus botas. Lo tomó y lo colocó en su oreja mientras puchaba un par de veces el aparato.

\- Alimento y vino para mi alcoba.- ordenó a través del comunicador, se lo quitó del oído y lo puso en una de las mesitas cerca de la cama yendo a acostarse nuevamente.

Durante estuvo en esa misión, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con respecto a la terrícola, no habían sido demasiados días en lo que había tenido encuentros sexuales con ella pero aún así pudo deleitarse de lo buena amante que era, la mujer no necesitaba hacer demasiado para encantarlo, además, sabía perfectamente que cuando la tomó su esclavilla tenía cero experiencia con el sexo opuesto, pudo sentir y regocijarse de aquella barrera que sin ninguna clase de piedad traspasó de una embestida, su pecho se hinchaba con orgullo cada vez que lo pensaba y aunque sonaba muy banal regocijarse por ello también era demasiado sustancial como para hacer crecer su ego, a pesar de que sus soquetes soldados se disputaban por ver quién era el primero en probar la exótica hembra fue él el que consiguió hacerlo antes que nadie, y como no, era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin y no tenía competencia de ningún tipo con respecto al plano amatorio. Su reputación no era nada buena en la boca de las femeninas de diferentes planetas que eran reclutadas para los servicios eróticos, las más hermosas según su padre, eran destinadas a su harén personal, las demás terminaban en las tabernas donde los Saiyajin hacían con ellas los que les placía. Él no era de esos que frecuentaba esos lugares, prefería la privacidad en la habitación destinada para que permanecieran sus esclavas consignadas a complacerle sus más bajos instintos, los demás, disfrutaban de las cosas más grotescas que se pudieran imaginar, después de cada batalla se reunían por las noches en las cantinas para exultarse de los placeres de la vida, por la mañana aquel lugar era un verdadero asco, él no era un tipo que le sorprendiera cualquier clase de estupidez, llegó a pensar que no existía nada en este infinito universo que lograra descolocarlo, pero aparte de eso, sentía repulsión por las fiestas en las que sus soldados les gustaba recrearse, una tan sola vez apreció ese escenario, por la madrugada todos consumían alcohol, alucinógenos propios del planeta o extraídos de alguna otra estrella, solían fumar diferentes hiervas y por supuesto rodearse de mujeres para formar sus repugnantes orgías, al amanecer todo era una inmundicia propia de esos imbéciles desagradables, vómito por todas partes sobre los cuerpos descuartizados de las prostitutas. Le asqueó de sobremanera y por ello evitaba a toda costa aceptar las invitaciones que recibía de parte de su escuadrón, el único que compartía su pensamiento era Kakaroto, el sujeto era tan reservado como él, quizá por ello a pesar de ser de clase baja se había convertido en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Príncipe!- escuchó la melodiosa vos de su esclavilla colarse por sus oídos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Dime.- respondió girando su rostro para ver a la mujer que estaba acostada de lado dándole la espalda.

\- Necesito hablar con usted.- comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo.- contestó colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, sentía en ese momento que no había nada que perturbara su propia paz.

Bulma interpretó aquello como un "puedes hablar" y decidió darse la vuelta para mirarlo, aferró las sábanas a su cuerpo y se giró para acomodarse de lado frente a él que observaba el techo.

\- ¿Existe la posibilidad de ver a mi padre?- soltó la pregunta junto a una sutil bocanada de aire que inconscientemente retenía.

\- No entiendo esa necesidad de afecto que tienen los de tu raza mujer.- expresó sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Me he dado cuenta.- expuso la peliazul sin tratar de parecer altisonante.- Pero, nuestras costumbre son otras y totalmente distintas a las de ustedes, no es que uno quiera sentir afecto por otra persona, simplemente es la empatía que te hace apreciar a otro individuo y en caso de la familia, el lazo de sangre que los une hace grande el apego emocional.- trató de explicar la muchacha sin apartar la vista del rostro del Saiyajin.

\- Es estúpido e innecesario.- gruñó.

\- Puede ser que sea así para ustedes, pero yo quiero ver a mi padre… lo extraño.- expresó con un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz, agachó la mirada y apretó sus labios fuertemente evitando soltar el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

\- Los sentimientos solo te hacen débil terrícola.

\- La debilidad es un defecto más no un sentimiento.- alegó incorporándose para quedar sentada.

\- ¿Estás siendo sarcástica cierto?- inquirió seriamente, odiaba de sobre manera cualquier clase de vulnerabilidad que se reflejara en un ser vivo, era solo un motivo más para hacer desaparecer de la faz del universo a cualquier espécimen que representara fragilidad. Giró su rostro y miró a la mujer sentada al borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

\- La sensibilidad es signo de fortaleza.- dijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie, se sentía tan impotente, no era capaz de lograr convencer al tipo de que la dejara ver a su padre ni mucho menos hacerlo entrar en razón para que le permitiera volver al laboratorio. Las lágrimas contra las que luchaba para no dejarlas derramar surgieron dominándola, bajó la mirada con pesar aun dándole la espalda al Saiyajin y se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Aferró más la sábana a su cuerpo y caminó fuera de la habitación hacia el balcón, quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar y poner en orden sus sentimientos, no comprendía cómo podía torturarla de aquella manera tan cruel, ella era un ser muy distinto, era frágil, menuda y delicada, todo lo contrario a esos salvajes, se preguntaba si las mujeres de esa raza serían igual de rudas que los hombres, aunque no dudaba que fueran por mucho más fuertes que ella, al menos tenían como defenderse de esas bestias. Extrañaba con demasía hablar con su papá, no había día que no pensara en él y si seguía así podría derrumbarse en cualquier instante.

\- ¿En qué momento pasé de ser científica a una vulgar esclava sexual?- se preguntó en un susurró viendo la población que se movía frente al castillo. Se agachó poniendo su frente sobre sus brazos que reposaban en el balcón y lloró, lloró soltando gemidos con dolor ahogados, ya no le importaba nada más que sacar todo lo que llevaba deteniendo dentro, empuñó sus manos sintiéndose vacía y nula, por mucho que deseara regresar a su vida anterior sabía que no sucedería, todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo que no sabía cómo había podido sobrellevarlo sin desfallecer. Apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que dolió, quería golpear al Príncipe, sintió la necesidad de vengarse por su madre muerta y por su esclavitud. Irguió su cuerpo y con fuerza sostuvo la tela que cubría su desnudes para regresar dentro de la habitación. Cuando entró vio a Milk empujar un carrito con abundante comida hacia el interior de la alcoba.

\- ¡Milk!- vociferó corriendo hacia ella tirándose con desesperación a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsolada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bulma?- indagó confundida volviendo su vista al Príncipe que las miraba totalmente serio.

\- Lo odio.- soltó sin pensar en que él estaba presenciando todo.

\- Tranquila.- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza correspondiendo con fuerza el abrazo.

\- No quiero estar aquí, no lo soporto.- gimió con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

\- Bulma no sigas.- indicó viendo como el Saiya apretaba la mandíbula furioso.

\- ¡Fuera!- gritó colérico mirando la patética escena. La peliazul se dio cuenta de su gran error y se separó de los brazos de su ex dama de compañía para observarlo, estaba vestido con tan solo unos bóxer negros. La pelinegra vio a la muchacha temiendo por ella, sabía lo temperamental que era el Príncipe de esa raza y del daño que podía causarle a su amiga.

\- Milk te necesito.- susurró la peliazul mirando a la joven con sus ojos totalmente rojos y húmedos.

Vegeta se aproximó a la mujer y la tomó por el brazo empujándola prácticamente fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo, regresó en un santiamén y jaló a la peliazul por la muñeca.

\- ¡Eres una estúpida!- rugió provocando un escalofrío de espanto en el cuerpo de la frágil humana.

\- ¡Suéltame!- le dijo tratando de quitar con su mano libre los dedos del Saiyajin que se apretaban alrededor de su brazo.- ¡No me toques!- agregó decidida, ya no iba a humillarse de aquella manera ante el tipo responsable de la destrucción de su planeta.

\- ¡Cállate basura inmunda!- escupió con rabia empujándola con fuerza para tirarla sobre la cama.

Bulma gritó al sentir como era arrojada, cuando cayó se recorrió rápidamente al lado contrario para evitar que el tipo la tocara, sabía que estaba en serios problema, pero estaba dispuesta a morir antes de seguir subyugándose ante el tirano que tenía enfrente.

\- ¡Eres un maldito!- le gritó apuntándolo con su dedo acusándolo.- No sabes cuánto te odio.

\- Crees que eso me importa mujer imbécil.- exclamó rodeando la cama y en un rápido movimiento la agarró por el cabello haciéndola ponerse de pie, la tomó por el hombro con su otra mano y ejerció fuerza para acercarla a su rostro.

\- Me lastima idiota ¡Suéltame!- luchó por quitar el agarre de su cabello.

\- ¡Cierra tu puta boca esclava!- ordenó soltándola del hombro y poniendo su mano sobre los labios de la muchacha ejerciendo presión bruta que a la peliazul le pareció una tortura. Sus lágrimas rodaron sin cesar por sus pómulos bajando hasta mojar los dedos del Saiyajin. Un golpe resonó en la habitación, Vegeta no supo en qué momento su rostro se había volteado con impulso hacia un lado, su mejilla izquierda ardió, giró de regreso su mirada y observó la mano de la peliazul en el aire y se dio cuenta que la terrícola lo había bofeteado. Soltó a la muchacha para tocarse el rostro volviendo sus ojos furiosos a la mujer que lo observaba desafiante.- ¡Te mataré!- gruñó empujándola sobre la cama, la joven no supo en qué momento el hombre se había montado sobre ella, estaba inmovilizada, el salvaje se había posicionado con ambas piernas a los costados de sus caderas y tomado sus muñecas con una sola de sus manos sosteniéndolas sobre la cama.- ¡Te mataré a ti y tu inútil padre!

\- ¡No!- chilló horroriza, la rabia la había cegado y entendió el gran traspié en el que había caído presa de su odio hacia el extraterrestre de fuerza ruda, definitivamente no pensó en las represalias que él podía tomar contra el científico.- No le hagas nada, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero a él no lo toques.- lloró removiéndose bajo el cuerpo pesado del Príncipe.

\- No supiste aprovechar lo bondadoso que fui contigo humana.- murmuró con voz gélida y áspera acercándose al rostro de la chica.

\- No tienes idea de lo que realmente significa la bondad.- manifestó mirándolo con resentimiento.

Vegeta tomó el rostro de la mujer con su mano libre y se acercó a ella hasta casi rozar sus labios con los suyos, sonrió divertido bajando su mano hasta su delgado cuello.- ¿Cómo sonarán tus vértebras quebrándose entre mis dedos?- le preguntó en el mismo tono de voz seca y hostil.

\- No es algo que ignores.- respondió ella aun con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

El Saiya sonrió alejando un poco el rostro del de ella y ejerció un mínimo de fuerza en su cuello, Bulma sintió de pronto una gran presión evitando el paso de aire libre por su garganta, abrió su boca en un acto reflejo por querer respirar y sin apartar la vista de los ojos oscuros y penetrante del maldito alíen separó sus labios para hablar.- Hazlo.- retó incluso con la mirada fría que le dedicó.

\- ¿Y liberarte? No seas estúpida.- contestó.- Soy tu amo, tu señor, el Príncipe de todo este planeta e incluso tuyo esclava, me debes respeto y obediencia te guste o no porque no eres nadie en este maldito universo.- añadió soltándola con tosquedad poniéndose de pie, la tomó por el brazo y la hizo pararse haciendo que la sábana cayera al piso dejándola desuda.- De rodillas.- señaló empujándola, la peliazul cayó al piso sentada y levantó la mirada observándolo sonreír con suficiencia.

\- ¡Nunca bastardo!- contestó tratando de cubrirse nuevamente.

\- Voy a divertirme con el insecto de tu padre.- comentó caminando pero antes de dar su tercer paso la peliazul lo había tomado de la pierna derecha, él se volvió en su talón y la vio tras sí de rodillas, le dedicó una sonrisa de burla y se giró completamente para mirarla. Era lo menos que merecía la imbécil, su sangre había hervido automáticamente cuando la escuchó decir toda aquella sarta de estupideces a la criada de cocina, no podía soportar tal falta de respeto hacia el Príncipe de los Saiyajin y menos proviniendo esas palabras de una inútil esclava que solo le servía para su entretención.

Se agachó un poco y la tomó de la barbilla acercándose a ella.- Cómo prefieres que te enseñe a tratar a la realeza ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?- preguntó en un tono bajo que le provocó un escalofrío a la muchacha haciendo erizar los vellos de su cuerpo con temor. Ella lo miró sin responder aun con lágrimas es sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciéndole ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan cruel? Viró sus ojos turquesa para no mirar su estúpida sonrisa burlesca que le provocó sentir aun más odio contra él, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humilla, incluso se sintió peor que cuando la había violado.

\- Así es como me gusta, que sea una esclava sumisa y siempre dispuesta a complacer a tu amo.- disertó soltándola, se irguió para mirarla desde arriba con superioridad.- Ahora pídeme perdón.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- salió de los labios de posando nuevamente su vista en el tipo.

\- ¿Eres estúpida? Pídeme perdón y tal vez sea benevolente contigo y me retracte de asesinar frente a tus ojos a la escoria de tu padre esclava.- amenazó poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón tan frío?- preguntó exaltada por sus palabras llevando una mano a sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas.

\- Haz lo que digo sin protestar mujer y perdonaré la miserable vida de ese gusano.

Bulma se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas, comenzaban a dolerle por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición.- No le hagas daño Vegeta.- murmuró con tono átono y frío bajando la mirada.

\- Convénceme.- escuchó decir al Saiyajin.

\- Per… dóname.- pronunció con toda su fuerza de voluntad, tenía quisiera o no hacer el sacrificio, por ella, por su padre, por evitar que la siguiera maltratando e impedir que su papá fuera asesinado.

\- Fuerte y como se debe.- ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma posó sus orbes truques sobre él y con todo el odio que podía sentir pronunció lo que le pedía.- Perdóneme su majestad.- escupió.

\- Puedes ponerte de pie.- dictaminó caminando hacia el carrito que tenía varias bandejas con alimentos. Tomó la botella de alcohol y la sirvió en un par de copas ofreciéndole una a la peliazul que se había sentado en la cama acariciando sus rodillas, se agachó y recogió la sábana para cubrirse.

\- No quiero.- dijo ella ladeando el rostro con desprecio.

\- Bebe.- demandó poniendo la copa frente a sus ojos, quería hacerla obedecer aún en lo más mínimo.

La muchacha la tomó por muy en contra de sus deseos y sorbió un pequeño trago que hizo arder su garganta haciéndola arrugar sus cejas alejando la bebida de sus labios. Vegeta tomó de la suya de un trago y sonrió mirando a la joven enaltecido, se volvió y tomó una bandeja llevándola hacia al sofá para comenzar a alimentarse, en el espacio no había tenido la oportunidad de comer algo que en verdad supiera bien, durante las purgas siempre se sustentaban de la primer cosa comestible que se les cruzara por enfrente, incluso en algunas ocasiones cazaban cualquier animal y lo asaban para poder darle a su cuerpo un poco de energía.

La muchacha se paró y de uno de los cajones de la mesa a la par de la cama sacó ropa metiéndose al baño, dejó la indumentaria en el piso a un lado de la puerta y se inclinó sobre el lavabo sosteniéndose con ambas manos ejerciendo presión dejando caer la sábana de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos… lloró, lloró en silencio sacando toda la infelicidad mediante sus lágrimas que escurrían tibias por sus pómulos hasta gotear sobre la cerámica blanca del lavatorio. Arrugó sus delgadas cejas y apretó su mandíbula mostrando sus dientes, la impotencia, la humillación, su maldita suerte, su odio hacia el Saiyajin y el dolor tan profundo que sentía oprimir su pecho no la dejaban ni respirar, suspiró profundo para luego liberar un pequeño sollozo, posó ambas palmas sobre sus ojos restregándolos para limpiarlos y aclararlos, elevó la vista y se observó en el espejo frente a ella, miró sus ojos rojos por el llanto y bajo su párpado inferior un color violáceo suave que marcaba unas ojeras casi imperceptibles, se dio cuenta que jamás había lucido tan fatal. Caminó hasta la ducha abriendo el agua fría que enseguida hizo contacto con su piel, calmó su mudo lamento, no quería seguir sintiéndose de aquella manera, pero era difícil borrar todos esos sentimientos de su corazón, era demasiado dificultoso quitarse de su mente la sonrisa airosa del Príncipe burlándose de ella. Estuvo bajo el líquido cristalino unos cinco minutos, estregó su cuerpo con la pequeña barra de jabón azul que estaba ahí para luego terminar de enjuagarse y salir, secó su cuerpo con la sábana que estaba en el piso y se vistió, se colocó un bra negro en conjunto con la braga y un vestido verde musgo suelto, se sintió cómoda, peino su cabello con los dedos para luego salir. Escudriñó con la vista la habitación pero no vio a nadie, seguramente el tipo ya se había ido, sin prestarle más atención a ese detalle se recostó en la cama, se sentía sin energía mental y físicamente débil durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

Vegeta había comido todo lo que pudo mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr, sabía que la mujer debía sentirse humillada, tal como él lo quiso, su esclava tenía que aprender a respetarlo y complacerlo, es lo único que le quedaba por hacer, no era nadie en ese planeta y de alguna forma tenía que comprenderlo. Al minuto de estar engullendo la comida sintió unos toques en su puerta, se pudo de pie dejando la bandeja que tenía en sus piernas de lado y abrió.

\- Príncipe.- saludó Goku poniendo una mano en su pecho e inclinándose de manera respetuosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kakaroto?- preguntó viendo a su mano derecha erguirse.

\- Tu padre solicita tu presencia.- dijo de manera familiar, desde que era pequeño trabajaba junto al él y tenía la suficiente confianza como para tutearlo.

\- ¿Motivo?- inquirió arqueando una ceja, ya había hablado con el viejo en cuanto arribó al planeta, solo para escucharlo demandar que regresara a la científica al área de laboratorio, cosa que no iba a suceder por mucho que el anciano lo pidiera.

\- Habló sobre una nueva misión pero no me dio detalles.- respondió.

\- Bien.- dijo mirando a su soldado hacerle otra reverencia y luego retirarse, él cerró la puerta y se vistió sin esperar a que su esclava saliera de ducharse. Cinco minutos después estaba entrando en la sala del trono donde se encontraba el Rey.

\- Padre.- saludó al verlo sentado frente a una mesa rodeada de varias sillas donde la mayoría de veces se reunían para tratar asuntos diplomáticos del planeta.

\- Hijo ven.- contestó haciéndole una señal con su mano para que se acercara sin dejar de ver unos papeles que tenía regados en el mesón.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó parándose frente a él fijando su vista en los documentos.

El Rey despegó la mirada de los papeles y lo observó.- Dentro de tres semanas partes a una misión de purga Vegeta, prepárate.- hablaba mirando a su retoño sonreír con arrogancia.

\- Entrenaré, pero creo que no necesito recordarte lo fuerte que soy… incluso más que tu.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

El Rey se aclaró la garganta nervioso por los dichos de su hijo, pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar hace mucho que su vástago había sobrepasado su poder con creces y aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente sabía que él tenía razón ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan fuerte? Las cosas ya no eran como antes, a su heredero solamente le quedaban dos años por cumplir los 21, cuando llegara a esa edad tendría que coronarse como Rey según las leyes del planeta Vegitasei. Cayó a cuentas que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para seguir gobernando, pero sabía que aunque dejara de ser el soberano del planeta rojo siempre sería respetado por su pueblo puesto que durante su gobierno había sabido llevar las cosas y hacerlas funcionar a su antojo sin afectar a su raza, además, había hecho levantarse a su imperio por sobre los otros con su tecnología, cosa que ninguna otra galaxia podía compararse con la suya.

\- El planeta al que vas tiene seres bastantes poderosos, necesitaras más que tu energía basal para poder eliminar todas esas basuras de ese lugar, entre el viaje de ida y vuelta y el tiempo en que les tomará limpiarlo tardarán un mes.- comentó volviendo su mirada a los documentos que seguía sosteniendo con su mano derecha.

\- Bien… ¿Es todo?- aclaró.

\- Hijo.- llamó llevando una mano para pasarla sobre su cabello.- El padre de la esclava que tomaste parece ser muy eficiente, pero deberías regresarla al laboratorio, por la mañana te lo dije y prometiste pensarlo.

\- Si el humano es bastante eficiente como dices ¿Por qué debería dejarla libre?- habló arqueando una ceja interrogante.

\- La necesito para que construya nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente, entiende Vegeta ella no es una prostituta, de ver sido así desde que llegó aquí la hubiéramos asignado a los servicios sexuales.- indicó poniéndose de pie.

\- No lo haré y es mi última palabra.- dijo con orgullo dándose la vuelta saliendo de la sala del trono, para cuando el Rey se dio cuenta el joven estaba saliendo por la puerta. De alguna manera mintió a su vástago, no precisaba de los servicios de la esclavilla como se lo había dicho, solo temía que él fuera a matarla y él necesitaba a la científica con vida, era mejor tener a dos terrícolas trabajando para su planeta que solamente uno, era cuestión de practicidad pero su vástago estaba tan empecinado con la humana que no pensaba más allá de su capricho. Lo comprendía de alguna manera, la mujer era muy atractiva, él fue joven y sabía lo vigorosos que podían ser los machos Saiyajin en plena juventud, pero no lograba entenderlo completamente pues siendo el Príncipe podía tomar a cualquier hembra que gustara y desde que estaba con la esclava sabía que no había visitado su harén ¿Sería que esas femeninas ya lo había hartado? O ¿En realidad la muchacha era demasiado buena en la cama?

Respiró hondo y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla, pensó en que cuando su retoño cumpliera los 21 años tendría que desposar a una Saiyajin para poder ser el nuevo Rey, no podía coronarse sin tener a una mujer a su lado, dentro de poco tendría que hacerse cargo de buscarle a su hijo una buena hembra que estuviera a la altura de la realeza para que pudiera ser la Reina, aunque, aún no podía sacarse de sus pensamientos la predicción del Kanassan, _tu hijo te dará un heredero,_ había dicho Toolo, _pero no será uno que tu pueblo quiera, será una vergüenza,_ repasó las palabras exactas en su memoria.- ¿Al caso el Príncipe se casará con una Saiya débil e indigna a la corona?- murmuró para sí mismo sosteniendo su barbilla entre el dedo pulgar y el índice.- No, debo asegurarme que despose la mejor guerrera, con buenos genes para que nazca un descendiente fuerte.- quiso autoconvencerse.

Vegeta decidió ir a entrenar, después de una semana en el espacio necesitaba destensar sus músculos, ya su padre se lo había dicho, tenía que elevar su poder, aunque sabía que ahora era muy fuerte tenía que superar su fuerza actual, para un Saiyajin no habían límites. Cuando llegó a la sala de entrenamiento Kakaroto se encontraba luchando junto a Raditz y Nappa, se detuvo un momento frente a ellos y miró detenidamente al su mano derecha, observó sus movimientos certeros y la fuerza con la que impactaba los puños contra sus atacantes, de verdad que el tipo se esforzaba por superarse y él no iba a dejar que el soldado de tercera clase lo superara, sabía que casi tenían el mismo poder de pelea y no podía permitir que ese sujeto lo sobrepasara. Cuando los hombres repararon en la presencia del Príncipe Saiyajin detuvieron su entrenamiento.

\- Kakaroto.- lo llamó con una media sonrisa en su rostro.- Lucha conmigo.- ordenó, sabía que solo él podía hacerle frente, no tenía que contenerse como con los soldados de su padre para evitar asesinar a sus lame botas, con él desataba todo su potencial porque sabía que era un oponente que podía seguirle el ritmo. No se equivocó cuando lo reclutó como su soldado de confianza, desde niño el clase baja se había destacado entre los demás y cuando se conocieron no dudo en convertirlo en su principal élite, ahora ahí estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo fortaleciendo su ki, en ese planeta era lo único que importaba, entre más poderoso más respetado y Kakaroto se había sabido ganar la rendición de todos sus inferiores e iguales.

\- Príncipe aun no puedo superarte, pero lo haré.- respondió sonriendo poniéndose frente a él.

\- Ni lo sueñes Kakaroto.- comentó zafando la capa de sus hombreras y tirándola a un lado para optar una posición de pelea.- Ataca.

El entrenamiento perduró por muchas horas, para cuando se sintieron cansados era pasada la una de la madrugada, sus estómagos reclamaban alimentos para recobrar las energías, fueron al comedor y ordenaron alimentos, comieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Vegeta entró a su alcoba yendo directo a darse un baño, sentía la necesidad de destensar sus músculos bajo el agua fría, se desvistió y se posicionó bajo el chorro, tardó unos diez minutos para luego salir secando su cabello con una toalla totalmente desnudo, quitó el agua de su cuerpo con la tela dejándola de lado y sacó del closet su pantalón corto, se lo puso para acostarse en la cama encontrando a la muchacha totalmente dormida. Aunque la alcoba estaba casi en completa oscuridad podía verla, su vista era por mucho más desarrollada a la de otras razas, la miró acostada boca arriba en una pose un tanto torcida, tenía las manos de cada lado a la altura de su cabeza y sus piernas abiertas con la sábana a medio taparle, recorrió la tela para cubrirla, el clima solía ser bastante frío por la madrugada, aunque a él no le afectaba prefirió no tentarse con el cuerpo femenino a su lado, bufó molesto, no podía perder el tiempo ahora con ella, debía dedicarse a descansar y concentrarse en hacerse más fuerte, mañana iba a ser un largo día de entrenamiento.

La peliazul se despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana, sentía el frio colarse entre la sábana que la cubrían, buscó con dificultad ver un poco entre la oscuridad de la habitación y pudo distinguir la silueta del Saiyajin a su lado, estaba un tanto adormilada así que sin pensarlo ni razonar más se deslizó lentamente sobre el colchón hasta acercarse a él que se encontraba recostado boca abajo, se pegó a su cuerpo poniendo un brazo sobre su espalda, necesitaba calor corporal, un suspiro suave salió de sus labios al tocar la piel caliente del hombre y pudo volver a dormir sin más inconvenientes.

Vegeta sintió un peso sobre él, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mujer prácticamente encima, tenía una mano en su espalda y la pierna sobre su cadera, sintió su piel helada y sonrió, seguro no había podido soportar la baja temperatura de la madrugada, eran alrededor de las cinco y decidió levantarse, salió de debajo del cuerpo femenino para ducharse e ir a entrenar.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a calentar el clima de la mañana, Bulma se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente, se frotó los párpados para aclarar su vista y bostezó, sentía que había descansado como nunca, se incorporó en la cama y miró el lado vació donde el Saiya dormía.

\- ¿Dónde está?- murmuró, sabía que era bastante temprano como para ni tan siquiera verlo ir. Levantó la vista y vio el pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche a su lado, ella le había pedido a Milk conseguírselo ya que en esa habitación no había ninguno, por suerte el tiempo era relativamente igual en ese planeta como en la Tierra. Bostezó por segunda vez y se estiró para luego ponerse de pie, fue al baño y entró a asearse, se duchó, cepilló su cabello y se vistió con unos short cortos negros y una blusa blanca simple, calzó las botas que había usado con el vestido rosa que el salvaje rompió el día anterior y salió encontrándose con su amiga dejando el carrito del desayuno.

\- ¡Milk!- chilló contenta yendo hasta ella.

\- ¡Por Kami Bulma! Qué bueno que te veo, estuve tan preocupada por ti, de que él te hiciera daño.- dijo entristecida tomando las manos de la peliazul.

\- No te preocupes, ya ves.- comentó dando la vuelta.- Estoy muy bien, en una sola pieza.- sonrió a la pelinegra aunque por dentro no dejaba de sentirse infeliz y dolorida.

\- Bulma.- murmuró la joven tocando el brazo de su amiga.- No mientas mira cómo estás.- acusó tocando la marca amoratada alrededor de su brazo. La muchacha dirigió la vista hasta ahí y se alejó del toque de la pelinegra agachando la mirada.

\- No, no es nada.- dijo dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Se atrevió a golpearte?- preguntó afligida.

\- No.- contestó secamente.- Pero si fue rudo.- respondió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

\- No lo defiendas.- inculpó enojada parándose frente a ella poniendo una mano en el hombro descubierto de la chica.

\- Nunca me ha golpeado.- dijo sin convicción.

Milk la abrazó, sentía tanta pena por la situación que estaba atravesando su amiga y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, el maldito era el Príncipe del estúpido planeta.

\- Bueno Bulma, me tengo que ir, regreso más tarde a dejarte el almuerzo.

\- Pero creí que ya no vendrías.- dijo esperanzada por volverla a ver.

\- Anoche, Kakaroto y el Príncipe se aparecieron en la cocina, estaba por retirarme, pero ya que había tenido mucho que hacer aun seguía ahí junto a otro par de extraterrestres asignados a esa área, eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada, pidieron de comer y me ordenó traerte personalmente los alimentos a cada hora del día.- confesó.

\- ¡Oh!- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

\- Bien nos vemos luego.- dijo la pelinegra para luego salir de la habitación.

Tres días pasaron desde entonces, lentamente para la mala suerte de Bulma, no tenía nada que hacer solamente esperar la llegada del salvaje a la habitación, se sentía un poco aliviada ya que esos días el tipo salía desde antes que ella despertara y llegaba para cuando estaba dormida, no había tenido que lidiar con su mal humor, sus malos tratos y mucho menos con la actividad sexual al que él la sometía practicar. Solía aburrirse como nadie, pero el tiempo que tenía a solas lo disfrutaba más que estar en compañía de ese hombre, tiempo que usaba para meditar su situación y la de su padre, pero por más que pensaba sabía que no tenía escapatoria de aquel lugar, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que sería esclava del maldito Saiya hasta que a él se le diera la gana, ni tan siquiera podía ver a su progenitor, pero ya no lloraba, de alguna forma se estaba acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida si es que así podía llamársele a pasar encerrada las 24 horas. Milk la había ayudado mucho a superar su estado depresivo, aunque no hablaban demasiado la miraba por lo menos tres veces al día y eso era muy grato para ella.

\- ¡Milk! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?- dijo llevando ambas manos a su boca realmente sorprendida.

\- Algún día me entenderás amiga.- respondió con sus palmas cubriendo sus mejillas sonrojada de pura vergüenza.

\- No lo creo, nunca podré conocer a alguien de quien pueda enamorarme.- comentó la peliazul sentándose en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

\- Goku es distinto, no sabes cómo me trató, fue tan cuidadoso.- relató recordando el momento en que había hecho el amor con el Saiyajin.

\- Si te hace feliz no lo dejes ir.- indicó la joven sonriendo ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

\- ¡Lo soy!- chilló con alegría ensoñadora juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho para luego observar a la muchacha cambiando su expresión de felicidad por una más desconsolada.- ¿Cómo te va con el Príncipe?- preguntó al darse cuenta de la mirada desolada de la peliazul.

\- No hemos cruzada palabras desde aquel día.- expuso refiriéndose a la última pelea en la que Milk se había visto implicada.- Sale a tempranas horas y llega pasada la media noche.

\- Están entrenado muy duro, Goku me dijo que tenían tres semanas para fortalecerse porque saldrán a una misión de purga que durara un mes.- comentó la pelinegra observando la mirada confundida de la chica.- ¿No lo sabías?

Bulma negó con su cabeza agachando su vista.- Me sentiré muy bien con él lejos.- quiso convencer a su amiga, quiso convencerse incluso a sí misma.

\- Seguro que sí.- respondió dándole su mejor sonrisa de aliento.

Dos días más pasaron y el efecto del entrenamiento arduo estaba dando resultados, Vegeta podía percibir más agilidad en sus movimientos y mayor poder en su fuerza, se sentía orgulloso de su propio esfuerzo.

\- Príncipe.- llamó uno de sus soldados pertenecientes a su escuadrón haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Te mereces una paliza Broly.- dijo sin detener las flexiones que realizaba a media sala.

\- Príncipe Vegeta no he faltado a los entrenamientos por irresponsable, el Rey me ha mantenido ocupado.- respondió rápido antes de hacer enfadar a su superior.

\- ¿El viejo? Tú me sirves a mi no eres el perro de mi padre.- expuso poniéndose de pie.

\- Solicita verlo.

\- Bien ya hablaste, vete.- gruñó secando su frente con una toalla.

Broly hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

\- Espero que lo que tienes que decirme sea tan importante como para interrumpirme Rey.- habló el joven Saiya entrando a la sala principal con una toalla en su cuello y luciendo solo el traje azul spandex sin la armadura.

\- Me han notificado sobre tu avance en los entrenamientos, veo que estas superándote cada día.- indicó sonriendo orgulloso de su primogénito desde el trono.

\- ¿Entorpeciste mi rutina para decirme algo que ya sé?

\- No solo eso Príncipe, me siento verdaderamente satisfecho con tu desempeño así que lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti es darte un regalo.- expresó sonriendo. Vegeta arqueó una ceja manteniendo aún la mirada seria ¿Ahora qué tramaba el anciano?- Tienes un nuevo harén.- soltó.

Después de la pequeña "reunión" con su padre decidió dejar el entrenamiento por hoy, había avanzado bastante y se merecía descansar unas horas, se retiró a su alcoba para poder darse un buen baño y dormir. _Mi padre y sus estupideces,_ pesó mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos, lo había hecho perder el tiempo solo para informarle que tenía nuevas golfas en su harén, aunque el regalito venía dándole lo mismo no dudaba en que podría darle uso a esas prostitutas, tenía a su esclava científica claro, pero no por ello tenía exclusividad con la terrícola, siendo el Príncipe, podría acostarse con cualquier hembra que se le antojara. En cuanto entró a su dormitorio se encontró con la mujer de cabello turquesa recostada en el sofá sosteniendo algo en la mano. Con pasos precisos se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó arrebatándole de sus manos lo que parecía ser un libro.

\- ¡Por Kami! Me asustó.- chilló incorporándose de su pose relajada bajando las piernas que tenía estiradas a lo largo del sillón.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- interrogó mirando el libro abierto en su mano.

\- No es nada malo, necesito distraerme.- le respondió poniéndose de pie con las manos en su cadera.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta.- dijo con vos prepotente mirando a la chica.

\- Se lo pedí a Milk.- murmuró enojada dándole la espalda.

\- Creo que esa terrícola necesita un castigo.- susurró cerca de su oído, cuando la muchacha se giró se topó con el rostro de Vegeta muy cerca del suyo, al instante pudo percibir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió producido por su ronca voz, todos los vellos de su nuca se habían erizado antes de poder pensar en algo más que la cercanía del sujeto.

\- No se atreva a tocarla.- sentenció decida a defender a su amiga.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?- sonrió con soberbia tomándola del mentón haciéndola que se girara completamente para tenerla de frente.

\- Príncipe Vegeta devuélvame mi libro ahora.- dijo apartando su rostro del agarre del Saiyajin tratando de tomar el objeto que él sostenía en su mano derecha. Vegeta elevó su brazo sosteniéndolo por la punta dejándolo fuera del alcance de la muchacha.

\- ¿Ahora me das órdenes?- interrogó con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Solo quiero leer y distraer mi mente ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?- respondió la peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, pero las mujeres no están hechas para pensar.- comentó tomándola de la cintura con su mano libre para acercarla a él.

\- ¿Disculpe?- inquirió con evidente molestia empujándose para alejarlo.

\- Si hubieras nacido Saiyajin en tu vida se te hubiera permito ser científica.- expuso totalmente divertido con la conversación y los gestos de enfado de su esclavilla.

\- Por suerte no fue así.- objetó dando un pequeño salto para poder quitarle el objeto lo que provocó que él solo lo alejara aún más.- Quiero mi libro.- volvió a decir dando un par de brincos más sin poder arrebatárselo.- Es un pesado, las mujeres somos incluso más inteligentes que los hombres.- comentó.

\- Las hembras solo sirven para fornicar y dar hijos.- concluyó tirando el libro en unos de los sofás bastante lejos de la muchacha, la peliazul viró sus ojos hastiada con la actitud machista del Saiya y se giró para tomarlo y volver a su lectura.

\- Y tú vives para complacerme con lo primero.- escuchó decir al Saiyajin muy cerca de su oreja lo que volvió a provocarle un escalofrió al sentir el aliento del hombre golpear su cuello.

\- Soy… científica, no una prostituta.- respondió casi sin aliento percibiendo la lengua caliente y rasposa del tipo dar lamidas a su cuello mientras sus grandes manos acariciaban sus caderas.

\- Eres lo que yo quiero que seas.- murmuró con tono de voz grave y descarado comenzando a deslizar sus palmas enguantadas por los muslos de la muchacha.

\- No.- habló la peliazul con toda su fuerza de voluntad deteniendo por las muñecas los toques del Saiya.- Sin mí, su planeta no hubiera avanzado tantos estos últimos años, así que no me trate como a un simple trozo de carne.- agregó apartándose de la peligrosa proximidad del sujeto girándose para verlo.

La actitud arisca que a veces presentaba la esclava le parecía un juego bastante excitante, mucho más que cuando ella le hacía fácil las cosas. La mujercita había resultado más brava de lo que aparentaba, parecía ser una criatura delicada, fácil de dominar y frágil, pero no podía negar que tenía su carácter, aquel que la había llevado a revelársele, pero tenía todo el tiempo para enseñarle como debía tratar a su amo.

\- Que no se te olvide humana, que le debes obediencia a tu Príncipe.- dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarla. La chica cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él presionar los suyos.

\- Príncipe de los Saiyajin, más no mío.- respondió separándose de sus besos y empujándolo por el pecho, caminó hasta la cama y sentó ahí tratando de parecer tranquila, aunque por dentro sentía todo menos que eso, pero, no iba a permitir al hombre que la tratara como a una prostituta, ella era científica maldición, debería estar creando no calentando la cama de ese tipo tan machista y prepotente.

Vegeta soltó una pequeña carcajada de burla que la joven no pasó desapercibida, sin moverse de su posición comenzó a desvestirse y se metió a la ducha, Bulma suspiró, al parecer no tenía intenciones de forzarla como siempre lo hacía, el muchacho se aseó y salió secando su cuerpo con una toalla que dejó a un lado para colocarse un traje negro spandex, se calzó las botas y los guantes para luego mirar a la mujer sentada nuevamente en el sillón.- Duérmete.- ordenó terminando de acomodarse la vestimenta.

Aquello sorprendió a la peliazul haciéndola elevar la mirada para observarlo, parecía irritado y apurado en sus movimientos.- ¿Adónde va?

\- No querrás saberlo.- respondió saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Mis queridas lectoras ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bulma es orgullosa, pero Vegeta quiere imponerle su superioridad a fuerza de maltratos, no sabe cómo tratar una dama tan bella y delicada como la peliazul :c

Comenten que piensan sobre la actitud de cada uno v:

Para la chica **BVV** que me preguntó cuándo voy a actualizar "El precio de tu alma" le informo que lo haré hasta que le dé fin a "Mi eterna razón" o a esta historia, quiero centrarme solo en estas por ahora, pero no descarto que si más adelante me queda más tiempo lo retome antes de finalizar estos fic.

Déjenme su **review,** es mi única recompensa a éste trabajo no remunerado que hago con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes mis amores :3 Los que leen silenciosamente atrévanse a comentar, no muerdo jaja.

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, siempre reviso pero se me pasan, lo sé, estoy un poco ciega :p

Las quiero mucho actualizaré pronto c: Chain n.n


	7. Limerencia

**CAPITULO VII: Limerencia**

El Príncipe Saiyajin salió de su alcoba hecho una furia, dirigió sus pasos al ala contraria del castillo donde se encontraban los aposentos de las mujeres pertenecientes a su harén, entró al recinto con pasos firmes y observó el lugar, cuando las chicas repararon en su presencia todas corrieron con temor alejándose de él mientras gritaban despavoridas, ya se habían enterado del carácter homicida del hombre y de las atrocidades que podía hacer con sus esclavas sexuales por medio de chismes.

La terrícola se había atrevido a rechazar sus caricias, no era más que una imbécil ¿Qué se estaba creyendo eh? Era solamente una maldita golfa más que debería estar dispuesta a complacerlo en cualquier momento, pero la muy estúpida parecía muy enaltecida y jactanciosa por el simple hecho de ser científica sin perder oportunidad para presumir su inteligencia, lo tenía harto su actitud y había preferido alejarse de la vulgar antes de matarla, ganas no le faltaban, pero sentía que no era tiempo de deshacerse de ella, sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por disfrutar de ese terrícola, ya luego iba hacerla pagar por su insensatez, por el momento era mejor sacar su ira con otra que no fuera ella, en este instante era capaz de pulverizarla si se hubiera quedado más tiempo en su alcoba recibiendo sus desplantes.

\- ¡Príncipe Vegeta!- chilló una femenina acercándose a él.- Soy la encargada de este lugar, que bueno que nos visita.- dijo la alíen de tez trigueña, delgada, con ojos marrones, cabello cobrizo y unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían en su frente.

El harén era un lugar con una puerta principal de metal en color azul, al entrar se podía divisar un pasillo largo muy iluminado con paredes blancas, al final se encontraban dos cuartos bastante grandes y al lado de estos un pequeño jardín donde solían descansar las esclavas. Avanzó con pasos imponentes ignorando completamente a la vagabunda, ni siquiera la había escuchado y mucho menos mirado, de un empujó abrió la primer puerta observando varias camas, las femeninas estaban ahí reunidas en una esquina con expresión de horror y sonrió divertido por el temor que infundía con su simple talente. Entró y se aproximó a ellas observando de manera rápida a cada una.

\- ¿De cuántas jóvenes dispondrá ésta noche Príncipe?- preguntó un poco temerosa la chica encargada.

\- ¡Cierra la boca y desaparece antes de que te aniquile sabandija!- gruñó colérico frunciendo el ceño más de lo habitual. La joven retrocedió temblorosa sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación sin esperar segunda orden.

Vegeta se aproximó a una de las hembras tomando la primera de la muñeca.- Planeta y edad.- preguntó escudriñándola con la mirada, era una mujer bastante joven de cabello rojizo, ojos dorados, piel morena y un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso que no le agradó para nada al Saiya. Las doncellas estaba ataviadas con una simple falda larga color blanco abierta de cada lado desde su cadera hasta sus tobillos, llevaban un pequeño collar en su cuello con el símbolo de la realeza que significaba que pertenecían al harén monárquico, su busto estaba cubierto por un simple bra del mismo color que la pieza de abajo mientras sus pies permanecían descalzos.

\- Pla, pla… planeta Peas… 19 años.- respondió con voz trémula.

\- Planeta Peas… nada buenas en la cama.- comentó tirándola con fuerza al piso y en un santiamén formó una bola de energía en su mano haciendo que el lugar resplandeciera, elevó su mano disparando hacia la chica que yacía temerosa en el piso que en seguida se volvió polvo, solo el grito que soltó cuando fue impactada por el ataque quedó resonando por la habitación, cuando todas vieron lo que sucedió increparon horrorizadas abrazándose unas a otras. El Saiya ya había estado con femeninas de ese planeta y en ese entonces no le había parecido nada sorprendente el sexo con esas tipas, así que hoy no volvería a perder el tiempo con una.

\- ¡Silencio!- gritó, se acercó a tres chicas que lloraban incontrolables y tomó a una de ellas por el cabello.

\- No… no me mate… por favor.- dijo la muchacha entre el llanto y el miedo.

\- ¡Cállate!- vociferó haciendo sobresaltar a todas las femeninas.- Y prepárate para complacer a tu Príncipe, date prisa.- ordenó soltándola con hosquedad haciéndola caer de rodillas para luego salir y entrar en la siguiente habitación, se desvistió con brusquedad en sus movimientos, necesitaba quitarse aquella ansiedad y furia que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, el sexo tal vez le ayudaba a relajarse y no seguir pensando en asesinar a la esclavilla que permanecía en su alcoba, se acostó en la cama totalmente desnudo y esperó un par de minutos cuando vio entrar a la muchacha con el mismo aspecto espantoso.

\- Quítate la ropa.- dictaminó sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

La chica suspiró para tranquilizarse, de sus ojos se escurrían lágrimas y solo podía pensar en que ese sería el último día de su vida. Con dedos temblorosos se fue despojando de las prendas y cuando estuvo desnuda se acercó al hombre cubriendo sus senos con ambas manos, se paró a unos dos pasos frente a él y sintió como fue jalada hacia la cama quedando con la espalda tocando el centro del colchón, su cabello largo de color verde esmeralda quedó esparramado en las sábanas blancas, apartó sus manos de sus pechos y miró al Saiyajin subirse sobre ella acomodándose entre sus piernas. El Príncipe la tomó por las muñecas con una de sus manos aprisionándolas con rudeza por arriba de su cabeza y comenzó a besar sus senos. Ella dejó de llorar y pegó un pequeño salto al sentir la boca húmeda y caliente del joven en su pezón, apretó con fuerza sus labios y cerró sus ojos, no quería hacer nada que le molestara y que acabara con ella más rápido de lo previsto.

La palma de la mano libre de Vegeta se curvó sobre el otro montículo de la muchacha masajéandolo de arriba abajo, estiró con su boca el pezón soltándolo y pasando su atención al siguiente, un gemido escapó de la boca de la mujer que comenzaba a relajarse de apoco y abrió sus párpados en el instante en que dejó de sentir las caricias del sujeto en sus pechos. Sus ojos color miel se cruzaron con la mirada penetrante del Saiya que se alejó de su cuerpo subiendo sus piernas blancas y largas sobre sus hombros para comenzar a penetrarla soltando una de sus manos mientras la otra aun la sostenía en contra del colchón. La chica gritó con dolor al sentirse profanada por primera vez en su vida, quiso echar su cuerpo hacia atrás pero él no le permitió esquivar sus embestidas.

\- ¡Duele!- se quejó ella aferrándose con su mano a las sabanas arrugadas.

\- Sigue gritando y aquí mismo te elimino.- dijo con vos gutural sin dejar de enterrar su estaca de carne dura en las estrecha cavidad de ella.

La chica llevó su mano suelta a su boca cubriéndola con fuerza, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible y aumentó cuando él enterró sus uñas en sus piernas haciéndolas sangrar, ladeó el rostro cerrando sus ojos y nuevas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, percibió una palma impactarse en su cadera que rápidamente tomó una coloración roja, se removió no soportando el mal trato pero él no dejaba de embestirla a pesar de su incomodidad. Bajó las piernas de la femenina de sus hombros haciendo que ella dirigiera su vista hacia él, la tomó de los hombros haciéndola que se sentara saliendo de ella para girarla, la acostó boca abajo y abrió sus piernas para quedar entre ellas, separó sus glúteos y así comenzó nuevamente con el asalto, la sujetó por la larga cabellera enredando la melena en su mano y la halo hacia atrás con bastante fuerza, la mujer gritó y sintió un golpe nuevamente en su trasero, dolía, dolía con demasía por la fuerza bruta que el ejercía en sus movimientos. Otro chillido salió de sus labios al no soportar lo que el Saiya le hacía.

\- ¡No!- dijo llorando.

Sin prestar atención a la femenina que se quejaba bajo él soltó el agarre en el cabello de la muchacha y dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo menudo de la chica que se quejó al instante, apartó unos mechones de su cuello y mordió levemente su hombro izquierdo, continuó penetrándola cada vez más fuerte sosteniéndose ahora con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura de la alíen y cerró sus ojos, se concentró en sentir como su miembro duro era apresado en el interior poco húmedo de la mujer, ni se molestó en prepararla antes de profanarla, sintió que dentro de poco llegaría su éxtasis y aumentó las embestidas, la cama rechinaba sin parar al ritmo de cada embate, apretó fuerte sus ojos y al momento en que se dejó venir dentro de ella la imagen del rostro de Bulma convulsionando bajo su cuerpo apareció en su mente. Abrió de repente sus ojos parando de golpe el placer que había sentido y salió de la muchacha chorreando parte de sus piernas y las sábanas con su semilla. Gruñó más furioso de lo que había llegado y posó su vista en la extraterrestre que se había dado la vuelta para sentarse.

Se puso de pie y con la sábana limpió su miembro, tomó su ropa que estaba regada en el piso y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, respiró rápido tratando de calmar su ira, la maldita peliazul había arruinado su momento de liberación ¿Cómo fue tan impertinente y pensar en la esclavilla mientras follaba a la alienígena? Gruño colérico terminando de acomodar sus botas, se irguió y echó un vistazo a la chica que se cubría con su ropa aun sollozando.

\- Mañana te quiero lista a la misma hora.- demandó saliendo del lugar.

Se llevó su palma enguantada a su frente para limpiar el sudor que la hacía brillar, debía controlarse sino terminaría asesinando a la esclava científica, se maldijo por lo bajo caminando por los corredores del castillo, necesitaba controlarse, no podía dejar que aquello tan estúpido lo hiciera perder los estribos, apretó sus puños y su mandíbula, se sentía tan imbécil y con el orgullo pisoteado por el simple hecho de imaginar a la terrícola en el momento de fornicar a otra, pero no permitiría que eso le afectara más de la cuenta y que robara más de la atención que merecía esa idiota, pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de contenerse, suspiró profundo girando en dirección al comedor de los soldados élite, la mayoría de veces tomaba sus alimentos en el comedor principal, pero de vez en cuando iba a comer ahí junto a Kakaroto, prefería hacerlo en ese sitio para evadir ver a su padre más de la cuenta y evitar la presencia de los soldados vigilas del lugar. Le parecía estúpido tener esos ineptos de "guardaespaldas" ellos no necesitaban protección pues solos podía defenderse maldita sea, eran la raza más poderosa del universo y su padre insistía en tenerlos ahí parados a sus espaldas día y noche como si necesitara de esos inútiles.

Pasó de largo el comedor ignorando a toda la servidumbre que se silenció al momento que se percataron de su presencia y llegó hasta la cocina dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de frió donde se encontraban los alimentos, abrió la puerta y se adentro al pequeño espacio que estaba lleno de estantes con insumos, cogió un puñado de frutas semi congeladas y cerró la puerta tras sí con su pie al salir, la actividad reciente lo había hecho sentir hambre nuevamente, se alejó del sitio dejando perplejos a los que lo vieron y sin prestarles mayor atención llegó hasta la su alcoba.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse alertó a la peliazul, eran alrededor de las doce de la noche, ella ya se encontraba con un camisón amarillo claro puesto, era bastante femenino, con tirantes de blonda fruncidos y un vuelo que adornaba la orilla de la falda baja de la prenda del mismo material y textura que llegaba un poco debajo de los glúteos, esa Milk era bastante atrevida con sus gustos por la ropa, pero no podía hacer demasiado, ella se había esforzado en conseguirle varios cambios de ropa, incluso se ocupó de llevarle atuendos para dormir y varios pares de zapatos, no podía estar más agradecida con su ayuda.

El hombre avanzó a través de la habitación terminando de engullir las frutas, al llegar al pie de la cama se deshizo de su armadura, se sentó a la orilla del colchón quitando sus guantes y seguidamente las botas para terminar de retirar su traje spandex, se acostó dándole la espalda a la peliazul. Bulma se había erguido un poco para verlo pero al reparar en su indiferencia se sintió aliviada, el tipo no venía con disposición de tomarla. Suspiró tranquila volviendo a recostarse boca arriba, tomó la sábana y se arropó con ella hasta sus hombros, hacía bastante frío nuevamente y dudaba poder aguantarlo durante la madrugaba en donde se intensificaban las bajas temperaturas.

Aun podía sentir la furia invadirle pero no iba a darle a demostrar nada a la esclava, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que le pasaba, no era más que una sirviente más en su maldito planeta, al entrar y verla en la cama le entró la gana de aniquilarla y hacerla desaparecer, quizá por lo menos así hacía calmar su mal humor, pero no haría aquello, no iba a darle el gusto de matarla y liberarla de alguna forma de su atadura hacia él, ella estaría ahí a su lado haciendo lo le ordenara hasta que su maldita gana le diera, no era nadie, no significaba nada, no era más que una simple mujer inservible y aunque ella se jactara de ser muy inteligente no iba a permitirle seguir laborando en el laboratorio, por ahora no accedería a sus peticiones ni a sus caprichos, iba a castigarla de esa forma, tenía que aprender a respetarlo y obedecer sin rechistar por las buenas o por las malas. Decidió dormirse lo más pronto posible, mañana tenía entrenamiento y debía descansar lo más que pudiera.

Bulma se quedó viendo el techo que poco notaba entre las penumbras de la oscuridad, suspiró lentamente dejando escapar el aire aspirado por su boca durmiéndose a los pocos minutos, otra noche que se salvaba de los asaltos del Saiya.

Se despertó horas más tarde con un leve temblor en su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que el frió era más del que podía resistir, se acurrucó entre las sábanas adoptando posición fetal y trató de volverse a dormir, cerró sus ojos y se quedó quieta, pero eso solo duró un par de minutos, los escalofrió no paraban de azotarla. Se removió molesta sentándose sobre la cama, cuando la sábana cayó de sus hombros percibió con más intensidad las bajas temperaturas y sin dudarlo se acercó al Saiyajin que dormía de lado dándole la espalda, se resbaló suave por el colchó evitando despertarlo y rodeó su cintura con su brazo fresco, necesitaba calentarse o estaba segura que se enfermaría, sintió el cálido cuerpo a su lado y pegó su rostro en su espalda, era tan tibio y reconfortante, se afirmó más a él apretándose un poco contra su ancha espalda, se quedó así unos cinco minutos, se corrió un poco hacia arriba y dejó reposar su rostro en la nuca de Vegeta, aspiró su aroma y percibió algo que la descolocó, volvió a respirar profundo hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y notó un extraño aroma aterciopelado, abrió su boca asombrada y se alejó un tanto de su cuerpo quedando apoyada en su codo, se inclinó hacia él y olió su hombro y parte de su espalda… olía a perfume de mujer. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se quedó en blanco unos segundos, viró sus ojos hacia el Saiyajin que podía apreciar poco en la oscuridad y lo miró a como su vista lo permitía, se quedó pensando un momento y llegó a la conclusión que el maldito venía de revolcarse con alguna tipa. De repente sintió una punzada en su pecho y volvió a acostarse un poco más retirada del Príncipe pero sin llegar a apartar su mano de la cintura del hombre, el sueño se le había esfumado al instante, percibió una opresión en su pecho, giró su rostro y apretó el puño de su mano que mantenía su cintura, sintió sus ojos arder por las lágrimas que amenazaron en salir y se apartó retirándose, no podía creer que ese sujeto hiciera eso, pero claro, era la realeza, podía hacer lo que se le antojara, _maldito,_ pensó. Llevó una mano a su boca para retener el gimoteó y negó con la cabeza, ella no tenía por qué sentirse de esa forma, ese salvaje no representaba nada en su vida más que el ser que más daño le había hecho y que ella odiaba, rodó hasta acomodarse en su lado de la cama bastante lejos de su calor y se acostó dándole la espalda, no podía permitir que le afectara más de lo que debía, pero ese dolor en su corazón no se iba, sintió su orgullo de mujer herido, quizá eso era la única explicación razonable que había. Limpió las lágrimas calientes que bajaron por su nariz y se escurrieron hacia un lado, suspiró un par de veces y se quedó ahí, cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir disipando el malestar que la acongojaba y una imagen de él y otra mujer haciendo el amor vino a su mente, se derrumbó internamente, no pudo más y dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo, tapó su boca y se giró lentamente para ver si no lo había despertado encontrándose con la mirada del Saiya observándola.

\- ¡Kami! Me asustó.- fue lo más inteligente que salió de sus labios.

\- Mujer baja la voz.- gruñó sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Disculpe lo he despertado.- dijo pasando las palmas de sus manos por sus mejillas.

\- Claro, no paras de moverte desde hace rato.- comentó observando sus ojos rojos y cristalinos, debido a sus sentidos agudos pudo observarla con detalle incluso en penumbras.

\- Lo… lo siento.- respondió cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con la sábana.- Solo tengo frió.- dijo cayendo en cuenta que él había sentido incluso cuando buscó su calor.

\- ¿Y por eso lloras?- preguntó interesado.

\- No, no estoy llorando.- se apresuró a decir volviendo a sentir su pecho ser oprimido por esa extraña sensación que la aunó a un ego roto.

\- No mientas.- acusó extendiendo su mano para tomarla de la muñeca y atraerla a él. Cuando sintió el contacto de sus dedos en su piel se alejó por instinto, no quería que la tocara después de venir de revolcarse con otra seguramente, era repugnante que hiciera eso.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó arqueando una ceja confundido con la actitud de la esclava. Primero era ella quien buscaba abrazarlo y ahora estaba actuando extraña después de escucharla llorar ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa loca?

\- Así estoy bien.- respondió acomodándose de espaldas a él dando por finalizada la plática.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y decidió seguir durmiendo, no iba a perder sus horas de sueño por atender los caprichos de la mujer, se giró y se quedó dormido nuevamente a los minutos. La chica no había podido hacerlo, pasó alrededor de hora y media hasta que el cansancio la venció, para cuando despertó el clima era más cálido y se encontraba totalmente sola en la habitación.

\- Buenos días Bulma.- escuchó a los minutos al ver entrar a su amiga.

\- Buenas días.- respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pelinegra.

\- Ven a desayunar que se enfría.- le dijo destapando el platillo.

La peliazul se bajó de la cama y caminó metiéndose al baño para lavar su rostro y sus dientes, se cepillo el cabello y salió para comenzar a comer, se sentó en el sofá con la bandeja en las piernas degustando el sabroso desayuno.

\- Gracias Milk, tu siempre me consientes.- le dijo masticando el primer bocado.

La chica le sonrió tomando un plato extra que traía en el carrito.- Hoy desayunaré contigo, si no te molesta.

\- Para nada.- respondió sonriendo.- Tu compañía siempre me hace bien.

Amabas se miraron para continuar con su comida en silencio, la joven notó un poco extraña a la peliazul, estaba demasiado callada, pero dudaba entre preguntarle que le sucedía o no, ya que sabía que era algo con respecto al Príncipe, el hombre siempre estaba maltratándola.

\- Milk quisiera pedirte un favor.- expuso cabizbaja mirando a un punto inespecífico en la alfombra que cubría toda la habitación.

\- Te escucho.

\- ¿Puedes traerme un frazada? Es que en la noche hace demasiado frió que me dificulta poder dormir por la madrugada.- dijo apenada sintiendo que abusaba de su ex dama de compañía al estarle pidiendo cosas constantemente.

\- Claro que sí, pero dudo en que hoy pueda hacerlo.- respondió levantándose para dejar el plato en el carrito.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó imitando la acción de su amiga.

\- Hoy tengo demasiado trabajo y no creo tener tiempo para ir a buscar algo a la central de abasto.- respondió arrugando la nariz.

\- ¿Central de abasto?- interrogó extrañada.

\- Si Bulma, en ese lugar venden muchas cosas traídas de otros planetas, es como un gran mercado con muchos puestos, fue ahí donde te conseguí la ropa y los zapatos.- comentó animada.

\- ¡Oh por Kami!- chilló asustada tapando con ambas manos su boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Te he hecho gastar dinero que no tienes cada vez que te pido algo!- exclamó apenada mirando los ojos negros de la chica.

\- No te preocupes, se lo pedí a Goku, sabes que a mi estos malditos no me pagan nada por servirles.- expresó sin ánimo.

\- Es aun peor.- confesó bajando las manos para cruzarse de brazos.

\- Ya lo dije, no te preocupes ni sientas pena, sé que lo que has pedido en verdad lo necesitas, no es un simple capricho.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada.- interrumpió.- Eso hacemos las amigas.- agregó regalándole su más sincera sonrisa.

\- Algún día espero poder pagarte todo lo que haces por mí.- dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.- A ti y a Goku, dale mis agradecimientos a él.

\- Lo haré.- respondió separándose del abrazo.- Bueno, tengo que volver a mis labores, nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió para salir dejando sola a la peliazul.

El día parecía comenzar a ponerse caluroso, se desvistió y tomó un baño frío, el clima del planeta era bastante raro, por el día la temperatura se elevaba demasiado y por las noches bajaba considerablemente, se parecía a los desiertos en la Tierra. El agua le hizo muy bien, se relajó bajo el chorro de líquido cristalino por al menos quince minutos, se enjabonó lentamente usando el shampoo aroma a lavanda que Milk le había llevado hace un par de días, le encantaba esa fragancia que junto a la de frambuesas eran sus favoritas, enjuagó su cuerpo y su larga cabellera que ya alcanzaba a sobrepasar unos cuantos centímetros de su cintura. Salió secando su cuerpo y optó por ponerse un vestido blanco de tirantes y cuello en "v" con estampado de flores rosas y hojas verdes muy pequeñas, la prenda llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas cerrándose con una fila de botones en todo el frente, fue al baño nuevamente y observó en el pequeño espejo colgado sobre el lavabo su torso mirando como el escote realzaba su busto concordando en que era bastante sexy. Se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, salió para buscar sus botas negras encontrando una bajo la cama, se las puso para luego comenzar a peinarse dejando su cabello suelto.

Como era su costumbre cada mañana disfrutar un poco del calor del sol fue hasta el balcón y se recostó sobre el.- Como me gustaría ir de compras.- murmuró observando a la población moverse con ánimo percibiendo como los rayos daban en su espalda poniéndola ardorosa. Recordó sus días en la Tierra, cuando era plenamente feliz, sin preocupaciones y problemas que la atormentaran, sonrió a la nada ante el pensamiento, se giró para que ahora el sol penetrara en la piel de su rostro y cerró sus ojos al sentir la brisa cálida mover el cabello que tapaba su cuello refrescándolo un poco.

\- Hueles bien.- escuchó decir con voz ronca al tiempo que una dura armadura chocaba contra sus senos aplastándolos un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba tenía al Príncipe frente a ella con sus manos en su cintura y su boca besando cerca de su oreja. Pegó un pequeño brinco y trató de alejarse poniendo sus manos en los antebrazos de él, pero el esfuerzo le fue inútil, las lamidas en su cuello eran demasiado placenteras, la calidez y la manera de abordarla que el sujeto tenía siempre terminaban excitándola aunque no quisiera. Apretó sus ojos y abrió la boca reteniendo en lo profundo de su garganta un gemido, no quería darle a demostrar lo mucho que deseaba que la tomara, porque aunque se empeñara por seguírselo negando a sí misma muy en el fondo quería aquello, pero su orgullo era más grande que sus deseos por doblegarse a sus instintos. Lo sintió bajar a su clavícula y morder suavemente su piel mientras sus manos descendieron hasta tomarla de los glúteos. Percibió al instante la erección del Saiya en su vientre y abrió sus ojos de golpe al recordar el suceso de anoche.

\- Suélteme- murmuró levemente apartando hacia atrás su cuerpo queriendo evitar el contacto del hombre.

\- Se que quieres esto.- habló en su oído para luego acariciar con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja. ¡Maldita sea él! Sus palabras causaron un dolorcito en su intimidad, pero era agradable, sentía la necesidad de que él la penetrara ahí mismo ante la vista de quien sea.

\- No… no quiero.- dijo un tanto débil empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía logrando separarlo de ella, cuando se vio libre caminó hasta dentro de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo, no podía, no después de imaginar lo que él hacía fuera con a saber quién, seguramente venía hasta de meterse con cualquier prostituta y tenía el cinismo de llegar a tocarla. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró pararse frente a ella, no quiso levantar su vista, ya las su lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se contuvo con todo el autocontrol que aún le quedaba.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no?- gritó él agarrándola por los hombros y obligándola a que se pusiera de pie.

\- ¡Déjeme en paz!- le dijo en el mismo tono posando su vista en sus ojos negros.

\- Si tu no cumples tu parte del trato tampoco yo lo haré.- le rugió en el rostro recordando las palabras de ella.

Bulma inmediatamente proceso sus palabras, sabía que ella le había dicho que accedería sin oponerse a sus deseos a cambio de proteger a su padre y de mantenerlo en mejores condiciones de las que se encontraba en el laboratorio, pero, igualmente sintió dolor al pensarlo con otra, no quiso aceptar los celos que quizá sentía ante aquella imagen de él y una mujer que no fuera ella, pero no lo aceptó, no podía ser aquello, _solo es mi orgullo herido,_ inventó queriendo converse de sus propias palabras, apartó su mirada de él, no lo quería ni quiera cerca. El Saiya al ver su desplante la soltó con brusquedad de un empujón sobre la cama.

\- Quiero volver al laboratorio, aquí no haga nada de provecho.- disertó ella poniéndose nuevamente de pie yendo tras el salvaje cuando lo vio caminar a la salida.

\- Nunca volverás a ser libre.- respondió girándose para encararla.

\- ¿Por qué? No me necesita más Príncipe, quiero regresar a mi vida de científica.- chilló tomándolo por el brazo, se sentía impotente y quebrada por dentro de alguna manera.

\- No sirves ni como científica ni como mujer.- contestó queriendo herirla con eso y lo logró, sonrió cuando vio unas lágrimas salir de los ojos turquesa de la chica, iba a pagar con creces su rechazo.

\- Como científica soy la mejor, pero, si no sirvo como mujer ¿Qué sentido tiene retenerme aquí? Ya usted tiene entretenimiento fuera, déjeme libre.- habló más humillada que nunca limpiando con fuerza sus lágrimas. Vegeta le rió con soberbia mostrándole sus dientes blancos y se acercó a ella jalándola por la nuca con fuerza para dejarla frente a su rostro.

\- Sé que sufres encerrada aquí humana, lejos de tu viejo padre y de lo que te gusta hacer, no pienses que voy a hacerte feliz dejándote ir.- la soltó con desprecio y salió rumbo a la reunión que pronto tendría con el Rey. Se había levantado de madrugada como lo había estado haciendo estos últimos seis días desde que le informaron de la nueva misión, cuando llego a la sala de entrenamientos su mano derecha le avisó que había reunión de última hora, decidió hacer un poco de estiramiento y luego ir al comedor para alimentarse, había regresado a su alcoba más tarde con la intención de tomar otro baño, hacía demasiada calor, cuando reparó en la terrícola que tomaba el sol en el balcón y sin dudarlo se había lanzado a ella al ver sus esbeltas y blanquecinas piernas ser medio cubiertas con esa prenda que llegaba a medio muslo. Pero la maldita seguía negándose a sus caricias y se juró a sí mismo no volver a ponerle una mano encima.

Los encuentros con su nueva esclava se habían repetido cada noche, las visitas al harén se convirtieron en diarias y hacer suya a la alíen de cabello verde esmeralda le había resultado realmente placentero, bloqueó prácticamente los recuerdos de los encuentros que tuvo con la peliazul que surcaban de vez en cuando en su mente, no tenía por qué seguir pensando en esa vulgar. Sus días después de su último intento por follar a la esclava científica eran rutinarios, se despertaba por la madrugada para ir entrenar con su escuadrón élite, tomaba sus respectivas comidas en el comedor junto a su mano derecha y terminaban sus entrenamientos hasta altas horas de la noche, luego pasaba a relajarse un poco con la prostituta de su harén y regresaba a dormir a su alcoba, no volvió a tocar a la humana, ni siquiera cruzaban una sola palabra, para él era como si no existía.

Era su último día en Vegitasei, mañana a medio día partiría para irse de misión durante un mes, el astro al que iban a purgar estaba bastante lejos de su planeta y por eso les tomaría mucho tiempo ir y venir. La femenina que yacía bajo su cuerpo tenía una expresión de satisfacción total, estaba completamente sudada al igual que el Príncipe, él rodó a un lado de la cama saliendo de su interior, respiró profusamente tratando de recomponer su aliento, la escandalosa mujer ya no lloraba como en un principio y él había aprendido a disfrutar de su cuerpo, la alienígena tenía buena figura, sus pechos eran pequeños para su gusto pero aun así se veían apetecibles, una cintura fina, piernas torneadas y caderas anchas con un trasero más grande de lo habitual, su piel de tez blanca y su cabello verde esmeralda en ocasiones le recordaba a la esclavilla científica, pero ésta no tenía su personalidad, su estúpida altanería y ese ego tan grande creyéndose superior a los Saiyajin. Era una imbécil. Bufó molesto por recordarla en ese momento, por compararla con su nueva diversión, se levantó cabreado y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, la chica en la cama se limitó a observarlo, sabía que después de cada encuentro el Príncipe simplemente se retiraba sin siquiera mirarla, aunque ella hubiera deseado acariciarlo y mimarlo él no le permitía hacer absolutamente nada, ni que lo tocara y mucho menos abrazara, se sintió mal, pero no podía hacer más que complacer los instintos del hombre, sentía suerte de aun estar con vida y haberse convertido en su favorita esas tres semanas.

Vegeta terminó de vestirse y se retiró del lugar, había cenado antes de ir a visitar a la hembra así que iba directamente a su habitación, en cuanto entró observó el cuarto en penumbras, posó su vista sobre la cama pero esta vez la terrícola no estaba ahí, le pareció raro pues siempre la encontraba dormida cuando llegaba, eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Salió al balcón, sabía que ese era su lugar preferido pues la mayoría de veces la encontraba ahí, la miró en la misma posición de siempre, recostada sobre la muralla, se acercó hasta ella imitándola en su pose.

La peliazul lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, no le prestó más atención de la necesaria, la había ignorado todo este tiempo así que ella fingía que él también no existía. Tragó en seco, su presencia la incomodaba, prefería el silencio y su soledad, al menos así se sentía tranquila y sin perturbaciones solamente con sus recuerdos bombardeando su memoria.

\- Mujer.- fue lo primero que escuchó de su boca desde hace más de dos semanas desde su último encuentro, hasta le pareció raro su tono. Giró su rostro y aquel perfume dulce le golpeó nuevamente sus fosas nasales, _otra vez viene de revolcarse con otra,_ pensó entrecerrando sus ojos molesta, se le hacía ya un olor fácil de reconocer pues cada noche que se acostaba a poca distancia de ella podía percibirlo. Durante este tiempo en el que ella pareció haber desaparecido para él, había pensado mucho, tuvo el tiempo necesario para reflexionar por qué se sentía tan mal al imaginarlo con alguien más, al principio trató de no prestarle atención a esa opresión perturbadora en su pecho que la obligaba a llorar en silencio, después comprobó que no se trataba de eso, pasó a dudarlo aunque sea un poco y darle la posibilidad a que fuera su ego pisoteado, pero al final comprendido que eran celos, si, celos de verlo perdido, el tipo ya no la miraba y peor aún, no intentó volver a ponerle una dedo encima. Le dolía, dolía mucho sentir aquello, no era más que una idiota por consentir a que sus acciones la aturdieran de esa manera. Él no era más que su captor, el salvaje que la privaba de hacer lo que a ella más le gustaba, pero se lo había dicho, ella no significaba nada para él, ni como científica ni como mujer, así que qué más daba, tenía que restarle importancia a sus sentires y tratar de oprimirlos en lo más profundo de su corazón si es que quería seguir pareciendo indiferente ante el hombre, jamás le daría el gusto de que supiera lo que realmente sentía y pensaba, no lo merecía… no la merecía.

Giró su rostro para verlo poniendo su más fría mirada. Tenía que contener las terribles ganas de llorar y gritarle lo imbécil que era por irse con otra, ignorarla todo ese tiempo y luego venir y pretender que todo estaba bien, pero desechó cada idea por el simple hecho de no hacerle saber que su actitud la quebraba y le afectaba más de lo que debía.- Dime.- habló con una vos que no reconoció como suya, sonó demasiado ahogada y débil.

\- Volveré dentro de un mes.- le confesó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos turquesa.

\- Lo sé.- respondió sonando indiferente y apacible.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó interesado dando un paso hacia ella para estar más cerca. La peliazul se irguió a la defensiva al ver su movimiento.

\- Goku se lo hizo saber a Milk.- contestó volviendo su vista hacia las pequeñas casas que brillaban a lo lejos.

\- ¿Goku?

\- Kakaroto.- señaló recordando que la pelinegra le había comentado que ella era la única que le llamaba como al Saiya le gustaba.

\- Ese imbécil.- resopló Vegeta con fastidio.

Se quedaron ahí por más de diez minutos sin decirse nada más y con la vista al frente. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, el Príncipe se sentía un tanto extraño, le incomodaba el estar así con esa humana, la notó más callada de lo habitual, pero quizá se debía a que él no le había dirigido la palabra en más de 15 días, por fin estaba entiendo cómo debía comportarse. Sumisa y sosegada.

\- ¿Qué hacen exactamente durante las purgas?- preguntó curiosa.

El Saiya la miró con una ceja levemente arqueada formulando la respuesta en su mente, observó el perfil delicado del rostro femenino, tenía una nariz respingada y pequeña, sus labios carnosos con un leve tinte rosa y su piel que lucía más pálida con la luz de la luna que en ese tiempo se acercaba un poco a su planeta, pasó la lengua por su labio inferior antes de responder.- Aniquilamos a toda la población existente, analizamos los elementos que nos pueden ser útiles para traerlos, lo que no sirve simplemente se elimina.- respondió secamente.

\- ¿Por qué tardaran un mes? Me parece demasiado tiempo.- dijo mirándolo.

\- Es mucha la distancia.

\- Si tuviera los datos específicos del trayecto podría hacerle llegar ahí en la mitad del tiempo.- habló soberbia y convencida de sus palabras volviendo su vista al frente. Escuchó a Vegeta emitir una pequeña risa y nuevamente posó sus ojos en él.- ¿Qué?- preguntó seria.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

\- Tengo los conocimientos para elevar aun más la potencia de sus naves, ya hubo un cambio en su velocidad, pero intuyo que se podrían mejorar más.- comentó determinante.

\- ¿Puedes crear una nueva máquina para mí con esas características?- interrogó, se sintió de verdad interesado en poner a prueba los conocimientos de los que tanto se jactaba la científica, sabía que ella y su padre habían renovado en gran parte la tecnología de su planeta, pero quería ver con sus propios ojos qué era capaz de lograr la mujer.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Cuando regrese veremos que puedes hacer.- dijo él irguiéndose.

\- ¿Está pensando en la posibilidad de dejarme volver a trabajar?- inquirió ilusionada por volver a ver a su querido padre.

\- No pongas en mí palabras que no he dicho.- indicó acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura. Bulma se quedó quieta, aun podía sentir el perfume barato de la zorra en turno del Príncipe lo que la hizo rechazarlo, lo empujó y antes de que él pudiera volver a tocarla prácticamente corrió dentro de la habitación.

La noche pasó sin más inconvenientes y parte de la mañana siguiente, ella solo se limitó a ver al hombre que se había levantado más tarde de lo habitual, lo vio prepararse y salir de la habitación si regalarle una mirada, Milk no se había aparecido ahí en la mañana, una de las criadas de limpieza le habían servido el desayuno, quizá su amiga estaba despidiendo a Goku, eran alrededor de las once de la mañana cuando miró a la pelinegra aparecer con comida.

\- Te traigo el almuerzo.- dijo ingresando con el carrito de alimentos.

\- No tengo hambre.- confesó sentada en el sofá con sus pies estirados sobre la mesita de centro.

\- ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó yendo hacia ella tomando posición a su lado.

\- No, solo que comí demasiado en el desayuno.- mintió.

La pelinegra la miró entrecerrando sus ojos, sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón del estado decaído de la chica.- No te creo.- expuso seria.

\- ¿Eh?- articuló ofendida.

\- No te creo absolutamente nada.- acusó.- Tú estás triste por la partida del Príncipe Vegeta.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Pues he tratado de actualizar lo más pronto posible n.n

Ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo así que no demoraré mucho en subirlo.

Con respecto a éste cap sé que no pasaron muchas cosas, pero era necesario explicar la relación que están llevando los personajes principales para lo que viene, en el próximo entra el Príncipe Tarble a escena c: además de que Vegeta se va de misión y Bulma queda sola y expuesta a lo que al hermano menor del heredero se le ocurra hacer con la peliazul. Bueno ya creo que les estoy dando spoiler así que mejor me callo v:

Déjenme sus **reviews** haciéndome saber que les pareció el cap, depende de cuantos reciba así estaré actualizando, entre más comenten más luego subo el siguiente, es que cuando casi no recibo reviews me deprimo o pienso que no les gustó T.T

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, a veces soy ciega y no veo cuando me equivoco xd.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo. Chain n.n


	8. Accediendo

**CAPITULO VIII: Accediendo**

 **-** Estás loca.- respondió molesta, era como que si las palabras de la pelinegra la agredieran, pero muy en el fondo sabía que esa acusación era innegable, se odió a sí misma por permitirse sentir aquello, percibió su propia tristeza con retraimiento y sintió lástima de su propia persona, ella no tenía ni debía porque ponerse tan frustrada e infeliz por saber al Príncipe lejos de su presencia durante un mes, todo eso era ilógico ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella? ¡Precisamente a ella maldición!

\- Bulma no te enfades, la verdad duele pero no por ello voy a dejar que te engañes, sé que sufres por su partida.- agregó tomando de la mano a su amiga al ver las lágrimas escurrirse de sus ojos turquesa.

\- ¡Ay Milk!- exclamó sollozando tirándose a los brazos de la muchacha.- Esto no es correcto, no debo de extrañarlo porque estará lejos.- emitió con frustración en sus palabras.

\- Tranquila.- apaciguó la pelinegra acariciando la cabeza de la joven con una de sus manos.

\- No, no, no me puede estar pasando esto, yo debería sentirme feliz porque ahora está a miles de kilómetros de aquí, soy una idiota.- expuso apartándose del cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

\- Desahógate, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- alentó a la muchacha que no dejaba cesar su llanto.

La peliazul agachó la mirada no pudiendo seguir sosteniéndosela a la chica, se sentía avergonzada y realmente mal, todo estaba de cabeza y paradójicamente en vez de odiar al Saiyajin parecía estar sintiendo lo contrario hacia él.- Yo, yo… ya no sé ni que siento.- murmuró.

\- No tienes nada de que apenarte solo por extrañar la presencia del Príncipe Bulma, mírame a mí, incluso estoy enamorada de Goku y no significa que eso sea malo, somos seres que sienten y estamos propensas a que algo así suceda.- trató de hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

\- Pero él no es como el Príncipe Milk, Goku es bondadoso y supongo que si te enamoraste de él es porque también te quiere, en cambio yo solo doy lástima. No puedo ser más patética, sufro en silencio cuando lo sé en brazos de otra.- dijo poniéndose de pie para limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Él está con otra?

\- Sí, estoy segura que sí.- aseveró sintiendo una punzada en su pecho de solo recordarlo.

\- ¿Te has enamorado de él?- interrogó perpleja, sabía que la reacción de la peliazul no se debía a unos simples celos como ella le había dicho.

\- No.- contestó reacia a sus propios sentimientos, pero no estaba mintiendo, sentir celos era una cosa y otra distinta era estar enamorada de ese idiota salvaje, si lo segundo llegaba a sucederle sería su fin. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado queriendo apartar la tonta idea de sus pensamientos, ni si quiera debería tomarse el tiempo de imaginar esa posibilidad.

Unos toques en la puerta alertaron a los presentes, la peliazul dirigió la mirada hacia la de la chica sentada en el sofá, suspiró profundamente y caminó hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió pudo ver a un par de hombres frente a su habitación, estaban vestidos con el atuendo propio de esa raza de salvajes, posó sus ojos turquesa sobre ellos recorriéndolos con su mirada de pies a cabeza, su corazón dio un pequeño saltito cuando reparó en sus colas, claramente eran Saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué… qué desean?- inquirió temerosa escondiendo un poco su cuerpo tras la puerta. La apariencia de los tipos no parecía nada agradable y menos la del más alto.

\- ¿Señorita Bulma Briefs?- escuchó preguntar al más joven de los dos.

\- Si… soy yo.- manifestó.

\- ¿Quién es Bulma?- preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a ella para ver de quién se trataba.- ¡Oh! Príncipe Tarble.- dijo la muchacha haciendo una leve reverencia.

La chica observó a su amiga un tanto perturbada ¿Había otro Príncipe? ¿Cómo es que ella no se enteraba nunca de nada?- ¿Príncipe?- interrogó confundida mirando al Saiya al que su amiga se había dirigido, _viéndolo bien se parece mucho a Vegeta,_ pensó reparando su escudriño en la capa roja que usaba el chico y el emblema real que llevaba en la armadura idéntica a la del heredero.

\- Él es el hijo menor del Rey.- contestó la muchacha irguiéndose después del saludo.

\- ¡Oh!- articuló abriendo sus ojos un poco en señal de sorpresa.

\- Necesitamos hablar contigo humana.- indicó el Príncipe observando a ambas mujeres.- Déjanos solos.- ordenó a la pelinegra que no esperó más por retirarse solo dando una mirada de apoyo a la peliazul, sabía muy bien que el Saiyajin menor tenía un carácter más dócil que el mayor, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una amenaza para su amiga.

\- ¿No nos invitas a pasar?- inquirió el tipo más alto que se había mantenido callado tras el sujeto más joven cuando se vieron a solas con la terrícola.

\- ¿El Príncipe Vegeta sabe que están aquí?- respondió cerrando un poco la puerta escondiendo aún más su cuerpo tras esta.

\- Mi hermano no tiene porque enterarse señorita Bulma.- comentó Tarble de manera amable.

\- Bueno está bien.- accedió dándoles paso a ambos sujetos cerrando la puerta tras sí para ir hasta ellos que habían detenido los pasos en la sala.

\- Así que, tu eres la famosa mujer terrícola de la que todos hablan.- comentó el Príncipe mirando de pies a cabeza a la femenina.- Ya veo por qué mi hermano está encaprichado contigo, no lo culpo.

\- ¿Qué, encaprichado?- dijo ella contrariada por el tono tan frívolo con el que él le hablaba.

Tarble le regaló una sonrisa irónica mientras el otro sujeto la miraba una manera lasciva que Bulma no pasó desapercibida, un escalofrió turbó su cuerpo produciéndole repugnancia, se sintió tan vulnerable y pequeña frente a esos dos Saiyajin ¿Por qué demonios estaban ahí? ¿Le querrían hacer algo malo?

\- Una hembra como tú debería ser libre para poder deleitarnos con su inusual belleza… o algo más que eso.- fue ahora la voz del otro tipo que escuchó modular, posó sus ojos en él y lo miró sonreírle presumido.

\- No sé con qué tipo de mujeres estés acostumbrado a tratar, pero yo no soy de esas, así que no te refieras a mí en ese tono… estúpido.- dijo ella molesta con su actitud arrogante.

\- No le hagas caso, Turles siempre suele ser así.- lo excusó el joven parado frente a ella.

\- Díganme de una vez qué buscan, no me parece nada agradable que vengan a verme cuando estoy sola.- habló arrugando sus delgadas cejas mientras colocaba las manos a los lados de su cadera.

\- Es solo una visita de cortesía señorita, mi padre me envió a verte, quería comprobar si aún te encontrabas con vida.- mintió Tarble cruzándose de brazos, su padre ni siquiera estaba enterado de sus movimientos, era él el que estaba interesado en conocer al nuevo juguete de su hermano.

\- Pues ya me viste, ahora me hacen el favor de salir de aquí.- disertó yendo a abrir la puerta, no le gustó nada que uno de los sujetos la mirara tan descaradamente que no podía ocultar su salacidad y el otro la observara con soberbia.

\- Eres una mujer muy grosera, debería de darte una paliza para que aprendas a tratar a tus superiores.- dijo Turles acercándose a ella y tomándola por el antebrazo con brusquedad.

\- Me lastimas ¡Suéltame imbécil!- rebatió tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¡Cállate! Eres solo una mocosa malcriada que merece ser corregida.- agregó soltándola para tomarla del cabello.

\- ¡Basta Turles!- se escuchó el tono de voz autoritario del Príncipe.- ¿No te agradará nada que mi hermano se entere que le has puesto una mano encima a su concubina verdad?

El Saiya soltó a la muchacha que se sobaba el brazo adolorida.- El Príncipe Vegeta no se tomará la molestia de castigarme por ésta inútil terrícola.- comentó señalando a la chica que se había alejado unos metros de él.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí los dos!- gritó colérica señalando con su dedo la salida.- ¡Fuera!- sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar los apelativos con que esos bastardos se referían a ella.

Ambos Saiyajin salieron calmadamente sin mirarla, aunque Tarble se había llevado una sorpresa, la humana no era nada fácil y dócil de tratar como creyó que sería, había sido absolutamente el antónimo a lo que imaginó, él esperó encontrar una hembra sumisa y aterrorizada por su presencia, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la mujer tenía agallas, pero hubo algo que sí era cierto, la humana era verdaderamente hermosa, sintió un poco de envidia de su hermano ¿Cómo podía tener semejante espécimen femenino solo para él? Realmente era codicioso y egoísta al tenerla ahí encerrada.

En cuanto Bulma había cerrado la puerta y ellos se habían retirado, varios Saiyajin se hicieron presentes fuera de la habitación real para custodiar a la mujer durante el mes que estaría de misión el Príncipe Vegeta.

\- Debió dejarme castigar a esa mujer por su insolencia.- comentó Turles aun recordando a la concubina.

\- No puedo dejarte hacer eso y sabes por qué, mientras ella sea la prostituta de mi hermano no podemos ponerle una mano encima.- comentó hosco al recordar el rostro candoroso de la muchacha.

\- ¿Podemos? ¿Por qué se incluye?- preguntó entretenido prestando su total atención a las palabras de su superior.

\- Somos hombres Turles, sabes a qué me refiero, no creo que no hayas puesto tus ojos sobre ella, conociéndote seguro que he acertado.- respondió girando en una esquina con dirección al ala principal del castillo con el único propósito de visitar a su padre.

\- Me conoce bien Príncipe.- contestó sonriendo de manera maliciosa.- Pero no puede negar el hecho de que la hembra es bastante atractiva.- agregó lascivo.

Tarble simplemente se limitó a sonreír como respuesta, no iba a hablar más sobre el asunto con el pupilo de su padre, sabía perfectamente que el tipo estaba en toda la razón, no por nada su hermano no dejaba ver a la mujer fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, además, había escuchado que la humana era realmente inteligente, si era cierto, debía buscar la manera de sacarla de ahí para que volviera a trabajar en laboratorio, estaba al tanto de ciertas cosas, como que el padre de la terrícola era un genio en la ciencia y que junto a su hija habían enriquecido el planeta con nueva tecnología, él como buen estratega, pensaba muy diferente al Príncipe mayor, y aunque el Rey lo considerara un guerrero poco fuerte su mente agudizada lo hacía sobresaltar, se destacaba en otras áreas, además, tenía muy en claro que el orgullo de su padre era Vegeta, pero no por ello él iba a quedarse atrás, ya que no poseía un poder sorprendente al menos se había ganado la confianza de su progenitor al plantearle siempre buenas tácticas para sacar adelante su imperio, ahora el asunto era convencerlo de devolver aunque sea en contra de los deseos de su hermano a la científica al laboratorio, ella no tenía que desperdiciar su ingenio en complacer los caprichos del heredero al trono.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato siendo seguido por el soldado, cuando llegaron a su destino hizo un ademan con su mano para que Turles se retirara, una vez solo marchó directo al interior de la sala del trono y encontró a su papá sentado en la mesa de reuniones mientras sostenía en la mano un archivo, parecía concentrado, tanto que cuando se posicionó frente a él parecía no hacerlo mirado ya que seguía con la vista sobre los papeles.

\- Padre.- habló, el Rey colocó el folder con varias hojas dentro sobre el mesón y levantó su vista para observarlo.

\- Estoy ocupado ahora Tarble.- expuso con el ceño fruncido y levemente molesto por la interrupción.

\- Quiero hablar contigo sobre el futuro de Vegitasei.

\- ¿El futuro de Vegitasei? Pero que tonterías estás diciendo hijo.- comentó con una sonrisa divertida relajando un poco el entrecejo, llevó sus codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus manos frente a su rostro esperando a que su pequeño retoño hablara, a pesar de solo contar con 15 años el chiquillo era bastante inteligente, de alguna manera siempre lo sorprendía con sus propuestas y aunque no tuviera un poder de pelea sorprendente, él había sabido abrirse paso tan solo para poder tener su aprobación. Tarble era muy diferente a Vegeta, su carácter dócil y factible le recordaba mucho a su Reina fallecida, pero tenía ese toque que caracterizaba a la mujer que fue su hembra por mucho tiempo, era ingenioso con tinte arrogante, no tanto como su heredero, pero se destacaba fácilmente por sobre los demás.

\- Me he enterado por la boca de los soldados élite de la científica que Vegeta tomó como esclava ¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada?- preguntó serio.

\- No tengo por qué ponerte al tanto de cada cosa que sucede mocoso.- respondió volviendo a tomar el registro entre sus manos.- Así que dime de una buena vez el motivo de tu interrupción.

\- La concubina de mi hermano no puede seguir encerrada sin hacer nada.- expuso tomando asiento del lado izquierdo de su padre.

El Rey suspiró profundo prestando un poco de atención en su hijo.- ¿Cuál es el punto Tarble?

\- Tengo algunas ideas que podemos emplear para mejorar la tecnología, pero creo que solo esa mujer es capaz de realizar el trabajo.

\- Está su padre y créeme es bastante eficiente.- respondió más serio de lo habitual.

\- Lo sé, pero mientras él trabaja en otros proyectos su hija podría estar haciendo lo mismo para que el planeta avance el doble de lo que ya lo hace.- respondió con una sonrisa soberbia.- Ella no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tu heredero.- agregó con tono despectivo.

\- Convence a Vegeta de ello y luego vienes a hablar conmigo.- indicó torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa, sabía que su hijo mayor era terco y no accedía fácilmente a nada, peor aún si se trataba de la esclava científica, sabía que él se había encaprichado con ella, pero también estaba enterado de cuán tenaz era Tarble y que quizá solo él podía persuadirlo para que dejara volver a laborar a la mujer, ahora, si su retoño menor estaba tan empecinado en convencer a su primogénito de regresar a la terrícola al laboratorio era porque algo bueno se traía en mente, no iba a preguntárselo ahora, estaba enterado de que el chiquillo no hablaba nada antes de tiempo y que si le había hecho saber su opinión con respecto a la humana era porque estaba seguro de poder convencer a su hermano que liberara a la hembra. Sonrió para sus adentros, el mocoso había resultado demasiado perspicaz.

\- Bien.- dijo para luego ponerse de pie, tenía mucho tiempo para poder planear sus movimientos, estaba seguro que Vegeta accedería a su petición una vez que él le planteara el por qué quería libre a la esclavilla.

.

.

Esa tarde Milk había llegado a dejar la cena a la peliazul, pero más que todo estaba ahí porque quería asegurarse que ella se encontraba bien, le informó a su amiga que desde mañana volvería a ser su dama de compañía igual que como había sucedido la última vez que el Príncipe había estado de misión y que como en ese entonces iba a estar a su lado hasta que él regresara, también le hizo saber que habían Saiyajin custodiando tanto la entrada como el lado del balcón, por lo que le aconsejó mantenerse calmada y que no fuera a intentar nada o esos inútiles se lo dirían a Vegeta.

\- No le encuentro sentido a que el Príncipe Tarble y el tío de mi Goku haya venido a verte Bulma.- comentó Milk una vez la peliazul la había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido hace unas horas, aunque había obviado contarle sobre el altercado que tuvo con el bruto Saiyajin solo para no agobiarla.

\- ¿El tío de Goku? Ese tipo tan desagradable.- dijo un tanto alterada al recordar la forma tan bruta en que la había tratado.

\- ¿Pasó algo que no me hayas dicho para que te refieras a él de esa forma?- preguntó mirando a los ojos a su amiga, la vio dudar y supo que algo le estaba ocultando.- Dime la verdad.

\- No fue nada, pero su forma de mirarme era asquerosa.- confesó con irritación al recordar esos ojos negros que la observaron con tanto descaro.

\- Te creo, he escuchado cosas horrendas sobre él, así que no te confíes.- expuso seria, no iba a darle detalles a la peliazul de los gustos retorcidos del Saiyajin, no quería perturbarla más de lo que ya parecía, pero tampoco iba a ocultarle el hecho de que Turles era de mente perversa, incluso Goku le había dicho lo terriblemente sádico que su tío podía llegar a ser con mujeres de otros planetas.

\- Cuéntame lo que sabes de él Milk.- dijo casi con vos ahogada, pensar en el sujeto la hacía revolver su estómago y un escalofrío aparecía haciéndola inquietarse.

\- No es nada, solo no entiendo como un Saiyajin como ese puede ser familia de mi Goku.- respondió mientras abría una bolsa negra que había llevado para la muchacha.

\- Tienes razón.- contestó tratando de no prestarle más atención de la que debía a ese imbécil, posó sus ojos sobre las manos de la pelinegra que se movían tratando de deshacer el nudo del pequeño saco.

\- Te traje algunas cosas.- comentó intentando desviar la trémula plática en otra dirección. Cuando logró abrir la bolsa comenzó a sacar varios objetos.- Mira, tu manta para que ya no pases frío.- agregó ofreciéndosela.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron sorprendidos, estiró sus brazos y tomó la tersa tela entre sus manos.- ¡Oh! Es tan suave.- chilló emocionada acariciando con la frazada su mejilla sintiendo lo blanda que era.

\- También te conseguí más ropa y zapatos.- dijo sacando varios vestidos pasándoselos a su amiga para que los viera.

\- Me conformo con la manta.- confesó no queriéndole causar más molestias a la joven.

\- No te preocupes Goku me ha dado mucho dinero, como jefe de los élite gana bastante bien, así que no te preocupes más por ello y ve a probártelos.- sugirió contenta al ver a la chica regalarle una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Muchas gracias.- gritó contenta abrazándola para luego separarse e ir al baño a tallarse las prendas.

.

.

La misión había resultado bastante fácil, el viaje era un tanto tedioso, pero el gas que liberaban las naves individuales donde viajaba cada Saiyajin les ayudaba a entrar en un estado de sueño, además, atenuaba su ki manteniendo sus energías casi intactas pues al no comer durante tanto tiempo deberían sentirse débiles y con un pérdida de masa muscular importante.

Cuatro esferas surcaban el espacio sideral, en ellas marchaban Vegeta, Kakaroto, Raditz que se había ofrecido a ir, aunque en primera instancia el Príncipe no había estado de acuerdo el Rey aprobó la petición del hermano de su mano derecha alegando que era bueno que alguno de sus soldados élite también tuvieran un poco de diversión con alienígenas un poco más fuertes de los que normalmente enfrentaban. Las tercera nave la ocupaba Broly, uno de los élites más hábiles después de Kakaroto, y la última que era diez veces más grande que las individuales se transportaba Kale y Caulifla, dos mujeres Saiyajin con alto rango que eran parte del escuadrón del heredero Saiya, éste galeón era ocupado para exportar los materiales que encontraran útiles en aquel lugar.

Sus podres se habían prácticamente puesto a prueba, los sujetos que gobernaban aquel remoto planeta habían resultado ser más fuertes de los que previeron, pero la habilidad innata de su raza de poder convertirse en Ozaru multiplicando por diez su fuerza los había llevado a conquistar el astro con suma facilidad. En la órbita de esa estrella no habían lunas, pero el Príncipe podía crearlas artificialmente, solo los Saiyajin de gran poder eran capaz realizar la bola de poder que contenía las ondas de Rayos Blutz necesarios para poder instaurar la reacción química en sus colas y hacer la transformación.

Después de la derrota de la mayoría de la especie de ese planeta volvieron a su forma humana y decidieron analizar los recursos de los cuales disponía y qué era lo que podían llevar, cargaron todo lo lucrativo en la enorme nave incluyendo algunos esclavos que podían servirles en Vegitasei para los trabajos pesados, al ser bastante fuertes algunos serían reclutados para ser parte de escuadrones menores de tercera clase para purgar otros planetas de seres con ki muy bajos que no necesitaban que los élites se hicieran cargo.

.

.

Los días habían pasado rápido, y al contrario de la vez anterior donde la peliazul se deprimía por su situación, esta vez había sido un tanto distinto, la compañía de Milk y de las otras esclavas que se ocupaban de la limpieza de la habitación y de lavar su ropa con las cuales cruzaba una que otra palabra había sido gratificante. Aquella desesperación que le carcomía el pecho por salir de ahí se había reducido, quería ver a su padre por todos los medios, pero no se mortificaba más por ello, ella era una mujer bastante inteligente y sabía que podía convencer al Saiyajin de que le permitiera hablar con su papá aunque sea por unos minutos, necesitaba saber que él se encontraba bien, si se estaba alimentando correctamente y durmiendo las horas que debía, ahora que ella ya no estaba seguro su trabajo se había intensificado, su progenitor era mayor y si se excedía trabajando para esos salvajes no duraría mucho con vida. Ya más de una vez le había pedido a su amiga que averiguara el estado del científico, pero la respuesta de ella siempre era la misma, _no tengo acceso al área de los laboratorios,_ pero no iba a descansar hasta lograr verlo, tenía muy en claro que la pelinegra estaba dispuesta a brindarle su apoyo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se expusiera al peligro, ya llegaría el momento en que el Príncipe regresaría para hablar con él.

Sus pensamientos hacia Vegeta no habían cambiado demasiado, recordar que el tipo se revolcaba con otra le causaba el mismo escozor en el pecho, y esa opresión de la cual sufría al imaginarlo en brazos de esa mujer seguía igual de presente que la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que había ido en busca de alguna prostituta para satisfacerse. También cayó en cuenta que quizá, tan solo quizá, había recurrido a esa otra porque ella siempre estaba reacia hacia él y negándole el poder tocarla, pero ella no podía entregarse así por así, tenía sentimientos, había vivido las peores cosas de su vida por culpa de esa raza y dejar que ese hombre la poseyera era como traicionar a su madre difunta y a su padre que seguía matándose por nada en el laboratorio, incluso, traicionarse a sí misma por permitirse sentir algo que no fuera odio por él.

Por otra parte se había detenido a pensar muy bien en cómo podía convencer al sujeto que le permitiera visitar a su padre, tenía a su favor que el bastardo se sentía atraído hacia ella y bien podía usar la seducción como arma para que accediera a su petición, antes no se había atrevido a utilizar esa táctica de sugestión, pero si esa era el único recurso que le quedaba no dudaría en darle marcha a su plan, no era de pensarlo demasiado, había un 50% de probabilidad para convencerlo y otro 50% en que fallara, pero no dejaría de intentar cualquier forma hasta lograr que el tipo le permitiera aunque sea por unos minutos hablar con su amado papá.

Las cosas debían ser disímiles, ella tenía que odiar más que a nadie en el universo a ese imbécil, no sabía ni por qué maldita sea dudaba, pero ahí estaba ese pequeña emoción, al principio pensó que le dolía su traición si es que así podía llamársele debido a su orgullo herido, estaba consciente de lo hermosa que podía ser para el sexo opuesto, también sabía que si el mismísimo Príncipe Saiyajin había puesto sus ojos en ella era porque no pasaba desapercibida para esos alíen. El Saiya era bastante guapo y no podía negar que eso le agradaba de él, tenía un cuerpo trabajado y muy bien formado, sus músculos delineaban tan perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo que le resultaba el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, su rostro era tan masculino, sus facciones viriles la engatusaban, sentía demasiada atracción sexual hacia él, sería una tonta si quisiera negar eso, pero no por ello iba a dejar de sentirse sucia y desdichada, él había arruinado por completo su vida, la había hecho su esclava y le privó de libertad, era un maldito.

Por otro lado el Príncipe Tarble junto a su indeseado acompañante no se habían vuelto a aparecer en la alcoba real, suspiraba con alegría de no volver a saber de esos sujetos durante ese mes. Tenía que estar relajada si es que quería que su plan de seducción marchara a la perfección, ese día Vegeta llegaría al planeta y debía estar más que dispuesta y preparada para dejar de lado su moral, todo por su padre, ya estaba decidido.

Milk se había ido hacía una media hora, esa mañana la había acompañado a desayunar, pero la pelinegra estaba un tanto extraña, no comió demasiado siendo fruta lo único que la había visto masticar, atinó a pensar que tal vez su amiga se sentía cansada, cuando le preguntó si le sucedía algo ella negó, dijo que hace unas dos semanas que estaba más cansada de lo normal, que solo necesitaba reposar bien y que estaría como nueva, pero eso de que no se alimentaba como era correcto era nuevo, la próxima vez que la viera la obligaría a decirle la verdad, si los Saiyajin la estaban obligando a hacer trabajos extra tendría que interceder por ella con Vegeta, no iba a dejar que abusaran así de su dama de compañía, esos brutos les importaban poco sus esclavos.

Suspiró aburrida, bajó la mirada y reparó en su atuendo, había elegido un vestido en color blanco por la parte de arriba y azul degradado en la falda que llegaba a medio muslo, era un poco suelto así que le permitía sentirse tan cómoda como podía, no se había molestado en ponerse zapatos, sentir la suave alfombra roja de la habitación en sus pies le daba una sensación de relajación, su cabello lo había dejado suelto con un camino derecho y se había puesto el fleco crecido hacia un lado. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala tratando de que sus nervios no estuvieran a flor de piel, se acomodó la falda de su vestido y se acaricio el cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro para desestresarse, se irguió y tomó el libro que estaba en la mesita de centro, lo abrió encontrando la esquina de la hoja doblada donde había dejado su lectura y comenzó a leer, necesitaba distraerse un poco, saber que el hombre podía aparecer en cualquier momento la estaba exacerbando.

Unos quince minutos después unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su concentrada lectura, apartó lentamente el libro de enfrente de su vista y sintió su corazón acelerarse, si fuera Vegeta no hubiese tocado antes de entrar, así que solo podía esperar a que el impertinente Príncipe Tarble y su compañero estuvieran haciéndole una nueva visita. Se puso de pie dejando el libro en el mismo lugar que antes y fue hasta la puerta, escuchó otro dos toques que no le ayudaron para nada a estar tranquila como deseaba, se limpió las manos en sus caderas ya que habían comenzado a sudar, no se había dado cuenta de lo excitable que estaba, tomó el pomo y lo giró hasta abrir la puerta, ya estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentar a ambos Saiyas, pero todo se había ido hasta dejarla por unos segundos con la mente en blanco, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima y de pronto un grito salió de sus pulmones al reaccionar quien estaba frente a ella.

\- ¡Papá!- vociferó por todo lo alto lanzándose a sus brazos, él estaba ahí, después de más de dos meses de estar lejos de él.

\- ¡Hija mía!- exclamó con júbilo el científico correspondiendo los cariños de su pequeña.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?- preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando hacia los lados comprobando que los Saiyas que la vigilaban aun seguía en el mismo lugar solo observándoles.- Vete papá, si el Príncipe se llega a enterar de que estás aquí me va a matar, te matará, y yo no…

\- Tranquila mi niña.- interrumpió el Dr. Briefs poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la peliazul.- Fue él el que me ha permitido verte.- indicó sonriendo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿De verdad?- inquirió incrédula.

\- Si.

\- Ven pasa, tenemos tanto de que hablar.- expuso contenta ante la revelación jalando de una mano a su padre para que entrara cerrando la puerta tras sí.- Siéntate.- agregó en el mismo tono llegando hasta el sofá.

\- No me quedaré mucho hija, solo me ha dado unos minutos, me alegra tanto verte querida.- comentó con un nudo en su garganta que retuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse frente a ella, quería transmitirle seguridad.

\- Te he extrañado.- dijo sollozando para volver a echarse en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del hombre.- No sabes cuando he deseado hablar contigo todo este tiempo.- confesó entre el llanto angustioso.

\- También te he extrañado hija, pero tranquila ya estoy aquí.- indicó acariciándole la cabeza a la chica.

\- Dime.- comenzó a hablar deshaciendo el abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás en el laboratorio? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Estás descansando como se debe?

\- Bulma, solo debes saber que estoy bien, quien me preocupa eres tú.- afirmó acariciándole el hombro.

\- No debes inquietarte por mí… me siento a gusto aquí.- lo embaucó limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido sin premura.

\- Sé cuando mientes.

\- Te digo la verdad padre, solo que te he echado mucho de menos.- trató de sonar convincente, observó el rostro del científico, se veía igual que la última vez, solo que con un poco de ojeras, seguro que era porque tenía cargos extras por culpa de su ausencia.

\- El tiempo ha terminado.- se escuchó una voz, la peliazul giró su vista hacia la puerta y vio a uno de los Saiyas que la vigilaban en la entrada.

\- Debo de irme.- dijo él poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Qué pero acabas de llegar! ¿Cuándo volverás?- preguntó afligida, tan poco le había durado el gusto.

\- No lo sé, pero no estés triste.- comentó él dándole un último abrazo a su pequeña.

\- Te quiero mucho.- indicó entre sollozos la peliazul.

\- Y yo a ti.- respondió para dejarla tan pronto como había llegado, Bulma vio desaparecer a su padre cuando el soldado cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el sofá y una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios, Vegeta había hecho eso por ella, el salvaje se había apiado por fin de ella, su alegría no cabía en su pecho, es cierto que el encuentro había durado tan solo unos minutos, pero era algo, se puso de pie y corrió para tirarse a la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, se permitió llorar, pero por primera vez no era por dolor, sino por la felicidad que embargaba su corazón, quería gritar de la emoción.

Se quedó así por unos minutos, las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos y la leve sonrisa aun no se le borraba de sus labios, recostó su cabeza en la almohada aun viendo el rostro de su progenitor en su mente, al menos ahora sabía que él se encontraba bien. Sintió sus ojos inflamados y cansados, los cerró y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

.

.

\- ¿Milk qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Saiyajin al ver a su mujer en su cama.

\- ¿Goku? ¡Has vuelto!- saltó de la cama alterada para abrazarse a él.

\- Si ya estoy de regreso.- comentó correspondiendo el abrazo de la muchacha.- Se me hizo raro no verte en el comedor.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó deshaciendo apartándose de él para volver a ver el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes.- ¡Maldición! Bulma va matarme, no llegué a dejarle ni el almuerzo ni la cena.

\- No te preocupes Milk.- dijo el joven viendo a la mujer ponerse con rapidez sus zapatos.- Le ordene a una esclava que la atendiera cuando la alienígena que coordina la cocina me indicó que no te habías aparecido ahí toda la tarde.

\- ¿En serio? Pero ella estará preocupada porque no llegué en todo el día a su habitación, mejor voy a darle una explicación, además que mi jefa me matará por faltar.- comenzó a caminar hasta la salida cuando sintió ser jalada por la muñeca.

\- Déjala, Vegeta debe estar ahora en su alcoba, no querrás ser inoportuna verdad, y por tu superiora no te preocupes, mañana hablo con ella.- indicó atrayendo a la chica hasta él.

\- Bueno está bien, todos estos días me he sentido cansada, no entiendo por qué si duermo las horas necesarias.- expuso un poco nerviosa al sentir las manos de su amado en su cintura.

\- ¿Ah sí? Quizá estas excediéndote en el trabajo.- susurró en su oído comenzando a darle pequeñas lamidas en el lóbulo. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del guerrero, lo había extrañado tanto.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme mañana al área médica que está fuera del castillo? Es mejor que me revisen, de verdad que me he sentido mal.- indicó dejándose asir por el muchacho, las manos de él acariciaron la menuda espalda de la chica llegando hasta el botón en su cuello, desenganchándolo para comenzar a bajar el cierre del vestido.

\- Te llevaré al médico, pero al que atiende a la realeza, siendo la mano derecha del Príncipe se me permite usar ciertas instalaciones dentro del castillo.- murmuró en tono suave besando el cuello de su mujer y metiendo sus manos por el cierre del vestido que había bajado hasta su cadera para palpar sus glúteos.

Milk se quedó en silencio, esta noche iba a disfrutar de las atenciones de su pareja, ya mañana se ocuparía de su estado de salud, el Saiya había estado demasiado tiempo lejos y no desaprovecharía esa noche para volver a sentirse querida por él.

.

.

El Príncipe y sus escuadrón habían aterrizado a media mañana en el planeta rojo, como era costumbre después de cada misión le comunicaban al Rey los detalles de la conquista y cómo les había ido en la purga, dieron el informe de los materiales extraídos y del número de esclavos reclutados de ese astro. Cuando concluyeron Vegeta decidió entrenar un poco con Kakaroto, sentía sus músculos un poco entumecidos por la falta de ejercicio, después de estar unas tres horas ejercitándose despachó a su soldado y fue hasta la habitación que se encontraba dentro de la sala de entrenamientos para darse un baño, ahí es donde había llevado a la científica el día que la tomó como esclava, cuando vio la cama recordó los hechos que había vivido ese día y el miedo y terror que desprendía la criatura a su merced, sonrió mientras secaba su cuerpo para después acostarse en la cama y descansar un rato, pasó aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos en la misma posición, con su cuerpo estirado sobre el colchón y sus brazos bajo la nuca viendo el techo, había estado pensando en la mujer desde hacia ratos, dejarla sola tanto tiempo y encerrada en su alcoba debía hacer mella en la humana, recordó las tantas veces que le pedía dejarla ver a su padre y aunque nunca lograría comprender ese apego emocional que demostraban los de su raza había decido darle ese pequeño gusto, quería ver su reacción y si seguía reacia negándose a sus caricias después de aquello, iba a poner a prueba que tan agradecía podía ser cuando él accedía a sus caprichos. Se puso de pie y se vistió con un traje limpio que mantenía en el closet de ese cuarto con un solo pensamiento en mente.

\- Príncipe.- saludó Piccoro al verlo en la puerta del laboratorio.

\- ¿Dónde está el terrícola?- inquirió.

\- En seguida lo llamo.- lo vio decir para luego mirar al alienígena verde dirigirse tras una nave desarmada que estaba en medio del salón y enseguida aparecer con el científico.

-¡Largo!- gritó cuando tuvo al viejo frente a él. Todos los que estaban ahí salieron dejando el lugar vació y en silencio. Observó al anciano de pies a cabeza, parecía sereno y nada perturbado con su presencia, sonrió complacido.

\- Príncipe.- saludó haciendo una leve reverencia.- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

\- Tu osada hija me propuso un trato.- habló yendo directo al grano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Eso hizo? Perdónela ella no sabe cuando cerrar la boca.- la excusó pensando en que estaba en problemas.

\- Me he dado cuenta.- respondió caminando hacia un mesón con varios planos extendidos sobre éste.- Es insolente y vulgar.

\- ¿Vulgar? Solo es una niña.- indicó con un tono golpeado no gustándole la nada la forma en que el Saiyajin se refería a su pequeña.

\- Es una mujer.- rugió dejando de lado su expresión divertida para fruncir el ceño molesto.

\- ¿Y cuál fue el trato?- interrogó curioso siguiendo al Príncipe que comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la mesa en tanto miraba todos los planos.

\- Me pidió protección para ti y que te instale en mejores condiciones de las que te encuentras aquí.- comentó sin mirar al anciano.

\- ¿A cambio de qué?

\- Eso no es algo que te incumba terrícola, pero accederé a lo que ella quiere, así que puedes comenzar por ir a verla.- concretó girándose para encarar al Dr. Briefs.

Envió al científico a su alcoba custodiado por un soldado para que pudiera ver a la peliazul, le dio órdenes específicas al sujeto que solo lo dejara permanecer ahí unos minutos y que en cuanto volvieran al laboratorio trasladara al humano con sus cosas personales a una habitación designada para los invitados del otro lado del castillo de donde se encontraban las alcobas reales, esos cuartos eran cómodos pero nada ostentosos. Indicó que siguiera laborando tal como lo había hecho hasta ahora y que solo utilizara ese dormitorio para descansar en sus horas libres.

Después de eso fue hasta el comedor donde aún se encontraba su mano derecha, comió un poco y luego decidió que era tiempo de ir a su recámara, ya era un poco noche y no había podido ver a su esclava, caminó por entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, despachó a los soldados y entró activando nuevamente la cerradura con su huella, siempre que él se encontraba en el planeta prescindía de los servicios de los escoltas y prefería dejar bajo llave a la humana por si le ocurría escapar, activó la doble cerradura en la pequeña pantalla led ubicada a la par de la entrada, la puerta ahora no cedería a menos que fuera su mano la que tocaba el pomo que contenía la sensibilidad para detectar sus huellas dactilares incluso a través de la tela de su guante, por la mañana la desactivaba para que el personal de limpieza y la mujer terrícola que atendía a la esclavilla pudieran entrar, no creía que la humana fuera tan estúpida como para intentar huir en el día mientras muchos Saiyas y criados se paseaban por los pasillos del castillos.

Avanzó por entre la habitación y encontró las luces apagadas, fue hasta la cama y encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró del lado izquierdo y vio a la mujer plácidamente dormida. Se sentó dándole la espalda deshaciéndose de la armadura, le siguieron los guantes y luego sus botas, quitó la parte superior de su traje spandex y antes de ponerse de pie para quitarse el pantalón sintió unos brazos rodear su abdomen.

\- Ha llegado.- escuchó la voz de la mujer muy cerca de su oído sintiendo los dedos de ella deslizarse acariciando su tórax, se giró apartando las manos de la muchacha de su cuerpo y la encontró muy cerca de él de rodillas sobre el colchón.

\- Aterricé en la mañana.- comentó quitándose por fin su pantalón y ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo para luego meterse bajo la sábana, se sentó con la espalda recostada en el respaldo de la cama y la tela cubriendo de su cintura hacia abajo.

\- ¿Por qué se aparece a esta hora?- preguntó sintiendo nuevamente la opresión en su pecho al pensar en que había ido tras la otra antes siquiera de verla a ella. Aspiró disimuladamente el aire cerca de él pero no percibió el aroma dulce que siempre traía cuando seguramente se miraba con esa mujer sintiéndose automáticamente menos dolida. Aliviada.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer.- respondió tomándola por la muñeca para sentarla ahorcadas sobre su cadera.

La peliazul no lo pensó más e hizo lo que su instinto le suplicaba, abrazarlo, abrazarlo porque sentía morir si no lo hacía, abrazarlo porque sentía necesidad de su calor, abrazarlo porque de alguna manera lo había extrañado, abrazarlo para sentirlo suyo. - Muchas gracias.- murmuró contra la piel de su mejilla para luego darle un beso, era lo menos que el salvaje se merecía por permitirle ver a su papá, además, si ella se comportaba accesible tal vez concedía dejarla incluso trabajar en el laboratorio, debía poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y jugarlas una a una inteligentemente.- Me hizo muy feliz el que me dejara ver a mi padre.- agregó separándose del abrazo para verlo a sus ojos ónix, sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando reparó en la penetrante mirada del hombre sobre ella, colocó sus manos temblorosas en los pectorales del Príncipe sin saber exactamente qué hacer y delineó un par de músculos bajando la mirada para ver sus propios movimientos.

Una mano de él se posó en su espalda mientras tomó con la otra la fina mandíbula de la humana para levantarla y acercarse a sus labios, esos labios carnosos que había deseado hacer suyos desde antes de partir a su larga misión, descendió su vista hasta los senos de ella que se marcaban tan detalladamente a través de la fina tela de su prenda blanca de seda y su boca se llenó de saliva mecánicamente, tragó el exceso de líquido afanoso y ávido por el calor que se apoderó de repente en su entrepierna enviándole descargas de excitación por todo su cuerpo. Ansioso por probarla. Se inclinó hacia ella y ejerció presión en la espalda menuda de la muchacha para acercarla aún más y la besó, la besó con tanta necesidad que ni el mismo reconoció como propia, la peliazul correspondió con la mismo vigor abrazándose a su cuello, no supo cuánto había anhelado aquel contacto íntimo que ahora comenzaba a gemir mientras sus bocas se unían dándole paso a sus lenguas para saborear su interior, el sonidos de sus besos arrebatadores resonaban en la habitación en conjunto con los gruñidos que salían de cada una de las gargantas mientras disfrutaban de las caricias.

Bulma sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover su cadera sobre el miembro del hombre que pulsó reaccionando a los sugerentes roces de la intimidad de la mujer sobre sí. Soltó los labios de la joven y bajó con ferocidad para lamer y mordisquear el cuello de su amante, su piel nívea era tan suave y sensible que dejaba marcado el lugar donde sus labios tocaban con un tono rojo tenue. Los quejidos placenteros que salían de la boca de la femenina lo alentaron, sabía que ella no se negaría ahora que él había accedido un poco a cumplir sus demandas, tal como lo supuso, ella se comportaba asequible en tanto él aceptara sus solicitudes. Sonrió victorioso y altanero.

Sus manos se movieron ávidas bajando hasta las piernas de la chica rozando con sus uñas su carne para provocar más sensaciones en la chica que se movía descontrolada sobre él buscando un contacto más íntimo entre sus sexos. Subió con audacia sus palmas hasta sus glúteos y la tomó para alzarla al ponerse de pie, Bulma se aferró a su cadera enganchando sus piernas para que él pudiera cargarla mejor, nuevamente se besaron, sus jugos salivales se mezclaron degustando con gozo la succión en sus labios. La lengua de Vegeta se adentraba con fiereza a la boca de su esclava en tanto la llevaba hasta recargarla en una de las paredes, soltó su trasero y se alejó un tanto de ella para poder quitarle el camisón que traía puesto, ella levantó sus brazos para agilizar la maniobra hasta que vio caer la tela en el piso a un lado de ellos. Los senos de la terrícola le parecieron más apetecibles que nunca, sus manos se posaron en ellos masajeándolos lentamente mirando detalladamente a la femenina arquear su espalda y echar su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos, se aproximó a ella y tomó el pezón con su boca para sorber el botón rosa que lo apuntaba tentador.

Lamio y movió con su lengua todo el montículo disfrutando de lo aterciopelado que se sentía y del dulce sabor haciendo lo mismo con el otro en tanto amasaban con su palma el que estaba libre, sostuvo ejerciendo un poco de fuerza con su cadera a la peliazul contra la pared enrollando su cola en la pantorrilla de la joven, ella se aferró con sus manos al cabello azabache del Saiyajin gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, estirando sin medir su fuerza los mechones del hombre que parecía no importarle sus arranques agonizantes, era tanto su deseo que pudo percibir lo caliente que se había puesto el ambiente, no había lugar para pensar en algo más que no fuera el placer que le embriagaba los sentidos, su intimidad dolía y ardía presa de la lujuria sintiendo la necesidad de ser penetrada al sentir como el miembro endurecido del Príncipe abría sus pétalos de carne que se mantenía cubiertos por la pequeña braga rozando fuertemente su botón sensible.

La peliazul puso sus manos en los hombros de él empujándolo para que se apartara de ella. Vegeta entendió su acción al sentir la presión de los dedos en su piel y soltó el pezón que tenía en su boca para verla, si esa noche la humana se atrevía a negársele juró que la obligaría como la primera vez, no quería hacer eso y mucho menos volver a rogar por sus atenciones, pero no creía a esas alturas poder contenerse.

\- ¿Puede bajarme?- balbuceó mordiendo su labio inferior descendiendo su mirada al pecho atlético del Saiyajin. Ella también quería divertirse un poco. Sintió como el Príncipe aflojó la presión que hacía contra su cuerpo y la pared y desenroscó sus piernas de su cadera para quedar de pie frente a él. El Príncipe accedió manteniéndose expectante soltando su cola de su pierna pasándola suavemente por la cadera de la mujer, vio la expresión de deseo en el rostro de su esclava cuando se acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo, la miró ponerse de puntitas para lamer su cuello mientras se sostenía de sus hombros con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces?- inquirió sin moverse del lugar sintiendo la tersa y delicada lengua de la terrícola en su cuello. Los vellos de su cola se habían erizado con tal acción por lo que se alejó dando un paso atrás. Ella volvió a aproximarse.

\- Solo déjeme acariciarlo.- habló contra su piel mordisqueándole la manzana de Adan.

Un gruñido salió de su boca y cerró sus ojos sin vacilar, la hembra hacía muy bien su papel, se dejó tocar por unos momentos más sintiéndose totalmente perceptivo a sus roces, la muchacha pasaba sus dedos delineando sus pectorales y abdomen llevando sus manos tras la espalda del hombre para bajar succionando la piel de sus abdominales. El Príncipe abrió sus párpados y la apartó empujándola suavemente.

\- Basta de juegos.- gruñó tomándola con una de sus manos por la cintura y la otra contra la pared acorralándola contra la muralla fría de la habitación, pegó su cuerpo fornido contra ella y asaltó sus labios con fogosidad ahogando los gemidos que la femenina emitía cada vez que separaban sus labios ladeando sus cabezas de un lado a otro acariciando con faena el interior de sus bocas. Con ambas manos rasgó la braga que cubría la intimidad de la joven e hizo que ella subiera una de sus piernas a su cintura, llevó sus dedos al sexo caliente de terrícola y sin vacilar introdujo dos dedos en su interior encontrándola totalmente húmeda.

\- ¡Ah Vegeta!- gritó haciendo retumbar en la habitación el nombre del Saiyajin. Él sonrió entretenido y aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos dentro de la muchacha que se aferró a sus hombros enterrando sus uñas en su piel sin medir su fuerza, recargó su cabeza en su pecho cuando el primer orgasmo la golpeó, sintió sus piernas temblar y antes de que se dejara caer él la cargó para llevarla a la cama donde la acostó boca arriba, abrió sus piernas y dirigió su estaca de carne dura al centro de su intimidad comenzando a penetrarla lentamente.

Un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta al sentirse succionado por el interior estrecho de su esclava, se sostuvo sobre ella con sus brazos para no recargar su peso en su menuda anatomía y comenzó el vaivén lento y profundo, la peliazul volvió a gemir con cada estocada que sentía ir muy dentro suyo, abrió sus ojos que había cerrado cuando él la invadió y observó al Saiyajin con sus parpados apretados, buscó sus labios, necesitaba sentirse totalmente unida a él y lo abrazó por el cuello acercándolo para probar su boca, él accedió sin dejarla de embestir cada vez más fuerte y rápido, sostuvo su peso solo con una de sus manos y la otra la llevó hasta el glúteo derecho de la peliazul sujetándola con fuerza para aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, podía sentir las sensaciones únicas que solo ella podía propiciarle, de ninguna se había dejar tocar de aquella manera, con ninguna otra se entregaba de esa forma y reconoció que ninguna otra podría darle lo que esa mujer le ofrecía, se hundió cada vez más en su cavidad caliente, dulce y estrecha gruñendo con voz ronca con cada estocada.

\- Me vuelves loco.- soltó contra sus labios preso del éxtasis que lo invadía percibiendo como ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y gritaba su nombre, sintió la presión alrededor de su miembro y no pudo más, se liberó dentro de ella gruñendo contra sus labios sin dejar de besarla, ella correspondió débil con los sentidos nublados por el segundo orgasmo, recibió un par de embestidas más y luego él se separó de ella rodando a un lado respirando entrecortadamente.

Bulma se acercó a él y se acurrucó a su lado poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, necesitaba sentirse ¿Querida?... quizá, pero sabía a la perfección que nada de eso podía obtener del Saiyajin, sabía que solo era una presa al acecho de la bestia, sabía que solo era un trozo de carne para el extraterrestre y sabía más que nada que nunca él llegaría a sentir ni la mitad de lo que ella experimentaba cuando estaba de esa manera tan íntima con el tipo. Sus planes de seducción no tenían caso ni contundencia, ella se entregaba al Saiya por gusto no porque se viera obligada a hacerlo, no podía seguir con la venda en los ojos y negándose a sí misma lo que él le provocaba. Respiró profusamente acompasando sus inhalaciones poco a poco, abrió sus ojos y percibió como él no se movía ni decía absolutamente nada, levantó su mirada y lo observó con los ojos cerrados y las manos estiradas a la altura de su cabeza. Sintió el cansancio y aunque quisiera que él la abrazara después del acto tenía muy en claro que eso no iba a pasar ni hoy ni nunca, porque el sujeto solo la asaltaba para tener relaciones y gozar de su cuerpo y aunque esa revelación le causaba cierto desconcierto y malestar no podía cambiar nada, se conformó con que no la apartara cuando se aferró a su pecho, se levantó un poco y se cubrió con la sábana junto a él cerrando sus párpados adormecidos a los pocos minutos. Esa noche no necesitaría de una manta para soportar el frió de la madrugada.

Vegeta escuchó a la humana emitir leves ronquidos y supo que estaba dormida, pasó una mano en su frente perlada de sudor y suspiró profundo, el sexo con esa hembra no se comparaba con el que había mantenido con la esclava de harén, la humana lo hacía tocar los extremos y mientras la terrícola se mostrara así de factible a sus caprichos él podría seguir sucumbiendo a sus requerimientos, podía tomarla a la fuerza estaba claro, pero era mejor cuando ella disfrutaba del encuentro tanto como él, todo se volvía más entretenido de esa manera donde aunque sea por unos momentos la dejaba participar.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, para la chica que me dijo en un review que le pusiera un galán a Bulma para que Vegeta pruebe un poco de su propia medicina, le informo que en los otros capítulos podrán leer un poco acerca de los celos que otros Saiyajin despiertan en él así que no coman ansias xdxd.

Con respecto a Tarble, les comento que el pequeño Príncipe no será del todo bueno en esta historia, solo eso les digo ya que no quiero darles mucho spoiler, pero con ello justifico el carácter que tendrá, es dócil y apacible en comparación con los demás Saiyajin pero no deja de ser un ser que lleva en su sangre la masacre y la cultura agresiva en la que se ha criado.

Por otra parte la relación entre los personajes principales va avanzando, en el próximo cap se llevaran una sorpresa con respecto a Milk y Goku, si intuyen que será déjenmelo saber en un comentario.

Po favor escríbanme un review y cualquier duda que tengan la respondo no muerdo :D

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios en el cap anterior, me encanta que dejen aun que sea un "continua" o "actualiza" porque así sé que hay personitas que esperan a que escriba jeje

Las quiero, Chain n.n


	9. Desesperanza

**CAPITULO IX: Desesperanza**

El frió de la mañana se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación donde en la cama yacía una pareja, sus cuerpo desprovistos de ropa envueltos en aquella sábanas color crema en la que reposaban de manera reconfortante, la chica estaba abrazada al pecho fornido y tibio de su amado mientras él emitía leves ronquidos acomodado plácidamente sobre el amplio colchón, la joven se removió comenzando a abrir su ojos y se acurrucó más hacia el tórax del Saiya cerrando nuevamente sus párpados, aun el sol no salía completamente y parecía ser demasiado temprano como para levantarse, sabía que éste día no tenía que trabajar pues Goku le había prometido llevarla a revisión al ala médica del castillo, se dio cuenta que se sentía igual que ayer, cansada y sin energías. Bostezó abriendo su boca junto a sus negros ojos para observar a su acompañante que estaba sumergido en sueño profundo. Estaba por quedarse dormida nuevamente cuando percibió la caricia en su trasero, al principio no reaccionó pensando en que era él el que la estaba tocando, viró sus ojos para mirarlo dándose cuenta que seguía en la misma pose y de un brinco se dio la vuelta hacia atrás para saber de qué se trataba.

\- ¡Oh por Kami!- chilló sentándose al ver que era la cola Saiyajin que se movía en el aire.- ¿Goku estás despierto?- preguntó posando su vista en él que no se movió de su cómoda pose con los brazos estirados a la altura de su cabeza y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. Observó el miembro ondearse de lado a lado como si tuviera vida propia y se estremeció cuando vio a la cola aproximarse a su cuerpo hasta tocar su cuello.- ¡Goku me estás asustando!- dijo al sentir como sus pechos desnudos eran lentamente acariciados, ni sus gritos habían logrado despertar al hombre y sin pensarlo más se puso de pie metiéndose al baño para ducharse con agua caliente, a veces la actitud de él la ponía con la piel chinita, sabía que no la había tocado a conciencia, pero de todas formas se sintió invadida no pudiendo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Diez minutos después salió con una toalla en sus manos secando su cabello y la otra envuelta en su cuerpo, fue hasta la cama y se sentó a la orilla del lado donde él dormía.

\- Querido despierta.- habló poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Eh?- articuló él somnoliento abriendo sus ojos.- Déjame dormir.- añadió dándole la espalda y acomodándose nuevamente entre las sábanas.

\- Cariño recuerda que debo ir a que me vea un médico, sigo sintiéndome pésima, quizá peor que ayer.- expuso poniéndose de pie con pesar yendo a sacar de un lado del closet que compartía con él un vestido amarillo que llegaba justo a sus rodillas, era de manga larga y escote redondo, lo eligió y se vistió poniéndose ropa interior blanca en conjunto con lo que había seleccionado.

\- ¿Será por lo que hicimos anoche?- escuchó decir al joven minutos después haciéndola que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas de la vergüenza involuntariamente.

\- ¡No digas eso!- contestó en tono de regaño tocando su rostro para desvanecer el calor.

\- Aun es temprano.- articuló removiéndose entre las sábanas haciendo que ésta cayera de su cuerpo dejándolo ver su desnudes, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos entre apenada y curiosa detallando con la mirada a su compañero, rápidamente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda evitando que cualquier pensamiento deshonesto cruzara por su mente.

\- Vamos no seas haragán, tengo hambre.- atinó a decir relamiendo sus labios ansiosa sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba bombeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

\- También yo.- le respondió con vos ahogada pues tenía su rostro hundido sobre una de las almohadas, perezosamente se dio la vuelta y por fin se levantó metiéndose al baño, Milk escuchó la puerta cerrarse y enseguida el agua caer, se giró y acomodó el cubre cama que estaba totalmente revuelto dibujándosele una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios al recordar la noche que había pasado con su querido Saiya, el sujeto era realmente atento con ella y la trataba de una manera especial sobre todo cuando estaban a solas encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes, era feliz, a pesar de todo lo que estar en Vegitasei conllevaba no podía negar el hecho de que en Goku había encontrado lo que le faltaba… amor, algo indispensable para los terrícolas y que ella había descubierto al lado de unos de esos extraterrestres de naturaleza salvaje, pero él era distinto, demasiado amable en comparación con los demás, eso no lo hacía del todo bueno pues aunque su actitud fuera dócil sabía que era un asesino intergaláctico como todos, pero le demostraba que la quería y eso era suficiente como para darse chance de sentir sentimientos muy fuertes hacia el muchacho. Sumergida en sus pensamientos se dedicó a cepillar su cabello y ponerse los zapatos para estar lista cuando él saliera.

\- Me pasas mi traje y armadura por favor.- pidió a la chica al salir del baño con una toalla enroscada en su cintura y la otra secando su despeinado cabello sentándose luego en la cama, ella se puso de pie y sacó la vestimenta del closet poniéndolo a un lado de él yendo por la armadura y las botas.

Goku se vistió a los minutos y luego salieron juntos de la habitación con rumbo al comedor que no quedaba muy lejos para poder alimentarse.

.

.

Unos sonidos despertaron a la peliazul que reposaba relajada en la cama de la alcoba real, suspiró abriendo su boca para bostezar y abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver al Príncipe de pie al costado de la cama poniéndose la armadura, estiró un poco su cuerpo y se irguió para quedar sentada sosteniendo en su pecho la sábana pues sabía que estaba desnuda.

\- Por fin despiertas.- escuchó la voz ronca del Saiyajin resonar en sus tímpanos.

\- Buenos días.- dijo irritada por la actitud del hombre que solo la observó por unos segundos para luego volver su mirada a los guantes que estaba por ponerse.- ¿Qué pasa? Aún es temprano.- preguntó somnolienta rascando su hombro despreocupadamente con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, aun tenía sueño y pensaba seguir durmiendo hasta que su cuerpo le avisara que tenía hambre, además no tenía nada productivo que hacer.

\- Voy a mostrarte el lugar donde trabajarás, vístete.- indicó colocando sus guantes.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó abriendo lo más que pudo sus ojos tirando a la basura el sueño que aún la dominaba, su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar aquellas palabras y de un salto se puso de pie yendo a pararse frente al Saiyajin con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla mirándolo con ilusión.

\- Odio tus chillidos terrícola.- comentó haciendo una mueca y marcando más el ceño para verla totalmente desnuda frente a él, las facciones de hastió que mostraba el Príncipe se transformaron en una lasciva mirada y sonrisa picante que alertó a la chica de su estado.

\- ¡No me veas así!- gritó tomando una sábana de la cama para cubrirse, se tapó muy bien y se volteó con sus mejillas sonrojadas para verlo.- ¿Es en serio lo que acaba de decir?- inquirió entusiasmada emitiendo una leve sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja esperando una respuesta de parte del Saiya que la escudriñaba de la misma manera haciendo que su vergüenza aumentara.

\- Eres una mujer muy vulgar.- dijo acercándose a ella hasta quedar a un paso de su menuda figura, la observó detenidamente examinando con minuciosidad su rostro, a pesar de acabarse de despertar la humana seguía viéndose agraciada, tenía el cabello revuelto con algunos mechones cayendo por sobre sus sugerentes senos sobre la tela que los cubría, movió su vista siguiendo el corrido de los hilos azules hasta fijarse en uno de sus pezones marcados que lo llamaban a probarlos, subió nuevamente y se detuvo a mirar unas leves ojeras marcadas que no le restaban nada a su atractivo. Sonrió arrogante ante la visión. Elevó su mano derecha posándola en su fina barbilla y ejerció presión hacia arriba para obligarla a que lo viera, sus orbes turquesa se fijaron en sus ojos ónix y ella respondió a su sonrisa.- Vas a comenzar a construir la nave de la que hablamos, quiero que sea única en sus características y rendimiento ¿Podrás?- preguntó soltándola para posar su palma en su hombro acariciándolo con suavidad.

\- Si.- contestó un poco perturbada por su cercanía y sus atenciones.

\- Vístete.- ordenó apartándose para tomar el scooter que estaba en el buró al lado de la cama y colocarlo en su oreja, podría hacerla suya nuevamente en ese mismo instante, pero ahora tenía mucho que hacer, ya habría tiempo en la noche para divertirse.

Bulma se encaminó a la gaveta de la mesita de noche de su lado sacando un vestido rojo y ropa íntima llevándola al baño, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y salió para coger sus botas negras y calzarlas, no tardó más de diez minutos en prepararse, creyó firmemente que todo iba a cambiar para ella, tal vez él la dejaba ver a su padre aunque sea de lejos, no podía ser un día mejor que ese desde que había caído en las manos del salvaje, aunque era verdad que iba a hacer una nave para él, saliendo de ahí seguramente tendría acceso a la información de las computadores centrales y poder buscar las coordenadas de su planeta para saber si aún existía o los Saiyajin lo habían destruido, se le encogía el corazón de tan solo imaginar la segunda opción, pero no iba a darse por vencida y mucho menos ahora que ya no estaría encerrada y que podía tener un poco de libertad, era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar ese tipo, claro que era para su conveniencia pero si sabía pensar bien saldría beneficiada en todo esto, aunque debía actuar con cautela, si el descubría que estaba buscando la forma de escapar seguramente sería mujer muerta. Con esos pensamientos en mente cogió el peine que estaba a un lado en el lavabo para desenredar su melena, salió del cuarto de baño buscando con la mirada al Saiya que se encontraba de pie cerca de la puerta abrochando la capa roja a la armadura, dejó el cepillo en el mismo lugar que antes y terminó de acomodar su pelo con sus dedos para ir tras él.- Estoy lista.- comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, no iba a dejar que Vegeta se diera cuenta de sus segundas ideas.

\- Humana.- articuló con una voz que ella conocía muy bien, ronca e intimidante que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás en cuanto la escuchó.

\- ¿Qué, qué pasa?- preguntó al verlo darse la vuelta hacia ella.

\- Vas a salir de aquí, no pienses en hacer alguna tontería porque te aniquilo antes de que puedas intentar jugarme sucio.- aseveró acomodando sus guantes sin apartar la mirada de la peliazul que abrió sus ojos en sorpresa _¿Podrá escuchar mis pensamientos?,_ se preguntó aterrorizada desechando su tonta idea al instante.

\- No sé de qué habla.- le respondió tratando de que su voz saliera lo más convincente posible.

\- Estás advertida.- dijo colocando su mano en el pomo que dio una luz dorada grácil reconociendo sus huellas para dar acceso, abrió la puerta y espero que ella saliera para volver a cerrarla. Vegeta emprendió marcha a través del largo pasillo que se encontraba a media luz, la peliazul comenzó prácticamente a trotar tras él pues caminaba muy rápido y no la dejaba poder alcanzarlo.- Por Kami puede esperarme.- chilló un par de metros a sus espaldas haciendo que él redujera la velocidad de su andar.

\- Eres muy lenta.- expuso cruzándose de brazos para verla por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Camina al lado de una dama, no debería ser descortés.- rezongó un poco cansada tratando de normalizar su respiración con expresión molesta.

El muchacho sonrió ante la osadía de la terrícola doblando a la izquierda en una intersección.- ¿Al lado de una dama?- cuestionó divertido.- Dirás, delante de una esclava, tú vas detrás de tu Príncipe, no lo olvides.- disertó en tono despectivo viéndola de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro.

\- La esclava que construirá su nave… no lo olvide.- contradijo triunfante, escuchó un gruñido de parte del Saiyajin y sonrió burlona siguiéndole el paso.

\- Cuida lo que dices.- rugió, la peliazul vio que sus músculos se tensaron y mordisqueó su lengua pensando en que debía ser precavida, no quería tener problemas con el sujeto de carácter inestable, por ahora debía comportarse lo mejor posible para tener la oportunidad de acceder a la tecnología de Vegitasei y poder idear un plan funcional para que su padre y ella pudieran salir del planeta rojo.

Caminaron a través de otro largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta bastante amplia y alta de color verde musgo, lo miró detenerse y digitar en un teclado que se encontraba al lado de la entrada para luego colocar toda su palma sobre la pantalla que se iluminó reconociendo los patrones digitales de la mano del Príncipe, se abrió deslizándose al lado derecho dando acceso al interior. La peliazul siguió al hombre y se giró al escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado nuevamente tras sí. Sus orbes turquesa se pasearon por el lugar y solo pudo ver una habitación vacía, era un cuarto muy grande con paredes, techo y piso blancos, en una esquina al fondo se encontraba una pequeña puerta del mismo color, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había nada más en ese sitio.

\- Está vació.- murmuró para sí misma pero el Saiyajin pudo escuchar su suave tono de voz.

\- Haz una lista de todo lo que necesitas para poder acondicionar este lugar.- indicó él girándose para encararla.

\- Primero dígame las características que prefiere que la nave posea.- habló ella acercándose al sujeto para poder charlar.

\- Necesito que sea veloz y que tenga el suficiente espacio para poder entrenar mientras viajo, mis músculos se atrofian si no me ejercito.- respondió descruzando sus brazos contemplando la expresión pensativa de la humana, la mano de la peliazul se posó en su mandíbula mientras su codo se sostenía sobre el otro brazo que cruzó bajo sus pechos.

\- Entonces será una nave de tamaño grande no una individual como las que ahora tienen.- dijo mirando al techo imaginándose el aparato. - Qué le parece si construyo un tablero en donde pueda controlar la gravedad dentro de la nave para que entrene bajo presión ¿Eso le ayudaría no?- expuso caminando por la habitación examinando cada rincón para ver donde podía colocar los muebles que necesitaría para trabajar.

\- Entre más difícil es el ambiente donde entreno mejores son los resultados, pero esa tecnología ya está implementada en la sala de entrenamiento principal, no es nada nuevo.- contestó con el ceño fruncido un poco decepcionado por la propuesta de la muchacha.

\- Príncipe, es cierto que ya acondicionamos con el mismo método ese lugar, pero tan solo alcanza una gravedad de 50 veces mayor a la que existía en mi planeta pues nos basamos en esos datos conocidos para nosotros, ahora para su nave, podría conseguir elevarla hasta unos 200 grados, aunque se me hace difícil creer que su cuerpo pueda soportarlo.- dijo tocando una de las paredes del cuarto para después girarse posando sus ojos sobre él.

\- Los Saiyajin nos adaptamos a cualquier contexto terrícola.- contestó soberbio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bien, aumentar la velocidad no es tan complicado, pero encontrar los materiales lo suficientemente resistentes y livianos para construir el caparazón interior de la nave será mi mayor reto, tendré que hacer unas pruebas basándome en los elementos con los cuales recubrimos las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento.- explicó.- En dos días tendré la lista preparada con todo lo que ocuparé.

\- ¿En dos días? No juegues, la quiero hoy mismo.

\- Dos días serán, necesito elaborar los planos para detallar los materiales que implicará la construcción así que puede comenzar por poner a mi disposición papel y lápiz.

.

.

\- Kakaroto.- saludó el médico con una leve reverencia al ver entrar al Saiyajin que al ser parte del escuadrón del Príncipe y su mano derecha se había ganado el respeto de todos los seres que habitaban el planeta.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?- interrogó el alienígena irguiéndose para ver al hombre parado frente él.

\- Hola Kroto.- saludó adentrándose al recinto con pasos firmes.- Yo me encuentro bien, pero mi hembra se ha sentido decaída y sin energía, necesito que le hagas un chequeo.- habló haciéndose a un lado para hacer pasar a Milk delante de él.

\- No atendemos a seres que no pertenecen a la realeza o a los élite.- comentó frunciendo el entrecejo dándose girándose para ir hacia una máquina enorme al fondo donde hacía algunas pruebas de laboratorio con diferentes fluidos.

\- No es buena idea haber venido Goku vámonos.- expuso Milk en tono bajo elevando su mirada al Saiyajin observando su expresión seria.

\- Bien, ahora mismo hago que pases de ser un médico a un maldito esclavo en los calabozos del castillo.- dijo el joven empuñando sus manos para darse la vuelta.

\- ¡No! Pero que dices Kakaroto, yo… yo solo bromeaba.- se apresuró a explicar el extraterrestre llegando hasta ellos.

\- Eres un imbécil Kroto, estás aquí para hacer tu trabajo no para decidir a quién atiendes y a quién no.

\- Tranquilo Goku.- dijo la terrícola tomando del brazo al Saiya que había avanzado unos pasos hacia el médico para darle su merecido.- No es necesaria la violencia.

\- ¿Violencia? En este planeta así es como arreglamos las cosas.- contestó el muchacho deshaciendo del agarre de la chica para ir tras el ser con aspecto de lagarto, lo tomó por la bata y lo alzó por el cuello poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos.- Atiende a la humana ahora mismo, no quiero repetirlo nuevamente.- refunfuñó soltándolo de golpe haciéndolo caer al piso.

\- No hay por qué ponernos así.- habló Kroto levantándose con dificultad.- Ven conmigo niña.- dijo observando a la jovencita que miraba a ambos hombres con una expresión de temor. Siguió al tipo que señaló una camilla para que ella se acostara.

\- Voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas de carácter personal que necesito me respondas con total franqueza ¿Está bien?- inquirió girándose hacia ella llevando en sus manos unas hojas sobre una pequeña tabla para tomar los apuntes.

\- Si, no hay problema.- respondió un poco tímida estirando sus piernas en la camilla, buscó con sus ojos a su amado y lo vio parado dándole la espalda un poco retirado de la cama, pero ella sabía que él estaba atento a la plática que tenía con el médico.

\- Nombre, edad y planeta de origen.- preguntó el doctor sentándose en un banco alto frente a ella.

\- Milk Satán, 17 años, planeta Tierra.

\- ¿La Tierra eh? Las hembras de esa estrella tienen tipos de sangre bastantes raros.- dijo tomando nota en la hoja de papel.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?- indagó curiosa sin apartar la mirada del alienígena.

\- Siempre que traen esclavos nuevos a Vegitasei nos ocupamos de tomar muestras de sangre y examinarlas, también nos tomamos la libertad de asesinar algunos para poder explorar su anatomía, como médicos tenemos que tener conocimientos sobre múltiples razas.- respondió apartando la tabla de enfrente de sus ojos para mirar a la chica que tenía una cara de espanto.

\- ¡Qué horror!- exclamó encogiendo sus piernas sobre la colchoneta.

El extraterrestre sonrió volviendo su atención al expediente en su mano.- ¿Relaciones sexuales activas?

\- Si.

\- ¿Cuáles son los síntomas extraños que experimentas?- inquirió poniéndose de pie para ir hacia una mesa del otro lado.

\- Me ha dolido mucho la cabeza, todo el día me siento agotada, sin fuerzas, con pocas energías y casi todo el tiempo estoy con sueño.- contestó observando el techo.

\- ¿Fiebre?

\- No.

\- ¿Dolor en alguna zona localizada?

\- No.

\- ¿Último sangrado?

La chica palideció al escuchar las palabras ¿Cómo demonios no había prestado atención a aquello? Tenía tanto trabajo que hacer que hasta olvidó que no vio su menstruación durante 4 semanas. Sudó frío y se irguió sosteniéndose con sus codos para mirar al doctor.- Hace más de un mes.- confesó cabizbaja.

\- Voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre.- expresó yendo hacia ella con una jeringa y un pequeño aparato triangular en sus manos.

\- ¿Para qué?- se escuchó la voz de Goku que se giro para ir cerca de ellos.

\- Solo es una pequeña muestra, esta máquina analizará su estado.

\- ¿Qué estado?- preguntó ella mirando como el hombre limpiaba su brazo con un algodón y una solución verdosa que tiño su piel.

\- Tu período gestante.- respondió metiendo la aguja en su piel hasta llegar a su vena succionando con el émbolo de la jeringa un poco de sangre, la sacó lentamente sin derramar una sola gota e introdujo el líquido rojo en la hendidura del aparato que colocó sobre la camilla a un lado de la chica. La pequeña máquina emitió un sonido encendiendo una luz verde que daba el resultado.

El médico abrió sus ojos sorprendido, volvió a poner un poco más de sangre en la artefacto volviendo a emitir la luz verde después de procesar la muestra.- Esto no puede estar pasando.- murmuró para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué sucede doctor?- preguntó ella mirando el sudor perlar la frente del hombre.

Él no contestó nada y fue hasta la mesa, se sentó y montó unas gotas de sangre en una placa de cristal que colocó bajo uno de los objetivos en el aparatejo que se asemejaba a los microscopios normales que se usaban en la Tierra, pero éste no tenía la parte ocular, en vez de ellos la máquina se conectaba a una pantalla de unas 19 pulgadas parecida a una computadora donde mostraba lo que se había encontrado en líquido examinado.

\- Debe ser un error.- comentó poniendo una mano en su frente mientras sostenía el codo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kroto? ¡Habla maldita sea!- exigió el Saiyajin acercándose al extraterrestre que levantó su mirada para ver al soldado.- Tu hembra lleva un híbrido en su vientre.- soltó.

.

.

\- Quiero un trabajo eficiente y bien elaborado terrícola, no admito errores.- gruñó observando a la mujer que recorría la habitación.

\- Por ahora puedo decirle qué muebles y herramientas necesito para comenzar a elaborar los planos mientras me hacen llegar los materiales.- comentó llegando frente a él con una sola idea en mente. Pedirle que la dejara volver a ver a su padre. Por ahora se miraba de buen humor y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Dio un paso más hacia el hombre que mantenía una posición derecha con sus brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente, sus orbes turquesa se posaron en él prestando atención a los músculos que se marcaban tan detalladamente bajo el traje azul spandex, levantó su brazo y posó su palma acariciando sus bíceps, usó su otra mano y tomó su muñeca ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que deshiciera su postura, Vegeta descendió ambos brazos sin despegar su vista de la mujer que lo observaba de manera insidiosa. La peliazul al ver que él bajó la guardia y no la rechazó decidió hacer su siguiente movimiento, topó su cuerpo al del joven rozando sus suaves pechos en su armadura pegándose lo más que pudo a él, colocó sus manos en su cuello y se inclinó de puntitas para besarlo, apretó sus labios contra los inmóviles del Príncipe y comenzó a moverlos, el punto era seducir al tipo, pero al parecer él sin hacer nada estaba provocándole sensaciones, el sujeto irradiaba erotismo por donde se le viera, era demasiado atractivo e irresistible al punto que era ella la que se sentía más excitada que nunca con solo besarlo, abrió su boca y entonces el joven le dio acceso abriendo sus labios y correspondiendo con ferocidad sus atenciones, la empujó hacia la pared pegándola con brusquedad contra ésta moviendo sus manos hacia las piernas de la muchacha.

\- ¿A qué demonios juegas eh?- le preguntó deshaciendo el beso para mirarla corriendo lentamente sus palmas enguantadas por los muslos de la chica apretándolos levemente llegando hasta el inicio de sus glúteos, volvió a bajar y le sonrió lascivo enterrando sus uñas en su blanca piel. Bulma retuvo un gemido en su garganta, quería alargar el juego tan excitante que ella misma comenzó.- ¿Fuera de la alcoba no puedo tocar al Príncipe Saiyajin?- inquirió juguetona llevando sus dedos hacia la cola enroscada en la cintura del hombre. Vegeta la soltó alejándose un poco hacia atrás desenrollando su miembro tomando con esta el antebrazo de la peliazul aproximándose nuevamente a ella.

\- Fuera de mi habitación eres una simple esclava como todas las demás, no puedes verme de frente.- comenzó a decir tomándola por la nuca para acercarla a su rostro, la peliazul sonrió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros chispeantes de deseo.- No puedes tocarme.- siguió mientras elevaba la mano de la muchacha que tenía sujeta con su cola pegándola contra la pared a la altura de su rostro, tomó la otra poniéndola en la misma posición crucificándola en la muralla, abrió con su rodilla sus piernas y apretó su estaca de carne dura en el vientre de la humana haciéndola abrir su boca sorprendida.- Y mucho menos puedes hablarme.- agregó asaltando sus labios con fogosidad. Bajó lamiendo la piel de su cuello con fuertes succiones hasta llegar al escote de su vestimenta, con su mano libre deslizó el vestido rojo hasta su cintura y tocó por sobre su prenda íntima su sexo caliente.

\- ¡Ahh!- gimió la muchacha queriendo cerrar las piernas por reflejo pero él se lo impidió empujando nuevamente con sus rodillas la cara interna de sus muslos para que los mantuviera abiertos.

\- Fuera de mi alcoba somos dos desconocidos.- dijo mordiendo levemente su hombro derecho sin dejar de frotar su húmeda feminidad con sus dedos.

\- Los desconocidos no hacen esto.- contestó a como pudo con los ojos cerrados recibiendo los toques del seductor hombre frente a ella.

Vegeta sonrió arrogante y soltó sus manos, enroscó su cola en una de sus piernas y terminó de levantar el vestido dejándolo por arriba de sus senos liberándolos para él, bajó la tela de su sostén que cubría los sugerentes montes y succionó uno de los pezones rozados que brotó endurecido para ser atendido por su boca, la peliazul gimió no pudiendo soportar su tortura, su plan había sido seducirlo, pero era él el que había terminado por tomar el control de la situación. El miembro peludo del Saiyajin acarició sus glúteos lentamente provocándole más sensaciones.

\- ¡Kami!- chilló asustada cuando sintió que la cola le dio un latigazo en su nalga izquierda.

El Saiya sonrió contra su piel y subió por su cuello llegando nuevo a su boca, sus jugos se mezclaban e intercambiaban con cada beso sorbiendo cada halito del aliento de ambos, las palmas del joven se posaron en los glúteos de la hembra apretándolos pegando más su suave y menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, si la mujer lo había buscando en esa instancias iba a darle lo que quería, la haría suya ahí mismo, no iba a negarle el ansiado contacto con su miembro palpitante dentro de su pantalón. Bulma no se quedó quieta esperando que él hiciera todo el trabajo, abrió sus ojos y con sus dedos temblorosos buscó el botón en la armadura donde se abrochaba la capa para desengancharla, lo encontró y quitó un lado de ésta, buscó del otro lado sin dejar de besar sus demandantes labios.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que la pareja se detuviera, Vegeta despegó sus labios de la esclava agudizando sus sentidos, no tuvo necesidad de encender el rastreador, durante el mes que habían estado fuera tanto él como Kakaroto había aprendido a detectar el ki por sí solos, ahora el scooter solo le servía para comunicarse con sus soldados. Detectó la asquerosa energía del otro lado de la puerta y supo de quién se trataba gruñendo, obvio al tipo inoportuno que los interrumpió y volvió a besar a la ansiosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Vegeta hermano, sé que estás ahí, necesito hablar contigo.- escuchó decir.

\- ¡Voy a matar esa sabandija!- gruñó furioso contra los labios de la terrícola apartándose para abotonar el lado de la capa que ella había quitado.- En la noche seguimos con esto.- dijo a la chica que estaba acomodando sus senos dentro del bra, la peliazul se sonrojó con el comentario no pudiendo levantar su vista para mirarlo, el maldito se aprovechaba de su debilidad, bajó su vestido peinando con sus dedos los mechones despeinados retomando la compostura. El Saiya echó un vistazo a su esclava comprobando que estaba totalmente recompuesta y abrió la puerta colocando su palma en la pantalla táctil que se hallaba en el interior de la entrada.

\- ¿Estabas ocupado hermano?- preguntó sorprendido al ver inevitablemente la prominencia en la entrepierna del heredero.

\- Siempre estoy ocupado gusano.- respondió enviándole un mirada dura al mocoso entrometido.

La peliazul se alejó de ellos hacia el otro lado de la habitación evitando la mirada arrogante del pequeño Príncipe, algo la hacía sentir desconfianza del chiquillo que siempre estaba viéndola de manera despectiva y orgullosa, ¿ _¡Qué demonios se cree ese imbécil!?_ Pensó dándole la espalda a los Saiyajin.

\- ¿Por qué de tan mal humor Vegeta? ¿Tu esclava no te es lo suficientemente buena como para lograr relajarte?- curioseó sonriendo adentrándose a la habitación.

\- Ve a lamerle las botas al Rey que es lo mejor que sabes escoria debilucha y deja de joderme la vida.- rugió parándose frente a él de forma amenazante.

\- Tranquilo querido hermano, no son necesarios los insultos.- contestó burlón apartándose de la penetrante mirada del mayor para repasar el sitio con su vista.

\- Sé que tu esclava es una científica.- dijo mirando a la muchacha que se dio la vuelta para verlo al oír que la mencionaba.- ¿La regresarás al laboratorio? Porque tengo muchos planes para ella.- comentó girándose para encarar a Vegeta que endureció aún más su expresión agresiva en el rostro.

\- ¿Planes para mi esclava?- preguntó soltando una estrepitosa carcajada cruzándose de brazos.- No me hagas reír insecto, ni siquiera el Rey se atreve a contradecir mis decisiones ¿Ahora tú pretendes imponer tu nula autoridad sobre lo que es mío?- habló prepotente burlándose del Saiya menor.

\- Solo pienso en qué es lo mejor para Vegitasei.- alegó mostrándose serio colocando su vista sobre Vegeta.- Y lo ideal es poner a trabajar a esa terrícola en avances que sean útiles para el planeta.- dijo virando sus orbes oscuras hacia la chica que estaba dándoles las espalda reiteradamente.- No puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo calentando tu cama.

El Príncipe heredero sonrió arrogante y se acercó al muchacho que imitó su pose de brazos cruzados sin bajar la vista.- Te diré lo mismo que al Rey.- dijo desenroscando la cola de su cintura para moverla de lado a lado acechante.- No te metas en mis asuntos Tarble, así que asegúrate de mantener tus pensamientos lejos de mi esclava.- aseveró con vos ronca y golpeada arrugando el entrecejo mirando de pies a cabeza al chiquillo de manera desdeñosa.- ¡Mujer! Sígueme.- elevó la voz para llamar la atención de ella logrando que ésta volteara, le dio una vistada con la misma expresión tosca que observó a al menor y giró sobre sus talones para ir hasta la puerta, la peliazul lo siguió saliendo del lugar ignorando al Principito engreído que la hacía sentirse diminuta e incómoda.

Bulma fijó su mirada en el Saiya que no se molestó en desacelerar su andar para esperarla, le siguió el paso a como pudo, avanzaron a través de varios pasillo solitarios, solo se encontraban los dos y el sonido de sus pisadas que se escuchaba resonar, el hombre parecía con peor humor del que siempre solía cargar, quizá se debía a la situación tensa que había tenido con su hermano menor pues éste les había interrumpido en un momento tan íntimo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar ese suceso, fijó su vista en la capa roja que ondeaba con la ligera brisa que provocaba su aligerada marcha, se veía tan imponente y elegante con esa presencia tan prepotente y engreída de la que estaba hecho el Saiyajin, por donde lo viera despedía masculinidad, era verdadera e indiscutiblemente atrayente, pasó su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, sin dudar el tipo no le era para nada indiferente, sus piernas temblaron cuando la imagen del recuerdo donde él la besaba tan pasionalmente asaltó su memoria, sintió nuevamente el calorcito acumularse en su vientre y su palpitar bombeó con fuerza en su caja torácica, posó sus ojos en sus hombros, tenía una espalda ancha que no apreciaba bien porque lo cubría la capa, pero aún así podía notarse los músculos que se detallaban tan bien con ese traje ajustado que siempre usaba, chupó su labio inferior al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos impropios y negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de ellos.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó para poder calmar sus emociones que afloraban con solo reparar la presencia del heredero.

\- Al almacén para elijas las herramientas que necesitarás.- contestó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Bulma no dijo nada más, pero su mente divagó en la escena que había pasado en la habitación donde iba a construir la nave, el pequeño Príncipe no le daba buena espina, de las dos veces que había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar miradas con él se había convencido que el Saiyajin era insoportable, siempre hablaba de manera arrogante buscando humillar a los demás, no sabía por qué, pero el sujeto no le agradaba ni un tanto, aunque había comentado algo interesante. ¿Tarble en realidad quería que ella volviera a trabajar? Bueno, la idea no le desagradaba del todo, pero él lo había dicho con segundas intenciones, solo buscaba el bien estar de su planeta y solo la necesitaba para que siguiera laborando como un animal en el laboratorio, en ninguna parte de la conversación escuchó que quería liberarla de su hermano mayor solo porque sí, no es que tuviera la obligación de ver por su persona, ni siquiera se conocían o tenían algo en común, pero que la quisiera para explotar sus conocimientos para el bien de ese astro de salvajes era algo aberrante. Ella no era ninguna estúpida y el tono en el que el tipito hablaba dejaba al descubierto los verdaderos motivos por los que sugería regresarla al área de tecnología. No es que no quisiera, deseaba ayudar a su padre y aligerarle la carga, pero quizá no era la forma en la que aspiraba volver a hacer lo que le gustaba, anhelaba por todos los medios regresar con su papá, pero bajo buenos términos que quizá solo Vegeta podía brindarle, tal vez era demasiado soñar con trabajar como una manera normal en esa estrella donde los extranjeros eran tiranizados para su conveniencia sin recibir nada a cambio, ella quería algo más que eso. Volvió su vista al frente cuando miró que el joven desaceleraba los pasos y enfocó sus ojos para divisar una puerta al final del largo pasillo alumbrado con luces blancas, llegaron hasta la entrada y el Príncipe abrió digitando al parecer una clave en el panel de control, entraron y automáticamente se iluminó el sitio, avanzaron hasta que él se detuvo frente a varias filas de estantes que medían unos tres metro de altura y que disponían de una gran variedad de objetos.

\- Toma lo que necesites y lo llevas hasta la habitación que te mostré.- ordenó haciéndose a un lado para comenzar a pulsar el botón del rastreador en su oreja buscando la línea que lo enlazaba con su soldado, cuando leyó en la pantalla del scooter el nombre del Saiyajin apretó dos veces seguidas para iniciar la comunicación.- Kakaroto, ven al almacén inmediatamente.- demandó.

Bulma había caminado a través de los anaqueles donde cogió una caja de herramientas poniendo dentro todo tipo de artilugios, habían cosas impresionantes en ese lugar y otras que incluso no sabía para qué servían, era como una gran ferretería donde cualquier amante a crear enloquecería de alegría como un niño en la tienda de juguetes, sonrió feliz, por lo menos ahora tendría con qué distraer su mente y ya no se agobiaría tanto en la soledad en la que se encontraba sumergía cada día encerrada en la maldita alcoba del heredero.

A los minutos Goku apareció y Vegeta salió al pasillo para hablar con él sin que la terrícola pudiera escucharlos. Tenía planeado no dejar sin vigilancia a la mujer por varias razones, sabía que trataría de escaparse ahora que tenía un poco de libertad pues en varias ocasiones le había expresado sus ansias por salir de la recamará donde la mantenía cautiva, por otra parte, tenía entendido que sus soldados habían prestado curiosidad a la humana cuando se dieron cuenta que ella estaba trabajando en el planeta, en un principio ese había sido móvil que lo condujo a querer conocerla puesto que la científica distraía a los inútiles Saiyajin, pero desde el primer momento en que puso sus ojos sobre ella se había dado cuenta que en verdad era atractiva y que fácilmente llamaba la atención de los hombres, su pueblo estaba enterado de la terrícola que había pasado a ser su esclava personal, pero no por eso esos idiotas se abstendría de cortejarla, no era ningún estúpido, la hembra provocaba a los machos y no podía exponerla a que uno se propasara cuando él no estuviera presente, ellos sabían que tocar a las golfas del heredero incluidas las del harén era una falta de respeto hacia su gobernante, pero nunca faltaba el que quería demostrar lo contrario.

\- ¡Príncipe!- saludó haciendo una leve reverencia cuando vio a su superior.

\- Kakaroto.- moduló viendo erguirse al soldado.- Voy a dejar a tu cuidado a mi esclava.

\- ¿Tu esclava?- inquirió un poco sorprendido.

\- Estará trabajando en un proyecto en una de las habitaciones del ala Este en ésta primera planta, preséntate cada día a las siete de la mañana en mi alcoba y la escoltas hasta su área de trabajo. Tus ojos en el objetivo Kakaroto, no quiero sorpresas.- aseveró mirando al tipo que había comenzado a sonreír mientras deslizaba una mano por su cabello.

\- Vegeta ¿No crees que es demasiada vigilancia para una simple esclava?- interrogó divertido mirando al muchacho.

El Príncipe gruñó por lo bajo poniendo la expresión más fría que pudo encarar.- ¡Limítate a obedecer insecto, no estás aquí para cuestionar mis decisiones sino para acatarlas sabandija estúpida!- rugió pasándole de lado deteniendo sus pasos.- Traslada las herramientas que ella necesita al área de trabajo y luego la dejas en mi alcoba ¿Entendiste?- inquirió comenzando a caminar alejándose del lugar.

\- Por supuesto Príncipe.- respondió Goku viéndolo alejarse ¿Qué rayos iba a pasar con su entrenamiento? No podía estar cuidando a la humana todo el día, tenía cosas que hacer además de ocuparse de su hembra, ahora que estaba embarazada tendría que poner todo su empeño en atenderla, ella ya no podía regresar a trabajar a la cocina y mucho menos esforzarse por su estado lánguido y poco enérgico por el que el feto en desarrollo estaba haciéndole pasar.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- ¿Qué pasa Kroto? ¡Habla maldita sea!- exigió acercándose al extraterrestre que levantó su mirada para verlo.- Tu hembra lleva un híbrido en su vientre.

Goku sintió que su sangre se había acumulado en un solo punto en su cuerpo y que ese líquido vital había abandonado cada una de sus venas dejándolas vacías, percibió un frió seco recorrerle cada nervio deteniendo su respirar por un par de segundos dejando su mente cándida con tan solo la idea de su mujer embarazada para luego soltar de golpe una bocanada de aire, volvió a apreciar su propio calor corporal y su corazón bombear rápidamente.- ¡Eso no!- gritó tomando al hombre por el cuello de la gabacha con fuerza.

\- No hay error Kakaroto.- respondió tomando las manos del Saiyajin para zafarse del agarre.

\- ¡Pero nuestro ADN no es compatible con ninguna otra raza! ¡Es imposible que haya preñado a la humana!- vociferó colérico respirando de manera estrepitosa pasando una de sus manos por su cabello con la vista en el piso.

\- Eso dijeron nuestro estudios, pero los sondeos a veces tienen traspiés de los cuales no nos damos cuenta.- disertó el tipo tratando de darle una explicación adecuada al soldado en tanto tomaba la tabla con las hojas para anotar el estado clínico de la pelinegra.- Nunca se había dado un caso igual así que no conocemos nada a cerca de un híbrido Saiyajin, lamento decirte que la terrícola ahora pasará a ser objeto de investigación.- agregó de manera seca como sino importara nada más que someter como a una rata de laboratorio a la chica.

\- ¿Eres imbécil? A mi hembra nadie la toca.- indicó Goku mirando a la muchacha que se encontraba recostada en la camilla tocando su vientre, se acercó a ella y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Milk no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus pensamientos se habían detenido al igual que el tiempo cuando escuchó al doctor decir que llevaba una vida dentro suyo.

\- No dispones tú Kakaroto, el grupo de médicos y científicos asignados al área clínica somos los que tomamos las decisiones de qué hacer cuando un caso nuevo se nos presenta, además, hay que darle parte al Rey de nuestros descubrimientos.- expuso sin verlo en tanto hacía anotaciones en las hojas.

\- ¡No permitiré que pongan una mano sobre mí!- chilló la joven sentándose de golpe en la camilla limpiando bruscamente sus lágrimas bajando de un salto.

\- Milk no te preocupes, este sujeto no hará nada y ni el Rey se enterará de esto.- aseguró Goku tomando de los hombros a la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos, limpió con sus pulgares las mejillas húmedas de ella y la soltó para enfrentar al médico.- ¡Escúchame Kroto!- exigió dándole un empujón al alíen que cayó de espaldas sobre el piso frió.

\- ¡Demonios Kakaroto! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- inquirió poniéndose de pie sobando un lado de su cadera.

\- Si una sola palabra sobre esto sale de tu asqueroso hocico yo mismo me voy a divertir eliminándote.- rugió dándole un puñetazo inesperado en el abdomen al tipo que dejó escapar un gruñido para luego caer doblado de rodillas tomando con una de sus manos el sitio donde había sido golpeado.- Hablaré con el Príncipe, pronto tendrás mi visita así que no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería si quieres seguir viviendo.- amenazó dándose la vuelta.- Vamos Milk, necesitas descansar.- dijo a su hembra saliendo juntos del lugar. No podía permitir por ningún motivo que algo le pasara a ella ni a su hijo.

 _ **Ending Flash Back.**_

En cuanto pudiera tendría que comunicarle a su superior lo sucedido, esperaba que él decidiera qué era lo mejor para su hembra, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera tan duro con respecto a su situación puesto que, él también tenía una mujer terrícola a su lado que incluso podría estar preñada sin que uno de los dos lo supiera, era tan tenso y una gran carga hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando a Vegeta, conociéndolo como era estaba seguro que no reaccionaría de la manera más amable, indudablemente le esperaba una gran reprimenda y quizá una paliza de su parte por su descuido, aunque lo cierto era que incluso el propio Príncipe se había confiado de las inservibles investigaciones de los médicos del ala clínica del palacio, estaba en graves problemas si dejaba que más tiempo pasara, las femeninas que fueron asignadas a los prostíbulos y tabernas fuera del castillo seguramente habían dado ya a luz a más de un mestizo por lo que debía apurarse en comunicarle aquello. Se rascó la nuca un tanto irritado, le extrañaba que la noticia de ninguno de esos embarazos hubiera llegado a oídos del Rey, tenía que investigar que había pasado en dos años y medio desde que las mujeres de la Tierra habían pisado el planeta rojo, no podía ser que solo su chica fuera la que había podido concebir un híbrido. Ahora que el Príncipe le había asignado el cuidado de su esclava estaba más amarrado a sus deberes que nunca, no tenía tiempo ni para ver a la pelinegra que dejó en su habitación después de ver al doctor.

\- ¿Dónde está él?- inquirió Bulma llegando hasta el Saiyajin que estaba en el pasillo.

Goku se dio la vuelta para observarla con una gran caja en sus manos llena de herramientas y rollos de papel.- ¿Vegeta?- moduló, ella asintió poniendo el cajón en el piso para luego mirarlo.- Me asignó acompañarte a la habitación donde vas a trabajar, así que vamos.- dijo cerrando la puerta del almacén para tomar las cosas y cargarlas por ella.

La peliazul bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada, él se había ido sin siquiera avisarle y ahora le ponía un escolta que ni siquiera conocía. Lo miró tomar sus herramientas para comenzar a caminar sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¡Oye, espera! Que costumbre tan mala tienen los Saiyajin de dejar a una dama atrás.- rezongó alcanzando al muchacho.

\- Solo date prisa.- dijo desacelerando sus pasos. La muchacha lo miró, era bastante alto e imponente, pero su mirada no era tan ruda ni dura como la del resto, ni siquiera era cínica o presuntuosa como la de Tarble.

\- Por cierto, soy Bulma ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó observando sin dejar de observarlo. Él desvió su mirada hacia ella.

\- Mi nombre es Kakaroto.- contestó.

\- ¡Qué!- gritó poniéndose frente al joven, él se detuvo en seco con una ceja arqueada viéndola por sobre la caja que llevaba cargada.- ¡No me digas que tú eres Goku!- chilló emocionada, sabía que el Saiyajin con el que estaba su amiga era bueno, si era así se sentiría más tranquila que nunca.

\- ¿Milk te dijo eso?- interrogó sonriendo un poco, sabía que su hembra se había hecho muy amiga de la esclava del heredero así que no dudaba en que le hubiera comentado eso.

\- ¡Sí eres!- dijo dando un saltito.- Me alegra que seas precisamente tú el que esté ahora aquí.- comentó comenzando a caminar juntos.- La mayoría de los hombres de tu raza son toscos y crueles, no me gustaría toparme con alguno.- agregó entrelazando las manos en su espalda levantando la cabeza para observarlo.

\- No debes de confiar en nadie Bulma, ni si quiera en mí.- aseguró poniéndose serio.- Podemos fingir ser buenos pero tener el corazón más ennegrecido que el de cualquiera.

\- Losé, pero que seas la pareja de mi amiga me da la certeza de que tú no eres así.- afirmó suspirando débilmente.- Ella no se habría fijado en ti si no fueras un buen tipo.

\- Sigo siendo un asesino intergaláctico como todos.- aseveró con el mismo tono de voz grave.

\- Eso es indiscutible.- expuso ella sonriendo.- Es la manera en que viven y se culturizan, no hay mucho por hacer con respecto a eso.

\- Es nuestra naturaleza.- dijo, ella dirigió la vista al frente sin decir nada más hasta llegar nuevamente a la habitación donde iba a construir la nave del Príncipe. Goku colocó las cosas en medio del suelo y observó a la humana, los rumores de los soldados eran ciertos, no habían exagerado en nada al decir que la científica era verdaderamente hermosa, su piel pálida y color de cabello y ojos quizá era lo que llamaba la atención de sus compañeros, ni para Vegeta la hembra había pasado desapercibida. La miró sacar todas las cosas de la caja para colocarlas en el piso, la peliazul extendió un pliego grande de papel, por ahora no tenía mesa, así que comenzaría a diseñar la nave usando el ladrillo como apoyo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó al verla tomar un lápiz y comenzar a trazar líneas.

\- Hago el diseño de una nave.- contestó más concentrada en su trabajo que en el hombre que se acuclilló frente a ella mirando los garabatos que dibujaba.

\- ¿Una nave? ¿Es para Vegeta?- inquirió curioso.

\- Si.- indicó tomando un escalímetro para hacer unas medidas.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí, tengo órdenes de escoltarte ahora a la alcoba real.- comentó y ella detuvo sus movimientos.

\- Bien, pero llevaré esto.- dijo agarrando el papel para hacerlo rollo junto al lápiz, una libreta y la regla que estaba utilizando.

Bulma pasó toda la tarde inmiscuida en la elaboración del plano después que el Saiyajin la había dejado en la recámara. Para cuando terminó el sol se había escondido, se irguió con la espalda y sus hombros totalmente tensos, había trabajado sobre el piso del baño que era el único que no estaba alfombrado, le fue de maravilla pues la superficie era lisa y podía dibujar sobre el lienzo sin ningún problema. Movió su cuello de lado a lado haciendo crujir sus vértebras, bostezó y se puso de pie estirando su cuerpo. Miró desde arriba el diseño y sonrió enorgullecida, había logrado avanzar bastante, ahora solo faltaba elegir el material interior del artefacto, tenía que ser resistente y al mismo tiempo liviano para no agregar peso extra al galeón. Volvió a bostezar y estirarse, se agachó y tomó el papel para enrollarlo junto a las demás cosas, salió del pequeño cuarto y colocó los objetos sobre uno de los sofás. Cuando salió sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas con un agradable aroma, en la sala habían dejado un carrito con su cena, al parecer aún seguía caliente pues humeaba un poco, necesitaba urgentemente tomar una ducha, cenar y acostarse a dormir, se sentía exhausta pero totalmente contenta, por fin estaba aprovechando el tiempo en hacer lo que más le gustaba. Tomó la orilla de su vestido rojo para poder alzarlo y sacarlo cuando fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta. Bulma se extrañó y acomodó nuevamente su vestimenta para ir a abrir.

\- ¡Milk!- chilló abrazando a su amiga que entró al verla.

\- ¡Amiga!- gritó la pelinegra al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Goku? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al ver al muchacho.

\- Bulma necesito hablar contigo antes de que el Príncipe venga.- dijo la muchacha deshaciendo el abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó intrigada al ver los ojos cristalinos de la chica que la miraba afligida.

\- Vegeta llegará pronto Milk, date prisa.- habló el Saiyajin entrando junto a las femeninas para cerrar la puerta.

\- Estoy en problemas Bulma.- confesó comenzando a llorar poniendo las manos sobre su rostro para ahogar sus sollozos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por Kami Milk dime!- dijo poniéndose tensa, puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella para darle ánimos de que hablara. La joven levantó su mirada y tragó el nudo que tenía atravesado en su garganta suspirando profundamente.

\- Estoy embarazada.- moduló volviendo a llorar.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero me costó un poco de trabajo entrelazar las idea v:

Quiero decirles que estoy eternamente agradecida por sus comentarios ¡Dios! Recibí tantos que me animaron a seguir escribiendo, para éste capítulo espero alcanzar los 150 review sino es mucho pedir n.n jaja

Aunque sea un "actualiza" "Sigue" "Continua" con eso me es suficiente pues me ayudan a saber que gustan de mi historia y que hay personitas esperando la continuación, en verdad las amo :3

Con respecto al cap pues ya se va desarrollando la actitud negativa de Tarble, les dije que en este fic no sería del todo bueno como aparenta ser, tiene escondido en su interior rencor por ser el hermano menor que no aspira a la corona pues el heredero es Vegeta, ya se irán dando cuenta de su maldad.

Bulma por fin regresó a trabajar, aunque no como ella quisiera pues el príncipe la colocó en un área aparte y ella no podrá ver a su padre.

Bueno si hay errores perdonen, es de madrugada casi y ando un poco ciega editando :v

Les agradezco sus review enormemente, espero leerlas nuevamente.

Besos, Chain n.n

PD: Todas adivinaron que Milk estaba embarazada :P


	10. Adversidad

**CAPITULO X: Adversidad**

\- ¿¡Qué!?- articuló recibiendo nuevamente en su brazos a la chica que lloraba angustiada.

\- El médico que me revisó hace pocas horas me dio la noticia ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo entre sollozos con su corazón apretujado en su pecho que ardía por la falta de aire que le provocaban los gimoteos.

\- ¿Pues qué más Milk? ¡Vas a llevar un embarazo normal y tener ese bebé!- chilló molesta por la actitud tan poco juiciosa de su amiga.

\- Pero date cuenta.- comenzó a decir apartándose de los brazos de la peliazul mirándola con ojos cristalinos mientras numerosas lágrimas se escurrían de éstos.- Es un híbrido, nadie lo aceptará en este maldito planeta.- agregó sentándose en el sofá cerca de ella viendo con sus húmedas orbes negras hacia el piso.- El Rey puede ordenar que me asesinen con mi hijo dentro.

\- ¡Ni pienses que voy a permitirlo!- bramó tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Tú no podrías hacer mucho Bulma.- respondió levantando su vista para ver los ojos turquesa de la muchacha frente a ella.

\- Lo sé, solo soy una esclava.- habló molesta y triste por el comentario de la pelinegra, pero hasta cierto punto era cierto lo que decía, ella podía vivir junto al Príncipe, ser su esclava y llevar una vida con el hombre bajo el mismo techo, pero eso no le daba poder ni palabra para opinar y mucho menos ser escuchada, sabía muy bien lo prepotentes y machistas que eran los Saiyajin.

\- No lo dijo por eso.- articuló Goku que se había mantenido de pie frente a la sala observando el intercambio de palabras de las muchachas.

\- ¿Ah no?- preguntó virando su mirada hacia él no comprendiendo del todo al sujeto.

\- Es porque tú también puedes estar embarazada.- moduló sin tapujos, la peliazul abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escucharlo y su estómago se volvió pesado sintiendo que si no tragaba el nudo que se formó en su garganta vomitaría todo lo que había comido. Su corazón comenzó a bombear fuerte en su caja torácica sintiendo su pulso en su cuello golpear con fervor, si se hubiera visto en una espejo estaría segura que había palidecido como un cadáver.

\- ¿Qué… qué dices?- inquirió tartamuda poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras pasaba una mano por su frente que comenzó a sudar.

\- Hasta ahora no habíamos encontrado una raza que tuviera compatibilidad genética con nuestra sangre.- comenzó el Saiya a explicar a la joven que parecía ida en sus pensamientos.- Pero ya ves como mi hembra pudo preñarse.- dijo moviéndose hacia ella pues parecía que iba a desmayarse.

\- ¿Bulma estás bien?- preguntó Milk levantándose de su asiento para tomar a la peliazul de un brazo y sentarla.

\- Aunque no se descarta la posibilidad que tu también hayas quedado preñada no debes preocuparte tanto, las mujeres terrícolas que fueron llevadas a los prostíbulos no han reportado ningún nacimiento de híbridos, puede que solo sea Milk la que logró concebir uno.- indicó Goku más relajado cruzándose de brazos al ver que el color natural de la chica volvía a su rostro.

\- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó sintiendo su lengua adormecida y su cabeza dar vueltas.

\- Es una hipótesis, debo investigar para estar seguro, mañana visitaré los harén y prostíbulos dentro y fuera del castillo para estar seguro.- respondió mirando a su hembra que sostenía de una mano a la concubina del Príncipe, el llanto de la pelinegra había cesado al ver el estado lánguido de su amiga.

\- Es tan triste.- murmuró percibiendo el calor apoderarse nuevamente de sus mejillas y su pulso volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Por qué?- interrogó la muchacha de cabello negro acariciando la melena turquesa de su amiga sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Pues, sería bueno que ninguna mujer terrestre haya podido engendrar hijos mitad Saiyajin, pero a la vez pienso en ti Milk.- dijo elevando su vista nublada por las lágrimas para observarla.- Que estés sola en esto no es para nada fácil.

\- Solo me alarmo por la reacción del Rey, él y el Príncipe son mi única preocupación y que tú también hayas quedado embarazada.- comentó apretando entre sus manos la de la peliazul.

\- Necesito examinarme.- dijo poniéndose de pie para ver a Goku.- Llévame a que ese doctor que atendió a Milk también me haga la prueba.

\- Mañana Bulma, vendré temprano por ti para que vayas a trabajar pero te llevaré al ala médica del castillo para que te analicen.- manifestó marcando su entrecejo.- Vámonos Milk, el ki de Vegeta se ha comenzado a mover, viene hacia aquí.- anunció a su hembra que se puso de pie al instante.

\- ¿Piensan decírselo al Príncipe?- preguntó a la pareja que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Hablaré con él.- dijo Goku abriendo la puerta.

\- ¡No!- gritó.- Espera a saber mis resultados y luego veremos qué hacer, conociéndolo como es no creo que tome la noticia por el lado bueno.- expresó viendo a su amiga que agachaba la mirada desconsolada.

\- Bien.- contestó el soldado aceptando sus condiciones. Pensando bien las cosas, debían darse cuenta de cuantas mujeres estaban pasando por lo mismo, antes de enterar al Príncipe debía asegurarse de que su hipótesis era falsa o totalmente cierta, pero seguía haciéndosele raro que no se hubiera sabido sobre otros embarazos terrícolas, algo debía estar pasando.

Bulma asintió al Saiya percibiendo un poco más de calma.-Pero no debes preocuparte.- habló llegando hasta la pelinegra para abrazarla.- No dejaré que nada le suceda a tu bebé.- dijo tocándole el vientre.- Además cuentas con Goku, él te protegerá.- aseguró haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de la joven.

\- Suerte mañana.- expresó soltándose de los brazos de su amiga para verla antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

La pareja salió cerrando la puerta, la peliazul se llevó las manos a su cabellera enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones azules, _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_ , se preguntó caminado hacia el baño con las piernas temblorosas, miró su rostro en el pequeño espejo sobre el lavabo y pasó sus palmas por este dando un corto suspiro.- No puede pasarme esto.- susurró abriendo la llave para coger agua en sus manos y mojar su frente.- Pobre Milk.- dijo cerrando el chorro del líquido frío que caía imparable. Salió del pequeño cuarto tomando una toalla limpia del closet del Saiyajin para secarse las gotas que resbalaban por su cara y cuello que bajaron hasta perderse en sus senos, se sentó en el sofá dejando de lado la tela y tocó su vientre.- Sería un gran problema llevar el hijo del Príncipe en mi vientre.- expresó en voz alta escuchando la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Vegeta entró como siempre, imponente y con el ceño marcado en entre sus cejas negras espesas. Bulma sintió nuevamente su pulso apresurarse con vigor, al paso que iba viviendo cada emoción a flor de piel terminaría sus día enferma del corazón. Sus latidos se atoraron en su garganta imaginándose que él había escuchado sus palabras, pero tan solo lo observó darle un vistazo comenzando a desvestirse. Miró cada uno de sus movimientos en cámara lenta e imaginó a un bebé de ese hombre dentro suyo, la idea no le era desagradable, pero no podía ser, tan solo pensarlo era algo aberrante, no por el niño en camino, sino por Saiyajin y quién era él, sabía que si la prueba salía positiva ese sujeto era capaz de querer deshacerse de su hijo, había escuchado que a los de su raza les gustaba mantener su linaje intacto y tratándose de la realeza sería aun más descabellado el hecho de que dejaran vivir a su pequeño mitad Saiya, se asustó de solo especular sus teorías retorcidas en su mente, llevó ambas manos a su boca disimuladamente ahogando un quejido, por suerte él no la miraba, estaba concentrado en quitarse la armadura y su traje de combate, soltó lentamente un suspiro y apartó la palma de sus labios tratando de respirar lo más apacible posible, no dejaría que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no aún, solo esperaba por el bien de ella y de su hipotético feto que ella no estuviera preñada, era mejor no traer un ser a un mundo de bárbaros donde sus ideales de conquistas se limitaban a purgar planetas y matar inocentes a sangre fría, no quería que un descendiente suyo se criara bajo esa cultura tan poco civilizada, prefería mil veces ser estéril y no tener un descendiente de ese monstruo que la había convertido en una esclava cautiva.

\- ¿Tienes la lista de materiales que vas a utilizar para construir mi nave?- escuchó la pregunta de él sacándola de sus ensimismados pensamientos.

\- No.- dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior posando su mano en su plano vientre mirando hacia un punto inespecífico en el piso, aun no podía salir de su traba mental por la que ahora estaba atravesando, pensar en la posibilidad de tener un hijo de ese hombre la estaba consumiendo demás, levantó su mirada sin dejar de pensar en ella y su amiga en problemas.

\- Terrícola te di una orden.- gruñó andando hacia el closet totalmente desnudo, la peliazul lo miró distraída, sus ojos estaban sobre la espalda ancha y musculosa del tipo pero su mente divagaba en la reciente noticia. No respondió nada, ni si quiera había escuchado su última oración. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama con un solo propósito en mente, tratar de dormir y pensar en alguna solución para la pelinegra y su propio supuesto embarazo. Levantó las sábanas para meterse bajo ellas pero la cola del Saiyajin en su cintura la detuvo, giró su rostro y miró al Príncipe acercársele para topar su cuerpo con el suyo, las caricias que él comenzó a propinarle en su cuello la sacaron de sus absortas reflexiones poniéndose sensible ante el tacto suave del hombre, mordió su labio inferior al sentir que el apretó su abultada entrepierna contra sus glúteos, la respiración se le volvió dificultosa cuando el miembro peludo descendió hasta su intimidad para apretar con brusquedad. Un gemido salió de su garganta y sus piernas flaquearon al sentir las que las lamidas en su nuca bajaban por sus hombros.

Desde la mañana que había deseado tener bajo su dominio a la mujer y el bastardo de su hermano se lo impidió, ahora que estaban en su alcoba sin interrupción alguna podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera, la escuchaba nombrarlo entre gemidos provocando más ansias por tomarla, le gustaba su cuerpo menudo y delicado haciéndolo contenerse en gran medida por no lastimarla, si fuera una Saiyajin podría usar su fuerza y someterla con tosquedad, pero si hacía eso con la terrícola no volvería a contar con ella para otro asalto, sentía que si ejercía tan solo un poco más de fuerza podría matarla, pero esa fragilidad es lo que le agradaba, sus curvas prominentes bien formadas, su inusual color de piel pálido que la hacían lucir afable y ese color de cabello que no había visto en ninguna otra. Era tan exigua en cuanto a características físicas se trataba, pero contaba con una gran personalidad que podría jurar era idéntica a la de las hembras de su raza, a pesar de saber que no poseía ningún poder de pelea ella se imponía cuando algo no le gustaba. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente paralizados cuando tenía a la esclavilla cerca, no supo en qué momento había sido él el que se rindió a sus encantos, pero lejos de desagradarle la idea, le gustaba, le gustaba sentirla suya en el momento que él lo dispusiera, tenerla disponible para satisfacer sus necesidades cada vez que su cuerpo clamaba por sentirse dentro de su estrecha cavidad caliente y húmeda era la sensación más placentera de la que podría disfrutar, además, verla tan accesible y atenta en sus encuentros lo hacía desearla más.

Bulma sintió sus piernas temblar y apoyó sus manos en el colchón de la cama dándole una vista hermosa de sus glúteos al Saiyajin tras ella, el hombre miró su pose sugerente con el trasero entreabierto para él, la acarició por sobre la tela roja de su ropaje subiéndole el vestido, lo sacó por los brazos delgados de la muchacha haciendo que se pusiera derecha para luego volver ella a su posición, Vegeta rompió su sostén y ropa interior dejándola desnuda para su escudriño, dio una palmada en su nalga derecha para tomarla por las caderas rozando su miembro en su suave piel, gruñó complacido y ella arqueó la espalda al sentir su estaca de carne dura moverse entre los pliegues de su intimidad, estaba lista para que la tomara, pensó que un encuentro más no cambiaría las cosas, no porque ahora se negara iba a evitar un futuro embarazo o alguno que ya estuviera en marcha, así que dejando de lado por un momento los problemas que se habían presentado se concentro en los besos que él le daba en su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, sintió como la giró de un momento a otro y asaltó sus labios acostándola en la cama para quedar él entre sus piernas penetrándola en el acto, percibió como el miembro masculino se hundía en ella hasta lo más profundo haciéndose camino entre sus paredes haciéndola tocar el cielo.

-¡Vegeta!- gimió sin aliento aferrándose a sus brazos de los cuales él se sostenía para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Se movió con vigor en su interior sin dejar de ver la expresión de placer de la mujer que cambiaba cada vez que la embestía, la observó con detalle mirando cómo abría y cerraba su boca cuando hacía más fuerza empujándose contra su delicado centro que ardía en pasión y lujuria.- Sí… así- exclamó asiéndose a su cuello para besarlo, él correspondió manteniendo el ritmo de sus estocadas, sintió el sudor perlar su frente y salir por cada poro de su cuerpo uniendo sus fluidos junto a los de la humana, el encuentro se estaba volviendo más deleitable de lo que pudo imaginarse, se apartó de sus labios y la miró memorizando cada centímetro de su piel reparando en el montículo níveo decorado con ese botón rosa, con una de sus manos tomó su seno que se movía de arriba a abajo al compás de sus penetraciones y acercó su boca al pezón sonrosado que moría por sus atenciones, lo succionó bebiendo de él con gentileza, la peliazul no podía concentrarse en algo más que no fuera sentir, pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de tantas sensaciones que el Príncipe le provocaba, arqueó su espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando fuertemente sus parpados sintiendo un dolor placentero indescriptible inundarla desde la unión con el pene de él subiendo por el interior de su vientre hasta llenar cada fibra de su ser.

\- ¡Vegeta!- volvió a clamar enterrando sus uñas en su piel con fuerza, el orgasmo la recorrió haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco tan solo percibiendo las fuertes contracciones en su interior y sintiendo el miembro del hombre abriéndose paso en las paredes de su intimidad. La joven mordió su labio inferior respirando con dificultad percibiendo su cuerpo relajado, él la miró desplomarse debilitada con una expresión en su rostro de satisfacción, sonrió ladino al verla complacida, pero su liberación aun no llegaba, quería más de ella y lo tomaría, el centro caliente de la mujer aun palpitaba apretujando su miembro erecto dentro, la sujetó por la nuca y las caderas para sentarse con ella encima recostando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

\- Muévete- ordenó a la chica que se irguió con pesar al ver que él aún no terminaba con su asalto, meneó su cadera de manera torpe apenas respondiendo a sus demandas, él la tomó por los glúteos apretándolos entre sus dedos marcando el ritmo y ella no supo más que hacer que abrazarse a él sintiendo su feminidad demasiado sensible, sentías las estocadas de él hundirse más adentro en cada movimiento y fue inevitable no gemir, abrió sus ojos y miró la piel sudada del Saiyajin, remojó sus labios con su saliva llevando su boca hacia su cuello lamiendo cada centímetro succionando y mordisqueando descendiendo hasta su tórax.- Mujer.- gruñó al sentir la lengua de ella pasearse por su clavícula dando pequeños besos en su pecho. La penetró con fuerza y cerró sus ojos al sentir que se liberaba dentro de ella, toda la presión contenida la dejó salir en una profunda embestida haciendo que su semilla se esparciera en el interior de la hembra percibiendo su propio placer arraigar su cuerpo, su cola se tensó, sintió su miembro aprisionado dentro del sexo de la chica que permanecía inmóvil sobre él, dejó que la intensidad de la eyaculación mermara y su respiración se acompasara para salir de ella dejándola a un lado de la cama. La observó acomodarse hacia un lado sin siquiera abrir los ojos, se miraba agotada, podría volver a tomarla enseguida, pero sabía que la terrícola no era buena soportando sus asaltos, la dejó descansar y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la ducha, cada vez que tenía relaciones con ella terminaba totalmente relajado y un buen baño antes de descansar siempre le venía bien, abrió el grifo del agua fría que tocó su piel caliente al instante, movió su cuello de lado a lado destensándolo mientras dejaba el líquido correr por su cuerpo, se terminó de asear y fue hasta el lavabo para asearse los dientes y salir con una toalla en sus manos secando su cabello, tiró a un lado la tela blanca y se metió a la cama viendo a la muchacha desnuda, tomó la sábana y la cubrió antes de acomodarse para dormir.

Cerró sus ojos poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca, respiró profundo escuchando la respiración acompasada de la peliazul a su lado, no se arrepentía de haberla convertido en su esclava, sus encuentros eran demasiado satisfactorios como lamentarse por ello, ahora la científica construiría su nueva nave con mejores características que las que poseía el resto, las cosas no podían marchar mejor desde que tomó la decisión de hacerla suya y aprisionarla en su alcoba, mientras la tuviera en su cama no tenía la necesidad de ir a buscar una prostituta del harén puesto que la humana sabía complacerlo en todos los sentido, sería un estúpido si la liberaba como muchas veces lo pedía, no iba a hacer aquello bajo ninguna circunstancia, la mujer era muy atractiva e inteligente, mezcla que le agradaba de sobremanera, así que podía ella ir olvidándose para siempre que se apartaría de su lado.

Sus pensamientos saltaron a la reciente noticia que le dio su padre, después que había dejado a la esclava a cargo de Kakaroto un soldado le interceptó en unos de los pasillos avisándole que el Rey deseaba verlo, al llegar, el viejo le informó que estaba organizando en su honor un torneo y se daría un banquete para celebrar su natalicio número 19 que estaba cerca, dentro de tres días cumpliría un año más, estaba cada vez más próxima su coronación, deseaba tanto que se llegara ese momento y poder ser el gobernante de Vegitasei.

En su planeta no solían celebrarse ese tipo de eventos, pero según las leyes, cuando el Príncipe cumpliera los 19 años tendría que dar una prueba de su poder frente a su pueblo, demostrando con ello que era capaz de gobernar y ser un digno Rey cuando alcanzara los 21 años, qué mejor manifestación de sus habilidades que por medio de un combate con el ganador del torneo que se ovacionaría en su nombre, sonrió al sentir la adrenalina correr por su sangre pensando en que dejaría atónito a su padre cuando viera con sus propios ojos el gran poder que había adquirido en el último par de años debido a su arduo entrenamiento. Sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto. Moría por cerrarle la boca al viejo de una vez por todas.

Abrió los ojos y giró su rostro al sentir a la peliazul removerse, la observó y vio que venía hacia él con los ojos entre abiertos, la chica estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó por la cintura acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho buscando su calor, mañana tendría que hablar con ella, había decidido que fuera su acompañarte el día de su festividad, no quería que otra ocupara ese lugar que le correspondía al ser su concubina oficial, podía fácilmente elegir a una Saiyajin élite que seguramente estaría más que dispuesta a acompañarlo pero, no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ninguna hembra de su raza, a veces se ponían demasiado demandantes y no creía poder soportar sus berrinches, por lo menos si él le ordenaba a la terrícola comportarse adecuadamente estaba seguro que lo obedecería. Después de unos 20 minutos de pensar en todo lo que estaba por venir se quedó dormido sin apartar a la humana de su regazo, dejándola sentir su calidez.

.

.

Estiró su cuerpo sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas acariciar su sensible piel, llevó los brazos por arriba de la cabeza y extendió sus piernas lo más que pudo a la vez que bostezaba, abrió sus ojos relajando sus músculos observando el techo blanco de la habitación recordando la noche que había pasado con el Saiyajin, sonrió mecánicamente pasando su lengua por su labio inferior rememorando lo vivido hace unas horas atrás, pensó en la sensación de culpabilidad que siempre la acompañaba cada vez que se dejaba asir por el Príncipe, no lo había notado pero ahora que lo analizaba, hacía mucho que había desaparecido, estaba consciente que su raza era la única responsable de la muerte de su madre y seguramente destrucción de su planeta, pero el sentimiento de odio había desaparecido con el tiempo y el recelo contra los salvajes mermó poco a poco.

Siempre que recordaba a su progenitora un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, esta vez no era la excepción, pero aquella emoción que le carcomía el corazón ya no existía, quizá el pasar su pérdida que ya no percibía con tanta intensidad el remordimiento de no haber podido ayudarla, mordió su labio superior succionándolo en el acto y arrugó sus delgada cejas turquesas tratando de olvidar ese trago amargo, ahora contaba con una vida tan distinta a la que seguramente hubiera llevado en la tierra junto a sus seres queridos, pero ya no podía regresar a aquellos días de paz y felicidad que pasó junto a su familia y amigos, ahora su deber estaba en cumplir con las demandas del Saiyajin, al principio él se había portado de la manera más cruel posible, pero ahora su trato era un tanto distinto, la dejó incluso ver a su padre y hacer lo que a ella le gustaba, le había costado lograr que Vegeta cediera, pero ahora que lo había logrado no dejaría que él retrocediera en sus decisiones, cerró sus párpados y pensó en todos los momentos que pasaban juntos formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro, tocó sus carnosos labios recordando su besos, pensó en lo mucho que le hacía falta cuando no estaba con ella y abrió los ojos impresionada al darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él, notó su corazón dar un brinco pasando de su estado relajado a un fuerte bombeo dentro de su pecho, llevó una mano a su boca que la abrió asombrada y giró su rostro para ver el lado vació donde el sujeto dormía, detalló las sábanas desordenadas sonriendo en el acto, lo extrañaba, y deseó poder alguna vez despertar con él a su lado sorprendiéndose al instante de sus propios raciocinio, se sentó de golpe haciendo que su sábana se deslizara por sus senos dejándolos desnudos, bajó su escudriño hacia su pecho descubierto mirando sus pezones endurecidos y una pequeña risita salió de su garganta, estaba feliz de estar ahí con él ahora, abrió sus ojos reparando en su acelerada respiración y el calor que desprendían sus acaloradas mejillas producto de sus revelaciones, levantó su rostro llevando su atención hacia el baño, se dio cuenta del sonido del agua caer y supuso que el Saiya estaba dándose un baño, sin pensarlo se puso de pie apartando la tela de su regazo y caminó lentamente hacia el pequeño cuarto, percibió sus nervios hacer estragos y posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta abriéndola lo más sigilosamente posible, empujó suavemente descubriendo la silueta al fondo del baño tras los cristales que encerraban la ducha, avanzó adentrándose cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se apresuró hacia él, resbaló el cristal y pudo ver al Príncipe que pasaba el jabón por sus brazos, su respiración se detuvo por un momento observando la espalda y trasero del joven, alzó sus brazos y posó sus palmas acariciando sus hombro acercando su cuerpo al de él, Vegeta se giró viendo a la mujer sonreírle, estaba ahí desnuda solo para él con el agua cayendo por cada curva de su cuerpo, posó sus ojos negros sobre sus labios y sin esperar dejó la barra de jabón a un lado tomando a la chica por la cintura asaltando sus labios, la peliazul rodeó su cuello con sus brazos sintiendo como pequeñas descargas de placer se apoderaban de sus sentidos, el hombre movió sus manos por el cuerpo femenino y la giró para pegarla a la pared fría de azulejos blancos, la levantó en un rápido movimiento y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura dándole paso al miembro masculino semi erecto rozar contra su feminidad, gimió extasiada soltando sus labios, él bajó sus besos por su cuello deteniéndose para mirarla y ella buscó sus ojos al sentir que detuvo sus caricias.

\- Debemos hablar.- dijo aflojando el agarre en sus glúteos para que ella quedara de pie.

\- ¿Ahora?- preguntó decepcionada, deseaba que la tomara ahí mismo.

\- Báñate, te espero afuera.- comentó pasando las manos por su cabello para luego retirarse. Bulma percibió un pequeño escozor en su pecho, sintió rechazo y el rechazo… dolía. Se duchó en cinco minutos y salió con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla mirando al Saiyajin colocar su capa, ya estaba listo para irse nuevamente y dejarla sola todo el día como era su rutina. Puso su mejor sonrisa, no iba a darle a demostrar que la había hecho sentir mal ni tampoco se avasallaría a pedirle que le hiciere el amor, esa no era ella ¿En qué momento había llegado a desear que él la hiciera suya? Suspiró suavemente evitando que la escuchara y se sentó en la cama con una pequeña toalla en sus manos secando su rostro.

\- ¿De qué quiere hablar?- inquirió lo más relajada posible.

\- En dos días se celebra mi natalicio número 19.- comenzó a hablar en tanto sacaba de su closet una tarjeta roja y fue hasta ella que lo miraba dudosa extendiéndole el objeto frente a sus ojos.- Quiero que te compres lo necesario para que me acompañes al banquete que se dará en mi honor.- agregó, la peliazul pasó de ver lo que él sostenía en su mano para observar su rostro, arqueó una ceja y tomó la tarjeta con suavidad, se puso de pie escudriñando el cuadrado en su palma, tenía por un lado el sello estampado de la realeza y del otro una banda negra dándose cuenta de lo que era.

\- ¿Una tarjeta de débito?- preguntó insegura alzando sus ojos turquesa para posarlos en él.

\- Tiene fondos ilimitados.- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la celebración de su cumpleaños?- volvió a interrogar sin poder creer lo que él decía.

\- No repito dos veces las cosas.- aseveró dándose la vuelta.- Puedes tomarte el día para comprarte las cosas que necesites.- informó caminando hacia la salida. La peliazul corrió para alcanzarlo y tomarlo por el brazo, cuando él se giró ella se tiró sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- ¿Puedo comprarme lo que quiera?- consultó emocionada con una gran sonrisa soltando al Saiyajin para mirarlo.

\- Lo que desees.- indicó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias!- chilló feliz para luego besarlo en la mejilla una y otra vez.- ¡Gracias!- volvió a gritar entre besos.

\- Debo irme.- dijo apartándole las manos de su cuello.- Kakaroto vendrá por ti para acompañarte.- se aproximó a la muchacha y le colocó un mechón tras su oreja sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos ónix de la mirada turquesa de la joven.- Saldrás del castillo humana, así que por tu bien y el de tu viejo padre no intentes nada estúpido.- amenazó poniéndose serio.

\- No se preocupe.- expuso negando sin dejar de sonreír viéndolo darse la vuelta para salir. Pasó su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, en ningún momento había pensado en escapar, su plan era otro, tener acceso a las computadoras centrales para buscar las coordenadas de la Tierra, esa era su prioridad para después idear su escape junto a su padre. Caminó hasta la sala y acarició entre sus dedos el pequeño recuadro rojo llevando su mirada a éste, la nueva noticia le había hecho olvidar la molestia que sintió porque él no le prestó la atención que ella buscó en la ducha. Ahora comprendía que quizá el Príncipe tenía mucho por hacer puesto que estaba próximo su cumpleaños y no podía quedarse con ella más tiempo del requerido. Fue hasta la cama más tranquila y sacó de la gaveta de la mesita de noche un vestido negro que llegaba a medio muslo de tirantes delgados y escote de en "v", tomó un conjunto de ropa interior, quitó la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo dejándola sobre el colchón y se vistió rápidamente, fue hasta el pequeño mueble bajo el lavabo tomando un par de botines blancos calzándolos, peino su cabello húmedo y por último salió del baño para tomar la tarjeta del buró guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos.

No podía creer que él le había pedido que lo acompañara formalmente a un evento, sonrió contenta sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones arremolinar en su interior, por fin podría salir de esa habitación y del castillo para irse de compras.- Vaya, no eres tan malo después de todo.- murmuró mirando el piso alfombrado de la habitación, ahora que llevaba más de dos meses viviendo encerrada en las paredes de la alcoba real se daba cuenta de todo lo que conllevaba el haberse convertido en su esclava pudiendo enumerar los pro y los contra de esa "relación", no tenía libertad de poder salir cuando quisiera, no podía decidir por sí misma y mucho menos hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero todo eso lo sentía recompensado con las atenciones que él le brindaba, lo único que no podía él sustituir era la presencia de su padre que tanta falta le hacía, pero por lo demás, estar en sus brazos era un delirio total de emociones, era una completa estúpida por pensar de esa forma, en un principio le repudiaba cada vez que el Saiyajin la buscaba para tener sexo y se odiaba a sí misma por ceder a sus pretensiones, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta el punto de sentir morir cuando supo que él estaba revolcándose con otra, sus celos le abrieron paso a esa conmoción que la inundaba cuando el sujeto se iba de misión o la dejaba todo el día sola haciendo que lo extrañara, sí, lo extrañaba y estaba segura de que le hacía falta su compañía, se llevó una mano hacia su vientre y apretó la tela de su atuendo, ahora tenía que lidiar con algo nuevo… un posible embarazo, no quería traer un bebé a ese planeta, una cosa era que se sintiera extasiada cuando se entregaba a él pero otra muy distinta era llevar en su interior a un hijo del Príncipe Saiyajin, no era que la idea le desagradara, pero conociéndolo como era con ese carácter tan inestable seguro que la obligaría a deshacerse de su pequeño y era lo que más temía, sabía muy bien que a ellos no les gustaba mezclar su sangre con otras razas y que incluso hacían estudios de compatibilidad genética, hace mucho que había escuchado sobre esas investigaciones que en su momento no le prestó la tención debida. Ahora que lo razonaba, era bastante raro que solo su amiga hubiera logrado engendrar un híbrido, ella había visto su menstruación normalmente el mes pasado y estaba próximo su siguiente periodo, así que podía estar un poco aliviada y esperar con calma el resultado que el médico le diera una vez la revisara. Unos toques en la puerta la alertaron, se puso de pie acomodando la falda de su vestido y caminó hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta, esta vez no esperaría el desayuno.

\- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Goku.

\- Si.- contestó saliendo para luego cerrar.- ¿Dónde está Milk?- inquirió mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo encontrándolos desolados.

\- Está descansando.- le respondió seco emprendiendo marcha, Vegeta le había hecho saber hace algunos minutos atrás por medio del scooter que este día acompañaría a su concubina al mercado central fuera del castillo.- El Príncipe me ha ordenado llevarte de compras.- comentó mirando a la muchacha andar a su lado.

\- Si, pero antes quiero hacerme la prueba de embarazo ¿Podrías llevarme ahora para que el doctor me haga el análisis?- preguntó elevando su vista para ver al Saiyajin.

\- Esto no me parece bien Bulma.- negó cerrando sus ojos unos segundos para luego observarla.- Si Vegeta se da cuenta que le estamos ocultando esto no nos irá nada bien.- expuso serio deteniéndose al final del pasillo que daba camino hacia tres lugares, a la derecha el área principal donde se encontraba la sala del trono y el salón de eventos de la realeza, a la izquierda daba hacia los laboratorios, a algunas habitaciones vacías en los pasajes del fondo y el calabozo que estaba en el sótano, al frente otro largo corredor que conectaba la primer planta con la segunda en donde ellos estaban habiendo al final unas escaleras.

\- No lo sabrá, mientras tú no le digas nada y el médico guarde el secreto todo estará bien, además, solo es mientras sé si estoy esperando un hijo o no, ya luego decides tú en qué momento contárselo.- indicó con una leve sonrisa tratando de convencerse de sus palabras, pues, aunque no lo demostraba sentía pánico de solo imaginarla la reacción el Príncipe ante la noticia de tal magnitud, no sabía si llegado el momento podría manejar sus nervios.

\- Hagamos esto rápido.- dijo Goku acelerando el paso.- Entre más pronto sea mejor, no quiero ni pensar que me sucedería si Vegeta nos descubre.- agregó doblando hacia el ala médica del castillo. Un leve temblor se apoderó de la peliazul que iba tras el Saiya a paso rápido, entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su cintura tocando cada uno de sus dedos fríos producto de la ansiedad que la carcomía, rogaba a todas la divinidades del universo no estar en cinta, no quería tener un hijo del Príncipe y mucho menos a esas alturas de su vida, era demasiado joven y temía ser una mala madre, además, traer un bebé a ese planeta de seres salvajes se le hacía una locura, era una lástima que Milk tuviera que pasar por eso, aunque por lo menos Goku era un hombre compresivo y flexible, en cambio Vegeta con lo desalmado que era seguramente la obligaría a abortar.

\- Llegamos.- avisó el Saiyajin y ella detuvo sus pasos en seco frente a un gran portal que daba entrada al ala médica. La peliazul alzó su vista para detallar el techo del lugar, bajó su escudriño y posó sus ojos en un ser que apareció desde el fondo de la habitación, arrugó sus cejas y mojó sus labios con su lengua mirando la forma poco agraciada del alienígena.

\- ¿Kakaroto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre mirando a Goku parado a media sala.

\- Traigo a la hembra del Príncipe Vegeta para que le hagas la prueba de embarazo.- comentó serio yendo directamente al grano.

\- ¿A la hembra del Príncipe Vegeta?- repitió frenético mirando a la criatura que estaba detrás del soldado dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.- ¿Él es quien ha ordenado esto?- preguntó inseguro sosteniéndole la mirada al muchacho.

\- Es ella quien desea saber su estado.- dijo mirando a Bulma por sobre su hombro que se mantenía a sus espaldas.

\- No puedo tocarla sin el permiso de su majestad.- comentó sin despegar los ojos de la muchacha que caminó hasta posicionarse al lado de su escolta.

\- Por favor, necesito saber si estoy embarazada.- rogó tocando su vientre con ambas manos mirando al tipo totalmente serio y reacio a querer cooperar.

\- No es que no quiera niña.- comenzó a decir dándose la vuelta para ir hacia una mesa donde tenía varios archivos desplegados tomando un par de hojas en sus manos.- Es solo que la ley así lo dicta, nadie puede tocar a las concubinas de la realeza a menos que sean ellos quienes lo autorizan.- respondió acercándose nuevamente a ellos.- Tú lo sabes Kakaroto, no sé por qué estas desobedeciendo y ocultándole cosas al Príncipe.- agregó enojado arrugando su frente escamosa de color verde.

\- Kroto, yo le haré saber al Príncipe de todo esto es su momento, así que haz lo que te ordeno ahora mismo.- aseveró endureciendo su mirada sosteniéndola por unos segundos al alíen con aspecto de lagarto que se negaba a hacerle la prueba a la peliazul.

\- Bien, pero si él me pregunta algo diré que tú me obligaste a hacerlo a sus espaldas.- contestó dándose por vencido caminando hacia más adentro de la habitación.- Ven muchacha.- llamó a la chica que trotó para alcanzarlo.- Siéntate ahí, solo voy a extraerte un poco de sangre y ésta máquina hará el resto.- explicó tomando una jeringa y llevando consigo el aparato que analizaría el líquido rojo de la humana.

\- Kroto ¿Has pensado en el por qué solo mi hembra ha salido preñada?- indagó queriendo saber la respuesta del médico científico, esa pregunta venía haciéndosela a sí mismo desde que se dio cuenta que Milk esperaba un hijo suyo, se le hacía raro que las demás terrícolas no habían reportado embarazos en esos dos años y medio desde que habían llegado a Vegitasei.

\- Puede que a las demás que fueron asignadas a los prostíbulos les hayan implantado un parche subcutáneo anticonceptivo.- respondió mientras tomaba una gasa empapada de líquido verde estéril para limpiar la piel de la muchacha donde haría la punción.- ¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó ahora mirando a la chica.

\- 16 años.- contestó nerviosa sintiendo un nudo en su estómago que la hacía querer vomitar lo que no había comido, percibió su corazón acelerar dentro de su caja torácica y los latidos golpear con fuerza llevando a sentir su pulso incluso en su cabeza, mordió su mejilla interna mirando como la aguja se insertaba en su piel blanquecina ¿En qué momento se había metido en esos problemas? Aunque ella no era la culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo, el estúpido Saiyajin la había obligado a acostarse con él y ahora era ella la que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias ¿Qué iba a hacer si el resultado salía positivo? ¿Cuál sería la reacción del Príncipe cuando lo supiera? Lo maldijo una y otra vez observando como el embolo succionaba su sangre desde su vena, cerró los ojos cuando el médico extrajo la aguja de su piel y los abrió hasta que sintió una leve presión en su brazo, el alíen le había colocado una gasa en el piquete para detener el pequeño sangrado, sostuvo con su mano el algodón y vio como llevaba su sangre hasta colocarla unas cuantas gotas en la ranura del aparato triangular que tenía sobre la camilla a su lado, el objeto hizo un extraño ruido como un zumbido y unas cuantas luces pipilaban incesantes mientras se procesaba la muestra, miró al objeto emitir una luz y elevó su vista para posarla primero en Goku que estaba atento al procedimiento y después en el doctor, se oyó otro sonido que junto a este se arrojó el resultado.

\- Veamos.- dijo Kroto tomando la máquina entre sus manos y el tiempo se detuvo para la chica, miró en cámara lenta cómo el tipo tomaba el aparatejo apretando unos cuantos botones, detuvo su respiración involuntariamente abriendo demás sus ojos.- La prueba dio negativa.- comentó el hombre caminando hacia una mesa que estaba enfrente. La chica soltó una bocanada de aire y por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿No estoy embarazada?- preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, necesitaba volver a escuchar la respuesta del alíen.

\- No.- respondió girándose para verla. Bulma pasó una mano por su frente bajando de la camilla.

\- Es mejor así.- murmuró para sí misma sintiendo como su alma volvía a su cuerpo.

\- Muy bien, haz salido de dudas.- expuso el soldado mirando a la terrícola.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme.- dijo pudiendo estar tranquila y relajada.

\- Es mejor que te implante un dispositivo subcutáneo para evitar que engendres un híbrido.- explicó el tipo sacando de uno de los cajones de la mesa un pequeño círculo envuelto en un plástico transparente.

\- ¿Es seguro?- preguntó el escolta de la humana acercándose a Kroto que se colocaba unos guantes.

\- Tiene una eficacia del 100%, cuando tu hembra dé a luz también tendré que implantarle uno.- habló natural avanzando hasta la muchacha que se limitó a ver los movimientos del lagarto, pensó en que era mejor evitar una futura fecundación, no permitiría que en su vientre se alojar un hijo de ese Saiyajin, no quería vivir con la angustia de tener que criar a un pequeño bebé en ese planeta y mucho menos inculcarle sus costumbre de matanza y purga de planetas, no, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a tener que pasar por aquello pudiendo evitarlo.- Pondré esto en tu muñeca.- expresó el médico extendiendo frente a él el brazo de la peliazul, ella miró como volvía a pasar el líquido verde sanitizante sobre su piel y sacar de su envoltorio plástico el pequeño círculo amarillo del tamaño de un centavo de los que existían en la Tierra. Lo colocó sobre su piel y ésta lo absorbió al instante, la chica abrió levemente su boca impresionada de ver como el anticonceptivo había desaparecido bajo su piel.

\- ¿Cada cuanto debo cambiarlo?- preguntó insegura subiendo su mano frente a sus ojos sin despegar la vista del sitio donde había sido colocado el parche subcutáneo.

\- No tiene caducidad, cada día se harán descargas de hormonas en tu cuerpo y al finalizar el año habrá sido absorbido por completo, solo tienes que colocarte otro.- explicó el sujeto de bata blanca dándose la vuelta para quitar sus guantes y tirarlos a la basura.

\- Gracias.- dijo contenta mirando a Goku.- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó caminando hacia la salida.

\- Ya sabes Kroto, ni una palabra al Rey o al Príncipe.- aseveró el escolta con tono serio y autoritario. El doctor solo le dio un vistazo viendo a la pareja salir del ala médica.

\- Quiero ver a Milk.- pidió Bulma andando a la par del muchacho que asintió como respuesta, por fin la peliazul se miraba libre de esa carga emocional que traía desde ayer cuando su amiga le dijo que estaba embarazada y Goku le informó que posiblemente ella también lo estuviera, ahora sabía que no era así y podía estar más tranquila solo esperando la evolución del periodo gestante de la pelinegra, caminaron hasta la habitación del soldado y la muchacha entró para ver a la joven recostada en la cama.

\- ¡Bulma!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa al ver a la muchacha acercarse para abrazarla.

\- ¡Milk! ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó apartándose para sentarse a un lado de ella en el colchón.

\- Me siento un poco mejor ahora que vienes a visitarme.- reconoció desviando la vista a su compañero que se sentó en un pequeño sofá frente a la cama.

\- Fui a hacerme la prueba de embarazo.- expuso contenta sin apartar su mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Y?

\- Salió negativa.- respondió emocionada, paró de reír cuando detalló la expresión un poco seria de la pelinegra.- No te dejaré sola en esto amiga, sabes que estaré para ti en todo lo que necesites y puedo asegurarte que tu pequeño estará bien.- afirmó tocando levemente su vientre plano.

\- Lo sé.- contestó devolviéndole el gesto.

\- No estés triste, todo estará bien.- animó.- Te informo que el Príncipe me pidió que lo acompañara al banquete que se dará en su honor por su cumpleaños número 19.- indicó sacando la tarjeta roja del bolsillo de su vestido tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, no quería ver a la morena decaída.

\- ¿En serio irás con él?- cuestionó Milk tomando entre sus manos el cuadrado para observarlo.

\- Si, y me dio esa tarjeta para que haga las compras de todo lo que necesito para ese día.- chilló feliz mirando a Goku que se mantenía imparcial viendo a ambas mujeres conversar.

\- Pues mi Goku aún no me ha pedido que sea su acompañante.- dijo devolviéndole la tarjeta a Bulma y mirando de mala manera a su amado.

Goku emitió una leve sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.- No iría con alguien que no fuera tu Milk.- dijo de lo más natural haciendo a su hembra sonrojar.

\- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó irguiéndose para quedar sentada.

\- De hecho se llevará a cabo un torneo antes del banquete.- explicó descruzando sus brazos para poner sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Un torneo?- preguntó Bulma curiosa, Vegeta no le había mencionado nada sobre eso.

\- Si, se hacen combates de lucha en los que cada Saiyajin debe de demostrar su poder, al final el ganador debe de enfrentarse contra el Príncipe.- manifestó lo más breve y claramente posible.

\- ¿Tú participaras?- volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos turquesa.

\- Si, debo hacerlo… todos los élite estamos obligado a asistir.- la peliazul giró su rostro para ver a la morena y sonrió con una idea en mente.

\- Pues debes de llevarnos de compras ahora mismo.- chilló la peliazul poniéndose de pie.- Milk vienes con nosotros.- agregó tomando de las manos a su amiga.

\- Pero Bulma yo no tengo dinero y mucho menos me siento del todo repuesta.- confesó sentándose a la orilla de la cama colocando sus pies descalzos en el piso.

\- Anda, no acepto un no por respuesta.- expresó jalándola de las manos para ponerla de pie.

\- Es bueno que te distraigas un rato.- escuchó decir a su compañero desde el sofá, lo miró unos segundos convenciéndose de sus palabras y agachó la mirada para luego alzarla y ver a su amiga.

\- Muy bien, pero si me siento mal regresaré enseguida.- indicó poniéndose los zapatos que tenía a un lado de la cama.

.

.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que esforzarse en su entrenamiento, quería estar más que preparado para demostrar lo fuerte que se había vuelto frente a los ojos de la población Saiyajin y sobre todo frente a su padre, sabía que su esfuerzo durante todos esos años habían dado los resultados que esperaba, podía notar el cambio e incremento de ki en esos últimos meses en los que se sometió a duro entrenamiento y constantes purgas. Había valido cada gota de sudor derramadas. Sonrió triunfante mientras percibía la fuerza de la presión elevada a 50 veces dentro de la sala sobre su cuerpo mientras hacía lagartijas sosteniéndose en un solo dedo, se encontraba vestido solo con su pantalón spandex, guantes y botas contando el número de flexiones. Aspiraba aire cada vez que ascendía y lo soltaba lentamente cuando bajaba tratando de mantener el ritmo llevando el conteo en su mente.- Cincuenta mil.- murmuró poniéndose de pie respirando agitado. Fue hasta una esquina donde se encontraba el panel de control y desactivó la gravedad sintiendo sus músculos totalmente livianos al instante. Suspiró profundo tomando una toalla que estaba sobre el mueble y limpió el sudor que bajaba por su cuello y frente, levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del cuarto, marcaba cerca de las doce del medio día, necesitaba comer algo pues su estómago ya estaba pidiendo alimento, marchó hasta la habitación que había dentro de la cámara de gravedad y abrió la puerta tirando la toalla sucia en el piso para sacar otra del closet, se metió al baño quitándose la ropa para darse una ducha rápida, había sentido el ki de Kakaroto junto al de su esclava abandonar el castillo desde la mañana así que supuso que regresarían por la tarde, sujetó la barra de jabón blanco y la pasó por su cuerpo para quitar el sudor, sonrió levemente al pensar en cómo su decisión iba a irritar a su estúpido padre cuando mirara a la terrícola junto a él durante el banquete por su natalicio, había tomado esa medida no solo por creer en que no había mejor postulante para ser su acompañante a ese evento, sino que también lo había decidido así para fastidiar al viejo, sabía de sobra que explotaría de rabia al ver a la humana, cosa que le agradaba de solo imaginarse su reacción. Enjuagó la espuma en su piel para cerrar la perilla, tomó la tela blanca y salió secando las gotas que escurrían hasta el piso. Tomó un traje limpio del armario ataviándose con él y fue directo al comedor principal, esta vez tomaría su comida junto al viejo, tenía algunas cosas que comentarle. Avanzó a paso ligero a través de los pasillos ignorando a la servidumbre que lo reverenciaba, entró al recinto y detalló a su padre ocupar la cabecera, viró sus ojos hacia un lado y reparó en la presencia de su hermano menor, llegó hasta ellos para ocupar el lado derecho junto al Rey.

\- Príncipe ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- preguntó el Rey con sarcasmo sin dejar de observar una hoja que tenía en sus manos.

\- Déjate de estupideces padre.- respondió serio posando sus orbes ónix en el papel que el Saiyajin sostenía frente a su rostro.

\- Querido hermano, por fin te vemos fuera de la cámara de gravedad.- habló Tarble sabiendo que el heredero lo ignoró desde el momento en que entró al lugar. Vegeta lo miró de soslayo sin prestarle mayor importancia a la palabrería que modulaba. La comida fue servida cinco minutos después poniendo a disposición de la realeza varias bandejas con abundante comida. Una joven de cabello verde esmeralda y piel pálida se acercó al lado del Príncipe mayor llenando su copa con licor y éste fijó los ojos unos segundos en la esclava dándose cuenta que era la misma que había tomado en el harén, ella le dirigió la mirada dándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa y se retiró lentamente sin dejar de verlo, Vegeta mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella viéndola desaparecer por la puerta del fondo que daba hacia la cocina ¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer en esa área del castillo? El aroma de los alimentos llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y bajó su vista hacia el platillo que tenía servido al frente.

\- Puedes tomar a esa esclava si así lo deseas.- escuchó decir la voz del viejo con cierto tinte lascivo en su tono al percatarse en la forma que su hijo observó a la criada.

\- Ya lo hice.- contestó seco llevando a su boca el tenedor con un trozo de carne clavado en él.

\- Debió ser muy buena en la cama como para que la mires así.- expuso el Saiya menor sorbiendo el vino de color oscuro en su copa.

\- Tanto, que deberías follarla para que dejes de ser un mocoso afeminado y sepas lo que es una verdadera hembra.- respondió y escuchó una carcajada provenir de su progenitor.- Ya es hora de que le permitas a este gusano tener su harén personal.- dirigió su comentario a su padre que masticaba algunos trozos de verdura verde.

\- Ha rechazado ese tipo de regalos en varias ocasiones.- dijo el Soberano mirando a su retoño menor.

\- No necesito practicar esa actividad dentro de un harén, prefiero la compañía de las prostitutas en los bares.- contestó Tarble comenzando a probar su propia comida desviando la vista de ambos hombres frente a él. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos en donde el leve sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba.

\- Están listos los preparativos para la celebración de tu natalicio hijo.- comentó el Monarca tomando su copa para beber de un par de tragos el contenido de líquido, una esclava que se había quedado cerca volvió a llenar su cáliz nuevamente.- ¿Estás listo para mostrarme tu poder?- preguntó colocando su bebida frente a su plato.

\- Ni siquiera lo dudes.- contestó Vegeta dejando el tenedor de lado para recostar su espalda en su asiento sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- Yo también participaré.- disertó el Saiya menor posando su vista en el heredero que pasó de una sonrisa petulante a una de burla, sintió hervir su sangre deseando tener las fuerzas necesarias para despedazar su pútrido rostro, respiró lentamente para controlarse y solo pudo ofrecer una mirada soberbia no dejándose doblegar del mayor.

\- ¿Tú, gusano?- inquirió Vegeta divertido.- Es un torneo donde se enfrentaran los soldados élite Tarble, no un concurso de bufones estúpidos.- agregó alargando su mano para tomar la copa y beber el líquido que aun quedaba. El Príncipe menor mordió su lengua por no soltar su veneno contra el primogénito frente al Rey, debía mantener la compostura y buen raciocinio delante de su padre, ya llegaría el momento en que le haría pagar a su petulante hermano cada una de las humillaciones que le hacía en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

.

.

\- ¡Oh por Kami!- gritó Bulma entrando a la décima tienda del mercado central, el sitio era un lugar parecido a los centros comerciales en la Tierra, solo que éstos no estaban conformados por edificios, eran pequeños establecimientos en un solo piso dispuestos en fila que cubría unas cinco calles habiendo tiendas de cada lado. Antes de comenzar sus compras por la mañana invitó a sus amigos a tomar algunos alimentos en un puesto de comida donde había mucha variedad de diferentes planetas, algunas le causaron náuseas a la pelinegra y es que no podía culpar a su amiga, incluso a ella se le hicieron repugnantes, tomaron el desayuno que se miraba más apetecible y luego se pasearon por varios puestos adquiriendo varios atuendos, ahora que él le había dado permiso de comprar lo que quisiera se haría de un buen guarda ropa pues no sabía cuándo volvería a darse la oportunidad, compró muchos vestidos y un par de jeans que encontró en una localidad que distribuía ropa idéntica a la de la de su planeta. Milk la llevó a ese lugar directamente pues es ahí donde ella había obtenido el vestuario que le regaló en un par de ocasiones.- ¡Es perfecto!- exclamó tomando el hermoso vestido y se imaginó con el puesto.- Me lo llevo.- dijo mostrándoselo a la morena que la miraba con una sonrisa. Lo único malo que tenía ese sitio es que no dejaba que se tallaran las piezas, según le dijo un vendedor era porque muchas especies de alienígenas los visitaban y no sabían si podían transmitir alguna enfermedad y que por eso evitaban la contaminación en sus telas. Giró el vestido para ver su parte posterior y supo que le quería bien.

\- Te verás hermosa.- atinó a decir la chica de ojos negros.

\- Gracias.- respondió mordiendo su labio inferior, ya había comprado diferentes pares de zapatos de todo tipo, perfumes, un poco de maquillaje pues no había gran variedad e incluso varios juegos de joyas.- Escoge tu vestido para el evento Milk, casi no me has querido aceptar nada.- reclamó cruzándose de brazos mirando a la muchacha con un puchero infantil, ella quería recompensarla por lo buena que había sido pero la pelinegra no lo permitía.

\- Deja que mi Goku me compre el vestido de gala ¿Si?- pidió suplicante.- Ya me has obsequiado muchas cosas.- expuso mirando hacia afuera en donde se encontraba el Saiyajin atestado con un gran número de bolsas que las humanas le obligaron a cargar.

\- Está bien, ya que.- indicó derrotada ayudando a la muchacha a escoger su atuendo.- ¿Estás cansada?- preguntó en seguida al ver que la chica arrugó el entrecejo deslizando una mano por su cabeza cerrando sus ojos unos segundos.

\- No te preocupes Bulma, solo fue un leve mareo.- comentó intentando por todos los medios recomponerse, no quería arruinarle las compras a la peliazul que se miraba tan feliz disfrutando por fin el haber salido del encierro al que el Príncipe la había sometido.

\- Solo escoge tu vestido de gala y nos vamos en seguida, no quiero que recaigas por mi culpa.- comentó tocando su hombro, la pelinegra la miró regalándole una sonrisa y negó.

\- Ya pasó, es natural sentirse así si estás embarazada.- dijo tratando de convencer a la muchacha que estaba bien y que no se preocupara demás o que concluyera con su día libre, suspiró más tranquila caminando al maniquí que estaba a dos metros frente a ella para observar la prenda que este lucía.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Es hermoso verdad?- dijo Bulma yendo tras ella, Milk se giró hacia atrás para asentir en respuesta tocando la falda del vestido de color purpúreo obscuro observando los detalles de la tela, era bastante fino y delicado con un escote al frente poco revelador. Como a ella le gustaba.

.

.

\- Y dime ¿Ya tienes acompañante?- preguntó el Rey terminando de masticar su último bocado.

\- Si.- contestó con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, el anciano no tenía ni idea.

\- Debo de suponer que es una Saiyajin perteneciente a la nobleza ¿No?- interrogó curioso echando su espalda hacia atrás sin dejar de observar a su primogénito acabar su platillo de carne roja a término medio.

\- Supones mal.- respondió Vegeta entreabriendo su boca sin dejar su sonrisa burlona de lado dirigiéndole la mirada al mayor.

\- ¿Qué?- articuló con el tono de voz un poco elevado frunciendo su ceño, intuyó en seguida que su hijo había cometido alguna estupidez.- ¿Quién será tu acompañante?- preguntó de manera golpeada impaciente por la respuesta. Tarble se quedó en silencio disfrutando del intercambio de palabras, miró la expresión del futuro Rey pensando automáticamente en que algo tramaba y arqueó una ceja esperando la réplica del Saiyajin.

\- La terrícola, Bulma.- manifestó irguiéndose para cruzarse de brazos… observando a su padre de manera retadora.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Bueno mis queridas niñas, esta vez el capítulo me salió más largo de lo normal T.T traté de resumir lo más que pude los hecho pero no se me da muy bien eso de acortar los párrafos xd.

Con respecto al cap pudimos observar el avance que tiene la relación de la pareja principal, Bulma se va dando cuenta de que siente algo por nuestro príncipe Saiyajin y ahora esperemos que él pueda hacer lo mismo jeje. Bueno, Bulma no está embarazada según el chequeo médico, ahora Milk tiene que afrontar sola el hecho de traer un bebé híbrido a ese planeta.

Espero les haya gustado la actualización y que siempre me dejen su huellita (review) haciéndome saber si les gustó el cap o sus inquietudes, amo todos sus comentarios incluso cuando me dan ánimos con tan solo un "actualiza" :3 las amo.

Perdón por lo errores ortográficos, a veces me enredo sola y no veo si se me pasan algunos xdxd.

Espero sus review y nos leemos en la próxima. Chain n.n


	11. Conflictos

**CAPÍTULO XI: Conflictos**

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensato?- inquirió el Rey escupiendo cada una de sus palabras de manera golpeada, arrugó aún más el entrecejo enmarcando sus ojos con sus cejas espesas al reparar en la sonrisa burlona que su heredero le dedicaba, apuñó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa y endureció su mirada sosteniéndola en los ojos obscuros del joven.

\- Es mi decisión padre… y debes respetarla.- gesticuló poniéndose de pie, había logrado su objetivo. Molestar al viejo llevándole la contraria.

\- ¿¡Adónde vas Vegeta!?- gritó al ver caminar a su retoño hacia la salida sin prestarle mayor atención dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.- ¡Maldito mocoso!- protestó parándose de golpe de su silla dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

\- Ya no tienes control sobre él.- comentó Tarble haciendo que el enojo del Rey contra el Príncipe mayor aumentara, el monarca giró su cabeza para ver al menor y luego dirigió la vista al frente pensando en la humana, su primogénito tenía que relacionarse con hembras Saiyajin y no con débiles seres insignificantes ¡Maldito era su capricho por esa esclava!

\- ¡Si Vegeta se atreve a presentarse con la terrícola en su natalicio mandaré a la mujer a encerrar a un calabozo!- espetó volviéndose a sentar.

\- No creo que él te lo permita, está tan encaprichado con esa concubina que incluso ha dejado de visitar su harén.- manifestó Tarble elevando la copa vacía con su mano derecha para que la criada que estaba cerca la volviera a llenar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso es cierto?- cuestionó dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño Príncipe.

\- Lo es.- respondió sorbiendo el licor recién servido para después sonreír con arrogancia al ver a su padre más serio que nunca, le satisfacía por mucho que el Rey se molestara con el heredero, así, tenía chance de envenenarlo contra su hermano mientras él ganaba terreno, esperaba con ansias ver a la científica acompañando al natalicio al Príncipe mayor, sabía que su padre era capaz de cumplir su amenaza y apostaba todo a que Vegeta lo desobedecería.

El príncipe salió de la sala del comedor principal imaginando la discordia que su esclava generaría mañana en el banquete, sabía que su padre la rechazaría en la celebración y reaccionaría igual o peor que como lo acaba de hacer, sonrió triunfante, su progenitor tendría que aprender a respetar sus decisiones, ahora que se estaba acercando el día de su coronación todos, incluyendo al Rey, aprenderían a no rechistar cuando él decidía algo, además, durante el torneo le demostraría al viejo su elevado poder de pelea y le restregaría en la cara cuán por encima estaba de su nivel, ahora con casi 19 años, ya no era un chiquillo al que él pudiera gobernar.

Caminó a paso rápido para llegar nuevamente a la sala de entrenamiento personal donde a veces solía practicar con Kakaroto o algunos soldados elite de su escuadrón, aunque generalmente prefería hacerlo solo. Se paró frente a la puerta y dígito la clave de acceso para luego reposar su mano sobre la pantalla táctil al lado de la entrada que leyó sus huellas dactilares dándole acceso al recinto. Dejó abierta la puerta, esta vez entrenaría sin la influencia de la gravedad, aspiró levemente, aun podía sentir el ki de la muchacha lejos del castillo, estaba tranquilo a pesar de su tardanza pues percibía su presencia junto a la de su mano derecha y a la de la hembra del soldado, entró con pasos firmes llegando hasta la habitación dentro de la sala y decidió quitarse el scooter dejándolo en una pequeña mese seguido de la capa como siempre solía hacerlo antes de comenzar a ejercitarse, se deshizo además de la armadura y de la parte superior del traje spandex quedando sólo con el pantalón ajustado. Movió su cuello de lado a lado mirando la cama amplia en el centro de la recámara viniendo instantáneamente a su mente los recuerdos de la esclava científica, la imaginó desnuda, con sus ojos cristalinos y las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus rosadas mejillas mientras gemía entre quejidos por la forma tan ruda de tratarla la vez que la hizo suya por primera vez, justo habían sido en ese lugar. Rememoró las sensaciones de esa noche, sentir la piel tersa de sus muslos en sus manos le hacía caer a cuenta de lo frágil y delicada que era. Se movió rodeando la cama para verla desde otro perfil, pasó su lengua por su labio inferior recordando sus montículos de tamaño perfecto que cabían estupendamente en sus manos, era su parte favorita de ella, cerró sus ojos sintiendo casi real el calor de la humana bajo su cuerpo, era un deleite poseer a la débil criatura. No se arrepintió ni un ápice haberla convertido en su esclava. Abrió sus párpados y sonrió ladino orgulloso, esa noche la volvería a follar tan duro como su anatomía ponderosa le permitiera, su miembro despertó con tan solo el recuerdo de tenerla sin ropa bajo su dominio. Esa mañana había querido complacerla, pero tenía que poner todo su empeño en hacerse más fuerte, no podía pasarse el día fornicando a la mujer pudiendo darle todo de sí por la noche, caminó fuera del cuarto, ahora debía concentrarse en entrenar, ya habría tiempo más tarde para hacerla delirar de placer.

Se posicionó en medio de la sala dando la espalda hacia la salida, extendió su cuerpo sobre el piso sosteniéndose con el dedo índice para comenzar a hacer un sinfín de números de lagartijas. Pasó así durante aproximadamente una hora, se puso de pie para cambiar posición cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y un cuerpo cálido atrás de él que sin darse la vuelta pudo notar lo pequeña que era la energía, se giró y observó a quien menos se esperaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó arrugando el ceño liberándose de su agarre, se dio media vuelta y posó su mirada en el cuerpo a medio cubrir de la esclava ataviada en un escaso ropaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Estaba con una simple falda blanca corta que apenas lograba tapar sus glúteos y un sostén del mismo color cubriendo sus senos, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos botines bajos en color negro simples llevando su cabello verde esmeralda largo y suelto que podía notarse maltratado en las puntas haciéndolo lucir sin brillo, pero siendo una criada no podía hacer nada con respecto a su cuidado personal, usaba lo que les obligaban a llevar.

\- Solo quería verlo a solas.- respondió con una sonrisa coqueta en sus pálidos labios ligeramente rosas naturalmente.

\- ¿Por qué estabas en el comedor principal?- interrogó curioso por el extraño cambio de servicio de la hembra.

\- Me trasladaron hasta ahí debido a que llevaron una nueva esclava virgen al harén para sustituirme.- contestó con sinceridad, Vegeta arqueó una ceja desinteresado, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la muchacha posando sus ojos unos segundos en los senos a medio tapar de la alienígena.- Pero es mejor así.- confesó dando dos pasos hacia él.- Estando de sirvienta en la cocina tengo la oportunidad de verlo de vez en cuando.- agregó atreviéndose a colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Saiyajin mirando sus facciones varoniles con detenimiento, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de que el la poseyera en el harén nunca pudo dedicarse a apreciarlo lentamente, siempre que él llegaba la tomaba y luego se iba, nunca le permitió si quiera abrazarlo, ahora lo hacía y él… no la rechazaba, sonrió sintiendo un calor inexplicable en su interior cuando deslizó una de sus palmas por el tórax perlado de sudor del Príncipe acariciándolo de arriba abajo fijando su escudriño en cada uno de sus músculos.

\- ¿Vernos?- interrogó sonriendo ladino observando a la femenina acariciar su pecho desnudo y sudado para luego pegar sus senos en este, él posó ambas manos en su fina cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, podía oler la excitación de la hembra, sabía que ella quería que la fornicara como antes lo había hecho.

\- Usted sabe, para divertirnos.- confesó alejándose un poco del cuerpo masculino para llevar sus brazos a su espalda desabotonando el sostén y dejándolo caer ante la vista del hombre que sonrió con arrogancia aproximándose a ella, elevó su mano enguantada y la posó sobre su pequeño montículo suave de piel blanca y botón marrón pálido, lo apretó un poco sin despegar sus ojos de sus propios movimientos, masajeó con fuerza alzando su mirada hacia el rostro de la esclava que arqueo un poco su espalda al verse tocada por él. Apartó su mano de pronto cuando sus sentidos se percataron del ki de Bulma en el castillo, no se dio el tiempo a pensarlo dos veces y prefirió ir a ver a la peliazul antes que quedarse a perder el tiempo con la prostituta de cabello verde esmeralda.

\- Lárgate.- ordenó con voz imponente girándose para darle la espalda.

-Estoy aquí para complacerlo mi Príncipe.- indicó con un tono de voz hipnotizante dando unos pasos hacia él.

\- Vete, ahora estoy ocupado.- vociferó caminando hacia la recámara dejando a la mujer en medio de la sala de entrenamiento, la chica arrugó sus cejas junto a sus labios totalmente furiosa ¡Él no podía tocarla y verla de esa forma tan sugestiva para luego dejarla ahí plantada! Desde que le dieron la noticia que en unos días la trasladarían hacia el servicio de la cocina su corazón había latido frenético de solo imaginar volver a verlo, no había podido conciliar el sueño de manera tranquila desde que él dejó de visitarla en el harén después de esas tres semanas de placer que le brindó, en los primeros encuentros ella temía por que el tipo la asesinara tal como había sucedido con su compañera la primera vez que lo vio, pero a medida iban pasando los días aprendió a complacerlo de la mejor manera y saber cómo le gustaba al Saiyajin que se portara, supo por la encargada que las atendía en el harén que el Príncipe en ese entonces salió de misión por un mes e irremediablemente tuvo que conformarse, pero cuando los 30 días culminaron tampoco regresó a ella para tomarla con esa pasión tan descomunal que la prendaron de su atrayente forma de hacerla suya, era una tonta pues sabía muy bien que no tenía oportunidad con un sujeto de tan alto rango ¡Era el segundo al mando en el planeta después del Rey con un demonio! ¿En qué momento puso sus ojos tan alto? Se sentía triste y vacía en sus noches viviendo solo de sus recuerdos con él, no le había dicho a nadie que estaba enamorada del Saiya pues sus compañeras se mofarían de lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser, las chicas estaban envidiosas porque él siempre solicitaba estar con ella y más de alguna vez le restregaron en la cara que su majestad tenía en su alcoba una concubina con la que compartía su lecho, ardía en celos de tan solo pensarlo con otra. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar más cerca del joven no desperdiciaría ningún momento para tratar de acercarse nuevamente, la mirada que le dedicó en el comedor le dio la pauta para saber que seguía interesado en ella y por ello se había dado el valor de ir en su búsqueda hasta dar con su sala de entrenamiento.

Sumida en sus pensamientos elevó la mirada mirándolo entrar en una puerta al fondo y reunió dentro de sí todo el valor para ir hasta él, sabía de antemano que podría rechazarla, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera caer antes sus encantos. Se quedó pensando un minuto decidiendo qué hacer y se aproximó hasta la puerta quitando el resto de su ropa para entrar desnuda, cuando ingresó en el recinto escuchó el agua caer de la regadera, miró hacia arriba y recorrió con sus ojos el techo blanco del cuarto, observó caminando un poco más posando sus ojos en la cama que se miraba tan cómoda que no dudo en acostarse y esperar a que saliera.

Vegeta respiró profundo entrando a la recámara para darse una ducha, decidió que su entrenamiento había terminado por hoy pues mañana era el día en que demostraría su poder ante el pueblo Saiyajin y su padre, quitó sus guantes pensando en que debía de tomar un buen descanso para estar relajado y concentrado para el torneo, esa estúpida alíen ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ir a buscarlo hasta su sala de entrenamiento? Él no tenía tiempo de sobra como para perderlo con una ramera que ya había dejado de interesarle hace mucho, esas tres semanas en que la tomó antes de partir hacia su misión que duró un mes se había saciado de su cuerpo, ahora que ella se había presentado ante él de forma tan seductora cayó a cuenta que la mujercilla no logró llamar demás su atención. Acabó de desvestirse para darse un rápido baño que no duró más de 5 minutos, salió a la habitación y el olor a excitación de la zorra golpeó sus fosas nasales al instante, giró su rostro y se encontró a la hembra acostada en su cama sin una sola prenda encima.

\- ¡Lárgate antes que me hagas perder la paciencia!- vociferó con tono de voz imponente sin prestarle mayor cuidado a sus curvas incitantes dirigiéndose al closet para sacar un traje limpio, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver a la femenina enfrente mirándolo de manera seductora, arrugó el entrecejo y posó su vista en sus montículos blanquecinos pequeños.

\- Decidí quedarme por si se le ofrecía algo, como le dije, estoy aquí para complacerlo.- la escuchó pronunciar con voz melodiosa, percibió su cola tensarse al notar como sus palabras se colaron por sus oídos, ella miró que no la rechazó y que en vez de eso él tenía su aguda mirada obscura sobre su cuerpo, su semblante no había cambiado, pero que no le haya gritado nuevamente que se largara era señal que iba por buen camino. Al no divisar indicios de rechazo dio dos pasos para quedar frente a él y levanto su mano llevando sus ojos hacia el miembro del hombre rozando con sus dedos su masculinidad. No pudo observar la mano del Saiyajin moverse pero sí percibió su muñeca ser tomada con fuerza y brusquedad, elevó su vista para fijarla en sus penetrantes ojos ónix sintiendo pánico por la manera fría con la que la escudriñaba.

\- ¡Ninguna hembra está autorizada a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre el Príncipe Saiyajin maldita esclava!- rugió por lo bajo soltándola de golpe haciéndola retroceder un paso, experimentó que su rechazo dolía, pero ella era una mujer hermosa y obstinada que no descansaría hasta hacerlo ceder, tomó su muñeca lastimada con su otra mano acariciando la zona que sentía arder, se agachó frente a él y lo miró de la misma manera que antes, deseosa de poder tenerlo entre sus piernas.

\- No es necesario usar mis manos.- comentó para sacar la lengua de su boca y ponerla sobre el pene del joven dando un par de lamidas por todo su largo. Vegeta la miró expectante distinguiendo un cosquilleo en su zona baja al percibir el calor de la boca de la mujer en su miembro que comenzó a responder ante las caricias, la vio succionar su punta y cerró sus ojos un instante conteniendo el gruñido que amenazaba con salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta, tragó fuerte al sentir como su masculinidad era succionada notando la cálida sensación alrededor de su hombría. Bajó su vista y tomó a la chica por un brazo lazándola a la cama de golpe haciendo que ella dejara salir un quejido asustada, se colocó entre sus piernas rápidamente manteniéndose de pie a la orilla de la cama donde posicionó a la chica de un jalón desde su cadera para dejarla expuesta, colocó sus manos a los costados de la alienígena a la altura de su rostro y se reclinó contra ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir ahora que lo había calentado, tomó su miembro decidido a embestir a la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo que lo observaba de manera expectante deseosa de sentirlo dentro suyo.

\- Vegeta, he dejado a Bulma en tu habitación.- escuchó la voz de su soldado haciéndolo detenerse en seco evitando siquiera llegar a rozar su masculinidad contra los pétalos húmedos de la mujer, frunció su ceño arritado pero lo que vino después no se lo esperó.- Prínci…- Goku se calló al entrar y encontrar a su superior de pie desnudo junto a una chica en su misma situación.

\- ¡Maldito insecto no tienes modales!- gruñó tomando a la esclava de su antebrazo para empujarla hacia afuera tal y como estaba, sin una prenda encima.- ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas!- aseveró cerrando la puerta.

\- Perdona, no me percaté del ki de esa… señorita.- dijo con desdén el élite posando su vista en la entrada para luego mirar al Príncipe que se vestía.

\- ¡Eres un inútil!- rugió colocando su ropa interior y traje spandex de manera apresurada.

\- Solo quería hacerte saber que he cumplido con mi día de trabajo, llevé a Bulma a hacer sus compras y la he dejado en tu alcoba tal como lo ordenaste.- comentó arrugando su nariz asqueado al darse cuenta del olor tan fuerte a excitación que la prostituta había dejado en la habitación.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista!- gritó fastidiado poniéndose la armadura. Goku se giró dándole un último vistazo y salió encontrándose a la femenina que se vestía con los harapos que dejó fuera del cuarto al desvestirse para entrar desnuda a ver al Príncipe, era más que normal para ellos toparse con alguien en esa situación, alguna vez también sorprendió a sus colegas soldados en asquerosas orgías que organizaban en los bares y prostíbulos fuera del castillo, pero encontrar al mismísimo Príncipe en aquella condición le había causado incomodidad, pensó que Vegeta era más reservado con sus encuentros y que solo se revolcaba con las esclavas en su harén y con Bulma, ya que, a él no le debía de importar en lo más mínimo su vida íntima, solo le quedaba ser reservado con lo que veía. Se detuvo frente a la tipa que recogía la última prenda para ponerla sobre su pecho cubriendo sus pequeños senos, la chica era bastante bonita y le recordó a la amiga de su hembra, tenía el color de cabello similar al de ella y su tono de piel pálido era casi el mismo, sus ojos dorados eran la única diferencia ¿Al caso sería terrícola también? La jovencita elevó sus ojos al percatarse de la presencia del Saiyajin topándose con su fría mirada, amurró sus labios irritada por la interrupción dedicándole una expresión molesta al sujeto.

\- ¿De qué planeta provienes?- preguntó interesado en la criatura que lo observaba con agresividad.

\- Planeta Hera.- respondió bajando la vista, el Saiyajin era lo bastante intimidante, de contextura musculosa y de altura considerable, seguramente debía ser un soldado de rango importante como para atreverse a irrumpir de esa manera.

\- ¿A qué área del castillo estás asignada?- cuestionó nuevamente.

\- A la cocina.- contestó incómoda por la mirada intensa del sujeto que sentía sobre ella.

\- Bien, puedes irte y no regreses.- demandó para detallar a la chica que prácticamente corrió hacia la salida, él hizo lo mismo después de sentir su presencia alejarse, su día había concluido, ahora solo tenía ganas de pasar el resto de la tarde y noche al lado de su hembra apresurando sus pasos para llegar pronto, después que había dejado a la peliazul en la habitación de la realeza junto a sus innumerables compras teletransportó a su compañera hasta sus aposentos. No le había quedado ni tiempo de entrenar un poco antes del torneo que se realizaría al día siguiente por la tarde, pero lo haría mañana temprano, así sus músculos estarían más que preparados para enfrentar los guerreros que participarían.

.

.

Bulma se encontraba en la alcoba real totalmente emocionada mirando todas las bolsas regadas por todo el lugar, habían compras sobre la cama, en el piso y en los sofás, además de una gran caja en la esquina a un lado de la puerta. Suspiró cansada tirándose de espalda sobre el suave colchón y sentó de golpe sacando del bolsillo de su vestido la tarjeta que él le había dado, sonrió feliz y la dejó sobre el buró, se puso de pie y elevó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para estirar su cuerpo, el día había sido bastante agotador, ahora solo le quedaba ordenar su nuevo guardarropa para darse un baño y poder por fin meterse bajo las sábanas para conciliar el sueño, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, se tomó todo el día para hacerse de todo lo que una chica necesitaba, miró hacia todos lados y sus ojos turquesa se posaron en el closet del Príncipe, caminó a pasos rápidos hasta él para abrirlo y observar cada rincón, metió un poco su cabeza dentro de éste escudriñándolo, colocó su mano a un lado de la puerta haciendo presión para sostenerse y poder ver más adentro pero se percató que se deslizó un poco, se dio cuenta que esa puerta que Vegeta siempre abría para sacar sus trajes no eran todo el armario, empujó la otra portezuela hacia la izquierda deslumbrándose con lo amplio que era el anaquel, una risita salió de su garganta desplazándolo por completo dejando ver el resto del armario que ocupaba casi por completo media pared, todo ese lado que ella descubrió estaba vacío, perfecto para todas las cosas que había adquirido, incluso intuyó que solo llenarían la mitad de ese enorme espacio.

Dio media vuelta recogiendo las bolsas que estaban en el piso y en la cama para ponerlas todas en los sofás que estaban más cerca del closet donde ordenaría las prendas, pero al momento de pensar en cómo colocarlas se dio cuenta que necesitaba algunos ganchos para colgar su ropa, la del Saiyajin se encontraban ordenadas de la misma manera en la que lo hacía las personas en la Tierra, así que concluyó con que también usaban esos organizadores, tendría que pedírselos a una sirvienta, suspiró frustrada dejando las últimas compras sobre los tres sillones y otras en el piso. Se agachó para deshacerse de sus botas, sus pies estaban pidiendo a gritos que los sumergiera en agua caliente, se quitó los zapatos dejándolos a media sala para ir al baño, lavó sus manos y luego su rostro con agua fría tomando una toalla que estaba al lado para secar suavemente su piel, salió para buscar en la mesita de noche donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenía algo cómodo que ponerse, se inclinó dejando el paño sobre el colchó y abrió el cajón encontrándose con un camisón corto de seda en color coral que tenía unas aberturas a la orilla que llegaban hasta la entrepierna ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Milk obsequiarle esa clase de prendas? Se sonrojó al pensar en la forma en que luciría con ella. Se puso irguió cerrando la gaveta y entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Vegeta entró con pasos pesados girando sus ojos un momento para posarlos en las cosas que estaban en la sala y parte del piso, elevó su vista al frente y observó a la peliazul parada a un lado de la cama con algo en la mano, fue hasta ella cruzándose de brazos al llegar frente a la mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Hola.- saludó ella sin saber precisamente qué decir.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó deshaciendo su postura detallándola de pies a cabeza, aspiró el aire con sutileza sin que la joven se diera cuenta olfateando tan solo el leve olor de Kakaroto y el de su hembra adjunto al de su esclava dándose cuenta inmediatamente que ella no había estado con nadie más tan cerca como para que otra esencia se adhiriera a ella. Conocía muy bien el aroma natural de cada uno de los seres que conocía, era como reconocer el ki perteneciente a cada sujeto.

\- Usted me dio el día libre para ir de compras.- respondió borrando su sonrisa inmediatamente.

\- ¿Tomas todo tan literal?- inquirió nuevamente, quitó el scooter de su oreja dejándolo en el buró donde pudo divisar la tarjeta que le había entregado y volvió a verla posando su mirada en sus pies descalzos, subió lentamente por sus piernas hasta reparar en su cadera, ese vestido dejaba demasiado descubiertos sus lechosos muslos provocando que su entrecejo se enmarcara aún más, siguió ascendiendo su vista detallando su fina cintura hasta lograr llegar a sus generosos pechos para luego encontrarse con sus carnosos labios. Ver a la hembra era un total deleite, se veía tan frágil y apetecible haciéndolo olvidarse de su mal humor y de la hembra del harén que descartó rápidamente de sus pensamientos suplantándolos por la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente, el sol entraba por el ventanal que estaba sobre el buró a un lado de la cama dándole a la piel de la muchacha unos leves tonos naranjas.

\- Bueno, compré todo lo que necesitaba por eso me llevó tanto tiempo.- dijo sonriendo, caminó esquivando al Saiyajin para ir por una toalla al closet y cerró la otra puerta que había dejado abierta. Vegeta la observó andar hasta él nuevamente viendo como ella lo tomó de la mano.- Voy a mostrarle algo.- comentó jalando al hombre hasta la sala y apartó unas bolsas haciendo espacio en el sofá.- ¿Puede sentarse?- preguntó con un tono de voz coqueto que hizo mella en el Príncipe, tomó asiento donde ella le indicó y la miró llevar una bolsa consigo dentro del baño que estaba a unos 3 metros de la sala a la par del closet.

\- ¿Qué pretendes que haga aquí sentado?- cuestionó inquieto.

\- Un segundo, solo no se mueva de ese sitio.- gritó desde adentro, se quitó la ropa rápidamente y sacó la lencería erótica que junto a Milk había elegido, ahora que sabía que no estaba embarazada y que se estaba protegiendo podía disfrutar con tranquilidad su sexualidad con su guapo Saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué?- gruñó furioso, no le gustó que la mujer se portara tan sospechosa y mucho menos que le ordenara hacer algo, ella no estaba en posición para hacerlo ¡Él era al Príncipe Saiyajin maldita sea! Se puso de pie para ir por la terrícola y reprenderla por su osadía cuando la vio aparecer en la entrada de la ducha, estaba con una toalla al frente tapando su cuerpo, dio un paso hacia adelante cuando ella se adelantó hasta su posición.

\- Por favor quédese ahí.- susurró llegando hasta él, la observó levantar una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía la tela frente a su figura, la peliazul puso un dedo sobre su pecho cubierto por la armadura y dio un leve empujoncito que él entendió volviéndose a sentar. La toalla cayó al piso y sus ojos no se perdieron detalle de lo que estaba viendo, la chica estaba frente al hombre con una vestimenta que para el joven era un vestido demasiado revelador, se trataba de un baby doll rojo en tela de blonda que se amarraba a su cuello con un par de pequeños listones arriba y dos en su cintura que dejaban su espalda descubierta además de sus glúteos, por delante tenía un escote en forma de corazón que cubría su busto solo lo necesario llegando el largo de la prenda hasta su entrepierna, debajo de éste llevaba un hilo del mismo color de una tela satinada suave y unos tacones de tamaño mediano negros que adornaban sus pies. Se acercó a él poniendo sus manos sobre sus senos y se posicionó aferrándose de sus hombros para sentarse ahorcadas sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Te gusta los que vez Vegeta?- preguntó con voz tentadora mordiendo su labio inferior en tanto apretaba levemente sus hombros.- ¿O no puedo llamarte sin tu título?- agregó dando un beso en su mentón.

\- Puedes.- acordó sonriendo ladino contemplando su rostro, la mujer no perdía oportunidad para manipularlo de la forma que a él más le gustaba y que para nada le molestaba, bajó su mirada no perdiendo detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos hipnotizantes, sintió el masaje sutil que ella daba en sus hombros y su caliente centro sobre su miembro semi erecto que comenzaba a palpitar dentro de su pantalón, verla ataviada con ese ropaje solo despertó sus instintos, sus ojos se posaron en sus montes que se podían ver a plenitud bajo esa tela semitransparente, sus pezones estaban alzados totalmente endurecidos dispuesto para que su boca caliente y húmeda los atendiera, su saliva se acumuló teniendo que tragar disimuladamente para que ella no notara la influencia que sus encantos tenían sobre él, posó sus manos en sus muslos descubiertos deslizándose grácil hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cadera moviendo sus manos al interior de sus lechosos muslos, elevó su vista para observar su expresión, ella sonreía de lo más coqueta, sus planes de seducción estaban rindiendo frutos, la peliazul sabía que mientras mantuviera al macho atendido como él quería ella conseguiría todo lo que quisiera, además, la idea de entregársele era de lo mejor, el hombre era demasiado atractivo sumándole a su favor el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él, eso era algo que no podía seguir negando, Vegeta se había colado en sus sentimientos aún con su agresiva y tosca forma de abordarla, sabía que era algo estúpido encariñarse con alguien que la trataba de mala forma, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar su corazón idiotizado y más ahora que estaba cambiando un poco su actitud hacia ella. Miró como el Saiyajin quitó sus guantes y dirigió una de sus manos hasta el interior de sus piernas, él apartó la prenda que cubría la intimidad de la muchacha para ver su feminidad, e introdujo sus dedos entre sus pétalos rosas deslizándolos con suavidad encontrando su botón de placer para comenzar a frotarlo lentamente, la muchacha subió la mirada topándose con la del heredero que la escudriñaba lascivo atento a sus expresiones, Bulma entre abrió su boca sacando un poco la lengua corriéndola por su labio superior sintiendo como era estimulada, él puso su otra mano en su espalda y la acercó para besar sus apetecibles labios carnosos con fiereza que le correspondieron con la misma intensidad, la peliazul comenzó a gemir entre besos sintiendo como su excitación aumentaba a medida la acariciaba más rápido.

\- ¡Vegeta!- gimió soltando sus labios y echando espalda hacia atrás cuando notó introducirse los dedos de él que anteriormente la frotaban, el Príncipe se movió ágil dentro de ella no perdiendo detalle de su reacción, sacó sus dedos totalmente empapados sin dejar de verla, la muchacha volvió su mirada percatándose cómo el Saiyajin pasaba su lengua por sus dedos probando su sabor sonriendo engreído, ella le devolvió el gesto al momento en que él se inclinó hacia su cuerpo apartando la tela de uno de sus montes, llevó su boca hasta la de la esclava devorando con hambre sus carnosos labios para luego bajar por su cuello propinando succiones nada gentiles escuchando como la peliazul volvía a gemir. Descendió sus besos por su pecho hasta atrapar el duro pezón mordiéndolo dócilmente con fuerza contenida percibiendo como ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas rozando su centro caliente contra su pene palpitante preso dentro de su pantalón, de un movimiento la levando sosteniéndola por los glúteos haciendo que la chica enredara sus piernas en su cintura volviendo a asaltar su boca con pasión retenida, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de su fuerza y terminaría por despedazar la frágil criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. La llevó hasta la pared más próxima recargándola en la muralla, dejó de besarla y con una de las manos que la sostenían bajó su pantalón con destreza liberando su estaca de carne endurecida anhelante por introducirse en el interior de la hembra que miraba ansiosa sus movimientos, metió su mano entre las piernas de ella removiendo la prenda hacia un lado que cubría su entrada para penetrarla en su solo embiste rudo.

\- ¡Vegeta!- vociferó por todo lo alto sin contenerse aferrándose a él, escondió su rostro en su cuello caliente apreciando sus fieras estocadas y cómo su masculinidad se entrometía hasta lo más profundo arrancándole grititos en cada penetración, el cuerpo de la mujer ardía poniendo el ambiente más caliente de lo normal, su interior era dulce, ardoroso y glorioso provocando en él una sensación de bienestar que con ninguna otra había experimentado. Posó la mano en uno de sus senos que se movían al compas de los embistes que cada vez se volvían más rápidos.

\- ¡Más!- pidió ella mordisqueando el cuello del hombre en tanto soportaba la manera violenta con la que la estaba tomando, buscó sus labios que él atendió respondiendo a los demandantes besos de la humana y aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas escuchando el golpear de sus sexos resonar por toda la habitación.

\- Eres adictiva mujer.- susurró el Saiya entre besos precipitados y descontrolados al igual que sus movimientos, soltó el montículo que sujetaba con fuerza llevando su mano hasta le pie de la peliazul deslizando su palma por toda su pierna subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su lechoso muslo apretando ahí su agarre, la sintió retorcerse cuando el clímax llegó hasta ella golpeándola con frenesí.

\- ¡Vegeta! ¡Ahh!- gimió soltando sus labios, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su espalda percibiendo el orgasmo recorrer completamente todo su cuerpo, el Príncipe notó su miembro ser abrazado en el interior de la mujer que no dejó de embestir de la misma forma, aún no tenía suficiente de su esclava, bajó sus piernas saliendo de ella para darle la vuelta y dejarla de espaldas hacia él.

\- No puedo mantenerme en pie.- musitó la peliazul sin fuerza reparando en el temblor de sus piernas al tocar el piso, él la tomó de la cadera ayudándola a que se quedara en esa posición y ella pegó su frente a la pared esperando su asalto, Vegeta miró su trasero amelocotonado y generoso sonriendo ante la vista que le regalaba, palmeó su nalga antes de abrirla un poco dejando expuesta su feminidad introduciéndose nuevamente en su interior, la embistió tan fuerte y rápido como antes disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro de su cavidad estrecha deleitándose del placer que le brindaba, arremetió contra ella una y otra vez con movimientos firmes y profundos hasta liberarse en su interior dejando escapar un gruñido gutural de su garganta respirando entrecortadamente. Bulma se deslizó por la pared, no podía mantenerse más tiempo de pie pero no llegó a tocar el piso pues la tomó cargándola para depositarla en la cama, se acostó junto a ella cerrando sus ojos aún con las recientes sensaciones a flor de piel tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. A los minutos escuchó el apacible respirar de la chica abriendo sus párpados para verla completamente dormida fijando su mirada en su figura aún ataviada con esa prenda que la hacía lucir altamente seductora, sonrió par sí mismo, la humana no tenía la fuerza que requería para poder dominarlo pero usaba otro medios de persuasión para hacer que él accediera ante ella, era bastante inteligente. Se puso de pie desviando su escudriño caminando hasta el closet, tomó una toalla limpia y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

.

.

Estiró su cuerpo sintiéndolo un poco adolorido, bostezó llevando una mano hacia su boca y se removió en la cama abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con el techo de la habitación, escuchó un par de sonidos a su lado haciéndola girar se cabeza, enfocó su mirada en él que estaba boca arriba sosteniendo en su mano el scooter que siempre llevaba en su oreja frente a su mirada, la peliazul detalló su cuerpo que se cubría con tan solo un bóxer negro.

\- ¿Qué hace Prín…?- dijo mordiendo su lengua para volver a pronunciar la pregunta correctamente.- ¿Qué haces Vegeta?- interrogó recordando que él mismo le había dicho que podía llamarlo sin usar su título, aunque ella se había tomado la libertad de tutearlo. El Saiyajin dejó el aparato en la mesa y se giró hacia ella para verla, arqueó una ceja y sonrió ladino.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó a la mujer que lo observaba expectante, acaba de pedir alimentos.

\- Mucha.- confesó irguiéndose para quedar sentada en la cama, estiró su cuerpo un poco dándose cuenta que aún llevaba la lencería que usó para seducir al Saiyajin y los recuerdos de hace unas horas la asaltaron provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le dio la espalda al hombre para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, se puso de pie y se agachó para buscar otro camisón que la cubriera en el cajón de la mesita de noche a su lado, el que había sacado anteriormente con la idea de tomar una ducha no tenía ni idea de donde había quedado. Vegeta no perdió detalle de su cuerpo curvilíneo, miró sin vergüenza sus nalgas entreabiertas que dejaban a la vista el hilo que llevaba puesto haciendo que en su boca se acumulara saliva con solo verla, ella se puso derecha y caminó hasta el baño recogiendo la toalla que estaba en piso, aún estaba húmeda, de seguro él la había utilizado así que no le importó hacer uso de ella. Se metió a la ducha deshaciéndose de la lencería y se aseó rápidamente, cerró el grifo de agua después de haber lavado su cuerpo con la barra de jabón blanco y su cabello con el shampoo aroma a lavanda que le había regalado su amiga. Se secó con la toalla y se colocó una braguita blanca para después vestirse con un camisón blanco que llegaba a medio muslo, cuando salió del cuarto de baño el olor a comida recién hecha inundo sus fosas nasales provocándole más hambre de la que ya tenía.

\- Que bien huele.- comentó mirando hacia el Saiyajin que había apartado sus bolsas amontonándola en una esquina para poder ocupar el sofá más grande.- ¡Vegeta! ¡Arruinaras mis compras!- chilló al ver todo acumulado.

\- ¡Bah! Cállate y ven a comer.- respondió para morder un trozo de carne a término medio como a él le gustaba que estaba en una bandeja que sostenía sobre su regazo.

\- ¡Kami! Si has estropeado algo tendré que comprarlo nuevamente.- rezongó molesta dirigiéndose hasta el carrito que estaba cerca de la sala para tomar un platillo de frutas, al menos podía comer alimentos agradables a su paladar, él apartó sus piernas que estaban estiradas sobre el sillón para cederle espacio y ella se sentó a su lado probando con gusto la comida.- ¡Esto es delicioso!- exclamó masticando un trozo de manzana roja.- ¿Esto fue traído desde mi planeta no?- preguntó sintiendo nostalgia por su querida Tierra.

\- Todo lo que es útil es extraído de los planetas que purgamos y lo almacenamos para su futuro uso, incluyendo materiales y víveres- contestó proporcionándole una breve explicación a la chica que miraba la fruta en su plato, ella alzó su vista y lo vio especulando en que seguramente el Príncipe ordenaba que le sirvieran alimentos provenientes de su astro, sonrió ante el pensamiento, él se preocupaba por su persona más de lo que ella creía. Comieron en silencio hasta saciarse, la peliazul se puso de pie primero pues solía comer pocas cantidades a comparación del heredero que acababa con todas las charolas que les llevaban. Colocó todo sobre el carrito para que la sirvienta se lo llevara más tarde, entró al baño y aseó sus dientes y manos para luego salir dirigiéndose a uno de los sofás para buscar el diseño que había dibujado el día anterior, lo encontró bajo varias bolsas, mañana tendría que ordenar todas sus compras.

\- Mira, terminé el plano de la nave que te construiré.- dijo desenrollando el papel, Vegeta la miró interesado y ella se acercó para mostrárselo sentándose a su lado. Él lo observó, había varios dibujos de las piezas y también estaba la nave completa junto a un montón de garabatos que poco entendió, seguramente se trataba de la escritura del planeta de la mujer. Bulma vio al hombre pasear sus ojos por todo el pliego.- ¿Y?

\- Te daré mi aprobación hasta que vea mi nave terminada.- vociferó parándose y entrando al baño.

\- ¡Ash! Eres imposible- articuló Bulma molesta volviendo a enrollar el papel dejándolo en el sofá.- ¿A qué hora debo de estar lista mañana?- preguntó encaminándose a la cama, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche dándose cuenta que eran cerca de las diez de la noche, aún tenía sueño y mañana se imaginaba que sería un día ajetreado.

\- A las 6 de la tarde vendré por ti.- respondió saliendo del cuarto apretando el interruptor de la luz que estaba cerca de la cama para apagarla, se acostó a su lado mirando que la humana inmediatamente cogió la sábana que estaba a sus pies para tirársela encima, se acercó a él buscándolo en la oscuridad y acurrucó su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su calor. Vegeta podía verla perfectamente en penumbras debido a sus sentidos desarrollados, posó su intensa mirada en ella moviendo un brazo hasta posicionarlo en su cintura, por ningún motivo le diría a su esclava que antes del banquete tendrían un torneo, no quería ver a la mujer en ese lugar rodeada de soldados admirando lo que era suyo, sabía muy bien que la terrícola había llamado la atención de los Saiyajin antes de que él la hiciera su esclava y que cualquier imbécil se le acercaría si se presentaba en las luchas.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo ella para cerrar sus ojos sintiéndose protegida en sus brazos.

.

.

El movimiento en el laboratorio era el mismo rutinario de siempre, hombres moviéndose de un lado a otro cargando materiales pesados, otros soldando partes a maquinarias que construían y algunos más revisando los bosquejos de los planos sobre una gran mesa metálica donde los encargados trabajaban la mayoría del tiempo. Los días parecía hostiles y aburridos, despertar desde antes que el sol saliera tomando un desayuno nada agradable rápidamente y teniendo que prepararse tan pronto como pudieran para comenzar sus labores no sonaba para nada atractivo, pero tenían que cumplir con lo establecido les gustara o no, aunque con el pasar de los días, meses y años el mayor se había acostumbrado, aunque no del todo. Salió de la habitación nueva que le habían asignado hace algunas semanas, era bastante reconfortante dormir en un lugar donde no tuviera que compartir su espacio con nadie más y que aparte de eso era mucho más cómodo que lo camarotes poco acolchonados en los que solía descansar con su hija, ahora que ella se había convertido en una esclava estaba sometido a mucha más presión de la que pareciera, su trabajo casi se había duplicado dejándolo con escasas horas para poder tomar un sueño reenergizante, la idea de que su pequeña de tan solo 16 años hubiera pasado a manos del Príncipe Saiyajin era una gran carga con la que tenía que vivir pues no podía oponer a los deseos del tipo que mantenía cautiva a su niña. Cuando su esposa murió pensó que era lo más doloroso que podía estar viviendo, pero aprendió a sobrellevar los sentimientos negativos que a veces lo obligaban a permanecer despierto por las noches al saber que él también pudo ayudar a su mujer para que no muriera, se sentía tan culpable como Bulma pues en varias ocasiones escuchó a su hija llorar maldiciéndose en voz alta por no haber tenido el valor de hablar antes y haber impedido que el hambre y la sequía acabaran con la madre de la peliazul, sabía muy bien que su pequeña no tenía error alguno en su actuar, apenas tenía 14 años cuando los Saiyajin los tomaron como esclavos llevándolos hasta su planeta donde tenían que servir a cambio de mantenerse con vida, estaba consciente que el que tuvo que poner de su parte para proteger a su familia era él, él que era el hombre, él que debió tener la fuerza y la valentía para enfrentar a esos malditos soldados. Ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerse con vida, su muchacha lo necesitaba y haberla visto aunque sea unos minutos le devolvió un poco de paz y serenidad, la había observado con buen color y sin un rasguño en su cuerpo, eso significa que el Príncipe Vegeta estaba cuidando muy bien de ella.

\- Llegas temprano Briefs.- escuchó la voz de Piccoro que lo sacó de sus pensamientos al entrar en el laboratorio.

\- No tenía nada más que hacer y quedarme en la cama no es una opción, hay demasiado trabajo.- respondió colocándose su bata blanca encaminándose a la gran mesa donde estaban extendidos varios pliegos de papel.

\- Tengo buenas noticias para ti.- indicó el sujeto llegando a posicionarse a la par del mayor observando los planos que él analizaba.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó elevando sus ojos para ver al alíen verdoso.

\- Tu hija Bulma, estará presente en el natalicio del Príncipe.- confesó sonriendo, sabía que dicha información iba a causar alguna emoción positiva en el viejo.

\- ¿Mi niña? ¿Qué estará haciendo en ese lugar?- cuestionó quitando sus gafas para limpiarlas con un pequeño paño que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Es su acompañante.- expuso con palabras cortas dándole a entender absolutamente todo al científico. El doctor Briefs no podía sentir más felicidad, esa era una oportunidad demasiado factible para poder ver a su pequeña, por lo que había escuchado de la boca de sus ayudantes era que en esa celebración no había guardias en los pasillos y que por eso ellos podían escabullirse a la cocina por un poco de buena comida, él, trataría de llegar lo más cerca posible del lugar donde se estuviera llevando a cabo tal festividad para mirar aunque sea a la distancia a su Bulmita. Le sonrió levemente al jefe de laboratorio y volvió sus ojos hacia los bocetos plasmados en los folios, debía de pensar muy bien en qué hacer para no ser descubierto y lograr su objetivo.

.

.

El ruido que empezó a escuchar parecía demasiado ajetreado haciéndola salir de su profundo sueño, se removió entre la sábanas dándose cuenta que había amanecido al abrir lentamente sus ojos y ver el claro de la mañana, suspiró profundamente percibiendo el aroma del Saiyajin con el que compartía la cama inundar su nariz con fuerza, era un olor picante semejante al vino y a la madera que le causaba un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre de tan solo imaginar al dueño de tal esencia, pasó su lengua por sus labios girando su rostro para ver el lugar vació que él ocupaba cuando dormía junto a ella y sonrió involuntariamente. Estiró sus músculos bostezando sintiendo que su cuerpo dolía un poco, la actividad que realizaba con el Príncipe a veces la dejaba demasiado agotada y molida, aunque él no era brusco, por naturaleza tenía una fuerza desmedida que terminaba por causar estragos en su frágil anatomía, se sentó en la cama y miró a Milk que venía hacia ella con una bata blanca de seda en sus manos sorprendiéndola con su presencia pues la pelinegra debería estar descansando ahora por su estado gestante, miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche observando que eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana.

\- ¡Bulma! Deja de dormir y ve a ducharte.- regañó al ver a la peliazul en la cama frotando sus ojos con pesar.

\- El baño está listo señorita Milk.- dijo una de las sirvientas que el Príncipe había dispuesto para que ayudaran a su concubina a prepararse para el banquete.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellas?- fue lo primero que dijo Bulma sentándose a la orilla de la cama posando sus pequeños pies en la alfombra roja que tapizaba el piso.

\- Sirvientas personales que tu Vegeta dispuso a tu servicio.- comentó Milk de manera insinuante al mencionarle al Saiyajin a su amiga que bajó la mirada apenada.

\- ¿Sirvientas personales? ¿Para mí?- cuestionó incrédula medio girando su cuerpo para ver el lugar donde él solía descansar en la cama volviéndose con el rostro totalmente rojo.

\- Toda la servidumbre del castillo murmura sobre la esclava científica que ahora es la concubina oficial del futuro Rey.- expuso Milk colocándole la bata a Bulma que se puso de pie dándole la espalda quitándose la sábana.

\- ¿Qué dices?- chilló volteándose posando sus ojos turquesa en las 3 mujeres que permanecía paradas cerca de la entrada de la ducha con sus rostros cabizbajos, amurró sus labios junto a sus cejas delgadas un poco molesta.- Yo sigo siendo una esclava prisionera.- murmuró acercándose a la pelinegra para que ellas no escucharan.

\- Una con privilegios reales Bulma, ahora que el Príncipe te ha elegido para que lo acompañes a su natalicio haz pasado a ocupar un lugar más importante.- confesó la muchacha sonriéndole con alegría.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó más confundida que nunca.

\- Ahora nadie en este asqueroso planeta te toma como una simple esclava, eres como la mujer oficial de Vegeta.- explicó mirando a la muchacha poner mala cara.

\- ¿Mujer?- dijo tirándose una carcajada.- Solo soy su esclava sexual.

\- Deja de ser tan pesimista Bulma.- regañó.- Esta mañana Goku me informó que el mismísimo Príncipe le había ordenado que me enviara a mí y a estas chicas para ayudarte a que te prepares.

\- Es una locura, yo puedo vestirme y peinarme sola.- aseveró cerrando la bata para atar los cordones alrededor de su cintura.

\- Déjate mimar amiga, cualquiera querría estar en tu lugar y gozar de los beneficios de estar con el Príncipe.- comentó empujándola con suavidad con dirección al baño.- Después que te duches tienes que comer algo, yo misma ordené tu desayuno favorito.- agregó llegando con ella hasta la tina con burbujas que la esperaba para relajarla. Se quitó la bata pasándosela a Milk que la tomó con disimulo evitando fijar su vista en el cuerpo de la muchacha que parecía no sentir vergüenza alguna de que ella la viera, eran mujeres claro, pero la pelinegra era más recatada e inhibida con respecto a su desnudes. La chica se adentró al agua y miró a la joven que dejaba la prenda en el colgador a un lado de la bañera.

\- Volveré en media hora.- indicó brindándole una sonrisa para luego salir.

La comida había llegado a los pocos minutos que la peliazul se había adentrado al agua tibia, el carrito lo traía la chica nueva que habían agregado como parte de las esclavas que servían a la cocina recientemente, Milk estaba consciente que había encontrado pronto alguien que la sustituyera debido a su ausencia. Cuando Kakaroto le dijo que debía de preparar a Bulma por órdenes del Príncipe no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, por suerte éste día no se sentía tan mal como los anteriores, quizá debido a que había descansado mucho los días anteriores. Cuando fue a la cocina para ordenar los alimentos para su amiga le presentaron a la chica que había tomado su lugar y que serviría directamente a la peliazul durante su ausencia, según, Goku había dicho a su ex jefa que ella estaba bastante enferma y por eso no podía seguir laborando, su amiga y compañera de cocina se había sorprendido al verla ahí esa mañana, pero le dio la excusa de que sentía un poco mejor.

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- ¡Oh por Kami! ¿Qué haces aquí Milk?- preguntó una de las sirvientas amiga suya al verla entrar en la cocina.

\- Hola Violeta, solo vengo a ordenar los alimentos para la señorita Bulma.- respondió de lo más alegre observando a la chica que se acercó para darle un ligero abrazo, la muchacha era también una terrícola como ella, era de cabello y ojos púrpura, de complextura delgada y piel blanca. Habían congeniado rápidamente al unirlas el mismo sentimiento de lejanía de su planeta hogar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Tu compañero el Saiyajin dijo que no te aparecerías aquí por un buen tiempo.- expuso caminando juntas hasta llegar a la gran mesa donde se preparaban diversidad de platillos, algunas mujeres cortaban lo que parecían verduras, aunque no eran exactamente iguales a las que se consumían en la Tierra, otras rebanaban grandes trozos de carne y algunas más limpiaban lo que iba quedando sucio después de realizar los preparados, el lugar era semejante a la cocina de un restaurante en su astro, solo que ahí era todo más rustico, la gran mesada estaba hecha de piedra liza de color café y las paredes eran verde obscuro del mismo material duro, las luces en el techo de piedra se repartían por todo el sitio dando bastante claridad a la habitación de gran tamaño que daba acceso del lado derecho al comedor de los soldados separados por una muralla con una entrada ovalada.

\- Hoy me siento un poco mejor, pero el Príncipe ha ordenado que atienda a la señorita Bulma y tengo que obedecer.- afirmó mirando a la muchacha que tomó un cuchillo para comenzar a cortar cubos de carne.

\- Me alegro que estés bien.- dijo con total sinceridad troceando el bistec sobre un gran tablón colocado en una de las esquinas sobre el mesón.- ¿Qué prepararemos ahora para ella?- interrogó deteniendo los cortes para fijar su vista en la morena.

\- ¿Aún tienen fruta almacenada de la Tierra?- preguntó sonriendo amable.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Hay para muchos meses.- contestó volviendo a cortar la carne de manera rápida.

\- Bien, entonces será un tazón de fruta picada, zumo de naranja y té verde con un cubo de endulzante, para mí huevos revueltos con zumo de zanahoria.- indicó sabiendo que tenían variedad de alimentos traídos desde su planeta. La chica asintió sonriendo elevando la vista al observar que su jefa se acercaba a ellas.

\- Buenos días señora Yadara.- saludó Milk de manera cortés mirando a la alienígena de piel rosácea, cabello negro corto hasta la barbilla, de cuerpo esbelto y ojos verdes.

\- ¡Milk! Vengo a informarte que tenemos a una nueva chica sustituyendo las funciones que tú realizabas.- comentó la mujer acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Atenderá a la concubina del Príncipe tal y como tú lo hacías.- agregó mirando a la pelinegra que enarcó una ceja interrogativa.- Ven Arian.- llamó girando el rostro al lado derecho, Milk volvió su vista en la misma dirección y pudo visualizar a una joven de cabello verde esmeralda aproximarse. Violeta fijó sus ojos en su ex compañera y le envió una mirada extraña que ella captó rápidamente, la morena solo sonrió a la nueva integrante de la cocina.- Bien, vamos, te mostraré los almacenes donde se guardan todos los alimentos.- habló la jefa dirigiéndose a la ex esclava sexual. Ambas terrícolas vieron desaparecer a las mujeres.

\- ¿Pasa algo con ella?- preguntó en voz baja acercándose a su amiga que seguía viéndola de manera extraña.

\- Algunas de las esclavas rumoran cosas sobre ella.- comentó Violeta en el mismo tono observando sobre su hombro hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca escuchando.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- interrogó intrigada.

\- Bueno, no sé qué tan cierto sea, pero dicen que fue la amante en turno del Príncipe Vegeta.- indicó pasando la lengua por sus labios.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- chilló Milk elevando la voz, por suerte todos estaban concentrados en sus labores y ella retomó el tono bajo.- ¿Sabes qué significa eso verdad?

\- Por supuesto, la prostituta servirá a la concubina oficial del Príncipe hazme el favor.- dijo enojada, por lo que Milk le contaba lo buena y gentil que era Bulma, ella también había aprendido a apreciaba a la chica a pesar de no conocerla en persona.

\- Esto no lo puede saber Bulma.- aseveró la pelinegra pensando en su amiga y en lo triste que sería para ella enterarse de la realidad.

\- Tú estás cerca de ella Milk y eres su mejor amiga, si yo fuera tú si se lo haría saber.- habló volviendo a cortar la carne sobre la tabla de madera retomando el tono normal de su voz.

 _ **Ending Flash Back**_

\- La comida para Bulma está lista.- escuchó Milk decir a Arian que venía entrando con el carrito de alimentos y su entrecejo se arrugó automáticamente.

\- La señorita Bulma.- corrigió golpeado mirando con enojo a la tipa que la observaba con irritación.- Ella es la mujer del Príncipe y debes respetarla, que no se te olvide.- aseveró, definitivamente su amiga no tenía que saber quién era esa mujer.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! Saludándoles una semana más mis queridas chicas.

Estuve un poco decaída que no quería escribir pero sus review me animaron, aunque no recibí tantos como en el anterior capítulo, espero que para éste cap 11 llegue a los 200 comentarios, no es mucho pedir pues es como mi forma de pago por este trabajo no remunerado que hago con todo mi amor para ustedes mis amores :D

Con respecto al capítulo puedo decirles que se van dificultando las cosas para nuestra querida Bulma, Milk ha decido no decirle la verdad sobre su nueva sirvienta, pero de un momento a otro se enterará y esperemos a que su reacción no contribuya a deshacer lo que se ha formado entre nuestros protagonistas. En el próximo cap veremos los sucesos de la fiesta y cómo la peliazul se luce en el natalicio del príncipe n.n

Cualquier duda háganmela saber, saben que contesto siempre y para las chicas que no tienen cuenta puedo responder en el próximo capítulo así que no tienen excusas para no dejarme su review xdxd

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, siempre se me pasan :(

Las quiero mucho, nos leemos hasta la próxima :3 Chain n.n


	12. Asperezas

**CAPITULO XII: Asperezas**

\- ¿La mujer del Príncipe?- interrogó Arian con dudas pues sabía que él tenía una concubina no a una mujer oficial compartiendo su lecho, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de solo imaginar que otra ocupaba tal lugar, ella deseó en ese momento estar el sitio de esa bruja, ser ella a la que todos respetaran y veneraran como lo hacían con esa tipa, había escuchado en la cocina hablar de ella, todo lo que se decía eran cosas buenas, mencionaban que era amable con la servidumbre y muy inteligente pues se trataba de nada más que de la científica que trabajó para el imperio de la mano del jefe de laboratorio y que ahora vivía con Vegeta ¡Maldita, seguramente usó artimañas inmorales para colarse entre las sábanas del heredero y lograr que él la hiciera su mujer!

\- Si, la mujer del futuro Rey.- aclaró una vez más la pelinegra.- Ahora vete, yo me quedo a cargo de esto.- agregó poniendo ambas manos a los lados del carrito, Arian la miró por unos segundos estudiando los rasgos físicos de la tipa, ya la había visto antes en la cocina cuando su jefa se la presentó, pero… ¿Quién era y por qué se empecinaba tanto en que tratara con mesura a la golfa del Príncipe? Yadara no le mencionó en ningún momento el cargo que esa ocupaba, pero sabía que debía de ser alguien de confianza pues trataba directamente con la mujer de su alteza. Por ahora solo le quedaba obedecer, no la conocía y cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una persona que ocupaba un puesto importante dentro del castillo, tenerla en su contra no le convendría si quería llevar a cabo su plan de mantenerse lo más cerca de Vegeta y seducirlo. Se inclinó en una reverencia y salió de la alcoba real totalmente furiosa, por esa estúpida ni tan siquiera había podido ver a la zorra, ya llegaría el momento de verle la cara. Corrió por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una interjección, detuvo sus pasos ahí e inhaló y exhaló agitada recostando su espalda en la pared tratando de regular su respiración, sus ojos ardían percibiendo la humillación que le acaba de hacer esa tonta, elevó su barbilla con orgullo, ella no se daría por vencida hasta conseguir que él pusiera de nuevo sus ojos en ella, sonrió de solo pensar en el hombre, sus encantos era demasiados como para no lograr sus propósitos y tomaría ventaja de ello para poder obtener lo que quería. Retomó su marcha, debía ir directo a la cocina pues tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer por el natalicio del Príncipe, éste era solo el principio del fin.

-Vaya, parece que tienes prisa.- escuchó una voz varonil haciéndola detener sus pasos en seco, se giró sobre sus talones y miró a una muchacho acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó precaria entrecerrando sus ojos detallando la cola del tipo cayendo a cuenta que era un Saiyajin.

\- ¡Soy el Príncipe Tarble estúpida!- bramó elevando la voz señalando el escucho real en su armadura.- Cualquiera reconocería el emblema de realeza mujer idiota.- aseveró parándose frente a ella de manera intimidante y arrogante, Arian abrió sus ojos sorprendida pues no sabía que Vegeta tuviera un hermano y en seguida se inclinó ante él mostrando su respeto.

\- Perdone su majestad.- habló nerviosa irguiéndose para ver al joven que la observaba de manera desdeñosa.

\- Así que tú eres la prostituta con la que mi hermano se revolcaba en el harén.- afirmó mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza, tenía bonita figura, no como él las prefería pero no estaba mal, sus gustos tiraban más hacia las mujeres voluptuosas de grandes senos y curvas prominentes, esa esclava parecía que se alimentaba mal pues estaba bastante delgada.- Escuché hablar de ti, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de toparme contigo.- añadió al tiempo en que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Mi nombre es Arian, y no he sido la prostituta del Príncipe.- expuso arrugando sus cejas sintiendo su cara arder con cólera por el apelativo usado para referirse a su persona, posó sus ojos dorados en los negros del Saiyajin que la veía altivo recorriendo con su mirada su cuerpo de arriba abajo, se sintió incómoda, cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho tratando de cubrir un poco la piel expuesta de su abdomen que se dejaba ver con aquel pequeño top que apenas cubría sus senos.

\- ¿Cómo se le podría llamar entonces a las de tu tipo?- cuestionó con burla. Ella agachó la mirada, notó como sus ojos se humedecieron y un nudo apareció en su garganta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle cualquier clase de insultos a ese imbécil, pero sabía que si lo hacía acabaría pulverizada por faltarle el respeto a la realeza.- Deberías de agradecerme, fui yo quien ordenó que te pusieran al servicio de la terrícola de Vegeta.- confesó y miró como ella volvió sus ojos a él. Minutos atrás había preguntado por ella en la cocina y le dijeron que ahora estaba atendiendo a la científica, no dudó en ir a buscarla, supo que se trataba de la ramera en cuanto la vio entrar a la habitación de su hermano con los alimentos, así que optó por esperar a que saliera para poder charlar con la hembra.

\- ¿Qué?- articuló asombrada por la revelación clavando su mirada en él.

\- Tú y yo podríamos trabajar para un fin en común.- indicó caminando a su alrededor de forma amenazadora.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó temerosa sintiéndose acechada por el jovencito.

\- Conozco a las de tu clase Arian, puedo intuir que anhelas colarte en la cama del heredero para conseguir favores a los que nunca podrías aspirar si te quedas siendo una simple criada de cocina.

\- No yo no…- intentó negar los dichos del pequeño Príncipe.

\- ¡Cállate y escucha!- gritó deteniéndose frente a la chica observando a un lado y a otro verificando que nadie estuviera escuchando lo que iba a decir, luego miró a la femenina frunciendo el ceño.- Aprovecha el puesto en el que te he colocado y haz que mi hermano olvide el capricho que tiene por esa terrícola.- moduló como si las palabras salieran escupidas por su boca, Vegeta estaba demasiado empecinado con esa mujer y sabía perfectamente que eso no le traería nada bueno al imperio Saiyajin, pero más allá de eso tenía recelo con respecto a esa relación, el futuro Rey no podía tener siempre lo que quería así de fácil y él no le pondría fácil la tarea.

\- ¿Qué ganaría usted con eso?- interrogó entusiasmada e interesada en lo que decía el tipo.

\- Discordia, no quiero ver a mi querido hermano tranquilo disfrutando lo que tiene.- respondió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa torcida mirando que la mujer le correspondía de la misma forma, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, sabía que la mujerzuela haría exactamente lo que él le sugirió.

.

.

\- Bulma ¿Haz terminado ya?- entró Milk al cuarto donde la peliazul tomaba su relajante baño de burbujas.

\- Creo que aun no estoy lista.- respondió con su cuello estirado y la cabeza puesta sobre una toalla a la orilla de la tina con sus ojos cerrados. Se sentía demasiado confortada y apacible dentro del agua tibia que acariciaba su piel con delicadeza.

\- Se te hará tarde, tienes que comer algo y luego alistarte para el banquete.- comentó tomando una toalla blanca del pequeño estante colgado en la pared.- Traje mi vestido para que nos arreglemos juntas ¿No te molesta cierto?- cuestionó mirando a la muchacha que abrió sus ojos turquesa para verla.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es fantástico que tu mejor amiga se arregle contigo, me recuerda a mis días en la tierra.- indicó con un deje de tristeza, suspiró irguiéndose mientras paseaba sus palmas por sus brazos enjuagándolos sintiéndose un poco nostálgica al recordar su vida terrícola.- Solía hacer pijamadas con mis compañeras de colegio, cuando crecimos nos reuníamos para prepararnos e ir a fiestas en las que terminábamos un poco ebrias.- expuso sonriendo en tanto se ponía de pie, Milk le acercó la toalla y la cubrió por la espalda devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Espero poder igualar la felicidad que sentías con ellas.- manifestó tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a salir de la tina.

\- Tú compañía es mejor, contigo tengo otra clase de lazos, me has apoyado en los momentos que más he necesitado de alguien que me entienda.- articuló parándose en la alfombra cuadrada que estaba cerca de la bañera mirando a la pelinegra que se acercó para darle un abrazo.

\- Y siempre lo estaré Bulma.- dijo para luego separarse de ella, ambas salieron del pequeño cuarto acercándose a la cama donde el vestido tanto de la peliazul como de Milk estaba dispuestos sobre ésta, la muchacha miró hacia la sala donde las sirvientas recogían las bolsas que ella tenía aún sobre los sofás y el piso, caminó unos pasos hacia el closet y abrió las puertas del lado que estaba vació para virarse posando los ojos en las tres mujeres que detuvieron sus movimientos al percatarse de su presencia.

\- Por favor, acomoden mi guarda ropa en unas perchas y colóquelas dentro.- pidió simpática señalando el interior del armario.- Las demás cosas también pueden organizarlas en éstos estantes.- indicó mirando el sitio pensando en cómo se vería todo ya colocado formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro, que las chicas estuvieran ahí era muy conveniente pues no tendría el trabajo de hacerlo ella y con lo largo que sería ese día no creyó poder ponerle orden a sus compras ese día por sí sola.

\- Está bien señorita Bulma.- asintió una de ellas agachando la cabeza al igual que las demás evitando mirar a los ojos a la mujer del Príncipe, sabían de la reputación sanguinaria y bestial del Saiyajin, realmente temían hacer algo que a su hembra no le gustara, él era con quien menos deseaban tratar de cerca y mucho menos querían hacer enojar, por ello tenían que respetar a la femenina que compartía la cama con él tanto como si se tratara de la reina, sus vidas corría riesgos sirviendo a la muchacha peliazul y rogaban a todos los dioses del universo no cruzarse con el heredero durante el día, con suerte lograrían salir ilesas de la situación, aunque la chica oji turquesa no parecía pedante ni nada petulante por ser la chica que todas anhelaban ser, habían escuchado de muchas mujeres Saiyajin quejarse de la terrícola que Vegeta tenía en su alcoba, ellas no entendían como esas tipas querían estar en el lugar de esa pobre jovencita, seguramente el hombre era un salvaje que la trataba sin contemplaciones, aunque ahora que tenían la oportunidad de acercarse a ella parecía muy relajada y de buen humor, quizá el tipo no era tan malo con ella después de todo.

\- Muchas gracias.- respondió la científica caminado hacia la esquina del lado derecho de la puerta donde se encontraba una caja grande que había obligado a Goku a usar una de sus técnicas para poder trasladarla desde el mercado hacia su habitación, por suerte no habían tenido que caminar hasta el castillo con todo eso, la había dejado ese día que fue de compras en su alcoba usando la teletransportación.- Una de ustedes desempaque lo hay aquí por favor.- dijo de manera amable para dirigirse a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en la cama observando los vestidos.

\- Mientras dormías hoy muy temprano envié los atuendos a lavar y secar.- comentó Milk al ver a su amiga que tomaba el plato de frutas que estaba en el carrito cerca de la cama aproximándose a ella para sentarse en el colchón del otro lado dejando la ropa entre ellas.

\- Vaya que lucen estupendos.- respondió observando los frutos en su platillo que lucían demasiado apetecibles, estaban cortados en pequeños cubos bañados en jalea de fresa y miel, olían fantásticos y no dudo en llevar el primer trozo de sandía a su boca degustando lo dulce que sabía. La chica frente a ella se puso de pie y fue por su plato para tomar nuevamente posición en el mismo lugar, tenían que comer ahí pues las sirvientas trabajaban en la sala organizando las pertenencias de la peliazul. En un momento la pelinegra dirigió la vista hacia el cajón de Bulma que estaba al lado de ella, bajó la mirada reconociendo la prenda erótica que sobresalía un poco de la gaveta semi cerrada del buró, sus mejillas se sintieron acaloradas al instante pues recordó la noche de pasión que su Saiyajin le había dado gracias a que ella también compró un conjunto del mismo diseño solo que en color blanco.

\- Bulma.- articuló en tono bajo sin despegar la vista del conjunto.

\- Si dime.- respondió ella dirigiendo su vista a su amiga mientras masticaba un trozo de piña dulce que disfrutaba con gusto. Milk volvió su mirada a la muchacha que estaba observándola dejando salir el aire lentamente por su boca que inconscientemente sostenía.

\- ¿Qué tal tu noche?- preguntó atrevidamente mordiendo su labio inferior sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada, la peliazul detuvo el movimiento de su boca al masticar captando inmediatamente el rumbo de su conversación, sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente en un tono carmín intenso abriendo un poco más sus ojos bajando la mirada a un punto inespecífico sobre la tela de su vestido, por suerte había despertado por la madrugada sintiéndose incómoda y había decido retirarse la lencería metiéndola en el cajón de su mesita de noche, no quería saber ni como hubiera reaccionado si Milk esa mañana la hubiese encontrado vestida así aun.

\- Bueno, pues me puse esa cosa y te aseguro que cuando Vegeta me vio quedó más que encantado.- expresó para luego tirarse una carcajada.- Seguramente en su vida una mujer tan hermosa como yo le había modelado algo tan sensual.- agregó para tomar otro cubo de fruta y llevarlo a su boca con el tenedor que sostenía con su mano derecha, retornó la mirada hacia la oji azabache que la observaba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y su propia risa desapareció.- Aunque…

\- ¿Aunque?- cuestionó la pelinegra al ver que detuvo sus palabras.

\- Lo noté algo extraño.- expuso recordando la manera en que la había tomado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó curiosa dejando de masticar sus alimentos para poner toda su atención en la peliazul.

\- Parecía apresurado, me tomó un tanto tosco como si quisiera terminar rápido.- aclaró dejando el cubierto sobre el plato.- Creo que se calentó demasiado rápido.- dijo amurrando sus labios, la morena solo se limitó a observar a la muchacha que después de unos segundos le desvió la mirada para ponerse de pie y tomar ahora la taza de té tibio que esperaba por ella en el carrito del desayuno. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero podía asegurar que el Príncipe había tenido algo que ver con esa arpía de Arian, si Bulma lo notó extraño es porque algo no andaba bien y ella como buena amiga lo averiguaría, esa mujer del harén no debía tener buenas intenciones y lo más probable es que quería algo más con el Saiyajin que fue su amante durante algún tiempo. La peliazul no tenía por qué darse cuenta de las bajezas que andaba cometiendo el heredero y mucho menos ahora que esa ramera estaba cerca, no podía creer que asignaran justamente a esa tipa para servir a la chica. Desvió la vista y se sintió un poco mal, ella no tenía que estarle ocultando algo tan importante, pero ahora no podía revelarle la verdad, no arruinaría esa noche con la que tan ilusionada la había visto, aunque el futuro Rey no se mereciera la compañía de la oji turquesa no podía causarle tal dolor a la joven, estaba muy bien sabida que la científica estaba enamora de Vegeta, aunque la femenina no se lo había revelado abiertamente estaba segura que así era, cuando su amiga hablaba del sujeto se le iluminaba su mirada y una sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios, era lo mismo que a ella le pasaba con su amado.

\- Pues mi Goku se sorprendió al verme vestida así, aunque dijo que no tenía idea de qué clase de ropaje era ese.- sonrió nerviosa tratando de desviar la conversación antes de dijera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría al hablar demás, no quería arruinar la felicidad de la chica ahora que parecía que todo iba bien entre el Príncipe y ella.

\- Los hombres son tan despistados que no se dan cuenta cuando una se arregla solo para agradarles y hacen comentarios tontos en agradecimiento.- contestó acompañando con una risa cantarina a su amiga que rió nuevamente ante el comentario.

\- Lo bueno es que terminó diciéndome que me veía hermosa.- indicó la pelinegra mirando a la mujer del Príncipe de manera taimada. Bulma terminó de consumir su té y Milk tomó su café matutino aunque ya para entonces era cerca de las 12 del medio día, las criadas habían terminado de colocar las pertenencias de la peliazul en el closet y sacado un espejo de gran tamaño de la caja que ella había indicado que abrieran junto a un pequeño tocador que ya estaba armado y que también venía con un espejo de menor tamaño en conjunto de un taburete doble bastante cómodo.

\- Señorita Bulma, todo está listo.- indicó una de las muchachas de la servidumbre quedando a unos metros de la cama.

\- Muy bien.- articuló la muchacha poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose hasta la sala donde tenían el mueble.- ¿Pueden colocarlo ahí?- preguntó señalando la pared del lado derecho de la cama que estaba vacía.

\- Por supuesto.- respondieron las chicas al unísono moviendo el artefacto hasta donde su ama les había señalado.- ¿Aquí está bien?- cuestionó una de ellas mirando ligeramente a la peliazul que se acercó para inspeccionar la posición del tocador.

\- Me gusta.- contestó.- Ahora por favor coloquen el espejo de cuerpo entero al lado izquierdo de la puerta cerca del closet y el taburete lo dejan frente al tocador.- habló sosteniendo la taza del té en su mano que dejó en el carrito de la comida, fue hasta el armario y sacó el maquillaje que compró, un perfume, un juego de joyas en una caja negra aterciopelada y otros productos de belleza llevando todo hasta el peinador.- Por fin esta habitación estará completa.- dijo sentándose en el taburete para ordenar sus pertenecías en este. Milk sonrió antes sus dichos y se puso de pie dejando su taza vacía de café en el carro.

\- Bulma.- llamó a la chica que se giró un poco para verla.- Volveré en unos minutos, iré por mis cosas y regreso para que comencemos a prepararnos.- indicó y su amiga asintió para luego volverse terminando de organizar todo sobre la mesa.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo va la lista de los combatientes que se han inscrito al torneo?- preguntó Turles acercándose a Kakaroto que sostenía la hoja de inscripción apoyada en una tabla frente a sus ojos repasando uno a uno los nombres de los contrincantes.

\- Todos los élites están anotados tal como lo ordenó el Rey.- respondió levantando la vista para ver al soldado que observaba la arena de combate, el lugar estaba cerca del palacio, fuera de los límites de la muralla que separaba el castillo del hogar de los pueblerinos.

\- Supongo que estas ansioso por participar.- comentó cruzando sus brazos dirigiendo su atención al Saiyajin mano derecha del Príncipe que lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

\- Así es, quizá más que tu.- habló sabiendo de la obsesión por los combates que su tío tenía, quizá era algo de familia, su padre Bardock también era un aficionado a las batallas y él no se quedaba atrás, esa mañana se había despertado muy temprano para poder entrenar un poco y poner en tono sus músculos, necesitaba estar preparado para luchar con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que demostrar que puesto como sirviente de la realeza era bien merecido y que no por nada era el sujeto de mayor confianza del Príncipe Vegeta.

\- No se te hará fácil ganarme Kakaroto.- indicó con toda la confianza que podía tener en sí mismo sonriendo orgulloso e innegable de su poder de pelea.

\- No estés tan seguro, me he vuelto fuerte durante las últimas misiones.- respondió mirando a Raditz venir hacia ellos.

\- Mi familia reunida, que gusto verlos.- expuso en tono sarcástico abriendo sus brazos como si tuviera las intenciones de darles un fuerte abrazo.

\- Déjate de estupideces.- pronunció Turles mirando a su sobrino mayor sonreír burlonamente.

\- Debo decirles señores, que tienen el torneo perdido una vez se enfrenten a mí.

\- Ni lo sueñes, no me dejaré vencer por ti.- contradijo Kakaroto a su hermano que había vuelto su vista hacia la hoja en su mano.

\- ¿Tú ganarme? No seas ridículo, te venceré a ti, a mi padre y a mí querido tío en menos de lo que creen.- dijo virando sus ojos desde su hermano menor a Turles que lo miraba serio. Kakaroto sonrió engreído, ya le enseñaría a los suyos lo mucho que había aprendido.

.

.

El sudor que perlaba su frente así como el resto de su cuerpo no era para menos, la gravedad aumentada a 50 veces la había dominado hacía bastante tiempo pero no por ello dejaba de ayudarle en sus preparación, el calor se elevaba cada vez que entrenaba a puerta cerrada con el medio gravitatorio activado, sus músculos podían sentir el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el ritmo de los golpes que daba al aire, el invento había resultado ser muy útil y ahora que la mujer llevaría el mismo sistema a una nave podría seguir ejercitándose mientras viajaba aprovechando el tiempo en hacerse más fuerte, su técnica de poder percibir la energía vital a la cual los terrícolas llamaban ki la había aprendido en el planeta hogar de quien ahora era su esclava, ahí habitaban sujetos con poderes de pelea bastante bajos, pero durante su lucha con ellos esto habían demostrado poder sentir la presencia de su contrincante sin la ayuda de un scooter como los de su raza lo hacían, no le había costado nada instruirse en esa habilidad, bastó con analizar a los sujetos que empleaban tal táctica para comprender cómo lo hacían, Kakaroto no se quedó atrás, en cuando se dio cuenta de lo que algunos terrícolas eran capaces de hacer imitó a los tipos y pudo dominar fácilmente aquello, eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de tal cualidad que poseían esos hombres y ahora solo ellos dos podían saber la exactitud de cada ser que conocía en su planeta con tan solo concentrarse en percibir su presencia.

Unos toques en la puerta lo alertaron y supo rápidamente de quien se trataba al notar su ki, el lacayo de su padre no lo interrumpiría por nada pues sabía cuánto le molestaba que lo hicieran perder el tiempo cuando entrenaba, levitó hasta el panel de control de la gravedad haciéndola descender hasta llegar a cero, percibió sus músculos tensos aflojarse y notó rápidamente la ligereza en su cuerpo al instante. Tomó una toalla que estaba sobre el tablero y secó el sudor de su frente y rostro caminando hasta la puerta para abrirla, en seguida miró al soldado inclinarse ante él.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- rugió con el ceño marcado mirándolo con expresión dura.

\- Príncipe Vegeta, dentro de dos horas se celebra el torneo y debe de estar listo para presenciar los combates en su honor.- dijo mirando al Saiya real que rápidamente apretó los dientes irascible.

\- ¿Y me interrumpes para decirme lo que ya sé imbécil?- aseveró molesto intentando no romperle la cara de idiota con la que el soldado lo miraba.

\- No, no… Príncipe no es, no es solo eso, en cuanto esté listo su padre quiere hablar con usted.- trató de decir pero las palabras no lograban salir fluidas de su boca.

\- Vete y no me jodas más con tus tonterías.- dijo para volver a cerrar la puerta frente al rostro del Saiyajin que limpió el sudor de su frente al verse fuera de la mirada rabiosa del Príncipe largándose de ahí tan pronto como sus pies lograron dar los primeros pasos.

Vegeta terminó de quitar el sudor de su pecho y tiró la toalla hacia el piso sujetando la botella de agua que estaba ahí llevándosela a la boca, necesitaba descansar un poco, ducharse y luego vestirse para hacer acto de presencia en la arena de combate.

.

.

\- ¿Está bien así?- preguntó una de las sirvientas que había tomado el largo cabello de la peliazul recogiéndolo en una cola alta dejando caer unos mechones a los costados.

\- No, tampoco me gusta.- confesó un poco abrumada, después que Milk había regresado con su cosas ella aseó sus dientes y se sentó en el banquillo doble frente al tocador para que las muchachas comenzaran a prepararla a ella y a su amiga que tomó asiento a su lado, las otras dos esclavas se ocupaban de arreglar las uñas de las manos de ambas mujeres. La peliazul se miró en el espejo del peinador, no sentía conforme con ninguno de los tres peinados que ya se había probado.

\- Con cualquiera luces genial Bulma, no te martirices tanto, ni que los Saiyajin supieran de estas cosas.- dijo riendo ante su propio comentario pero su amiga no le siguió su broma.

\- No es que luzca mal, solo que no me siento cómoda.- respondió apartando la mano que la esclava sostenía mientras arreglaba sus uñas y soltó su cabello que calló sedoso por su espalda. La otra joven que la peinaba estaba un poco nerviosa, la mujer del Príncipe no quedaba conforme con nada y ya sentía que estallaba contra ella.- Lo dejaré suelto, lo sencillo a veces es lo que más luce.- murmuró irritada acomodando su melena con el cepillo con el que hizo un partido del lado izquierdo y colocó todo su pelo hacia un solo hombro.- ¡Listo!- exclamó mirándose al espejo girando su rostro para observar a Milk buscando su aprobación.

\- Te ves hermosa.- comentó la pelinegra regalándole una sonrisa genuina.

\- ¿Recuerdas que Goku mencionó que habría un combate antes del banquete?- inquirió nuevamente cerrando los ojos mientras una de las muchachas comenzaba a maquillarla al igual que a su amiga.

\- Si.- contestó la chica con los párpados cerrados solamente escuchando la voz de la peliazul.

\- Hay que darnos prisa porque iremos.- indicó decidida.

\- Pero Bulma, el Príncipe Vegeta no te ha dicho que puedes ir.- expuso Milk algo alterada abriendo sus ojos para observar a la joven que sonreía mientras se dejaba poner la base de maquillaje en el rostro.

\- Quiero verlo luchar.- respondió convencida de sus propias palabras sintiéndose un poco nerviosa porque saldría de esa habitación sin su consentimiento, pero valdría la pena escaparse un rato por ir a observarlo en lucha, nunca había tenido la oportunidad ni tan siquiera de mirarlo entrenar en la cámara de gravedad que le habían construido junto con su padre en la sala de entrenamiento principal.

.

.

\- Padre.- saludó Tarble llegando hasta el lado del Rey que se encontraba sentado en el trono provisional instalado frente a la arena de combate lista para recibir a los luchadores que se enfrentarían para demostrar la supremacía de su raza.

\- Hijo ¿Dónde está Vegeta? Está por comenzar el torneo.- comentó mirando a toda la multitud de Saiyajines que se hallaban sentados a los alrededores del sitio de batalla, el evento era de carácter público, los tercera clase e incluso esclavos habían asisto para presenciar los combates que dentro de unos minutos comenzarían.- Le solicité hablar con él antes de que den inicio los enfrentamientos e hizo caso omiso a mi llamado.- habló con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el frente observando a algunos soldados hacer calentamiento en el centro de la plataforma.

\- Mi querido hermano siempre desobedeciéndote.- respondió Tarble posando sus orbes obscuras hacia el mismo punto donde el monarca veía.

\- Y tu siempre expeliendo basura gusano.- gruñó Vegeta llegando para ocupar el trono de menor tamaño que estaba al lado derecho de su padre.

\- Feliz natalicio 19 hermano.- escupió el joven Príncipe mirando con recelo al heredero que lo fulminó con la mirada, Tarble ignoró la penetrante mirada sobre él y decidió tomar asiento al lado izquierdo de su progenitor, sentía tanta rabia de no tener ni la mitad de poder de uno de los Saiyajin élites que servían a su hermano para poder inscribirse en el torneo, Vegeta tenía razón en burlarse siempre de su bajo nivel de pelea, parecía que no llevaran la misma sangre, pero sabía que ambos eran hijos de la misma reina que hace tiempo había fallecido de una enfermedad fulminante. El monarca tampoco los había criado ni entrenado de una forma distinta, alguna vez le pregunto a su padre qué si los había entrenado de diferente manera pero el gobernante le dio un rotundo no, solamente era que él no tenía habilidades para la lucha, era un completo fracaso en ese aspecto y aunque fuera de mente privilegiada no solo eso se necesitaba para sobresalir en su planeta, sobre todo en su raza pues todos los que mostraban nulidad a la hora de pelear eran recluidos y discriminados por los más fuertes, a él le había costado ganarse un lugar en Vegitasei pero ante cualquier cosa le fue difícil tener la aprobación de su padre, aunque ahora que se dedicaba a las cuestiones diplomáticas del planeta sabía que tenía un sitio que ocupar, no obstante, en casos como éstos en donde se enfrentaban demostrando su poder salía sobrando.

La batalla sería de estilo campal, más de 30 guerreros se encontraban en la enorme plataforma donde lucharían unos con otros y mientras no salieran del límite del espacio asignado para moverse o se dieran por vencidos el último que quedara de pie dentro de la arena sería el que se enfrentaría al Príncipe. Kakaroto que se había ocupado de organizar todo siendo la mano derecha de Vegeta dio la señal para comenzar al ver que todos estaban presentes y que una gran multitud proclamaba el inicio de la batalla. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, unos se elevaron en el aire y algunos se lanzaron contra los demás para una disputa cuerpo a cuerpo, cada quien ponía en práctica sus propias habilidades mientras la realeza observaba a los soldados atacar con habilidad totalmente orgullosos de su raza guerrera, Raditz y Kakaroto vencieron rápidamente a varios Saiyas del lado de la plataforma donde se encontraban en tanto Nappa se deshacía de unos cuantos más del otro lado mostrándose sobresalientes en la lucha al igual que Turles que se mantuvo al centro.

.

.

\- ¡Oh Kami! Milk se no está haciendo tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo de ver aunque sea la mitad del torneo.- comentó Bulma arreglando la falda de su vestido mirándose al espejo, estaba de espalda a éste y se había girado para detallar la prenda que la hacía ver elegante resaltando las curvas de su cuerpo.

\- Solo falta un último detalle.- respondió la morena sacando de la pequeña maleta de su maquillaje una cajita de tamaño mediano, la peliazul viró los ojos poniendo atención a lo que su amiga hacía y la miró sacar un collar que dejó sobre el tocador para cerrar la cajita azul aterciopelada con cuidado volviéndola a guardar, a ella le pareció un tanto curiosa la manera en que la chica tomó el objeto acariciando con el pulgar el dije sencillo verde esmeralda que colgaba de la cadena color dorado, desvió su escudriño a sus labios donde la muchacha formó una sonrisa enternecida.- Mira Bulma, Goku me lo regaló ayer, me dijo que en cuanto la había visto pensó en mí y no dudó en comprármelo para que lo luciera hoy, fue hermoso cuando él mismo lo colocó en mi cuello.- indicó emocionada mostrándole la joya nada ostentosa a la femenina que se acercó para tomar la gargantilla y verla de cerca.

\- Es hermoso Milk.- articuló sintiendo un poco de envidia, no de la mala claro estaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste y vacía, sabía que Vegeta nunca haría algo así por ella por mucho interés que tuviera en su persona, tenía muy claro que su fascinación por ella se limitaba al carácter sexual y por mucho que estuviera enamorada del Saiyajin no podía hacerse esa clase de ilusiones, Goku a pesar de ser un guerrero tenía un corazón menos orgulloso que el del Príncipe, miraba a Milk con cariño, cosa que ella no podía esperar jamás de parte del heredero por mucho que le doliera esa era la realidad. Bulma mordió su labio inferior sintiendo ganas de llorar, no se merecía tener esa clase de hombre a su lado, era una terrícola con sentimientos erradicados en el amor, era apasionada y cariñosa pero esas eran cosas que al Saiya real nunca le importarían aunque se lo demostrara con sus atenciones, él la tomaba solo porque le gustaba su cuerpo, para el hombre solo significaba un objeto en el cual él podía ahogar sus instintos bajos y por más que el tipo pusiera a su disposición toda la fortuna de la que seguramente era dueño al ser el futuro Rey ella no sería feliz, tocó su propio collar de diamantes caros que colgaba de su cuello sonriendo débilmente feliz por su amiga que tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien que correspondía a sus sentimientos en ese planeta de salvajes. Sus ojos se humedecieron y evitando mirar a la pelinegra le entregó la joya que Milk tomó poniéndose de pie para colocarla en su cuello en tanto se observaba al espejo, no notó el cambio de humor en la oji turquesa que caminó hasta el baño para quitar unas lágrima que bajaron de sus ojos evitando estropear su maquillaje.

\- Estoy lista Bulma.- gritó la muchacha desde el tocador, Bulma intentó tragar y deshacer el nudo que sentía en su garganta antes de responder, sonrió para sí misma viendo su reflejo en el pequeño espejo colgado arriba del lavabo e intentó poner su mejor cara, su amiga no debía enterarse de que no era feliz con esa vida tan llena de carencias afectivas que llevaba al lado del Príncipe, no quería arruinar la alegría que la pelinegra mostraba y se guardó para sí misma su sentimiento de vacío. La peliazul salió con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios suspirando profundo, dejando escapar con ello las ganas de llorar que sentía por su desdicha.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde se está celebrando el torneo?- preguntó al salir del baño mirando a una de las esclavas que les había ayudado a arreglarse.

\- Frente al castillo señorita, saliendo por la puerta principal enfrente puede verse una gran muralla que rodea este lugar y traspasando la entrada se encuentra la plataforma de luchas.- explicó la joven haciendo gestos con sus manos recordando el lugar donde había visto que estaban organizando el evento.

\- Conozco los alrededores e imagino donde puede ser.- habló Milk que había olvidado completamente preguntarle a su compañero la dirección exacta de dónde se darían los combates.

\- Vamos.- articuló sonriendo la peliazul mirando a su amiga mostrando sus blancos dientes.- Pueden retirarse muchachas, gracias por todo.- dijo para posar sus ojos en las sirvientas que se inclinaron levemente ante ella.

\- Fue un placer señorita.- respondieron al mismo tiempo para luego salir dejando solas a las chicas que abandonaron la habitación minutos después.

Los pasillos parecían vacíos y aunque nunca había recorrido el lugar se le hizo extraño que estuvieran desolados, mordió su labio inferior siguiendo a su amiga que sí conocía gran parte del sitio, llegaron hasta un punto donde habían 4 interjecciones en las que la peliazul se detuvo haciendo que la morena hiciera lo mismo girándose para verla cuando escuchó el sonido de los tacones de la oji turquesa parar.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó volviéndose hacia la femenina que parecía dudar en si avanzar o no.

\- ¿Estás segura de adónde vamos?- cuestionó insegura mirando hacia los demás pasillos que daban en las 4 direcciones.

\- Claro Bulma.- respondió riéndose en una carcajada cantarina.- Date prisa.- agregó tomándola de la mano para bajar unas largas escaleras que daban a la primer planta, la peliazul estaba un poco asustada, nunca había visitado esa parte del castillo, lo único que conocía eran los calabozos, el laboratorio, el almacén y su nueva habitación donde trabajaría en la construcción de la nave de Vegeta. Llegaron al final de las gradas y luego a unos metros adelante miró la gran puerta que daba hacia afuera, salieron descendiendo unos escalones más hasta caer en el camino de concreto que las llevaba hasta la entrada en la gran muralla que se levantaba imponente rodeando el castillo. Milk prácticamente la estaba arrastrando pues la jalaba para que se diera prisa, pero aunque ella quisiera sentirse tranquila estaba un poco exacerbada por la reacción que él tendría al verla en el evento. Los soldados que estaban en la puerta de ingreso las detuvieron pero uno de ellos reconoció a la mujer del soldado Kakaroto y las dejó pasar, el que estaba del otro lado observó a las hembras que lucían demasiado apetecibles a sus ojos. La chica de cabello turquesa debía ser alguna concubina de los guerreros élite pensaron ambos tipos mirándolas alejarse intuyendo que se dirigían a la celebración.

\- ¡Mira Bulma!- exclamó la pelinegra señalando frente a ella. Bulma observó multitud de seres sentados en los asientos rodeando la plataforma, llegaron hasta allí y entraron buscando un lugar vació que encontraron por suerte al frente de la arena de combate.- ¡Cielo santo!- gritó Milk al reconocer a su compañero en el centro de batalla luchando contra su hermano Raditz, la peliazul estaba un poco ida oyendo a su amiga exaltarse sin prestarle mayor importancia, notaba su estómago apretujado y los latidos de su corazón acelerado, paseó sus ojos por todo el sitio donde se estaban llevando a cabo las peleas, reconoció a Goku, al soldado que luchaba con él y miró a otro más que tenía un parecido muy grande al marido de su amiga, no reparó demasiado en los golpes que se propinaban y siguió escudriñando el sitio mirando a una variedad de razas gritar emocionadas al ser espectadores del torneo. No detuvo sus ojos demasiado en ellos y sintió a su pecho oprimirse cuando su vista reparó al frente, ahí estaba él, junto al Rey y al pequeño Príncipe con su mirada puesta en los soldados que se enfrentaban.

\- ¡Sí!- chilló Milk poniéndose de pie al ver que Goku había sido el ganador del combate, la peliazul volvió su vista hacia la arena y miró al Saiyajin de rodillas respirando agitadamente, solo él estaba dentro de la plataforma mientras otro sujeto que no conocía se ponía de pie fuera del campo de batalla.

\- ¡El ganador es Kakaroto!- gritó una hembra Saiya que se encontraba cerca de ellas junto a otras que hasta ahora el par de chicas terrícolas notaron.

Vegeta sonrió cuando miró a su mano derecha asestar el último golpe a Broly que se mantuvo en un buen nivel casi igualando al de Kakaroto, ahora lucharía contra él, no podía estar más satisfecho por el resultado. Tomarían diez minutos para que el soldado entrara al tanque de regeneración y reuniera nuevamente las energía perdidas, no se enfrentaría a él ahora que se encontraba un tanto agotado, Goku se dirigió hasta el depósito que había sido llevado hasta ahí entrando rápidamente en este, deseaba con todas sus ansias tener una batalla ya mismo con el heredero que se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro.

\- En diez minutos estaremos en batalla Príncipe.- comentó al verlo acercarse y su superior simplemente sonrió con soberbia, ahora él le demostraría a su pueblo que tan fuerte era cerrándola la boca a su estúpido padre que hace tiempo lo había dejado muy debajo de su poder de pelea. Suspiró quitando su capa al ver como el tanque se llenó de líquido dejando el cuerpo del guerrero totalmente sumergido y movió su cabeza de lado haciendo tronar sus vertebras acucioso por pelear.

\- Hijo, espero que nos des un buen espectáculo.- comentó el Rey llegando hasta él.

\- Te sorprenderás dentro de poco.- respondió Vegeta altanero abriendo y cerrando sus puños enguantados liberando la tensión en sus manos. La computadora en el aparato sonó minutos después y uno de los esclavos científicos encargados de los tanques de regeneración presionó unos botones haciendo que este se vaciara y abriera la compuerta para dejar salir al soldado totalmente recuperado. El Príncipe se giró esperando que su mano derecha se vistiera con un traje nuevo cuando de pronto percibió una minúscula energía entre la multitud dirigiendo sus ojos hasta el ki, sus ojos cayeron sobre ella, ella que estaba a unos 15 metros de él, automáticamente frunció el ceño cuando observó su cabello turquesa resaltar entre las negras cabelleras de las Saiyajin que notó cerca de éstas y gruñó por lo bajo ¡Quién mierda le había autorizado que asistiera al combate! La observó detalladamente, estaba ataviada con una prenda roja y llevaba su melena suelta, sus orbes ónice repararon en la pierna blanquecina que sobresalía por la abertura casi al centro que tenía su atuendo y eso lo sulfuró más ¡La humana se había salido de su alcoba sin su maldito permiso! ¡Oh! ¡Sí que la castigaría! Dio un paso sin pensarlo para ir por ella y sacarla de ahí.

\- Bien Vegeta, comencemos.- escuchó la voz de Kakaroto a sus espaldas que estaba poniéndose la armadura nueva haciéndolo concentrarse enteramente en la lucha que estaba por iniciar, apretó su mandíbula con enojo dándole un último vistazo a la terrícola y levitó hasta el centro de la plataforma poniéndose en posición de combate frente al que ahora era su rival, la multitud se emocionó gritando sobresaltada al ver al Príncipe Saiyajin situado en el campo de batalla listo para combatir. Por ahora tenía que enfrascarse en la pelea, ya tendría tiempo de reprender a la mujer por su rebeldía.

Bulma observó como el Saiyajin real alzó vuelo junto a Goku hasta posicionarse en el centro de la arena, mordió su labio inferior cuando ambos hombres se lanzaron uno contra otro, se sujetó de la barandilla que separaba los asientos del sitio de batalla y apretó sus manos en esta observando a los hombres elevarse en el aire, dio un brinco asustada cuando miró al élite impactar contra el piso haciendo un enorme agujero y giró su rostro para ver a Milk que estaba con la vista al frente viendo lo que pasaba, parecía un poco ida a lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero la entendía, mirar a Vegeta actuar de esa manera tan brutal era algo impactante, nunca había presenciado algo así, sabía que esos sujetos eran fuertes, pero cuando purgaron su planeta ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ver cómo asesinaron a las personas a su alrededor pues se había escondido con su familia en el sótano de la corporación capsula, de nada les había servido ya que esos malditos de todas maneras los localizaron sacándolos a rastras y los llevaron hasta una nave enorme donde los transportaron a Vegitasei, ella en ese momento solo pudo escuchar los gritos despavoridos de la gente que trataba de huir de esos salvajes, percibió además los ruidos ensordecedores a causa de las explosiones que se generaban por los ataques de energía que ellos lanzaban pero no pudo ver ninguno de cerca, solo a los lejos pudo apreciar las iluminaciones que se levaban hasta el cielo. Ahora se arrepentía de haber asistido para ver Vegeta combatir, los sentimientos de recelo y odio a su raza estaban volviendo al recordar como su planeta fue saqueado y seguramente hasta eliminado del universo una vez que esos idiotas tomaron todo lo que quisieron de él. Volvió su rostro hacia el frente y ambos sujetos ya no estaban, volvió a ver a su amiga que miraba hacia arriba y ella dirigió la mirada al mismo sitio detallando a los guerreros lanzarse golpes que cada vez que impactaban contra el otro la tierra temblaba ligeramente por la fuerza de estos. Se sentó un poco contrariada, el cuerpo del Príncipe se movía con agilidad esquivando las patadas que Goku le arrojaba hasta que en un momento los perdió de vista, buscó por todos lados y aparecieron cerca del lado donde ellas se hallaban, viró sus orbes turquesa para ver la reacción de las Saiyajin que en vez de asustarse como ella miraban el evento con una sonrisa en el rostro, escuchó un grito en el cielo, era la voz de Vegeta que pronuncio unas palabras y percibió los gritos por parte de la multitud que se levantó con conmoción de sus asientos, ella posó rápidamente la mirada en los combatientes al tiempo en que un gran resplandor iluminó todo el sitio seguido de un sonido ensordecedor haciéndola cerrar los ojos . Cuando la iluminación abandonó el sitio dejando ver a los guerreros se pudo notar al Príncipe levitando en el aire respirando entrecortadamente aún con sus manos al frente y a Goku tirado en el piso de espaldas fuera de la plataforma, el lugar donde había caído después de recibir de lleno el ataque destello final de Vegeta había desintegrado el suelo donde él yacía tirado, Kakaroto apenas y pudo contrarrestar el ataque lanzando una bola de energía a éste pero el poderoso rayo destructivo que se descargó sobre su cuerpo terminó dominándolo dejando al heredero como ganador del torneo organizado en su honor. La peliazul se acercó a Milk que llevó una de sus manos a su pecho temiendo por su compañero que no se movía del sitio donde había impactado.

\- ¡Bulma!- chilló afligida volviendo a ver a su amiga que tenía los ojos puestos en la arena de combate.

\- Tranquila Milk, él estará bien.- respondió sin verla, estaba un poco sorprendida observando a Vegeta descender hasta pisar la plataforma.

\- ¡Nuestro Príncipe Vegeta ha vencido!- vociferó una Saiyajin al lado de las muchachas, Bulma volvió su vista hacia la mujer de cabello oscuro arrugando sus delgadas cejas y amurrando sus labios al escucharla, no le agradó para nada que se dirigiera a su hombre de manera tan propia.

\- ¡Mi Goku está bien!- gritó la pelinegra sonriendo en el instante en que el soldado se puso de pie. Vegeta caminó hasta a él cruzando sus brazos cuando se detuvo a un metro de este sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- ¡Maldición! No me esperaba ese ataque tan potente.- dijo el Saiyajin poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

\- Eres un insecto.- respondió de buena manera el Príncipe para darse la vuelta altanero, había logrado su objetivo, demostrarle a todos la magnitud de su poder de pelea y lo había conseguido de la mejor manera mostrándole uno de sus mejores ataques a toda la población, les hizo ver que no por nada era el futuro rey del planeta. Tarble y el monarca levitaron hasta el heredero parándose frente a él a su encuentro, el soberano no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su vástago, sabía que siempre se esforzaba por lograr ser el más poderoso y ahora lo había dejado más que claro.

\- Serás un buen Rey hijo.- moduló mirándolo que solo formó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro para pasarle de lado. El Príncipe menor no articuló palabra alguna limitándose solamente a observar a su hermano, su semblante era relajado y normal externamente, pero por dentro quería estallar de la rabia y envidia que recorría cada centímetro de sus células guerreras, el maldito Vegeta se había ganado un lugar más elevado del que ya se encontraba ahora y sobre todo consiguió que su mismísimo padre lo adulara al ver la demostración tan grande de sus capacidades en esa lucha contra el ganador del torneo, el mal nacido ahora tenía una verdad más en su boca para usarla contra sí y restregarle a cada momento que él solamente era una miserable escoria inservible ¡Mil veces maldito era él! Suspiró ligeramente tratando de no descontrolarse y gritarle todo lo que pensaba.

\- Bien hecho Kakaroto.- escuchó que dijo su padre y saltó su mirada de la espalda de Vegeta que caminó lejos de ellos hacia el soldado que pudo soportar la enorme descarga de energía en su cuerpo, incluso su scooter había estallado cuando ese ataque se formó en las palmas de las manos de su hermano que acumuló toda su energía vital para crear el mortal rayo.

\- Rey.- saludó el élite haciendo una reverencia recibiendo con gratitud su cumplido.

La científica junto a su amiga se encontraban más aliviadas al ver que todo había pasado, ahora el Rey y el Príncipe menor se encontraban hablando con Goku en el centro de la arena de combate, Bulma había perdido de vista a Vegeta al momento en que un par de Saiyajin se acercaron a ellas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Milk?- preguntó uno de los hombres, la peliazul solo se limitó a ver el intercambio de palabras sintiendo la vista del otro puesta sobre ella, era el hombre que vio luchar junto a los demás en la plataforma cuando ellas llegaron, tenía un parecido sorprendente al marido de su amiga, solo que este se notaba mayor.

\- Vine a ver los combates Raditz ¿No es obvio?- respondió la femenina un poco enojada, el hermano mayor de Goku siempre estaba haciéndole comentarios pesados haciendo referencia a su raza terrícola débil e inútil y ahora venía a hablarle cortésmente como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¿Nos salió brava la terrícola eh?- expresó el otro sujeto apartando sus ojos de la científica para ver a la pelinegra que tenía el ceño fruncido observando de manera retadora a ambos Saiyajin. - ¿Y ésta hermosa hembra pertenece a algún harén?- agregó volviendo a posar su oscura e intimidante mirada en la muchacha.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- cuestionó furiosa la peliazul sabiendo que el tipo preguntaba de una manera sutil sino era una vulgar ramera.

\- Es la concubina del Príncipe.- contestó Raditz prestando atención a la hembra que por mucho tiempo vio en el laboratorio cuando él hacía sus rondas en el castillo y aprovechaba para espiarla de vez en cuando, ahora ella lucía apetecible ataviada en esa prenda roja que resaltaba sus atributos. Turles arqueó una ceja al escuchar la aclaración de su sobrino y sonrió pervertido con descaro mirando directamente la pierna de la mujer que se dejaba ver por la abertura de su vestido.

\- Con que la hembra del Príncipe ¿A él le importará que la toque?- comentó con socarronería, Bulma se sintió extremadamente incómoda al ver al hombre dar un paso hacia ella quedando a medio metro de distancia.

\- Ya déjala en paz Turles.- se entrometió Milk poniéndose a un lado de la peliazul al tiempo en la tomó de su antebrazo para empujarla al lado contrario del Saiyajin sin dejar de verlo con expresión de fastidio, sabía lo propasados que podían ser esos tipos que no se parecían nada al carácter de su compañero, a veces la hacían dudar de sus lazos de sangre pues eran de carácter totalmente distinto.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?- vociferó Vegeta levitando tras la peliazul que dio un brinquito asustada al escuchar su imponente voz, el heredero miró a los soldados amenazador y éstos hicieron una reverencia ante el Príncipe que descendió frente a las terrícolas.- ¡LARGO!- gritó dirigiéndose a los Saiyajin que sin mirarlo se dieron la vuelta para retirarse, Bulma que se había girado soltándose del agarre de Milk dio un paso hacia él al reparar en una cortada que tenía en su mejilla izquierda, sin pensarlo un sentimiento de preocupación la inundó al verlo con la mitad de su armadura rota y el hombro de la parte superior de su traje spandex ya no estaba.

\- ¡Kami! ¿Te duele?- interrogó alzando su mano hasta poder tocar con su dedo índice y medio la cortada ignorando por completo la pregunta del hombre, las Saiyajin que estaban cerca pusieron la atención en las femeninas que había ignorado cuando las vieron llegar, el Príncipe se había acercado a esas tipas y corrido a los soldados solo para quedarse a solas con las mujeres, alguna vez habían notado a la de cabello negro con Kakaroto, pero la otra de melena turquesa era totalmente nueva a sus ojos, seguramente era alguna prostituta del futuro Rey. Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo aún más al ver la acción de la humana y apartó su mano que lo tocaba de un golpecito en su muñeca.

\- ¿Es que acaso la mujer de Kakaroto te convenció para que me desobedeciera?- cuestionó posando su mirada furiosa sobre la pelinegra que cambió su expresión a una de temor cuando se dio cuenta de lo abrumadora que solía ser la sola presencia y mirada del Príncipe.

\- ¡No! Si vas a culpar a alguien que sea a mí, fue mi idea.- respondió Bulma con determinación antes de que el Saiya tomara represalias contra su amiga que no tenía nada que ver con que ella se haya salido de la alcoba sin su permiso. Vegeta volvió su vista a la humana posando sus ojos en el escote del atuendo de la hembra y la recorrió con la mirada por un segundo pudiendo notar que lucía bastante atractiva, Goku se apareció en ese instante junto a su hembra.

\- ¡Kakaroto! ¡Llévate a esta esclava insensata ahora y déjala en donde debería de estar!- rugió girándose sin esperar a que ella se defendiera, la terrícola estúpida salía a solas un momento y los pendejos de sus soldados ya estaban como animales en celo sobre ella, había podido notar la mirada que los sujetos le dedican a su propiedad un momento antes de que ellos lo notaran llegar; apretó su mandíbula con fuerza con solo recordarlo, la haría pagar su desobediencia en cuanto se encontrara a solas con ella.

\- Vamos Bulma, no hagamos enojar más al Príncipe.- indicó su amigo caminando junto a su hembra y a la científica que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el recorrido hasta llegar nuevamente a la alcoba de Vegeta, ahora que lo pensaba mejor fue una mala idea haber querido ir a presenciar el evento, al fin y al cabo él no la había invitado y eso quería decir que no la quería en ese lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Amiga ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Milk una vez la peliazul abrió la puerta para adentrarse a la recámara, Bulma se dio media vuelta y posó sus orbes turquesa en ella para asentir, la pelinegra pudo notar el ánimo decaído de la muchacha pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, sabía que aunque el Saiyajin real atentara contra la peliazul ella no estaba en posición para rechistar pues aunque fuera la mujer de la mano derecha del heredero seguía siendo una mujer presa en un planeta que no era el suyo y nunca lo sería, su palabra no tenía validez. La joven miró a la pareja retirarse y entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, cuando se vio dentro pudo respirar profundo y dejar salir el aire que creía estancado en sus pulmones. Se encaminó hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó agachándose para quitar sus zapatos, sus pies dolían después de todo lo que tuvo que andar. Cuando la puerta se abrió ella se irguió por inercia y pudo ver al Príncipe entrar con el entrecejo totalmente marcado cerrando con golpe, ella se puso de pie sin despegar la mirada del tipo observando cómo bloqueó la entrada con su huella palmar para luego poner sus orbes negras y penetrantes sobre su desprotegido ser.

\- ¿¡Así que a mi esclava cautiva le gusta desobedecer mis mandatos no!?- cuestionó él con furia avanzando hacia ella con pasos firmes y largos, ella dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio cuando escuchó su gruesa y potente voz articular aquellas palabras haciendo que un escalofrió impávido recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

\- No pienses así.- logró decirle cuando fue tomada con rudeza por la cintura, ella pudo mirar de cerca la expresión irascible que delataba el estado de ánimo del Saiyajin y supo con seguridad que no había hecho bien con salir de la recámara, Vegeta arrugó con desaire su nariz y apretó la mandíbula cuando reparó en la mirada pavorosa de la terrícola.

\- ¡Que acceda a tus caprichos no significa que puedes transgredir mis órdenes!- vociferó furioso frente al rostro porcelánico de la hembra apretando su agarre en su cintura menuda que con sus grandes manos la cubría casi a su totalidad.

\- Vegeta, no me hagas daño.- pidió ella en tono suplicante colocando sus manos en su pecho sobre la armadura destruida que el hombre llevaba puesta.

\- ¡Príncipe Vegeta para ti esclava caprichosa!- expresó en el mismo tono golpeado sin dejar de verla y de un movimiento certero le dio la vuelta dejándola de espaldas a él, bajó su vista juiciosa pudiendo reparar en el atuendo que ella traía puesto ya que en la arena de combate no había podido apreciarla con detenimiento, descendió su escudriño observando el escote cuadrado del vestido que dejaba descubierta la espalda de la chica hasta su cintura diminuta acentuándola y haciéndola lucir esbelta con las caderas más anchas, se miraba realmente atractiva y apetecible, sonrió perverso curvando sus labios en una sonrisa ladina y deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de la femenina hasta llegar a sus glúteos redondos y suaves, la científica se quedó quieta sintiendo los toques envilecidos del hombre tras ella evitando hacer cualquier movimiento, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios esperando las segundas intenciones. Sin esperar más, el heredero estrujó entre sus dedos la prenda que cubría el trasero de su esclava subió la tela hasta su cadera empujando desde ese punto a la peliazul contra el apoya brazos del sofá en la sala dejando sus nalgas expuestas a su pupila obscura lúbrica, escudriñó sin reparo la prenda semitransparente que cubría cada una de las piernas de la mujer haciéndola lucir más que apetecible provocando que su saliva se acumulara en su boca y de un solo tirón agarró su ropa íntima arrancándosela, sujetó la muñeca izquierda de la chica y la sostuvo a sus espaldas bajando con su mano libre su pantalón.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué haces?- chilló ella cuando notó que la despojó de su braguita e intentó darse la vuelta pero él no se lo permitió apretando el aferre en su mano que ella sintió arder.

\- ¡Voy a enseñarte que mis órdenes son inquebrantables!- rugió tomando su miembro endurecido dirigiéndolo a la entrada de la muchacha para penetrarla en una sola embestida certera que hizo que ella diera un salto al sentirse invadida de esa manera tan ruda.

\- ¡Me duele!- gritó percibiendo la masculinidad en su interior comenzar a entrar y salir sin delicadeza, Vegeta sujetó su otra muñeca manteniéndola inmóvil en la misma posición en tanto aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas hundiéndose por completo en la intimidad caliente que se comenzó a humedecer con cada roce. La peliazul notó como cada embestida dolía y a pesar de que intentó zafarse solo consiguió que él la tomara con más brusquedad, como se arrepentía en esos momentos haber tenido la brillante idea de salir de esa alcoba sin su consentimiento.- ¡Basta, me duele!- volvió a decir con un nudo en su garganta que hizo que su voz saliera quebrada, ella agachó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sus lágrimas salieron indeliberadamente rodando por sus mejillas hasta caer en el piso, el maldito Saiyajin la estaba lastimando nuevamente como en un principio y el sentimiento de rabia contra él volvió ¡Ella no se merecía bajo ninguna circunstancia ser tratada como a una vulgar ramera!

Vegeta escuchó su voz temblorosa y detuvo sus embistes en ese momento odiándose a sí mismo por dejarse controlar por los celos y la cólera que lo invadió al verla cruzar palabra con sus inútiles soldados, lo último que quería era lastimar la frágil criatura que tenía a su merced. Salió de ella y la giró encontrándose con los ojos turquesa de su esclava húmedos mientras que la lágrimas bajaban por sus mejilla, la peliazul agachó la mirada evitando verlo arrugando sus delgadas cejas, sentía vergüenza y pena de sí misma porque él la trataba de esa forma ¿Es que acaso no comprendía que ella solo quería verlo luchar? ¿Tan difícil era entender que salió de esa habitación sin tener segundas intenciones? El Príncipe la tomó de los glúteos subiéndola sobre el apoya brazos del sillón dejándola sentada de frente a él, su mirada reparó en sus carnosos labios y no dudó en besarla, quería aliviar su dolor de alguna manera, en ningún momento pensó en abusarla nuevamente ¡Solo quería demostrarle quien mierda mandaba allí! Bulma pudo percibir el cambio en su tacto notando que la acariciaba todo lo contrario hace unos minutos atrás, sintió la mano de él en su espalda rosar sus dedos enguantados por toda su piel y su boca succionar con pasión sus labios haciendo que se relajara instantáneamente, elevó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello del hombre aceptando sus besos correspondiéndole con el juicio tan perspicaz que tenía hace momentos completamente nublado, rindiéndose a sus suaves y delicados mimos. El joven le abrió sus piernas lentamente rozando con su otra mano el interior de uno de sus muslos, dirigió su erección a su centro y volvió a hundirse en ella de manera lenta sin soltar su boca. La hembra entre sus brazos inició un vaivén encontrando su cadera contra la suya haciendo más que placentera la unión de sus cuerpos, dejó de besarla descendiendo para lamer su cuello lechoso manteniendo las embestidas lentas pero profundas deleitándose de su cuerpo menudo caliente y excitado.

\- ¡Ohhh Vegeta!- gimió ella en un suspiro al notar la boca de él tomar uno de sus pezones endurecidos haciendo que arqueara la espalda dándole con ello mayor acceso a sus senos necesitados de su atención que él correspondió con succiones. El muchacho deslizó ambas palmas por sobre la ropa de la femenina y la acercó hacia él estrechándola contra su cuerpo incrementando la velocidad de sus penetraciones, se sentía en la gloria entre las piernas de la terrícola y verla gozar solo provocaba que su fogosidad se acrecentara, Bulma se abrazó a él sintiendo el calor aumentar con cada movimiento y escondió su rostro en su cuello gimiendo descontrolada entre sus brazos meneando con mayor rapidez su pelvis buscando desesperada un mayor contacto, el Príncipe se regocijó de cada sensación al sentirse rodeado con fuerza en el interior ardiente de la mujer.

\- ¡Vegeta ahhh!- gritó enterrando sus uñas en los brazos del hombre que la sostenía por la espalda. El joven no esperó más y aceleró el ritmo sintiendo como el inicio de su miembro chocaba en el interior de la terrícola provocando que se liberara en una última arremetida profunda dentro de su mujer, notó como su rabia se había esfumado para ese momento. Escuchó a la chica respirar entrecortadamente tratando de tomar el aire que hacía falta en su pecho y se quedó quieto unos segundos para luego salir de ella suavemente volviendo sus ojos a su esclava.

\- Perdóname.- pidió ella acercando sus labios a los de él que fueron a su encuentro para besarse nuevamente.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Naomi, gracias por apoyarme y escucharme siempre, además de compartir ideas ¡Te quiero!**

¡Hola! Me tardé un poquito más esta vez en actualizar pero no es porque no haya querido escribir, tuve algunos problemas con mi laptop pero los resolví y aquí estoy de nuevo :D

Quiero avisarles antes que todo que pronto subiré un nuevo fic, esta vez me he unido a otra autora (Naomi) para realizarlo y espero que nos brinden su apoyo tal como lo están haciendo con esta historia, les avisaré cuando esté listo para que lo lean si gustan mis amores.

Con respecto al capítulo, debo decirles que antes de la fiesta que todas están ansiosas por leer tenía que redactar la parte del torneo que en verdad me fue muy difícil, las batallas nunca son fáciles de narrar por ello me fui al punto de vista de Bulma para poder escribir algo decente :P En el otro cap se nos viene el banquete y algunas cosillas más n.n

¡OMG! En el capítulo 11 estallé de felicidad cuando vi todos los comentarios que ustedes me han hecho, quiero decirles que estoy más que feliz con su aceptación "estoy llorando de pura alegría" :') espero que para este nuevo cap lleguemos a los 250 reviews, sé que no es mucho pedir mis lindas lectoras, confío en que lo lograremos :D

Las invito a leer mi otra historia "Mi eterna razón" sé que les gustará.

Déjenme sus comentarios y dudas mis hermosas, trataré de escribir lo más pronto posible, nos leemos a la próxima. Chain n.n


	13. Fruición

**CAPITULO XIII: Fruición**

En una de las habitaciones del castillo en la planta baja se encontraban las Saiyajin élite que había presenciado el desarrollo del torneo, el lugar era una alcoba de gran tamaño adaptada para que las hembras permanecieran ahí hasta que fuera elegida la que sería la esposa del heredero el día de su coronación. Cada una tenía su cama, su propio closet y tocador, cerca de la puerta estaba dispuesta una sala y al lado de esta un gran ventanal por donde entraba gran parte de la luz del día iluminando el enorme recinto mientras que al fondo se disponían las duchas, muy a diferencia de los soldados que contaban con habitaciones individuales, ellas debían compartir recámara y mantenerse lejos de los machos en el plano sexual mientras no fuera proclamada una Reina, era sabido que si aspiraban a la corona debían mantenerse puras e íntegras, esa era una de las condiciones con las que debía contar la mujer que el futuro Rey desposara además de ser una excelente guerrera. Caulifla y Kale que eran parte del escuadrón élite del Saiya Real estaban incluidas dentro de las femeninas que podrían ser la madre del hijo del Príncipe y gobernar junto a éste.

Caulifla estaba sentada en un banquillo de patas altas frente al espejo del peinador donde se observaba en tanto cepillaba su melena negra y alborotada, todas estaban en lo suyo mientras el silencio reinaba en ese instante en aquella gran habitación, en un momento la chica giró su cabeza para ver a su compañera que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo en otro tocador, la miró pensativa con su rostro sostenido en ambas manos y los codos apoyados en la mesilla viendo directamente su reflejo en el espejo ovalado que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Nyu?- cuestionó con tono de voz suave sin dejar de ver a la femenina de piel morena clara, cabello negro totalmente lacio y largo hasta media espalda llevando un flequillo abundante sobre la frente, sus ojos eran grandes con espesas pestañas, expresivos, en tono azabache que le daban una apariencia dulce muy al contrario de su carácter. Esperó a que ella respondiera durante algunos segundos en el que la miró solamente bufar dando a conocer su estado de ánimo nada apacible, dejó el peine sobre el mueble girando su cuerpo sobre el asiento para quedar de frente a la Saiya, viró sus ojos para posarlos en la otra mujer que se acercó a la Saiyajin que llegó hasta la antes mencionada y elevó sus manos para tomar su pelo acariciándolo.

\- Dinos Nyu ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó la jovencita que estaba vestida al igual que las demás con el traje típico de los Saiyajin y su armadura sobre su traje spandex que a diferencia del de los hombres llevaban un enterizo negro parecido a un traje de baño de una sola pieza de los que usaban las mujeres en la Tierra.

\- Apricot, estaba pensando en la tipa esa a la que el Príncipe se le acercó en el torneo.- expuso frunciendo el entrecejo poniéndose erguida dejando que su amiga acomodara su cabello con sus dedos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sucede con ella?- interrogó Kale al escuchar la respuesta acercándose para sentarse al lado de Nyu en otro banquillo.

\- ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta? Por cómo se dieron las cosas intuyo que esa mujer debe ser esa de las que todos hablan, la concubina que él mantiene en su recámara, de lo contrario no se hubiera tomado la molestia de llegar hasta ella.- comentó enojada llevando sus dedos a sus mejillas revisando su piel, era vanidosa, engreída y siempre se mantenía al tanto de su aspecto físico por si algún día se daba la oportunidad de hablar con el Príncipe, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca como en ese instante en que lo miró aterrizar frente a esa extraña chica de cabello turquesa, desde que lo vio y detalló sus facciones de su atractivo rostro varonil no había podido sacarlo de su mente, agradecía a su suerte ser parte de las candidatas para ser su esposa y futura Reina, daría todo de sí para que la eligieran.

\- Si fuera así, el Príncipe Vegeta la hubiese invitado para que lo acompañara ¿No crees?- respondió Apricot mirando a través del espejo a la chica mientras continuaba peinando con sus dedos su cabello azabache.

\- Es solo una vulgar ramera, no creo que el heredero le dé tanto mérito a esa clase de mujeres, pero de algo si estoy segura.- indicó dándose la vuelta para ver a las demás muchachas que se mantenían al pendiente de lo que decía y fijó luego los ojos en la joven que dejó de acomodarle la melena.- De que esa tipa tiene algo que ver con el Príncipe es indudable ¿Vieron cómo le tocó el rostro? Es una insensata ¡Una cualquiera!- bramó enojada poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Tú crees eso?- cuestionó Apricot observando el rostro furibundo de la joven que bajó la vista un punto inespecífico en el piso, conocía muy bien a su amiga pues eran compañeras de escuadrón desde niñas, Nyu era una fiera guerrera fría y calculadora a la cual no se le escapaba nada y sabía que si pensaba así de esa chica era porque en verdad notó algo extraño en la actitud del Príncipe Vegeta hacia esa mujer.

\- ¡Por supuesto Apricot!- chilló indignada caminando hacia su cama, la muchacha vio a la femenina caminar siguiendo con su mirada sus movimientos, ella era hermosa, joven y descendía de un buen linaje, sin duda alguna podía ser la elegida para ser la esposa del heredero. Reunía todas las cualidades.

\- Vamos Nyu no te enojes, es normal que el Príncipe tenga sus prostitutas, además puede ser una chica de su harén.- respondió Kale observando a la Saiyajin que se sentó de golpe sobre la cama.

\- Cuando sea la Reina, yo misma haré polvo su estúpido harén y acabaré con cualquiera que ose compartir el lecho con el Príncipe.- respondió cruzándose de brazos y montando una de sus piernas sobre la otra para cruzarlas sobre el colchón amurrando sus labios con soberbia a la vez que alzó la barbilla.

\- Yo no creo que el heredero se fije en una tipa como esa.- articuló Apricot encogiéndose de hombros tratando de transmitirle seguridad a Nyu.- Además, no debes de preocuparte por una ramera que ni siquiera es Saiyajin, estoy segura que tú terminarás por ser la Reina de Vegitasei pues es un requisito indispensable para que el Príncipe pueda ser Rey desposar a una guerrera de su raza.- agregó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

\- Todas las que estamos aquí tenemos la misma posibilidad de ser Reinas, no creas especial a tu estúpida amiga.- expresó Caulifla dirigiéndose a Apricot, se puso de pie y cruzando sus brazos de manera imponente caminó hasta Nyu que inmediatamente le dirigió una mala mirada.

\- La única apta para ser la esposa del heredero soy yo, ustedes no tienen la posibilidad de competir conmigo.- respondió a la defensiva sin deshacer su postura altiva retando con la mirada a la hembra que sonrió soberbia.

\- No me hagas demostrarte por qué soy yo la que está en el escuadrón del Príncipe y no tu Nyu.- aseguró Caulifla dando por zanjada la charla y se dio la vuelta desdeñosa, ella había sido reclutada al equipo de purga del futuro Rey desde hacía un par de años pues su poder aunque no era tan diferente al de sus compañeras siempre sobresalió un poco, además, tenía habilidad para aprender nuevas técnicas y estaba segura que eso es lo que la hizo merecedora de luchar junto al heredero.

\- ¡El Príncipe es tan atractivo! Por fin pude apreciarlo de cerca cuando se aproximó hasta esa tipa, la última vez que lo vi no estaba tan desarrollado como ahora ¡Luce fenomenal!- chilló Apricot tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, Kale fue la única que emitió una leve risita ante su comentario mientras Nyu y Caulifla se mantuvieron en silencio cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

Trató de controlar su respiración entrecortada que apenas podía mantener regulada inspirando de manera lenta y profunda, llevó una mano a su pecho observando la armadura destrozada junto al resto de la ropa del Saiyajin Real que hace un momento se había metido a la ducha después de haber concluido con el acto sexual y terminarse de desvestir. La peliazul aún se encontraba sentada en el apoya brazos del sofá dónde él la había tomado momentos atrás, sus inhalaciones parecían no alcanzar a llenarle sus pulmones y no se debía a la reciente actividad sino al llanto que amenazaba con aflorar, se sentía realmente ridiculizada, avasallada y dolida por la manera en que él quería demostrarle la autoridad que tenía sobre ella, percibió una punzada profunda en su corazón y un nudo en su garganta que aunque trató de hacer desaparecer tragando la saliva acumulada en su boca no lo logró, sus ojos ardieron inmediatamente cuando la humedad inundó sus orbes turquesa que no se contuvo en sus párpados y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas hasta gotear en el piso, abrió su boca levemente dejando salir de manera lenta el gimoteo que estuvo reteniendo por algunos segundos, no dejaría que él la escuchara llorar y mucho menos que se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que se sentía por haberle pedido perdón cuando debería ser el heredero el que se disculpara por su mal trato. Lo había hecho casi en automático y como una respuesta defensiva para calmarlo y parecía que así había sido pues inmediatamente la soltó después de escucharla pronunciar un "Perdóname".

Bulma se bajó del sillón quedando de pie notando sus piernas temblar un poco intentando estancar su sollozo, caminó hasta el closet abriéndolo para sacar una toalla junto a una braguita color roja, lo cerró y anduvo hasta la ducha donde detuvo sus pasos en la puerta antes de entrar, pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas deshaciéndose del lagrimeo que las humedecía para meterse yendo directo al lavabo donde abrió el grifo, empapó un trozo de la tela para limpiar su sexo de la semilla tibia que salía de apoco de su intimidad resbalándose por la parte interna de sus muslos, ahora no tenía tiempo de tomar otro baño y arreglarse nuevamente, así que se aseó sin mirar al hombre que estaba tras el cristal transparente fregando su cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua, al terminar se colocó la ropa interior para después salir dirigiéndose al taburete donde se sentó para retocar su maquillaje regado, respiró profundo procurando parecer tranquila mirando su reflejo en el espejo, tomó algunos algodones quitando restos del delineador bajo sus pestañas inferiores para arreglar lo que estaba mal, dejó salir el aire por su boca tratando de no volver a quebrarse, se sentía violada, desvalorizada como mujer, con el alma rota pues aunque fuera su esclava no significaba que no debía respetarla, pero el muy maldito era un salvaje sin valores que nunca sabría lo que es el amor y eso era lo que más hacía mella en su pecho, la transgresión del Saiyajin no solo era de carácter físico, no solo se limitaba a tomar su cuerpo para satisfacer su deseo como si de un objeto se tratase, sino que también, rompía los sentimientos que sin pensarlo había desarrollado hacia él, sentimientos que tenía muy en claro jamás serían correspondidos.

La rabia que había invadido a Vegeta al ver a su concubina interactuar con sus soldados en el torneo había mermado después de haberla hecho suya, bajo el chorro de agua pudo controlarse un poco y aunque no dejó de sentir recelo cuando las imágenes de la mirada lasciva que sus lacayos le había dedicado a la terrícola entendió que no era culpa de ella llamar la atención de esa manera, no podía negar que la hembra era hermosa, su piel lechosa, su color de cabello y ojos juntos a ese agraciado cuerpo curvilíneo la hacían una femenina extravagante, atrayente y que incluso a él le había calado en sus negras pupilas desde que la conoció, ahora más que nunca no iba dejarla libre como tantas veces ella le pedía, había comprobado con sus propios ojos que si hacía eso enseguida los machos caerían sobre la humana, no quería ni imaginar lo que allá afuera y sola podría sucederle. Salió del baño después de un rato secando con una toalla las gotas que resbalaban por su pecho, posó sus ojos en la espalda de la femenina que peinaba su melena aun sentada frente al tocador y caminó hasta el closet para sacar la armadura junto con su traje que las criadas habían dejado esa tarde tal como lo ordenó, llevó todo a la cama apoyándose sobre el colchón comenzando a vestirse. La peliazul se giró sobre el banquillo donde estaba cuando notó su silueta a través del espejo e inmediatamente su mirada divagó por el cuerpo del sujeto, sus músculos que se marcaban cada vez que los tensionaba cuando levantaba los brazos o se movía para colocar su atuendo, lo vio ponerse de pie tomando la armadura para encajarla en su tórax reparando en el color negro con detalles rojos que ésta tenía, el traje spandex negro y la capa que abotonó a las hombreras era de un tono azul. Cuando terminó de cambiarse observó a la mujer que tenía su vista en él.

\- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó acomodando los guantes que hacían juego con las botas blancuzcas, ella asintió seria, no quería salir de esa habitación después de lo que había sucedido, solo deseaba quedarse y llorar sobre la almohada hundiéndose en su miseria pero sabía que tenía que acompañarlo quisiera o no, como siempre lo que ella quisiera nunca era tomado en cuenta, amurró sus labios posando sus ojos en la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo intentando no volver a llorar, él no debía de ver lo tan deleznable que podía ser, nunca entendería las razones del por qué ella no era feliz con esa vida que estaba llevando aunque se lo hiciera saber.- Vamos.- lo escuchó decir y alzó la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos mirándolo caminar hacia la puerta, se puso de pie calzando sus tacos cerrados plateados, suspiró pasando su lengua por sus labios y lo siguió hasta salir de la alcoba. Caminó varios metros tras él sosteniendo con ambas manos la falda de su vestido para no tropezar con ésta continuando por los pasillos, giraron en varias interjecciones manteniéndose en silencio, los pasillos estaban igual de desolados que hacía unas horas atrás cuando ella fue a ver al Príncipe al torneo, la muchacha detuvo los pasos cuando vio al hombre pararse frente a una gran entrada de donde salía una luz clara e intuyó que ahí se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

\- ¿Hemos llegado?- preguntó dando un paso a su lado, el joven se giró para verla asintiendo, Vegeta colocó su mano enguantada a media espalda de la chica y la empujó suavemente haciéndola entrar al recinto, los ojos de la peliazul se posaron en cada uno de los rincones de la gran sala de eventos del palacio, pudo observar el trono al fondo que era el que más resaltaba al estar unos cuantos escalones más arriba que el resto del piso, habían muchas mesas distribuidas por el lugar cubiertas por manteles blancos, se podía divisar a mucha gente ahí, tanto como hombres y mujeres Saiyajin como seres de otros planetas que vestían elegantemente, seguramente eran alienígenas importantes que habían asistido al natalicio del heredero. Avanzaron a través del salón, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar ya que la mayoría de individuos ahí presentes pusieron sus ojos en el futuro Rey y su acompañante reparando en la extraña y exótica criatura de tez blanca, cabello turquesa y elegante figura al lado del Saiya Real. Bulma sintió las miradas pesadas sobre ella observando a algunas femeninas que la veían desaprobatoriamente cuando pasaron al lado de un grupo, ella giró su rostro para ver la reacción de Vegeta pero solo notó los ojos obscuros de él al frente con el rostro inexpresivo como siempre sin demostrar algún sentimiento, la mayoría de esos especímenes lo reverenciaban al pasar cerca pero a él no parecía importarle, los ignoraba cual basuras eran.- Eres un grosero, deberías corresponder sus saludos.- susurró acercándose un poco a él que apresuró su andar empujándola dócilmente haciendo que le siguiera el paso dejando su mano en la espalda baja de ella mientras marchaban, movió sus ojos hacia la muchacha y sonrió arrogante deteniéndose frente al trono, la peliazul se detuvo junto a él al llegar al borde las primeras gradas y elevó la vista para detallar al monarca sentado que estaba en compañía del pequeño Saiyajin.

\- Rey.- saludó el heredero y la chica giró cabeza viéndolo hacer una pequeña reverencia dirigiéndole luego la mirada a ella incitándola a que hiciera lo mismo, por protocolo tenía que presentarse ante el viejo al entrar al banquete, odiaba tener que inclinarse ante el anciano.

\- Rey Vegeta.- moduló Bulma imitando al Príncipe y cuando se irguió miró al hombre que la observó de mala manera captando al instante que su presencia no le agradó.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- escuchó pronunciar con su potente y autoritaria voz virando sus ojos negruzcos hacia su heredero, su vástago había cumplido con su palabra y aunque cuando se lo informó creyó que no sería capaz de llevar a su concubina como acompañante creyó que en su momento solo se lo dijo por fastidiar, pero ahora estaba ahí luciéndose con ella frente al pueblo Saiyajin y los líderes de otras estrellas, no podía estar más furioso por su atrevimiento, Vegeta sonrió ladino, petulante, engreído, retando con su mirada lóbrega al anciano.

\- Es mi acompañante ¿Te lo había dicho no?- respondió de la misma forma escupiendo el sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras regocijándose con la expresión iracunda de su padre, como le gustaba demostrarle que ya no tenía poder ni mando sobre él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo una prostituta tiene tantos privilegios?- se escuchó decir a Tarble que sonrió altivo viendo desdeñosamente a la peliazul que no perdió detalle de la forma en el maldito mocoso la observaba.

\- Una ramera no es digna de ser la acompañante de un Príncipe y mucho menos del Príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta, tú debes relacionarte con mujeres de tu raza, de buen linaje, que estén a tu altura y no con una débil terrícola poca cosa.- indicó señalando despectivamente a la muchacha con su barbilla, la chica sintió su pulso un tanto calmado saltar a un vertiginoso palpitar súbitamente ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil para insultarla? ¡Ella no era una cualquiera maldita sea!

\- Rey Vegeta, no sea petulante.- manifestó sin pensarlo mirando con fiereza al tipo que se puso de pie fijando sus ojos en ella arrugando el entrecejo y frunciendo su nariz irascible.- Su estúpida raza solo sirve para esclavizar seres débiles y purgar planetas, hay más allá de eso por si no se da cuenta, pero por lo que he visto los Saiyajin aún no evolucionan ¡Siguen siendo unos monstruos incivilizados y salvajes!- chilló tomando con fuerza a la altura de su cadera la falda de su vestido, cómo deseaba abalanzarse sobre ese imbécil soberano y darle por lo menos un golpe para que se retractara de sus majaderas palabras. El Príncipe la observó bufar colérica y lejos de enojarle la sarta de insultos hacia su cultura y linaje que ella había pronunciado le divirtió lo atrevida que podía ser, no cualquiera tenía las agallas para hablarle así a su progenitor.

\- ¡Esclava mal educada!- vociferó fuera de sí el emperador.- ¡Te enseñaré que tan salvajes podemos ser!- agregó bajando los escalones que lo separaban de la humana ¡Esa chiquilla desbocada iba a pagar referirse así a los Saiyajin! Alzó su mano dispuesto a tomarla del cabello y cerrar su maldita bocaza pero no logró llegar a ella cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo haciendo que virara la vista al Príncipe mayor que lo había tomado ejerciendo presión en su carne.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi esclava o me olvidaré de que eres mi padre.- gruñó con tono de voz áspera y lúgubre que hizo a su progenitor retroceder un paso en sus talones al notar la mirada asesina de su vástago en él, el monarca tragó en seco al percibir un escalofrió inexplicable recorrer su espina dorsal al darse cuenta de lo que el joven podría hacer contra él, arrugó el ceño inmediatamente asqueándose con su propia reacción, ahora entendía a los soldados cuando hablaban de lo aterrador y amenazante que podía llegar a ser el Príncipe, lo estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Esa estúpida mujer necesita que se le enseñe a respetar a su Rey!- gritó llamando la atención de algunos Saiyajin élite que estaban cerca pues los demás invitados se encontraban a varios metros de distancia no pudiendo escuchar la interacción que se daba entre los Saiyas Reales en el trono.

\- ¡Tú te lo buscaste, así que deja de joderme y dedícate a darle lecciones de modales al gusano de Tarble que necesita aprender a cerrar su asquerosa boca!- manifestó, soltó con rudeza empujando al monarca que retrocedió un paso más dirigiendo luego su penetrante mirada fusca al Príncipe menor que solo se limitó a verlo de mala manera para cambiar a una de burla, Vegeta se dio cuenta entonces que la energía de la terrícola se alejaba y se giró al instante para detallarla mientras corría lejos, bufó pesadamente para dar una última vista amenazante a su padre e ir tras ella ¿Ahora qué pasaba por la mente de esa loca mujer? Caminó apresurado sin dejar de observarla ignorando los comentarios que hacían los presentes, le importaba una mierda lo que pudieran pensar esas escorias, ahora tenía que detener a la idiota humana de su huída. Cuando se vio fuera del pasillo aceleró más su andar y sin esperarlo tomó de la cintura a la mujer haciéndola frenar de golpe su trote.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- interrogó girándola por los hombros logrando notar sus orbes turquesas llenas de lágrimas y sus mejillas húmedas por donde bajaban las gotas del líquido cristalino.

\- ¡Déjame!- chilló agitándose para que la soltara pero no consiguió más que el efecto contrario, el Príncipe la atrajo hacia su cuerpo estrechándola contra su pecho, algo se removió en él dándose cuenta que no le gustaba para nada verla en ese estado tan deplorable, esa no era la terrícola brava que él había visto hace un momento enfrentar a su padre. Llevó sus manos enguantadas tras su espalda y la acarició sintiendo como ella lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos por la cintura dejando descansar su frente en su duro tórax cubierto por la armadura.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo puede expresarse así de mí y de los míos? ¡Si no fuera por mi ingenio y el de mi padre su planeta seguiría sumido en una tecnología retrasada!- exclamó molesta apretando su aferre en la cintura firme del heredero.

\- No llores.- articuló él deslizando sus palmas lentamente por los costados de la cintura de la muchacha.

\- ¡Y se atrevió a llamarme ramera cuando sabe que no lo soy! ¡Soy una maldita científica!- continuó desahogándose tratando de calmar sus sollozos, se quedó así por unos segundos sintiendo el roce de la tela de los guantes del hombre en su piel, pudo percibir el calor y el sosiego que le transmitía el Saiyajin al mantearla entre sus brazos, suspiró agitada dejando que sus lágrimas salieran sin reparo hasta que su respiración se volvió tranquila mermando con ello su llanto, cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo en la misma pose por un rato más tragando la saliva acumulada en su boca aspirando por su nariz aire limpio mezclado con el aroma a vino amaderado que despedía el Príncipe. Vegeta la había dejado sacar toda la rabia que sentía, podía notar su energía pasar de exasperada a una apacible, la separó de su cuerpo cuando la sintió relajada y miró que ella agachó su vista al piso, tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos y la alzó para poder verla.

\- Debemos volver.- moduló con voz ronca suave y susurrante contagiándole seguridad a la delicada criatura que lo observaba temerosa. Suspicaz.

\- No por favor, no me hagas regresar, el Rey puede hacerme daño.- pidió limpiando con los dedos de sus manos sus mejillas húmedas sin despegar la mirada de los ojos ónix del muchacho recordando cómo el monarca se había ido contra ella.

\- No seas tonta, estarás conmigo.- dijo alzando su otra mano que aún se encontraba en la espalda de ella para apartar unos cuantos mechones azules pegados a sus pómulos sin soltar su barbilla, se miraba tan vulnerable y espantada que solo quiso hacerla sentir protegida, ella tenía que darse cuenta que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, era su esclava, su propiedad y ni siquiera su padre podía tocarla. La peliazul lo miró por unos segundos más para emitir una leve sonrisa, Vegeta podía ser todo pero sabía que nunca mentía y sus palabras sonaron más que convincentes, además, había visto con sus propios ojos cómo él no había dejado que el majadero soberano le pusiera una mano encima e incluso lo había amenazado al igual que al Príncipe menor. Cuando él la notó dispuesta la condujo hacia dentro nuevamente, el Rey seguía en el trono junto al gusano debilucho así que ignoró su presencia y llevó a la muchacha hacia la mesa donde estaban servidas una gran variedad de licores, Bulma intentó dejar de lado el mal momento que había tenido, si él había decido regresar a la celebración era porque quería estar con ella, así que suspiró profundo poniendo su mejor cara a la situación, nadie iba a amedrentarla y menos cuando su Saiya mostraba interés por su compañía. Mojó sus labios con su lengua húmeda sintiendo el sabor a cerezas del labial rosa tenue que había colocado cuando retocó su maquillaje y miró todo ese alcohol dispuesto para los invitados.

\- ¿Qué sabor tendrá éste?- preguntó sujetando por el fuste a la copa de cristal transparente levantándola hasta dejarla a la altura de sus ojos para observar el líquido color rojo oscuro en su interior. El heredero que estaba mirando las bebidas para decidir cuál elegir giró su rostro para ver la que ella había elegido.

\- Con un trago de esto estarás completamente ebria.- articuló arrebatándole de un solo movimiento la copa de la mano.

\- ¿Tan fuerte es?- interrogó mirando que él tomó otra de color claro y se la entregó.

\- Para mí no lo es, pero para una débil humana como tú incluso podría matarte.- respondió tumbándose de un solo trago todo el contenido del cáliz obscuro que ella había elegido antes, la peliazul volvió sus ojos a su propio trago burbujeante muy parecido al champagne que solía ingerirse en su planeta, removió el líquido un par de veces en la copa con movimientos circulares y luego lo olió para sorber un poco.

\- ¡Sabe delicioso!- exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios rosas posando su mirada en el Saiyajin que la miraba, la peliazul dio un par de pasos hacia él al notar la herida en su rostro, aquella misma que había visto en cuanto él se apareció tras ella en el torneo después de la batalla, levantó su mano libre mientras que con la otra sostenía su copa y tocó la cortada suavemente.- ¿Aún te duele?- preguntó con voz melodiosa.

\- No.- respondió él al mismo tiempo que negó con la cabeza, su vista denegrida e intensa se fijó en el rostro de la hembra que estaba muy cerca del suyo, en esas facciones porcelánicas que la hacían lucir demasiado femenina, miró su fina barbilla y sus rosadas mejillas, notó su respingada nariz y luego el intenso tono azul turquesa de sus ojos, era una hembra definitivamente interesante, sus labios húmedos por lo que acababa de tomar el licor se distinguían jugosos y apetitosos cada vez que se movían cuando hablaba y no pudo evitar que su saliva se acumulara en su boca deseosa de probar la suya poniéndolo tenso.

El rey que se encontraba del otro lado pudo distinguir desde su posición a la terrícola invadir el espacio personal de su vástago, observó como tocaba su rostro y suspiró arrugando el entrecejo molesto con la actitud de Vegeta hacia ella ¡El mocoso estaba tan encaprichado con esa esclava que no le importó desobedecer una orden directa! Era verdad que al reparar en la mujer no podía negarse el hecho de que lucía muy hermosa, eso era indiscutible, el escote tanto al frente como en la espalda de su atuendo asentaba su belleza y su hijo parecía un poco ido con ello, solo miraba a la chiquilla mientras ella le parloteaba sin siquiera intentar quitársela de encima.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que ya está cicatrizando.- comentó Bulma apartando su mano del rostro del hombre para alejarse unos centímetros de él, bajó la vista posándola en su burbujeante vino para darle un sorbo más, ese líquido era dulce y de un agradable aroma que podrían beber un par de copas más.

\- Nuestro cuerpo tiene características especiales al provenir de una raza guerrera, es por ello que las células Saiyajin se regeneran más rápido al sufrir cualquier clase de daño.- explicó haciendo que la muchacha abriera un poco sus ojos sorprendida al mismo tiempo que emitió una sonrisita, se quedó unos segundos pensado con los ojos clavados en él.

\- Siendo así, con una muestra de tu sangre podría hacer un experimento y tratar de crear alguna clase de medicación a partir de tu ADN para sanar las heridas de nuestros cuerpos que son más frágiles.- comentó esperando la reacción de él, conociéndolo cómo era, sabía que se negaría rotundamente, pero nada perdía con tratar de convencerlo.

\- Estás loca, no seré tu rata de laboratorio.- contestó arrugando el entrecejo llevando la copa hasta sus labios y beber su contenido de un solo trago, escuchó una risa cantarina salir de ella y fijó nuevamente su atención en la mujer.

\- Claro que no, solo sería extraer un poco de sangre de tu cuerpo, la pierdes a cada momento en batalla no creo que te importe.- dijo pasando la lengua por sus labios para terminar de beber su licor.

\- De ninguna manera.- aseveró con tono autoritario.- Mi sangre real no será objeto de tus experimentos.- añadió dejando su copa vacía en la mesa agarrando otra.

\- El que terminará embriagado eres tú.- dijo Bulma al verlo tomar su tercera copa de la noche.

Las mujeres Saiyajin habían llegado al sala de eventos principal hacía no más de cinco minutos, Nyu que era la más interesada en hacer acto de presencia en el lugar no dudó en buscar con la mirada al Príncipe, estaba ansiosa por conocerlo en persona pues el hombre nunca se dejaba ver y las únicas que tenían interacción con él eran sus compañeras Kale y Caulifla que habían tenido el honor de ser reclutadas a su escuadrón hacía un par de años. Sus ojos se detuvieron al observar al Saiya cerca de la mesa donde se veían los licores servidos, entrecerró sus párpados molesta al reparar en la mujer que lo acompañaba, ahí estaba esa ramera nuevamente, la misma que él buscó en el torneo, su mirada descendió escudriñando el atuendo de la muchacha, de color rojo y un escote prominente en su espalda, solo podía verla desde ese ángulo así que decidió acercarse a ellos, debía dar su próximo paso si quería llamar la atención de él ya que si seguía manteniéndose en la sombra o al margen sus posibilidad de prendar al futuro Rey se verían disminuidas y sus otras camaradas podrían terminar quedándose con el título de Reina y eso no lo permitiría por ningún motivo, ella y más que nadie sería la esposa y madre de los hijos de Vegeta.

\- Vamos, allá está el Príncipe.- indicó señalando con su barbilla el lugar donde él se encontraba y giró su rostro para ver a sus amigas que asintieron, caminaron abriéndose paso entre los demás seres que ahí se hallaban, algunos se apartaban al verlas pues sabían de quienes se trataban, esas mujeres eran las más fuertes del planeta, eran élites, respetadas por la mayoría y eso no podía hinchar más de orgullo el ego de Nyu que era la más hermosa de entre todas las otras hembras Saiyas, era de cuerpo menudo pero tonificado debido al duro entrenamiento, cintura pequeña, ojos negros grandes que le daban una apariencia seductora, pestañas abundantes, labios carnosos rosa pálido, nariz respingada, cejas oscuras delgadas y cabello azabache liso, toda una belleza ante los ojos de los machos de su raza que la miraban regocijados.

\- Príncipe Vegeta.- articuló Nyu llamando la atención del mencionado, el joven se giró al sentir la presencia de las mujeres y escuchar su nombre se pronunciado en esa voz femenina desconocida, vio a cada una reconociendo a las dos hembras que eran parte de su escuadrón, la peliazul hizo lo mismo, se dio la vuelta observando a las chicas que tenían sus ojos puestos en su hombre, cuando sus orbes turquesa se quedaron fijas en una de las muchachas que estaban enfrente pudo divisar que una en específico la miraba con recelo, parecía ser la líder del grupo pues es la que más se destacaba de entre las demás.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y expresión seria, odiaba que lo interrumpieran o lo hicieran perder el tiempo. Nyu dejó de ver a la hembra que estaba con su futuro marido y fue al grano.

\- Príncipe Vegeta.- lo llamó con propiedad haciéndole una reverencia.- Es un honor por fin poder conocerlo, me habían hablado de lo sumamente poderoso y atractivo que es nuestro futuro Rey y ahora lo compruebo.- comentó atrevida parándose con sus manos sujetas tras su cadera e irguiéndose seductora para hacer resaltar sus senos, quería verse hermosa e interesante ante las pupilas oscuras del heredero. El Saiya Real emitió una sonrisa arrogante al ver el punto al que ella quería llegar, más nunca le agradó que una mujer estuviera tras él o mucho menos actuara como una ofrecida, Bulma posó su mirada en la reacción del muchacho sintiendo una leve punzada al ver que le estaba sonriendo a esa tipa ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí? ¿Cómo se atrevía esa desvergonzada a decirle todo eso a él?- La Batalla en el torneo fue espectacular, lo felicito.- terminó de decir emitiendo una sonrisa maliciosa desenroscando la cola de su cintura moviéndola de un lado a otro.

\- Si eso era todo lo que venías a decirme ¡Lárgate estorbo!- rugió con expresión de enfado dándose la vuelta para empujar ligeramente a Bulma por la cintura sacándola de ahí irritado con tanta estupidez que escuchó salir de la boca de esa Saiyajin.

\- Vaya Nyu, el Príncipe si supo como cerrarte la boca.- expresó Caulifla echándose a reír ante el rostro iracundo de su compañera.

\- ¡Cállate estúpida!- gritó cruzándose de brazos.- Esto no se quedará así.- agregó fijando sus ojos en la tipa que se alejaba junto al heredero ¿Cómo era posible que él la tratara así? Ella había sido lo más coqueta posible y había halagado tanto el poder como el atractivo físico del Príncipe ¿Qué demonios le sucedía al heredero? Esa mujer ahora se iba con él cuando Vegeta debió dejarla en cuanto pusiera sus ojos en ella que era una hembra poderosa y bella, esa zorra con la que estaba solo era una vulgar prostituta que no podía ser mejor que ella, es cierto que esa tipa tenía un cuerpo diferente al suyo, era de senos más grandes, cuerpo delicado y su muslo que sobresalía por la abertura de su atuendo podía apreciarse terso mientras que los propios estaban marcados por el ejercicio al que se sometía durante los entrenamientos, pero no por tener una fisonomía más tosca dejaba de ser hermosa.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a esa mujer?- preguntó la peliazul caminando hacia donde Vegeta la dirigió y solo lo oyó bufar como respuesta, sonrió para sus adentros solo emitiendo una leve e imperceptible sonrisa, de alguna manera la actitud arisca de él le agradó.

\- ¡Príncipe!- escucharon la voz de Kakaroto llamarlo haciendo que la pareja detuviera sus pasos y fijaran su mirada en el soldado.- El gobernante del planeta Makyo pide hablar contigo.- informó señalando al tipo que lo esperaba del otro lado de la sala, Vegeta miró por un momento al alienígena a lo lejos e hizo una señal al Saiya de que lo siguiera a unos metros de la terrícola.

\- Vigila a mi esclava.- moduló retomando sus pasos, Bulma miró que el Príncipe le dijo algo a su amigo antes de retirarse y vio que luego Goku se acercó a ella, suspiró un poco agotada, sus pies ya para ese momento estaban doliendo nuevamente, buscó con la mirada recorriendo el lugar pero no pudo ver por ningún lado a su mejor amiga ¿Le habría pasado algo?

\- ¿Dónde está Milk?- preguntó al no encontrarla por ningún lado ni cerca del Saiyajin.

\- No pudo acompañarme, se sentía débil.- respondió descendiendo sus ojos ónice hacia ella notando preocupación en su expresión.- No te preocupes ella está bien.- dijo para calmar a la amiga de su hembra.

\- ¿Puedo ir a visitarla mañana?- preguntó fijando sus mirada turquesa en Vegeta que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de ellos, solo se podía notar su capa y su inusual melena flameada pues estaba de espaldas.

\- Claro que si Bulma, no tienes que preguntar.- respondió con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios alzando la vista para ver a los seres de diferentes razas que estaban en el lugar reparando en las hembras élite Saiyajin que venía a ellos.

\- ¡Kakaroto!- saludó Kale a su compañero de escuadrón.- ¿Estás trabajando o viniste de invitado?- preguntó sabiendo que el hombre era la mano derecha del Príncipe y que muy pocas veces estaba libre.

\- Trabajando Kale.- contestó escudriñando a la hembra que se paró frente a él.

\- Vaya, parece que debieron hacer mejor elección de quienes iban a asistir a este lugar.- comentó Nyu mirando de pies a cabeza a la peliazul sin disimulo y con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

-¿Dé que hablas?- preguntó la otra joven Saiyajin acercándose a su amiga para observa de la misma forma despectiva a la muchacha que frunció sus cejas turquesa al darse cuenta de la cómo la estaban viendo.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio Apricot? Las prostitutas deben estar en los bares dejándose fornicar por cualquier Saiyajin que se les ponga enfrente.- soltó sin tapujos echándose a reír junto a su amiga.- No aquí y junto al Príncipe.- agregó con desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Ese es el lugar donde a ti te corresponde estar.- manifestó la joven entendiendo muy bien la indirecta de la tipa pues mientras pronunciaba aquella frase tan humillante no hubo instante en que no dejara de verla, ella no se dejaría avasallar por esa idiota que incluso tuvo la osadía de coquetear tan descaradamente con Vegeta ¡Con su hombre! ¿Qué demonios se creía que era? Tan solo porque fuera Saiyajin no iba permitir que se dirigiera a ella de esa forma tan impropia, se percató de sus colas en cuanto se habían acercado a hablar con el Príncipe y también notó en ese momento la manera altanera con que la miró, fijó sus orbes turquesa en los ojos oscuros de la Saiyajin que la vio con rabia al escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- vociferó colérica dando un paso a ella que en vez de intimidarse con solo su presencia alzó su barbilla soberbia sin despegar su mirada de ella.

\- ¿Vegeta tardará mucho?- interrogó Bulma lanzándole una fea mirada a la tipeja para luego ver a Goku que descendió su vista hacia la terrícola.

\- ¡Príncipe Vegeta para ti ramera asquerosa!- gruñó Nyu presa de los celos y la envidia al oír cómo esa inútil se dirigió al heredero, ella no debería ni siquiera tener el honor de verlo, pero ahí estaba acompañándolo y tomándose un lugar que solo debería de corresponderle a ella, a ella que sería la Reina y que cuando lo fuera lo primero que haría sería exterminar a esa prostituta atrevida. Goku observó la disputa entre ambas mujeres, conocía muy bien a la científica sabiendo que ella no era de las que se quedaban calladas y menos ante un insulto de esa magnitud, así que se preparó mentalmente para intervenir si Nyu daba un paso más hacia la muchacha que no parecía temerle ni un poco a las mujeres de su raza.

Vegeta que estaba escuchando al imbécil ese del planeta Makyo se percató de la energía alterada de su esclava y se giró disimuladamente para mirarla, pudo ver su expresión de fastidio además de las hembras Saiyajin que estaban ahí, seguramente estaban molestándola, conocía muy bien a las femeninas de su raza y lo territoriales que solían ser, además, como pudo notar hacía rato la manera sugerente con que le hablo esa mujer estaba seguro que podrían irse en contra de la terrícola que ahora estaba con él, fingió escuchar lo que el alienígena decía, estaba harto de tener que soportar lo que ese estúpido mascullaba, así que levantó su mano para que cerrara la maldita boca de una vez, el hombre se calló inmediatamente reflejando temor en sus ojos.

\- Disculpe si… si lo he incomodado, su majestad.- pronuncio con voz titubeante el sujeto, el Príncipe no perdió tiempo en escuchar una sola más de sus estupideces y se encaminó hasta la humana que en cuando lo vio se acercó a él.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al ver su rostro descompensado, la peliazul se sintió aliviada al ver que él se dirigía hacia ella, no dudó en ir a su encuentro, si se quedaba un segundo más discutiendo con esa tipa estaba segura que no terminaría bien, esas mujeres era lo bastante fuertes como para matarla pero no por ello iba a dejar que la trataran mal, sonrió posando su mirada en los ojos negros de Vegeta aparentando serenidad.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó haciendo una mueca.- Mis pies están Matándome.- confesó para luego reír apenada.

\- Claro.- articuló él dando un último vistazo amenazante tanto a Kakaroto como a las Saiyajin que no perdieron movimiento de la pareja, se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba al fondo y tomaron asiento, hasta entonces Bulma pudo respirar tranquila, lejos de esas mujeres y del bullicio que ocasionaba la plática de cada grupo ahí reunido, estaba por decirle algo al Príncipe cuando dejó su boca semi abierta al fijar sus ojos en su…

\- ¡Padre!- chilló emocionada al distinguir a su progenitor parado en una esquina alejado de las demás personas y mirándola con atención.- ¡Vegeta! Es papá mira.- dijo señalando al científico que sonrió al ver que su niña lo había contemplado, hacía rato que estaba observándola pero no podía solo adentrarse a la sala e irrumpir, así que decidió esperar pacientemente hasta que ella se quedara sola, cuando había visto al futuro Rey alejarse de ella pensó que era la oportunidad, pero el otro Saiyajin se había quedado con ella y para colmo luego se les unieron unas muchachas. Se veía tan hermosa esa noche, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa de todas las que estaban en ese sitio.- Por favor Vegeta ¿Puedo hablar con él?- preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre la enguantada de él apretándola con sus dedos finos.- Hace mucho que no lo veo, no me alejaré te lo prometo.- pidió con el corazón acelerado, necesitaba hablar con él, abrazarlo, decirle que lo extrañaba.

\- Cinco minutos.- respondió el joven viendo su sonrisa entusiasmada, se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió para encontrarse con el viejo.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó al llegar a él lanzándose a sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza, el señor Briefs tuvo que pararse firme para no caer cuando sintió como su hija se fue sobre él.- ¡Papá, no puedo creer que estés aquí!- pronunció con la voz quebrada escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

\- Hija, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- respondió tratando de no soltar una lágrima, estaba seguro de que así como él la extrañaba también ella lo hacía, ni el mismo podía creer que fue capaz de escabullirse del laboratorio para verla, pero había valido la pena.

\- Te he extrañado mucho.- confesó llorando en la misma posición, aspiró su aroma y notó que olía como siempre, a un hombre amoroso y trabajador, tal como lo recordaba. Siempre desde niña había tenido esa costumbre de abrazarse de esa manera a él y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo después de la última vez que lo vio, pudo sentir su calor paternal. No podía estar más feliz.

\- Mi pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó acariciando su espalda y cabello, Bulma deshizo el abrazo tomando de sus manos a su padre y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa dejando salir sus lágrimas de alegría.

\- Bien gracias, pero dime ¿A ti cómo te está yendo? ¿Has estado durmiendo y comiendo bien?- cuestionó escudriñando a detalle el rostro del hombre que le sonrió haciendo que su bigote lila se elevara un poco con la acción.

\- Si mi niña, desde que me cambiaron a un cuarto privado estoy durmiendo mucho mejor.- respondió mirando sus ojos turquesa abrirse con asombro.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo no sabía que ahora dormías en habitación individual.- indicó apretando con sus manos las del señor Briefs.

\- Después que fui a verte a tu habitación un soldado me trasladó hacia una de las recámaras personales que están cercanas a los laboratorios.- contestó sin dejar de ver el rostro asombrado de su hija, ella se giró un poco para observar a Vegeta que estaba tomando un vaso de licor con su vista puesta en ella.

\- ¿A caso fuiste tú?- murmuró para virar hacia su progenitor.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, no. Me alegra que todo vaya mejorando para ti.- expuso abrazándolo nuevamente.- ¿Piccoro te dio permiso de venir?

\- Él lo sabe hija, pero tuve que ingeniármelas para poder llegar hasta aquí sin ser visto por los soldados, aunque por suerte no tuve que esconderme de muchos.- confesó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, le diré a Goku que te escolte hasta tu habitación, no puedo permitir que te vayas solo exponiéndote a que uno de esos salvajes te vea y te haga daño.- comentó buscando con la mirada al soldado pero no lo encontró.

\- No hija, puedo volver solo.- dijo pero la chica no lo escuchó, la miró regresar a la mesa donde anteriormente estaba con el Saiyajin Real.

\- Vegeta ¿Puedo pedirte un favor más?- preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior esperando que él no se molestara por su hostigamiento.

\- Habla.

\- Quiero pedirle a Goku que escolte a mi padre a su cuarto, es que los soldados que vigilan los pasillos pueden verlo y pensar que ha escapado.- término de decir entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su cintura observando la expresión del Príncipe.

\- ¿Y no es así?- cuestionó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Pues no, solo vino a verme.- respondió haciendo un puchero infantil.- Anda, si tu le ordenas a Goku que lo lleve te obedecerá.

\- Esto me lo cobrare caro en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra alcoba.- respondió emitiendo una sonrisa ladina viendo de pies a cabeza a su esclava de manera sugerente, Bulma se sonrojó al notar su mirada lasciva, pero no podía negarse, la había dejado ver a su padre y no había cosa a la que le dijera que no ahora que se sentía tan feliz. Lo vio pulsar un par de veces el scooter en su oreja y minutos después apareció el soldado tras ella.

\- Lleva al científico a su recámara.- habló con su voz ronca y el elite simplemente asintió alejándose con Bulma que lo llevó hacia su padre.

\- Papá, él te escoltará a tu habitación.- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.- Es un buen Saiyajin, confía en él.- agregó separándose para verlo.- Asegúrate de que llegue bien.- dijo ahora alzando la vista para ver al soldado.

\- Me agradó tanto verte mi pequeña.- expresó el científico a su hija.

\- En cuanto pueda iré a verte.- respondió la muchacha dando otro fuerte abrazo a su padre y lo soltó viéndolo partir junto al Saiyajin, estaba segura que con él no podía pasarle nada. Se giró y volvió a la mesa sentándose al lado del Príncipe.

\- ¡Gracias Vegeta, estoy tan feliz!- chilló sonriendo mostrando sus blancos dientes, él posó sus ojos en ella imitando su gesto, Bulma lo detalló muy de cerca, se miraba tan seductor cuando sonreía de esa forma tan soberbia.

\- Nada es gratis mujer.- indicó haciendo que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliazul regresara, ella no supo exactamente qué hacer, con cada una de sus palabras notaba más como pequeños cosquilleos de excitación se hacían presentes en su bajo vientre y tenerlo tan cerca percibiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo no estaba ayudando en la nada, miró hacia él y luego bajó su vista hacia la copa que tenía entre sus manos arrancando prácticamente el vaso de sus dedos bebiendo el contenido de un solo trago tratando de disimular la fogosidad que le provocaba cuando se ponían tan insinuante.

\- Estaba sedienta.- dijo a modo de explicación dejando la copa en la mesa.

\- ¡Maldición! Tendré que cargarte.- aseveró al ver su acción pues ese licor era demasiado fuerte para ella, la observó abrir sus párpados suspirando levemente, ella amurró sus labios cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada a los minutos.

\- ¡Kami! Esa bebida sí que es fuerte.- dijo sosteniéndose del borde de la mesa para no irse de lado y caer, podía notar la presión en su cabeza empezando a distinguir todo doble.

\- Eres una insensata.- gruñó él tomándola de la cintura evitando que se fuera de lado al ver que se soltó de donde se sostenía.

\- Vamos a nuestra habitación Vegeta.- pidió en un tono de voz entrecortado mientras reía de nada, el Saiyajin Real se puso de pie antes que el alcohol hiciera más efecto en ella, no quería llamar la atención de nadie así que se puso de pie tomándola del brazo, la jaló sacándola rápidamente del lugar evitando detenerse con algunos gobernantes de otros planetas que trataron de hablar con él, la joven parecía ida a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podía notar el agarre en su antebrazo y cómo era tirada para que caminara rápido, sus pasos no eran del todo coordinados sumándole los tacones que traía puestos que impedían que pudiera apresurarse, solo quería llegar a la habitación para tirarse a la cama, no fue buena idea tomarse todo ese licor de un solo trago, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de no pensar antes de hacer cualquier tontería.

\- Ahora no.- escuchó al Príncipe decir aunque no entendía a quien se dirigía, solo pudo notar su ronca voz cerca de ella que miraba borroso a los seres que pasaban de largo dirigiéndose a la salida. El Saiyajin simplemente ignoró a alguno que se puso frente a él queriendo entablar una conversación, no estaba como para atender a nadie más, se sentía un poco casado después de todo ese día largo y ajetreado que había tenido, necesitaba reponer energías.

\- Vegeta espera… no puedo caminar tan rápido.- chilló la joven tratando de seguirle el ritmo de su andar a través del pasillo cuando salieron de la sala de eventos principal, sentía que si marchaba más rápido pronto tropezaría con sus propios pies e iría a dar al piso.

\- Eres una encajosa.- rezongó deteniéndose para colocar una mano en su espalda y la otra debajo de sus piernas alzándola en un solo movimiento, Bulma se sujetó a su cuello cuando sintió que la cargaba, rió bajito por su actuar escondiendo su rostro en la garganta de él donde rozó su nariz contra la manzana de Adam del Saiya riéndose más fuerte sin causa alguna, el hombre percibió su actuar y su caricia, indiscutiblemente estaba demasiado ebria. Llegaron a la alcoba y bajó a la muchacha de sus brazos para desbloquear la entrada, la peliazul estaba en un trance donde cada movimiento propio o del sujeto le hacía gracia, se colgó de su cuello y echó su cabeza hacia atrás sosteniéndose de él para no caer. Vegeta intentó zafarla pero ella no cedió así que caminó con ella en esa posición hasta entrar.

\- Basta mujer.- gruñó haciendo un poco más de fuerza sobre los brazos de ella hasta que logró quitársela de encima, la peliazul volvió a emitir una risita cantarina y melodiosa dirigiéndose hasta la cama, en cada paso se tambaleaba pero logró llegar sin caer hasta sostenerse del barrote de madera en una de las esquinas de la cama.

\- Sabes, si yo fuera Saiyajin le hubiera dado su merecido a ese estúpido Rey bueno para nada.- comentó aún aferrada al barra de madera girando su rostro para ver al heredero que desabotonó su capa de cada lado en su armadura, sonrió al escuchar los disparates de su esclava alcoholizada.

\- Estas loca.- articuló sacando por sus brazos la armadura dejándola caer al piso, luego se deshizo de sus guantes y de la parte superior de su traje, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas, miró a la muchacha que se sujetaba del barrote y se balanceaba de una lado a otro con su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras reía, se puso de pie quitándose el pantalón volviendo a sentarse sobre el colchón, la chica dirigió su mirada a él viéndolo solo en bóxer y mordió su labio inferior, el calor que había sentido anteriormente volvió a su vientre al ver su cuerpo musculoso, se soltó de la barra para agacharse quitándose los zapatos que hasta ahora pudo sentir que le incomodaban, los zafó tirándolos hacia atrás y caminó hacia el Saiya que alzó su vista para ponerla sobre ella, una de las manos de la muchacha se colocó en su tórax descubierto sintiendo como la terrícola ejerció presión para que se acostara cediendo a lo que quería acostándose en la cama, la joven tomó la falda de su vestido subiéndola un poco para poder montarse sobre él dejando una pierna de cada lado de su cadera, colocó ambas manos sobre el abdomen del hombre acariciándolo suavemente sin dejar de observarlo.

\- Eres un Saiyajin muy atractivo.- confesó acercándose a la boca de él para besarlo mientras seguía tocando sus músculos marcados subiendo a sus pectorales moviéndose su cadera sensual sobre el miembro del Príncipe que comenzó a despertar con el roce sugestivo del centro de la feminidad de la humana sobre él. Vegeta sonrió contra sus labios por sus palabras y recibió su lengua abriendo su boca con deleite pudiendo degustar aún el sabor a licor en la boca húmeda de la hembra, sus manos se movieron hacia sus muslos bajo el vestido apreciando una delgada tela que cubría sus piernas, le había agradado de sobre manera escucharla decir aquello, ahora tenía la certeza de que así como ella le era atrayente la mujer también estaba encandilada con su físico, nunca fue ignorante de que era atractivo a los ojos del sexo opuesto pues constantemente recibía las miradas seductoras de las hembras Saiyajin e incluso de algunas que poseyó en su harén, pero la terrícola jamás le había insinuado algo así, le gustó oírlo de sus labios, con su voz cantarina e hipnotizante, la besó con ferocidad al notar un cosquilleo en su entrepierna sintiendo su erección apretarse debajo de su ropa interior. Succionó los labios carnosos de la esclava deslizando sus palmas para tomarla de los glúteos y escuchó como ella comenzó a gemir entre besos. Se irguió con ella encima, sin dejar de besarla la giró para dejarla acostada sobre la cama poniéndose entre sus lechosas piernas, tomó el vestido y lo subió hasta sacárselo por los brazos que ella subió para facilitarle el trabajo quedando en ropa interior. El Príncipe observó con lujuria en su mirada que no traía sostén bajando sin pensar más hasta sus prominentes montes donde no dudó en tomar uno para lamerlo con hambre.

\- ¡Vegeta!- chilló cerrando con fuerza sus ojos metiendo sus finos dedos en la melena azabache del Saiyajin que cambió de seno para succionar el otro pezón erecto que esperaba ser atendido por sus apasionadas caricias, la escuchó gemir nuevamente su nombre presa de las exquisitas sensaciones que la lengua y los dientes que rozaban contra su piel la hacían sentir. Vegeta regresó a sus labios y la embistió frotando su miembro contra el centro tibio de la femenina.

\- Te amo.- pronunció la peliazul contra la boca del hombre que devoraba la suya, abrió sus ojos para verlo deteniendo sus besos y llevó una mano a su mandíbula rozando sus dedos, el heredero la miró con sus oscuras orbes deteniéndose en sus carnosos labios que volvieron a moverse.- Te amo tanto.- volvió a repetir ella buscando sus boca fundiéndose en esta, él sucumbió pensando en las palabras que ella acababa de decirle, había escuchado el término en otras razas y sabía que lo utilizaban cuando desarrollaban sentimientos hacia alguien más, pero que ella lo dijera lo hacía sentir algo en su pecho que no logró comprender del todo lo que era ¿Sería satisfacción? Podría ser, nadie nunca le había dicho tal cosa y mucho menos durante un acto sexual ¿Significaría lo mismo en la cultura terrícola? Se irguió para tomar aliento y quitarse su ropa interior, la peliazul miró su cuerpo imponente delante de ella, no podía sentirse más dichosa de cuando estaba así con él, el muchacho regresó hacia ella descendiendo con besos cortos por entre los senos de su esclava hasta llegar a su vientre, retornó ascendiendo nuevamente para besarla pero la miró con los ojos cerrados y escuchó su respiración lenta y apacible.

\- Maldición mujer.- pronunció en un gruñido descansando su frente en uno de los hombros de ella que se había dormido, trató de controlar su respiración agitada y bajó de ella para meterse al baño y darse una buena ducha de agua fría, la terrícola lo había cortado en el momento más acalorado ¡Maldito licor! Unos minutos después regresó encontrándose a la mujer al centro de la cama con su cuerpo solo cubierto por su braguita roja y las medias del color de su piel, la empujó suavemente hacia un lado acostándose tirándole una sábana encima pues sabía lo friolenta que solía ser, a los pocos minutos de acomodarse se quedó dormido, eran cerca de las 5 de la madrugada y debía descansar.

.

.

Todo se hallaba en silencio en aquella habitación, la peliazul que se encontraba abrazada a la cintura del Saiyajin a su lado comenzó a abrir sus parpados lentamente pudiendo visualizar la claridad del día en la alcoba y el calor que comenzaba a calentar el recinto, se giró llevando una mano a su frente quedando boca arriba notando de pronto el dolor de cabeza que la hizo cerrar nuevamente los ojos, los abrió segundos después girando su cabeza para ver a Vegeta completamente dormido, estaba con uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza y el otro estirado hacia un lado con su mano colgando a la orilla del colchón. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sentó sobre el colchón tomando la sábana para cubrirse observando a una joven que nunca había visto entrar empujando el carrito con el desayuno, volteó para detallar la hora en el reloj del buró dándose cuenta que eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, se puso de pie ajustando la tela alrededor de su cuerpo bostezando un poco peinando con sus dedos su cabello, percibió a su estómago crujir pues anoche no probó bocado con todo lo que sucedió en el evento.

Arian que desde ayer había querido conocer a la tipa que el Príncipe mantenía en su alcoba no había podido ni asistir al banquete que se dio en honor al natalicio del heredero ya que estuvo muy atareada en la cocina preparando grandes cantidades de alimentos para todos los que asistieron a la celebración, pero esta mañana llegaron muchos rumores sobre la hermosa chica que fue acompañante del futuro Rey durante toda la noche, no pudo sentirse más enojada con esa maldita mujer ¿Cómo podían elogiarla de aquella manera? ¿Es que acaso era tan bella como decían? Ahora mismo lo comprobaría, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró llevando consigo la comida, cuando cerró y puso los ojos nuevamente al frente pudo ver a una señorita, ahí estaba, la muchacha de cabello turquesa de la que tanto había oído hablar.

\- Buenos días.- escuchó que pronunció con su delicada y femenina voz que le causó repulsión.

\- Buenos días.- respondió haciendo una reverencia para luego volver a ponerse recta, la miró acercarse hacia ella, la tipa estaba con solo una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, sus hombros estaban descubiertos y podía notarse sus pezones marcados bajo la tela delgada, sus ojos saltaron de la femenina hacia la cama y abrió sus parpados sorprendida sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró con solo reparar en su presencia, el Príncipe Vegeta estaba ahí y parecía que seguía dormido, podía distinguir su torso descubierto deleitándose con la vista ante ella sintiendo deseos de acercarse a él para gozar en sus brazos como alguna vez lo hizo, no dudó en que quería descubrir que había bajo esa sábana que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.

\- ¿Eres nueva?- preguntó la peliazul ajena al escudriño de la ex esclava del harén mientras destapaba los platillos para ver los alimentos servidos, Arian regresó su atención a la chica posando su mirada en su piel nívea y en ese color de cabello que se asemejaba al suyo, aunque el de ella se notaba sedoso y brilloso muy al contrario del propio que estaba maltratado.

\- Si, mi nombre es Arian y estaré sirviéndole de ahora en adelante.- contestó con toda la repugnancia que podía sentir hacia esa mujer, esa que elevó su vista turquesa sonriéndole con gracia.

\- Muy bien Arian, mi nombre es Bulma.- dijo tomando un trozo de fruta con sus dedos y llevándolo a su boca.- Necesito que traigas más alimentos, mi Príncipe desayunará conmigo hoy.- pidió de manera atenta sonriendo elegante, Arian asintió y salió casi a paso apresurado del lugar, cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas fuera de la alcoba real pudo dejar surgir su rabia y frustración ¡Cuánto odiaba a esa mujer! Caminó rápidamente sintiendo su respiración entrecortada distinguiendo sus ganas de llorar, no podía con aquello, no podía verla así feliz disfrutando de lo que ella tanto deseaba y amaneciendo junto al heredero después de haber estado en sus brazos toda la noche, pero eso cambiaría, pronto lo haría caer usando las misma artimañas que de seguro esa ramera usó con él para que ahora la tratara con tanta predilección. Haría que él cayera rendido a sus pies.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí trayéndoles un capítulo más mis hermosas lectoras, hoy me sentí con muchos ánimos que incluso ya tengo planeado que pasará en el siguiente capítulo y cómo lo desarrollaré, aunque bueno, debo confesar que toda la historia está plasmada en mi mente a veces se me van ocurriendo cosas nuevas para agregarle.

Lamentablemente no llegamos a los 250 reviews en el capítulo anterior, espero que los sobrepasemos hoy y cómo alguien por ahí me dijo que no importaba cuantos comentarios recibiera sino que me leyeran y les gustara mi trabajo, pero no puedo negar que amo cuando me escriben y me animan a seguir jeje

Con respecto a éste capítulo vamos viendo el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Vegeta hacia Bulma, por ahora todo está yendo bien entre ellos, pero como no todo es miel sobre hojuelas más adelante tendremos algunos conflictos entre la pareja principal. Arian, qué puedo decir sobre ella, la ex esclava del harén junto a Tarble harán un poco de las suyas en el trascurso de los siguientes capítulos.

Déjenme sus review con sus dudas mi amores, anímenme y seguiré a éste ritmo trayéndoles capítulos por lo menos cada dos semanas, las quiero un montonazo, besitos. Chain.


	14. Enamorada

**CAPITULO XIV: Enamorada**

A pesar del dolor de cabeza sentía que había dormido bien esa noche después de haber ingerido esa copa de alcohol fuerte, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, algunas imágenes venían a su memoria un poco distorsionadas, aunque si podía acordarse de cómo Vegeta la había llevado hacia la alcoba y luego se vio en su mente sobre el Saiyajin mientras se besaban y acariciaban, lo que pasó después no estaban bien definido en su memoria por lo que ignoraba si tuvieron intimidad o no, aunque dudaba de que aquello haya pasado ya que traía su ropa interior puesta, como hubiera sido no interesaba, el evento pudo terminar siendo una total porquería pero gracias al Príncipe y a su padre el doctor Briefs que tuvo el valor de colarse en la celebración su día no pudo terminar mejor, estaba tan contenta que nada podría arruinarlo, a pesar de los sucesos malos como la disputa que hubo con el monarca y esas odiosas Saiyajin que comenzaban a irritarla acabó en los brazos de su hombre sintiéndose protegida. Sonrió para sí misma curvando con picardía sus labios, retomó sus pasos hacia la cama cuando vio salir a la nueva sirvienta sentándose sobre el colchó bostezando, giró su cabeza posando su mirada en el muchacho que se giró boca abajo colocando los brazos bajo la almohada donde acomodó su cabeza de lado, se miraba tan apacible cuando dormía y aunque no dejaba de tener un poco de esa usual expresión con el ceño marcado podía notarse que sus músculos no estaban tensos, era un tipo atractivo, tanto que sobrepasaba el estándar del hombre ideal que ella alguna vez tuvo cuando vivía en la Tierra, siempre le gusto salir de su casa a aventurar y explorar, nunca fue una chica que se mantuviera quieta o conforme con llevar una vida pacífica, amaba arriesgarse en las travesías que recorría por distintos lugares junto a alguno de sus amigas y amigos, en ese tiempo donde comenzó su etapa de adolescente conoció jóvenes en los cuales no tuvo un interés amoroso pero a veces se daba la oportunidad de darse un beso con alguno de ellos, los guapos siempre querían solo pasar una noche con una mujer y quizá por ello es que no cedió ante ninguno.

Bajó su mirada lentamente por la espalda del Saiya fijando su escudriño en su firme y ancha espalda marcada mirando incluso con detenimiento las cicatrices que en vez de hacerlo lucir imperfecto adornaban su piel bronceada… suspiró, realmente estaba enamorada del tipo, no podía engañarse o ser ciega, le cautivaba desmesuradamente con tanta vehemencia que con solo sentirlo cerca deseaba lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo como una chiquilla loca por su primer amor, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho pues así era, era una chiquilla loca por su primer amor. Rió un poco a causa de sus propios pensamientos volviéndose a acostar, se resbaló por el colchón arrugando las sábanas hasta llegar a él dándole un beso en la frente, nunca había amanecido con él a su lado y ahora que estaba allí no perdería la oportunidad de hacer lo que sus instintos demandaban, posó su mano al costado de su cintura donde la deslizó suavemente por su piel palpando sus cicatrices que no le restaban nada a su atractivo. Miró inmediatamente la cola del Príncipe salir de abajo de la sábana enroscándose en la muñeca de su mano con la que lo tocaba.

\- Buenos días.- murmuró cerca de su oreja con una melodiosa voz que tensó los vellos de la cola del heredero que abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mujer sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta?- preguntó sin moverse de su posición un solo centímetro.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo mucha hambre, no podría seguir durmiendo.- respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado. El miembro peludo del Saiyajin soltó su mano y ella se acostó boca arriba dando otro largo bostezo tapando su boca, volteó a ver al hombre que se movió hacia ella para quedar cerca de su rostro e inmediatamente olió ese aroma a vino amaderado que despedía y tanto la embriagaba.

\- Tienes unas marcas.- comentó examinando a la femenina de cerca, se aproximó más sobre ella llevando su pierna musculosa sobre la de la muchacha sin ejercer mucha presión y levantó su mano tocando con sus dedos unos moretones en su cuello lechoso, anoche no recordaba haberla acariciado con tanta fuerza, pero ahí estaba la frágil criatura con su piel porcelánica marcada.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- chilló haciendo que él arrugara el entrecejo por su tono alto mirando que ella misma palpaba el lugar donde tocó.- ¡Eres un bruto!- agregó amurrando sus labios disgustada, ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para ocultar esas vergonzosas magulladuras.

\- Anoche no decías lo mismo.- expuso haciendo que la peliazul posara sus ojos turquesa en él sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas debido al enorme sonrojo que las adornó, Vegeta observó sus rasgos delicados y se acercó a ella adosando sus labios con los de la hembra que cerró sus ojos al sentir que el joven movía su boca sobre la suya, Bulma se acomodó entre sus brazos que la atrajeron a su cuerpo enredando sus manos en su cabellera azabache espesa abriendo sus labios para degustar el sabor de sus besos profundos y apasionados. Las manos del Príncipe se movieron ágiles para acariciar la menuda espalda de la femenina que succionaba con intensidad aplastando sus montes contra su duro pecho percibiendo los pezones endurecidos de ella.

\- Vegeta espera.- susurró separándose un poco de sus labios para verlo.- Pronto llegará el desayuno que pedí para ti.- agregó dejándose besar por él nuevamente que la empujó para ponerse entre sus piernas que seguían cubiertas por la sábana. El Saiya Real tomó las manos de la mujer por las muñecas deslizando luego sus dedos para entrelazarlos con los de ella aferrándose con fuerza por las manos, la peliazul apretó sus delgados dedos contra los de él sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba y volviendo aquel beso más demandante con el pasar de los minutos, las pequeñas contracciones en su bajo vientre no se hicieron espera y más que excitada se notó anhelante, necesitada de él.- Vegeta.- murmuró suplicante, desesperada por sentir más de esas sensaciones que solo él podía provocar.

\- ¿Estas ansiosa mujer?- preguntó besando la mandíbula de su esclava que lo miraba sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Soltó sus manos y se irguió despegándose de su cuerpo para apartar la sábana que la envolvía, ella lo ayudó levantándose un poco para que él sacara la tela dejando que viera sus senos desnudos, la volvió a recostar tomando sus bragas para sacarla por sus piernas torneadas dejándola expuesta a su escudriño que no se limitó en observar ese cuerpo que tanto conocía.

\- Bésame.- pidió la femenina sentándose para colgarse de su cuello y jalándolo de nuevo para que quedara sobre ella volviendo a juntar sus bocas sintiendo como el miembro erecto del Príncipe rosaba sus pétalos en su centro ardiente. Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que el Príncipe soltara los labios carnosos, húmedos e hinchados de la muchacha reconociendo el ki de su soldado que estaba cerca.

\- ¡Maldito Kakaroto!- gruñó frustrado sabiendo que el Saiyajin no lo interrumpiría sino se tratara de algo importante, por segunda vez que intentaba hacer suya a su concubina algo pasaba que no lograba concretar el acto, no podía sentirse de más mal humor que ahora. Se puso de pie buscando en el piso su bóxer el cuál se colocó rápidamente yendo a abrir la puerta.

\- Príncipe.- saludó el élite haciendo una reverencia en cuanto lo vio.

\- Déjate de formalismos estúpidos y dime qué demonios quieres.- vociferó irritado mirando al soldado sonreír con su habitual actitud relajada ante sus insultos.

\- El Rey quiere hablar contigo, se trata de nuevos planetas para las conquistas y por lo que escuché creo que pronto partiremos en otra misión.- explicó viendo a su superior con el ceño marcado y de brazos cruzados bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- Llego en unos minutos.- contestó cerrando la puerta, ahora tendría que posponer los asuntos con su esclava, cuando se trataba de hablar con el viejo sobre nuevos planetas que reunían las características para ser purgados eran cuestiones en los que el Rey se empeñaba en resolver sin demoras y no se quitaría de encima su presión mientras no se presentara.

Cuando cerró la puerta dándose la vuelta para regresar escuchó el agua de la ducha abierta dándose cuenta que la terrícola estaba tomando un baño, bufó pesadamente dirigiéndose al closet para sacar un traje limpio y una armadura ya que la otra que aún estaba en el piso estaba destrozada y la que usó en el banquete era de uso exclusivo para eventos, a los pocos minutos la muchacha salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo húmedo, en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Goku no dudó en pensar que postergarían lo que hacían con el Saiyajin antes de que el soldado llegara, lo miró entrar al cuarto para asearse en cuanto ella se dirigió al closet para sacar su vestimenta, después que tomara el desayuno iría a la habitación que el Príncipe le asignó como lugar de trabajo y trataría de convertirlo en su laboratorio personal, sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos pues ahora tenía un poco más de libertad que hace unos meses cuando el heredero la convirtió en su esclava, volvería a hacer lo que más le gustaba y eso la ponía entusiasmada. Secó muy bien su piel y se colocó un juego de ropa interior color blanco, eligió un vestido celeste pálido de escote redondo, corto hasta media pierna y sacó un par de botas negras cómodas yendo a dejar todo sobre la mesilla del tocador. Observó su reflejo en el espejo cuadrado revisando las marcas en su cuello de las que le había hablado el Saiyajin, y aunque no eran muy amoratadas se notaban de todas maneras en su piel nívea. Unos toques en la puerta se hicieron presentes al momento y ella giró su cabeza para posarla en la entrada al tiempo en que miró a la sirvienta entrar, tomó el cepillo que estaba sobre el peinador comenzando a desenredar su melena que se notaba desarreglada.

\- El desayuno del Príncipe Vegeta.- articuló Arian que antes de entrar a la alcoba hizo uso de todo su autocontrol por no dejar escapar de su boca venenosa algún insulto hacia la mujer que le estaba quitando lo que por algunas semanas fue suyo. Empujó el carrito hasta dejarlo en la sala colocando los azafates en el otro donde estaba el desayuno intacto de la muchacha, dejó las bandejas en ese que aún tenía espacio mirando de vez en cuando a la tipa que acomodaba su cabello frente al espejo, cuando terminó la escudriñó con más detalle reparando en su piel blanca que la hacía lucir delicada y suave, su cabello era bastante largo llegando hasta su cintura, era liso casi en toda su extensión pero las puntas estaban ondeadas de forma natural, si no fuera porque la odiara tanto podría aceptar lo bonita que era. El rencor que creía no poder sentir más hacia ella creció en cuanto la miró tomar la vestimenta con la cual se atavió ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan perfecta? Se dio cuenta entonces del ruido que provenía del cuarto a su lado izquierdo reparando en que se trataba del agua que caía de la ducha sintiendo a su corazón dar un brinco, viró sus ojos para ver la cama que estaba vacía e imaginó que el heredero estaba tomando un baño.

\- Arian.- la llamó con su melodiosa voz captando la atención de la esclava que miraba fijamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño que estaba entreabierta, en cuanto oyó a la mujer del Príncipe giró el rostro topándose con los ojos turquesa de ella que la vio desconfiada cuando se percató que los ojos de la criada estaban dirigidos hacia el lugar donde Vegeta estaba.- El almuerzo me lo llevas a la habitación dos del área de los laboratorios.- indicó sin dejar de verla, la chica asintió ante su pedido observándola de pies a cabeza concentrándose en su hermoso atuendo, el vestido que la científica traía era ceñido en la cintura cayendo en línea "A" hasta media pierna, en sus pies llevaba unos botines bajos en color negro y en su cuello una mascada color rosa pastel cubriendo las marcas que el Saiyajin había dejado.- Puedes irte.- agregó viendo a la mujer reverenciarla para luego empujar el segundo carrito y salir de la habitación. La peliazul se quedó mirando hacia la entrada pensando en lo raro que esa chica actuaba, de verdad que su mirada no le transmitió nada de confianza, ya tendría tiempo para conocerla mejor y es que a veces no siempre la primera impresión era la que determinaba como era en realidad una persona. Viró sus ojos para ver a Vegeta cuando salió de ducharse caminando hacia la comida que aguardaba para ser devorada.

\- Pedí alimentos para ti ¿Desayunarás conmigo cierto?- preguntó tomando su plato con frutas y taza de té colocándolas en la mesita de centro de la sala.

\- Tengo reunión con el Rey.- respondió sacando su traje del armario para comenzar a vestirse después de secar el exceso de agua de su cuerpo con la toalla que terminó en el piso.

\- ¡Oh!- articuló la peliazul prestando atención a su platillo comenzando a comer.

\- Pero debes saber que un Saiyajin nunca rechaza una comida.- comentó al terminarse de poner el traje spandex y las botas, tomó los guantes llevándolos con él y agarró una gran bandeja con abundantes alimentos dejando todo al lado del plato de Bulma, ella sonrió al ver que se sentó a su costado comenzando a comer de manera apresurada.

\- Este día iniciaré a amueblar la habitación, creo que me tomará ahora y mañana para convertir el sitio en un laboratorio.- expuso masticando lentamente los trozos de fruta dulce que se deshacían en su boca saboreando su agradable textura.

\- Date prisa, quiero esa nave lista en poco tiempo.- dijo tragando un gran bocado para verla, ella asintió tomando la taza del té que humeaba al estar muy caliente llevándola a sus labios donde sopló para sorber un trago, era de menta con miel.

\- No se preocupe mi Príncipe, sus deseos son órdenes.- contestó juguetona mirándolo con su habitual expresión. Terminaron de comer en silencio, la peliazul había terminado mucho antes que él y de vez en cuando lo observaba llevar bocados grandes a su boca donde los masticaba y tragaba rápidamente pero que a pesar de todo siempre mantenía un toque elegante, usaba los cubiertos y esperaba tragar para luego llevar más comida a su boca, se notaba que había sido en realeza.

\- Kakaroto viene por ti.- lo oyó decir, estaba perdida en el movimiento de sus manos que sostenían los cubiertos y alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos que estaban puestos sobre ella.- Confío en que eres inteligente y no harás nada estúpido.- dijo sin dejar de verla.

\- A estas alturas ya deberías de saber que me siento a gusto a tu lado.- contestó levantándose quedando frente a él que la miró serio, el Príncipe observó sus ojos turquesa dándose cuenta que si estuviera mintiendo lo notaría rápidamente, la mirada de la humana era muy expresiva y sabía que ahora ella decía la verdad.

\- Más te vale.- aseveró imitándola y pasándole de lado para entrar al baño donde aseó sus dientes y sus manos, la peliazul lo vio desaparecer dentro del pequeño cuarto y suspiró ante su propia confesión, en realidad ella no pensaba más en escapar como en un principio, desde que se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y pudo aceptarlos para sí misma que aquel deseo había mermado queriendo ahora todo lo contrario, que el Príncipe correspondiera algún día lo que sentía por él y eso no quedara estancado solo en ella, se entristecía cada vez que pensaba en aquello pero esa era su triste realidad aunque quisiera omitir ese pensamiento evitando percibir esa opresión en su pecho que la hacía infeliz, mordió su labio inferior mirando los guantes que estaban en la mesita y los tomó, los observó un momento, él no era tan malo como pensó en un inicio, solo que tenía un carácter fuerte, dominante y claro, era un asesino interestelar pero era algo que hacía parte de su cultura y nadie podría cambiar nunca eso. Volvió su vista al frente cuando lo notó salir yendo hacia a él para entregarle lo guantes que él tomó colocándolos. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos miraran hacia la entrada.

\- Vegeta.- habló ella con la voz un tanto apagada antes de que él fuera abrir.

\- Te extrañaré todo el día.- dijo sonriendo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo vio aproximarse a ella sintiendo como la tomó por la cintura posando sus labios sobre los suyos que correspondió sin pensarlo. El heredero se separó de la mujer que no podía sentirse mejor, para ella eso fue una mejor respuesta que las palabras que podría decir el hombre, lo miró caminar hasta la entrada donde Kakaroto la esperaba, ella hizo lo mismo tomando de uno de los sofás el rollo del plano de la nueva nave del Saiya real saliendo, dio un vistazo a su hombre antes de irse con el soldado.

.

.

No había tardado mucho en colocarse la armadura y la capa para salir después de que la mujer desapareciera por el pasillo con su soldado mano derecha, salió rápidamente hacia la sala del trono donde su padre solía revisar siempre la documentación que llegaba al castillo. Entró a paso apresurado haciendo que el Saiyajin levantara la vista para mirarlo.

\- ¿Novedades?- preguntó llegando hasta él que dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano.

\- Nuestros investigadores han obtenido información de varios planetas que aun no han sido conquistados.- comenzó a hablar tomando unas hojas en sus manos para verlas.- Necesitamos que revisemos su ambiente, población y recursos que poseen para darle prioridad a los que se les puede sacar mayor provecho, quiero enviar lo más pronto posible los escuadrones a que purguen estos astros.- terminó de decir para alzar sus ojos hacia el Príncipe que se había cruzado de brazos escuchando las palabras del monarca. Se aproximó hasta la mesa donde tomó algunas páginas que mostraban la imagen del planeta y bajo éste toda su información, leyó las primeras líneas de uno de ellos encontrando incluso los días que les tomaría llegar a éste así como la distancia a la que se encontraba, coordenadas, número de habitantes, etc.

\- Enviaremos a uno cuántos soldados élite hacia los planetas que tienen poblaciones más poderosas ya que por ahora no hay escasez de víveres.- indicó siguiendo con la lectura de la hoja en su mano.

\- ¿Con qué estás al tanto de lo que pasa en Vegitasei?- cuestionó el Rey con tono sarcástico, conocía muy bien al Príncipe mayor y sabía que prefería mil veces irse de conquista planetaria que quedarse en el castillo a revisar todos los documentos que necesitaban ser aprobados o rechazados por él incluyendo los pedidos que el pueblo Saiyajin hacía llegar como en todo régimen monárquico donde los habitantes depositaban en la corona sus gestiones y estos eran los responsables de garantizar la convivencia y estabilidad entre las distintas razas, además de que se mantuvieran sin ningún problema trabajando juntos conservando cada uno una posición pues los seres que traían de otras estrellas generalmente se convertían en esclavos.

\- Es mi planeta padre, sé todo lo que pasa en él.- contestó dejando la hoja en la mesa para tomar asiento a un lado de él, era tedioso y aburrido hacer aquello pero algún día tendría que encargarse de lleno del asunto cuando tomara posesión y fuera el soberano.

.

.

Bulma llegó al laboratorio, ese día tendría mucho que hacer pues había escuchado claramente al Príncipe, el hombre quería que trabajara con eficiencia y eso haría, ella era una científica y construir una nave no era tan complicado como sonaba, tenía experiencia en ello y a pesar de no haber hecho una máquina por sí sola sin ninguna clase de ayuda no creía que se le complicara en nada su armazón, el único problema era que el material que recubría la parte interna del galeón no estaba disponible en el planeta y dudaba que pudiera sustituirlo con algún otro pues tenía que ser lo bastante ligero pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la gravedad aumentada en su interior. Suspiró al entrar al lugar que se encontraba con la puerta abierta, ahora estaba vació con tan solo la caja con herramientas que había llevado desde el almacén. El Saiya a su lado se había mantenido callado durante todo el trayecto, ahora no le preguntaría por su amiga, por la tarde tenía planeado ir a visitarla, necesitaba hablar con ella de los últimos acontecimientos.

Le había pedido a Kakaroto que la llevara nuevamente al depósito donde fue con Vegeta para elegir algunos instrumentos un par de días atrás, éste no se negó y la condujo hasta el recinto, escogió un par de mesas metálicas, un par de estantes pequeños, varios aparatos que le ayudarían a la construcción del mecanismo de operación de la nave como los paneles principales y las computadoras que estarían a cargo del funcionamientos sistemáticos del galeón. El Saiya élite le transportó todo hacia el laboratorio y ella dio comienzo a su trabajo, inició por acomodar los muebles donde trabajaría, armó una de las mesas donde colocó unas pequeñas herramientas y algunas más grandes las acomodó en uno de los estantes, a Goku no se le hizo difícil cargar con todo pues se teletransportó con las cosas hacia el lugar en un pestañear de ojos. Una vez organizado casi todo la peliazul se dispuso a comenzar con la construcción del panel interno donde estarían colocados los botones con las funciones esenciales de la nave, organizar todo el inmobiliario le había llevado poco tiempo así que con todas las energías se dispuso a trabajar sobre la mesada metálica, se sentó en la silla cómoda que había elegido y se colocó las gafas de protección con todo el material para los chips frente a ella suspirando para comenzar con el ensamblado de las pequeñas piezas, ahora sí se sentía útil y muy contenta, por fin estaba haciendo lo que más amaba hacer.

El Saiyajin la miró muy concentrada en lo que hacía así que decidió darle su espacio, salió al pasillo para pararse ahí pensando en su hembra que estaba en su habitación, en estos últimos días Milk había estado sintiéndose bastante mal, incluso tuvo que llevarla al médico que la revisó hacía semanas y que le había notificado sobre el embarazo, el hombre les dijo que según lo observado en la terrícola el periodo gestante sería complicado, al ser un feto con células Saiyajin que se estaba formando en su interior requeriría de mucha más energía para su formación que un bebé normal de raza terrícola y que era por eso que se sentía tan cansada, débil, con sueño y sin ánimos de hacer muchas cosas que requerían de bastante actividad física, le indicó reposar la mayor parte del tiempo y que tenía determinantemente prohibido trabajar, así que ahora él tenía que dedicarse a su mujer hasta que diera a luz a su hijo, no le había quedado nada tiempo entre sus obligaciones que debía cumplir con el Príncipe, más la organización del torneo en honor al natalicio del heredero y además atender a su mujer, aun tenía planeado investigar qué había sido de las mujeres terrícolas que habían sido enviadas al harén del Rey y a los bares del planeta fuera del castillo pues no habían reportado ninguna fecundación híbrida durante esos casi tres años desde que los seres de la Tierra habían sido llevados a Vegitasei.

Pasaron un par de horas, seguía sintiéndose tedioso ahí sin hacer más nada que estar al tanto de la concubina del Príncipe, no lograba entender demasiado sobre la relación entre ese par ni mucho menos la sobreprotección que el Saiya Real tenía hacia la hembra terrestre, pero si él estuviera en el lugar del futuro Rey también haría lo mismo, no solo porque la muchacha fuera hermosa, sino porque tenía algunas otras cualidades que incluso él que no la miraba como algo más que como la mujer de su superior se daba cuenta que poseía, era inteligente, había sido la mano derecha del jefe de laboratorio por lo que sabía y eso la hacía una chica valiosa, no cualquiera de las femeninas llevadas al planeta rojo se ganaban puestos con tanta importancia ya que casi todas terminaban siendo usadas como prostitutas o como sirvientas, pero jamás escuchó de una chica científica, era raro e inusual ver algo así pues los puestos de mayor rango siempre eran ocupados por hombres sean Saiyajin o extraterrestres.

Posó una mano alborotando su cabellera revuelta dejándose caer en el piso deslizando su espalda por la muralla hasta que quedó sentado, quitó el scooter en su oreja pues llevaba más de dos horas de no recibir ninguna clase notificación y lo dejó a un lado, a pesar de que había comido hace rato ya estaba comenzando a sentir ansiedad por probar algo, se estaba acercando la hora de la comida y lamentaba por mucho que sus responsabilidades le consumieran la mayor parte del tiempo, esta última semana no había tenido chance de entrenar como se debía, pero por nada renunciaría a su cargo, era la persona de mayor confianza de Vegeta y no podía estar más que satisfecho con aquello, se iba de conquista y tenía el honor de pelear a su lado, era algo que la mayoría de sus compañeros deseaban y que él a pulso se lo había sabido ganar, además, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de la buena paga que recibía, tenía una mujer a su cargo y un futuro bebé que mantener, aunque no se preocupaba mientras tuviera ese cargo tan bien retribuido. De un momento a otro pudo percibir el ki del heredero acercarse con dirección a donde él se encontraba, se puso de pie y a los minutos lo miró aparecer por el pasillo iluminado por luces blanquecinas que le daban un aspecto limpio y claro al lugar al ser tanto el techo, las paredes y el piso del mismo color.

\- Príncipe.- lo reverencio cuando el joven llegó hasta él, Vegeta movió su cabeza dándole a entender que desapareciera y así lo hizo, internamente agradeció pues necesitaba pasar a ver a Milk y luego ir a tomar sus alimentos por los que su estómago ya clamaba. Cuando el Saiya real lo vio caminar lejos entró a la habitación posando los ojos en la peliazul que se encontraba en el piso. Ella se hallaba sobre los baldosas del suelo arrodilla y sostenida con una de sus manos hacia el frente mientras que con la otra dibujaba trazos en un pliego de papel extendido dándole una vista sugerente al futuro Rey que se paró frente a ella.

La chica escuchó los pasos aproximarse lo que la hizo mover sus ojos hasta las botas que se posicionaron frente a ella pudiendo notar la capa roja que llegaba hasta los tobillos del Saiyajin, reconoció al instante de quien se trataba sintiendo como su corazón dio un salto emocionado al instante en que se dio cuenta que él estaba allí, desde hacía varios días que no podía controlar como antes los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el hombre que en un comienzo la apresó y la hizo suya, ahora podía decir con todas sus letras que lo amaba, la situación sin duda se había salido de su control pero era inevitable no esbozar una sonrisa cuando pensaba en él, y era mucho menos eludible que sus vellos no se erizaran cuando lo tenía cerca, eran sensaciones que ni para sí misma podía describir pero que con certeza sabía que eran porque estaba enamorada del heredero.- ¿El Príncipe ha venido a ver qué tan eficiente soy?- preguntó coqueta alzando la vista para verlo cuando reparó en su presencia, él solo sonrió caminando a su alrededor hasta ubicarse a sus espaldas observando su pose en cuatro, su trasero amelocotonado alzado hacía que el vestido corto que tenía puesto se subiera más de la cuenta dejando el inicio de sus glúteos al descubierto y con ello la prenda íntima color blanca que traía, sus piernas blanquecinas torneadas desnudas podían notarse suaves… apetecibles. La muchacha se puso de pie girándose para verlo, reparó en su rostro detallando que no parecía agitado ni sudado, arqueó una ceja sonriendo ligeramente.- ¿No has entrenado aún?- inquirió al recordar que el Rey lo había convocado para una reunión.

\- No, pero pienso hacerlo contigo ahora.- contestó acercándose en un movimiento apresurado hacia ella y acorralándola contra la muralla cerca de la puerta, para cuando la femenina procesó sus palabras ya tenía al Saiyajin frente a ella que la sostenía por la cintura y la apretujaba contra la pared a sus espaldas sintiendo la boca caliente del hombre en uno de sus hombros descubiertos.

\- Ve… Vegeta ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó con la voz entrecortada sintiéndolo deshacer el nudo de su mascada en su cuello mirando como el trozo de tela cayó al piso cuando él lo tiró sin delicadeza, el Saiyajin alzó la mirada para observar sus ojos turquesa acercándose a sus labios para besarlos, cuanto le excitaba hacer aquel acto que en un principio le pareció extraño cuando la terrícola le mostró cómo se hacía por primera vez pero que ahora era una de las cosas que más fascinado lo tenía, percibir el rose de su carnosa boca solo provocaba que su tensión sexual aumentara haciendo que los vellos de su cola se encresparan, desenroscó el miembro peludo de su cintura notando las descargas de placer que inundaron su entrepierna haciendo que su miembro duro y latiente se sintiera apretado dentro de su pantalón spandex. La muchacha se abrazó a su cuello abriendo su boca para darle paso a la lengua rasposa del Saiyajin saboreando su adictivo sabor, metió sus dedos en su cabellera azabache comenzando a gemir en su boca cuando el joven apretó su pelvis contra el vientre de ella haciéndola percibir su estaca dura ansiosa por hundirse en su interior. La peliazul podía notar el calor que la invadía, sus besos eran exigentes y sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo haciendo que su deseo por él creciera, jaló con un poco de fuerza la cabellera del Saiya hacia atrás haciendo que sus bocas se separaran, Vegeta arqueó una ceja por la acción de la chica posando sus ojos en su rostro, estaba sonrojada y con sus labios húmedos e hinchados, la miró aproximarse nuevamente percibiendo la lengua de ella pasearse por su cuello mientras ella aun mantenía su cabello estirado, saboreó su piel ardiente excitándose a sí misma con tal acto haciendo que pasara de lamer a succionar con fuerza, lo escuchó gruñir y percibió que el agarre de las manos de él en su cadera se apretó empujándola un poco y supo que quería apartarla.

\- Déjame acariciarte.- susurró con voz hipnotizante en su oreja lamiendo su lóbulo suavemente para luego volver a besarlo pasando al otro lado de su cuello, aspiró profundamente su aroma a vino amaderado, cuanto le gustaba su olor de hombre mezclado con ese momento tan íntimo por el que estaban pasando que solo hacía que sintiera una mezcla de emociones inexplicables.

\- Basta de juegos mujer.- manifestó tomándola de las muñecas sujetando cada una contra la pared a la altura de la cabeza de ella, Bulma sonrió pasando la lengua por su labio inferior mirándolo de manera sugerente a lo que él respondió de la misma manera, bajó sus palmas enguantas por los costados del cuerpo de la hembra a su merced llegando hasta sus glúteos donde la alzó haciendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en su cintura y la llevó hasta una de las mesas cerca donde la depositó para volver a asaltar sus labios.

\- ¡Vegeta!- gimió fuera de sí contra su boca que saboreaba la suya mientras sus lenguas se rozaban suavemente de un lado a otro provocando espasmos en el bajo vientre de la muchacha.

\- Dime lo que quieres que te haga mujer.- gruñó como respuesta soltando sus labios para verla a los ojos encontrándosela con una mirada cómplice y a la vez tímida, sonrío orgulloso al saber que sólo él podía incitarla de esa manera y su ego creció al saber que esa hembra era solo suya, que solo él podía poseerla de aquella manera. No se arrepentía en absoluto haberla tomado como su esclava pues la mujer lo complacía en todos los sentidos y como disfrutaba cuando ella estaba tan dispuesta como ahora. Bajó su vista lentamente hacia su escote sin pudor a que la peliazul observara cómo se la comía con su mirada obscura, la detalló sin reparo humedeciendo su labio inferior con su lengua instigadora y volvió sus ojos ónices intensos posándolos en sus orbes turquesa que no se perdieron pormenor de la forma en que el Saiyajin la veía.

\- Anda mujer dime lo que quieres de mí… ahora-. volvió a pronunciar con voz gutural y sugerente qué provocó escalofríos en la piel blanquecina de la joven que mordió su labio inferior al escucharlo encandilando al hombre con ese simple gesto y aunque no supo exactamente qué pensar trató de responder de la manera más coherente que su raciocinio en ese momento se lo permitía.

\- Hazme lo que quieras, soy tuya mi Príncipe.- articuló abrazándose a su cuello con una sonrisa coqueta, el muchacho al escuchar su respuesta más que complacido subió sus manos hasta sus senos donde tomó cada uno con sus palmas estrujándolos suavemente, era la criatura más exquisita y delicada que había poseído, sentía que podía romperla sino limitaba la fuerza que usaba cuando la acariciaba pero no podía evitar estrujarla, quería todo de ella, disfrutar de todo su ser y marcar su piel lechosa con sus palmas como a un territorio privado. La peliazul cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios dejando escapar un suspiro ante su toque dócil. En un movimiento rápido sacó el vestido por los brazos de la muchacha seguido de su bra que bruscamente se lo arrancó dejando libre sus montes para que su boca se deleitara, cuando miró el rostro de la peliazul vio su descontento por haber roto su prenda y antes de que protestara tomó sin dudar su pezón rosa que estaba endurecido y lo engulló con apetito haciéndola que arqueara su espalda ante el acto. Bulma comenzó a respirar acaloradamente percibiendo el cosquilleo en su botón dentro de la boca caliente del sujeto que bebía de ella y metió sus dedos en la cabellera azabache del Saiya apretándolo contra sí e incitándolo a qué no parara. Vegeta continuó con el otro seno un rato más para separarse un momento, su autocontrol no dudaría mucho a ese paso y sin pensarlo más bajó su pantalón al igual que la braga de la hembra abriendo sus piernas, su mirada intensa observando la intimidad rosa de la femenina y tomó su miembro pasándolo entre sus pétalos jugosos para humedecerlo.

\- Se gentil.- susurró ella escondiendo su rostro en su cuello al sentir como se deslizaba en su interior y solo pudo apretar sus labios para no gritar ante la invasión cuando la estocadas firmes y hondas comenzaron a inundarla, Vegeta la sujetó por la espalda para afirmarla contra sí moviéndose contra ella en esa posición un poco incómoda pero no menos placentera.

.

.

En la cocina Arian estaba sirviendo grandes cantidades de carne recién preparada para los Saiyajin que estaban llegando para la comida del medio día que aunque aún faltaba más de una hora ellos solían aparecerse antes, se la había pasado toda la mañana metida en ese asqueroso lugar como ella solía llamarlo trabajando como la maldita esclava que era y encima tenía que llevarle los alimentos a la concubina del Príncipe ¡Ese no era su lugar! ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ahí trabajando como un animal mientras esa mujer gozaba de todos los privilegios solo por ser la prostituta del futuro Rey? Eso no era justo, esa azulada no tenía nada que a ella le faltara, si tan solo se vistiera mejor quizá Vegeta podría verla nuevamente cómo lo hizo cuando la visitaba en el harén, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, no toda la vida se quedaría ahí a servir como una estúpida criada vestida con esos harapos que no le ayudaba en nada a verse bella, llegaría lejos, conseguiría tener una mejor posición dentro del castillo y qué mejor que siendo la favorita del Príncipe.

\- ¡Mujer idiota te estoy hablando!- gritó uno de los soldados élite que estaba sentado en la mesa donde ella puso una gran bandeja con carne, él le había pedido que le llevara una jarra de agua pero la zorra parecía ignorarlo.

\- Dis… disculpe.- respondió un poco temerosa por el timbre de voz tan osco del sujeto, cuando estaba por darse la vuelta sintió como su brazo era aprisionado por unos fuertes dedos que hicieron arder su piel y enseguida fue jalada hasta que chocó contra un duro pecho cubierto por una armadura.

\- Una hembra como tú no debería ser desperdicia como esclava de cocina.- pronunció el Saiyajin que había sentado a la muchacha en sus piernas, Arian que abrió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y miró con temor al hombre a su lado, intentó ponerse de pie inmediatamente pero el tipo la tomó del cabello evitando si quiera que se separara un poco de él.

\- ¡Déjeme ir!- chilló sujetando la mano del hombre con la que la tenía aferrada intentando zafarse inútilmente y solo pudo ver la sonrisa retorcida del Saiya.

-¿Qué rayos haces Nappa? Deja esa prostituta y comienza a comer o no te dejaré nada.- indicó Raditz que se había sentado del otro lado de la mesa sirviéndose una gran cantidad de carne de la bandeja que la chica había llevado. El soldado soltó empujando a la femenina bruscamente haciéndola caer de rodillas a un metro de él.

\- ¡Auch!- se quejó la hembra entre adolorida y aliviada, daba gracias internamente al otro élite haber interrumpido al asqueroso que estaba propasándose con ella, inmediatamente se puso de pie alejándose de los tipos entrando a la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde estabas niña? ¡Hace rato te estoy buscando!- regañó la encargada de cocina al ver a la muchacha aparecer.- Debes de llevarle el té a la señorita Bulma y más tarde sus alimentos ¡Anda muévete!- la apresuró entregándole en un pequeño plato la taza de porcelana con el líquido humeante, ella de mala gana lo tomó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo ¡Maldita la hora en que le habían asignado ser la criada de esa ramera! Sus rodillas aún ardían por la reciente caída, sus pies dolían por la ajetreada mañana que había tenido y sus manos las podía sentir secas y ásperas, definitivamente tenía que apresurar sus planes si es que no deseaba pasar más tiempo de esclava. Apresuró su paso subiendo rápidamente los escalones a la segunda planta del castillo, recordó en ese momento que esa tipa le había dicho que estaría en la habitación 2 del ala de los laboratorios así que en cuanto llegó a la interjección cruzó hacia la derecha continuando por otro largo pasillo, cuando volvió a girar pudo notar una capa roja a unos cuantos metros reconociendo a su portador.

\- ¡Príncipe Tarble!- saludó alcanzándolo equilibrando el líquido dentro de la taza para evitar derramar la caliente bebida.

\- ¿Mi plan marcha bien esclava?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica mirando por sobre su hombro a la mujer que elevó su vista fijándola en la suya y solo la vio asentir.

\- Pronto esa zorra azulada saldrá de la vida del Príncipe.- respondió sonriendo con maldad apretando con recelo el plato que llevaba en sus manos. Siguieron caminando un par de metros en silencio cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, Tarble había estado pensando en acercarse un poco más a la concubina de su hermano, ella se mantenía mucho tiempo al lado del heredero y eso podía usarlo para sacar ventaja, sabía que Vegeta era cerrado con respecto a lo que hacía pero a cómo notó en el banquete la relación que estaba llevando con esa débil humana podía que hasta hablara con ella de alguno de sus planes que no estaba demás enterarse, trataría de sacarle información a esa ingenua terrícola. Llegaron al pasillo que los llevaba directamente a la sala 2 en área de los laboratorios y un sonido que no lograron entender llamó la atención de ambos haciendo que se mirara uno al otro con una expresión de extrañes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la joven un tanto azorada andando junto al Príncipe que levantó su mano en señal de que guardara silencio caminando un poco más hacia la puerta de la habitación hacia donde se dirigían, cuando estaban a un par de metros pudieron reconocer lo que eran… gemidos femeninos, uno tras otro acompañados de gruñidos ásperos. Arian abrió con sorpresa sus ojos cuando llegaron hasta la entrada y pudieron ver lo que sucedía allí adentro, pudo notar al futuro Rey moviéndose contra ella, contra la mujer que más odiaba en todo ese maldito planeta, la capa del joven que cubría tanto su espalda como a la chica frente a él se movía con cada estocada que daba contra la hembra mientras ella se sostenía abrazada a su cuello. Arian automáticamente sintió sus ojos arder cuando sus lágrimas llenaron sus orbes doradas volviéndolas cristalinas al ser espectadora de tal acto, viró su vista y miró al joven a su lado que solo observó con rabia la escena durante unos segundos para darse la vuelta y largarse de allí. Tarble caminó a paso rápido alejándose del sitio, no podía soportar quedarse a ver eso, su estúpido hermano había perdido la cabeza como para permitirse exponerse de esa forma a la vista de cualquiera en el castillo y todo por fornicar a esa zorra, ahora si creía firmemente que la terrícola tenía más control del que creyó ver en el banquete sobre el Príncipe, si seguía así esa mujer sería su perdición, no es que a él le importara en lo más mínimo si le pasaba algo malo a ese idiota, pero tampoco podía permitir que la humana ganara terreno con él pues si ella llegaba a ocupar un lugar más que el de ser una simple concubina sus planes serían más difíciles de llevar, la tipa era inteligente, era una científica y se aliaba con su el heredero podían elaborar planes en los cuales él saldría sobrando y no quería que su padre cambiara su opinión con respecto a él, ahora aunque sea le servía en la toma de decisiones en el planeta y le ayuda con los aspectos diplomáticos de Vegitasei, no podía darle la oportunidad a ese par que lo desplazaran.

Arian sentía su cuerpo casi desconectado de su mente y sus pensamientos que estaban divagando mientras sus ojos observaban perpleja el acto, era natural que esas cosas sucedieran entre ellos y la odiaba por ello, pero de saberlo a ver la escena era diferente, se sentía dolida, decepcionada y sobre todo llena de ira contra la azulada que le estaba quitando lo que ella quería y lo que una vez fue suyo, el Príncipe Vegeta era un total estúpido por preferir a esa ramera antes que a ella.

\- Mi Príncipe… bésame.- pidió con voz agitada la peliazul que estaba abrazada al cuello del Saiyajin con la cabeza recostada en su hombro, el joven buscó su boca que se unió a la de la hembra para corresponder a sus demandas sin dejar de embestirlas a ritmo rápido, pasó sus manos tras la cadera de la mujer y la sostuvo firme para arremeter con más fuerza contra ella hundiéndose entre sus pétalos rosas jugosos sintiendo como su miembro era apresado en su interior estrecho deleitándose con besos ardientes mientras ella gemía contra su boca respirando con dificultad.

La esclava no pudo soportar más, apretó con todas sus fuerzas la taza entre sus manos y corrió lejos sin importarle derramar en el piso la bebida humeante que llevaba, algunos de sus dedos recibieron el líquido hirviendo pero no importaba, debía huir lo más remotamente posible del lugar, su dolor físico quedaba opacado a comparación de lo que sentía en su pecho, su corazón se estrujó en su interior sintiendo una extraña opresión que no la dejaba pensar claramente, solo sabía que debía actuar y no solo pensar, estaba más que decidida a que las cosas cambiaran, no podía permitir que esa relación siguiera consolidándose y para ello tenía que tomar medidas contundentes y prontas, ya era hora que alguien desplazara a esa arpía de la vida del Príncipe.

\- ¡Oh Vegeta!- gimió la peliazul soltando la boca del Saiya cuando el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás permitiéndose gozar a plenitud de las maravillosas sensaciones por las cuales cada fibra de su ser estaba atravesando, el hombre la recostó con suavidad en la mesa dejando apoyada su espalda contra el metal permitiéndose llevar por sus instintos, aumentó el ritmo abriendo un poco más las piernas de la humana para tener un mejor acceso, con su cola acarició uno de los montes de la muchacha que se movían al compás de las embestidas y cerró sus ojos gruñendo cuando se dejó venir dentro de ella llenándola con su semilla caliente. La sostuvo de las caderas con fuerza moviéndose lentamente en su interior hasta que vació todo dentro de ella para sacar su miembro con lentitud. Bulma dirigió su vista hacia él cuando sintió que la liberó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta para acomodar su virilidad dentro de su ropa interior subiendo después el pantalón. La peliazul se bajó de la mesa cuando su respiración se acompasó recogiendo su ropa que estaba regada por todo el piso para vestirse.

\- Príncipe Vegeta.- lo llamó una vez lista alisando con sus manos unas arrugas en la falda de su vestido.

\- ¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Es que aún no estás satisfecha?- preguntó acercándose a ella a lo que la peliazul bajó la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas por su atrevido comentario.

\- No… no es eso.- murmuró sin saber exactamente que responder a tan sugerentes palabras.- Quería pedirte permiso para ir a visitar a mi amiga Milk.- agregó cambiando su expresión avergonzada por una sonrisa. Vegeta arqueó una ceja mirando a los ojos a la femenina, si ella mentía lo sabría pues no le era difícil leer los gestos de las terrícola.

\- ¿Cuándo irás?- cuestionó sabiendo que la peliazul se refería a la hembra de su mano derecha.

\- Si fuera posible ahora por la tarde, ayer no la vi en el banquete y deseo charlar un rato con ella.- respondió ocultándole parte de la verdad, lo que en realidad quería saber era si se encontraba bien y cómo le estaba yendo con lo del embarazo, pero eso no lo debía saber el heredero, no aún.

\- Ve en cuanto termines aquí tu trabajo.- indicó pasando una de sus manos enguantadas por su frente que estaba perlada de sudor.

\- ¡Gracias!- chilló la peliazul emocionada acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, él solo observó su gesto y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, ahora que había perdido prácticamente toda la mañana en la reunión con su padre y en estar con la terrícola tenía que entrenar, pronto volvería a irse de misión en cuanto su padre decidiera el primer planeta a purgar y debía de estar en condiciones. La muchacha lo vio irse y se giró para ver el desorden en la mesa, ahora debía acomodar algunos lápices y papeles que se había caído para continuar trabajando en su proyecto. Suspiró hondamente mordiendo su labio inferior recordando inmediatamente lo que ahí había sucedido, sentía su corazón acelerar y sus mejillas arder de solo imaginar que hace minutos había estado en los brazos de su atractivo Saiyajin, no podía sentirse más satisfecha como en ese momento, su relación había cambiado mucho en ese último mes al lado del heredero y esperaba que todo mejorara, claro que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones y poner todas sus esperanzas en un hombre como él, estaba totalmente sabida que esa raza no era de amar ni corresponder como la suya que se volvía incluso dependientes de amor, pero debía intentar llevar la fiesta en paz con él y mientras hubiera comunicación entre ellos no pedía más, ahora que se mostraba un poco más accesible tenía que aprovechar para que cediera a dejarla ver seguido a su papá y quizá le diera permiso para salir del castillo, necesitaba distraerse fuera de las paredes de ese lugar, sentir la brisa del aire y el sol en su piel en una caminata al los alrededores aunque sea solo por pocos minutos, ya luego hablaría con él para que le permitiera salir a dar un paseo, solo esperaba que no se pusiera de mal humor como casi siempre estaba y negara su petición.

Un par de horas después estaba todo acomodado, había armado la otra mesa que le faltaba y terminado el segundo plano que detallaba la parte eléctrica y automotriz de la nave, estaba tan feliz de estar haciendo lo que gustaba, cuando se mantenía ocupada percibía que el tiempo pasaba volando, cuando estaba sin hacer absolutamente nada encerrada en la alcoba del futuro Rey se sentía inútil e inservible, además de que los días pasaban lentos y aburridos. Se puso de pie viendo desde arriba el plano que se encontraba extendido en el piso y sonrió a la nada, todo marchaba a buen ritmo y si seguía así terminaría dentro de un mes, si tuviera ayudantes como en el laboratorio no se le dificultaría tanto, ahora tendría que hacer el ensamblaje de las piezas prácticamente sola, con lo que fuera muy pesado pensaba pedirle ayuda a Kakaroto que se había aparecido en el laboratorio una media hora después que el Príncipe se había ido.

\- Su comida está lista señorita Bulma.- escuchó una voz y viró sus ojos para posarlos en la nueva esclava que ahora estaba sirviéndole.

\- Coloca todo ahí.- dijo con gentileza la peliazul señalando la mesa metálica que estaba vacía. Arian asintió tomando la bandeja del carrito con los alimentos y dejó un par de platos y un vaso en donde la muchacha le había indicado. No perdió detalle del lugar y sintió su estómago revolverse cuando observó la otra mesa donde había visto a la joven tener relaciones con el heredero volviendo a sentir con la misma potencia la rabia que en ese momento se apoderó de ella. Bulma se sentó en un pequeño banco de patas altas y comenzó a comer, tenía mucha hambre después de todo el trabajo que había realizado.- ¿Qué te parece el lugar?- preguntó masticando el primer bocado mirando a la chica que veía hacia un lado, cuando la esclava la escuchó giró el rostro para posar sus dorados ojos en ella.

\- ¿Qué es éste lugar?- preguntó sin saber exactamente qué era ó qué es lo que hacía esa mujer hacía allí.

\- Se puede decir que es mi laboratorio personal.- comentó tragando los alimentos que tenía en la boca para sonreírle a la jovencita.

\- ¿Laboratorio? ¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?- interrogó interesada en saber más de su rival.

\- ¿A qué rumores te refieres?- cuestionó sin llegar a entender del todo los dichos de la mujer llevando otro bocado de verduras cocidas a su boca.

\- Se dice que la concubina del Príncipe es una científica.- pronunció sintiendo recelo de que así fuera, ella en su planeta había estudiado un poco pero jamás concluyó con sus estudios en botánica. La peliazul asintió tragando lentamente antes de responder.

\- Es cierto, antes trabajaba en el laboratorio central.- contestó sincera.

\- ¿Por qué ahora ya no trabaja más allí?- volvió a inquirir intentando sacarle alguna información que le fuera de utilidad para usarlo en su contra.

\- Ahora estoy con el Príncipe y no me permite trabajar.- dijo bajando la mirada sabiendo que eso no le terminaba de agradarle del todo pues aunque ahora le permitiera hacer lo que amaba estaba sola y le hacía mucha falta pasar tiempo con su padre como lo hacía en el laboratorio central. Arian no pasó desapercibida la expresión de la chica, pudo notar un deje de tristeza en sus facciones y sonrió ligeramente para sí misma, _así que no eres feliz maldita ramera,_ pensó para sus adentros.

\- Pero está trabajado aquí, para mí es lo mismo si lo hace aquí o allá.- indicó tratando de sonar sensible y reconfortante. La peliazul simplemente asintió levantando nuevamente su mirada para ver a la esclava frente a ella, aunque quisiera hablarle un poco de sus problemas no podía, no la conocía como a Milk, necesitaba ver a su amiga para desahogar todo lo que arremolinaba en su interior.

\- Por favor siéntate y acompáñame.- pidió la científica al ver a la chica de pie y ella buscó inmediatamente con la mirada dónde sentarse encontrando otro banco cerca de la mesa donde se situó. La científica continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Arian de vez en cuando la miraba, observaba su cabello sedoso y su piel nívea que se miraba cuidada notando los hematomas en su cuello sintiendo rabia y celos, uno de estos días ella disfrutaría de los privilegios de ser la concubina oficial del Príncipe y solo esperaba que a esa zorra la enviaran a limpiar los calabozos o a servir de prostituta en los bares fuera del castillo que es donde merecía estar, estaba metida en su pensamientos cuando miró a Vegeta entrar y sintió a su corazón detenerse al igual que el tiempo, desde hace un par de días que no lo miraba y menos así de cerca, se notaba sudado y no traía la capa que lo había mirado usar la mayoría de veces.

\- ¿Vienes a supervisar mi trabajo nuevamente?- preguntó Bulma coqueta al verlo acceder al recinto y dirigirse al plano que estaba en el piso el cual observó.

\- Vengo a verte a ti.- respondió haciendo referencia a que había llegado para hablar con ella sobre una nueva misión que su padre recién acaba de comunicarle, la peliazul se sonrojó al instante bajando la mirada con vergüenza tomando el vaso con zumo para beberlo sintiendo sus mejillas arder comprendiendo la respuesta de una forma sugerente, Arian que captó las palabras de la misma forma que la científica solo pudo sentir celos y sobre todo al notar la familiaridad con la que se trataban provocándole odio contra la chica de cabello turquesa.

\- Mira ella es Arian, estará sirviéndome de ahora en adelante.- le presentó a la hembra que hasta ahora él vio, cuando entró no le había prestado demasiada atención a la sirvienta que acompañaba a su mujer hasta ese momento, la miró por un par de segundos para luego desviar la vista hacia la peliazul sin tomarle valor a que ella estuviera allí relacionándose con la terrícola, ahora tenía cosas mejores por las que preocuparse y esa ramera era lo menos importante para él en todo el planeta.

\- Mañana saldré de misión mujer y voy a llevarte conmigo, prepárate.- indicó sin apartar su intensa mirada oscura de los ojos turquesa de la humana que se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- articuló emocionada haciéndose a la idea de que saldría a explorar, por fin podría dejar el lugar aunque sea por unos días y conocer otros planetas.- ¿Vegeta es en serio?- agregó poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta él que asintió como respuesta.

\- Tengo un tratado que renovar con el planeta 43 y he investigado que en ese lugar los materiales para construcción son abundantes, ahí puedes conseguir lo que necesitas para mi nave.- explicó de manera rápida mirando como la muchacha sonreía con alegría.

\- ¡Qué emoción!- gritó juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho ilusionada con el viaje.

\- No es un paseo mujer.- indicó él arrugando el entrecejo un tanto irritado por la algarabía de la científica.

\- Para mí sí lo es.- contestó ella sin deshacer su expresión de felicidad.- ¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó desenlazando sus manos mirando al Saiyajin frente a ella.

\- Mañana, así que prepara todo lo que necesitas.- terminó de decir para darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, en un principio cuando el Rey le mencionó que no era una misión de purga a lo que lo enviaría se rehusó en cumplir pues bien que el anciano podía encargarse de la situación, pero salió de la sala de entrenamiento para ir por la hoja de información del planeta al que iría y vio que la estrella tenía muchos materiales los cuales a ellos les hacían falta, así que decidió que lo mejor era llevar a la terrícola, ella mejor que nadie tenía conocimiento en esa área y ya que no estaría matando seres en ese viaje se le hizo buena idea que esta vez la humana lo acompañara.

La peliazul había terminado de acomodar un estante que le faltaba en su sitio después que el heredero se había marchado al darle la noticia, Arian solo se había quedado un momento más con ella y luego se había ido a la cocina para seguir con sus labores, la ex esclava del harén no podía creer que ahora el imbécil del Príncipe se llevara a la maldita concubina en esa misión, ahora que estaría fuera tendría oportunidades nulas para acercarse a él mientras esa mujer estaría compartiendo día y noche con su Saiya, su mala suerte no podía ser tanta, tenía que hacer algo y planear todo para cuando Vegeta regresara, los hombres como el futuro Rey solían aburrirse rápida con una sola mujer y cuando eso pasara ella estaría lista para lo que él dispusiera, así era cómo tenía que ser y así era como sucedería, tenía atributos con que seducir al sujeto para que cayera a sus pies.

Por la tarde cuando Bulma había terminado las labores de ese día tal y como se lo había dicho a Vegeta fue a ver a su amiga, Kakaroto que estaba afuera de su laboratorio personal esperándola la llevó hasta su recámara, cuando entró pudo ver a la pelinegra recostada en la cama dormida así que no pudo hablar con ella, según le dijo el élite parecía que el embarazo de la muchacha avanzaba bien, además, Goku le contó que su hembra estaba alimentándose bien y que él personalmente se ocupaba de que su salud no decayera por lo que pudo mantenerse tranquila, se quedó un rato conversando con el marido de su amiga y no dudó en preguntarle sobre la misión, el soldado le había dicho que sería una semana la que estarían fuera ya que la nave tardaría 2 días en ir y 2 en regresar más el tiempo que se quedarían en el planeta al que iban según las órdenes del Príncipe. Después de un rato más la peliazul decidió irse hacia su alcoba pues ya se había hecho de noche, Kakaroto la acompañó hasta dejarla en la puerta y se retiró una vez ella se adentró, la peliazul cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y cuando volvió la vista al frente pudo ver al Príncipe en la cama, respiró profundo, necesitaba preparar una maleta en la que llevaría todo lo necesario para el viaje y para estas alturas se sentía bastante cansada.

\- Ya estás aquí.- comentó siendo que él siempre llegaba un poco noche, sin verlo abrió el closet para sacar una maleta mediana y comenzar a guardar lo que ocuparía durante esa semana.

\- Partiremos antes de que amanezca así que es mejor que te duermas de una vez.- respondió con su ronca voz mirándola, el Saiyajin estaba acostado boca arriba con las manos tras la nuca vistiendo solo un bóxer negro.

\- Solo prepararé mi maleta, no tardo.- contestó guardando varios cambios tanto de prendas cómodas como de ropa interior y los productos de uso personal. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras hacía su equipaje, el hombre en la cama parecía relajado por lo que trató de apresurarse y no ponerlo de mal humor. No tardó más de 15 minutos en acomodar todo en el bolso, sacó un camisón rosa del closet quitándose la ropa que traía y vistiéndose con este, fue al baño a asearse los dientes para ir a acostarse, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, no era demasiado tarde, apenas sobre pasaban las 9 de la noche pero como lo había dicho el Saiya, partirían temprano y debía descansar. Apagó la luz para luego meterse bajo las sábanas junto a él que lo abrazó sintiendo su calor.- Goku me comentó sobre los días que durará el viaje.- dijo posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre sin obtener respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Qué clase de clima tiene al planeta al que vamos?- preguntó curiosa acomodando la cabeza en el pecho del Saiya, debía de saber si hacía frío ya que solo había guardado prendas ligeras.

\- Caluroso.- respondió secamente, ella se quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad y pudo notar la mano de él colocarse en su cintura apretándola contra su duro cuerpo, la peliazul bostezó para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida, en verdad estaba cansada.

Aun era de madrugada cuando sintió que él se removió en la cama y se levantó encendiendo la luz de la habitación, la muchacha se sentó bostezando mientras restregaba su ojo derecho con su mano empuñada, giró su cabeza y miró el reloj en buró al lado de su cama dándose cuenta que eran las 4 de la madrugada, miró al Saiyajin meterse a la ducha y escuchó el agua comenzar a caer, se puso de pie quitando su camisón y sin pensarlo demasiado caminó hacia dentro del baño encontrando al Príncipe bajo el chorro de agua, se adentró junto a él totalmente desnuda dejando que el líquido tibio mojara su cuerpo, tomó la barra de jabón que estaba a un lado y comenzó a pasarla por todo su cuerpo sintiéndose un poco acalorada al notar la intensa mirada del heredero sobre ella, la peliazul giró un poco su cuerpo para verlo ya que se encontraba de espaldas hacia él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó observando el rostro de él serio y sin expresión alguna a excepción de su entrecejo fruncido.

\- Eres una mujer muy atrevida.- respondió azotando su mano en uno de sus glúteos para luego tomarla de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo comenzando a besarle el cuello.

\- Solo quiero darme prisa, si espero a que te duches primero no estaré lista a tiempo.- contestó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba tratando de no sonar agitada al sentir pequeños escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Vegeta no respondió y la giró para asaltar su boca de manera demandante, ella se colgó de su cuello correspondiendo a sus atenciones por un par de minutos que en los que el beso se volvió fogoso, el Príncipe soltó sus labios para mirarla, ella tenía ese típico brillo que siempre solía notar en sus ojos cuando estaba cerca de él.

\- Apresúrate o voy a irme solo.- comentó él con una sonrisa ladina soltándola para terminar de bañarse.

\- Eres un odioso.- articuló ella pasándole la barra de jabón al joven que se duchó rápidamente saliendo antes que la femenina del cuarto de baño. La peliazul tuvo que lavar su cabello y para cuando salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo el Príncipe estaba terminando de vestirse. Bulma se apresuró a colocarse un atuendo sencillo pero bonito, se atavió con un conjunto de ropa interior blanca, un short corto arriba de la media pierna en color kaki y una blusa negra ajustada parecida a un corsé, calzó unas botas negras bajas y se cepilló la melena dejando que se secara con el aire natural. La muchacha tomó su maleta y fue hacia él que la esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala revisando su scooter que tenía puesto en su oreja. Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida en cuanto la observó lista.- ¡Podrías ser un caballero y ayudarme con mi equipaje!- chilló saliendo antes que él de la habitación que fue cerrada por el heredero bajo llave. Kakaroto que ya estaba afuera esperando a su superior miró a la muchacha andar tras ellos cargando con dificultad la maleta y no dudó en quitársela de las manos para llevarla él.

\- ¿Qué tanto llevas aquí dentro?- preguntó al sentir que el pequeño equipaje pesaba mucho a comparación del tamaño que tenía.

\- Todo lo que necesito está allí.- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos caminando al lado del soldado que solo la miró con una sonrisa genuina. Cuando llegaron a la zona de aterrizaje la peliazul se maravilló con el lugar, ahí se encontraban muchas de las naves que había construido con su padre, no dudó en correr hacia la que estaba en la posición de despegue, era una nave grande a comparación de las individuales en las que siempre solían viajar los Saiyajin. Varios soldados que estaban no pasaron desapercibida a la hermosa hembra correr hacia el galeón, se miraron entre sí cuando detrás de ella apareció el Príncipe junto a su élite mano derecha, hicieran una reverencia ante su presencia y uno se acercó a Kakaroto sin despegar la vista de la femenina que caminó tras el futuro Rey cuando éste se adentró en la nave.

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer?- preguntó Broly que no había perdido detalle de la chica en cuanto entró a la zona de despegue.

\- La hembra del Príncipe Vegeta.- respondió el soldado sin darle mayor importancia subiendo a la nave, cuando entró miró a Bulma recorriendo el lugar y le dio la maleta una vez adentro.

\- Gracias.- respondió ella tomando su equipaje, caminó tras el heredero en uno de los pasillos al fondo del galeón y se adentraron a una habitación que si bien no era nada grande se miraba bastante cómoda, era de unos tres metros cuadrados, al centro se encontraba una cama y al fondo una pequeña puerta que seguramente era el baño, dejó sus cosas a un lado del colchón observando con sus ojos el pequeño espacio.

\- Quédate aquí.- ordenó el Príncipe dejando a la muchacha sola saliendo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, Bulma suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, necesitaba dormir un poco más, era bastante temprano aún y sentía que no había descansado lo suficiente como para sentirse repuesta, zafó sus zapatos dejándolos en el piso y se recostó en las suaves sábanas, a pesar de todo se sentía feliz, en cuanto volviera le pediría a Vegeta que la dejara ver a su padre e incluso quizá la dejaba dar un paseo con él, estaba ansiosa por vivir otra nueva experiencia y entre sus pensamientos se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola chicas! ¡Por fin he regresado! Lamento mucho haberme tardado más de lo que suelo hacerlo, pero cuando me llegó la inspiración hace dos semanas para terminar el capítulo que ya tenía prácticamente la mitad redactada me enfermé y no pude escribir más hasta hace un par de días.

Con respecto al capítulo debo decirles que me gustó como ha quedado, espero que a ustedes también les agrade. Como podemos ver la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma se va desarrollando, Bulma ahora acepta que está completamente enamorada del Saiyajin, solo esperemos que él no cometa ningún error que haga a nuestra peliazul cambiar de opinión. Arian sigue con sus mismos pensamientos de volver hacer caer a Vegeta, ya veremos cómo reacciona el Príncipe cuando ella se le acerque. Para el próximo capítulo les adelanto que habrá un hombre que ponga sus ojos en nuestra peliazul, a Vegeta no les gustará nada xd

Cualquier duda háganmela saber y a esas lectoras fantasma por favor déjenme su review no sean tacañas jaja recuerden que siempre respondo.

Perdonen los errores de ortografía, siempre reviso pero se me pasan xdxd

Las quiero mucho, Chain. Y gracias por mantenerse al tanto de esta historia que escribo con mucho amor para ustedes.


	15. Confesión

**CAPITULO XV: Confesión**

Para cuando la peliazul despertó la nave ya estaba en marcha a través del espacio, abrió sus ojos lentamente reparando en la figura del Príncipe que dormía tranquilo su lado, suavemente se irguió para quedar sentada al borde de la cama y bostezó estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para relajar sus músculos entumecidos ¿Tan cansada estaba que ni siquiera sintió el despegue? Se puso de pie moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía, giró su cabeza para ver al heredero que vestía solo el pantalón spandex, su armadura, capa y camisa estaban tiradas en el piso al igual que los guantes junto a las botas, miró alrededor escudriñando el lugar notando a un lado de las paredes una ventanilla por donde podía verse una pequeña porción del espacio, inmediatamente pensó que desde la sala de controles podría admirar el exterior en todo su esplendor pues cuando se adentró a la nave pudo notar que ahí se encontraba un gran ventanal que seguramente dejaría ver el universo, sonrió para sí misma y en silencio se puso de pie caminado hasta la puerta abriéndola despacio para salir cerrando suavemente, marchó a través del pasillo a paso apresurado, su corazón latía emocionado, era su primer viaje fuera de Vegitasei y tenía muchas ganas de admirar el hermoso paisaje que seguramente la galaxia ofrecía. Cuando estaba por doblar el pasaje hacia la sala central vio a un soldado que venía desde el otro lado a lo que se detuvo en seco posando sus ojos en el sujeto que se paró a un metro frente a ella.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó detallando a la exótica hembra frente a él que lo miraba fijamente como una criatura asustadiza, sonrió gentil ante su expresión temerosa para transmitirle confianza. La miró negar con la cabeza y esbozar una leve sonrisa que la hizo lucir más bella de lo que ya la encontraba.

\- Voy a la sala de control, gracias.- respondió cortés retomando su andar girando hacia la derecha, Broly que fue tras ella la observó por un momento desde atrás, esa si era una mujer, tenía un hermoso cuerpo que pudo admirar más desde esa posición, ese ropaje que ella traía la hacía resaltar sus hermosas curvas que no se cansó de ver hasta que llegaron a la sala principal. Bulma se sintió un poco incómoda al sentir los pasos del soldado a sus espaldas pero no pudo evitar que la siguiera, estaban en una nave y correrlo no podía, no había muchos lugares adonde ir a excepción de las recámaras. Cuando la pareja entró al lugar los sujetos que se encontraban ahí posaron inmediatamente su atención en la muchacha que se acercó al panel observando los botones que emitían diferentes luces, conocía muy bien la tecnología usada en esa nave pues ella misma había diseñado los circuitos para ésta.

\- ¡Tú chiquilla insolente vete de aquí! ¡Éste no es lugar para una mujer!- aseveró el alienígena que si bien no era Saiyajin estaba sentado en la silla principal desde donde se comandaba el galeón.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó colérica la peliazul arrugando sus cejas incrédula de que ese majadero le hablara en ese tono.- ¡Yo sé más que tú sobre el manejo de esta nave idiota!- añadió en el mismo tono alzado poniendo sus manos en su cadera con altanería sin apartar la vista del tipo de piel grisácea.

\- Es mejor que midas tus palabras soldado.- increpó Broly acercándose mientras observaba con expresión dura al sujeto que bajó su mirada al estar frente al élite.- No querrás que el Príncipe te elimine por hablarle así a su hembra.- terminó de decir poniéndose al lado de la muchacha que alzó su vista posándola en él, ella solo sonrió con triunfo cuando el hombre no respondió absolutamente nada. La peliazul ignoró al tipo e hizo lo que su espíritu aventurero demandaba, observar el espacio en todo su esplendor desde la ventana ovalada gigante que ocupaba la mitad de una de las paredes, miró una silla cerca del panel de control y se subió sobre ésta arrodillándose en el asiento e inclinándose hacia adelante sosteniéndose del vidrio del ventanal donde acercó su rostro para mirar a través del cristal, la vista era realmente maravillosa, abrió sus labios ligeramente al igual que sus ojos totalmente perdida en lo que sus pupilas detallaban, sonrió para sí misma dándose cuenta de la belleza de la inmensidad del universo. Broly que se quedó un par de pasos tras ella pudo disfrutar del espectáculo que el cuerpo de la femenina estaba regalándole a sus orbes obscuras, su trasero amelocotonado se notaba apetecible y él no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante el panorama.

Vegeta que se despertó unos minutos después se levantó de golpe cuando no vio a la mujer por ningún lado y sus ojos se posaron en la puerta que estaba entreabierta, arrugó el entrecejo molesto ¿Qué le sucedía a esa terrícola para salir sola mientras la nave estaba llena de soldados? Se puso las botas rápidamente saliendo de la habitación y caminó a paso apresurado por el pasillo percibiendo el ki de ella del otro lado ¡No iba a dejarle pasar esa clase de insolencias a esa caprichosa! Si la llevó fue por cuestiones de trabajo no para que diera paseos por la nave.

\- ¿Nunca habías viajado fuera del planeta?- preguntó Broly interesado en la muchacha que giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo mejorando la pose casi en cuatro en la que ya se encontraba ante la vista del hombre, ella agachó la mirada para luego volver a ver hacia el exterior.

\- Cuando me trajeron desde mi planeta a Vegitasei, pero en ese entonces no pude ver el espacio.- respondió con un poco de tristeza al recordar ese momento tan duro de su vida, aún dolía recordar que su madre había muerto a causa de la purga de los Saiyajin a su querida Tierra.

El Príncipe llegó a la sala, no era consciente pero tenía el ceño más marcado que de costumbre y apretaba su mandíbula con rabia, sus ojos automáticamente recorrieron el lugar encontrando a su concubina en una pose sugerente y con el soldado élite a medio metro tras ella, sintió su sangre caliente subir a su cabeza cuando la ira creció en su interior y solo pudo apretar sus puños al mismo tiempo que dejó salir un gruñido gutural e intentó controlar sus impulsos, sentía tanta furia que en ese momento podía lanzarse sobre ese imbécil que miraba a su mujer de forma lujuriosa para golpearlo hasta matarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí mujer?- se escuchó la voz imponente del Príncipe resonar en la habitación haciendo que la peliazul diera un respingo en su posición, ella se bajó de la silla apresurada y fue hasta pararse frente a él que no se veía nada relajado.

\- Solo quería observar el espacio.- confesó con una sonrisa tímida al notar su mirada fría sobre ella, pudo percibir la intensidad de sus oscuros ojos y vio los músculos de sus hombros tensos.

\- No se preocupe Príncipe, yo estaba cuidándola.- dijo Broly que se acercó a la pareja.

\- Ve a la habitación.- aseveró molesto mirando a la muchacha asentir y salir de la sala dejándolo solo con el élite que no perdió detalle del andar de la femenina hasta que la vio desaparecer cuando dobló hacia el pasillo.

\- ¡Si valoras tu vida no pongas tus ojos en mi mujer insecto!- gruñó con toda la furia que podía sentir mirando con su penetrante vista al soldado que borró su sonrisa al escucharlo, Vegeta se dio la vuelta ignorando al bastardo volviendo en sus pasos para ir hacia su alcoba. Caminó a través del pasillo y cuando entró a la habitación se encontró a Bulma sentada a la orilla del colchón, no pudo contenerse más, se fue contra ella y la tomó de los hombros haciéndola que se pusiera de pie.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me lastimas!- chilló la chica asustada al ver al hombre tomarla de esa forma sintiendo su piel ser estrujada con una fuerza desmedida que hizo doler hasta sus huesos.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces Bulma porque no perdonaré una sola de tus traiciones!- gritó fuera de sí zarandeando a la muchacha que intentó apartarlo empujándolo por el pecho pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro.

\- ¡Basta Vegeta estas dañándome!- volvió a decir poniendo sus manos en el tórax del Saiyajin para alejarlo, sus ojos ardieron instantáneamente sintiendo sus lágrima al borde de su parpado inferior amenazando con escurrir por sus mejillas pues en verdad que le dolía el agarre en sus hombros.

\- ¡No te atrevas a querer verme la cara de estúpido mujer!- vociferó lazando con ferocidad sobre la cama a la femenina, la peliazul emitió un pequeño gritito cuando cayó con golpe sobre el colchón sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, la chica miró con temor al hombre que recogió la parte superior de su traje spandex para colocárselo y salir azotando la puerta tras él dejándola sola, si se quedaba un minuto más con ella era capaz de golpearla o incluso matarla, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que otro fuera a tocar lo que era suyo ¡Su propiedad con un demonio!

Bulma recostó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y encogió sus piernas abrazándolas dejando descansar su frente en sus rodillas, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, él no tenía por qué tratarla así por el simple hecho de haber salido de la habitación ¡Estaban en el espacio maldita sea! No es como que si fuera a escaparse. Soltó un suspiro tratando de retener sus lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte y no quebrarse a la primera que a él se le ocurriera comportarse como un verdadero animal, aspiró aire reteniéndolo en sus pulmones permitiéndolo salir lentamente por su boca, enderezó el rostro y puso su mandíbula ahora en sus rodillas mirando hacia el frente, tenía que hablar esto con el heredero, su actitud posesiva era banal e infundada, ella no había hecho nada malo, el soldado tampoco se portó como un patán en ningún momento y si así hubiera sido ella sabría cómo defender de esa clase de sujetos. Vegeta tenía que comprender que ese trato no era el correcto, si tenía algo que reclamarle no era la manera, tenía que aprender a respetarla y sobre todo confiar en ella, estaba segura de amarlo y en ningún momento pensó en hacer algo mal para que él de buenas a primeras pensara lo peor, si el Príncipe no sabía lo que era el respeto hacia los demás ella estaba dispuesta a enseñárselo. Estiró sus piernas para resbalarse sobre las sábanas hasta quedar acostada, se sentía un poco cansada a pesar de haber dormido varias horas, bostezó tapando su boca con la palma de su mano mirando el techo, sus hombros dolían y se abrazó a sí misma masajeando el lugar donde él la había apretujado, arrugó su nariz molesta amurrando sus labios, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y adoptó una posición cómoda para poder dormir.

Vegeta se había pasado más de dos horas vigilando el espacio desde la silla principal de la sala de control, prefería estar allí metido en sus pensamientos que con la terrícola que alteró su autocontrol, en ese momento se dejó llevar por sus impulso considerando que la había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, la hembra era frágil y sus ojos turquesa expresaron dolor cuando la tomó, aun no entendía cómo no la mató, su rabia había nublado sus sentidos y es que el siquiera imaginar que otro ponía una mano sobre ella sacaba lo peor de él. Por suerte cuando llegó al sitio donde ahora se encontraba el soldado ya se había retirado, juraba que si lo hubiese encontrado allí el élite ahora estaría con un puñetazo en el rostro. Se puso de pie tiempo después, ahora que estaba más tranquilo podía hablar con ella, el reloj en la pared de esa sala marcaba cerca del medio día, seguramente la humana tenía hambre al igual que él así que marchó directo a su habitación, cuando entró encontró a la muchacha boca abajo relajada, con sus piernas abiertas un poco encogidas y sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, su cabello esparramado por toda la almohada y las sábanas totalmente arrugadas, sonrió sin pensarlo en cuanto la vio, la chiquilla malcriada incluso así lucía atractiva. Se acercó a la peliazul sentándose a su lado y tocó uno de sus hombros en donde podía notarse unos leves magullones, apretó sus dientes molesto consigo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que la haya lastimado? Se odió a sí mismo por sentirse culpable, ella era la única que provocó aquello y ahí estaban las consecuencias. La chica se removió cuando sintió que el toque en su piel, abrió sus ojos enfocando su mirada encontrándose con la negra vista impávida del Saiyajin que apartó su mano del cuerpo de ella, la femenina se incorporó sentándose a la orilla del colchón recordando los último hechos y el enojo volvió mecánicamente, no pensaba en disculparse con él aunque sabía que con eso lo calmaría, pero no tenía por qué hacer eso, ella no había cometido ningún error. Se puso de pie rodeando la cama para entrar al baño, cerró la puerta tras sí bajo los ojos perspicaces del hombre que no perdió detalle de sus movimientos, una vez sola pudo respirar tranquila, se lavó el rostro con agua fría y se secó con una toalla que estaba allí para luego salir.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Pediré que sirvan los alimentos.- habló Vegeta tomando el scooter que estaba en la mesita pequeña que estaba al lado de la cama.

\- No tengo apetito, gracias.- respondió acomodando su blusa en su busto ya que se había subido ligeramente y la sentía incómoda, caminó hasta la puerta la cual abrió, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a charlar con él ahora como si nada, Vegeta tenía que ver sus errores y saber pedir disculpas cuando fallaba.

\- ¿Adonde diablos vas?- preguntó con voz imponente y hostil cuando ella estaba por salir de la recámara.

\- Me aburro aquí, iré a la sala de control a distraerme.- respondió sin girarse para verlo. El heredero se puso de pie dando un par de pasos hacia la chica tomándola de la cintura con rudeza, ella solo observó sus ojos fríos que mostraban deseo y no se equivocó pues lo vio aproximarse a su rostro sintiendo de pronto sus labios sobre los de ella que no correspondieron a su beso.

\- No hagas nada estúpido Bulma, me perteneces.- gruñó en un tono ronco que solo ella conocía y que él usaba cuando estaba excitado, él volvió a besarla con dureza, necesitaba sentirla, hacer suyo incluso su aliento. Bulma se dio cuenta entonces de todo razonando de la manera más lógica posible… Vegeta no solo era posesivo con suyo, él estaba celoso, y aunque la idea no le desagradó en absoluto no podía permitir que la tratara mal justificando sus acciones con la desconfianza.

\- No me toques.- expresó ella empujándolo lo más fuerte que pudo logrando apartarlo y sin darle tiempo a una réplica abrió la puerta retirándose del lugar lo más rápido posible. Vegeta cerró sus ojos unos segundos controlando su humor, no quería gritarle más y maltratarla, así que respiró hondo optando por ir tras la hembra, estando con ella los soldados no se atreverían ni a mirarla porque sabían que esa mujer testaruda era su propiedad. Salió de la habitación andando con pasos imponentes hasta que llegó a su destino, cuando entró se la encontró sentada en una de las sillas frente al panel de control con un libro en sus manos, la peliazul había sacado el manual de mantenimiento que ella misma había escrito de uno de los cajones en la nave, se entretendría con el librillo aunque sea por un momento, quería distraer su mente, dejar de lado los problemas y supo que releer sus escritos le ayudaría a recordar cosas mínimas que posiblemente haya olvidado. El soldado que estaba al mando pilotando la nave se puso de pie reverenciando al Príncipe cediéndole el asiento al heredero que tomó posición mirando por el ventanal hacia el exterior, sentía su cabeza estallar de puro coraje, esa terrícola tenía que aprender que le debía respeto, él era su dueño y la hembras obedecían a sus machos. Viró los ojos unos segundos para detallarla concentrada en la lectura, parecía calmada, él también tenía que sosegar sus sentidos para aprender a controlar su ira, no podía perder la cabeza con la mujer que era tan menuda y frágil.

Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales Bulma se dedicó a leer el manual hasta que lo terminó, hacía más de quince minutos que había concluido con la lectura, estiró un poco su cuerpo poniéndose de pie para ver el espacio por la ventana, era realmente maravilloso deleitar sus pupilas con la vista que le regalaba el universo, por un momento incluso había olvidado su realidad y todo a su alrededor hasta que escuchó la voz imponente del Saiyajin tras ella.

\- Bajemos al comedor- ordenó parándose de su asiento acercándose a ella que se giró para verlo.

\- Iré a descansar.- respondió evitándolo, aún estaba enfadad con él así que caminó fuera de la sala hasta la recámara.

\- ¡Tks!- articuló al ver que se retiraba, las hembras eran difíciles de entender y más la caprichosa de su concubina. Vegeta descendió a la planta baja de la nave, ahí se situaba el comedor y la pequeña cocina donde un par de cocineros que había ordenado que lo acompañaran en esa misión le sirvieron la comida, de nada servía que él hubiera conseguido ese par de esclavos solo para que prepararan los alimentos que a la terrícola le gustaban si ahora no quería probar bocado.- ¡Estúpida!- masculló con el ceño arrugado mientras comenzaba a masticar una porción del trozo de carne en su plato.

Comió hasta saciarse, plato tras plato hasta que sintió que no cabía ni un poco más en su estómago, se puso de pie y fue directo a la habitación, no tenía ganas de lidiar con la terrícola pero sintió la necesidad de tomar un baño, así que caminó a paso apresurado hacia la primer planta atravesando por el pasillo hasta que entró en la alcoba, estaba a oscuras y aunque eso no dificultaba que pudiera ver en penumbras encendió la luz fijando sus ojos en la muchacha que estaba despierta en la cama. Ignorándola se dirigió hacia la puerta del fondo y se despojó de su traje para meterse bajo la ducha de agua fría, unos minutos después salió secando su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla llegando a una de las paredes en donde apretó un botón y unas puertas eléctricas se deslizaron dejando ver un pequeño closet con trajes, sacó solo un bóxer blanco y se lo colocó, el reloj en la mesa de noche marcaba cerca de las cinco de la tarde, dormiría un rato, estando en la nave no podía hacer demasiado así que era mejor descansar. Se acostó al lado de ella que se movió al verlo tomar su lugar para no estar tan cerca de él, seguía indignada, el maldito Príncipe ni siquiera intentaba arreglar las cosas, furiosa se puso de pie apagando la luz que él dejó encendida para volverse a acostar, tomó posición de lado dándole la espalda, _maldito Saiyajin arrogante,_ pensó amurrando sus labios en un puchero infantil, Vegeta se portaba como si no le importara lo que hizo, estuvo pensando en querer arreglar las cosas, pero al ver su actitud desentendida solo hizo que su disgusto aumentara, él era el que le debía una disculpa de todas maneras, ella en ningún momento hizo algo malo para merecer su rudo trato.

\- Sino hicieras estupideces no me enfadaría contigo.- escuchó la voz áspera del hombre modular cerca de su oído, la peliazul mordió su labio inferior instintivamente al sentir los vellos de su piel erizarse por el resoplido de sus palabras en su oreja, su simple aliento provocó escalofríos en su cuerpo pero optó por quedarse callada y sin mover un solo músculo. El heredero se corrió sobre el colchón hasta ella y rodeó su cintura con sus manos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.- Di algo mujer, sé que estás despierta… te siento temblar.- agregó mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha que dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir su caricia.

\- Debes aprender a controlar tu mal genio Vegeta.- dijo girándose para quedar frente a él que no soltó su cintura, fijó sus ojos turquesa mirando hacia donde creía que él estaba y aunque no pudo distinguirlo al estar la habitación en penumbras levantó una de sus manos buscándolo hasta que logró tocar su rostro.- No te enfades por esas cosas, no hice nada malo entiende por favor.- expresó bajando el toque de sus dedos hasta la mandíbula del Príncipe que se quedó quieto observándola, para él no era problema distinguirla en la obscuridad total. La femenina lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello tibio sintiendo su calor y aspirando su aroma, amaba al Saiyajin tal y como era, pero no por ello permitiría que la tratara mal y le faltara el respeto que se merecía. Él la mantuvo estrechada contra sí, la humana tenía un poco de razón en sus palabras, se había descontrolado y eso bajo ningún juicio tenía que permitirlo, pero lo que había sentido en ese momento no había sabido manejarlo como debía, apretó sus dientes molesto consigo mismo, era un verdadero idiota por dejarse llevar, era verdad que lo que en ese momento experimentó nunca lo había sentido, esa necesidad de asesinar al soldado por atreverse a mirar a su propiedad lo había sobrepasado. Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que el joven sintió a la peliazul relajarse en sus brazos, ella se quedó dormida rápidamente recostada en el tórax masculino, el heredero percibió a la hembra frágil entre sus brazos, necesitada de su protección.

Habían pasado dos días aproximadamente desde que la nave despegó del planeta rojo con dirección al planeta 43 hacia el norte de la galaxia, Bulma estaba disfrutando del viaje a pesar del inconveniente que tuvieron, esa mañana había bajado al comedor junto con el Príncipe para tomar el desayuno y aunque se sintió un poco incómoda con la presencia de los otros soldados no perdió oportunidad de estar con él ese día que parecía tranquilo y de mejor humor, se alimentó poco aunque le habían servido su plato favorito, frutas con miel y zumo de naranja, se sorprendió cuando el cocinero había puesto el tazón frente a ella pues los demás engullían otra clase de platillos que para ella eran desconocidos y no se miraban nada apetitosos ¿Habría sido él el que ordenó que preparan lo que le gustaba? Si así había sido era un bonito detalle de su parte, aunque si se lo preguntaba seguramente lo negaría, conociendo lo orgulloso que era se avergonzaría si lo ponía en evidencia, así que con una sonrisa en sus labios le agradeció internamente el gesto. Después de comer ella había subido a su habitación mientras Vegeta se quedó hablando con los élites, por suerte el tipo que ayer le había causado el problema con el heredero no se había aparecido, eso la mantuvo más tranquila durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí, era mejor evitar cualquier mal entendido.

Por la tarde Goku se había aparecido en su habitación tocando la puerta para avisarle que dentro de diez minutos aterrizarían en el planeta 43, por lo que ahora estaba acomodando su ropa dentro del maletín y llevando menos cosas para que se aligerara la carga, algunos cambios de vestimenta los metió en el pequeño closet que estaba allí llevando consigo solo lo necesario y sus productos de cuidado personal, una vez lista salió con su bolso en el hombro hacia la sala de control donde se encontraban los soldados y el Príncipe, tomó asiento una vez entró observando con un poco de incomodidad al élite que posó sus ojos sobre ella de manera disimulada pues no quería tener más inconvenientes con el futuro Rey, la peliazul suspiró un tanto cansada colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que la nave descendiera mirando hacia un punto inespecífico en el piso sintiendo como las vibraciones la hacían moverse al entrar en la atmósfera del astro, alzó la vista para detallar a través del enorme ventanal deleitando sus pupilas con la impresionante vista de la estrella a la cual estaban llegando hasta que tocaron tierra. El primero que se puso de pie fue el Príncipe que se dirigió hacia la compuerta abriéndola para bajar, la chica se quitó rápidamente el cinturón al ver a todos los soldados caminar tras su superior y corrió esquivando los hombres para alcanzarlo al final de la rampa poniéndose a su lado, la muchacha observó las estructuras arquitectónicas del sitio que eran un rústicas a su criterio, mantenía los tonos cálidos como el café claro y los beige en el color de las paredes, techos e incluso el piso de piedra por el cual caminaban.

El Rey de ese planeta ya los esperaba al frente a unos cuantos metros de donde aterrizó la nave, hace un par de días había recibido la notificación de que los Saiyajin estarían en ahí en un par de días por lo que preparó un banquete para su llegada, tenía que recibir de la mejor manera posible a los seres que le brindaban protección ante las amenazas interplanetarias a cambio de esclavos y recursos que les fueran útiles a la raza guerrera. Cuando tuvo a los individuos frente a él su vista viajó inmediatamente a una criatura en específico, hacía más de un año en que su tratado se había firmado y esa vez, se llevó a cabo directamente con el monarca, en esta ocasión el Príncipe había venido a renovar el contrato con la diferencia de que una femenina los acompañaba, sonrió para sí mismo y avanzó hasta ellos.

\- ¡Vaya vaya! Por fin está aquí Príncipe Vegeta.- saludó jovial dándole una reverencia al heredero que asintió en respuesta cruzándose de brazos, odiaba el socializar con los suyos y peor aún con seres de otros planetas, había ido hasta ahí por órdenes de su padre no porque le agradara hacer visitas ya sea por negocio o diplomacia a los alienígenas que tenían tratados con ellos.

\- Rey Kuro.- respondió mirando al tipo que se aproximó aún más a ellos dirigiéndose directamente a la peliazul que se mantuvo en silencio al igual que los soldados observando el intercambio de palabras de los gobernantes de cada planeta.

\- ¡Oh!- exclamó con una sonrisa el ser que era muy parecido a un humano a excepción del color de su piel dorada oscura y de apariencia áspera similar a la de un lagarto.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿A caso el Príncipe Vegeta se ha unido a esta hermosa hembra?- agregó llegando hasta la muchacha que miró desconfiada al tipo que sujetó su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de manera cortés.

\- Hola… soy Bulma.- saludó la chica apartando la mano de la del individuo que la escudriñaba fijamente de pies a cabeza, alzó su vista sintiéndose incómoda observando al Saiya Real que arrugó el entrecejo más de lo normal mirando la escena con asco ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil para ponerle una mano encima a su concubina?

\- Todo un placer Princesa.- respondió el hombre creyendo falsamente que la bella criatura era la esposa del heredero.

\- No yo…

\- Basta de tonterías y hablemos del motivo por el que estoy aquí.- aseveró Vegeta interrumpiendo a la peliazul que estaba por negar lo que el Rey Kuro había asumido. Era mejor que esa escoria creyera que ella estaba unida a él, que era suya por todos los medios incluso legalmente, además, no estaba allí para dar detalles de su vida privada a ese gusano atrevido que había osado tocar a su propiedad.

\- Príncipe Vegeta por favor adelante, he preparado un banquete especial para la realeza.- indicó el hombre invitando a todos los presentes a que se dirigieran al comedor pues sabía que llegarían entrada la tarde y que los Saiyajin querrían deleitarse con un buena cena, la chica paseó sus ojos por todo el sitio que era bastante amplio, con un techo alto de donde colgaba una gran lámpara que parecía hecha de cristales oscuros que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz, las paredes eran beige y el piso marmolado en café con negro, al centro se situaba una gran mesa con múltiples bandejas repletas de alimentos.- Tomen asiento y coman todo lo que gusten.- dijo el hombre situándose a la cabecera, Vegeta se sentó a la derecha de éste y la peliazul tomó posición a su izquierda, al lado de ella se situó Goku y al frente de estos estaba Broly junto a Raditz que los había acompañado a esa misión pues éste formaba parte del escuadrón del Rey y no del Príncipe, los otros soldados encargados de la nave al igual que el personal de cocina se habían quedado en ésta pues no eran parte de los élites para acompañar al heredero hasta el castillo del monarca de ese astro según el protocolo. Comenzaron a comer sirviéndose en los platos variedad de carnes como de verduras cocidas propias del planeta 43, la peliazul simplemente se asqueó al ver a los soldados tragar con hambre desmedida llevándose a su boca bocado tras bocado.

\- Bulma come o no te dejaremos nada.- comentó Goku acercándose a la muchacha que estaba a su lado y ella simplemente posó sus ojos en él negando con su nariz arrugada por la repulsión que sintió por los alimentos.- Anda no seas aburrida.- indicó tomando un trozo de carne poniéndolo en el plato que estaba frente a la terrícola.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien así.- respondió observando la comida que en sí tenía un aroma agradable pero a su vista no se miraba nada apetitoso. Giró sus ojos turquesa hasta posarlos en el heredero que tragaba con elegancia cada bocado llevado a su boca y ella simplemente amurró sus labios con desagrado, no se le antojaba absolutamente nada de lo que ahí había servido.

\- La mujer del Príncipe enfermará sino come nada.- habló Broly fijando sus orbes obscuras en la humana que simplemente se había limitado a ver a todos comer desde que se sentó a la mesa, la peliazul dirigió su vista al frente observando al soldado que le sonreía haciendo que ella le devolviera el gesto con timidez, la mirada fosca del élite la ponía incómoda pues aun recordaba que por su culpa había tenido problemas con Vegeta, además, el tipo la divisaba como si se la devoraba en su mente, no era tonta, había notado la forma en que él la veía desde el primer momento en que se cruzó con él en el pasillo de la nave, una mujer simplemente se daba cuenta de esas cosas y más cuando el sujeto era tan obvio.

\- No me apetece nada.- contestó ella amable mirando al soldado alzar la copa que fue llenada por una sirvienta que estaba cerca.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un poco de vino?- preguntó estirando el brazo frente a ella ofreciéndole su bebida, Vegeta que se había mantenido con la vista en su plato alzó sus orbes negras fijándolas con frialdad sobre el hombre que al notar su mirada penetrante bajó la mano dejando la copa a su lado borrando inmediatamente su sonrisa. Broly había escuchado hablar de lo hermosa que era la concubina del heredero, pero jamás imaginó que la muchacha contara con tal belleza, desde que sus pupilas se habían posado en ella en la zona de despegue en Vegitasei no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, la femenina de verdad que le había atraído desde la primera instancia pero había un problema, un enorme y garrafal problema… el Príncipe que era dueño de la exótica hembra. Sabía que no podía acercarse a la chica y cortejarla como a cualquier otra pues le pertenecía al futuro Rey, le estaba costando trabajo no poner su atención en la mujer y Vegeta ya se había dado cuenta de ello, era un estúpido al ser tan obvio y no disimular que la esclava le era atrayente.

\- No, gracias.- expresó la peliazul viendo al soldado bajar la mirada a sus alimentos.

\- ¿Hay algo que la hermosa dama desee comer? Puedo ordenar lo que sea para la Princesa.- habló el Rey Kuro mirando a la femenina que asentó sus ojos en él.

\- ¿Tienen fruta?- preguntó alegre con las palabras del hombre pues en verdad tenía hambre y lo único de lo que tenía antojo era de un gran plato de frutas.

\- Por supuesto.- respondió chasqueando los dedos y enseguida un par de sirvientas que estaban cerca salieron del lugar para volver a los minutos con un tazón que colocaron frente a la peliazul. La muchacha miró los alimentos y aunque no eran precisamente frutas de su planeta no se veían tan desagradables por lo que decidió probarlas. Tomó el cubierto a su lado y llevó un trozo a su boca masticando con suavidad.

\- ¡Están deliciosas!- exclamó con alegría al sentir como el dulce sabor de la fruta inundó sus papilas gustativas.

\- Me alegra haber complacido los gustos de la Princesa.- contestó el sujeto volviendo su atención a su comida, Bulma simplemente continuó masticando cada pedazo de la dulce fruta amarilla en su plato, no se acostumbraba a que la llamara así y no entendió por qué Vegeta no había aclarado el mal entendido, ella no era más que su esclava sexual, una simple concubina que estaba allí solo por cuestiones de trabajo.

\- Permítame decirle Príncipe, que tiene una esposa encantadora.- moduló el Rey del planeta 43 mirando al heredero que detuvo su masticar para verlo, se sentía irritado de solo escuchar la manera tan atrevida en que se dirigía a la terrícola, estaba conteniéndose por todos los medios no romperle la boca a ese sujeto pues jamás se pondría en evidencia. Goku viró sus ojos hacia a su superior al percibir cómo su energía aumentaba y descendía con cada comentario dirigido a la humana, él que podía percibir el ki al igual que Vegeta era el único que se daba cuenta de sus cambios de humor, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que no le agradaba nada la manera en que se dirigían a la peliazul.

\- ¿Encantadora? ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió haciendo escuchar hasta ahora su recia voz sin dejar de ver al tipo que sonrió ante sus preguntas.

\- Me refiero a que la señorita Bulma es tan agradable como atractiva.- manifestó viendo a la muchacha que se sonrojó ante su comentario.

\- ¡Tks!- gruñó el Saiyajin Real irritado escuchando lo que ese imbécil escupía, estaba por decirle a esa basura que dejara los halagos para las rameras de su raza y no para su hembra cuando reparó en la peliazul que se ponía de pie, giró su rostro y la observó con una mano en su boca y la otra en su estómago.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Bulma?- preguntó Goku al ver a la chica agacharse un poco conteniendo las enormes ganas de vomitar que la asaltaron.

\- Voy a… vomitar.- respondió a como pudo tratando de contener el contenido de su estómago revuelto que sentía casi en su garganta. Vegeta que estaba a su lado se puso de pie, se notaba pálida tirando a un tono amarillento por lo que no dudó en acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?- inquirió el heredero mirándola negar con la cabeza.

\- Hay que llevarla a una de las habitaciones.- habló el Rey Kuro llamando con su mano a un par de esclavas.- Lleven a la Princesa a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.- ordenó.

\- Vegeta.- susurró la femenina sosteniéndose del brazo del Saiyajin al momento en que sintió desplomarse más nunca tocó el piso, él la tomó en sus brazos al sentir su energía débil evitando que se lastimara.

\- ¿A caso envenenaron los alimentos de la señorita Bulma?- preguntó Broly que se había puesto de pie al igual que Raditz que sonrió sagaz al ver a su compañero que no ocultó en absoluto su preocupación por la muchacha.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó el Príncipe furioso ante la idea de que así fuera.

\- Puede ser que eso haya pasado pues a ninguno de nosotros nos ha sucedido nada.- intervino Raditz acercándose al Rey del planeta 43 que se paró de su asiento con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¡Claro que no!- afirmó Kuro ofendido por las palabras de los Saiyajin que acompañaban al Príncipe.

\- ¡Si atentaste contra ella voy a matarte miserable!- amenazó Broly golpeando con el puño cerrado la mesa haciendo sonar los platos sobre ésta. Vegeta miró al soldado con rabia ¡Qué se creía ese bastardo para tomar cartas en el asunto si la mujer era suya no de él!

\- Cálmate Broly.- articuló Raditz poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del élite para hacerlo recapacitar.

\- ¡Kakaroto! ¡Investiga qué demonios sucedió aquí!- ordenó irascible en un grito, si esa escoria se había atrevido a atentar contra su concubina que contara con que volaría el planeta en mil pedazos ¡No iba a tenerle ninguna consideración a esa sabandija estúpida! Salió de la sala del comedor siguiendo a la mujer que lo dirigió a la habitación, en un momento posó sus ojos en la femenina en sus brazos, ella seguía desfallecida pero aun consciente haciendo que su estado solo le causara intranquilidad _¿Qué demonios te hicieron Bulma?_ Pensó sin dejar de observarla. Cuando llegaron a la recámara dejó a la chica sobre la cama, se veía bastante mal, se sentó a su lado y observó su frente perlada de sudor con los mechones turquesa pegados a esta por lo que pasó su mano enguantada sobre esta limpiando el sudor.

\- ¿Dónde está el baño?- preguntó abriendo los ojos sintiendo la mano del Príncipe en su frente y automáticamente las ganas de vomitar volvieron a ella más fuertes que antes, la sirvienta que seguía allí señaló la pequeña puerta a un par de metros frente a la cama, la peliazul se levantó con la ayuda del Saiyajin que tomó su mano alzándola y caminó soltándose de él para entrar al pequeño cuarto poniendo llave del otro lado, en seguida se agachó hincándose sobre el excusado donde dejó salir todo lo que había comido. El líquido amargo y ácido quemó su garganta una y otra vez mientras expulsaba todo dentro de la taza blanca hasta que ya no podía más, respiró cansada tratando de regular su respiración poniéndose de pie dejando ir el agua para limpiar el baño de su vómito, abrió el grifo del lavabo y enjuagó tanto su rostro como su boca recuperando el aliento que le faltaba.

\- ¿Mujer? ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Vegeta del otro lado, el Príncipe que se había quedado afuera intentó abrir la puerta que no cedió, pudo escuchar cómo ella vomitaba dentro del pequeño cuarto por lo que esperó hasta que ya no oyó más ruido.

\- Espera un momento.- respondió lavando sus manos, tomó una toalla con la cual secó su rostro para luego salir.

\- Princesa, le he traído éste té.- habló la esclava entrando a la habitación, había ido por un brebaje para ayudar a la mujer a sentirse mejor. Vegeta miró a la sirvienta con sus penetrantes ojos y se dirigió a ella tomando la taza para arrebatársela tirándola contra la pared haciendo que ésta se quebrara en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Vegeta!- chilló la peliazul arrugando sus delgadas cejas al ver su arranque de ira.

\- ¡Dile a tu maldito Rey que si le pasa algo a mi mujer pagará con su vida!- gritó en un rugido tomando a la sirvienta del cuello apretándolo entre sus dedos, la empujó bruscamente haciendo que la alienígena cayera a un par de metros hacia atrás temblando como una hoja parándose inmediatamente saliendo del lugar.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo eres capaz de tratar así a esa pobre mujer?- cuestionó la chica sentándose en la cama ofendida con la actitud agresiva del Saiyajin, sabía que era temperamental, pero odiaba cuando actuaba de esa forma y peor aún, se estaba desquitando con esa pobre esclava que no tenía culpa alguna de lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¡Cállate!- moduló alzando la voz acercándose a la hembra para sentarse a su lado observándola con una expresión de fastidio, por lo menos su energía se había estabilizado, podía sentir su pequeño ki normal y el color rosado de sus mejillas había vuelto haciendo que se sintiera menos preocupado por ella.

\- Eres un bruto.- comentó acostándose en la cama, su cabeza dolía y aunque ya no sentía ganas de vomitar percibió cansancio, quería descansar aunque no fuera demasiado noche así que se tumbó boca abajo sobre el colchón y tiró la sábana de seda blanca sobre su espalda para cubrirse, ya podía notar un poco frío el ambiente por lo que prefería dormir cubierta. Vegeta se puso de pie para quitar su armadura, mañana sería un día ajetreado pues aparte de reunirse con el imbécil soberano de ese planeta tenía que revisar los materiales y recursos que el tipo le proveyera para llevarlos a Vegitasei. Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron a la silenciosa pareja dentro de aquella habitación, el Príncipe dejó caer su armadura al piso y fue abrir encontrándose con Kakaroto frente a él.

\- Vegeta, los alimentos que ingirió Bulma no estaban envenenados.- informó yendo al grano al ver la cara de hastío de su superior.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos dudoso, no sería novedad que quisieran eliminar a un miembro de la nobleza usando estrategias tan bajas como esa y más cuando ese insecto había creído que su concubina era su esposa, ya a su madre hacía mucho años la había eliminado de aquella forma, aún recordaba como si estuviera viviendo la escena de cuando la Reina cayó inconsciente sobre la mesa donde todos degustaban de la comida en uno de los banquetes que su padre había ofrecido por diplomacia a una raza de peleadores de un planeta que competía con ellos por la soberanía del universo ¡Estúpidos! Solo lograron que los Saiyajin purgaran su astro y lo hicieran volar en mil pedazos en venganza, los muy idiotas pensaron que con esa pérdida debilitarían su imperio, pero su padre había sabido sobrellevar la muerte de su progenitora y en lugar de sentirse derrotado había sabido levantar el reino Saiyajin haciéndolo más poderoso que antes.

\- Revisé personalmente los restos de lo que ella consumió y no encontré nada, quizá solo le hizo mal comer alimentos de otro planeta.- respondió observando al Saiya Real frente a él que lo miraba fijamente, el soldado alzó la mano mostrándole la maleta que la peliazul dejó a un lado de la silla que había ocupado en el comedor.- Le he traído esto a Bulma.- agregó entregándole el equipaje el Príncipe que la tomó sin interés.

\- Mantente alerta.- ordenó para después cerrar la puerta entrando para dejar la bolsa junto a la cama donde ella dormía, el heredero terminó de despojarse de su vestimenta y se acostó al lado de femenina con solo su ropa interior puesta dejando sus manos tras su cabeza mirando hacia el techo, recordó en ese momento todo lo que había sucedido e inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo apretando su mandíbula con rabia ¿Cómo había sido posible que se expusiera de aquella forma? Ese maldito Rey e incluso sus soldados vieron cómo él tomó a la terrícola en sus brazos al verla desplomarse en el comedor, se odió a sí mismo por mostrarse susceptible a lo que a esa humana le pasara, había sido un completo idiota al dejarse llevar, debió mostrarse imparcial y simplemente ordenarle a uno de los élite ayudar a la hembra. _¡Eres un imbécil Vegeta!_ se regañó en su mente girando su rostro para ver a la muchacha que descansaba plácidamente, se había dormido casi al instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada. La observó dándose cuenta que no podía hacerse el desentendido con la chica, se veía tan frágil y aunque le costaba reconocerlo para sus adentros sintió en ese momento una estúpida e innecesaria necesidad de protegerla, ella era su concubina, su hembra, a la que él había tomado y convertido en su esclava, mientras nadie se enteraran de sus intenciones hacia la débil criatura todo estaría bien, de todas maneras podía aún salvaguardar su orgullo al alegar que su preocupación era porque la mujer era su propiedad. Bufó enojado, aunque podía justificar su actuar consigo mismo no podía volver a permitirse proceder de ese modo tan evidente ¡Era un Saiyajin con un demonio! ¡Una maldita máquina asesina intergaláctica! ¿Cómo podía rendirse ante una mujer? ¡Maldita sea ella que lo hacía proceder como un idiota! Se había dejado llevar por sus asquerosas emociones que solo lo volvían débil, siendo que la debilidad era lo que más odiaba.

Le había costado dormirse esa noche repasando una y otra vez los hechos en su mente que no lo dejaron en paz por varias horas, pero lo había logrado casi en la madrugada donde el cansancio terminó venciéndolo, la peliazul se despertó media hora después de que el Saiyajin se durmió. Abrió sus párpados enfocando su mirada en el techo cobrizo de la recámara y recordó lo sucedido, ladeó el rostro posando sus ojos turquesa sobre el hombre a su lado que descansa cómodamente por lo que suavemente se deslizó sobre el colchón evitando despertar al Saiya, la luz tenue de una lámpara en la esquina de la habitación dejaba ver con claridad todo lo que ahí había, giró su cabeza cuando sus ojos se percataron de un bulto en el piso y reconoció que era su maleta, se sentó a la orilla de la cama abriendo el zipper de esta y sacó su cepillo de dientes junto con la pasta dental para asear su boca, se puso de pie intentado hacer el menor ruido posible hasta entrar al baño, cuando salió volvió a acostarse cautelosamente junto al heredero que estaba boca abajo con sus brazos bajo la almohada donde tenía recostada su cabeza, se miraba sereno, con el ceño menos marcado que de costumbre, casi podía decir que sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas. Colocó la sábana sobre su cuerpo, no hacía demasiado frío pero necesitaba cubrirse, para ese momento ya se sentía mucho mejor, sus náuseas habían desaparecido y ya no se notaba tan cansada, cerró sus ojos para volver a dormir, aún el sol no aparecía por lo que dedujo que faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- escuchó la voz del Príncipe cerca de su oído al tiempo en que percibió el cuerpo de él ponerse tras ella que se había acomodado de espaldas a él.

\- Te he despertado.- susurró la muchacha colocando su mano sobre el brazo del Saiyajin que rodeó su cintura.

\- No importa.- respondió atrayendo a la mujer hacia él hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, había estado pensando y considerando su actuar hacia ella, pero siempre su mente lo llevaba a la misma deducción, la hembra le gustaba demasiado como para ignorarla y más aún cuando la tenía a disposición todo el tiempo, además, estaba enterado que la femenina no era de las que pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos de sus soldados, un descuido y esos imbéciles querrían follársela, por ahora todos sabían que la terrícola le pertenecía, así que mientras nadie se enterara de que la humana le importaba más de lo que debería todo estaría bien. Como tendría que ser. Él era un purgador de planetas, un mercenario espacial, debía de actuar como tal ante los demás, tenía una reputación que cuidar y por si fuera poco era el futuro Rey de la raza más poderosa del universo. La peliazul se giró entre sus brazos para mirarlo, posó sus ojos en la mirada obscura del Saiya Real que la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, se veía tan atractivo, alzó su mano y la colocó en el rostro de él acariciando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Me alegra haber venido contigo.- confesó bajando su mano lentamente por su cuello siguiendo con su mirada sus propios movimientos, deslizó la palma por el tórax marcado del hombre hasta llevarla a su espalda, alzó la vista nuevamente a su rostro y por impulso se acercó a sus labios besándolo lentamente.

\- ¿Ah sí?- articuló el Saiya correspondiendo a sus caricias.

\- No lo dudes.- respondió percibiendo cómo sus labios eran succionados con ferocidad, se giró acomodándose para quedar frente a frente sin separarse de la boca del hombre y lo abrazó tocando la piel de su espalda musculosa notando el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo y cómo reaccionaba ante sus caricias, el miembro peludo del Saiyajin salió de debajo de las sábanas para enroscarse en el cuello de la hembra que abrió su boca para permitirle profundizar el beso, Vegeta se colocó entre ella abriéndole las piernas para encajar su pelvis sobre la de la muchacha que lo abrazó con más fuerza volviendo el beso más exigente. Ella dominaba su cuerpo, la maldita terrícola tenía el poder de seducirlo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión en unos instantes, pero era algo que ni siquiera ella sabría nunca.

Las caricias y los besos fogosos continuaron por unos minutos hasta que ambos cuerpos quedaron desnudos para unirse como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, el encuentro pasó de ser apasionado a exigente y demandante buscando cada uno sentir más de esas sensaciones que solo el otro podía proporcionar. El Saiyajin se movía de manera rápida sobre la hembra que gemía entre besos y toques, la chica podía notar tanto su propio cuerpo como el del hombre completamente empapado de sudor, llevó sus manos hasta la cadera del Príncipe donde palpó el inicio de su cola que aún seguía enroscada a su cuello provocando que él gruñera y acelerara el ritmo de las embestidas profundas que le propiciaba a la terrícola que se retorcía con cada estocada.

\- ¡Qué me has hecho mujer!- soltó el heredero con el juicio nublado provocando que ella arqueara su columna enterrando sus uñas en su espalda cuando el orgasmo la inundó, sonrió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados escuchando al Príncipe gruñir en su oído en tanto hundía su estaca de carne dura en su interior hasta más no poder derramándose dentro de la femenina que contraía su intimidad apretándole el miembro.

Se quedaron dormidos después del encuentro, la peliazul se había abrazado a él en cuanto salió de ella acostándose a su lado, ella no necesitaba más por ahora, cuando estaba en los brazos del Saiya era demasiado feliz y aunque estaba consciente de que él nunca podría corresponder a sus sentimientos podía respirar tranquila al saber que él la necesitaba en su lecho, sonaba demasiado conformista y estúpida, pero no podía hacer más que aceptar la relación tal como él se la ofrecía.

A la mañana siguiente se habían despertado bastante temprano, se ducharon y vistieron rápidamente para ir al comedor pues una sirvienta les había dicho que el Rey los esperaba para tomar el desayuno que pasó sin inconvenientes, el tipo se había disculpado por lo que le había sucedido a la hembra del heredero durante la cena en cuanto miró a la pareja entrar al lugar, el resto del tiempo la peliazul se había mantenido en silencio escuchando a Kuro y al Príncipe hablar sobre temas diplomáticos en los que nadie se entrometió a excepción de Kakaroto que había dado su opinión sobre algunos puntos tratados, después de la comida el gobernante los había llevado a un enorme almacén para poder ver los recursos que el gobernante ofrecía a cambio del tratado, además, la científica tenía que elegir los materiales que necesitaba para construir la parte interna de la nave, tenía que ser tan fuerte como para soportar la gravedad interna del galeón y tan ligero como para no agregar peso extra a la estructura.

\- ¡Kami! ¡Tienen muy buenas herramientas aquí!- chilló la chica que se había alejado unos metros de los hombres que hablaban cerca de la puerta del almacén, ella se adentró por entre los estantes altos donde habían materiales, equipos y artefactos de todo uso siendo los de laboratorio tecnológico los que llamaron su atención. Alzó la mirada observando lo que había en lo alto y pudo notar un juego de herramientas con múltiples llaves haciendo que sus ojos se abrieron con alegría, brincó tratando de alcanzar la pequeña caja transparente que dejaba ver su contenido pero no llegó hasta ella, estiró su mano lo más que pudo, pero ni aún así logró tomarla, la punta de sus dedos apenas rozaban la pequeña cajita aunque saltara lo más alto posible.

\- Déjame ayudarte.- escuchó que dijo alguien y giró su cabeza para posarla en uno de los soldados que se aproximó hasta ella tomando la caja que estaba arriba sin ningún esfuerzo entregándosela a la muchacha que la recibió.

\- Muchas gracias.- articuló ella mirando el objeto en sus manos.

\- Por cierto, soy Broly.- comentó el élite observando de cerca a la hembra que estaba a medio metro de él, a esa distancia podía notar mejor su pálida piel que seguramente era suave y sedosa ¡Cuánto deseaba tocarla! Tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca cuando la femenina alzó su vista para verlo a los ojos.

\- Mucho gusto Broly, seguramente tú estás harto de escuchar mi nombre.- respondió soltando una risa cantarina, miró al hombre pasar una mano por su melena larga sonriendo con malicia sin dejar de observarla.

\- ¡Soldado!- resonó la voz del Príncipe al inicio del pasillo y tanto Bulma como el mencionado giraron para ver al muchacho.- Deja de perder el tiempo y ve ayudarle a Kakaroto.- ordenó demandante sin moverse de su posición.

\- A la orden alteza.- exclamó inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia acatando su mandato. Vegeta le dirigió la mirada más inmutable que pudo, estaba casándose de ese imbécil, lo había visto ir dentro del almacén y en seguida había percibido que se acercó al ki de su hembra ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cortejar a su concubina frente a él? Respiró en un bufido cuando el tipo pasó a su lado y lo vio alejarse dejándolo solo con la terrícola que camina hacia él.

\- He encontrado el material que usaré para la construcción de tu nave.- comentó con una sonrisa sosteniendo la caja de herramientas con ambas manos a la altura de su cintura, Vegeta la miró de igual manera, si tan solo ella correspondiera las atenciones de ese bastardo estaba seguro que la haría polvo en ese momento, era más que evidente que el maldito estaba en puertas de pretenderla si es que no le había dicho nada hasta ahora a su esclava. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol ¡No podía ponerse en evidencia a pesar de saber lo que el soldado pretendía!

\- ¡Termina de ver de una buena vez lo que llevarás y apresúrate!- bramó con el tono de voz más golpeado que de costumbre, se odió a sí mismo en ese momento por mostrar su humor en la forma en que habló. La muchacha alzó una ceja buscando en el rostro del Saiyajin rastros de algún sentimiento que delatara la manera tan tosca con que acaba de hablarle pero no consiguió descifrar nada en sus facciones, simplemente tenía el entrecejo un poco más marcado de lo normal, _tal vez se debe al calor que hace dentro de este almacén,_ pensó ella inocentemente. Asintió como respuesta y sonrió dando un paso hacia él haciendo que Vegeta encumbrara la mirada ante ella.

\- Príncipe quiero hacerte una petición.- musitó con una actitud coqueta, él pronto captó sus intenciones, sabía que ella se ponía cariñosa cuando intentaba conseguir favores, eso lo hizo olvidar por un momento su malhumor y sonrió con la mirada lasciva puesta en ella.

\- ¿Qué vas a pedirme ahora humana atrevida?- preguntó cambiando su hostil voz a una más suave y murmurante.

\- Quiero ir de compras antes de partir ¿Puedo?- inquirió aproximándose más a él llevando sus labios a los del Príncipe, cerró sus ojos ante el contacto y succionó levemente antes de separarse.

\- No.- respondió secamente esperando el próximo movimiento de la terrícola, había aprendido a leerla desde hace unos meses, sabía que no aceptaba sus negativas fácilmente y menos cuando se trataba de algún capricho.

\- Por favor Vegeta, déjame ir.- insistió mordiendo su labio inferior, el Príncipe no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada divertido, la chica se ruborizó, jamás lo había visto reírse de esa forma, pero sabía que estaba burlándose de ella de alguna manera, miró sus dientes blancos cuando su boca se abrió y arrugó sus cejas molesta ante su reacción.

\- ¡Vegeta!- chilló avergonzada.

\- Ve… pero Kakaroto te acompañará.- dijo poniéndose más serio, no había podido controlar su risa cuando ella mordió su labio, sabía que la esclava implementaba eso para seducirlo, y aunque funcionaban siempre, esta vez se le hizo gracioso que intentara persuadirlo en ese lugar ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué la tomaría en ese sitio cuando el gobernante de ese planeta estaba afuera? Ya vería esa bruja cuando estuvieran en su habitación. Salieron del recinto después de su charla, Vegeta le ordenó a su mano derecha que llevara a la mujer donde ella quisiera pero que volvieran para el atardecer, Bulma dejó su caja de herramientas con las demás cosas que estaban amontonadas frente al almacén las cuales uno de los soldados se encargaría de guardar en la nave.

Bulma ya había planeado antes de salir de Vegitasei pedirle al Saiya Real que la dejara ir de compras por lo que se había preparado llevando la tarjeta que él mismo le había entregado antes del banquete, solo esperaba que la aceptaran en otro plantea. Emocionada caminó por la única calle que llevaba desde el castillo hasta el abastecimiento central, feliz entró de tienda en tienda, el sitio era muy parecido al del planeta rojo, habían muchas cosas comercializadas de otras estrellas así que no podía sentirse mejor. Visitaron un sinfín de establecimientos hasta que la chica sintió hambre, pensó que había sido desconsiderada con el soldado, si ella sentía mucho apetito no imaginaba cómo estaba Goku, pararon en un lugar de comida que estaba ahí, le ofreció al Saiyajin comer lo que quisiera, de todas maneras la tarjeta tenía fondos ilimitados, él se lo merecía, estaba cargando con muchas cosas sin rechistar. Buscaron una mesa de madera tomando lugar y pidieron sus alimentos al camarero con forma de pulpo que se acercó a ellos para atenderlos, rápidamente les fueron servidas las bebidas, Bulma tomó una con entusiasmo, se sentía con sed y muy agotada.

\- ¡Por Kami!- chilló con expresión de asco poniendo su mano en sus labios para limpiar las gotas de la bebida que probó.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó alejando con asco el vaso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó el élite mirando a la femenina que sacó la punta de su lengua para pasarla sobre sus labios.

\- No te preocupes.- respondió tomando una servilleta que estaba en un contenedor aseando los restos de saliva en su boca.- Solo que el sabor de esa bebida es horrible.- comentó viendo el líquido de color rojizo, Goku sin pensarlo tomó el vaso llevándolo primero a su nariz no encontrando nada que le pareciera extraño para luego probarlo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Sabe delicioso.- respondió tumbándose de un solo trago todo el contenido relamiendo sus labios cuando despegó el cubilete de su boca.

\- ¿Estás loco? Casi vomito con esa porquería.- indicó un poco molesta haciéndole mala cara al soldado que pasó de una sonrisa a una expresión más seria.

\- Bulma, así es exactamente como Milk reacciona ante algunos alimentos debido a su estado.- comentó el hombre de la manera más juiciosa viendo a la chica verlo extrañada ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió temerosa sintiendo un nudo en su estómago, no podía ser aquello, no podía ser que Goku estuviera insinuándole que a ella le sucedía algo de aquella magnitud, no podía pasarle eso justamente ella.

\- Ayer te pusiste muy mal y puedo casi asegurarte que no fue culpa de la comida.- expresó con un tono preocupado mirando a la hembra abrir sus ojos con aparente angustia, la peliazul se puso de pie mirando hacia el piso ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? _No, todo menos eso,_ pensó.

\- ¿Te refieres a que puedo…?- dejó la frase al aire, ni siquiera podía decir aquella palabra y mucho menos procesar que eso fuera verdad, definitivamente el Saiyajin estaba loco creyendo esa estupidez ¡Ella se había hecho una prueba de laboratorio con un demonio! Había salido negativa e incluso le habían implantado una pastilla de absorción subcutánea en su muñeca, era imposible que eso se diera, no quiso creerlo en ese momento, arrugó sus cejas para alzar sus ojos y posarlos en el élite que la miraba de la misma manera seria.

\- Si… creo que esperas al heredero del Príncipe.- dijo viendo a la chica que se dejó caer sobre la silla, la peliazul bajó la mirada a un punto inespecífico del rojizo piso, por un momento un sinfín de ideas retorcidas asaltaron su mente llegando a pensar en que si estaba embarazada de ese hombre él podría renegar del bebé cuando lo supiera hasta el punto de obligarla a que se deshiciera de él, su corazón dolió de solo pensarlo y negó con la cabeza para volver a mirar al marido de su amiga.

\- ¡No puede ser!- chilló mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Milk se ha puesto igual Bulma, la he visto vomitar, desmayarse y ponerse pálida.- afirmó con total seguridad, sabía que la mujer de su superior se estaba cuidando, pero así como los científicos erraron en la investigación con las hembras humanas determinando que tenían nula compatibilidad con su ADN y no podían engendrar hijos suyos así también el examen pudo dar un falso negativo.

\- ¡Goku por favor eso no puede ser de ninguna forma! Sabes que me realicé esa prueba de embarazo.- respondió tratando de usar la lógica a todo lo que él le decía, miró al sujeto sonreír y no pudo sentir más que enojo ¡Eso no tenía ninguna gracia maldición!- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?- preguntó irritada golpeando la mesa con el puño haciendo que el cristal de los vasos resonara.

\- Deberías de decirle al Príncipe la verdad.- aconsejó sin borrar su expresión, a decir verdad, no sabía como Vegeta se lo tomaría, pero si ella estaba preñada tarde o temprano tendría que informárselo y era mejor que no tardara en hacerlo, conociendo a Saiyajin Real sabía que su reacción no sería nada favorable y menos cuando sepa que incluso él le había estado mintiendo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No estoy embarazada y más vale que no le menciones nada!- negó sin querer creer en los dichos del soldado.- Es mejor que regresemos.- dijo colérica, el hambre se le había quitado y qué decir de su ánimo para seguir con las compras, era mejor volver y estar a tiempo para el despegue de regreso a Vegitasei.

.

.

Después de aquella charla con el Saiyajin mano derecha del Príncipe Bulma había estado pensando en cada palabra que había hablado con el marido de su amiga, mientras viajaba de regreso hacia el planeta rojo había tenido el tiempo para analizarlo y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ni para sí misma había algo de razón en lo que Goku dijo, en su planeta también los anticonceptivos tenían márgenes de error, no conocía los componentes de los que usaban en aquel planeta, pero podía ser que no funcionaran en terrícolas, eso la aterraba más cada día que pasaba y teniendo a Vegeta cerca exigiéndole atención no había encontrado oportunidad para decírselo, además, tampoco era el lugar para hacerlo, no quería estar encerrada en una habitación tan pequeña como la de ese galeón cuando le confesara sus sospechas, porque sí, había decidido decírselo en cuanto pusiera un pie en Vegitasei, temía por su vida claramente y sobre todo por la de ese supuesto bebé, pero el hombre lo tendría que saber en cualquier momento, por otra parte, estaba más que claro que esa posibilidad fuera cierta, su menstruación no había llegado ese mes ¡No supo ni cómo había podido olvidar tan importante detalle!

Habían llegado al tercer día a su destino después de partir, ahora ella se encontraba en su habitación, se sentía cansada pero se lo atribuyó al viaje aun teniendo la esperanza que no fuera por un posible estado gestante, sabía que Milk hasta había dejado de ir a trabajar porque siempre estaba débil pero lo de ella no era eso, quiso pretender que solo estaba así por las incomodidades de la nave y las sesiones con el heredero que constantemente la buscaba para intimar, se giró boca arriba sobre la cama donde estaba acostada, todo el día no había visto al hombre después de haber llegado por la mañana al planeta rojo, ella se había ido directamente hacia la alcoba mientras Vegeta fue a darle el reporte de la misión a su padre junto al contrato nuevo que había acordado con el Rey del planeta 43, la tarde se la pasó entrenado, al haber estado tantos días sin ejercitarse sus músculos le pedían a gritos entrenamiento, así lo había hecho, eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando decidió parar, apagó la cámara de gravedad y fue hasta su habitación, ahora quería dormir para mañana seguir con su rutina.

Bulma se había quedado dormida hacía un par de horas, después de que Arian le había llevado la cena y acomodado sus compras en el closet decidió darse una buena ducha, se vistió con un camisón simple blanco acostándose en la cama, no podía sacar el reciente suceso de su cabeza y de vez en cuando tocaba su vientre, no quería ser madre tan joven y mucho menos estar embarazada del Príncipe de ese planeta de bárbaros, pero ella no tenía que cargar con todo, el único culpable de eso era él.

Cuando Vegeta entró a su alcoba lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la hembra con la mirada encontrándola en la cama, ella estaba en una posición sugerente halagando su pupila negra lujuriosa que se posó en su trasero, la peliazul estaba boca abajo con una pierna flexionada haciendo que el camisón se le subiera demás dejando a la vista su amelocotonado trasero, el Saiyajin fue hasta ella sentándose a su lado para pasar una mano en su lechoso muslo desnudo, ella se removió ante el tacto y se giró abriendo los ojos encontrándose con la mirada lasciva del hombre en ella.

\- Vegeta.- murmuró incorporándose sobre el colchón, vio al Príncipe quitarse los guantes y se acercó para abrazarlo por atrás, tenía que comprobar antes que él estaba del mejor humor posible para soltarle la noticia, acarició su tórax sobre la armadura y le dio un beso en la mejilla mirando atenta la expresión de él que sonrió ladino ante las insinuaciones de la hembra, se puso de pie haciendo que ella lo soltara y se quitó la armadura dejándola caer con golpe al piso volviendo a sentar a la orilla del colchón para deshacerse de sus botas y de la parte superior de su traje.- Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo ella viendo al Saiyajin desnudarse, mordió su labio inferior sintiendo un vació en su estómago, su corazón galopar con fuerza que casi lo sentía escupir por su garganta y un sudor frió en su cuerpo, vio cómo él la empujó por los hombros acostándola boca arriba poniéndose sobre ella comenzando a besarla.

\- Te ves exquisita.- murmuró con la voz más ronca de lo normal contra sus labios succionándolos con pasión desmedida.

\- Espera.- articuló ella a como pudo contra los besos arrebatadores y demandantes del Saiyajin.- Es… es importante… lo que voy a decirte.- intentó hablar pero él parecía no escucharla al estar más concentrado en sus caricias, las manos de Vegeta se deslizaban en las piernas torneadas de la humana que apretaba ligeramente subiendo a sus caderas, la peliazul lo empujó con todas fuerzas, no logró moverlo pero al menos él dejó de besarla posando su mirada seria en ella.

\- ¿Te estás negando?- preguntó notablemente disgustado.

\- No, no es eso… tengo una noticia que darte.- pronunció ante las orbes obscuras del Saiya que la observaron sin moverse de su posición.

\- Anda habla, no quiero perder el tiempo.- dijo accediendo a escucharla pero sin romper su posición.

\- Vegeta.- comenzó a hablar desviando la mirada, le preocupaba su reacción pero estaba decidida a decírselo así que suspiró y volvió sus ojos turquesa a él posando las manos en su cuello tocando algunos mechones de su cabello azabache, estaba muy nerviosa.- He estado sintiéndome mal estos días y…

\- Ve al grano.- interrumpió con su voz grave.

\- Pues.- mordió su labio inferior.- Creo que estoy embarazada.- pronunció pasando la lengua sobre sus labios para humedecerlos viendo la expresión inmutable del Saiyajin.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola mis niñas! Aquí estoy ya de nuevo con la actualización que me han estado pidiendo, es mi regalo de fin de año :3

Algunas chicas me han dicho que si lo voy a abandonar o me dicen que no lo deje a medias, puedo asegurarles que no será así, voy a darle final pero les informo que la historia es algo larga y pues llevará por lo menos unos 30 capítulos o más, aún no estoy segura pero es lo que puedo decir ahora.

Ya se reveló quién es el pretendiente de Bulma mis queridas lectoras, desde este momento Broly tendrá una participación importante dentro del fic así que no descarten escenas de celos por parte de Vegeta :3

 **Aviso importante:** La autora Viara04 y yo decidimos unir nuestras ideas y hacer un fic en colaboración una con la otra, la nueva historia se llama "Cuando cae la noche" y estamos subiéndola en mi página aquí en fanfiction. Así que si no la han leído vayan que está interesante y sé que les va a gustar :D

Cualquier duda o comentario déjenmelo saber en un **review** e insisto, esas chicas que leen de manera incógnita hagan acto de presencia comentando, no sean tímidas mis niñas que me alegran cuando me hacen saber sus opiniones o me animan con tan solo un "Actualiza" porque sé que hay personitas que esperan a que mueva mis dedos y escriba.

Perdonen los errores de ortografía, me estaba muriendo de sueño xdxd

Se me cuidan y pasen un hermoso ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! nos leemos pronto n.n


	16. Dudas

**CAPITULO XVI: Dudas**

La mirada obscura de Vegeta se movió hacia el frente para enseguida volverla a los ojos turquesa de la muchacha bajo él, aún no podía procesar del todo sus palabras absurdas poco creíbles, cerró la boca que había abierto inconscientemente tragando la saliva acumulada en esta escuchando el ruido de su propia deglución sintiendo su lengua seca al mismo tiempo ¿Es que acaso era una maldita broma? ¿En serio escuchó bien o su mente le jugaba una mala pasada?

\- ¿Qué?- logró articular irguiéndose para apartarse de ella sentándose a la orilla del colchón mirando hacia el piso aun confundido por su confesión que aunque no quisiera aceptar había escuchado perfectamente.

\- Tengo todos los síntomas Vegeta.- respondió la muchacha mordiendo su labio inferior incorporándose para sentarse a su lado mirando el rostro estoico del Saiyajin, aún su corazón latía acelerado, el pulso en su garganta lo notaba menos intenso pero los nervios no abandonaban su cuerpo, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre sus piernas distinguiendo como sudaban sus palmas.- Creo que tendremos un hijo.- afirmó sin apartar la vista de él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, quiso creer que su reacción era de lo más favorable, cuan equivocada estaba.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser!- aseveró alzando su oscuros ojos perspicaces hacia la terrícola que borró su sonrisa pasando a una expresión irascible y desconfiada al notar su tono de voz alterado.

\- ¿¡Cómo que no!? Hemos hecho exactamente las cosas que se hacen para fecundar una vida.- habló frunciendo sus cejas enojada poniéndose de pie sin dejar de ver al hombre que arrugó el ceño al escucharla, una leve molestia se instaló en su pecho al intuir el rechazo del Saiyajin hacia su revelación.

\- No puede ser porque nuestro ADN no es compatible mujer.- respondió lo más sereno posible tratando de controlarse, no debía perder el control de sus impulsos con la débil humana pero ¿De qué demonios hablaba esa mujer? ¿O es que al caso ella…? Se paró de inmediato con su garganta seca imaginando una y mil escenas, posó sus ojos sobre la chica sintiendo su sangre hervir de solo pensarla con alguien más haciendo lo que con él hacía, empuñó sus manos mientras su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza rechinando sus dientes ¿La terrícola había sido capaz de estar con alguien que no fuera Saiyajin?

\- ¿Vegeta?- lo llamó ella dando un paso hacia atrás cuando lo vio aproximarse peligrosamente, ella cerró los ojos cuando apreció que él la tomó con fuerza de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué mierda has hecho Bulma?- rugió acercándola a su cuerpo mirando sus orbes turquesa que se abrieron para observarlo con temor, su cola se movió ondeante de un lado a otro con los vellos encrespados de pura rabia.- ¡Ese vástago no puede ser mío!- añadió empujándola con brusquedad haciendo que la femenina terminara cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Eres un animal!- se quejó al caer con golpe sobre la alfombra roja de la habitación, elevó su mirada para verlo sintiendo una punzada intensa en su pecho, una tras otra percibiendo como dolían en lo más profundo, ya había imaginado muchas veces que él podía reaccionar así, estaba consciente que los seres de esa raza eran unas bestias sin corazón pero de pensarlo a vivirlo era totalmente diferente, un vacío inundo su interior sin poder evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran por sus palabras hirientes ¿Cómo podía negar a su bebé sabiendo que había sido solo suya? ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no tenía alma? Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y la otra a su boca apretándola sobre sus labios evitando que el sollozo escapara, sus lágrimas instantáneamente cayeron rodando por sus mejillas, observó al Saiyajin con odio y se puso de pie para encararlo, él le había dado la espalda.

\- Eres... ¡Eres un maldito!- pronunció con desprecio limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro dejando salir su resentimiento en un suspiro angustioso.

\- No te atrevas a insultar a tu Príncipe terrícola estúpida.- bramó girándose para verla nuevamente, en ese momento era capaz de pulverizarla allí mismo, sintió una sensación de incomodidad en su pecho y aunque jamás había percibido aquello lo relacionó con dolor, pero no era meramente físico, era rencor hacia ella e impotencia de no poder simplemente lanzarle una esfera de energía para acabar con su miserable vida y la de ese chiquillo que llevaba dentro.- ¡Ve y arrímale tu bastardo al imbécil con el que te revolcaste ramera!- agregó con ira mirando a la mujer frente él que abrió la boca ligeramente sin poder creer lo que el heredero pensaba, _¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?_ , pensó en su mente conla respiración cortada apreciando cómo más lágrimas bajaban por sus pómulos negando de un lado a otro con su cabeza.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!- aseveró dando un par de paso hacia él y sin pensarlo alzó su mano estampándola contra el Saiyajin haciendo que este ladeara el rostro por el golpe.- ¡Milk también está embaraza de Goku y no es porque se haya revolcado con otro como imaginas!- manifestó dolida entre el llanto viendo al hombre que volvió la cara moviendo su mandíbula sintiendo como ardió su piel ¿Ella se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima? No había visto venir la bofetada pues jamás supuso que la terrícola osara a hacer aquello, ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención a lo que había dicho después incrédulo por su osadía.- Pero si quieres pretender que tanto ella como yo somos unas cualquiera puedes comenzar por dejarme libre.- concluyó mirándolo fríamente dejando su lamento poniendo su frente en alto, ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse aunque él la acusara de lo más bajo, ella no era como él que aunque no tenía la certeza de que la había engañado siempre sospechó de que así había sido cuando algunas noches percibió en él perfume de mujer que no era el suyo.

\- ¿¡Y cómo es que me entero de esto hasta ahora eh!? ¡Y el imbécil de Kakaroto me ocultó todo!- gritó llevando una mano a su rostro acariciando el lugar donde la muchacha lo había bofeteado ¿¡Cómo era posible que todo eso pasara dentro de su maldito castillo y él ni en cuenta!?

\- ¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Mira nada más como reaccionas, además, yo misma le pedí a Goku que no te dijera nada, eres capaz de todo incluso de matar a mi amiga.- respondió arrugando sus delgadas cejas turquesa enfrentando al Saiyajin que se agachó tomando su ropa para comenzarse a vestir, lo miró ponerse la ropa interior así como su traje spandex negro de manera apresurada terminando con sus botas, alzó la vista poniéndola en ella acercándose imponente.

\- ¿Dices que no estás segura de tu embarazo?- preguntó en un rugido totalmente furioso consigo mismo fuera de sí ¡Era el príncipe con un demonio y ese par le habían estado viendo la cara! Ella negó temiendo por su vida y la de su bebé, si él no creía que el niño era suyo era capaz de hacerla que lo perdiera o peor aún, eliminarla y matar a su mejor amiga, tembló por dentro cuando él la tomó de la mano y la tiró llevándola hacia la salida.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame!- chilló tratando de deshacer el agarre del hombre en su muñeca con su mano libre pero le fue imposible, él la tenía bien sujeta, lo miró abrir la puerta y empujarla fuera ¿A dónde la llevaba? ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella? Vegeta cerró con un portazo y la volvió a sujetar dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia el ala médica, quería estar seguro de que esa mujer estaba preñada, no quería más errores y si para ello tenía que encargarse personalmente lo haría, la escuchó quejarse por su fuerte aferre pero no le prestó mucha atención, la condujo por entre el pasaje sin soltarla tratando de hacerse a la idea de que la chica esperaba un vástago suyo, en su interior sintió sosiego cuando la oyó decir que la hembra de Kakaroto también estaba en cinta, no quería seguir haciéndose ideas de que la terrícola lo haya engañado con otro, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca y es que era capaz de encerrarla en un calabozo por el resto de sus días si eso lo llegara a confirmar o quizá peor, ella era suya ¡Maldición que le pertenecía! Se había dejado llevar hace rato por sus impulsos al pensar en que la terrícola podía traicionarlo, ahora que analizaba con mayor detenimiento la situación supo que había sido una estupidez su suposición ¡Ella nunca estaría con otro que no fuera con él porque antes que eso pasara la asesinaría!

La peliazul trató de poner resistencia pero le fue inútil, era tirada con hosquedad que aunque para él no era gran cosa ella incluso terminó cansándose de luchar por soltarse no quedándole más remedio que caminar a su lado en contra de sus deseos, cuando doblaron en la tercera interjección ella pudo ver el ala médica donde Goku la había llevado a hacer la prueba de embarazo y sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad haciendo que su piel se erizara de solo pensarlo, él ya había negado su hijo así que no era irrazonable imaginar que la obligara a abortar a su bebé.

\- ¡Vegeta no!- gritó horrorizada con las lágrimas llenando nuevamente sus ojos posándolos en el hombre que no se inmutó ante sus ruegos.- ¡No quiero!- añadió luchando por soltarse pero le fue inútil, no permitiría que le sacaran a su hijo por ningún motivo, prefería suplicar y llorarle pero no dañarían a su niño, para cuando volvió nuevamente la vista al frente ya estaban entrando al recinto.

\- Príncipe Vegeta.- saludó el médico que estaba ojeando unos expedientes sobre una mesa grande donde habían varios aparatos clínicos, se puso de pie y fue hasta el Saiyajin haciendo una reverencia.- ¿En qué puedo servirle?- preguntó irguiéndose mirando a la femenina, recordó que la había examinado y entonces temió por su vida, recordó que Kakaroto lo había amenazado y le había impedido darle el informe al heredero sobre su concubina, ahora estaba allí con ella, solo esperaba que ese no fuera su última noche vivo, sonrió tratando de disimular sus nervios tensándose con los ojos negros del hombre que soltó a la chica del agarre en su mano.

\- Mi concubina.- comenzó a hablar mirando a la peliazul que retrocedió un paso al verse libre.- Dice presentar síntomas de embarazo, hazle una prueba para estar seguros si está preñada.- añadió cruzándose de brazos observando a la femenina que posó sus orbes turquesa sobre él, ella se miraba fatigada, tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar, su cabello largo estaba revuelto y estaba descalza, se maldijo cuando vio su estado, no pretendía sacarla así de la habitación pero no pensó en ello, solo quería saber si llevaba un hijo suyo dentro.

\- Vamos señorita.- habló el doctor haciendo que la muchacha girara su cabeza para verlo y asintiera, la ojiturquesa ahora podía respirar más tranquila, no podía creer que él no pretendiera hacerle daño a ella o al bebé ¿Lo haría cuando lo confirmara? Sus nervios volvieron instantáneamente al cavilarlo.- Acuéstate ahí.- señaló el tipo de bata blanca la camilla que estaba a un lado, ella respiró tratando de tranquilizarse, no sería nada diferente a lo que ya le había hecho la vez pasada. Dejó salir lentamente el aire por su boca estirándose sobre la colchoneta, sus ojos se desviaron hasta Vegeta que se paró a sus pies manteniendo la misma expresión ecuánime de antes.

\- Voy a extraerte un poco de sangre y vamos a proceder al análisis.- explicó el médico poniéndose los guantes blancos y llevando con él una jeringa estéril que desempaquetó, ligó el brazo de la femenina que miraba atenta el proceso por el cual ya había pasado, pero esta vez no solo ella estaba allí, él escudriñaba todo y temía por su vida, la de su bebé e incluso la de su padre, ese maniático podía matarlos a todos en un santiamén si así lo quisiese ¡Era un maldito Saiyajin impulsivo, despiadado y sin alma! Lo mejor era que la prueba diera negativa, no quería traer un niño a ese planeta de salvajes poco civilizados, no quería criarlo bajo esas costumbres de asesinos intergalácticos por ningún motivo. Algún día él sería Rey y si era cruel ahora no quería ni sospechar de lo que sería capaz cuando tuviera el control total del astro. La máquina comenzó a emitir un sonido y sus luces intermitentes se movían de un lado a otro en fila cuando la sangre que le fue extraída fue introducida en esta para su análisis hasta que se arrojó el resultado. El médico sonrió presionando un par de botones más para que el aparato en forma triangular imprimiera en un pequeño trozo de papel la información.

\- ¿Doctor?- llamó la peliazul al ver que el sujeto sujetó el papelito entre sus huesudos dedos verduzcos y lo leyó.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó Vegeta mirando al hombre que no despegaba la vista del trozo de papel, estaba impaciente con sus brazos cruzados y sus dedos golpeando sobre su bíceps, quería saber si era cierto o solo una simple suposición la de su concubina.

\- Felicidades Príncipe, su heredero está en camino.- pronunció el de bata entregándole a la chica el papel con los resultados. Bulma lo tomó observando unos jeroglíficos que no entendió, pensó que seguramente estaban en el idioma natal Saiyajin, alzó la vista y observó a Vegeta con la misma expresión por lo que se bajó de la cama y caminó tras él al verlo andar hacia afuera.

\- Gracias doctor.- dijo la peliazul antes de abandonar el recinto sosteniendo el parche que el tipo colocó en su brazo donde había pinchado para sacar la sangre. Lo siguió un par de pasos tras él por los pasillos, no se atrevía a decir nada, el Príncipe se miraba sereno así que optó por no perturbarlo, lo último que quería es que se enfureciera y arremetiera contra ella y su bebé. Tocó por instinto su vientre plano sonriendo automáticamente al tener la seguridad que sus sospechas eran ciertas, llevaba un hijo del hombre que amaba en su interior sintiendo una enorme felicidad al tomarlo de aquella manera, mordió su labio inferior observando la espalda del futuro Rey y su corazón bombeó con fuerza, era un sensación indefinible, todo sería perfecto si él no tuviera ese carácter tan inestable, ella borró su sonrisa cuando se acercaron a la habitación y vio a Goku que venía hacia ellos en la misma dirección intuyendo que ese par discutirían por los sucesos que le había estado ocultando ella y el soldado al heredero.

\- ¡Oye Vege…!- no continuó con sus palabras cuando el puño del Príncipe se estampó en su rostro con fuerza haciendo que el muchacho cayera varios metros atrás.

\- ¡Kami no le pegues!- gritó Bulma tapándose los ojos con amabas manos queriendo evitar mirar esa escena horrorosa ¿Es que esos bárbaros no podían arreglar las cosas hablando?

\- ¡No te metas terrícola esto es entre Kakaroto y yo!- respondió enfurecido caminando hacia el Saiyajin que se estaba poniendo de pie tocando su rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Rayos Vegeta! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- preguntó mirando como el joven lo tomó por el cuello de su traje de combate alzándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos.

\- ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Eres mi sirviente, en quien más confió y me ocultas que mi concubina podría preñarse al igual que tu ramera!- rugió soltándolo de un empujón, el élite arrugó su entrecejo al escuchar sus dichos cayendo a cuenta que su superior se había enterado de todo.

\- Goku lo siento, tenía que decírselo.- expresó Bulma acercándose a ellos, se sentía tan avergonzada de causarle problemas al marido de su amiga, pero no podía seguir ocultándole nada al Príncipe, además, el mismo soldado le había aconsejado hablar con el heredero.

\- No te preocupes Bulma así arreglan las cosas los Saiyajin.- respondió con una expresión seria, el puñetazo le había dolido pero no le había sacado una gota de sangre.

\- Debería de eliminarte ahora mismo escoria.- bramó el joven escupiendo con desprecio hacia un lado mirando al soldado.- Es alta traición que me ocultes cosas de esta magnitud.- agregó con rabia, quizá si lo hubiera sabido antes la humana ahora no estaría embarazada, esos dos le habían visto la cara.

\- Sé que tienes razón, pero si no te lo dije antes es porque necesitaba hacer mis propias averiguaciones Vegeta.- comentó sacando de abajo de su armadura en su abdomen un par de hojas dobladas en varias partes que extendió ofreciéndoselas al Saiya Real que las tomó con arrebato observándolas.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto eh?- aseveró viendo los papeles en sus manos.

\- Es un censo, desde que las terrícolas pisaron tierra Saiyajin la mayoría fue llevada a los prostíbulos del planeta, las encargadas de esos lugares les han estado practicando abortos a esas hembras estos últimos tres años por eso no hay registro de híbridos nacidos.- explicó señalando los números en las hojas que el futuro Rey sostenía mientras las veía.

\- Los inútiles científicos hacen pruebas de compatibilidad genética a las mujeres de diferentes razas que son traídas ¿Es que no han cumplido con el protocolo?- cuestionó irascible, errores de ese tipo no se los dejaría pasar por ningún motivo ¡Esas sabandijas pagarían su ineptitud!

\- Lo hacen, pero su investigación dio un falso negativo concluyendo que nuestros genes no son compatibles con los de ellas, pero eso no es todo, cuando las terrícolas tomadas por Saiyajin gestaron las matronas encargadas optaron por hacerlas perder los híbridos, sabían que tu padre o tu ordenarían asesinar esas mujeres junto con sus vástagos y para evitarlo callaron.- informó alzando la vista para ver a Vegeta con una expresión de hastió e irritación.- Después de todo las culpables son ellas por no informarle esto a nadie de alto rango que decidiera correctamente, prefirieron hacer que abortaran antes de aplicarles anticonceptivos puesto que si los solicitaban sospecharíamos.- terminó, él había ido hace varios días atrás antes de la misión a informarse, prácticamente había obligado a esas tipas a decirle la verdad amenazando con matarlas.

\- Que horror.- articuló Bulma imaginándose por el sufrimiento que esas chicas estaban pasando desde hace más de tres años, mordió su labio inferior dándose cuenta del infierno que vivían esas mujeres fuera del castillo, no había nada comparable con lo que ella pasaba con el Príncipe, tuvo la mayor de las suertes el que la hayan asignado junto a su padre al área de laboratorio inmediatamente tocaron el planeta rojo, la peliazul les había dicho en aquella nave que la trasportaron a ese astro que era científica al igual que su papá y que les ayudarían con avances tecnológicos a cambio de alimentos, su madre había muerto por las limitaciones a los que los habían expuesto durante esos meses de viaje que duró su transferencia desde la Tierra a Vegitasei, ahora si miraba todo lo que le sucedió con optimismo podía asegurar que era más que afortuna tener los favores del Príncipe a su disposición.

\- ¿Por qué esas imbéciles protegerían a esas prostitutas terrícolas?- cuestionó Vegeta mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su esclava que se puso a su lado escuchando con detenimiento lo que hablaba con su mano derecha.

\- Porque esas mujeres se han vuelto las favoritas de los Saiyajin, se rumora que no ha habido mejores hembras que esas y por eso no podían exponerlas para que fueran asesinadas, les dejan bastantes ingresos que seguramente no reportan.- concluyó mirando el rostro molesto del heredero que apretó su mandíbula con furia y gruñó incinerando en sus manos el par de hojas.

\- ¡Nadie pasa por alto el protocolo y menos a la realeza!- gritó haciendo que Bulma diera un brinquito en su posición asustada por su tono de voz.- Ve y elimina a esas atrevidas que están a cargo de los prostíbulos y asigna a alguien más.- dictaminó, Goku asintió ante sus palabras, por lo menos su mujer y la científica habían salido libres de la furia del Príncipe pensó para sí mismo.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo es posible que ordenes tal disparate!- chilló la peliazul sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba, definitivamente ese planeta de salvajes era el mismísimo infierno.

\- ¡Cállate!- bramó Vegeta mirando a Kakaroto que se alejó dejando a la pareja sola, el futuro Rey se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta de su alcoba que abrió dejando entrar a la mujer para después cerrar.

\- Que manera tan absurda e irracional tienen los Saiyajin de resolver los problemas.- comentó ella mordiendo su lengua, sabía que él estaba enfadado y aunque no quería ponerlo de peor humor no dejaría de exponer sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Tks! Que sea la última vez te opones a mis decisiones frente a mis soldados terrícola.- gruñó mirándola, era una osada, ella no estaba en derecho de opinar, el Príncipe era él y ella solamente una esclava caprichosa.

\- Yo no quise…

\- ¡Basta! ¡No discutiré estupideces!- manifestó caminando con dirección a la cama, la peliazul agachó la mirada, era cierto, no seguía siendo más que una simple esclava, le dolió pero tenía que estar consciente de su realidad que él no se molestaba en recordarle de vez en cuando, ahora tenía que pensar en ella y su hijo, los problemas de los demás pasaban a segundo plano si se trataba del bebé en camino.

\- Vegeta si…- se detuvo antes de seguir, pensó en ese momento que tenía que ser clara con él y saber además lo que el hombre pensaba, no le había dicho nada con respecto a su niño desde que le dieron la noticia ¿Es que acaso lo rechazaba?- Si tú no quieres este bebé lo entiendo.- agregó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, el joven se giró para verla ya que le había dado la espalda y estaba quitándose la camisa de su traje.- Sé que no fue planeado y no tienes por qué quererlo.- terminó por dejar salir sus lágrimas, casi podía afirmar que lo que pensaba era verdadero ya que él no demostró ni un rastro de alegría o algo parecido cuando el doctor le confirmó su embarazo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño más de lo habitual al escucharla.

\- Se que este niño ni yo significamos nada para ti.- comentó recapacitando tristemente sobre el futuro, considerando cómo estaban las cosas intuyó que siendo una esclava terrícola su bebé no sería tomando en cuenta ante el pueblo Saiyajin pues era sabido por todos que los herederos debían ser puros, en el pasado cuando recién llegó al planeta escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios llegando a especular que era una estupidez de esos bárbaros cuidar de esa manera tan egoísta su linaje, nunca imaginó que la que daría a luz a un hijo de la realeza sería ella, suspiró lentamente apretando el agarre de su camisón a la altura de su vientre con impotencia, las palabras de Goku le habían calado, cuando escuchó que este le dijo al futuro Rey que las matrona no habían informados los embarazos de las terrícolas porque Vegeta o el Rey ordenarían su ejecución su corazón se comprimió ¿Es que ella tenía inmunidad por ser la concubina del Saiya Real y su amiga por ser la mujer del soldado de alto rango? Era tan cruel que esas muchachas pasaran por ese hecho tan perturbante de abortar.- Es por ello que quiero pedirte que me dejes libre, quizá puedas sacarme del castillo y mandarme a vivir lejos, yo soy inteligente puedo trabajar y mantener mi hijo, te aseguro que nadie sabrá que es tuyo.- concluyó levantando la mirada para ver al hombre que la observaba serio, era cierto que estando a su lado tenía ciertos privilegios que otras no, pero mientras nadie supiera de quien era su niño todo estaría bien, dejaría esa vida con comodidades a cambio de que el bebé no fuera menospreciado por nadie.

\- No voy a liberarte mujer, así que deja de hablar tanta tontería.- vociferó sin apartar sus orbes obscuras de ella ¡Qué mierda pasaba por la mente de esa idiota! ¿Qué pariría a su vástago fuera del castillo? Ese niño pertenecía a la realeza y aunque fuera un híbrido sería criado como correspondía, como su heredero.

\- ¡Vegeta yo estaré bien sola!- chilló sintiéndose impotente, no quería que su niño fuera señalado por todos y se burlaran de él por ser hijo de una maldita esclava.- ¡Mírame! ¡En unos meses mi vientre estará enorme y no te serviré más! Puedes buscarte una nueva esclava.- dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón pero solo lo vio sonreír altivo.

\- ¿Una nueva esclava?- cuestionó irónico mirándola de pies a cabeza, sabía cómo se veían las hembras preñadas, había visto las compañeras de algunos soldados en ese estado y sabía que no necesitaba otra maldita mujer ¡Estaba loca si pensaba que por ello la dejaría irse!

\- ¡Sí! Una de cuerpo esbelto que pueda satisfacer las exigencias del Príncipe, yo ya cumplí mi ciclo contigo, ahora tengo que ver por mi vida y la de mi hijo.- respondió dándose la vuelta sintiendo su voz quebrarse, no quería que él la viera más débil por lo que limpio sus lágrimas e intentó tragar el doloroso nudo que sentía en su garganta.

\- Un vientre abultado no me impedirá follarte.- afirmó acercándose a ella.- Además, falta mucho para que este vientre deje de estar así.- indicó abrazándola por la espalda llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella deslizándolas hasta su abdomen plano.

\- ¡No estás entendiéndome Vegeta!- gritó frustrada alejándose de él.- Sé que este hijo es una vergüenza para ti y los tuyos, así que quiero irme de aquí lo más lejos posible, si este bebé nace mientras yo sea una esclava mi niño también será tratado como uno y no quiero eso para él.- disertó dándose la vuelta para ver al hombre que la observaba con una expresión iracunda.- Contigo solo me espera una vida llena de privaciones y ahora tengo que pensar primero en mi bebé antes que en mí ¡No quiero que sea señalado como el hijo bastardo de la esclava terrícola y el grandioso Príncipe Saiyajin! Yo soy joven Vegeta y puedo hace mi vida con cualquier otro.- concluyó caminando hasta la cama donde se sentó, amurró sus labios intentando no volver a llorar, ese hombre era un egoísta que no la comprendía ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?

\- ¿Con otro?- inquirió siguiéndola sintiendo la rabia llenarlo.- ¿¡Crees que voy a dejar la crianza de mi hijo en manos de otro eh!?- gritó furioso tomándola de los hombros para ponerla de pie.

\- Nadie sabrá que es tuyo.- respondió ella mirándolo de la misma manera.

\- ¿Piensas hacer pasar a mi heredero como hijo de otro?- preguntó fuera de sí acercándola a su rostro, no podía soportar la idea que ella fuera de alguien más bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- ¡Puedo hacer de mi vida lo que quiera una vez libre!- bramó ella encolerizada por su actitud posesiva y tosca, siempre era lo mismo con él, ese carácter de mil demonios que odiaba salía a relucir cada vez que no estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo.

\- ¿Así que de eso se trata mujer? ¿Estás usando a mi hijo como excusa para irte a revolcar con otro una vez pongas un pie fuera del castillo?- cuestionó colérico apretando el agarre en los hombros de ella que cerró los ojos al sentir como dolían incluso sus huesos.

\- ¡No dije eso! ¡Estas entendiendo todo mal!- increpó ella zarandeándose para zafarse pero él no la soltó.

\- ¡Cállate Bulma o soy capaz de matarte!- rugió tirándola en la cama con rudeza.

\- Tú no quieres este niño Vegeta ¡Otro podrá ser su padre para que mi bebé no tenga que ser señalado como el bastardo del Príncipe Saiyajin!- afirmó viendo al hombre pasar su palma por su cabellera sin apartar su obscura mirada de ella que llevó una mano sobre su vientre de manera protectora.

\- ¡No digas eso mujer! ¡Cierra la boca!- bramó empujándola para ponerse sobre ella.- Mi hijo nacerá bajo este techo y tu seguirás aquí conmigo porque me perteneces al igual que mi heredero.- indicó tomándola de las muñecas apretándolas contra la cama a la altura de su cabeza, observó las lágrimas en los ojos de la femenina que salían una tras otra y sus labios temblaban ligeramente, sabía que estaba asustada así que acercó sus labios a los de ella besándola, no la dejaría libre nunca y menos ahora que estaba preñada esperando su vástago. De pasar a sentir rabia y frustración hacia el Saiyajin que no entendía sus palabras pasó a apreciar un calor inefable en su pecho que la envolvió por completo, dejó salir un sollozo en un suspiro profundo notando a su corazón que latió con fuerza cuando él posó su boca sobre la de ella, era una sensación indescriptible, escucharlo decir que ella y su bebé le pertenecían la llenó de complacencia más de lo que podía comprender, correspondió su beso con desesperación, lo amaba a pesar de todo, se había enamorado de él tal y como era y aunque le había expuesto que quería vivir lejos de él estaba segura que era una mentira que intentaba sembrar en su mente, no podía dejarlo, sabía que lo necesitaba más que nunca a su lado.

\- Te amo Vegeta.- pronunció succionando los labios del Saiyajin que soltó una de sus muñecas para llevar una mano a sus piernas empujándolas para que las abriera y le diera pase a colocarse entre ellas, la peliazul acarició el cuello del Príncipe sin dejar de besarlo, sentía su cálido aliento entre besos, notaba su musculoso cuerpo meciéndose sobre ella mientras la tocaba y devoraba su boca, esa sensación de sentirse atiborrada cuando estaba entre sus brazos no la cambiaría por nada. El Príncipe la acaricio con deleite estrujando con su palma el lechoso muslo de la hembra que suspiraba bajo su cuerpo.

\- Eres mía Bulma, mi mujer.- gruñó extasiado dando una última succión a los labios hinchados y rojos de la femenina separándose de ella con la respiración agitada sonriendo por sus palabras, ella ya le había dicho antes que lo amaba pero sucedió cuando estaba ebria, ahora la mujer estaba más lúcida que nunca. Percibió satisfacción de alguna manera y aunque no podía afirmar sentir lo mismo la hembra era importante para él, esa clase de sentimientos eran estúpidos e impropios para su raza si lo pensaba con detenimiento aunque no podía negar que cuando ella se lo decía notaba una clase de ensanchamiento a su ego. Se apartó de ella poniéndose de pie para terminar de quitarse el traje volviéndose a acostar a su lado. Bulma se colocó abrazándolo por la cintura dejando descansar su cabeza en su pecho, cerró sus ojos repasando todo lo que le había dicho al Saiyajin y supo que no era capaz de llevarse al bebé y alejarlo de su padre, quizá el niño necesitaba al Príncipe tanto o más que ella, sonrió para sí misma suspirando profundo cuando él colocó su mano en su espalda acariciándola con lentitud. Minutos más tarde el hombre la escuchó que respiraba de manera acompasada levantando la cabeza para verla comprobando que se había dormido, aún no podía procesar del todo que sería padre, pero estaba consciente de que el que se había buscado aquello era él, ella solo era una víctima de sus acciones.

.

.

Esa mañana se había levantado antes que el sol se hiciera presente, no había podido dormir muy bien toda la noche, sabía que necesitaba desestresarse, estar solo y pensar en los sucesos de ayer, en cuanto había salido de su habitación dejando a la mujer dormida fue directamente hacia el ala médica, le había dejado estrictamente prohibido al doctor decir una sola palabra, lo más prudente por ahora era que nadie se enterara del estado de su concubina, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría antes de hacérselo saber al reino entero, lo que la terrícola había dicho ayer era cierto, el pueblo Saiyajin no querría ni aceptaría un heredero híbrido, desde hace siglos que se mantenía el linaje puro y cambiar las costumbres de un día para otro no les resultaría agradable, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba… todo por culpa de su maldito descuido.

Ahora estaba en la sala de entrenamiento empezando por hacer lagartijas, había encendido la máquina de gravedad desde hacía una media hora y comenzaba a sentir como sus músculos se ponían a ritmo. No podía dejar de pensar en su concubina aunque se quisiera concentrar en lo que hacía, era algo nuevo, había preñado a la mujer no sabía ni hace cuanto, no se molestó ni siquiera en preguntarle al médico su periodo gestante. Frunció el entrecejo, si no la hubiera tomado como su esclava la terrícola seguiría en el laboratorio lejos de su presencia sin siquiera conocerlo. Sonrió con arrogancia, aunque quisiera imaginar que lo mejor era no haberla visto nunca no podía negar que lo que tenía con ella era algo fuera de lo normal, cuando estaba con la femenina se perdía de una manera descontrolada ¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa bruja azul? Odiaba pensarla lejos, aborreció la idea de que su propiedad fuera de otro, no podía verse de ninguna manera sin la humana ¡Ella le pertenecía más que nunca ahora que estaba embarazada! Además, no le desagradó el hecho de haber concebido un hijo con ella en ningún momento ¡Al demonio con todo lo demás! Él era dueño de su vida y la manejaba a su antojo.

.

.

El sol ya estaba comenzando a salir, sus oídos captaron un ruido que interpretó como de utensilios de vajilla que sonaban al golpearse contra el cristal, se removió entre las sábanas estirando su cuerpo después de una noche placentera de sueño y abrió su boca bostezando tapando sus labios al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, se incorporó sentándose para ver de dónde provenía el sonido y pudo notar a unos cuantos metros lejos de la cama a Arian que depositaba los platos con su desayuno en la mesa de centro de la sala.

\- Buenos días señorita Bulma.- saludó hipócritamente la muchacha al ver a la peliazul deslizarse sobre el colchón para bajarse de la cama dejando la sábana con la que estaba envuelta a un lado.

\- Buenos días.- respondió con una sonrisa, se sentía de tan buen humor que su felicidad no cabía en sí misma, ahora no llevaba en su pecho más la carga de esconderle a su Saiyajin que estaba embarazada.- ¿Tienes mucho que hacer este día Arian?- preguntó llegando hasta ella mirando los alimento en el par de platos sintiendo mucha hambre cuando el aroma de la fruta fresca con miel llegó a su nariz.

\- Lo mismo de siempre, trabajar todo el día en la cocina.- respondió mirando la fina tela de la cual estaba hecha la prenda que vestía la ojiturquesa arrugando sus cejas con disimulo, cada vez que veía a esa mujer sentía la necesidad de bofetearla y gritarle que por su culpa el Príncipe había dejado de visitarla en el harén y que por ende la sacaron de ese lugar que aunque no era el mejor era preferible antes que estar de esclava sirviéndole a asquerosos Saiyajines en el comedor.

\- Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras de compras.- comentó pensando en que sería buena idea ir a visitar las tiendas en el mercado central y ver si conseguía cosas lindas para vestir cuando su vientre estuviera grande.

\- Mi jefa es muy estricta.- indicó dejando la taza de té al lado de uno de los platos ¿Qué rayos decía esa estúpida? ¿Ella acompañándola de compras mientras esa perra se abastecía de cosas hermosas y ella como imbécil solo viéndola disfrutar? ¡Ni que estuviera demente!

\- Entiendo.- articuló la ojiturquesa sentándose en el cómodo sofá.- Puedes retirarte.- agregó alzando la mirada para ver a la chica que asintió empujando el carrito saliendo de la habitación, ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su vientre con una sonrisa en sus labios, después de todo no parecía tan mala idea tener un bebé del heredero.

Unas horas después de haber desayunado y tomado un relajante baño en la ducha estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro en su mano, no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer nada, se sentía cansada, con sueño y ociosa, por lo menos la comida de la mañana no le había sentado mal, aunque si notó que comió más de lo que solía hacerlo, ahora estaba segura que todos esos cambios se debían al niño que gestaba en su interior, solo esperaba que Vegeta no se molestara porque no había tenido ánimos de ir al laboratorio a seguir con la construcción de su nave, cuando Goku llegó por ella le había dicho que se sentía indispuesta, ya para estas altura el Saiya Real debía de estar enterado de que no trabajó. Unos toques en la entrada la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie dejando el libro sobre la mesa de centro y caminó hasta la puerta arreglando las arrugas de la falda de su vestido con las palmas de sus manos.

\- ¿Doctor? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó observando al hombre que miraba hacia ambos lados fuera de la habitación, el heredero había sido estricto y le había dictaminado absoluta confidencialidad por lo que se estaba cuidando que nadie se enterara de su visita a la terrícola, no quería verse envuelto en un lío.

\- Señorita Bulma he venido a verla por órdenes del Príncipe Vegeta.- respondió andando dentro de la alcoba cuando la peliazul se hizo a un lado para que entrara.- Estaré al pendiente del proceso de su embarazo así que es necesario que comencemos ahora por aplicarle algunos suplementos vitamínicos que ayudaran a llevar mejor la gestación del feto.- explicó dejando un maletín que traía en sus manos sobre la mesita en la sala.

\- ¿Vegeta lo ordenó?- preguntó yendo tras el hombre no creyéndose que él estuviera pendiente de esa manera de ella y el niño.

\- Sí, ahora déjeme inyectarle el preparado que he elaborado especialmente para usted.- respondió abriendo la maleta y sacando de esta una jeringa con un líquido verde oscuro, la chica se sentó en el sillón mirando al médico que tomó un algodón de una bolsita empapándolo con solución desinfectante.

\- ¿Eso es bueno para mi hijo?- cuestionó algo temerosa al ver que el hombre se acercó a ella limpiando su brazo unos centímetros más abajo del hombro donde intuyó que la inyectaría.

\- Le ayudará al desarrollo primario del embrión.- indicó colocando la punta de la aguja en la piel de la muchacha empujándola con suavidad en su carne, la peliazul solo giró el rostro cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el piquete.- Al ser un híbrido con células Saiyajin necesitará una mayor cantidad de energía para crecer y formarse que un feto terrícola, este líquido contiene nutrientes esenciales para ello además de ayudarle a usted para que no sienta con tanta intensidad los cambios bruscos que se producirán con el pasar de las semanas.- manifestó vaciando el contenido en el músculo de la chica sacando la aguja de su piel.- Listo.- dijo colocando un parche en el pinchón.

\- ¿Alguna recomendación en especial?- inquirió ella tocando el parche en su brazo sintiendo un leve ardor en su piel.

\- Descanso, la señorita Milk ha seguido mis instrucciones y espero que usted también lo haga por el bien del heredero.- reveló guardando lo que había ocupado en su maletín.- Pronto vendré a ver cómo va con el progreso gestante.- finalizó tomando su maleta mirando a la femenina asentir con una sonrisa, la peliazul acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta cerrándola cuando este salió, aún no podía creer que ese tosco y orgulloso Saiyajin hiciera eso por ellos, tocó su vientre agrandando su sonrisa sintiéndose contenta.

\- Tu papá se preocupa por nosotros bebé.- murmuró en un chillido feliz caminando hasta la cama mientras acariciaba su vientre plano.- Después de todo no es tan malo.- añadió agachándose para quitarse los botines y acostarse, sentía mucho sueño así que dormiría un rato.

.

.

Kakaroto se había mantenido haciendo una ronda cerca de los pasillos que llevaban a los aposentos del Príncipe por dictamen directo de este, había visto al médico entrar unos minutos y salir rato después, sabía que este visitaría a la hembra pues el heredero se lo había informado, después de un rato de estar un par de horas vigilando tal como se le había ordenado ahora estaba caminando hacia la cámara de gravedad donde sentía el ki de Vegeta, era la hora de la comida y quería hablar con él mientras se alimentaban sobre la decisión de ayer, había cumplido su palabra tal como lo demandó.

Antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta miró a su superior salir de la sala de entrenamiento principal deteniéndose fuera de la entrada acomodando sus guantes, se había dado una ducha dentro del cuarto en su sala de entrenamiento y se había vestido con un traje limpio, por la tarde pensaba ir a hablar con el Rey, estaba seguro que pronto tendría nueva misión pues con la reciente que había cumplido sabía que su padre estaba más que satisfecho, había conseguido un mejor trato con el gobernante del planeta 43 así que el viejo no le había puesto objeción, esta vez estaba dispuesto a elegir el mismo a qué planeta purgaría.

\- Orden cumplida Vegeta.- comentó Goku llegando al Saiya Real que lo miró con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, el que se atrevía a desobedecer o tratar de pasarse de listo terminaba muerto, una osadía como esa no le sería perdonada ni siquiera a esas rameras terrícolas y muchos menos a las encargadas de estas que ocultaron información tan importante a la realeza, no necesitaba traidores en su planeta. Si eso lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, que los imbéciles de los científicos fallaron con la prueba de compatibilidad genética y que esas mujeres de la Tierra habían logrado fecundar vástagos híbridos Saiyajin se hubiera cuidado al estar con su concubina y ella no estaría preñada, no estaba arrepentido de sus actos, pero era algo imperdonable que no estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba en Vegitasei por gente inepta que intentaba verle la cara.

En silencio llegaron hasta el comedor, el Príncipe a veces prefería alimentarse en el comedor principal junto a su padre y el inútil de Tarble, ahora no era un buen día para verle la cara a su hermano menor que solo era un fastidio con solo su presencia, con el humor que se cargaba desde ayer era capaz de arrancarle la lengua al impertinente y debilucho Saiyajin. En el lugar ya había mucho movimiento de los soldados tantos Saiyas como de otros planetas que trabajaban más de cerca para en el castillo al igual que los élites. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, la mayoría reverenciaba al Príncipe cuando lo vieron entrar con el segundo hombre más fuerte del planeta, su mano derecha Kakaroto era respetado por estar sirviendo al futuro Rey así como por su poder de pelea.

\- Vegeta quiero disculparme por ocultarte el embarazo de mi hembra.- comentó una vez se sentaron uno frente al otro en la amplia mesa donde podían caber hasta seis sujetos.

\- ¡Tks! Eres un imbécil.- respondió mirando hacia un lado con el entrecejo marcado observando a un par de esclavas que se acercaron inmediatamente con dos enormes bandejas de comida colocándolas en la mesa donde el aroma de los deliciosos alimentos llegaron hasta la nariz de los hombres que comenzaron a devorar la gran cantidad de comida. Arian casi tiró la jarra de bebida alcohólica que traía en una bandeja junto a unos vasos cuando entró al área del comedor desde la cocina, su respiración se entrecortó quedándose sin aliento sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró en cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron en el heredero ¡Era tan afortunada de tenerlo tan cerca! Sus pies se movieron casi por si solos hacia él sin despegar la mirada del joven ni un momento hasta que se paró ante él.

\- ¿Desean que les sirva algo de tomar?- preguntó a ambos Saiyas, Kakaroto en seguida alzó su mirada para observarla asintiendo mientras el Príncipe no apartó su vista de su comida, el élite la reconoció inmediatamente, era esa mujercita con la que encontró a su superior hace varias semanas atrás, se acordó de que la tipa le había dicho que estaba trabajando en el área de cocina. La muchacha colocó un vaso frente al soldado llenándolo con la bebida rojiza, frunció sus delgadas cejas esmeraldas cuando Vegeta no se inmutó ante su presencia, pero no se daría por vencida hasta que él la viera.

\- ¿Príncipe Vegeta quiere que le prepare algo en especial?- cuestionó pronunciando el nombre del hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, si ese otro Saiyajin no estuviera allí estaba segura que inmediatamente le hubiera dicho al futuro Rey que no se hiciera el desentendido, que recordara aquellas noches en la que ella se había entregado a él con todas las ganas del mundo y que sin duda volvería a hacerlo las veces que él la quisiera tener. Vegeta levantó la cabeza con una expresión irritada en su rostro ¿Cómo se atrevía esa criada a interrumpirlo mientras se alimentaba? Cuando sus orbes obscuras se fijaron en ella recordó de quién se trataba, ahí estaba otra vez esa prostituta que se había follado unos cuantos días en el harén y la que por poco vuelve a tomar en la habitación de la sala de entrenamiento. La inspeccionó de arriba abajo, estaba vestida con unos harapos tan horrorosos que la hacían ver como lo que era, una estúpida esclava vulgar.

\- ¡Lárgate!- pronunció al ver que la criada estaba allí parada sonriéndole estúpidamente, ella borró su sonrisa en cuanto lo escuchó y llenó el otro vaso con el líquido alcohólico rojizo depositándolo frente al heredero que había vuelto su atención a su comida.

\- Que disfrute sus alimentos.- pronunció dándose la vuelta para retirarse, claro que no todo había terminado allí, lo buscaría cuando estuviera a solas, lo perseguiría incansablemente, lo volvería a tener a pesar de su comportamiento escueto y seco hacia ella, el Príncipe sería suyo a como diera lugar aunque para ello tuviera que forzar las cosas, esas mujer que él tenía en su alcoba no era mejor que ella de eso estaba segura y aunque estaba consciente de que estaba poniendo sus ojos demasiado alto no podía dejar de amarlo, se había enamorado de él como una loca.

\- Esa hembra quiere contigo Vegeta.- pronunció el soldado con una carcajada de burla mirando al joven que llevó sus ojos a él torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa ladina.

\- Es solo una puta más Kakaroto, nada importante.- articuló observando nuevamente su plato. Ambos hombres continuaron con su comida, masticaban y tragaban una gran cantidad de asados y guisos hasta que se sintieron satisfechos. Arian no había perdido los movimientos de los Saiyajin, tenía aún en la mira al futuro Rey con el que quería más que cruzar un par de palabras, mordió su labio inferior cuando miró que el élite que lo acompañaba se puso de pie dejándolo solo, era su oportunidad de oro para insinuársele de la manera más descarada posible, si él no captaba sus indirectas pues sería franca con sus intenciones hacia él. Observó a su hombre levantarse del asiento y no dudó en seguirlo, caminó desde atrás de la pared donde estaba escondida que separaba la cocina del comedor andando tras los pasos del muchacho. No lo perdió de vista mientras salía del área hasta que se condujo por los pasillos, su respiración se entrecortó sintiendo como sus manos sudaban de pura ansiedad por lo que haría, era ahora o nunca, un chance como aquel jamás volvería a tener así que aceleró su caminar e inhaló profundo cuando estuvo tras él atreviéndose a tomarlo de la mano.

\- Príncipe.- articuló llamando su atención haciendo que el mencionado se girara cuando se sintió tocado, no lo dudó, se puso de puntitas ya que él le llevaba varios centímetros demás y se abrazó a su cuello llevando su boca hacia la de él, ese tacto… lo había ansiado desde hace tanto tiempo, cuando él la visitaba en el harén jamás la besó y aunque no sabía los motivos siempre deseó ese momento. Movió sus labios sobre los de él que instintivamente cerró los ojos posando las manos en la cintura pequeña de la hembra correspondiendo, ella se sujetó con más fuerza pegando su cuerpo al de él, era como tocar el paraíso sintiendo cómo el Saiya Real por fin sucumbía ante ella, movió sus manos por la espalda de la femenina empujándola contra la pared donde la acorraló profundizando el beso en donde sus lenguas se rosaron.

\- Bulma.- murmuró estimulado el joven heredero entre los besos arrebatadores que se volvieron más posesivos y apasionados.

\- ¡Qué! ¡No soy ella!- gritó la chica enardecida apartando los labios de él, Vegeta abrió sus ojos observando a quien estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Arian pudo notar una mirada más dócil en él, su entrecejo seguía marcado comparable a como cuando una bestia se sodomizada y le dolió, sabía que esa expresión no era para ella, el Príncipe había pronunciado el nombre de esa maldita mujer azulada a la cual aún estaba dispuesta a desplazar de la vida del Saiya Real. El semblante del futuro Rey cambió de un segundo a otro, pasó de un estado relajado a tensar su mandíbula y agudizar la mirada, Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo empujando a la femenina con repugnancia lejos de él dándose cuenta de esa escena tan absurda y patética, no sabía cómo había pasado aquello pero mientras besaba a esa esclava imaginó entre sus brazos a la terrícola de cabello turquesa ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Bufó irritado dándose la vuelta siguiendo su camino. Así como todo había iniciado se había esfumado para ella que se quedó petrificada llena de rabia y frustración ¡Cómo era posible que él la confundiera con esa perra! Mordió su labio de pura impotencia ¡Qué diablos tenía esa mujerzuela! ¡Qué demonios le había hecho al Príncipe! ¿Es que acaso era una bruja? ¿Es que del planeta de dónde provenía esa mal nacida utilizaban alguna clase de embrujo? Porque solo así se podría explicar que el Príncipe ni siquiera había vuelto al harén. Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas mientas sus dientes rechinaban, como disfrutaría del día en que tomara el lugar de esa harpía, lo primero que haría es desaparecerla de una vez por todas.

Vegeta retomó su andar fuera de la vista de la esclava que se quedó pasmada recargada contra la pared del pasillo por donde transitaba cuando ella lo abordó, pasó una mano por su cabello tensando la mandíbula, aún no comprendía del todo lo que acaba de pasar, fue casi real cuando la terrícola vino a su mente que pudo sentir que era ella la que tenía entre sus brazos y era a ella a quien besaba, no se había podido controlar imaginándola gimiendo bajo su cuerpo mientras la hacía suya hasta que esa prostituta lo sacó de su espejismo al hablar, cuando se había dado cuenta que no era su concubina de cabello turquesa con la que estaba repudió el momento, era claro que a quien deseaba en ese momento era a su concubina no a otra así que por ello mejor se alejó, era mejor olvidar que eso había pasado así que decidió ir a hablar con su padre.

Se encaminó hasta la sala del trono principal, cuando entró miró al Rey revisando documentación sentado delante de la gran mesa donde solía trabajar, el monarca alzó la vista al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose llegar a sus oídos y vio a su heredero yendo hacia él.

\- Príncipe Vegeta estaba por mandar a llamarte.- comentó volviendo su vista a los papeles que sostenía en su mano.- Ayer no mencioné nada porque imaginé que estaría cansado por la misión.- añadió posando nuevamente la mirada en él que lo observaba detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos sentándose a su lado derecho, lo miró serio, había ido hasta allí con las intenciones de hablar sobre una nueva purga además de administrar a los nuevos soldados que habían sido reclutados del planeta 43 para que trabajaran para el imperio Saiyajin como parte del nuevo tratado que había conseguido con el gobernante de ese astro.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al llevar contigo a la científica?- preguntó con sus cejas arrugadas y una evidente expresión de enfado, su hijo estaba sobrepasando los límites con esa mujer, no era nada nuevo que ellos tuvieran aventuras con prostitutas o que mantuvieran relaciones con concubinas, pero su heredero estaba quebrando toda regla, mantenía a la hembra permanentemente en su recámara, ni siquiera a la Saiyajin que desposara se le permitiría dormir allí en cambio él vivía prácticamente con esa humana, había llevado al banquete aun en contra de su voluntad a esa esclava que él mismo convirtió en una y ahora la dejó que lo acompañara a una misión importante ¡Qué tenía ella para que el Príncipe se hubiera encaprichado de esa forma! Si seguía así esa terrícola ejercería mayor influencias sobre Vegeta de la que ya aparentemente tenía.

\- No cuestiones mis decisiones padre, no te entrometas.- respondió casi en un rugido, odiaba que el viejo creyera que aún podía ejercer dominio sobre él, si había llevado a la mujer a esa misión era simplemente por cuestiones de trabajo, necesitaba que ella le construyera la cámara de gravedad pero no tenía por qué darle explicaciones al Rey bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- ¡Tu reputación está en juego entiéndelo! ¡Eres el Príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo Vegeta no hagas que tus enemigos dejen de temerte!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia ¡Estaba harto que él supusiera que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana pero no era así! Tenía un Rey al mando, un pueblo al cual corresponder, una galaxia a la cual someter y costumbres que no podía simplemente obviar o romper por una simple mujer, era cierto y reconocía que esa terrícola no era como cualquier esclava, era culta, era la única femenina con conocimientos científicos en su planeta y debería estar ejerciendo como tal no calentando la cama de su heredero, incluso Tarble se lo había dicho, estaban desperdiciando el potencial de esa joven todo por los caprichos de Vegeta.- Eres el futuro Rey, pronto tomarás posesión como tal y tendrás que rendir cuentas a tu planeta quieras o no Príncipe.- agregó poniéndose de pie.

\- Cuando sea Rey.- comenzó a hablar el joven parándose para quedar frente a frente con el monarca.- Te aseguro que seré mejor que tú.- finalizó endureciendo sus facciones sin apartar su mirada obscura de los ojos de su progenitor, él sabía lo que hacía y si quería a esa terrícola en su cama, como su esclava y como su mujer así sería, estaba dispuesto a cumplir claramente con sus deberes cuando se coronara pero no por ello dejaría de hacer su voluntad solo para mantener a gusto al viejo.

\- Eso espero Vegeta, solo te pido que dejes a la científica trabajar en el laboratorio, estas reteniendo el crecimiento tecnológico del planeta al mantenerla alejada de su trabajo, Tarble me ha sugerido que lo mejor es que la devuelvas.- comentó más calmado retomando su postura sentándose a la mesa.

\- Eres patético, dejas que Tarble te influencie demasiado.- respondió curveando sus labios en una sonrisa cínica, un día de estos le daría a ese mocoso la paliza que se merecía, miró al monarca alzar la mirada serio así que se dio la vuelta para retirarse, no tenía ánimos de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con el viejo en discusiones absurdas, no liberaría a la humana bajo ninguna circunstancia y menos ahora que esperaba un hijo suyo.

.

.

Después de su siesta Bulma se había pasado la tarde tomando un relajante baño de tina y aunque ya se había duchado por la mañana para esas horas ya tenía calor nuevamente, el clima seguía ardiente durante el día aunque no tanto como hace unos meses cuando el Príncipe se la había llevado a vivir a sus aposentos, se sentía tan relajada que se negaba a salir del agua pero el sueño la estaba venciendo, sabía que era parte del estado en el que ahora tenía la certeza que se encontraba por lo que salió secando su cuerpo con una toalla y deshaciendo la cebolla en la cual había sujetado su cabello para no mojarlo.

Se había costado cómodamente con un camisón al salir de la bañera, esas horas que se dedicó a descansar le había hecho demasiado bien, para cuando despertó ya el sol se había metido, la habitación estaba en completa obscuridad hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó en su cama, por suerte algo de luz de la luna se colaba por el ventanal y aunque no reconociera nada a la distancia pudo notar al Príncipe cerca de ella.

\- ¿Vegeta?- preguntó encendiendo a lámpara a su lado mirando al hombre que se desvestía a la orilla del colchón.

\- ¿Umh?

\- Me asustaste.- comentó llevando una mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- interrogó terminando de quitar su pantalón para acostarse al lado de la hembra que lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bien, gracias.- contestó deslizándose entre las sábanas hasta llegar a él que la recibió envolviéndola en su brazos dejándola descansar sobre su cuerpo, ella se subió sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego relajarse sintiendo el calor que de él emanaba.- Mi hijo y yo te hemos extrañado.- murmuró, se sentía feliz estando allí, si hace meses hubiera pensado en que ahora estaría embarazada y enamorada del Príncipe ni ella misma se lo hubiera creído, pero no era una mentira, ella estaba allí en su lecho compartiendo su cama día y noche y aunque quisiera cuestionar su comportamiento y actuar no podía, estaba satisfecha con la relación que por ahora él estaba ofreciéndole. Vegeta deslizó sus manos desde la cintura de la femenina llevándose consigo el camisón de seda rosa pastel que ella vestía, lo subió hasta su espalda y luego descendió sus palmas por su piel llegando hasta sus glúteos masajeándolos suavemente.

\- ¿Estás cansada?- inquirió, la muchacha alzó su cabeza negando y lo vio erguirse buscando sus labios a lo que ella no vaciló en acercarse al encuentro de su boca, sintió como él la giró en un solo movimiento dejándola de espaldas al colchón, sus finas manos se escurrieron hasta la espalda de él donde acarició sus músculos palpándolos con delicadeza mientras correspondía a la fogosidad de sus besos. El Saiya Real abrió los muslos de la femenina suavemente para colocarse entre estos sacando de un tirón el camisón que ella traía puesto por sus brazos descubriendo que no traía nada bajo esa estorbosa tela, la miró con un destello de lujuria en sus pupilas obscuras que Bulma no pasó desapercibido, vio el deseo de él hacia ella haciendo que apeteciera que siguiera y no se detuviera, que la hiciera suya, que la hiciera sentir su mujer. Lo miró deshacerse de su ropa interior para volver sobre su menudo cuerpo buscando besarla nuevamente, introdujo su lengua degustando el sabor a gloria de la humana que intentaba corresponder a la fogosidad de sus apasionados besos y de sus manos que se movían ágiles por la piel lechosa de sus tersos muslos.

\- Eres una hembra embriagante.- gruñó el Saiyajin con la cordura nublada percibiendo como su miembro despierto se apretaba contra el centro de la femenina que respiraba agitadamente entre besos, llevó su mano a uno de los montes de la chica que se aplastaba contra su duro tórax mientras su pezón se rosaba contra este exquisitamente y lo tomó, cabía perfectamente en su mano, lo amasó moviéndolo de arriba a abajo percibiendo como ella arqueó su espalda elevando sus senos dejándolos expuesto para su boca en la que se acumuló saliva sintiendo su piel sedosa, dejó de besarla y llevó su lengua al botón rosa que succionó con hambre.

\- ¡Oh Vegeta!- gimió fuera de sí arrastrando sus dedos hasta la melena azabache del Saiya donde lo sujetó con fuerza atrayéndolo más hacia ella, quería sentirlo en su totalidad y sus caricias enardecidas solo era una tortuosa pero deliciosa espera para lo que se venía, mordió su labio inferior distinguiendo las descargas de placer en su bajo vientre que pedía agritos que ser llenado, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su boca levemente abierta mientas el Príncipe bebía de su seno sintiendo como intercambió la succión a su otro pezón, se sentía tan bien que su respiración se agitaba al igual que el palpitar estremecido de su corazón. Vegeta la escuchaba gemir y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, la hembra lo tenía embelesado en ese instante y dudaba hacerse esperar más por estar dentro de ella así que detuvo lo que hacía, se separó un poco de la chica tomando su miembro que lo deslizó por entre sus pétalos rosas húmedos esparciendo los jugos, la peliazul abrió los ojos al notar lo que hacía y lo miró a los ojos topándose con que él también la observaba, se introdujo entonces en su interior en una sola embestida ruda, Bulma apretó sus labios al percibirse invadida sintiendo como él inició el placentero vaivén por lo que se aferró a su cuello.

\- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó con voz ronca enterrando su falo en el interior de la chica que gemía por lo bajo con el rostro escondido en su cuello, llevó su mano hasta su pezón y lo pellizcó ligeramente al no obtener la respuesta que exigía.

\- ¡Kami Vegeta!- respondió ella alzando la mirada para verlo, él sonreía con arrogancia, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y gruñía con cada estocada profunda que le propinaba.

\- Responde.- exigió con la respiración entrecortada aumentando el ritmo a no más descontrolado y rudo, quería escucharla decir cuánto le gustaba que la follara. La ojiturquesa se sujetó a sus hombros enterrando las uñas en su piel notando como espasmos deliciosos la azotaban en la unión en su centro con el Saiya que mantenía un ritmo frenético por lo que enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, no quería dejar de sentirlo en su interior.

\- Si… Príncipe.- contestó con la poca cordura que quedaba en ella buscando la boca de él que la recibió fogoso y se besaron, el joven abrazó a la muchacha por la espalda y la giró llevándola con él sin deshacer la unión ni soltar sus labios dejándola arriba, la peliazul supo qué hacer, se irguió comenzando a moverse sobre él de manera sensual de atrás hacia adelante percibiendo como su botón de placer se estimulaba más en esa posición, el Saiyajin fijó su mirada en el cuerpo hermoso de su hembra, se veía exquisita con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca abierta mientras mantenía la mirada en él y su cabello que caía en cascada sobre sus finos hombros, la tomó de las caderas para marcar el ritmo más rápido y profundo observando cómo sus senos se mecían al compas de las estocadas, la mujer era perfecta, miró su vientre plano y sonrió en el acto imaginando que llevaba un hijo suyo dentro, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo para sí mismo en su interior se sentía satisfecho con aquello. Llevó sus grandes manos a los sus glúteos de la femenina estrujándolos penetrándola con fuerza por unos minutos, en la alcoba real el silencio de la noche era irrumpido por el sonido del chocar de los sexos del par de amantes sobre la cama y los gemidos y gruñidos que salían de sus bocas.

\- Vegeta.- articuló ella deteniendo los movimientos de su cadera pero él pareció no escucharla, se irguió para sentarse abrazándola por la espalda sin dejar de moverse contra su intimidad llevando sus labios hasta el cuello de ella besándolo con efusión.- Vegeta espera.- volvió a decir mirándolo a los ojos empujándolo suavemente por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué pasa mujer?- gruñó disgustado por la interrupción deteniéndose para mirarla, estaba disfrutando más que nunca el momento y a ella se le ocurría detenerlo ahora.

\- Me duele.- confesó, cuando él había comenzado a embestirla con mayor vigor ella sintió una punzada en el interior de su vientre.

\- ¿Te hice daño?- cuestionó cambiado su tono de voz fastidiado a uno preocupado ¿Es que no había medido su fuerza al tomarla?

\- No… no lo sé pero me duele.- afirmó arrugando sus cejas delgadas con evidente incomodidad tocando con una mano su vientre, Vegeta la empujó dócilmente hacia atrás saliendo de ella y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, miró su miembro lleno de sangre al igual que la entrepierna de la muchacha.

\- ¡Kami!- gritó la peliazul al ver lo mismo que él y tocó su entrada entre sus pliegues en su sexo alzando la mano para descubrir sus dedos completamente llenos del líquido escarlata.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- cuestionó él sin entender ¿Es que acaso él había sido tan brusco?

\- Es… es nuestro hijo.- comentó con la voz quebrada sin creerlo mirando como su mano temblaba con nerviosismo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al darse cuenta que había abortado.- Lo perdí.- confesó con impotencia.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola mis hermosas! Iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero no tuve tiempo :P siempre trato de cumplirles con las actualizaciones lo más puntual posible.

Dedico este capítulo a mi amiga Viara que siempre me está apoyando y me ayuda a salir de mis odiosos bloqueos :3 te quiero sos la mejor :*

Bien, con respecto al capítulo ¿Qué puedo decirles? No sé si la reacción de vegeta sea la que se esperaban, cuéntenme si esperaban que él lo rechazara o la alejara para no hacerse cargo, cualquier duda que tengan háganmela saber en un review que gustosa respondo. Arian por otra parte no descansará hasta cumplir con sus objetivos y aunque ahora no tenga una participación demasiado importante a medida avance la historia se pondrá más intensa la esclava. Supongo que el final nadie se lo esperaba ¿No? Pobre Bulma está pasando por una situación difícil.

No duden en dejarme sus hermoso Review que amo con toda mi alma :3 no saben cómo agradezco a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo es una emoción indescriptible n.n me animan a escribir y actualizar más pronto mis amores, las amo :*

Nos leemos pronto y cualquier error de ortografía o dedo perdonen T.T

Chain n.n


	17. ¡Sorpresa!

**CAPITULO XVII:** ¡Sorpresa!

Vegeta fijó su mirada obscura en los ojos turquesa de su concubina y vio cómo las lágrimas salieron deslizándose por sus mejillas, observó unos segundos sus dedos empapados de sangre y supo en ese instante que el que sangrara no era nada bueno, siendo ella una frágil terrícola traería graves consecuencias a su salud así como a su heredero, se deslizó por el colchón hasta la orilla de la cama agachándose para recoger el camisón que le había quitado a la joven hacía momentos atrás y se acercó a la hembra que no dejaba de sollozar.

\- Debes vestirte, te llevaré al médico.- comentó dándole la prenda poniéndose de pie para colocarse su traje spandex y las botas, se aseó el reguero del líquido escarlata en su entrepierna antes de colocarse la vestimenta. La peliazul se atavió con su ropa, sentía como temblaba por puro nerviosismo ante sus macabros pensamientos, no podía creer que abortara ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ese día ni siquiera había ido al laboratorio ya que se sintió con mucho sueño todo el día, no había razón lógica para lo que estaba pasándole.

\- Mi bebé.- gimoteó con tristeza poniéndose de pie llevando una mano a su vientre mirando como la sangre en su mano humedeció la tela tiñéndola.- Lo he perdido Vegeta.- añadió soltando el llanto, sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón y rabia consigo misma por no haberse cuidado pero… ¿Qué hizo incorrecto para que eso le sucediera? Estaba tan ilusionada, amaba a ese ser que llevaba dentro a pesar de no conocerlo y aunque aún estuviera pequeño para sentirlo no impedía que lo quisiera con toda su alma, había querido verlo nacer, tenerlo en sus brazos y criarlo ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba con ella? Suspiró profundo y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que no podía sostener más su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y cedió ante su peso.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el Príncipe que al observar que se desplomó reaccionó tomándola en sus brazos antes que cayera al piso, la vio entreabrir los ojos y balbucear algo inentendible, era mejor que se diera prisa, podía notar su energía inestable no gustándole nada verla que se puso pálida amarillenta. Caminó con ella hasta la salida, una vez afuera se elevó unos centímetros en el aire levitando y avanzó hacia el frente en posición erguida con la hembra en sus brazos y fue como flash que golpeó su mente, abrió ligeramente sus párpados y recordó, él había enviado al médico por la mañana a que la revisara ¿Es que acaso ese bastardo ocasionó la pérdida de su hijo? Estrechó sus ojos agudizando su mirada posándola en la chica y solo atinó a apretar sus dientes con furia ¡Esa escoria pagaría con su vida! ¡Cómo era posible que haya hecho eso! Oh pero lo torturaría en cuanto comprobara que ese maldito mató a su heredero.

\- Vegeta.- murmuró ella buscando los ojos de su Príncipe, se sentía mareada y débil ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué estaba pasando con su embarazo? Aun no se resignaba a aceptar que ya no llevaba su bebé en su vientre.- Me duele.- completó tocando su abdomen plano, el futuro Rey notó como el brazo que llevaba bajo sus piernas cerca de sus glúteos se humedeció y apresuró su vuelo, ella estaba sangrando más, llegó en cuestión de dos minutos al ala médica y entró directamente hacia la habitación central mirando al hombre de bata blanca sentado frente a uno de los aparatos donde hacía algunos análisis.

\- Príncipe Veg…

\- ¡Cierra la boca escoria!- rugió colocando sus pies sobre el piso caminando con la muchacha hasta la camilla donde la colocó y se dirigió sin perder el tiempo al tipo que lo miró con pavor.- ¡Qué mierda le hiciste a mi mujer y a mi hijo gusano miserable!- gritó alzando su mano en un puño que impactó en el rostro del doctor haciéndolo caer un metro atrás sobre su espalda, se aproximó sin dejar a que se recompusiera tomándolo del cuello con una sola de sus manos alzándolo en el aire, el sujeto no podía creer lo que pasaba ¿De qué hablaba el Saiyajin Real? Él solo había cumplido con sus órdenes y ahora venía y lo golpeaba.- ¡Habla o voy a matarte ahora mismo!- bramó con furia en su mirada enterrando sus dedos en la garganta del hombre que colocó sus manos en la del heredero con la que lo sostenía tratando de liberarse.

\- Por favor.- articuló con voz ahogada.- Yo… yo no… he hecho, nada.- pronunció entrecortadamente, podía sentir que le faltaba el aliento y sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, su garganta era estrujada con fuerza impidiéndole el paso de oxígeno.

\- Vegeta.- murmuró casi inaudible la chica girando su cabeza para ver al Saiya, apenas podía apreciarlo, su vista se volvía borrosa de a momentos. El mencionado movió sus ojos hacia ella, la joven tenía un tono ambarino en su piel y sabía que necesitaba ayuda inmediata que no conseguiría si asesinaba a ese insecto en ese instante así que aflojó su agarre soltando al tipo que cayó con peso muerto al embaldosado.

\- ¡Muévete y ve que tiene mi concubina sabandija incompetente!- vociferó con su voz gruesa y demandante mirando al alienígena que se puso de pie tosiendo mientras se sostenía la garganta lastimada con una mano, había sentido que moría unos segundos atrás. Se sujetó de la mesa que tenía cerca para poder incorporarse y a como pudo caminó hasta la femenina tendida en la camilla.

\- ¿Qué… qué sucede señorita Bulma?- preguntó con voz ahogada y entonces se dio cuenta que la tela que vestía tenía manchas rojas, paseó su vista por el cuerpo menudo de la hembra y vio sus dedos mojados del líquido rojo.

\- Mi bebé.- logró decir ella, en cuanto escuchó sus palabras asimiló todo, se apresuró al otro lado en donde estaba la mesa con los aparatos médicos abriendo una gaveta para coger un par de guantes al mismo tiempo que regresó encendiendo una lámpara quirúrgica que tenía al lado de la camilla y la colocó enfocando la luz hacia las piernas de la peliazul, se puso con prisa los guantes y subió el camisón de la muchacha quitando su ropa interior sin pensarlo abriendo sus muslos, de unos cajones que tenía a la izquierda sacó unas mantas con la cuál limpió la intimidad de la mujer para disponerse a verificar cuál era el problema.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede imbécil?- cuestionó el Príncipe con su ronca voz mirando como el tipejo ese desnudó a su hembra y la revisaba, tenía ganas de eliminarlo ahí mismo pero solo esperaría a que estabilizara a la terrícola y sería alienígena pulverizado, el hombre de bata blanca simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras palpaba con dos de sus dedos el interior de la muchacha hasta llegar a su cérvix verificando que este se encontraba cerrado, al verificarlo, pensó entonces que el sangrado que ella tenía podía deberse a otras causas, se puso de pie quitándose los guantes tirándolos en un basurero aproximándose a la máquina de ultrasonografía que tenía cerca y la arrastró hasta la camilla para hacerle una ultrasonografía vaginal a la chica.

\- Debo asegurarme de que no sea un aborto.- respondió después de unos minutos cuando ya la imagen se mostraba en la pantalla.

\- ¡Escúchame gusano!- rugió el Saiyajin controlándose por no matar al extraterrestre ahora mismo, si ese bastardo le había hecho algo a su concubina o había atentado en contra de su vástago no escatimaría en torturarlo antes de deshacerse de él.- ¡Si mi mujer perdió el mocoso no vas a salvarte de que te haga pedazos!- agregó cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

\- Príncipe, en algunos casos el sangrado en los primero meses de embarazo es más normal de lo que cree.- comenzó a hablar evidentemente nervioso, tenía la frente perlada de sudor pues no era para menos, el furioso Saiya estaba pisándole los talones tras él esperando por una respuesta y sabía que si esta no era positiva lo mataría como él mismo se lo había dicho.- El feto en gestación ahora está bien.- añadió alzando la mirada para ver a la chica que había sonreído ante sus palabras sintiéndose un poco menos presionado.

\- ¿De verdad doctor? ¿Mi bebé está bien?- cuestionó llena de felicidad aun con la voz apagada, ella quería a su hijo más que a nada en el universo, deseaba verlo nacer y crecer, su mundo se había venido abajo pensando en que abortó, en su corazón no podía caber más dicha que en ese momento. Viró los ojos para posarlos en el Príncipe que tenía su intensa mirada sobre ella.

\- Lo está.- contestó poniéndose de pie tomando una jeringuilla de una de las gavetas a su lado la cual desempacó para llenarla de un líquido espeso transparente de uno de los botes de una sola dosis que tenía en el mismo lugar, se aproximó a la peliazul llevando un algodón embebido en alcohol para asear la zona donde la inyectaría.- ¿Qué hacía cuando se dio cuenta que sangraba?- preguntó el sujeto introduciéndole la aguja en su piel, desechó todo en el basurero para cubrir a la peliazul.- Esto la hará recobrar sus fuerzas.- explicó.

\- Pues…

\- Necesito saber señorita Bulma, preciso hacer un diagnóstico exacto.- explicó yendo hacia una de las grandes mesas que se encontraban al frente.

\- Estaba con el Príncipe…- respondió suspirando con vergüenza, le era difícil expresarse abiertamente en esa clase de temas y peor aún con un hombre, era cierto que el doctor era un profesional pero no podía evitar ruborizarse.-… Estábamos, estábamos haciendo el amor.- soltó en un susurro desviando la mirada hacia una de las paredes con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, el heredero simplemente miró a su mujer sonrojada con pudor.

\- No estaba siendo brusco si es lo que piensas.- se escuchó la voz ronca del heredero sin ninguna clase de recato dirigiéndose al alienígena.

\- Su mujer es terrícola y por tanto frágil Príncipe Vegeta.- contestó llegando a la mesa mirando los nombres en las etiquetas de los compartimientos buscando uno en específico.- Lo que para usted es suave para el delicado cuerpo de su concubina puede ser tosco.

\- ¡Tks!- dejó escapar el Saiya Real irritado.

\- Por suerte el feto está bien, creo que no habrás más riesgos.- respondió el de bata blanca sacando de uno de los cajones de una gran mesa donde tenía algunas cajas y botes de medicinas unos sobres con proteínas y nutrientes que la ayudarían a reponerse de la pérdida de sangre.

La ojiturquesa volvió sus ojos hacia el doctor borrando su bochorno sonriendo con alegría para posar su mirada en el futuro Rey.- ¡Vegeta escuchaste! Nuestro hijo está bien.- expresó contenta tocando por sobre su camisón su vientre, el Saiya sonrió para la hembra que dejó escapar unas lágrimas de alegría.

\- Señorita Bulma.- llamó el médico regresando hacia la chica parándose frente a ella extendiendo los sobrecitos.- Debe de tomar uno de esos a diario por cinco días, le ayudaran a sentirse mejor y menos decaída.- comenzó a hablar mientras la muchacha tomó lo que este le entregaba.- Si bien no se ha producido un aborto hay medidas que debe de seguir para que el sangrado se detenga y no haya riesgos con el feto.- comenzó a decir de manera seria viendo cómo ella le prestó toda su atención.- Debe de descansar lo más que pueda, lo que significa que deberá mantenerse en reposo todo el tiempo, no tiene que trabajar, hacer esfuerzos o caminar por mucho tiempo, tiene que reposar sus pies y sobre todo no debe tener relaciones sexuales, esto va para usted también Príncipe Vegeta, ella no debe alterarse si es que quiere que el embarazo llegue a término.- explicó de la mejor manera viendo a la femenina sonrojarse ante sus últimas palabras.

\- ¿Qué?- articuló Vegeta con voz golpeada ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para ordenar que no podía tocar a su concubina?

\- La señorita Bulma debe de permanecer así por lo menos cuatro semanas, estrictamente sin mantener coito ni hacer ninguna clase de actividad que requiera su esfuerzo.- finalizó mirando alternadamente a la pareja.

\- Está bien doctor, seguiré sus instrucciones.- habló un poco débil la ojiturquesa con una sonrisa, haría todo lo que el médico dijera con tal de que su bebé siguiera vivo en su interior, solo quería que ese embarazo llegara a término para ver nacer a su retoño que tanto amaba, se sentó a como pudo para bajarse de la camilla e ir a su habitación cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alzarla, Vegeta estaba cargándola y no supo más que hacer que recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él, aunque quisiera caminar de regreso no podía, le dolía la cabeza, sentía náuseas y mucho sueño.

\- Sigue con tu trabajo gusano y asegúrate de hacerlo bien o te mataré yo mismo.- aseveró el Saiya caminando fuera del ala médica con la peliazul en sus brazos. El médico miró a su superior salir del sitio y hasta entonces pudo suspirar tranquilo, apenas y había salido vivo de la situación.

A pesar de que la científica se sentía fatal esbozó una sonrisa ligera percibiendo el calor que del cuerpo del heredero emanaba confortándola mientras este andaba, cerró sus ojos, ahora solo debía dormir y reposar el tiempo prudente para que su hijo se desarrollara de la mejor manera en su vientre y pudiera nacer sano, quería parir ese niño del hombre que amaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer el fruto de su amor por él.

.

.

Esa noche había dormido demasiado bien, el Príncipe la había llevado hasta la cama y ella solo había tenido tiempo de quitarse ese camisón lleno de sangre para solo dejarse unas bragas puestas con una toalla femenina que hizo el intento por colocársela en el baño junto a una blusa holgada para ir a acostarse, en cuanto había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cayó en sueño profundo, ahora que estaba abriendo sus ojos podía notar la fuerte luz de la mañana colarse por las cortinas del ventanal y el olor a comida que invadía la habitación. Se irguió lentamente estirando un poco sus músculos y se deslizó fuera de las sábanas para ponerse de pie y entrar al baño, cuando bajó su ropa interior para revisar el sangrado pudo ver que solo habían unas gotas del líquido escarlata así que quitó el kótex para desecharlo y cambiarlo por otro, eso quería decir que el sangrado estaba disminuyendo y no podía sentirse más que contenta pues su bebé estaba bien en su interior.

Cuando salió se puso una bata ligera de seda negra y se dispuso a comer, sentía un hambre atroz que acabó por devorar un plato de frutas con miel, otro con un omelet de verduras además de una taza de té y un zumo de naranja grande, sentía que no podía más cuando miró los platos limpios pero a pesar de que su estómago reventaba aún tenía apetito por algo dulce, estaba decidida, iría a la cocina por ellos en cuanto tomara una ducha tibia, el médico le había dicho que descansara y se tomara un sobre de proteína diario así que lo llevaría para prepararlo en una taza de agua caliente. Entró al baño con mucho cuidado temiendo deslizarse en el resbaladizo piso, abrió ambos grifos para regular la temperatura del agua hasta que la sintió agradable, no podía pasar todo el tiempo metida en la cama aunque debía de hacerlo por su hijo, una vez fuera saciaría su deseo por algún postre y volvería para quedarse en su alcoba el resto del día.

Una vez salió y secó su cuerpo con una toalla blanca fue hasta el closet de dónde sacó ropa interior en color piel así como una falda de pana kaki que se ceñía al frente con una cintilla en todo lo largo, una blusa blanca de manga larga pegada a su figura que usó por debajo de la prenda inferior y unos zapatos bajos cómodos del mismo color que la camisa, su cabello lo peinó para darle un poco de forma pues ya estaba bastante largo, en el rostro solo se colocó una crema hidrante y un poco de bálsamo con color para darle un toque fresco a su rostro, terminó rociando su cuello con un poco de perfume, una vez lista se miró al espejo sonriendo ante la visión, en pocos meses esa esbelta figura desaparecería pero ansiaba verse con su pancita. Estaba por salir cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta y fue a ver quién era, no espera a nadie menos a media mañana pues su desayuno ya había sido servido y faltaban varias horas para el almuerzo.

\- ¡Milk!- chilló cuando abrió y vio a su amiga frente a ella, hacía muchos días que no la miraba y tenía tanto por contarle, desde su viaje fuera de Vegitasei hasta el aparente aborto que había sufrido anoche.

\- ¡Bulma te he extrañado!- dijo la pelinegra abrazando a la ojiturquesa que le respondió cariñosa con un beso en la mejilla.- Quería verte desde ayer pero Goku me dijo que no era prudente, que apenas estabas asimilando lo de tu embarazo.- agregó tocando el vientre plano de la muchacha a lo que esta sonrió contenta.

\- Shhh Milk pueden escucharte.- indicó tomándola de la mano para llevarla dentro de la habitación, la morena la miró un tanto extrañada y la científica comprendió que ella no estaba entendiendo nada.- No quiero que nadie lo sepa.- habló dando a entender con esas cortas palabras una explicación.

\- Pero es el hijo del Príncipe, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán.- respondió la chica caminando junto a la joven hasta uno de los sofás de la sala donde tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra.

\- Losé, pero prefiero que sea tarde.- indicó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, sabía que su niño no sería bien visto aunque llevara sangre del heredero.- No quiero que desde que mi hijo está en mi vientre lo rechacen por ser un híbrido.- agregó triste posando una mano en su abdomen, le dolía su realidad y por ello se oponía a develar su preñes, quería mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, merecía tener paz durante su vientre no se notara para evitar las habladurías de las personas.

\- Pero no te pongas triste Bulma, quiera el pueblo Saiyajin o no ese bebé lleva la sangre del futuro Rey.- animó la muchacha haciendo que la peliazul esbozara nuevamente una sonrisa y alzara la vista para verla.

\- Tienes razón, aunque eso es lo menos importante, quiero a este bebé porque es producto del amor que siento por Vegeta.- expuso de lo más feliz mostrando su dentadura blanca en una gran sonrisa.- Es del hombre que amo.- añadió haciendo un puchero mientras amurraba sus labios, sentía que podía llorar en ese mismo momento por la alegría que la inundaba.

\- Me alegro tanto por ti, entiendo lo que sientes pues yo también espero un hijo del amor de mi vida.- contestó la morena tocando su vientre gestante de dos meses, su pequeñuelo nacería un mes antes que el de la peliazul, miró a la chica asentir efusiva.- Supongo que si estas así de alborozada es porque el Príncipe se tomó a bien la noticia.- concluyó.

\- Si, ha estado al pendiente de nosotros.- comentó refiriéndose al niño y a ella.

\- Mi Goku me dijo que tu hombre se había enojado cuando se enteró que yo estaba embarazada y tu también.

\- Así es, pero creo que lo que no le gustó es que le hayamos mentido.- aseguró la muchacha poniéndose un poco más seria.

\- Bueno, eso ya está superado, ahora debemos cuidarnos para que nuestros hijos nazcan sanos.- indicó la pelinegra sonriendo contagiando de su ánimo a su amiga. Estuvieron una media hora más charlando, la ojiturquesa le contó sobre su viaje y los síntomas que había presentado en aquel planeta y que aunque en un principio no quiso creer que estaba embarazada terminó convenciéndose con la charla que había tenido con Goku, además este le había ayudado a decidirse a contarle la verdad a su pareja.

\- ¡Entonces deberías de estar acostada en esa cama Bulma!- chilló un tanto alarmada la morena cuando la peliazul le informó sobre su sangrado y lo que el médico le había recomendado anoche.

\- No te preocupes Milk, por querer ir a la cocina por algo dulce no voy a abortar.- dijo sonriendo por la reacción alarmada de su amiga, ya tendría el resto del día para volver a descansar.

\- Está bien, te acompañaré por cualquier cosa.- afirmó la chica poniéndose de pie ante la terquedad de la científica, como su mejor amiga no quería que nada le sucediera y menos al bebé, el Príncipe la mataría si se enteraba que la había dejado salir, pero con lo terca que era Bulma estaba segura que no la detendría por nada del mundo y menos por un antojo, conocía esa sensación de necesidad ante algo, cuando ella deseaba algo no dejaba de pedírselo a Goku que hacía lo que sea por saciar sus manías. Ambas mujeres salieron de la recamara con dirección a la cocina, la peliazul no soportaba las ganas de probar algún postre terrícola.

.

.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Eso se ve delicioso.- chilló la joven de cabello esmeralda al ver que Yadara colocaba copos de una crema rosada sobre unos trozos de bollo.

\- Son postres terrícolas Arian.- respondió la mujer de edad madura decorando los cupcakes, hace poco había terminado de preparar gelatina de sabores que ahora yacía en la nevera, un asado bobino con verduras entre otras cosas por órdenes directas del soldado mano derecha del Príncipe, este había dispuesto que le preparan a la concubina Real alimentos provenientes de su planeta y aunque no sabía el por qué de ese mandato tan específico estaba ahí solamente para obedecer, tenía pensado en enviarle toda clase de golosinas a la señorita Bulma para media tarde a la hora de su merienda.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué preparas eso?- cuestionó la joven sirvienta dudosa mirando como su jefa hacia los pétalos formando una rosa sobre los panecillos.

\- Son para la mujer del Príncipe.- contestó seca concentrada en su tarea, a un lado tenía el libro de recetas en la cual se había basado para preparar los alimentos, sabía que a esa muchacha terrícola le gustaban las cosas dulces ya que siempre estaba pidiendo frutas con miel y su té con dos cubos de azúcar por lo que también había decidido elaborar esas delicias.

\- ¿Para esa? ¿Entonces esa tipa es del planeta Tierra?- preguntó sintiendo como su sangre subía a su cabeza con tan solo escuchar que la mencionaban.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y desde cuando consientes a esa ramera? ¿Es que acaso te paga bono extra porque le prepares su asquerosa comida personalmente?- habló venenosa tomando uno de los panquecitos que ya estaba sobre el exhibidor para probarlo, quería confirmar con su propio paladar que tan buenos eran los comestibles de ese estúpido lugar.

\- ¡Eso no es para ti!- aseveró Yadara arrebatándole el postre de la mano a su cocinera devolviéndolo a su lugar, sus cejas se arrugaron mientras la miró seria ¿Cómo osaba hablar así de esa chica terrícola? Si el heredero se daba cuenta les cortaría la lengua a ambas, ellas estaban allí para cumplir con sus labores y nada más.

\- Quiero probar uno.- articuló intentado tomar el panquecito nuevamente pero solo recibió un golpe en la mano.

\- Deja eso Arian y cierra la boca, no debes expresarte así de la mujer del Príncipe.- regañó volviendo a tomar la manga pastelera rellena de crema rosa para seguir adornando el último cupcake.

\- ¿La mujer del Príncipe?- inquirió echándose a reír en una carcajada de burla.- Esa tipa no es más que una zorra que solo sirve para acostarse con el heredero.- comentó con rabia aparente y entonces Yadara comprendió, ayer había visto a Arian salir tras el futuro Rey cuando este abandonó el comedor después del almuerzo, concluyó que esa esclava estaba enamorada de él, ella era una mujer de edad avanzada y su juicio era amplio.

\- Duerme con él en su lecho, un privilegio que ninguna mujer en este planeta había tenido así que es mejor que la respetes.- indicó austera con el entrecejo fruncido alzando la vista para ver a la sirvienta que aún mantenía esa expresión divertida.

\- ¡Pero qué rico!- escuchó Arian a sus espaldas, se giró para ver quien había prácticamente gritado cerca de su oído cuando vio a esa… a esa maldita mujer azulada ahí, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza apartándose un metro lejos, no quería ni siquiera respirar su mismo aire, estaba harta de esa tipa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes preparar postres terrícolas?- preguntó Milk llegando a la barra enorme de la cocina donde se encontraba su ex jefa de cocina, ahora que ya no trabajaba allí no era muy a menudo que fuera, pero había formado un lazo con las chicas de ese sitio, en especial con Violeta que miró al fondo y que alzó la mano para saludar a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera.

\- El Príncipe ordenó que le preparáramos alimentos de su planeta natal de la señorita Bulma.- respondió la mujer dejando de lado la manga con crema pastelera.

\- ¡Bulma son todos tuyos! ¡Qué galante tu hombre!- comentó dándole un ligero codazo a la femenina que se sonrojó, sus ojos turquesas brillaban de la emoción al sentir como su boca se llenó de saliva y tomó un panquecito en sus manos observándolo.

\- ¿Usted es Bulma? Habíamos escuchado hablar de usted pero nunca tenido el honor de verla.- dijo Yadara inclinándose ante ella en una reverencia.

\- ¡Oh no por favor! No es necesario que hagas eso.- indicó muy apenada la mencionada, aún no se acostumbraba que la trataran de esa forma tan respetuosa como si llevara sangre real o fuera esposa de Vegeta.

\- Soy Yadara la jefe de cocina y permítame decirle que los rumores son ciertos, es tan o más bonita de cómo nos habían dicho.- expuso irguiéndose con una sonrisa, la chica terrícola en verdad que era bella, ahora veía por qué el Príncipe se preocupaba tanto por complacerla, se había enterado muy bien por la boca de los criados que habían estado en el banquete en honor al natalicio del heredero y que este la había llevado como su acompañante, así como que también la muchacha había dejado a muchos boquiabiertos con su belleza. Arian no pudo soportar más tanta lamedura de bota, su jefa parecía idiotizada lisonjeando a esa zorra que estaba quitándole a su hombre y los privilegios que ella debería tener.

\- Muchas gracias.- respondió Bulma devolviéndole la sonrisa a la señora.

\- Pruébalo amiga, se ven deliciosos.- dijo Milk tomando uno para darle un mordisco también.

\- ¡Oh Kami si que están ricos!- chilló la ojiturquesa sintiendo como el sabor dulce penetraba sus papilas en su lengua, tenía un balance perfecto de dulce y el pan del panquecito estaba muy suave.

\- Me alegro que le haya gustado.- comentó Yadara bastante contenta por complacer el paladar de la concubina del Príncipe.

\- ¡Es cierto están muy ricos!- apoyó la pelinegra saboreando el postre en sus manos.

\- Esto es como mi regalo de cumpleaños.- expresó la científica masticando con elegancia el pequeño bocado.

\- ¡Diablos que mala amiga soy!- expresó Milk en un grito dejando de lado lo que comía, se había olvidado rotundamente que una de sus charlas cuando el futuro Rey salía a sus misiones y ella se había quedado a hacerle compañía a la peliazul esta le había comentado cuando era su cumpleaños.- Mañana cumples años.- afirmó llevando una mano a su mejilla completamente avergonzada.

\- Si, pero no te preocupes apenas y yo lo recordaba.- dijo la científica riéndose suavemente por la reacción dramática de la morena.

\- Felicidades señorita Bulma.- habló Yadara regalándole una sonrisa a la ojiturquesa que asintió contenta.

A unos metros lejos de las tres femeninas se encontraba Arian al fondo de la cocina en el área de los hornos, se había enterado de cuál era la comida preferida que el Príncipe degustaba al comer así que ese día se había tomado la tarea de prepararle el guiso horneado, debía comenzar por agradarlo de alguna manera y si es que ese día no decidía aparecerse en el comedor de los soldados encontraría una forma para ir con la excusa de llevarle sus alimentos hasta donde sea que él se encontrara en el castillo, solo quería verlo y aunque se sentía mal porque el heredero había nombrado a esa golfa azulada mientras la besaba no podía cesar en intentar conquistarlo, Saiyajin o no era hombre después de todo y las mujeres de su raza se caracterizaban por ser constantes para alcanzar sus objetivos a como fuera. La esclava de cabello esmeralda no podía sentirse más ardida en esos momentos, no había quien hablara mal de esa mujer azulada, todos se referían a esa vulgar de buena manera y no lo comprendía, ella también era bella, tanto que incluso Vegeta la había pedido en su harén no solo una vez sino muchas, varias semanas todos los días, ahora no lograba entender por qué él no la miraba más, había sido complaciente mientras se le entregaba y al Saiya había parecido gustarle, suspiró con esos pensamientos acercándose al horno para revisar si la carne estaba lista.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- murmuró tomando los guantes que estaban colgados en la manija del horno para sacar la bandeja descubriendo todo el trozo de carne quemado, su rabia no pudo más, arrugó el entrecejo en una expresión furiosa apretando con fuerzas la charola en sus manos, se había esmerado tanto en preparar aquello personalmente y ahora estaba arruinado por culpa de la imbécil de su compañera.- ¡Violeta ven aquí!- gritó colérica, la chica mencionada que estaba cortando unas verduras en una mesa cerca dejó lo que hacía y fue hasta Arian que no parecía nada contenta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alterada cuando sus ojos se posaron en la causa del disgusto de su colega de trabajo.

\- ¡Eres una verdadera estúpida!- gritó soltando la bandeja dejándola caer sobre los pies de la muchacha que saltó tratando de esquivar el guiso caliente pero la salsa que este tenía chispeó logrando caer en sus piernas y algunas partes de sus brazos.

\- ¡Estás loca!- bramó con dolor la femenina intentado quitar el líquido caliente de sus muslos pues estaba quemándose con el guiso acabado de salir del horno. Los gritos llamaron la atención de las mujeres a lo lejos que dirigieron su mirada hasta el par de esclavas que discutían.

\- ¡Idiota ahora qué comerá el Príncipe! ¡Eres una buena para nada!- vociferó Arian poniendo las manos en los hombros de Violeta empujándola con fuerza haciéndola caer al piso.

\- ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?- preguntó Yadara acercándose a las muchachas mirando como la ex esclava del harén agredía a la chica terrícola ¿Es que acaso esa mujer de cabello esmeralda no iba a dejar de darle problemas? La hembra del futuro Rey podría molestarse y reprenderla por el comportamiento de las sirvientas de las que ella estaba encargada.

\- Esta tonta arruinó el almuerzo del Príncipe Vegeta.- respondió la esclava casi en un rugido mirando a la chica tirada en el piso llorando.

\- No es cierto yo…- intentó excusarse la agredida.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡No quiero estos espectáculos en mi cocina!- vociferó la jefa molesta mirando duramente a las femeninas ¡Era una verdadera vergüenza que se portaran así!

\- ¿Y tú quién eres para tratar así a mi amiga eh?- inquirió Milk enojada por la actitud de esa prostituta, ella no se tragaba su cuento, sabía perfectamente que había sido la zorra de Vegeta y por eso tenía ese comportamiento tan altivo, pero con ella no, con ella que no intentara pasarse de lista porque la pondría en su lugar. Se acercó a Violeta que yacía en el piso con sus piernas y brazos lastimados por la salsa caliente que le había caído y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- No te preocupes Yadara, prepárale una receta terrícola a mi Príncipe y eso le sirves.- dijo la ojiturquesa mirando a Arian que parecía ser la agresora en esa discusión.

\- Como usted ordene señorita Bulma.- contestó la señora asintiendo ante las órdenes.

\- Ella tuvo la culpa.- respondió la ex esclava del harén a la pelinegra viendo cómo esta tomó una servilleta de la mesa para limpiar a la chica.

\- ¡Que no se te ocurra volver a propasarte Arian porque no eres nadie aquí!- rugió la morena colérica, esa idiota le caía tan mal desde antes y peor ahora que había maltratado a su amiga como si tuviera alguna clase de autoridad sobre ella.

\- No mes estoy propasando, esta es la comida favorita de Vegeta, no vamos a prepararle esos alimentos asquerosos de su estúpido planeta.- comentó soltando un poco del veneno que traía dentro, estaba harta que todas la miraran de mala manera y protegieran a la ridícula de Violeta que seguía llorando, para el colmo ahora la mujerzuela azulada ordenaba como si fuera la princesa.

\- ¡Insolente! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a contradecir las ordenes de la MUJER del Príncipe y ofender nuestro planeta!?- aseveró la pelinegra no conteniéndose más, se acercó a la esclava y su mano se alzó con fuerza golpeándola en la mejilla, la bofetada resonó en toda la cocina llamando la atención de las demás sirvientas que solo vieron con burla a Arian que dio un paso atrás con el rostro ladeado. La chica de cabello esmeralda tocó su pómulo sintiendo que ardía y levantó la mirada recomponiéndose para ver a las mujeres frente a ella, sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en la peliazul que la veía con lástima.

\- ¿¡Por qué me golpeas!?- preguntó totalmente fuera de sí dejando salir sus lágrimas, pero no eran por dolor físico sino por pura frustración ¡Quería devolverle el golpe a esa idiota que se había atrevido a tocarla! ¿Cómo era posible que la golpeara? Bufó llena de ira y dio un paso hacia ella.- ¡Tu tampoco eres nadie! ¡Te crees mucho por ser amiga de la concubina del Príncipe pero solo eres la zorra que se acuesta con ese soldado… Kakaroto!

\- ¡Maldita sea Arian cierra la boca!- increpó Yadara, su rostro estaba rojo de la pena por la que esa esclava estaba haciéndola pasar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de esa chiquilla.

\- Soy la mujer de Goku no su ramera como tú has sido para otro hombre.- respondió mordiendo su lengua por no gritarle que solo era una arrastrada a la que el futuro Rey había tomado y usado, la femenina de cabello esmeralda abrió sus ojos sorprendida, las palabras de la morena habían sido lo demasiado reveladoras ¿Significaba eso que ella sabía algo? ¿Pero si fuera así la azulada terrícola ya lo sabría no? Su corazón latió con fuerza un poco asustada, si esa estaba enterada de quien era ella podía acabar lejos del castillo, sabía que Bulma tenía el suficiente poder e influencia como para hacer que la corrieran del palacio, estaba perdida si eso sucedía. La científica dirigió sus orbes hacia su mejor amiga, se le notaba bastante molesta y aunque entendía que era porque esa esclava había tratado mal a la otra chica había algo que le decía que su enojo era de carácter personal _¡Oh no! ¿Acaso Arian habría sido mujer de Goku?_ Pensó sintiéndose extrañada ¿Cómo era que su amiga no le había contado tal cosa? Quizá a la pelinegra le daba vergüenza aceptar que la sirvienta de la cocina estaba tan junto a ella y de su marido, suspiró profundo negando ante sus cavilaciones, si eso le sucediera a ella no sabría ni cómo reaccionar, era humillante que la amante de tu hombre estuviera tan cerca de ti casi obligadas a convivir, cuando estuvieran a solas se lo preguntaría a Milk.

\- ¡Basta Arian! Ve y haz lo que ha ordenado la señorita Bulma.- interfirió la jefa de cocina al ver la disputa entre las mujeres, sino detenía eso ahora las cosas podrían ponerse peor, ya castigaría con horas extra a esa atrevida.

\- Muévete que no tienes todo el día.- rugió la morena harta de esa mujer, si fuera por ella la correría de ese lugar lejos de su amiga, su presencia era demasiado tóxica tanto para Violeta como para la ojiturquesa.

\- Ya no llores.- dijo Bulma acercándose a Violeta que quitaba los restos de salsa quemada de su blusa.- Ve a cambiarte esa ropa y tómate la tarde libre si deseas, mañana te presentas a trabajar.- indicó de manera amable sonriéndole a la joven que alzó la mirada para verla, tenía sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas, asintió suspirando y le regaló una débil sonrisa. Arian se giró para desaparecer de la vista de esas tipas, la habían humillado, no podía sentir más odio hacia esas terrícolas que en ese momento.

\- Perdone la insolencia de esa niña señorita Bulma.- se disculpó la señora mirando a la femenina que simplemente sonrió.

\- No te preocupes Yadara, no es tu culpa.- contestó la peliazul.

\- Es una igualada.- se quejó Milk bufando con enfado, pero le había dado un poco de lo mucho que esa mujer se merecía, la peliazul detuvo una carcajada al ver el rostro rojo de su amiga, parecía una fiera cuando se enfadaba, estaba por decirle a la jefa de cocina que le preparara algún otro postre cuando vio que ambas se inclinaron como cuando hacían una reverencia haciéndole un poco extraño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas y se giró posando los ojos en él.

\- ¡Vegeta!- dijo alegre dando unos pasos hacia él.

\- Deberías estar en nuestra alcoba descansando mujer.- aseveró con su voz ronca ¿Qué demonios hacía esa loca ahí exponiéndose tanto a ella misma como a su hijo? Mientras entrenaba se había concentrado un momento para poder sentir su ki notando que ella estaba en esa área del castillo, era la hora de la comida así que había decidido ir a buscarla para darle una noticia que seguramente pondría feliz a su hembra, aún recordaba cuando la terrícola le había pedido que mejorara las condiciones de su padre el científico a cambio de entregarse a él con todo su gusto, sonrió internamente al rememorarlo, desde un principio que la femenina había sido demasiado osada ¿Proponerle un trato al Príncipe Saiyajin? En verdad que era atrevida.

\- Tuve antojos de algo dulce.- contestó mordiendo su labio inferior notando la expresión descontenta del heredero.

\- Vamos, tenemos que hablar.- indicó aproximándose a ella para poner una mano en su espalda y empujarla suavemente hacia la salida.

\- Milk por la tarde nos vemos ¿Si?- dijo deteniéndose para caminar hacia su amiga que asintió con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo de despedida, nunca imaginó que a la ojiturquesa le brillaran los ojos de esa manera con tan solo ver al futuro Rey, aún recordaba cómo al inicio cuando ella era su dama de compañía que la peliazul se expresaba mal del Príncipe y decía odiarlo, ahora parecía todo lo contrario, pero se sentía feliz por ella, era mejor que las cosas estuvieran cambiando. La miró desaparecer con el Saiyajin fuera de la cocina y una idea cruzó en ese momento por su mente, la muchacha había sido buena con ella desde el momento en que se conocieron y ahora estaba segura que por su intervención con Vegeta era que ella podría tener su bebé libremente, era cierto que Goku no habría dejado que nada le pasara a ella ni a su hijo pero las cosas habían sido menos complicadas gracias a Bulma, era su mejor amiga y como tal debía agradecérselo de alguna manera y que mejor celebrándole su cumpleaños, por supuesto que no podría hacer mucho sola, necesitaría de la ayuda de alguien que ya tenía en mente, se dio la vuelta para ver a Yadara con una sonrisa.

.

.

\- Eres una necia mujer.- manifestó el Príncipe entrando con la hembra a su recámara viéndola como se quitaba sus zapatos en cuanto pisó la alfombra de la habitación.

\- Me siento muy bien Vegeta, el sangrado se ha reducido.- confirmó alzando sus brazos hacia arriba estirando sus músculos, eran cerca de las doce del medio día y el reloj en la mesa de noche así se lo hizo saber, tomaría una siesta antes de comer algo más, por ahora se sentía satisfecha después de un par de panecillos que había ingerido antes de esa tonta discusión con la esclava.

\- ¿Mi heredero sigue intacto?- preguntó acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura aspirando el perfume dulce que se desprendía del cuello de la chica que lo hizo hundir su nariz en este.

\- Estamos bien.- respondió abrazándolo por el cuello metiendo sus dedos en su cabellera oscura.

\- Exquisita.- ronroneó en su oído comenzando a darle besos cortos en su níveo cuello embriagante acariciando con sus grandes palmas su cadera redondeada y suave.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó ella tratando de distraer al Saiyajin, no podía aunque quisiera estar con él y sabía que es lo que en ese momento el hombre buscaba, el doctor había sido estricto en sus recomendaciones prohibiéndole por un mes no tener relaciones ¿Cómo rayos le haría para soportar aquello? Si con tan solo tenerlo cerca sus vellos se enchinaban y sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo y besarlo, su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo mirarlo. Vegeta alzó la mirada posándola en sus ojos turquesa que lo observaban acercándose a su boca, sus carnosos labios eran demasiado adictivos como para negarse a besarlos, la muchacha le correspondió aunque sabía que no podían hacer más que eso, se dejó acariciar por él, las manos del Saiya Real se paseaban desde sus glúteos hacia su espalda y viceversa, se sentía desfallecer en sus brazos hasta que Vegeta soltó sus labios dejando su frente pegada a la suya cerrando los ojos, debía abstenerse de no arrancarle la ropa y tirarla a la cama para follarla en ese mismo momento. La peliazul podía escuchar cómo él respiraba agitado.

\- Tu padre…- comenzó a hablar

\- ¿Mi papá? ¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntó buscando la mirada de él que abrió los ojos.

\- Ahora es el nuevo jefe de laboratorio.- dijo sin apartar la vista de ella que abrió sorprendida los párpados sonriendo con alegría.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Es enserio Vegeta!- escandalizó dando un pequeño saltito de alegría inclinándose para abrazarlo con más fuerza dándole besos cortos en ambas mejillas y boca.

\- No grites mujer destrozas mis oídos.- se quejó entrecerrando uno de sus ojos con molestia, era tan escandalosa y chillona.

\- Es una buena noticia mi príncipe.- dijo emocionada.- ¿Qué paso con Piccoro?- preguntó al recordar que él era el jefe de laboratorio.

\- Fue trasladado a otra área.- respondió secamente y la peliazul asintió, sabía que él no le diría demasiado pero estaba más que contenta que su papá haya ascendido de esa manera.

\- Con esa noticia no podré dormir.- comentó soltándolo bostezando un poco mientras cubría su boca con su mano.- ¿Puedo ir a verlo? Quiero felicitarlo e informarle de que será abuelo.

\- Descansa y luego ve, Kakaroto no estará contigo ahora.- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó curiosa comenzando a desatar el nudo de la cintilla en su falda para quitarla, se pondría cómoda para poder tomar una siesta.

\- Está ocupado.

\- ¿Me acompañas a descansar?- preguntó tirando su ropa sobre el sofá quedando solo en ropa interior caminando hacia la cama cogiendo su bata que estaba allí y se la colocó.

\- Por ahora no, volveré para la noche ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.- respondió yendo tras ella sentándose a su lado sobre la orilla del colchón mirándola meterse bajo las sábanas.

\- Está bien, te espero.- respondió irguiéndose para tomarlo del cuello y acercarlo a ella para darle un beso, cuando lo soltó miró que le sonrió para después retirarse de la recámara, estaba tan feliz con todos esos cambios en su vida que no cabía la felicidad en su pecho, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

Su vida había ido de mal en peor desde que aquellos soldados Saiyajin habían invadido su planeta, no tenía idea si es que tan solo había sido una purga para explotar los recursos de su astro o lo habían desaparecido de la galaxia. Su madre había muerto a consecuencia de esa tragedia y por suerte ellos habían sobrevivido aunque podía decirse que lo que estaban pasando no era nada fácil, comenzaron trabajando por encargo desde el laboratorio en proyectos que exigían a cada momento pero al ver lo eficientes que eran ella y su padre los habían trasladado al área de ciencias en los laboratorios centrales pudiendo notar que su suerte mejoraba y que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que a ambos científicos les había tocado pasar una luz en sus días les abría el paso en ese planeta de bárbaros.

La ojiturquesa despertó de su siesta unas horas más tarde y prontamente la noticia que el heredero le había hecho saber vino a su mente, descansada pero igualmente de emocionada cuando supo que su padre había sido ascendido se paró de la cama mirando que el reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las cuatro de la tarde dándose cuenta que había dormido más de tres horas, bostezó caminando hacia la sala quitándose la bata, buscó con la mirada la ropa que recordaba haberla dejado en el sofá vistiéndose nuevamente con esta, no veía el momento de felicitar a su progenitor y darle la primicia sobre su estado gestante, solo esperaba que se sintiera alegre tanto como ella. Minutos después salió directamente hacia el área de los laboratorios, por fin Vegeta la dejaba ir sin escolta ¿Significaría eso que estaba aprendiendo a confiar en ella? Entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de la cintura mirando sus botas con cada paso que daba, mordió su labio inferior esperanzada con que el Saiya algún día le sintiera alguna clase de cariño, quizá un quinto de lo mucho que ella lo amaba, aunque no le correspondiera con la misma intensidad y sin importar que sonara estúpido de su parte anhelaba un poco de afecto de ese hosco alíen, estaba enamorada de él y aunque las cosas entre ellos no habían comenzado de la mejor manera ahora se estaban arreglando para bien, Vegeta ya no era aquel maldito salvaje que la maltrataba constantemente, su trato hacia ella era menos duro y era algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar, en un inicio cuánto lo odio hasta el punto de desearlo muerto pero ahora ella sería la que moriría si a él le pasaba algo ¿Era lógico no? Era el padre del bebé que llevaba en su interior y no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Caminó a través de aquel largo pasillo desde el lecho que compartía con el heredero hasta que llegó a una interjección que al frente llevaba hacia unas gradas que conectaba con la primera planta del castillo, caminó hasta allí arrimándose por el barandal del pasaje mirando hacia abajo donde el movimiento de varias razas de extraterrestres era distinto allí abajo en comparación a donde ella se encontraba, a lo lejos se podía ver una gran entrada donde estaban un par de soldados seguramente custodios pues se notaba que esa puerta daba hacia la salida del palacio.

\- Me sería imposible escapar sin que me vieran.- murmuró para así misma con gracia pues había dicho aquello en broma, ahora más que nunca podía pensar en largarse, a su manera el Saiyajin Real la hacía sentirse especial.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí la hermosa concubina del Príncipe?- escuchó que alguien dijo a sus espaldas así que se dio la vuelta rápidamente para verificar de quién se trataba dándose cuenta que era ese soldado que viajó con ellos en la nave.

\- Solo doy un paseo.- respondió alzando su vista para posarla en los ojos del élite que no escatimó en regalarle su mejor sonrisa observando el atuendo que la chica traía puesto sin reservas notando su hermosa figura.

\- ¿A sí? Podría mostrarte el palacio si es que aún no lo conoces por completo.- comentó pasando una mano por su nuca removiendo un poco su cabello largo perdiéndose tanto en su visión como en la voz tan femenina de esa hembra.

\- No… no, pero me gustaría ir a los laboratorios.- atinó a decir sintiéndose un poco desorientada en aquellos tantos pasajes en los que podría perderse y no llegar a su destino.

\- No se diga más, yo te llevo.- afirmó y la miró sonreír levemente, odiaba pensar que Vegeta dormía con esa terrícola exótica todas las noches, seguramente el maldito maltrataba a esa delicada criatura, con la reputación que su superior tenía y lo cruel que se mostraba en batalla le era difícil imaginar que fuera delicado con la muchacha. Ambos caminaron hacia la izquierda con dirección al área de ciencias donde ella quería ir, de vez en cuando el soldado volteaba a verla, la joven caminaba con la mirada al frente y sus manos sujetas a la altura de su cintura, su perfil era igual de hermoso, tenía una nariz respingada, unos labios carnosos que resaltaban y pestañas espesas largas.- ¿Eres terrícola cierto?- preguntó intentado sacar palabras de esa exquisita boca que lo provocaba.

\- Sí, soy de la Tierra.- certificó ascendiendo sus orbes para ver a los ojos al alto soldado que le llevaba más de una cabeza, lo miró sonreírle, el hombre era bastante guapo y parecía galante así que le devolvió gesto cordial.

\- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste a Vegitasei?- cuestionó sintiéndose animado por querer saber más de ella, de la hembra que le robaba la mayor parte de los pensamientos desde que la había visto en la base de despegue, aparte de bella seguramente era dueña de una prodigiosa mente pues estaba enterado que era científica y antes de ser la concubina de Vegeta estuvo trabajando en los laboratorios centrales dentro del castillo. La peliazul asintió sin apartar sus ojos de él.

\- Hace un poco más de tres años.- respondió borrando su sonrisa regresando su rostro al frente posando su vista en un punto inespecífico en el piso por donde se movían sus pasos, volver en el tiempo y recordar ese pasado siempre resultaba doloroso y por eso mejor evitar pensar en aquello, no le gustaba ponerse a pensar sobre cuál hubiese sido su vida en la tierra si los Saiyajin no hubieran invadido su planeta, indudablemente en ningún momento el sufrimiento habría llegado a acongojarla pues su madre seguiría viva y ella quizá aún soltera, de lo único que no podía quejarse hasta el momento era de llevar ese bebé en su vientre que era lo más preciado que ahora tenía. Broly notó su cambio de expresión en su rostro dándose cuenta que algo le sucedía a la femenina y él no se quedaría con la duda.

\- No fue una experiencia agradable verdad.- comentó respirando profundo, no dudaba que los Saiyas que asediaron el astro de ella hayan sido brutos, sabía que todas las hembras extranjeras que llegaban al planeta rojo eran seres esclavizados que traían de diferentes estrellas producto de las invasiones que hacían.

\- ¿Disculpa?- cuestionó volviendo su vista a él sin llegar a comprender del todo al soldado.

\- Me refiero a que debió ser traumante para ti ver cómo los nuestros purgamos tu planeta.- explicó de una forma en que no sonara tan impactante pues en esas incursiones lo menos que había era tacto, se derramaba sangre y exterminaban a los especímenes de esos satélites con el fin de dejar solo a los esclavos que les sirvieran con vida para luego tomar el dominio total del planeta.

\- Lo fue, los Saiyajin son seres sin corazón… unas bestias.- respondió recordando cómo sin piedad alguna los habían sometido a inanición durante el traslado de la Tierra a Vegitasei y que por ello su madre había muerto, por culpa de esos malditos.

\- Sobre todo los de la realeza.- indicó, si ella tenía esa idea sobre los soldados purgadores debía enterarse de cuán cruel era el Rey y su vástago mayor heredero a la corona pues si la terrícola estaba a su lado no debía ser con su consentimiento, parecía que odiaba a los de su raza por la manera en que se expresaba de estos, si supiera lo aberrantes que podía ser padre e hijo seguramente los terminaría aborreciendo, punto extra para él si es que quería conquistar a esa mujer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó con inquietud y para el élite fue como música para sus oídos, era justo la pregunta que estaba esperando para quitarle la careta al Príncipe Vegeta.

\- No sé si deba decirte eso Bulma… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?- inquirió llegando al final de pasaje por donde caminaban.- Vamos por la derecha.- indicó tomando otro pasillo.

\- Si no te preocupes, pero cuéntame ¿Qué es lo tan malo que ha hecho el Rey Vegeta y el Príncipe?- dijo interesada, no dudaba que los miembros de la realeza fueran unos salvajes, con lo que había vivido con el heredero era suficiente para darse cuenta de cómo era en realidad esa raza, ya no había mucho que pudiera sorprenderla a ese punto.

\- Pues… cuando era niño vi cuando el Rey le daba una lección al Príncipe de cómo eliminar a sus enemigos ¿Y sabes a quién desintegró sin piedad?- expresó recordando las imágenes que venían frescas a su memoria tanto como cuando sucedió, la vio negar sin apartar la mirada de él.- Mi padre, Paragus murió de un solo impacto de energía.- agregó apretando sus puños, la peliazul remojó sus labios con su lengua pues su boca se había secado de solo procesar las palabras del sujeto.

\- Es terrible.- pudo decir desenlazando sus dedos para limpiar ligeramente el sudor que se formó en sus manos en su falda, aunque no podía asombrarse de forma inmoderada, de cierto modo sabía que el abuelo y el padre de su hijo eran unos alienígenas con costumbres machistas y sanguinarias en las que su pequeño tenía que crecer, pero siendo ella una terrícola podría infundirle a su pequeño tradiciones de su astro, no dejaría que las actitudes egoístas e inhumanas de los Saiyas se apoderaran del corazón de su hijo.

\- Lo es, a mi madre no la conocí pero a mi padre me dolió perderlo.- respondió dejando salir desde su garganta un bufido de irritación de solo pensar aquello.

\- Te comprendo, mi madre también murió cuando nos trasladaron hacia este planeta.- expresó no queriendo entrar en detalles de cómo había fallecido, mordió su labio inferior bajando la cabeza reteniendo las lágrimas que quisieron salir de sus ojos. Broly guardó silencio unos segundos sin despegar la mirada de la muchacha, podía notar la tristeza que emanaba de ella concluyendo en una sola idea… no era feliz en Vegitasei y menos al lado del heredero.

\- No comprendo.- comentó queriendo sacarle la verdad, ella lo volteó a ver aún con desánimo en la expresión de su rostro escuchándolo.- El Príncipe Vegeta tienen una reputación más que temida en todo en el universo, es el Saiyajin más poderoso y más cruel que ha existido, no hablemos de su humor…

\- Basta Broly ve al grano.- interrumpió la ojiturquesa arrugando sus delgadas cejas, no le gustaba para nada la manera en que el soldado estaba hablando de su pareja, era muy cierto que ella había sufrido por culpa de su raza y a manos del heredero, pero las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido y ahora su relación con él estaba cambiando, no es que fuera el hombre perfecto pero había aprendido a comprenderlo y aceptarlo tal y como era.

\- No entiendo cómo una hembra como tu puede estar con él.- respondió poniéndose más serio, esa femenina se merecía un tipo que la cuidara y tratara bien y ese no era Vegeta.

\- Él y yo sabemos entendernos aunque no lo creas.- respondió dejando de ver al sujeto notando al frente una gran puerta en la que tenía escritos en el idioma Saiyajin que indicaban que estaban en el área de los laboratorios, ese pasaje lo recordaba muy bien pues lo había recorrido un par de veces cuando iba al ala médica dispuesta en ese lado del castillo para los trabajadores que solían lastimarse.- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, desde aquí seguiré sola.- añadió deteniendo su andar para observar al élite que no le gustó nada el actuar de la chica ¿Eso significaba que la terrícola tenía sentimientos hacia el Príncipe? Su reacción no era la que esperaba pues pensó que ella odiaba al heredero.

\- No te preocupes iré contigo.- indicó dando otro paso pero la vio negar.

\- Voy sola, gracias.- respondió caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta donde estaba uno de los soldados amigo de Broly que sonrió al ver a la muchacha dándole el paso, la recordaba muy bien, algunas veces había ido hasta el laboratorio solo para ver a la hermosa chiquilla científica.

\- ¿Ahora eres escolta de la concubina del Príncipe?- preguntó el élite cuando vio a la chica caminar lejos.

\- Cállate Raditz, solo la traje porque estaba perdida.- respondió dándose la vuelta para irse, las cosas no habían salido tan bien como hubiera querido.

La peliazul quería correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran para llegar al laboratorio y poder abrazar a su padre, pero recordaba su condición de embarazada que la hizo andar lentamente, su corazón no podía más, sentía que tanta felicidad no cabría en su pecho y que en cualquier momento su palpitar haría estallar su tórax. Respiró profundo olvidando en ese momento cualquier rastro de molestia provocado por el soldado que la había acompañado y se concentró en lo que ahora le sucedía, se aproximó a la puerta donde se detuvo mirando todo el lugar, estaba tal cual cómo lo recordaba y muchas sensaciones la invadieron, desde hacía un poco más de seis meses que no había vuelto a ese lugar que extrañó por mucho tiempo. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban ahí trabajando como siempre y al fondo sentado frente a una mesa metálica dándole la espalda a la salida miró la cabellera de su progenitor con la típica bata que acostumbraba a vestir.

\- ¡Padre!- chilló no pudiendo contenerse y corrió hacia él que se giró en su silla al escuchar la voz tan familiar notando como su niña venía hasta su posición con sus brazos abiertos por lo que no vaciló ni un momento en recibirla.

\- ¡Hija!- pronunció con alegría abrazándola, desde que se despertó ese día nunca imaginó que la vería ni hoy ni tan pronto.

\- ¡Papá te he extrañado!- expresó sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecieron y su garganta se cerró en un nudo por la emoción no pudiendo contenerse y sollozó.

\- También yo mi niña.- respondió aflojando el agarre haciendo que ella se separara para mirarlo a los ojos, tomó el rostro de su viejo progenitor y le dio un beso a cada de lado de las mejillas cariñosa mientras sonreía.

\- Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.- comentó dándole otro abrazo apretándolo entre sus finas extremidades, no podía contener tanta conmoción.

\- ¡Oh Bulma vas a aplastarme!- bromeó y ella lo soltó emitiendo una risa cantarina.

\- Vegeta me informó que ahora eres el jefe de laboratorio.- dijo tomando asiento en un banco de patas altas que estaba al lado de la silla donde estaba su papá.

\- Si, a Piccoro lo trasladaron al laboratorio que está en la ciudad por eso me ascendieron.- explicó tomando las manos de su hija.- Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?- inquirió el mayor mirando hacia los lados verificando que nadie estuviera cerca pero los obreros solo le sonrieron a lo lejos mirando con extrañeza la visita de su hija.- ¿El Príncipe te está tratando bien?- dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella.

\- Si padre y te tengo una sorpresa.- respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa mostrando su dentadura blanca.- Serás abuelo.- confesó mirando la expresión del científico, observó su bigote elevarse, él había emito una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¿Es enserio o estas bromeando con tu anciano padre?- articuló poniéndose de pie sin soltar las manos de ella.

\- De verdad papá, estoy embarazada del Príncipe.- dijo tratando de no alzar la voz, el científico indudablemente la abrazó, aunque junto con su alegría vino el sentimiento de preocupación por el bienestar de su pequeña.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dices en voz baja?- preguntó volviendo a sentarse poniéndose serio deshaciendo el aferre a las manos de la chica para quitarse los anteojos y limpiarlos con un paño que sacó del bolsillo de su bata.

\- No quiero que nadie lo sepa, es arriesgado.- confesó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Imagino por qué será.- indicó pensando en lo evidente que cualquiera sabría en ese planeta, el linaje real no podía verse irrumpido con un hijo híbrido, esos eran los rumores que había escuchado tanto ella como él desde siempre, era como una de las leyes inquebrantables de aquel astro.

\- Así es papá, pero Vegeta recibió muy bien la noticia y sé que no permitirá que nada nos suceda… incluyéndote.- afirmó con una convicción inmutable que hasta pudo convencerlo, volvió a colocarse los anteojos dejando el paño sobre la mesa donde trabajaba y suspiró.-Me alegro por ti hija y por mi nieto.- añadió dibujando una sonrisa en sus facciones, era así, pero no por ello podía dejar de sentir un vació en su interior por muchas razones, su hija era demasiado joven para ser madre y menos de un pequeño que llevaría sangre Saiyajin y no de cualquiera, sería retoño del futuro Rey lo que lo llevaba pensar que la felicidad de su niña no sería absoluta, estaba al tanto así cómo todo el planeta que el pueblo Saiyajin exigía herederos puros siendo evidente que el ser que su hija llevaba dentro no lo era, por otra parte, su esposa Bunny no estaría para apoyarla durante el proceso, uno en el que él no podía interferir por su trabajo el cual no podía abandonar a voluntad ya que tenía la presión de dirigir cada proyecto siendo ahora el jefe.

\- No lo dudo mi amor.- respondió dándole el sustento que ella necesitaba en esos momentos, por ahora no podía hacerle saber todo lo que pensaba, ya bastante tenía con estar lidiando con su yerno. La ojiturquesa lo puso al tanto de muchos detalles, desde el viaje que había tenido hacia el planeta 43 lejos de Vegitasei así como los síntomas que había presentado antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en estado gestante, omitió decirle el suceso del aparente aborto, lo menos que quería era preocuparlo, pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, ahora Vegeta no le había dado un tiempo estimado para que visitara a su padre y sintió que era un gran avance de su parte, parecía que él comenzaba a explayarse con ella. Saludó a sus compañeros y charlaron sobre los nuevos proyectos que tenían para el planeta, tres horas más tarde estaba regresando a su alcoba, se sentía muy cansada y aunque había pedido café para tomarlo junto con su progenitor no le había dado demasiadas energías, tenía que acostarse a reposar tal como el médico le había indicado.

Cuando entró a sus aposentos pudo ver al heredero acostado en la cama, cerró la puerta tras sí dirigiéndose a este, el reloj en la mesa de noche marcaba las siete, era bastante temprano para que él ya estuviera ahí. Suspiró pesadamente sentándose con suavidad en el colchón tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible, el Príncipe estaba boca abajo con sus brazos cruzados donde tenía su cabeza recostada de lado, parecía que dormía pues su ceño se miraba más relajado que de costumbre y respiraba apacible. Se quitó los zapatos y se puso de pie nuevamente para deshacerse de su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, dejó todo en el piso y fue hasta el closet de dónde sacó un juego de pijama de short corto y blusa de tirantes azul oscuro, se terminó de desvestir quitando su sostén y fue hacia la cama, él seguía con los ojos cerrados así que libremente se puso su atuendo para dormir, se metió al baño luego para asear su boca y revisar la toalla femenina para verificar si el sangrado había mermado, para su alivio así había sido, no había ninguna gota por lo que la desechó y dejó su braga en el cesto de ropa sucia para simplemente ponerse la parte inferior de su vestimenta, lavó sus manos y regresó apagando la luz para meterse bajo las sábanas frescas que sintió deliciosas en contacto con su piel. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre dando un hondo suspiro y sonrió, su bebé estaba bien ahí dentro tal como debía de ser. Se removió deslizándose sobre el colchón hacia el hombre, podía notarlo con la luz clara que entraba por el ventanal, ese día parecía que la luna brillaba mucho más. Lo miró unos segundos antes de depositarle un beso en la mejilla y volver a su posición.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- escuchó su áspera voz que la hizo dar un saltito.

\- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto!- chilló llevando una mano a su pecho procesando su pregunta.- Estuve con papá charlando toda la tarde.

\- ¡Tks! Debiste aburrir al viejo.- respondió sonriendo ladino resbalándose para llegar a ella y tomarla de la cintura.

\- Has llegado temprano.- comentó ella sabiendo que él siempre se aparecía cerca de las nueve de la noche cada día.

\- Terminé con mi trabajo pronto.- expresó tomando la barbilla de la chica con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra la atrajo a su cuerpo, la peliazul se puso de lado hacia el hombre para verlo y dejó descansar su pierna flexionada sobre su cadera sintiendo el aliento de él golpear su pecho.- ¿Qué demonios hacías con el bastardo de Broly por la tarde?- preguntó y fue algo que ella no se esperó en ningún momento, abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Es que acaso no se le escapaba nada? ¿La habría vigilado?

\- Me perdí y él quiso mostrarme el camino hacia el laboratorio.- contestó lo más sincera que pudo notando su mirada fusca sobre ella en medio del la oscuridad a medias, podía verlo fácilmente.

\- La próxima vez que ese imbécil se acerque a ti le sacaré los ojos.- gruñó esbozando una sonrisa que hizo temblar a la ojiturquesa por dentro, no era cualquier expresión la de su hombre, era más bien siniestra e impúdica.

\- ¡No digas eso! Él no me ha faltado el respeto.- chilló dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho desviando su mirada con sus cejas turquesa arrugadas, no le gustaba para nada que el Príncipe se expresara de esa forma.

\- No me importa, es alta traición que esa escoria ponga su interés en mi mujer.- rugió marcando más el entrecejo borrando su sonrisa belicosa presionando más el agarre que mantenía con una de sus manos en la cintura de ella.

\- Pero a mí no me interesa nadie más que tú.- respondió volviendo su mirada a él, vio que estaba serio, podía notar su enfado, él no tenía por qué ponerse así por una tonta charla con el soldado, se acercó a sus labios poniendo su atención sobre ellos no pudiendo evitar desear besarlo, lo había extrañado todo el día y ahora lo tenía allí muy cerca percibiendo su aroma y escuchando su respiración.- Sabes lo mucho que te amo.- afirmó en un susurro deshaciendo la distancia que los separaba posando su boca sobre la de él, sus palabras eran tan ciertas como el galope intenso del palpitar de su corazón exaltado con las sensaciones que solo él avivaba en su cuerpo, el hombre le correspondió de la misma manera así que la peliazul se aferró a su cuello succionando gentilmente sus labios, la lengua raposa del Saiyajin se introdujo en su cavidad volviendo más apasionado el beso, la estrujó contra si bajando la mano que aún tenía en la mandíbula de ella hacia su estrecha cintura desde donde acarició su silueta pasando por sus redondeadas caderas hasta llegar a la pierna con la cual la ojiturquesa envolvía el muslo del heredero.

\- ¡No te quiero cerca de ese gusano por ningún motivo!- bramó con voz firme separándose un segundo de su boca para volver a besarla nuevamente, la empujó contra la cama poniéndose sobre ella abriendo sus lechosos muslos acomodándose entres estos sin llegar a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de la femenina, sus grandes manos se entrelazaron con las de su hembra que respiraba agitada ante su asalto entre los besos arrebatadores que la dejaban sin aliento. Bulma se sentía perdida, su raciocinio se nublaba hasta el punto de solo concentrarse en el placer que él le proporcionaba, podía afirmar con seguridad que no era ella en esos momentos en los que dejaba a sus instintos corresponder a las caricias que el Príncipe le proporcionaba, pudo sentir cómo el miembro duro aprisionado dentro del bóxer del hombre rosaba su intimidad deseando que le hiciera el amor en ese mismo momento.

\- Vegeta… para...- gimió cuando él bajó hasta uno de sus senos y mordió ligeramente su pezón.- Sabes que no podem…

\- Shhh cállate.- gruñó volviendo a su boca que devoró con pasión mientras su cadera comenzó a arremeter contra el sexo caliente de su concubina y sus manos estrujaban sus suaves piernas que se enredaron en su cadera aprisionando su caliente y palpitante estaca de carne dura contra su centro tibio.- En cuanto se cumpla el mes de abstinencia voy a follarte tan duro que rogaras que me detenga.- comentó dando un par de besos más en sus labios húmedos para apartarse de ella acostándose a su lado, no sabía exactamente cómo demonios le haría para soportar tenerla cerca sin poder hacerla suya todo ese maldito tiempo, la mujer era demasiado atrayente para tan solo tenerla como un adorno en su lecho. La científica cerró sus ojos sintiéndose liberada tratando de acompasar su respiración notando el calor subir a su rostro cuando escuchó sus palabras, abrió sus párpados girando su cabeza para verlo, él estaba allí a su lado con sus ojos obscuros y esa mirada intensa en ella que caló en su pecho, se acercó al Príncipe y le dio un último beso en los labios para recostar su cabeza en su pecho donde pudo escuchar su corazón palpitando con fuerza, suspiró apreciándose cansada intentado controlar sus impulsos hasta que cayó dormida minutos después, el Saiya intentó no volver a tocarla en contra de todos sus instintos que clamaban poseyera la hembra en su cama.

.

.

Esa mañana Milk tenía una mezcla de sensaciones, ayer había recordado que su mejor amiga cumpliría años este día por lo que cuando la ojiturquesa salió de la cocina junto al heredero no dudó en pedir la ayuda de Yadara, quería hacer algo especial por ella y qué mejor que hacerle una pequeña fiesta en su honor, ese día Bulma celebraría sus 17 años y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión no solo para hacer algo lindo por ella sino agradecerle de la mejor forma que haya intervenido con el Príncipe para que no hiciera nada en contra de su bebé, estaba segura que si la chica no fuera la concubina del heredero este hubiera tomado medidas severas en su contra pues estaba al tanto que los Saiyajin odiaban la mezcla de su sangre con razas que consideraban como inferiores.

Anoche le había informado a Goku sobre la fiesta que estaba preparando junto a la jefa de cocina y su amiga Violeta a la cual buscó por la tarde para decirle que estuviera con ella en la celebración, por suerte la femenina aceptó con todo gusto, parecía que Bulma le había caído muy bien al igual que a la señora Yadara, ambas concordaban con que la ojiturquesa era una persona amable y de lo más agradable así que no se negaron en colaborar para que todo saliera perfecto, Milk le había explicado a la mayor su receta especial para preparar un delicioso pastel que era tradicional en su planeta para festejar los cumpleaños, la tarta llevaría trozos de la fruta favorita de su amiga, las fresas. Su pareja le había comentado que el mejor lugar para su recepción sería la habitación que la científica estaba acondicionando como su laboratorio personal, ahí nadie los molestaría y era por eso que ahora estaba allí colocando adornos y algunos globos que le pidió a unas chicas de la cocina que le consiguiera, no supo de dónde los sacaron pero por suerte habían encontrado, seguramente al saber para quién era el agasajo habían ido al mercado central a comprarlos.

.

.

Bulma se había despertado del mejor humor ese día, sentía que había descansado mucho y sus energías habían vuelto a ser las mismas de antes, con el suceso de ayer no pudo tomarse el té con la infusión del polvo vitamínico que el médico le había indicado consumir pero ese día junto a su desayuno lo había ingerido, el Príncipe como siempre había salido temprano, para cuando se despertó él ya estaba terminándose de vestir para ir a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, se había despedido de él esperando verlo pronto, ahora que su mejor amiga ya no era su dama de compañía y Vegeta solía pasar ocupado se sentía bastante sola, le atribuía su estado de ánimo a sus cambios hormonales por su embarazo pero debía tratar de distraerse. Después de un relajante baño se vistió con ropa cómoda pero bonita, se había colocado un vestido veraniego fresco entallado a su figura, la prenda estaba adornada con un estampado floral fino con un fondo café oscuro, las rosas eran de un color rosa pálido con tonos verdosos y celestes, el escote era bastante abierto y las pequeñas mangas caían por sus hombros dejándolos al descubierto, el largo de este era hasta media pierna, en su cuello llevaba un collar fino y eligió unos botines negros con un pequeño tacón, cuando se vio lista salió al balcón, sentía la necesidad de respirar aire fresco, tomó el sol de la mañana un rato sumida en sus pensamientos mientras los rayos penetraban en su nívea piel que se confortó con el calorcito que comenzaba a sentirse, estaba regresando después de un rato cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta y apresuró su paso para llegar hasta la puerta encontrándose con la pelinegra.

\- ¡Milk!- dijo contenta sonriendo, su compañía le haría más que bien.

\- ¡Bulma feliz cumpleaños!- chilló animada regalándole un cariñoso abrazo, en el laboratorio personal de la ojiturquesa todo estaba listo.

\- Gracias, soy un año más vieja.- comentó divertida.- Pasa, no sabes lo sola que me siento en esta habitación vacía.- añadió jalando de un brazo a la morena al ver que no hacía nada por entrar.

\- Espera.- articuló pensando en lo que debía decirle a su amiga, la peliazul era bastante inteligente y no quería arruinar la sorpresa.- Goku me comentó que hicieron unos cambios en tu laboratorio y necesita que vayas a verificarlo.- indicó tratando de sonar segura, vio la muchacha arquear una ceja y abrir más sus ojos al escucharla.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocar mi laboratorio?- cuestionó cambiando su expresión de extrañeza a una de molestia, arrugó sus delgadas cejas turquesa y salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta.- No estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar por alto esto.- expresó con evidente irritación.

\- Pues no sé nada Bulma mi Goku fue lo único que me dijo.- habló dejando escapar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en su pecho y sonrió para sus adentros, ella se había creído muy fácil su mentira. Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar, su amiga parecía bastante fastidiada. La científica no se detuvo, quería ver con sus propios ojos qué demonios le habían hecho a su preciado espacio, cuando entró buscó con sus dedos el interruptor de luz pues la habitación se encontraba en penumbras y se le hizo bastante extraño pues la morena había dicho que ahí se encontraba su escolta.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- escuchó que dijeron y miró el lugar quedando paralizada por algunos segundos, ahí se encontraba Yadara, Violeta, otra chica más la cual no había visto nunca y su amiga que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- se acercaron las mujeres a ella para felicitarla y hasta entonces pudo esbozar una sonrisa ¡Era maravilloso! El sitio estaba arreglado con globos de color pastel y en el centro había una mesa enorme con comida que se notaba era terrícola.

\- ¡Kami esto es demasiado!- chilló sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de la emoción, nunca nadie había hecho tal cosa por ella.

\- Y eso no es todo.- articuló Milk dirigiéndola hasta la mesa donde además del banquete habían varios regalos.

\- Felicidades señorita Bulma.- dijo la otra chica aproximándose a ella, la peliazul la observó, era una muchacha de contextura delgada, cabello rojizo, piel bronceada y ojos azules.

\- Gracias.- respondió con gesto amable recibiendo su abrazo.

\- Ella es Zangya, es una de mis ayudantes de cocina.- explicó Yadara, habían necesitado personal para preparar toda la comida que Milk y su pareja habían encargado, parecía que el élite Kakaroto comería por cien personas o eso es lo que pensó.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde.- escucharon una voz masculina a sus espaldas, las mujeres se giraron para ver de quién se trataba y se encontraron con Goku entrando, pero no venía solo, con él llegaron cuatro Saiyas más a los cuales la ojiturquesa reconoció a casi todos

\- Señorita Bulma.- saludó Broly ingresando al final.- Teníamos curiosidad de ver cómo son los festejos terrícolas.- comentó con una sonrisa extendiéndole una pequeña cajita a la chica, a la científica se le hizo extraño que esos hombres estuvieran allí pero supuso que eran amigos de Goku así que no le quedó más que sonreír y ser cortés.

\- Además, cuando Kakaroto mencionó que habría mucha comida no pudimos evitar colarnos.- habló Turles mirando de pies a cabeza a la hembra, de verdad que era bonita tal cómo Raditz y Broly le habían comentado, Nappa no fue la acepción, la observó de arriba abajo pensando en el manjar que el heredero se comía cada vez que quería, la joven se sintió un tanto incómoda y solo optó por tomar el obsequio que el Saiya más alto le ofrecía.

\- Muchas gracias.- articuló dándose la vuelta para dejar su regalo en la mesa junto a los demás, la pelinegra se puso al lado de su pareja y lo codeó, a veces Goku era tan despistado para esa clase de cosas.

\- ¡Ah sí!- dijo él comprendiendo.- Felicidades Bulma.- expresó con una sonrisa.

\- De verdad chicos que esto ha sido una gran sorpresa.- dijo la ojiturquesa aceptando el abrazo que el Saiya le dio.

\- Milk fue la que ideó todo.- respondió el soldado orgulloso de su hembra.

\- Bueno muchachos pasen y coman lo que gusten.- señaló Milk animada y vio a todos entrar para tomar asiento frente a la mesa cargada con aquella multitud de alimentos que a sus ojos eran desconocidos pero se veían de todas maneras apetecibles así que comenzaron a devorar todo. La peliazul se sintió un poco incómoda por la manera en que Broly la observó antes de ir con los demás, no era ciega y mucho menos tonta, una mujer se daba cuenta cuando un hombre tenía interés en una mujer y ese era su caso, el soldado no le quitaba la mirada de encima cuando ella tomó asiento con las femeninas que le sirvieron una gran copa de helado con sirope de chocolate y barquillos de vainilla que hicieron que su boca se volviera agua ante el postre, por un momento quiso olvidarse de la inquietud que sentía dedicándose a probar la nieve que se derretía. Pasaron un rato charlando y comiendo hasta que Yadara dirigió su atención a la peliroja que era la única que se mantenía callada.

\- ¿Podrías ir por el pastel que preparamos Zangya?- pidió a la muchacha que dejó el cubierto a un lado de su copa de helado y asintió poniéndose de pie.- Dile a Arian que te ayude.- agregó y aunque a la pelinegra no le agradó lo que escuchó no podía decir nada, Bulma no podía sospechar el por qué esa alienígena de cabello esmeralda le caía tan mal. Ellas siguieron con su amena plática, la científica se sorprendió que su amiga se había esforzado tanto por hacerle un festejo tan igual a los de la Tierra que se emocionó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Basta Bulma es tu día, por favor abre tus obsequios.- dijo separándose de ella viéndola a los ojos, ella asintió poniéndose de pie para tomar el primero.

\- Vamos Goku ven acércate.- exclamó la muchacha a su marido que estaba entretenido hablando con los soldados pero atendió el llamado a su hembra por lo que optó por aproximarse a las mujeres, Broly hizo lo mismo, quería ver la sorpresa que ella se llevaría, esa mañana mientras entrenaba con Kakaroto este le había dicho que se retiraría pronto porque su mujer le había preparado una sorpresa a la concubina del Príncipe, sus compañeros Nappa, Raditz y Turles no dudaron en unírsele al élite al escuchar que habían preparado muchos alimentos pero la mano derecha les explicó que debían llevar un obsequio según las costumbres terrícolas así que optó por lo que sabía que a todas las hembras les fascinaba… una joya, el natalicio de ella era la excusa perfecta para halagarla. Ambos soldados llegaron hasta ellas, Broly se colocó al lado de la peliazul y puso una mano en su hombro con todo el descaro posible.

\- Abre mi obsequio.- animó, quería saber de una buena vez si le gustaría lo que eligió para ella, la ojiturquesa se sobresaltó ante su tacto, sintió la tibia palma del Saiyajin sobre la piel de su hombro desnudo.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!?- escuchó ella su voz, esa voz que podía ser tan seductora como ruda a la vez y se giró lentamente para verlo, ahí estaba Vegeta observándola con rabia notando que el bastardo del élite tenía una mano sobre su mujer, la joven sabía que al Príncipe no le agradaría en lo más mínimo que Broly estuviera a su lado y menos tocándola, sintió que el soldado apartó la mano de ella pero era tarde, el heredero había visto todo, él ya se lo había advertido e intuyó que ahí habría una fuerte disputa.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola mis amores! Siento haberme tardado un poco más de lo que suelo hacer para actualizar T.T pero por ello ahora les traigo un capítulo más largo que espero y hayan disfrutado :3

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Viara** por ayudarme siempre, no sé qué haría sin ti, te quiero mucho c:

Con respecto al capítulo quiero decirles que se va acercando a la mitad de la historia apenas xdxd por eso digo que el fic es un poco largo n.n

Como ya leyeron nuestra pareja no perdió su hijo y Trunks viene en camino, por otra parte Arian está peor que nunca, muere porque nuestro Príncipe la mire y llegará hasta las últimas consecuencias por llamar su atención.

Por favor déjenme su review que adoro leer siempre aunque sea con un "actualiza" Son tan lindas mis niñas las aprecio tanto, no saben cómo me siento de emocionada que me brinden su apoyo, son tantas personitas que cuando leo su nickname en cada comentario las reconozco rápidamente pues algunas nunca pasan por alto hacerme saber su bella opinión x.x :D

Para las que aún no leen **"Cuando cae la noche"** les aviso que se encuentra en mi perfil, esa historia la estoy escribiendo en colaboración con la autora Viara así que denle una oportunidad y vayan a leerla :3

Nos leemos pronto, besos n.n


	18. Desconcierto

**CAPITULO XVIII: Desconcierto**

No cabía duda que se sintió incómoda en el momento en que el soldado puso una mano sobre ella, su palma enguantada se percibía tibia y pudo notar una ligera presión en el hombro que hizo ponerla inquieta, ya se había dado cuenta desde ese viaje al planeta 43 que el élite la miraba de una manera distinta, el hombre era un tanto atrevido que incluso había osado hablarle mal del mismísimo Príncipe, su pareja, ¿Es que acaso era un idiota? Ella sabía muy bien de lo que el Saiyajin Real era capaz de hacer, Broly se lo había dicho pero no podía lograr entender por qué este sobrepasaba la línea del respeto no solo hacia el heredero sino hacia su persona, ella estaba con alguien y no con cualquiera para que ese tipo pretendiera que podía manosearla descaradamente, arrugó sus cejas dejando salir un bufido y alzó la vista para posarla en el sujeto, abrió su boca ligeramente para decirle que dejara de tocarla cuando escuchó la voz de él, movió su cabeza lentamente posando su vista hacia el punto de donde escuchó provenir esas palabras abriendo sus párpados con sorpresa al percatarse de quién se trataba, nada bueno saldría con ese par en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!?- fue lo que la peliazul escuchó salir de la boca de Vegeta, sintió como el soldado inmediatamente apartó la mano de ella pero no por ello habrían menores consecuencias, sabía lo temperamental que era el heredero, pero no en su cumpleaños, no permitiría que ese par de cavernícolas discutieran en la fiesta que su mejor amiga se había esmerado en prepararle. Pudo observar que el Príncipe descruzó sus brazos de su pecho bajando sus manos hacia los costados de su cuerpo apretándolas en puños, su cola se desenroscó de su cintura avanzando con pasos pesados hacia ellos y su respiración se volvió pesada entreviendo lo que allí pasaría.

El andar del Saiyajin resonó en el silencio que se había formado en la habitación, las muchachas que acompañaban a la peliazul hicieron una reverencia manteniendo la cabeza baja al igual que los demás guerreros que se pusieron de pie al verlo inclinándose ante la realeza, Raditz que había notado que su compañero Broly puso atención especial sobre la hembra del futuro Rey se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que ahí estaba sucediendo, si su razonamiento era acertado podía deducir que el élite estaba interesado en esa mujer de cabello turquesa, _es un imbécil_ , se atrevió a pensar alzando sus ojos sin deshacer su postura observando al Saiya, de todas las decisiones posibles, poner esa clase de intenciones en aquella mujer era lo peor que pudo haber hecho su compañero.

\- Vegeta.- fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio y en seguida la terrícola se acercó al joven que se detuvo al verla venir ¿Qué se creían ese par de estúpidos? ¿Qué podían verle la cara sin tener consecuencias? ¿Qué pensaba esa escoria? ¿Qué podía cortejar a su hembra como si fuera libre? _Maldito bastardo_ , especuló para sus adentros posando su mirada aguda en la muchacha que no detuvo sus pasos hasta estar frente a él sino que se aproximó más de lo que debía e hizo lo que nunca esperó, Bulma le depositó un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse unos centímetros y sonreírle, las orbes obscuras de Vegeta viajaron desde esos rosados labios carnosos con los que la femenina le había propinado demostraciones de afecto para luego subir a sus ojos turquesa que lo detallaban con alegría, hasta ese momento fue que procesó todo lo que aconteció pudiendo sentir las pequeñas manos de ella sobre su pecho y automáticamente las tomó apartándolas de su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- cuestionó posando su vista en los demás que habían deshecho sus posturas de reverencia y habían observado el espectáculo que la tonta de su concubina había dado ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo en público? Arrugó el entrecejo endureciendo su mirada escudriñando a todos en aquella habitación lo que provocó que agacharan nuevamente la cabeza con sumisión.

\- Gracias por venir a mi fiesta, me alegra tanto que me acompañes.- logró decir la ojiturquesa al ver que el semblante de él cambió y sus músculos se relajaron, no se le había ocurrido hacer nada más en ese momento que acercársele y besarlo, y aunque eso lo planeó en unos segundos con la intención de distraer al Saiyajin Real para evitar una posible disputa entre él y el soldado sus palabras habían salido con espontaneidad al igual que su sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad podía notar la felicidad que estaba estancada en su pecho, quería lanzarse sobre él para darle uno de esos besos fogosos que en la intimidad él le correspondería con la misma intensidad.

\- ¡Tks! Que tonterías dices, he venido a buscar a mis soldados que deberían estar trabajando en este momento y no perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces.- bramó con voz osca posando su mirada en ellos.

\- Kakaroto nos invitó a la celebración del natalicio de su hembra Príncipe.- comentó Nappa mirando al heredero que fijó su atención en él, no quería problemas con el Saiya Real, sus castigos por desacato y desobediencia no eran algo que quería, el joven heredero se caracterizaba por ser cruel y para nada comprensivo.

\- ¡No me importa quién los ha traído aquí! Vayan a cumplir con sus labores ¡Ahora!- gritó de manera autoritaria haciendo que los guerreros inmediatamente salieran del lugar.- ¡Kakaroto, que sea la última vez que haces algo sin consultarme insecto insolente!- aseveró para salir seguido de su mano derecha que emitió una pasmada sonrisa ante el regaño. Bulma bajó la mirada al notar que él ni siquiera la volvió a ver, en verdad que se había puesto contenta de que Vegeta estuviera con ella en su cumpleaños pero el muy ingrato en vez de alegrarse se había enfadado, lo único que le importaba era su trabajo como Príncipe, sabía que como tal seguramente tenía muchas responsabilidades pero nada perdía con quedarse o por lo menos darle una explicación del por qué no podía estar con ella ese día, pero no, simplemente se fue ignorando el verdadero motivo de esa festividad, realmente no podía esperar nada bueno de él, siempre se comportaba como un imbécil e incluso la había alejado de él por un simple beso ¿Qué le pasaba a ese bruto? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? Hubiera sido mejor que no se apareciera ahí, pero algo bueno había logrado, el suceso con Broly no pasó a más.

Vegeta caminó a paso apresurado observando a los soldados a lo lejos dirigirse a hacer lo que verdaderamente les correspondía, ese estúpido de Kakaroto no podía ser más idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevar a los élite a la ceremonia de su concubina? Sabía que su hembra no pasaba desapercibida para ninguno de los guerreros, el muy bastardo de Broly había aprovechado el momento ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese llegado? No quería ni imaginar a ese malnacido junto a ella, solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre, lo pulverizaría si se atrevía a sobrepasarse con su esclava, esa mujer era suya, le pertenecía más que nunca, la terrícola cargaba un hijo suyo en su interior y eso la convertía en intocable, nadie podía acercársele de ninguna manera o moriría, el mismo se encargaría de arrancarle las manos a cualquiera que intentara hacerle algo, no quería exponerse ante nadie y que Bulma se le acercara y se atreviera a darle un beso había sido la excusa perfecta para dejar de lado sus hervorosas ganas de romperle la cara a ese hijo de perra, apretó su mandíbula con rabia al pensar en la mirada que ella le dedicó, parecía en realidad estaba contenta con su llegada ¿Por qué no le había dicho que hoy era su natalicio?- ¡Tks! Estúpida terrícola.- murmuró para sí mismo.

.

.

\- Anda Bulma, ven y abre tus regalos.- escuchó la voz de su amiga llamarla, se había quedado pasmada mirando la puerta por donde el Príncipe había desaparecido, en realidad era absurdo pensar que el orgulloso Príncipe de los salvajes la acompañara en un día que era especial para ella, había sido una tonta al hacerse falsas ilusiones, además, no tenía ni por qué sorprenderse por su comportamiento, lo conocía como para intuir que se marcharía aunque le pidiera que se quedara. Alzó el rostro dándose la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese arrogante insensible arruinara su festejo, no ese día. Se dirigió a las chicas, Milk pudo notar en ella su cambio de humor, la peliazul intentó mostrar buena expresión tratando de ocultar su malestar que para la pelinegra no pasó desapercibido y entrevió el por qué de su deje de tristeza, sabía muy bien que la ojiturquesa estaba enamorada del Saiyajin Real y que seguramente el rechazo de ese despiadado hombre le había dolido más de lo que aparentaba, miró a la jovencita tomar algunos de los obsequios y comenzar a abrirlos, sus ojos se iluminaron con los detalles sintiendo alegría por ella, la científica se merecía estar contenta, cumplía 17 años, pronto sería madre y aunque no tuviera a su lado al tipo más impresionable de la galaxia podía ser feliz mientras no se diera cuenta de las porquerías del heredero, su bilis se revolvió al ver entrar a la esclava Arian en ese momento, esa mujer era uno de los tantos tropiezos por los que no podía afirmar que la tranquilidad de la mujer del futuro Rey fuera para siempre, esa serpiente destilaba veneno por donde se le viera, ella no era ninguna ciega para no notarlo o quizá no tenía el alma tan noble para engañarse a sí misma, si esa sirvienta de cabello esmeralda comenzaba con sus berrinches la pondría en su lugar nuevamente sin dudarlo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias chicas que lindos detalles!- oyó a la peliazul la cual la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Sé que te quedará precioso Bulma.- pudo decir Milk acercándose a la muchacha que observaba el vestido que extendió frente a sus ojos detallando la hermosa tela en color menta.- Es ideal para que salgas a pasear al campo junto con tu Príncipe.- agregó alzando sus ojos azabaches para observar a Arian que estaba a lo lejos cortando trozos del pastel que llevó junto a Zangya, en cuanto esta escuchó a la pelinegra detuvo sus movimientos ¡Esa ramera azulada! ¿Por qué debía de existir solo para arruinar su "relación" con el heredero? Ella merecía todo lo que esa tenía y más ¡Maldita la hora en que esa mujer puso un pie en Vegitasei! Giró su rostro encontrándose con la fría mirada de la mujer de ese soldado llamado Kakaroto, esa entrometida siempre estaba desafiándola, debía ser cuidadosa para evitarse problemas con esa otra tipeja.

\- ¡Verdad que sí!- concordó la científica ilusionada de imaginar cómo sería que Vegeta pudiera llevarla de paseo lejos del castillo para estar solos unas horas alejados de todo y de todos.

\- Se le verá muy bonito.- aduló Yadara con una sonrisa sincera viendo como la peliazul alzó la mirada para observarla al tiempo en que Violeta asintió concordando con la mayor.- Por favor Arian sírvele pastel a la señorita Bulma.- añadió girándose para notar a la chica que ya venía con un par de platos con la tarta colocándole uno a su jefa y otro a la ojiturquesa que agradeció el gesto. Comieron y charlaron por un rato más, Arian junto con su amiga Zangya se mantuvieron al margen, estaba tan furiosa que casi le daba un arranque por salir de allí, Violeta y la estúpida vieja encargada de la cocina no dejaban de lamer prácticamente los pies de esa mujerzuela azulada, le daban halagos a cada que podían como si de una competencia entre ambas se tratara.

La festividad se extendió varias horas, entre los postres terrícolas que preparó Milk junto con las otras chicas que comieron con gran gusto y risas, no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo había avanzado llegándose la entrada de la noche, las mujeres se fueron después de ofrecer su ayuda a la peliazul para llevar sus obsequios hasta su alcoba pero ella les agradeció por la fiesta diciéndoles que podía sola. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando estaba metiendo en una bolsa grande lo que había recibido, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía borrar, se había divertido por mucho con las chicas pero le hizo falta algo, la compañía de su padre que siempre celebró con ella, estaba decidido, iría a verlo ya que no pudo ir por él durante la tarde pues intuyó que estaba muy ocupado como para pasársela con ella. Tomó la bolsa donde guardó todo y se puso de pie para ir directamente al laboratorio, no pensaba ni siquiera pedirle permiso al Príncipe de pacotilla y grosero, no tuvo la cortesía de mostrar un poco de interés por su cumpleaños así que no merecía que ella siguiera siendo una chica obediente ante sus estúpidas órdenes.

\- Es un imbécil.- musitó con irritación acomodándose la falda de su vestido dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar ya que estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se elevaron para observar el camino delante de ella sus pasos se detuvieron en seco.

\- ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor?- preguntó el Saiyajin Real que estaba desde hace rato bajo el marco de la puerta recostado con sus brazos cruzados observando los berrinches y maldiciones que escapan de su hembra. Bulma tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca ante su presencia para poder responder, la expresión de sorpresa que en su rostro se formó en cuanto lo miró allí mutó a la misma que tenía antes de notarlo, arrugó sus delgadas cejas y en su boca se formó un puchero que para el heredero no pasó desapercibido, la mujer parecía estar muy enojada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó con furor caminando hacia la salida que este bloqueaba parándose frente a él sin dejar de observarlo.- Tus soldados no están aquí si has venido a buscarlos de nuevo.- agregó casi restregándole la razón por la cual estaba tan molesta.

\- He venido por ti para que cenes conmigo.- respondió descruzando sus brazos irguiéndose de su postura relajada sin dejar de escudriñar las expresiones en el rostro porcelánico de la femenina y sonrió ante su panorama, se miraba tan o más atractiva cuando sus mejillas se ponían rojas por el enfado, aunque no entendió el por qué de su actitud le divirtieron sus facciones aniñadas que aparentaban coraje.

\- ¿Y desde cuando su majestad se molesta en buscar a una esclava para invitarla a cenar?- cuestionó con el mismo tono golpeado amurrando sus labios al detallar esa sonrisa ladina que no pudo dejar pasar por alto, el maldito o se estaba burlando de ella o no sabía qué demonios le era tan divertido.- ¿De qué rayos te ríes?- añadió resoplando con disgusto.

\- ¿Qué te sucede mujer?- inquirió con voz susurrante acercándose a la joven para tomarla del rostro y darle un beso sobre esos labios rosas carnosos en donde su vista se había fijado mientras ella hablaba. Bulma no se movió ni un solo milímetro de su posición simplemente limitándose a cerrar sus ojos para recibir su muestra de cariño.- Vamos a nuestra alcoba, quiero estar contigo.- farfulló con ese maldito tono que hizo al corazón de la chica comenzar a bombear su sangre por todo los rincones de su anatomía encendiendo sus células, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando el aliento cálido del hombre golpeó el inicio de sus montes y él se aproximo más a ella ¿Por qué el Saiyajin tenía tanto poder persuasivo sobre ella? De un momento a otro la hacía cambiar de humor ¿Por qué demonios tenía que amarlo con tanta intensidad? ¿Por qué rayos su ser reaccionaba de esa manera con un simple beso? No pudo responder a cada una de esas inquietudes pero si pudo llegar a la conclusión de que estaba más enamorada de lo que creía, _no es justo_ , se atrevió a pensar cuando se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Iré a ver papá antes de ir contigo.- respondió bajando la mirada sintiendo la necesidad de pasar tiempo con su progenitor en su día, no quería dejar de verlo solo por los caprichos del Príncipe.

\- Te llevaré yo mismo.- indicó volviendo a acercar su boca a la de ella rosando sus labios.- Si vas sola tardaras y no quiero esperar demasiado para hacerte mía.- susurró volviendo a fundir sus labios con los de la muchacha que correspondieron con la misma necesidad, soltó la bolsa dejándola caer al piso para abrazarse a su cuello profundizando su apasionado beso que no daba tregua, sus lenguas se enredaron acariciándose con ansia desmedida, el guerrero bajó sus manos agasajando la silueta diminuta de la terrícola deteniéndolas en su cintura para deslizarlas y llevarlas hacia su espalda que podía tocarse la parte superior desnuda a través del escote del vestido, sus guantes estorbaban para ese momento, con ellos no podía palpar esa piel lechosa suave que tanto gozaba acariciar.

\- Vegeta.- gimió con la voz agitada sintiendo como los dedos de él llegaron hasta el cierre de su atuendo buscando el ganchillo para bajar la cremallera.- Papá.- agregó recordándole hacia donde quería ir antes de estar con él, sabía que el Príncipe era capaz de tomarla ahí, ya lo habían hecho una vez en su laboratorio personal donde se encontraban pero también tenía presente que aunque el hombre estuviera pidiéndole tener relaciones sexuales esa noche no podría pasar nada más que besos y caricias entre ellos, el doctor le había prohibido estrictamente el coito, su bebé estaba delicado no podía exponerse a perderlo, pero por ahora no le diría nada al heredero, sabía que si se negaba ahora se molestaría y evidentemente le negaría la visita a su padre, era mejor afrontar su ira luego.

El Príncipe soltó sus labios en contra de sus instintos, deseaba desnudarla en ese mismo instante y ponerla contra la pared y su cuerpo para embestir rudamente la estrecha cavidad de su terrícola, pero podía esperar, se la llevaría a su recámara después que ella cumpliera su capricho para hacerla gritar su nombre.

Había estado pensando en su concubina parte de la tarde, por mucho que quisiera reprimir esa odiosa sensación de escozor que sentía cada vez que el bastardo de Broly se le acercaba a ella pudo deducir que su instinto territorial era más grande de lo que creyó, no podía soportar que ese imbécil pusiera una mano sobre su hembra, Bulma era completamente suya, él fue el primer macho en su vida, él la hizo mujer y ahora ella le pariría un hijo, le daría a su primogénito aún en contra de las leyes Saiyajin, sabía que su padre se opondría a que ese niño fuera su sucesor, el viejo estallaría de rabia cuando se enterara de la existencia de un híbrido, no era cosa a la que debía tomarle mucha importancia, si había decidido que ese vástago que le engendró a la humana naciera era porque tendría que afrontar las negativas del monarca y del consejo, lo haría, por su concubina y el niño, si tan solo la terrícola se enterara que si él no le diera su protección la solución para el soberano sería darle muerte tanto a ella como al mocoso que llevaba dentro la creía capaz de intentar huir, pero eso no pasaría con su propiedad, la femenina continuaría siendo suya como hasta ahora.

\- Vamos.- pronunció separándose de la ojiturquesa que asintió con una sonrisa, definitivamente no permitiría que nada les pasara.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio Bulma pudo sentir esa sensación de calidez en su pecho al ver a su padre sentado al fondo de aquel enorme lugar de paredes blancas, el científico parecía muy concentrado en sus actividades, desde hacía dos horas que intentaba descodificar un sistema de memoria de una nave espacial ajena a la tecnología Saiyajin y terrícola que los soldados habían saqueado de uno de los planetas que purgaron en una de sus misiones, se las habían entregado esa mañana y necesitaban poder descifrar lo que contenía en el almacenamiento interno del disco duro, si lograba entender cómo funcionaba podrían obtener información valiosa sobre el espacio y formas de vida del universo. Acomodó sus lentes que se habían resbalado sobre el puente de su nariz al mismo tiempo que echó su espalda hacia atrás recostándola en el espaldar de su silla de metal giratoria, sus ojos estaban que no podían más, necesita tomar un vaso con agua y relajarse unos minutos, él no era un hombre de darse por vencido, siempre encontraba una solución a sus tropiezos y por muy difícil que fuera el trabajo ese no sería la excepción. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de algunos de sus ayudantes por lo que elevó la vista notando a los seres de diferentes razas que laboraban junto a él alejarse de sus tareas, encumbró una ceja extrañado por su comportamiento.

\- El Príncipe Vegeta está aquí.- murmuró uno que pasó a su lado y entonces comprendió, se puso de pie girándose para observar al Saiya Real, si el joven estaba ahí es porque querría hablar con él, podía deducirlo pues su hija era la mujer de este y el alienígena no lo visitaría por cortesía. Sus ojos se posaron en la entrada en donde pudo notar no solo al futuro Rey sino que también a su niña, su sonrisa se amplió cuando ella soltó una bolsa que tenía en sus manos y corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó, no podía estar más feliz en ese momento al sentir los brazos tórridos de su amado padre rodearla, su cumpleaños no podía verse opacado por el vació de no tener al único ser de su familia que aún vivía.

\- Mi niña, perdóname por no haber estado contigo este día.- pronunció al sentir que la chica se separaba del abrazo y le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Lo recordaste?- preguntó emocionada, su progenitor jamás olvidaba su cumpleaños pero le sorprendió saber que fuera lo primero que le dijo, con tanto trabajo que tenía que pensó que lo más seguro es que no llevara noción del día y mes en que se encontraban.

\- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo mi amor? De hecho intenté salir pero llegó más trabajo ahora por la mañana y me fue imposible.- respondió realzando su bigote cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.- Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- añadió tomando la mano de la peliazul para meter la otra dentro de la bolsa de su bata colocando el pequeño objeto que sacó en la palma de la muchacha.

El Saiya Real que observó todo desde un par de metros de distancia pudo ver a su hembra totalmente eufórica y aunque jamás entendería esos estúpidos rituales terrícolas donde se demostraban cariño en público le agradó verla feliz, pero ahora tenía prisa, ella podría ver al viejo mañana o cuando le diera la gana si es que así lo quería, desde que regresaron del planeta 43 no había podido estar con ella y ya los días le estaban pasando factura, el médico le había prohibido poseerla durante un maldito mes, no creía poder tenerla cerca sin que no lo provocara y aunque estaba más que sabido que ella se negaría pues la conocía bien intentaría persuadirla, su hijo tenía sangre de guerrero Saiyajin estaría bien ahí dentro mientras no se sobrepasara con la humana.

\- ¡Papá es hermoso!- chilló con sus ojos turquesa cristalinos por la lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, tenía en su mano un pequeño dije con una cadena fina en color plata, el relicario tenía el emblema de la Corporación Cápsula tallado, era el mejor regalo que pudo recibir, esa insignia le traía tantos recuerdos de su vida en la Tierra.

\- Lo hice yo mismo pequeña.- respondió el científico mirando a su hija totalmente encantada con el obsequio.

\- Es hora de irnos.- pronunció el heredero y la chica se dio media vuelta para asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Gracias papá es el mejor regalo del universo!- chilló extasiada dándole un último abrazo al hombre.- Te visitaré mañana temprano.- agregó para después darse la vuelta, tomar su bolsa que había dejado tirada en el piso y salir junto al heredero. Bulma no había podido apartar sus ojos del medallón en su mano durante el trayecto hacia su habitación, su progenitor sí que le había levantado el ánimo con su presencia y también con la medalla.

\- Vegeta pide la cena por favor, tengo antojo de comer algo salado.- comentó caminando a través de la habitación para dejar sus presentes sobre el tocador, a pesar de haber estado ocupada todo el día no se sentía cansada, parecía que los té que el médico le recomendó y la inyección estaban sentándole muy bien. El Príncipe llegó hasta la sala donde se deshizo del scooter y la capa que dejó sobre el espaldar de este mientras veía a la humana comenzar a desvestirse al lado de la cama.

\- Ordené que trajeran todo para cuando llegara.- respondió alzando sus hombros por donde sacó su armadura siguiendo con la parte superior de su traje spandex azul, movió su cuello de lado a lado haciendo sus vertebras crujir.

\- Por Kami no hagas eso.- expuso la peliazul al escuchar ese sonido tan perturbante resonar en sus tímpanos, parecía que él se quebraría el cuello. Avanzó hacia el closet en ropa interior de dónde sacó una camisa de tirantes y un short corto, se deshizo ahí mismo del sostén para colocarse el atuendo, quería sentirse lo más cómoda posible.

\- ¿Estás cansada?- sintió al heredero ronronear con voz gutural en su oído aquellas palabras acompañadas de un par de besos en su cuello.

\- No, me he sentido de maravilla todo el día.- contestó girándose para encontrarse con el torso desnudo del hombre frente a ella, sus ojos se movieron desde esos músculos bronceados hasta la mirada obscura de él que la observaba sin perderse movimiento alguno de sus expresiones, las palabras que Milk le había dicho cuando ella abrió su obsequio vinieron a su mente, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones de solo imaginar pasar un día conociendo la naturaleza de Vegitasei al lado del padre de su hijo, era una excelente idea la que su amiga le había sugerido e intentaría que el Príncipe la llevara de paseo, no creyó que accediera fácilmente, Vegeta siempre solía estar ocupado durante el día, apenas y pasaba tiempo con ella pero le atribuyó sus ausencias a su título Real, por ser alguien de la monarquía lo más probable es que tuviera muchos compromisos con los que cumplir, así que tenía que hacer méritos para que no le diera una negativa cuando se lo propusiera. Su sonrisa se amplió al pensar la manera de cómo lograr convencerlo, mordió su labio inferior colocando sus manos sobre su tórax trabajado donde las subió palpado su piel para abrazarse a su cuello llevando su boca a la de él que bajó al encuentro de sus labios.

\- Pensé que tenías hambre.- murmuró el joven entre los besos que ella le demandaba con pasión, la peliazul abrió su boca acariciando con su suave lengua la rasposa del Saiyajin que siguió su ritmo exigente, las manos de él se resbalaron hacia la cadera de su hembra palpando sus suaves curvas continuando hasta llegar a ese amelocotonado trasero tomando con cada una de sus palmas sus glúteos dando ligeros apretones y masajes que hicieron suspirar de forma sonora a la muchacha.

\- Vegeta.- gimió alzándose sobre sus pies para ponerse de puntitas aferrándose más al cuello del guerrero profundizando el beso que estaba excitándola, su vientre cosquilleaba con aquellos sonidos de sus bocas que resonaban en la habitación disfrutando con deleite los toques del hombre en su cuerpo que subió sus manos metiéndolas bajo su blusa tras su espalda la cual acariciaba con delicadeza.- Te he extrañado.- pronunció para separarse del Príncipe y tomar el aliento perdido abriendo sus ojos que por inercia habría cerrado.

\- Ya estoy contigo mujer.- respondió mirando a la hermosa criatura entre sus brazos, elevó su mano llevándola hasta el cabello turquesa de su hembra apartándolo de su cuello dejándolo expuesto para sus labios que llevó a su piel lechosa sin hacerse esperar.

.

.

Los alimentos que el heredero había ordenado estaban llegando a su alcoba, Arian quien era la encargada de servir personalmente a la mujer del Príncipe se había ofrecido para llevar la cena cuando escuchó que el mismísimo hombre del que estaba enamorada había hecho el pedido, su sonrisa se agrandó cuando pensó en que si él estaba solo aprovecharía la oportunidad de ofrecerle sus encantos, esa tipa azulada se había quedado en el lugar del festejo cuando ella, su jefa y las demás chicas que estuvieron con la ramera en su cumpleaños se retiraron, había tenido que soportar a esa idiota durante toda la tarde, en ese tiempo pudo observarla mejor dándose cuenta de dos cosas, una era que la maldita tenía un carácter afable y que quizá por ello es que a todos le caía bien, aunque no trepidaba en que podía ser una treta de esa imbécil para ganarse a todos en ese palacio. Lo segundo es que por más que quisiera negarlo y aunque la verdad le doliera esa tonta era muy bonita, sus facciones eran muy femeninas, ella no se quedaba atrás pero necesitaba arreglarse bien para hacer resaltar su belleza, con esos harapos que llevaba puestos siempre el futuro Rey jamás voltearía a verla, quiso pensar por ello es que mientras estuvo en el harén él la tomó muchas noches, estando en aquel lugar tenía la oportunidad de vestirse con finas telas de las cuales les eran hechos sus atuendos. Debía ser inteligente, esa concubina debía ser destronada, no podía ser que fuera tan perfecta, ya encontraría la manera de destruirla y quitarla de su camino.

Se encaminó hacia la recámara con el carrito repleto con la comida del Saiyajin Real, se detuvo un momento unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la habitación de él vigilando que nadie estuviera viéndola, se giró hacia atrás y luego observó hacia los lados encontrándose con el lugar vació, llevó sus manos hasta su cintura donde tomó la pretina de su falda subiéndola más de la cuenta para que sus piernas blancas quedaran expuestas, aunque Vegeta la había rechazado varias veces era hombre al final de cuentas, era como todos en ese aspecto, no podía ser tan frió como para pasar desapercibida a una mujer bella como ella que se exponía ante él, quería tenerlo como en el pasado, el Príncipe volvería a caer ante sus atributos costara lo que costara, ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar en sus brazos, el destino no podía negarle nuevamente esa oportunidad. Era muy cierto que el tipo le gustaba, estaba enamorada de él por supuesto, pero que fuera el heredero a la corona de Vegitasei hacía más apetecible la posición que quería alcanzar, era como un bono extra y ser su mujer le traería muchos beneficios que siendo una miserable esclava jamás en su vida obtendría.

Relamió sus labios continuando su camino sin borrar su sonrisa conquistadora hasta llegar a la puerta, suspiró profundo dejando salir el aire lentamente por su boca, jamás le había sucedido aquello, en su planeta Areadne del que provenía y por el cual su madre le había puesto ese nombre en honor a su astro, nunca le llamaron la atención los machos de su raza, ninguno era lo que ella quería pero con el futuro Rey era todo tan distinto, con solo verlo su corazón saltaba con frenesí dentro de su pecho, definitivamente quería a ese alienígena, su sangre hervía de solo imaginar que un día de esos podría estar siendo poseída por él. Con el pulso acelerado volvió a suspirar por última vez para empujar la puerta, pero todo rastro de alegría se borró cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo peor que pudo haberse encontrado, negó sin creérselo, quiso regresar en sus pasos pero él ya había alzado la mirada y ahora la tenía puesta en ella.

\- ¡Esclava idiota, no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar!- pronunció con su fuerte voz, Bulma que giró su cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba él vio a Arian en la entrada con la cena.

\- Vegeta deja que pase ¡Tengo mucha hambre!- exclamó alejándose de los brazos del guerrero para ir al encuentro de la chica que solo agachó su mirada conteniendo sus lágrimas, esa imagen de él acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo de la zorra azulada mientras la besaba no se iba de su mente causándole más dolor del que pudo creer.

\- ¡Lárgate!- bramó el Príncipe, esa impertinente había interrumpido en el momento más inoportuno. Arian asintió sin alzar la cabeza, no era capaz de verlo, él se empeñaba en despreciarla y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer que lo tenía embrujado.

\- ¡No por favor!- articuló la ojiturquesa mirando con agrado la comida.- Prepara el baño antes de irte.- agregó tomando una fresa cubierta de chocolate para darle un mordisco, la esclava de cabello esmeralda simplemente asintió llevando sus pasos hacia la ducha donde se arrodillo para abrir el grifo del agua y llenar la tina, sus lágrimas cayeron al piso no pudiendo contenerlas más ¿Por qué su suerte no giraba a su favor? ¡Qué demonios debía hacer para ser tratada como esa golfa! ¡Qué con un demonio! No podía seguir así, cada vez que intentaba acercarse al Príncipe sucedía algo, era como si el cosmos estuviera en su contra. Preparó con rapidez la bañera con agua cálida a la cual le agregó un poco de jabón de burbujas que había en el sitio para luego salir, encontró al par degustando los alimentos en la sala.

\- ¿Hay algo más en que pueda servirle?- preguntó moderando su tono de voz manteniendo la vista en el piso ¡Cuánto odiaba tener que humillársele de esa forma a esa estúpida!

\- Puedes retirarte, gracias.- la escuchó que le respondió y sin esperarlo salió de la habitación, esa idiota pagaría con creces por su sufrimiento. La pareja comió en silencio, Vegeta observó la cantidad de alimentos que su concubina estaba ingiriendo en comparación de lo que siempre miró que comía atribuyéndoselo a su estado gestante.

\- Vegeta.- lo llamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, le expondría sus deseos, solo esperaba que él no se negara.

\- Dime.- respondió relajándose en el sofá donde estaba sentado junto a ella al sentirse satisfecho.

\- Me gustaría conocer el planeta, desde que llegué a Vegitasei no he tenido la oportunidad de explorarlo.- explicó de manera simple sus intenciones posando la mirada en el Saiyajin que la observaba colocando el plato vació sobre la mesa de centro.

\- Puedes ir, siempre y cuando vayas escoltada por Kakaroto.- respondió dejando su postura para agacharse y quitar sus botas.

\- ¡Pero me gustaría ir contigo!- indicó arrugando sus cejas con disgusto haciendo un puchero con sus labios.- Quiero que me lleves a conocer los lagos de este planeta ¿Los hay cierto?- pregunto dudosa deslizándose sobre el sillón para acercarse a él que se irguió escudriñándola.

\- ¿Quieres convertir al Príncipe Saiyajin en tu guía de turista mujer?- cuestionó tomándola de las manos cuando la miró venir a él para sentarla sobre su regazo viéndola sonreír con diversión emitiendo una risa cantarina.

\- Anda no digas que no, quiero poder ponerme un hermoso bikini para sumergirme en uno de esos lagos como solía hacerlo en la tierra.- exclamó abrazándose al hombre que poco entendió lo que parloteaba, algunos de los términos que ella usaba no le sonaban pero pudo entender que quería que él la llevara personalmente.

\- Lo haremos en cuanto tenga tiempo.- indicó poniéndose de pie alzándola en sus brazos con otra idea en mente.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó aferrándose a él mientras la llevaba hacia el baño, lo miró asentir y no pudo sentirse más contenta.

\- ¡Gracias Vegeta!- chilló con entusiasmo dándole besos en su mejilla. Llegaron hasta la tina donde ella bajó de sus brazos mirando el agua llena de espuma que Arian había preparado, quería relajarse un rato dentro del agua, el día había sido ajetreado y aunque no tenía sueño sus músculos le pedían descanso, salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio al Saiyajin desvestirse para luego entrar a la bañera, suspiró profundo, sabía lo que él quería y aunque también lo deseaba no podían hacer más que besarse. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que no perdió detalle de la piel que iba quedando expuesta cada vez que ella se quitaba una prenda hasta que quedó completamente desnuda frente a él.

\- Ven.- ofreció el heredero extendiéndole una mano la cual ella tomó sintiendo cómo el Príncipe la jaló para que se tumbara sobre él quedando la cabeza de ella recostada de lado sobre uno de sus hombros. Sus ojos turquesa se fijaron en el rostro del Saiyajin, era tan guapo, tan masculino que no podía apartar su mirada de esas facciones cinceladas viriles, su ceño estaba marcado pero sus orbes ennegrecidas delataban lujuria, podía leer en su expresión claramente ese brillo perverso que tanto la atrapaba, esos labios que le sonrieron en una mueca torcida y curvada terminaron por rendirla ante la tensión sexual que se había formado en el ambiente. Llevó una de sus manos tras la cintura de él en tanto que con la otra acarició el cuello del hombre que admiró la belleza femenina en sus pensamientos, Vegeta pudo apreciar como la femenina tragó su saliva después de relamer su labio inferior así que la atrajo hacia él para besarla, por fin la tenía a su merced y nada impediría que la hiciera suya esa noche.

Desató la pasión y el deseo que sentía por la terrícola uniendo su boca a la de la muchacha impidiéndole a toda estorbosa cavilación perturbar su sentir dejándose llevar por sus instintos, su cola que salió de abajo del agua se enroscó en la mano de la joven que correspondía sus arrebatadores besos corriendo su mano libre para palpar uno de esos protuberantes senos que se cubrían a medias con el líquido cristalino y espumoso, Vegeta masajeó el monte de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza medida colocando su dedo índice sobre el pezón moviendo de manera circular la yema sobre este sintiendo como ella arqueó su columna soltando su boca. La miró alzar su pecho cuando ella llevó su espalda hacia atrás junto a su cabeza gimiendo ante el delicioso tacto que el Príncipe le brindaba quedando el pezón rosa al alcance de sus labios tomándolo para succionarlo, cerró sus ojos bebiendo del exquisito atributo de su mujer que enredó sus dedos en el cabello encrespado del futuro Rey.

\- ¡Kami Vegeta!- gimió casi en un grito cuando él combinó las succiones con pequeños mordiscos llevando sus manos hacia la cintura de ella para levantarla colocándola ahorcadas sobre su regazo percibiendo como sus centros se rosaron de una manera exquisita dejando salir un gruñido que escapó de su garganta, atrajo de nuevo a la mujer a su pecho para seguir degustando de sus besos sintiendo como ella se mecía de manera sugerente sobre su miembro que despertó poniéndose duro ante tal contacto.

\- Por favor…- habló la ojiturquesa notando que sus palabras salieron con tono erótico meciéndose sobre el pene de su hombre sintiéndolo entre los pliegues de su feminidad.- Acaríciame.- pidió tomando las manos del heredero llevándolas hacia sus muslos donde el deslizó sus palmas suavemente hasta sus carnosos glúteos oprimiéndolos con deleite.

\- Sabes malditamente exquisita Bulma.- rugió enronquecido cerca del oído de la joven en tanto besaba su cuello y sus manos apretujaban la piel de aquel trasero acorazonado, la tomó firmemente sujetándola contra su cuerpo poniéndose de pie dejando que la peliazul enredara sus extremidades en su cintura, el Saiya salió del agua para llevarla a su lecho, deseaba hundirse en ese centro tibio y húmedo que abrigaba su miembro erecto entre los muslos de su mujer. Llegó hasta la cama donde depositó a la femenina entre sus brazos dejándola bajo su cuerpo cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso bajando sus besos hasta sus montes alternando entre cada pezón que comía con apetito escuchando los gemidos con su nombre que de la boca de ella salían sintiéndola retorcerse ante sus caricias. Bulma abrió sus ojos mirando al Príncipe concentrado en succionar sus senos viendo como bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a su vientre, ella logró erguirse quedando levemente sentada, el joven alzó su vista para observarla mientras avanzaba hasta ella para volver a besarla.

\- Mi Príncipe.- suspiró entre gemidos colocando sus manos en los hombros de él para empujarlo, Vegeta se separó un poco de ella para verla cediendo a las intenciones de la hembra que se trepó sobre su cadera cuando se acostó boca arriba sobre las almohadas.- No te muevas.- agregó llegando hasta su cuello donde depositó besos suaves en tanto sus manos se deslizaron sobre su marcado tórax bronceado.

\- ¿Quieres jugar mujer?- cuestionó observándola a lo que ella dirigió sus orbes a él asintiendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la chica observó al hombre sonreírle ladino dándole ánimos con ese gesto a que continuara y así lo hizo, volvió a besar sus músculos en el abdomen del hombre deslizándose paulatinamente hacia abajo rozando con sus montes el vientre del Saiyajin que no apartó sus ojos ónix de ella hasta que la vio tomar con una de sus manos su miembro, escudriñó los movimientos de la femenina notando que ella descendió hasta su entrepierna fijando su mirada en el falo erecto que tenía entre sus dedos, jamás había hecho aquello, pero al ver aquella porción de carne dura con las venas marcadas a su alcance no dudó en probarlo, relamió sus labios dejándolos húmedos y brillantes por su tibia saliva sin perderse detalles del pene que sujetó con firmeza para acercarlo a su boca entre abierta sacando ligeramente la lengua para darle la primer lamida, sintió cómo el Saiyajin se removió por lo que dirigió su vista a él detallando su expresión, había cerrado los ojos y echado su cabeza hacia atrás, volvió a repetir su acción esta vez chupando lentamente.

\- ¿Te gusta mi Príncipe?- escuchó la melodiosa voz de ella percibiendo como su pene se tensaba cada vez que la femenina engullía su estaca de carne hinchada.

\- Eres una bruja.- pudo pronunciar con voz gutural cuando ella comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro de su tibia boca húmeda rápidamente para luego parar de golpe dejándolo dentro en tanto movía su lengua por todo lo largo. La peliazul sonrió ante sus palabras, por sus gestos sabía que su hombre lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que ella, aunque nunca había hecho nada parecido cuando lo probó sintió un sabor raro a su parecer inundar sus papilas, pero a medida probaba más se daba cuenta que no le era desagradable, era una sensación exquisita sentir como él movía su cadera contra ella buscando introducirse más en sus fauces emitiendo sonidos roncos ante el placer que su mujer estaba proporcionándole.

El Príncipe enderezó su cabeza para verla, se nota concentrada en su trabajo notando que ella engullía solo la mitad de su duro falo, si la terrícola seguía succionando y lamiendo de aquella forma pronto eyacularía, pero no quería que eso se terminara aún, se irguió empujándola por los hombros haciendo que se recostara sobre su espalda, la ojiturquesa abrió sus piernas para que el heredero se acomodara entre estas pero él hizo lo nunca pensó, lo observó descender hasta su zona sur donde con sus dedos palpó por encima los pétalos rosas de la intimidad femenina.

\- ¡No hagas eso!- chilló la peliazul intentando cerrar sus piernas pero él se lo impidió, con una de sus manos empujó uno de sus muslos dejando expuesto aquel manjar frente a su mirada lasciva, cuando alzó su vista para mirar a su concubina la notó sonrojada haciendo un puchero avergonzado.

\- Te dejé probarme mujer, es mi turno.- pronunció para resbalar sus dedos entre los pliegues húmedos posando su mirada en sus movimientos encontrando el botón de placer de su mujer sobre el que hizo una ligera presión.

\- ¡Vegeta!- gimió la muchacha intentando unir sus piernas pero el Saiya la reprimió una vez más, la científica sentía tanta vergüenza como placer al ser invadida de esa forma por él y aunque cerró sus ojos antes las sensaciones al mismo tiempo en que arqueó su espalda pudo notar cuando él la tomó de las caderas para jalarla hacia abajo dejando el sexo de la femenina más expuesto retornando su labor, con sus dedos abrió aquellos pétalos rosas y llevó su lengua hacia el pequeño capullo que lamió con apetencia para después sorber esos pliegues rosas que tan apetecibles se notaban.- ¡Ahhh!- la escuchó casi gritar y retorcerse, la ojiturquesa movió su pelvis buscando mayor contacto recibiendo lo que quería, pudo sentir que era acariciada con ímpetu por lo que sin pensarlo llevó las manos hasta la cabellera azabache del heredero y empujó la cabeza de este hacia su centro incitándolo a que no parara. No podía pensar, ni siquiera coordinar sus espasmódicos movimientos cada vez que él incluso metía su lengua en su entrada, la mujer sabía a gloría, sus jugos eran dulces que combinados con esos excitantes sonidos que ella emitía podía jurar que era lo mejor que había probado, su mano libre la llevó a la estrecha cavidad de la chica donde introdujo uno de sus dedos moviéndolo con rapidez en su interior.- ¡Vegeta para!- chilló en voz alta, sentía que estaba en el cielo recibiendo aquellas succiones en su clítoris y aquel meter y sacar en su intimidad pero también sabía que su hijo estaba delicado.- El bebé…- pudo decir.

\- Estará bien.- respondió Vegeta llevándola al límite, miró como ella alzó su cadera y pudo percibir como su interior ardiente se contraía apretando su dedo que movió un par de veces más hasta que ella cayó flácida sobre el colchón, se deslizó sobre ella abriéndole las piernas y se irguió para tomar su miembro colocándolo en su entrada esparciendo los jugos por entre sus pliegues.

\- No podemos.- articuló ella abriendo los ojos aun sintiendo las exquisitas sensaciones de su orgasmo.

\- No voy a penetrarte.- respondió el Saiyajin untando su estaca de carne con el orgasmo de su hembra comenzando a mover su mano por sobre su miembro duro, gruñó percibiendo sus venas dilatas junto a un cosquilleo en su pene aumentando el ritmo dejando que la punta de su pene se rosara en el sexo húmedo de la chica que lo observaba con expresión deleitable, llevó su palma libre hasta uno de los montes de su mujer que se movía ligeramente debido al movimiento que el ejercía en la cama, la peliazul se dejó tocar sin perderse detalle alguno del propio placer que el Príncipe se otorgaba hasta que notó algo caliente en su vientre, bajó la mirada desde el rostro de él hacia abajo viendo como el falo del futuro Rey expulsaba su semilla cálida. La muchacha se enderezó un poco para abrazarlo por el cuello atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besarlo, no la había penetrado como se debía pero aquel acto había sido tan íntimo que la dejó extasiada, habían hecho el amor de otra manera, se sentía totalmente embriagada.

El reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba cerca de la una de la mañana, la científica se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados acurrucada sobre el pecho del Saiyajin que acariciaba uno de los hombros de ella, él recordaba a cada momento esa expresión de su hembra mientras lo probaba, la femenina era endemoniadamente ardiente que aún sin llegarse a hundir en ella sintió el mayor placer viniéndose sobre esa nívea piel de su aun plano vientre donde llevaba su hijo.

\- Vegeta.- lo llamó la ojiturquesa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, abrió sus ojos y la miró alzar la cabeza para observarlo entre las penumbras, a pesar de sentirse relajada no podía conciliar el sueño, además tenía que preguntarle algo que no pudo sacarse de la mente desde la tarde.- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi fiesta? ¿En verdad te parece algo tonto?- cuestionó recordando que él les dijo a sus soldados que no perdieran más el tiempo en esas estupideces. Lo escuchó soltar un bufido acomodándose de lado para dejar la cabeza de ella sobre uno de sus brazos.

\- Estaba ocupado.- respondió evitando contestar directamente aquellas interrogantes que sonaron más como un reproche.

\- ¿Tan ocupado cómo para ignorar que cumplo años?- volvió a interrogar pero esta vez agachó la mirada con tristeza, parecía que el arrogante Saiyajin jamás comprendería que esas celebraciones eran importantes para ella.

\- No lo ignoré Bulma.- afirmó arrugando el entrecejo un poco más apartando uno de los mechones de cabello de la mejilla de la joven que dirigió nuevamente su vista a él.- Se me presentaron algunos problemas que tuve que atender.- agregó intentado a su manera darle una explicación del por qué se había ido. Era muy cierto que su concubina no tenía porque reprochar sus actos pero al ver ese rostro porcelánico de ella desanimado no dudó en manifestar el por qué de su ausencia, se giró en ese momento para quedar boca arriba ubicando sus manos tras su cabeza dejando salir aire de sus pulmones posando su mirada en el techo. Bulma notó la tensión en él, su ceño estaba más marcado mostrando hastío ante sus últimas palabras.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó llevando las sábanas sobre sus montes para cubrirlos pues solamente estaba tapada de la cintura hacia abajo acomodándose sobre las almohadas, lo miró asentir para luego pasar una mano sobre su cabellera volviéndola a dejar tras su nuca.

\- Pasé la tarde en la ciudad del sur del planeta.- comenzó a hablar girando su cabeza observando a la chica atenta a sus palabras.- Allí habitan los Saiyajin de tercera clase, había un problema con el reparto de provisiones en el almacén así que tuve que resolverlo.- añadió recordando los hechos. Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida con su relato, no imaginó que un sujeto tan déspota y poco afable como él pusiera empeño en solucionarle los inconvenientes a los de su raza llamándole la atención un dato que el heredero acaba de mencionar.

\- Dime algo Vegeta.- comenzó a hablar mirando fijamente al Príncipe.- ¿Cómo es que clasifican a los de tu raza en clase alta y baja?- cuestionó, desde hace mucho tiempo que venía escuchando esos términos pero jamás se dio el tiempo para investigar a través de qué régimen se catalogaban a los guerreros.- ¿Me refiero a qué métodos utilizan o hay alguna manera de saberlo desde que nacen?- agregó.

\- Así es, cuando un vástago nace se mide su poder de pelea determinando con ello a qué clase pertenece, dependiendo de sus unidades de pelea son considerados para trabajar como ingenieros o son enviados a planetas con habitantes débiles para que allí se desarrollen, si lo logran, pueden volver a Vegitasei como guerreros.- manifestó viendo a la peliazul abrir su boca con asombro para luego llevar una mano a su vientre ¿A caso su hijo pasaría por lo mismo? ¡No! ¡Ella no permitiría que nada de eso le sucediera! Protegería a su bebé con su vida.

\- No le harán nada de eso a mi bebé en caso de que no fuera fuerte.- pronunció con convicción en un susurro más para sí misma acariciando su abdomen por sobre la sábana.

\- Es mi hijo mujer, lleva mi sangre real.- respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa girándose para quedar de lado frente a ella que seguía con una expresión triste así que tomó con una de sus manos su barbilla para alzarla haciendo que volviera a fijar sus ojos turquesa en los suyos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior de la hembra alentándola a hablar.

\- Pero lleva mi sangre, sabes que los terrícolas no tenemos sangre guerrera ¿Y si eso afecta a nuestro hijo será apartado de mi lado?- indagó sintiendo encogerse a su corazón, si algo así llegaba a ocurrir se volvería loca, no se veía sin su pequeño.

\- Ven.- la llamó acercándose más a ella.- Date la vuelta.- ordenó haciendo que la ojiturquesa se girara dándole la espalda, se colocó tras ella depositándole una mano en el plano vientre de su concubina que giró su cabeza para ver el rostro del Príncipe, el hombre se concentró pudiendo notar en pocos segundos aquella pequeña energía en el interior de la humana dándose cuenta de que el híbrido nacería con un gran poder de pelea, el feto tenía un poco más de un mes y ya podía hacerse distinguir siendo aún tan pequeño a lo que el futuro Rey sonrió con inmodestia. - Será poderoso, puedo sentir un gran ki dentro de ti.- confirmó a lo que ella pudo sonreír.

\- ¿Y si es una niña? No estamos seguros de que será varón.- expuso mordiendo su labio inferior acomodándose entre los brazos del Saiyajin que seguía abrazándola.

\- Sé que me darás un heredero varón fuerte Bulma.- aseguró con voz firme en el oído de ella haciéndola sentir segura ante tantas incertidumbres que a veces la invadían, la peliazul pudo quedarse más tranquila con las palabras del Príncipe durmiéndose a los minutos después.

.

.

Aquella mañana mientras revisaba algunos documentos en los archivos de las computadoras centrales uno de los soldados encargados del área de los burdeles y bares fuera del castillo se apareció frente en el sitio pidiendo hablar con él cediendo a su petición, el Saiyajin de clase baja le informó sobre los recientes acontecimientos siendo de mayor importancia la noticia de que todas las terrícolas habían sido eliminadas hace unos días atrás, el guerrero le comentó que el élite Kakaroto se había encargado personalmente de hacer desaparecer a esas mujeres y que ahora algunos de los soldados estaban molestos pues eran de su gusto esa clase de hembras que ahora ya no estarían más a sus disposiciones.

Después de charlar con el guerrero había dejado lo que hacía y ahora se dirigía hacia el Salón Principal donde generalmente su papá trabajaba, cuando entró pudo ver a su padre sentado a la gran mesa que era su área de trabajo unos escalones abajo hacia el lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba su trono. Avanzó con pasos pesados, esa orden no pudo darla más que su hermano, ese soldado élite que era la mano derecha del Príncipe mayor había ejecutado un mandato directo de Vegeta y eso podía casi asegurarlo, las cosas en su planeta no sucedían así como así y menos algo de esa magnitud, las mujeres traídas de otros astros que se asignaban a los prostíbulos eran como premio hacia los hombres que conformaban los ejércitos de purga y por esa razón es que ahora esos tipos estaban molestos ¿Es que su hermano no pensaba en las consecuencias? No podían darle juguetes a sus hombres para luego quitárselos sin reempláceselos por nuevos, él como encargado de la administración y asuntos diplomáticos de Vegitasei estaba más al tanto de cómo se manejaban las cosas pero parecía que el futuro Rey no sabía una mierda y ahora mismo se lo haría saber a su padre.

\- Rey Vegeta.- saludó con cordialidad reverenciándolo.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó irguiéndose para ver al monarca alzar la vista.

\- Que sea rápido, atengo mucho trabajo.- respondió dejando de lado los papeles que tenía en la mano para poner su atención en el menor.

\- ¿Estás enterado de lo que tu querido hijo ordenó hacer en los prostíbulos del planeta?- preguntó yendo directamente al grano detallando la expresión de extrañeza que su progenitor formó haciéndole saber inmediatamente que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa Tarble?- cuestionó alzando una de sus cejas oscuras espesas.

\- Vegeta demandó exterminar a las hembras terrícolas de Vegitasei.- manifestó arrugando el entrecejo disgustado con las decisiones del heredero.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo sucedió?- inquirió poniéndose de pie.

\- La semana pasada padre, uno de los soldados encargados de esa área me lo ha informado.- indicó totalmente serio.- El Príncipe Vegeta es un inconsciente, los guerreros están exigiendo a esas mujeres pero ya están todas calcinadas.- agregó.

\- ¿Por qué demonios daría esa orden? ¿Quién acató tal disparate?- habló enfurecido ¿Cómo es que su vástago no le consultaba nada? Ese mocoso estaba saliéndose de los límites de su paciencia.

\- Kakaroto lo hizo, te recomiendo hablar con mi hermano, él no te respeta ni como padre ni como Rey y no es justo para ti.- aseveró con toda la intención de hacer acrecentar el coraje que ahora su progenitor sentía hacia el Príncipe mayor, solo esperaba que algún día su padre no solo valorara las habilidades de lucha que su hermano poseía sino que también viera que no tenía madera para gobernar un planeta, él siendo 4 años menor que él era más juicioso y tenía mayores conocimientos de cómo se dirigía un reino que el heredero a la corona que solo se dedicaba a purgar planetas sintiéndose orgulloso de su enorme poder. Vio al Rey darle una última mirada para después salir de la sala del trono, ya podía saborear el disgusto entre ellos y lo bien que se sentía poner a su papá en contra del odioso de Vegeta a lo que sonrió con malicia para largarse de ahí y continuar con sus labores.

.

.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta en la recámara de su hijo pero al parecer no había nadie, insistió una vez pero nadie salió del interior para atenderlo así que decidió entrar, observó toda la habitación, se miraba muy ordenada a excepción de algunas sábanas que estaban en el piso junto a la cama y en esta su vástago desnudo que tenía entre sus brazos a esa mujer terrícola que estaba de espaldas al joven cubierta por una delgada tela. Su enojo incrementó al ver tal situación ¡El Príncipe debería estar o entrenando o resolviendo los problemas de Vegitasei, no enredado con esa concubina científica a esas horas de la mañana!

El heredero que estaba en la cama y había escuchado los toques fuera de su alcoba había ignorado a la persona que reconoció por su ki antes de verlo, cuando escuchó que entró levantó la cabeza mirando a su padre que lo observaba desde la entrada, suspiró con pesadez, ni siquiera podía quedarse un rato más acostado porque el viejo llegaba a joderlo. Se puso de pie viendo a la peliazul que se giró boca abajo cuando él la apartó de sus brazos por lo que tomó la sábana para cubrirla desde sus hombros hacia abajo, el anciano no era de los que respetaba la privacidad y ella podía quedar expuesta a su vista, caminó dirigiéndose al Rey tomando una toalla que estaba en el sofá para atarla a su cintura.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- cuestionó con voz tosca llegando hasta él evidenciando la molestia que le causaba la presencia del soberano en su recámara.

\- ¿¡Qué haces dormido cuando tienes obligaciones con las que cumplir hijo!?- bramó con total irritación alzando su tono.- Estuve esperándote en el comedor para el desayuno pero ya veo por qué nunca apareciste.- agregó dirigiendo la vista a la femenina que estaba dormida en el lecho de su heredero de manera despectiva.

\- Deja de decir estupideces y dime de una buena vez a qué rayos has venido.- respondió el muchacho cruzándose de brazos esperando una verdadera respuesta.

\- ¿¡Por qué le ordenaste a Kakaroto que matara a todas las terrícolas sin siquiera consultármelo!?- interrogó arrugando más el entrecejo al ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del mocoso que lo desafiaba con la mirada.

\- No tengo por qué informarte todo lo que hago padre.- manifestó agudizando su mirada, no sabía exactamente si su padre estaba enterado del por qué hizo desaparecer a esas mujeres pero era claro que si se enteraba sabría que las terrícolas podían embarazarse y por ende pondría su atención en su concubina y era algo que no le convenía ahora que ella estaba preñada.

\- ¡Si diste esa estúpida orden de eliminar las hembras de esa raza la mujer de Kakaroto y esa que está en tu cama también debieron desaparecer Príncipe Vegeta!- vociferó con voz alterada señalando a la ojiturquesa que respiró profundo al momento en que oyó al par de hombres discutir, se quedó estática escuchando atentamente al darse cuenta de que hablaban sobre las chicas de su planeta evitando evidenciar que había despertado.

\- No compares a esas golfas con mi concubina, esas zorras murieron porque no aportaban nada a los burdeles ¿Es tan complicado traer hembras de otras razas para los soldados?- cuestionó harto de los reclamos sin sentido del viejo.

\- Si sigues tomando decisiones absurdas como estas no llegaras a ser un buen Rey Vegeta, si das una orden no debes de hacer excepciones solo porque una mujer se revuelque contigo.- bramó con rabia, ese mocoso tenía que aprender a cumplir con su propia palabra y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo era mejor que se abstuviera antes de dar cualquier resolución.

\- ¡Cierra la boca padre! He dado una orden, se ha cumplido y se acabó ¡No necesito tu permiso para hacer mi voluntad en este maldito planeta y si mi mujer te molesta intenta hacerle algo y verás cómo te arranco la cabeza!- rugió desenroscando la cola de su cintura al mismo tiempo que descruzó sus brazos dando un par de pasos hacia el monarca que abrió sus ojos con estupefacción ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su vástago? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa terrícola a su hijo? Era la segunda vez que este lo amenazaba por culpa de esa jovencita, negó con la cabeza entendiendo que esa hembra tenía más influencia sobre su heredero de lo que creyó.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola mis lindas niñas! Lamento tanta tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con obligaciones personales pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano siempre tendrán una actualización de este fic :3

Quiero decirles que iba a ser mucho más largo, pero si metía todas las escenas que había planeado para este capítulo me iba a salir kilométrico y pues mejor decidí acortarlo.

 **Dedico** este capítulo a mi amiga Viara te quiero mucho :3 gracias por tu apoyo n.n

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y no se olviden de dejarme un REVIEW con su valiosa opinión, la amo, besos y nos leemos pronto n.n


	19. Confusiones

**CAPITULO XIX: Confusiones.**

Él conocía muy bien a su hijo, lo había visto desde el momento en que su Reina fallecida le dio a luz a ese crío que ahora lo amenazaba con matarlo si tocaba a esa terrícola con la que se revolcaba. Él lo crió desde el momento en que Odes, la madre de ambos Príncipes muriera por el envenenamiento causado por enemigos de otro planeta que querían tomar el control del universo creyéndose más fuertes que los Saiyajin pensando en que debilitarían su reino si su hembra sucumbía pero cuán equivocados estaban, el cariño entre ella y él fue una excepción entre las costumbres Saiyajin, ella era una mujer diferente a cualquier otra, era hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y de un linaje de alta cuna, cualidades que lo habían llevado a unirse a ella, pero no contó con que esa mujer despertaría en el sentimientos ajenos a los de su raza, la quería sí, sufrió con su pérdida naturalmente pero jamás nadie se enteró de cómo su deceso le había afectado, había llevado y cargado sólo con su pesar, dentro de las prácticas de su planeta no se tomaba a bien que entre una pareja se generaran emociones, era ridículo y eso solo servía para hacer débiles a los hombres y estúpidas a las mujeres pero parecía que a su vástago le estaba sucediendo con esa humana lo mismo que a él con su esposa, pero aunque así fuera no era necesariamente igual, esa científica y su hembra no eran asimiles.

\- No digas estupideces hijo, una prostituta no debería de generar discordia entre tú y yo.- indicó viendo a su retoño pararse a un par de pasos de él, el chiquillo de 19 años lo miraba fríamente con esos ojos penetrantes que casi podían quemarle la carne dándole muerte, era inevitable para él no temer a ese semblante tan impávido como sanguinario, estaba consciente del poder de su heredero y era por ello que su garganta se secó con tan solo escuchar esas palabras oscas salidas de su boca, ese mocoso había sobrepasado hace muchos años su poder de pelea, estaba orgulloso de él evidentemente pero habían momentos como este en el que temía por su vida. Lo vio curvar sus labios en una sonrisa cínica, torcida, que le dejó en claro sus intenciones, si él se atrevía a dañar a esa terrícola moriría ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer a Vegeta? ¿Por qué estaba tan encaprichado con ella? Era cierto que la femenina era muy agraciada pero no era como para amenazar de muerte a tu progenitor, esa muchachita seguía siendo insignificante. Arrugó el entrecejo con rabia y se dio la vuelta, no tenía más qué hacer ahí, era el Rey de ese planeta y esa niñita con la que tanto apego tenía su hijo no duraría mucho a su lado.

Vegeta observó al monarca caminar hacia la salida cerrando de un portazo, solo había llegado a fastidiar, estaba harto de aguantar sus impertinencias, él como Príncipe también podía ordenar a su gusto sin la necesidad de tener la aprobación de ese viejo inútil. Bufó con pesadez poniéndose serio, había decidido descansar parte de la mañana pero su padre había arruinado sus planes, le puso de mal humor y era mejor tomar una ducha e ir a entrenar, más tarde se reuniría con el anciano pues ayer quedaron en que elegirían los primero planetas a purgar en su próxima misión. Se giró y sus ojos cayeron sobre la peliazul que lo escudriñaba desde la cama con una expresión vulnerable que pudo deducir como asustadiza, había podido notar su energía alterada mientras hablaba con el monarca deduciendo que ella escuchó todo, caminó hacia la jovencita y se echó a su lado en la cama.

\- Tu padre me quiere muerta.- articuló la ojiturquesa con un nudo en la garganta evidenciando su miedo en el temblor de su voz y las lágrimas que querían escurrirse por sus párpados.

\- El Rey no te hará daño, no debes preocuparte.- respondió exhalando pesadamente atrayendo hacia su pecho a la femenina para abrazarla.

\- Lo escuché Vegeta, quiere que Milk y yo también desaparezcamos.- chilló empujándose para verlo a los ojos, quizá si se estaba preocupando más de lo que debía, la expresión indeleble en la mirada del Saiyajin frente a ella le decía que estaría segura, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse vulnerable al recordar las palabras del soberano, ese sujeto tenía tanto o más poder judicial que el propio Príncipe, podía acabar con su vida en un pestañear si es que se decidía. Se abrazó con fuerza al heredero que la confortó en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él donde dejó salir sus lágrimas en un sollozo suave.

\- No llores Bulma, le hace mal a nuestro hijo.- comentó el futuro Rey en forma de consuelo para que dejara de sollozar como niñita, la sostuvo así en la misma posición unos minutos hasta que la sintió relajarse y su llanto cesó, la alejó un poco de su cuerpo para ver su rostro.- Debes confiar en que los protegeré.- agregó limpiando las gotas cristalinas que se resbalaban por el rostro de la humana.

\- Trataré de estar bien.- musitó la peliazul esbozando una sonrisa, algo en su interior le decía que él cumpliría con lo que decía.

Tiempo después ella ya estaba vestida con un camisón de seda amarillo y su bata sobre este mientras esperaba el desayuno sentada en uno de los sofás, su vista estaba en la lectura del libro que sostenía en sus manos pero su mente divagaba muy lejos, no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras del padre de su Príncipe, estaba sabida de que ella no era del agrado del soberano y peor aún si el tipo ese se enterara que esperaba un hijo estaría perdida, lo más probable es que ordenaría su ejecución en el mismo instante, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su vientre, _ese hombre no te hará daño mi amor_ , pensó hablándole a su niño que crecía en su interior, Vegeta la protegería, percibía muy fuerte ese sentimiento de resguardo al lado de su pareja, él no dejaría que ni el emperador la lastimara y mucho menos a su bebé. Respiró inhalando y exhalando lentamente, tenía que tranquilizarse, de ahora en adelante tenía que ser cuidadosa, ese sujeto no era de fiar. Al escuchar a Vegeta salir de la ducha en donde se encontraba pudo dejar de lado sus cavilaciones que la inmolaban, lo miró caminar hacia la cama donde ella ya le había dejado el traje limpio junto a la armadura para que se vistiera, volvió sus orbes turquesa hacia el libro decidiendo cerrarlo, era por demás, lo mejor era ir donde su padre para pasar allí toda la mañana, no quería estar sola y tampoco pasársela en su laboratorio personal aislada sin nadie con quien hablar, se sentía un poco agotada tanto mental como físicamente, quizá la compañía de su progenitor la alegraba y devolvía el ánimo perdido, colocó el objeto que sostenía en la mesilla de centro para ponerse de pie e ir hacia el joven pero la chica detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el toque en la puerta, viró sus ojos para verificar que él estuviera vestido antes de dar paso al desayuno que siempre llegaba a las 8 am.

\- ¡Adelante!- pronunció la muchacha al notar que su pareja ya estaba terminando de colocarse la capa. Arian entró con los alimentos en el carrito donde siempre solía llevar las bandejas llegando hasta la sala, una vez se detuvo alzó la mirada para observar a la tipa a la que tanto odio le tenía y al fondo al Príncipe que acomodaba su armadura así que hizo una reverencia. Bulma decidió ir hacia el heredero, le informaría que estaría con su padre como lo había planeado y que luego volvería a su alcoba para descansar, no tenía ánimos de nada más, caminó hacia él después de darle una sonrisa a la esclava que la observaba.

\- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy?- preguntó llegando hasta el Saiyajin que posó su vista en ella al pararse frente a él, la peliazul llevó sus manos hasta lo broches de la capa del hombre acariciándolos con los dedos de sus manos haciendo círculos imaginarios sobre estos.

\- Volveré para la noche.- contestó observando de cerca la piel lechosa del rostro de su hembra y esos labios carnosos que movía al hablar dejando inevitablemente su vista sobre estos.

\- Pienso visitar a mi padre no me he sen…- la humana no completó la frase, su vista se volvió borrosa y después ennegrecida para luego no saber más de ella. Vegeta vio cómo la mujer perdió el sentido frente a él reaccionando al instante para sostenerla, la cogió en sus brazos alzándola escudriñando su semblante pálido, fue consciente de la debilidad en la energía en ella así como la inestabilidad en la de su hijo que ya se hacía notar dentro del vientre de la terrícola _¡Demonios!_ Bramó en su pensamiento.

\- ¿Bulma? ¡Bulma que te sucede!- elevó la voz el heredero llamándola exasperado agitándola ligeramente más ella no respondió, seguía flácida en sus brazos. Arian que seguía en la sala esperando ordenes observó todo, miró como esa zorra se le acercó a su hombre mientras pronunciaba palabras que no pudo escuchar con claridad y de pronto notó cómo se desvaneció, había querido que cayera de golpe al piso pero el Príncipe la tomó la sujetó y ahora la colocaba en la cama en tanto la llamaba a gritos.- ¡Maldición qué te pasa mujer! ¡Reacciona!- exclamó él exaltado tocándole el rostro a la joven empalidecida, primero había sido lo de su sangrado y ahora se desmayaba ¡Qué demonios tenía ella! ¿Es que acaso estaba enferma?

La esclava de la cocina sonrió ante lo que ahí pasaba, con suerte esa golfa azul moría dejándole totalmente libre el camino con el Saiyajin Real, era lo mejor que podía sucederle y así ella no tendría que hacer más nada para alejar a ese estorbo que la separaba de su amado.- ¡Tú!- pronunció el heredero virando sus ojos hacia esa estúpida criada que solo estaba estática mirándolo.- ¡Ve por el médico!- bramó con voz potente volviendo su atención a su hembra.

\- ¿Al médico?- preguntó Arian haciéndose la desentendida con una sonrisa de alegría que pudo esconder muy bien demostrando solamente falsa preocupación, el futuro Rey volvió su mirada a ella nuevamente enmarcando más su entrecejo fruncido ¿Es que esa zorra era estúpida?

\- ¡Muévete inútil! ¡Quiero al médico aquí en menos de cinco minutos esclava estúpida!- rugió irritado haciendo que la criada lo reverenciara para salir del lugar, una vez fuera en contra de su voluntad tuvo que darse prisa, no podía desobedecer sus órdenes por mucho que quisiera, cómo deseaba que esa infeliz concubina muriera de una vez por todas, todos sus problemas se acabarían si ella desapareciera y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, sabía que el Príncipe Vegeta apreciaba a esa prostituta azulada por tanto le dolería su partida, pero ella estaría ahí para consolarlo de la mejor manera.

El doctor no tardó mucho en aparecerse en la habitación real, esa chica de cabello esmeralda había llegado informándole que el heredero solicitaba su presencia en su alcoba, no dudó en preguntarle el motivo pero esa señorita dijo no saber, que ella solo acataba la orden de ir a avisarle. El médico entrevió el por qué de la solicitud, el heredero jamás solicitaba sus servicios ni aunque estuviera herido debido a los entrenamientos o llegara al planeta en mal estado después de una dura misión, este siempre se iba directamente hacia el área de regeneración donde se hallaban los tanques curativos así que no era de pensarlo demasiado, la mujer preñada del Saiyajin seguramente se había puesto mal, sin esperar más tomó su maletín donde metió algunos medicamentos que creyó necesitar para aplicarle a la chica, él no había estudiado los embarazos terrícolas, era la primera vez que le tocaba lidiar con los síntomas que presentaban estas jóvenes, tanto como la hembra del élite Kakaroto como la concubina del Príncipe. En cuanto llegó seguido de esa jovencita que fue a darle el recado vio que no se había equivocado, la humana se encontraba en la cama en un estado vahído, demacrado y para nada favorecedor así que se apresuró hasta llegar a ella para revisarla. Había visto de la misma manera a la mujer terrícola del élite así que imaginó lo que sucedía.

\- Majestad.- saludó agachando la cabeza para poner su maleta en la cama y sacar un estetoscopio para revisar los signos vitales de la hembra.- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- cuestionó tratando de averiguar qué había pasado antes de que ella cayera en ese estado.

\- No lo sé, perdió el conocimiento de la nada.- respondió Vegeta, estaba de pie mirando cómo el alienígena de aspecto de lagarto abrió la bata de su mujer para dejar al descubierto parte de su pecho en donde posó la cara del laringoscopio, el médico escuchó los latidos del corazón de la chica comprobando que el ritmo era un poco lento.

\- ¿Se ha estado alimentando bien?- preguntó ahora el doctor quitando el laringoscopio de sus oídos tomando la muñeca de la femenina para verificar el pulso.

\- Si.- respondió el Príncipe cruzado de brazos, tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y su boca en una línea recta, en verdad que quería saber qué demonios le sucedía, el médico le había dicho que durante el embarazo ella se decaería y que se sentiría débil por el requerimiento vitamínico y energético que su vástago necesitaba para desarrollarse debido a la sangre Saiyajin que llevaba, era solamente culpa suya de que Bulma estuviera pasando por aquello, por supuesto que debía reconocerlo, sino hubiera sido inconsciente y descuidado no la hubiese preñado. Apretó su mandíbula furioso consigo mismo, la humana era débil así que por lógica al llevar un mocoso híbrido en su interior la demacraría.

El médico continuó revisando a la peliazul hasta concluir con la toma de los signos vitales, ella por suerte estaba bien, se había desmayado por la falta de energía calorífica en su organismo, el feto consumía todas las vitaminas que ingería la chica siendo incluso insuficientes, debía de duplicar las dosis del medicamento y esperaría a que funcionara, todo esto era nuevo así que tenía que tener cuidado en llevar el caso de la mejor manera posible. Sacó del maletín el frasco de líquido que le aplicaría y de un envoltorio la jeringa para llenarla hasta los 10 ml que le administraría a la femenina, el doctor aplicó la inyección y en cuanto sacó la aguja de la piel lechosa en el brazo de la terrícola este fijó sus ojos en la esclava que yacía a un par de metros observando todo, Vegeta que tenía su mirada en su mujer observó al alienígena y entonces se dio cuenta de que esa entrometida seguía allí, se había concentrado tanto en el problema de la humana que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de esa escoria en la habitación.

\- ¿Todavía estas aquí entrometida? ¡Lárgate!- bramó viendo con rabia a la criada que agachó su cabeza reverenciándolo para salir cerrando la puerta tras sí.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Vegeta!- musitó Arian con todo el coraje que podía sentir _¿Cómo puedes preocuparte de esa forma por esa cualquiera? ¡Qué clase de embrujo te ha hecho esa tipa!_ Pensó con abatimiento y total odio hacia la científica, si sus amaños para hacer caer al heredero no funcionaban era hora de pedirle ayuda a quien se la brindaría sin dudarlo, el Príncipe menor estaba de su lado cosa que no desaprovecharía. Caminó cambiando su rumbo hacia la cocina para ir en busca de Tarble, ese tipo odiaba a su hermano así que lo usaría sin dudar de pase para llegar al futuro Rey.

Bajó las gradas a paso apresurado hasta la primera planta del castillo, les preguntaría a los sirvientes o a los soldados, quizá ellos le podrían informar dónde encontrar al muchacho. Suspiró tratando de hacer desaparecer esas imágenes de su cabeza ¿Por qué su majestad le tomaba tanta importancia a los achaques de esa mujerzuela? Y entonces detuvo su andar a media escalera abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, su mandíbula se abrió un poco dejando a la vista su expresión de asombro al unir cabos.- ¡No! ¡Eso no!- chilló ¡Sería su ruina si esa…! ¿¡Esa mujer estaba embarazada!? Negó con la cabeza no creyéndose sus propios pensamientos pero no había otra explicación, hace días atrás había escuchado en la cocina que esa tipa sufrió un desmayo durante el viaje que hizo con el heredero hacia ese planeta con el que renovarían convenios, ahora la zorra volvía a perder el conocimiento y ni siquiera había volteado a ver la comida ¡Oh no! Y esos antojos por cosas dulces, esa vez había llegado a la cocina por postres ¡La muy maldita estaba preñada! Quiso jalarse el cabello por pura impotencia, tragó saliva cerrando su boca y terminó de bajar los escalones negando para sí misma los hechos, era imposible que esa golfa estuviera en cinta, todo el planeta estaba enterado que los Saiyajin no tenían compatibilidades genéticas con ningún otro ser que no fueran los de su misma raza, definitivamente tenía que averiguar más sobre el asunto, por suerte le servía los alimentos y podría estar cerca para ver las reacciones de esta hacia la comida ¡El universo no podía ser tan injusto con su persona! Trató de calmar su rabia manteniendo la esperanza que nada de lo que especulaba fuera cierto o el terreno con Vegeta lo tendría ganado con toda la garantía esa mugrosa.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Has visto al Príncipe Tarble?- preguntó acercándose hasta una de las sirvientas que limpiaba los ventanales en la primera planta.

\- Ahora no lo he visto señorita, seguramente está en el Salón del Trono con el Rey.- respondió con gentileza la mujer de edad avanzada, Arian asintió con una sonrisa retirándose, con ese tonto Príncipe encerrado en ese lugar jamás podría hablar con él, los soldados que custodiaban las entradas en cada lugar no le permitirían el acceso, pero esperaría afuera, tenía que hablar con ese niñito a como diera lugar. Recorrió los pasillos con un solo pensamiento en mente, le haría saber lo difícil que estaba el heredero pues aunque había logrado besarse con él el muy majadero siempre terminaba despreciándola, por ahora no le comentaría nada de sus sospechas del embarazo de esa estúpida concubina a Tarble, esperaría a averiguar más, incluso podía usar esa información a su favor así que debía de pensar bien en cómo utilizar lo que sabía para beneficiarse. Llegó pronto hacia el Salón del Trono, había tenido que preguntarle a un sirviente dónde se hallaba ese sitio pues el castillo era extenso y tenía muchos pasadizos que no conocía, pero ya estaba ahí, como lo intuyó, habían un par de soldados afuera, tendría paciencia y esperaría a que el chico saliera.

.

.

Tuvo que llamar a Kakaroto para ordenarle que hiciera algunas cosas de su trabajo, no podía irse y dejar a la terrícola sola pues aún seguía inconsciente, el doctor le dijo que ella despertaría cuando el medicamento hiciera efecto entre una a dos horas, tendría que posponer el entrenamiento, se había quitado la capa y la armadura, se aburría en su alcoba sin hacer nada pero no le quedaba más qué hacer, pensó en encargarle a su mujer a la hembra de su mano derecha pero cuando se lo hizo saber este le informó que ella se encontraba indispuesta, no quedaba dudas que era debido a la preñez esos síntomas, Bulma tenía que cuidarse si quería llegar bien al término del embarazo. Se encontraba en el balcón observando a los ciudadanos a los lejos que se movían en el ajetreo del día, él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, dueño de todas aquellas tierras, amo de cada habitante de ese astro, soberano de tantas distintas especies que trabajaban para él, era el futuro Rey de Vegitasei y pronto le daría un heredero a su raza. Entrecerró sus ojos observando hacia el cielo que se notaba nuboso para bajar la vista nuevamente al poblado detallando todo el paisaje de un lado a otro recorriendo con la mirada lentamente el horizonte, estaba seguro que los suyos rechazarían la sangre híbrida de su vástago, pero si el niño era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser digno de la corona tendría que ser este el sucesor al trono lo quisiera así o no su padre, lo aceptaran sí o no los del consejo, aunque para poder coronarse le faltaban dos años, estaba seguro que todos querrían que se uniera una hembra saiyana, por ley tendría que hacerlo si quería ascender al trono, se trataba de uno de los requisitos importantes para poder ser el soberano, eso y dar un primogénito puro, sino quedaba de otra tendría que ceder, pero supo que con Bulma todo se le haría más difícil, la humana no lo aceptaría ligado con otra, tendría que buscar la manera de resolverlo pero ahora era muy pronto para pensar en aquello.

\- ¿Vegeta?- escuchó la voz débil de ella tras de sí sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se giró y la miró, ahí estaba la ojiturquesa en un diminuto camisón caminando torpemente hacia él en tanto se tallaba un ojo.

\- ¿Estás loca? Debes quedarte en la cama.- aseveró irguiéndose de su pose relajada yendo hacia ella para alzarla en sus brazos, la muchacha estaba tan pálida y su ki se podía percibir tan débil que él no dudaba que en cualquier momento podría ella perder nuevamente el conocimiento.

\- ¿Qué me sucedió?- cuestionó la femenina aferrándose al cuello de él mientras la llevaba hacia adentro para volverla a recostar en la cama.

\- Te desmayaste mujer.- respondió sentándose al lado de ella para verla, sus mejillas estaban amarillentas y el color rosa que siempre teñía su boca naturalmente había desaparecido, alzó su mano para rozar su labio inferior con el pulgar de una manera lenta y suave pudiéndolos notar fríos.

\- ¿Mi bebé está bien?- inquirió ella con pesadez, si algo le sucedía a su hijo no se lo perdonaría, el médico fue claro, le recomendó reposo absoluto y el día de ayer pasó en la fiesta de su cumpleaños que aunque no hizo trabajo físico le agotó hasta el punto de provocarle ahora un desvanecimiento.

\- Si ¿Has estado alimentándote mal?- cuestionó el Saiyajin tocando ahora el mentón de la hembra que observó sus ojos negando a su pregunta.

\- De hecho creo que he estado comiendo mucho.- respondió con una sonrisa la chica cambiando su rostro preocupado por uno más alegre al saber que su niño estaba intacto en su interior.

\- Ordené alimentos recién preparados ya que el desayuno se enfrió, debes de comer y prometerme que no saldrás.- dijo él poniéndose de pie, tenía que retomar sus actividades ahora que ella estaba mejor, había perdido toda la mañana por hacerse cargo personalmente de la terrícola.

\- Pero…

\- Obedece mujer, no quiero enterarme que has hecho lo contrario.- interrumpió en un tono severo tomando la armadura que estaba al otro lado de la cama para colocársela seguido se puso la capa.- Sé lo terca que eres así que no te sorprendas de ver un par de soldados en la puerta, pronto traerán tu comida.- agregó dándole una última mirada para luego salir. Bulma simplemente suspiró haciendo un puchero infantil ante sus palabras, quería pasar la tarde con su padre, pero quizá ese osco Saiyajin tenía razón, debía seguir las recomendaciones que el doctor le había dicho la vez que la revisó por su sangrado, ahora solo esperaría la comida para alimentarse y volver a dormir, sentía sus párpados cansados.

.

.

Arian estaba comenzando a cansarse de esperar ahí parada como tonta al Príncipe, había pasado alrededor de dos horas y él aún no salía, tenía que ser paciente si es que quería hablar con ese tonto, necesitaba decirle lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus pies ya estaban algo adormitados de estar en la misma posición, se había sentado en el pasillo anterior del que llevaba hacia la Sala del Trono, algunos soldados que recorrían el lugar la habían mirado con desprecio y esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de esa maldita azulada que le causaba tantos problemas, esa zorra tan solo por ser la mujer del heredero no tenía que pasar por lo que ella, con ese ropaje casi harapiento que traía era normal que no se viera agraciada, parecía una mendiga allí intentando llegarle al corazón a su hombre mientras esa golfa de cabello turquesa disfrutaba de las atenciones y privilegios de dormir con el futuro Rey, era una mal nacida que debía borrar y para eso tendría que ocupar de la ayuda de Tarble.

Media hora después escuchó las puerta abrirse, se puso de pie escondiendo tras la pared donde se había ocultado para que los escoltas en la entrada al Trono no la vieran y corrieran, sus ojos demostraron regocijo al igual que la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, ahí estaba el Príncipe menor saliendo del Salón, cuando este avanzó ella salió de su escondite y al instante Tarble posó sus ojos en ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó viendo que ella lo reverenció.

\- Príncipe, necesito hablar con usted es urgente.- indicó alzando la vista para mirarlo poniéndose recta.

\- Ahora estoy ocupado.- fue la respuesta del Saiyajin que comenzó a andar nuevamente, tenía muchas cosas que resolver, problemas diplomáticos que surgían y no tenía tiempo de sobra para escuchar las tonterías de esa estúpida.

\- No le quitaré mucho tiempo, solo venía a decirle que necesito su ayuda, he intentado acercarme a Vegeta pero él no corresponde mis intenciones ¡Esa mujer que tiene en su alcoba lo tiene embrujado!- expresó con rabia siguiendo al hombre que iba a un par de pasos delante de ella.

\- Eso es algo que no ignoro esclava, pero has de ser lo bastante inútil para no provocar nada en mi hermano o tan mala en la cama que se la pasó mal contigo por eso no te ha vuelto a fornicar.- comentó con una sonrisa de burla sin siquiera mirar a esa tipa idiota que no podía hacer nada bien, si él quería que las cosas salieran como deseaba tendría que intervenir, aunque ella si tenía razón en una cosa, esa terrícola había vuelto estúpido a Vegeta, ni siquiera este visitaba a sus mujeres en el harén desde hace mucho y por supuesto que se lo había dicho a su padre, pero volvería a hablar con el monarca para buscar una solución definitiva, esa científica tenía que volver al laboratorio donde pertenecía y el heredero tendría que dejar ese capricho por esa hembra que por muy hermosa que fuera porque eso no podía negarlo seguía siendo como todas, tenía lo mismo que cualquier femenina entre las piernas.

\- Por favor, ayúdeme a acercarme a él.- pidió esperando una respuesta positiva, era la única manera que podría separar a esa zorra azul de su hombre.

\- Lo haré, ahora no me busques más, yo lo haré en cuanto haya encontrado una solución para que vuelvas a la cama de mi hermano.- indicó el menor deteniendo su caminar para ver a la muchacha que no cupo de felicidad en sí misma al oír esas palabras tan alentadoras, asintió con los ánimos repuestos y el alma vuelta a su cuerpo con dirección a la cocina, pronto su sueño se haría realidad.

Tarble miró a la tipa alejarse, por supuesto que buscaría la manera de apartar a la terrícola de su hermano y para ello hablaría con su padre, sus pasos regresaron por donde había andado, volvería al Salón del Trono antes de ir a comer, su padre tenía que enterarse de sus planes.

\- ¿Hijo? ¿Olvidaste algo?- preguntó el monarca que seguía revisando documentación al ver entrar nuevamente al menor.

\- No es eso papá, quiero comentarte algo que me ha estado dando vuelta en la cabeza.- confesó el Príncipe Tarble tomando asiento en una de las sillas al lado de su padre, la misma que había estado ocupando toda la mañana mientras trabajaban.

\- ¿Y qué cosa te tiene preocupado?- inquirió el soberano posando sus ojos en las facciones de su vástago que transmitían intranquilidad.

\- Eres consciente del problema que representa esa terrícola científica con la que mi hermano se ha encaprichado ¿No padre?- articuló dejando salir una fuerte exhalación acomodándose en la silla.

\- Si losé, pero sabes que a Vegeta no le gusta que nos entrometamos en sus decisiones.- contestó pasando una mano por su cabello intentado relajarse, ese tema lo estrazaba con demasía, muchas veces había pretendido hacer entrar en razón a su heredero pero este estaba tan empecinado con esa mujercita que era incapaz de ver el error en el que estaba ¡Con un demonio él era un Príncipe y en un par de años Rey! Debía mantener a su lado una mujer digna de su posición y título, una hembra Saiyajin que le hiciera honor con la que tendría que engendrar un heredero, ahora su vástago tenía que centrarse en su entrenamientos e instruirse ya que ser gobernante de un planeta no solo se limitaba a ser el más fuerte, por supuesto que el poder era lo más importante, era lo que hacía a su raza, el orgullo Saiyajin dependía de sus niveles de energía, pero también su retoño mayor debía aprender a liderar desde adentro, tenía que instruirse en diplomacia aunque este parecía no interesarle más que las purgas y al regresar pasarse encerrado con esa terrícola en la cama, es por ello que al ver a esa zorrita en el lecho de su hijo se había molestado tanto, esa femenina lo hacía perder el tiempo que él debería empeñar en ir y sentarse tras el escritorio para ayudarle a resolver los problemas del reino.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero ya que no podemos alejar a esa mujer de forma directa de mi hermano podemos hacerlo indirectamente.- expuso Tarble con una sonrisa maligna y calculadora que le devolvió las esperanzas al monarca.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? ¿En qué has pensado hijo?- preguntó el Rey con tono optimista, quería terminar con ese problema que representaba esa niñita en la vida de su heredero.

\- Es sencillo Rey, enviamos a esa científica al laboratorio y a la recamara de mi hermano a una concubina hermosa, verás que no podrá negarse, de una u otra forma tenemos que hacer que tome a otras, sabes que no ha visitado su harén desde que se acuesta con esa terrícola.- expresó enderezándose para sostener su cuerpo sobre sus codos que puso sobre la mesa mirando con total seriedad al monarca.

\- Pero si enviamos a esa hembra al laboratorio Vegeta se opondrá.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí, ya tengo pensado qué excusa usar para hacerla ir y también sé a la mujer que le enviaré a mi hermano.- aseguró con total confianza en sí mismo, su plan no podría fallar, vio al soberano sonreírle aceptando sus palabras.

.

.

Desde aquellos sucesos habían transcurrido dos semanas, los días en Vegitasei corrieron rápido aunque aburridos para la ojiturquesa que tuvo que pasarse en la cama tomando el reposo que el médico había indicado para que su embarazo se desarrollara de la mejor manera, los soldados que la vigilaban en la puerta la habían tenido que detener un par de veces en la que intento salir, pasar encerrada le fastidiaba, el balcón desde donde podía tomar aire fresco era el mejor lugar que pudo encontrar para matar las horas sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras veía a todas las personas abajo trabajar desde antes que se pusiera el sol hasta el atardecer. Las noches eran la mejor parte, cuando Vegeta llegaba podía charlar con él y tomar la cena entre una amena plática y sonrisas, había notado realmente para ese punto el cambio que el Saiyajin había tenido con ella ¿Es que acaso el saber que sería padre lo había ablandado un poco? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba segura que él por lo menos ahora la trataba como a una persona no como a alguien inservible o una simple esclava como en un inicio de su relación, el heredero podía notarse más accesible y ahora hasta podían tener una conversación decente, hablaban desde trivialidades hasta la manera en que su raza era gobernada, le asombraba saber que todo era tan igual y a la vez tan distinto a su planeta Tierra, también en su astro alguno países eran regidos por Reyes pero no toda una estrella en donde la jerarquía se dividía por poderes, claro que no era nuevo saber que lo que definía a un Saiyajin eran sus niveles de energía pero aún así era realmente atrayente inmiscuirse en sus costumbres, por suerte el Príncipe respondía todas sus preguntas mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho en las madrugadas en donde despertaba y no podía dormir, no habían vuelto a tener intimidad, lo primordial era que ella se mantuviera tranquila sin hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo aunque en el fondo le preocupaba esa situación. Vegeta se caracterizaba por ser un hombre apasionado y aunque sabía que él no la tocaba por su preñez riesgosa no podía dejar de imaginar que quizá el muchacho buscaba otras mujeres, cosa que no la dejaba estar del todo serena, constantemente se martirizaba con las misma cavilaciones aunque este no le daba señales de estar con alguna tipa, llegaba a la misma hora de siempre para comer entrada la noche con ella e incluso iba a verla en cuanto podía durante las mañanas, lo más conveniente era sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, ella era su mujer, llevaba su hijo dentro y eran razones suficientes como para estar por sobre cualquier femenina en ese planeta, además, era hermosa e inteligente y si el futuro Rey estaba a su lado era por algo, la había elegido entre todas las hembras para compartir su lecho.

Esa mañana antes de que Vegeta se fuera a cumplir con sus obligaciones decidió que era tiempo de salir a caminar, le informó que se arreglaría e iría a visitar a su padre por la tarde, hace dos semanas que no lo miraba y ya estaba harta de estar encerrada, le había costado un poco convencerlo pero al final accedió, ahora se encontraba en el pasillo que llevaba hasta el laboratorio, todo ese tiempo se había estado tomando los medicamentos que el doctor le recetó y comiendo abundante, solo así podía menguar un poco los síntomas de decaimiento que eran lo que más le afectaba, cuando entró buscó a su papá más no lo vio.

\- Disculpa ¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre?- preguntó la ojiturquesa a uno de los alienígenas ayudantes con los que había trabajado mientras estuvo en ese lugar.

\- Exactamente no lo sé, pero el Príncipe Tarble vino por el muy temprano, por lo que escuché tenían nuevos proyectos de los que hablarían.- respondió explicando lo sucedido el joven.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde está Tarble?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja, era extraño que el chiquillo ese se acercara al laboratorio, quien siempre estaba al tanto de los avances tecnológicos era directamente el Rey más no ese niñito.

\- No, pero no te preocupes quizá el doctor Briefs esté aquí para la noche.- afirmó el alíen para seguir soldando una pieza exterior en una de las naves que reparaba. La peliazul observó la mesa de trabajo de su padre, todo estaba como él siempre solía ordenarla, el lápiz de carbón al lado derecho, el borrador del izquierdo y la lupa para el ensamblaje de nano chip sobre el plano donde tenía plasmadas las ideas, sonrió observando cada detalle, su progenitor podía ser tan organizado como inteligente.

\- Que bueno que te encuentro terrícola.- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas muy cerca que la hizo girarse rápidamente para darse cuenta que el Príncipe menor estaba ahí parado tras ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? Creo que podría decir lo mismo.- atinó a responder mirando esa sonrisa cínica que siempre acompañaba el semblante del Saiyajin.

\- ¿Te preguntas dónde está tu padre no?- inquirió el chico y la científica abrió un poco sus ojos asombrada, ese mocoso era más observador de lo que creyó, tenía que ser cuidadosa con él, sabía que ella no le era de su grado y tampoco al soberano.

\- Así es ¿Dónde está?- cuestionó la muchacha temiendo de que le hayan hecho algo malo, esa raza no era de fiar y mucho menos ese principito mal intencionado.

\- Lo he llevado al laboratorio de la ciudad para que revise unos planos que Piccoro elaboró, también necesito que tu vengas para que des tu opinión.- expresó cruzando sus brazos mirando a la mujercita azulada de pies a cabeza, ella traía un vestido corto entallado a su figura que delineaba su silueta menuda pudiendo imaginar todo lo que debajo de ese atuendo se encontraba llegando a pensar en que su hermano tenía razón de mantenerla en su lecho, la terrícola notó esa mirada perspicaz sobre su cuerpo poniéndola incómoda, era un descarado al observarla de esa forma que a su pensar era corriente y grotesca.

\- Yo ya no trabajo para ustedes.- manifestó colocando sus manos en su cadera ante la sonrisa arrogante del Saiyajin.

\- Te lo está ordenando tu Príncipe esclava no objetes mis órdenes.- expuso descruzando sus brazos para cambiar esa expresión burlesca a una seria.

\- Mi Príncipe solamente es Vegeta, el heredero a la corona.- objetó la femenina de la misma forma arrugando sus cejas delgadas con desprecio ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso? Eran un grandísimo idiota como para hablarle en ese tono tan grosero y encima la llamaba esclava como si fuera una sirvienta más en el castillo, si a ese imbécil nadie lo había hecho poner los pies en el piso ella lo haría, era más que evidente que ese niñito la odiaba, esa manera de mirarla y la forma en la que se dirigía a su persona no podían llamársele cordiales

\- ¡Eres una insolente humana idiota!- bramó desenredando la cola de su cintura, había llegado hasta allí cuando uno de los soldados a los que les había encargado que la vigilaran le informó que ella había salido de la alcoba del futuro Rey y ahora se encontraba en el laboratorio, esa mañana había enviado al científico fuera del castillo y era la mejor oportunidad para que ella también lo hiciera para poder llevar a cabo su plan, pero esa tonta era una osada, se atrevió a restregarle en su rostro que él no era el heredero y además le alzó la voz como si fueran iguales, Vegeta necesitaba enseñarle a esa insensata a mantenerse callada cuando un Saiyajin Real le daba una orden. Bulma alzó la barbilla y mantuvo su posición aunque lo vio venir hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella, no debía demostrarle cobardía ante su amenazante porte, ese mocoso no era tan diferente a su hermano mayor, había aprendido de la convivencia y la mala relación que tuvo en un inicio con su pareja que esa raza se alimentaba del miedo de sus víctimas así que no debía mostrarse cabizbaja sino demostrarle que era una mujer con carácter.

\- No te permito que me insultes Tarble…

\- Príncipe Tarble.- corrigió el muchacho arrugando el entrecejo con rabia.

\- Como sea, soy la mujer de tu hermano y por tanto debes respetarme si quieres que yo haga lo mismo contigo.- habló la científica encarando al sujeto que la observó con incredulidad, jamás a sus 14 años nadie le había hablado en ese tono tan altanero como esa terrícola estaba haciéndolo ahora, si no fuera porque estaban acompañados de los alienígenas que trabajan en el laboratorio y que podían decirle lo sucedido a Vegeta la haría polvo ahí mismo.

\- Deja de decir estupideces y acompáñame al laboratorio ¿No querías ver a tu padre?- articuló volviendo a su pose relajada cruzando sus brazos nuevamente, era mejor que se controlara o no soportaría tanta desfachatez de parte de esa mujer imprudente o terminaría por lanzarle un rayo de energía, vio a la muchacha asentir a sus palabras.- Pues revisa los planos que te dije y así lo visitas de una vez.- agregó, solo esperaba que esa tonta no se la pusiera más difícil, este era el momento ideal para sacarla del castillo y enviar a Arian a los aposentos del heredero, era tarde ya casi entrada la noche por lo que este estaría pronto a su recámara, debía darse prisa.

\- Bien, pero debo regresar en menos de dos horas, Vegeta preguntará por mí sino estoy en nuestra alcoba para cuando él llegue.- indicó la ojiturquesa para seguir al menor que comenzó a caminar fuera del laboratorio.

\- No te preocupes tanto por él humana, debe estar muy ocupado en la reunión con el Rey.- expresó atravesando el pasillo con ella a su lado.

\- ¿Reunión?- preguntó la peliazul alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

\- Si, hay nuevos planetas por conquistar y con ello purgas con las que cumplir ¿Es que él no te lo había comentado?- interrogó viendo a la chica que sonrió enorgullecida.

\- Claro que lo mencionó, solo que no sabía que eso se trataba en alguna clase de reunión con el Rey.- manifestó posando las manos en la cintura mirando hacia el frente avanzando hasta las gradas que daban a la primera planta del castillo.

.

.

No había podido sentirse más feliz cuando una criada llegó por ella, le había dicho que el Príncipe Vegeta la solicitaba en su lecho esa noche, esas fueron las órdenes que esa esclava había recibido de parte de Tarble así que tenían que preparar a la muchacha de cabello esmeralda lo más pronto posible, la llevó a tomar una ducha al harén donde se encontraban todas las mujeres que le pertenecían al heredero, las demás femeninas se sorprendieron al ver a Arian de regreso en ese sitio, hacía meses que la sacaron de allí para asignarle labores de cocina, sintieron celos cuando la engreída femenina les dijo que el futuro Rey la querían en la cama de su alcoba, tenían tanto tiempo de que él no las visitaba porque se rumoraba él tenía una hermosa concubina con la cual compartía las sábanas y ahora llegaba esa tipa con esa mentira.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Arian?- preguntó indignada una de las jovencitas por la noticia de esa alíen.

\- Por supuesto que sí, saben que yo fui su favorita mientras estuve aquí, no sé porque lo dudan.- comentó colchándose un collar de diamantes rojos que hacía juego con sus aretes mientras se miraba al espejo, se había duchado como se merecía en una enorme tina de agua caliente y se atavió con un vestido entallado con escote pronunciado.

\- Dicen que la concubina oficial del Príncipe es muy hermosa, hablan mucho sobre su blanca piel y de lo exótica que es.- dijo otra de las señoritas que se sentó al lado de la mujer de ojos dorados que se arreglaba para su majestad que giró su cabeza para verla con seriedad.

\- Es bonita, la he visto de cerca, pero yo soy más hermosa que esa ramera.- bramó enardecida por las palabras de esas estúpidas, solo querían hacerla sentir mal por la envidia que les dio enterarse que volvería a estar entre los brazos de Vegeta.

\- No deberías expresarte así de ella, si el Príncipe la quiere con él nadie puede objetar sus decisiones y mucho menos ofender a su mujer.- respondió la misma chica poniéndose de pie, Arian era venenosa, ni siquiera ella podía concebir ni cómo el heredero había vuelto a solicitarla.

\- No sean ingenuas, por culpa de esas el futuro Rey las ha dejado de lado ¿Qué no sienten celos de que solo quiera tocar a mujerzuela que mantiene en su cama?- expresó con rabia la chica de cabello esmeralda parándose para ver su atuendo en el espejo del tocador donde estaba sentada terminándose de arreglar.

\- Claro que no, si el heredero es feliz nosotras también, aquí tenemos todo y nos tratan mejor que a cualquiera, él nos proporciona lo que necesitamos aunque no nos tome.- manifestó la femenina mirando a Arian que alzó la barbilla para poner perfume en su cuello.

\- Que tontas, yo aspiro a ser algo más que la simple diversión de Vegeta, ya verán como destrono a esa intrusa.- contestó para finalizar la conversación y salir de la habitación, fuera del harén Tarble la esperaba, la esclava mayor había cumplido con preparar a Arian, era hora de llevársela al futuro Rey. Bulma ya se encontraba en el laboratorio central de la ciudad, el Príncipe menor la había enviado en uno de esos transportes terrestres que usaban los alienígenas que no tenían la capacidad de volar.

.

.

El plan para las nuevas misiones estaba hecho, tendría que salir por varios meses del planeta, cuando su padre le hizo saber el corrido a las estrellas que tendrían que purgar la terrícola fue lo primero que vino a su mente, tendría que salir de Vegitasei durante 3 meses, era más que excelente para desarrollar su poder allá afuera con algunos astros que tenían poblaciones fuertes a las que tenían que enfrentar para tomarlos bajo su dominio, pero dejarla sola no era lo más conveniente, pronto el vientre de su mujer se notaría y tendría que evitar que alguien la viera en ese estado, estando él en el castillo podía sentirse tranquilo de que la humana se encontraba bien, pero con Tarble y su progenitor merodeando a su concubina no podía confiar en que todo estuviera tranquilo en su ausencia.

Suspiró pesadamente abriendo la puerta de su alcoba, era un poco noche, se le había hecho tarde pero ya estaba allí, saldría mañana por la tarde de Vegitasei y planeaba pasar con la terrícola todo ese tiempo antes de marcharse, no regresaría dentro de mucho y estaba seguro que extrañaría su cuerpo al estar lejos todas esas semanas. Cerró la puerta tras sí hallando la recámara a oscuras, se le hizo un poco raro ya que siempre encontraba a la ojiturquesa con la cena esperándolo ¿Se habría sentido mal? Apresuró su paso entre las penumbras que no fueron un problema pues aún en la oscuridad podía ver decentemente cada cosa en aquel sitio. Llegó hasta la cama y la vio ahí entre las sábanas dándole la espalda, no esperó más para quitarse la capa y la armadura, tenía muchos días en abstinencia por el embarazo arriesgado que ella llevaba pero no esa noche, había sido demasiado paciente como para no tenerla, se deshizo seguidamente de la parte superior del traje así como de los guantes y de sus botas finalizando con su pantalón quedando en bóxer subiéndose en seguida al colchón levantando la sábana para quedar tras ella.

\- Te necesito mujer.- gruñó metiendo su manos bajo la tela que la cubría para palpar los glúteos de la femenina que se encontraba en unas prendas íntimas diminutas que escogió especialmente para que él pudiera disfrutar de la vista de su cuerpo, su corazón latió apremiado al escuchar esa ronca voz en su oído y sentir las manos de él apretando sus caderas, era el cielo… su gloria. La chica se giró entre los brazos del Saiyajin para buscar su boca deseosa que de probar sus besos pero los labios de él fueron a su cuello succionándolo con frenesí, tenía tantas ansias de tenerla que ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a la fuerza que ejercía sobre el cuerpo menudo de la terrícola, la empujó para verla, era tan hermosa como para no apreciar ese rostro porcelánico sonrojado y con esa mirada de deseo que ella posaba en él que tanto le excitaba.

\- Príncipe béseme.- escuchó esa voz al mismo tiempo que sus orbes reconocieron a esa mujer esfumándosele al instante su entusiasmo por tomarla.

\- ¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí!- rugió poniéndose de pie para apretar el interruptor de la luz que estaba frente a la cama reconociendo a la ex esclava de su harén que le había colmado la paciencia ¡Cómo se atrevía esa cualquiera a tomar posesión en su lecho como si fuera su hembra!

\- ¿No es evidente Príncipe Vegeta?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa sagaz apartando la manta de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto la minúsculas lencería que apenas cubría su cuerpo, sentada en la cama abrió sus piernas sonriéndole al hombre sin un ápice de vergüenza pasando la mano por sobre uno de sus senos para provocarle al heredero que la escudriñaba con el ceño fruncido.- Estoy aquí para pasar la noche con usted.- añadió poniéndose de pie de manera sugerente acompañando sus movimientos de una intensa mirada ofreciendo sus atributos al hombre que amaba. Vegeta paseó su vista por ese cuerpo de piel blanca que se ponía a su disposición pero que en vez de causarle una erección simplemente esa ofrecida le provocó rabia.

\- ¡Te lo diré una sola vez zorra estúpida!- bramó acercándose a ella tomándola de la base de su cabello en la nuca de un tirón agresivo que arrancó un grito afligido de la muchacha que cambió su porte sensual a uno despavorido al ver maldad en esos orbes oscuros del Saiyajin Real.- No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí con tus intentos ridículos porque te folle ¿¡Entiendes!?- cuestionó zarandeándola, estaba más que harto, jamás tuvo predilección por las mujeres sin carácter ni valores morales como esa que tenía enfrente asqueándole de sobremanera su actuar, la vio asentir con temor por lo que la empujó unos metros lejos de él haciendo que la chica cayera al piso boca abajo con golpe, la jovencita se sintió tan avasallada que sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas abundantes.

\- ¿Qué… qué he hecho yo… para que me trate así su majestad?- cuestionó con la voz temblorosa dándose la vuelta para quedar sentada en el piso alzando la vista con desasosiego para ver al hombre frente a ella.- Usted me tubo cuando estuve en el harén y no solo una vez, no entiendo ahora el por qué de su rechazo.- agregó en reclamo poniéndose de pie mientras dejó salir sus lágrimas, más que el dolor físico por la forma en que él la había tratado su corazón era el que más sufría, ella era una mujer enamorada necesitada de cariño, solo deseaba que él correspondiera sus sentimientos pero el infeliz ni siquiera tenía piedad de ella, la trataba como basura, como una cosa insignificante que no valía nada, ella era alguien que aunque no importante en el aquel planeta sentía amor por el heredero cosa que el tipo no comprendía.

\- Te tomé pero terminaste aburriéndome ¡Ahora lárgate antes que me decida a desperdiciar un poco de mi energía en hacerte polvo!- bramó tomando un vestido que vio en el piso cerca de la cama intuyendo que era de ella para tirárselo en el rostro, ella recibió la prenda observando por última vez la expresión de repugnancia del Saiyajin, tragó el nudo que estaba atorado en su garganta y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, ella no se caracterizaba por ser una chica que se daba por vencida cuando algo no le salía como esperaba, pero él le había destrozado las ilusiones. El Príncipe observó a la hembra retirarse, estaba harto de lidiar con esa mujerzuela, sino fuera porque Bulma pronto llegaría y encontraría las partículas de esa esclava en el piso la hubiese desintegrado sin pensarlo más, suspiró irritado caminando hasta el ventanal que se encontraba abierto para cerrarlo, los vientos helados estaban cayendo ya en Vegitasei producto de las lluvias que se aproximaban, pronto cambiaría el clima caluroso por uno frío y aunque no era susceptible a ellos sabía que Bulma se quejaría por ello si el interior de la recámara se helaba.

Minutos más tarde escuchó la puerta abrirse abriendo los ojos que tenía cerrados e irguió la cabeza que mantenía recostada en el espaldar del sofá para ver a la terrícola entrar en tanto se acomodaba el cabello.

\- ¡Oh Vegeta! ¿Llegaste hace mucho?- cuestionó cerrando la puerta tras si posando sus ojos turquesa en el Saiyajin que estaba sentado en la sala con una copa de vino en sus manos, notó la botella sobre la mesa de centro caminando hasta él peinando su cabello con sus dedos que estaba hecho un enredo debido al viento que soportó a viajar en aquella motocicleta donde uno de los criados de Tarble la trasportó al laboratorio y de regreso.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- oyó la peliazul su voz ronca golpeada vislumbrando el estado de ánimo del heredero.

\- Fui al laboratorio en el centro de ciudad para revisar unos planos.- contestó llegando hasta él que no apartó su penetrante mirada de ella, vio al hombre inclinarse al frente tomándola de la mano para atraerla hacia él por lo que se sentó en su regazo observando sus movimientos.

\- ¿Y quién demonios te ha dado permiso para trabajar Bulma?- inquirió llevando el vaso de licor a sus labios para tumbarse todo el contenido engulléndolo de un solo trago volviendo la vista a ella ¿Qué se creía su hembra? ¿Qué podía hacer todo lo que se le viniera en gana? Ella tenía que ocupase nada más de su preñez y de que su hijo se desarrollara bien.

\- Tarble me lo pidió Vegeta no te enojes.- expresó ella de la mejor manera posible, no quería que él se enfadara por una cosa tan intrascendente, observó las facciones duras que él tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la ojiturquesa alzó sus brazos rodeándole el cuello para depositarle un beso en la mejilla derecha al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué, ese mocoso?

\- Si, hay nuevos proyectos que Piccoro ha elaborado y quería que mi padre y yo diéramos nuestra opinión.- manifestó alejándose un poco de él acariciándole el cabello encrespado con una de sus manos esperando la reacción de su Príncipe, lo había extrañado todo el día y lo menos que quería era discutir, solo esperaba que él entendiera. Vegeta por su parte pensó en que todo concordaba, Bulma desaparecía y en su lugar encontró a esa vulgar ofrecida en su cama ¡Ese maldito engendro! ¡Tarble había hecho que la terrícola saliera del castillo con esa excusa patética para meter a esa puta en su cama! Arrugó el entrecejo con molestia al pensarlo, le daría una lección en cuanto viera a ese miserable insecto pero ahora tenía en mente algo más importante, se iría mañana y aún tenía que decírselo a su hembra.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a obedecer a esa escoria mujer, no debes confiar en él.- expresó el joven depositando la copa vacía en la mesita frente a él para llevar esa mano al muslo blanquecino de la muchacha para palparlo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó ella al tiempo que fue alzada.

\- Ningún Saiyajin es de confianza Bulma.- atinó a responderle, ahora no quería darle más detalles solo la deseaba desnuda en sus brazos, hace tres malditas semanas que no había podido hacerla suya como se debía y su cuerpo exigía tomarla de una vez. La peliazul arqueó una ceja ante su respuesta observando el camino que él tomaba viendo que la llevaba a la ducha.

\- ¿Qué haces?- interrogó ella con su palpitar acelerado viendo al hombre que le sonrió y algo le dijo lo que él pretendía.

\- ¿Cenaste?

\- Lo hice con papá en cuanto vinimos del laboratorio.- respondió y la sonrisa del Saiyajin Real se amplió, ella tendría la energía suficiente para que él la poseyera. La bajó de sus brazos para abrir la llave de la ducha girándose nuevamente hacia ella para tomarla de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos apartó un mechón del cabello turquesa de la femenina que cubría su frente dejándolo tras su oreja, era perfecta y era suya así que no tardó en llevar su boca hasta el cuello de ella.- ¡Pero Vegeta… el bebé!- exclamó la científica al sentir esa lengua rosar su piel provocándole escalofríos ante las atenciones del hombre que succionaba su piel con ansiedad.

\- Estará bien.- articuló él alzando el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella besándola con necesidad, la peliazul recibió sus arrebatadores besos correspondiéndole, lo deseaba tanto que no podía negarse más, había esperado mucho y aunque todavía faltaba una semana para que se cumpliera el plazo que el médico le dejó para que evitara tener relaciones no pudo contenerse, se abrazó al cuello de él atrayéndolo hacia sí abriendo su boca dándole acceso a esa lengua que se movía contra la suya ¡Maldición que sus besos la derretían! Comenzó a respirar agitada sintiendo las manos del Príncipe bajar hasta sus glúteos los cuales masajeó pegando el vientre de ella a su erección latiente dentro de su bóxer. Se deshizo de su ropa interior dejando su excitación libre de erguirse cuan duro estaba su miembro y entre besos comenzó a despojar a su mujer de su vestimenta arrancando prácticamente cada prenda, una vez la tuvo desnuda la empujó dentro de la ducha donde el agua mojó ambos cuerpo.

\- ¡Vegeta!- pronunció con voz apasionada la humana en un suspiro cuando los dedos de la mano de él llegaron hasta su intimidad que fue acariciada en su botón de placer arrancándole gemidos con el nombre de su amado, dejó de besarlo para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del Saiyajin manteniendo los ojos cerrados concentrándose en las olas de placer que inundaron su vientre con los movimientos que él propiciaba entre sus pétalos.

\- Dime que me deseas dentro de ti mujer.- gruñó el Príncipe deslizando dos de sus dedos con los que la acariciaba hasta su entrada donde los hundió rudamente haciéndola gritar nuevamente su nombre, la encontró totalmente lubricada así que comenzó a meter y sacar con rapidez sintiendo cómo ella temblaba, la sujetó con firmeza de la cintura evitando que ella se le escapara pues su cuerpo se movía estremecido ante la estimulación que le estaba brindando.

\- Vegeta por favor…- pronunció ella abriendo sus ojos para verlo, por supuesto que anhelaba sentirlo dentro ¿Es que no veía qué tan necesitada estaba de él?

\- Dilo.

\- ¡No me… tortures, hazme tuya!- expresó entrecortadamente respirando con dificultad, Vegeta sonrió al escucharla complacido con esa respuesta al verla así de descontrolada pidiéndole que la fornicara, sacó los dedos del interior de la ojiturquesa llevándolos a su boca comiendo sus jugos antes la mirada ansiosa de ella provocando con ese acto que la humana se excitara aún más percibiendo con ese acto del Saiyajin calambres en su vientre ardiente. Vegeta la giró pegándola contra la pared, se acuclilló tras ella que intentó girarse para ver qué haría pero la empujó con mano por la espalda baja dejándola inmóvil y con la otra abrió uno de sus glúteos dejando más expuesto el sexo rosa de la femenina que no tardó en probar en aquella pose tan provocadora.

\- ¡Kami!- gimió ella exaltada al sentir la lengua de él lamer sus pliegues y entre estos, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos dejando descansar su frente en los azulejos fríos de la ducha, sentía vergüenza propia al escucharse a sí misma gemir con tal intensidad cuando él acompañó las succiones con el mete y saca de sus dedos, podía afirmar que estaba tocando el cielo cuando su primer orgasmo la golpeó de una manera tan intensa que sus piernas cedieron, Vegeta se puso de pie cuando la notó flácida tomándola de la cintura girándola viendo a la criatura débil entre sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tomó su barbilla para alzarla probando sus labios carnosos, sujetó sus muslos levantándola, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura del Saiyajin que movió su cola para enroscarla en el cuello de ella sujetando su miembro con una de sus manos dejándolo en el centro de la chica penetrándola con suavidad, quería disfrutar de cada una de las reacciones en el rostro de la humana que entreabrió su boca dejando de besarlo al sentirse invadida.

Comenzó a moverse en su interior lento pero profundo, ella se aferró a su cuello y él dejó descansar su frente en uno de los hombros de la femenina sujetándola firmemente para arremeter más rápido contra ella, estaba tan cerrada que sentía como su miembro era succionado y engullido por la intimidad de su mujer propiciándole la sensación más exquisita que había probado.

\- Estás tan estrecha.- pronunció en un gruñido observando los montes de ella cerca de su rostro que se mecían al compás de sus estocadas, el heredero movió su mano hasta uno de los glúteos de la peliazul sosteniéndola para alzar la otra amasando el seno que cabía perfectamente en su palma, el otro que aún subía y bajaba con los embistes no lo desatendió, acercó su boca a este lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo suavemente aquel pezón rosa endurecido.

\- Vegeta… más.- pidió la femenina echando su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo cómo el agarre de la cola de él en su cuello se apretó un poco más pero sin llegar a ser molesto, solo podía concentrarse en las intensas contracciones en su intimidad cuando el hombre aumentó el ritmo de los embates complaciéndola, se abrazó a él respirando agitada disfrutado se su segunda explosión interna pero el Príncipe no parecía terminar, seguía penetrándola de una forma tan intensa que sintió morir de placer en sus brazos, lo escuchaba gruñir en su oído acompañado de algunos susurros que no logró comprender, quizá el Saiyajin le hablaba en su idioma natal pero en ese momento solo podía afirmar cuanto amaba tenerlo así tan dócil a sus pedidos.

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó él cuando no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó en el interior de la humana que buscó sus labios ahogando sus gemidos apasionados en su boca, su miembro erecto dio un par de tirones provocándole el más puro placer al estar dentro de esa cavidad húmeda y caliente. Vegeta se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, la humana simplemente escondió su rostro en el cuello de él para descansar, necesitaba retomar aliento.

\- Esto aún no ha terminado mujer.- comentó estirando su mano para cerrar el grifo de agua saliendo luego de la ducha manteniendo la pose cargando a la femenina que aún tenía penetrada hacia la cama.

\- ¿Cómo?- logró ella preguntar abriendo los ojos cuando él la depositó en la cama acomodándose entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo sientes Bulma? Sigo duro dentro de ti.- expresó sosteniendo su cuerpo para no dejar caer su peso sobre el frágil de la hembra que abrió sus ojos ladeando el rostro apenada por sus palabras sintiendo su cuello liberado por el agarre de la cola de él.

.

.

No supo exactamente la hora en la cual se durmió pero entrevió que estuvo casi toda la noche disfrutando de las atenciones del heredero, sintió que su cuerpo dolía por la actividad reciente, respiró profundo dándose la vuelta entre las sábanas notando que había amanecido, abrió sus ojos enturbiados tallándolos para poder aclarar su visión notando a Vegeta a su lado, el Saiyajin estaba desnudo acostado boca abajo, sonrió feliz recordando los sucesos así que acercó más a él dejando su muslo descansar sobre la cadera de él.

\- Mujer.- pronunció él abriendo sus párpados para fijar su vista en ella.

\- ¿Estabas despierto?- cuestionó la muchacha al notar la vista de él en ella.

\- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.- comentó girándose atrayendo a la hembra sobre su cuerpo que lazó una ceja interrogante.- Voy a irme de misión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- cuestionó sintiendo un escozor en su pecho al imaginarlo lejos de ella por días.

\- Mi escuadrón y yo partimos dentro de poco.- respondió tocándole el rostro observando las facciones del rostro femenino que demostraron incomodidad, ella había dormido demasiado pero la había dejado descansar pues sabía que necesitaba reponer sus energías, en una hora tenía que estar en la base y seguía ahí enredado en su lecho con la femenina que lograba descontrolarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- inquirió bajando la mirada triste pero él la obligó a mirarlo alzándole la barbilla.

\- Lo supe ayer y no quise arruinar lo de anoche.- expresó bufando, no le gustaba verla triste y mucho menos dejarla sola en ese planeta estando preñada.- Me iré por tres meses, hay muchos planetas que purgar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vegeta tres meses?- habló empujándose del agarre en la cintura de donde el muchacho la tenía sujeta borrando de su corazón todo rastro de alegría por los sucesos de anoche y supo que no soportaría tanto tiempo lejos de él.- Llévame contigo.- dijo en un impulso sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecieron automáticamente.

\- Debes quedarte.

\- ¿¡Por qué!?- chilló al tiempo en que sus lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

\- Viajaremos en cápsula individuales mujer, además, estás embarazada, no te expondría a los peligros de allá afuera.- comentó pasando su pulgar por sobre el labio inferior de ella que temblaba con impotencia al escuchar sus palabras negativas.- Escúchame bien y obedece mis órdenes, sabes que mi padre y Tarble no deben enterarse en mi ausencia que estas en gestación.- comenzó a hablar viendo que ella asintió comprendiendo.- Ellos podrían buscar hacerte daño y no quiero tener que regresar y matarlos si llegan a tocarte.- manifestó arrugando el entrecejo, el solo pensar en que podrían hacerle algo a su mujer su sangre hervía, no quería dejarla sola pero no tenía de otra.- Pero no debes preocuparte, tendrás seguridad, Raditz el hermano de Kakaroto será quien te acompañe a cada lugar que decidas ir y si él te prohíbe hacer algo es porque simplemente está siguiendo mis mandatos.- añadió limpiando las lágrimas que mojaron el rostro porcelánico de la terrícola que veía al Saiyajin con dolor.

\- Voy a extrañarte.- indicó la ojiturquesa abrazándose al cuello del Príncipe que la envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Podrás mantener contacto conmigo mujer.- expuso alejándola de su cuerpo estirando su brazo para tomar el scooter que estaba sobre el buró de su lado de la cama.- La línea de este rastreador está enlazada con el mío, así que solo tienes que presionar aquí.- explicó mostrándole de lo que hablaba viendo esa mirada iluminada en el rostro de ella que cambió casi al instante.- Y podrás hablar conmigo.- añadió.

\- ¡Vegeta esto es como un teléfono móvil de mi planeta!- gritó emocionada incorporándose en la cama tomando el aparato en sus manos para verlo.- ¡Gracias!- chilló inspeccionando con la vista el dispositivo.

.

.

Se habían preparado pronto pues solo faltaban veinte minutos para el despegue, la peliazul había insistido en acompañarlo a la zona de aterrizaje y aunque le pareció algo estúpidamente innecesario no pudo negárselo, ahora ella caminaba a su lado, cuando entraron el Príncipe se adelantó hasta Kakaroto que estaba con una tableta en sus manos coordinando de forma digital el despegue de las naves que ya estaban en posición.

\- Príncipe Vegeta.- saludó junto con una reverencia al mirarlo llegar hasta él.- Ayer quise hablar contigo por la noche pero el soldado que vigila el pasillo dijo que estabas ocupado.- comentó con una sonrisa al recordar que el tipo le había dicho que su majestad se encontraba con su concubina encerrados desde hacía varias horas.

\- ¡Tks!- escupió el heredero incómodo arrugando el entrecejo, con los gritos de la terrícola seguramente el castillo entero se enteraba cada vez que la hacía suya, aunque le valía una mierda lo que pensaran.- ¿Qué demonios tenías que decir?- cuestionó mostrando hastió ante la sonrisa idiota que su mano derecha tenía en la cara.

\- ¡Hey Nyu ven!- alzó la voz el élite mirando hacia la izquierda llamando la atención de la mencionada que se encontraba con Caulifla y Kale, sonrió llegando hasta ellos.- Mira Vegeta, es la nueva integrante de tu escuadrón, ayer hicimos las pruebas por la mañana para elegir a la más fuerte, como tú no estabas tuve que decidir yo.- añadió viendo a la muchacha que reverenció al futuro Rey que le dio una vistada recordando que en aquel momento él cuidaba de su hembra que se había puesto mal.

\- Príncipe Vegeta es un honor poder luchar a su lado.- dijo ella con respeto, la felicidad no cabía en su pecho pues por fin tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca del Saiyajin que sería su pronto marido, porque ella lograría ser la Reina de Vegitasei, tenía todo a su favor, era hermosa, fuerte y provenía de un buen linaje por lo que la fortuna sonreía a su favor.

\- ¡Todo está listo para el despegue!- gritó uno de los soldados alienígenas que estaba cerca de las naves llamando la atención del Saiyajin Real como de los demás integrantes del escuadrón que se acercaron a él saludándolo con una reverencia para ir hacia sus respectivos galeones. La peliazul que se quedó a un par de metros de Goku y su pareja escuchó la conversación mirando a la chica que no dejaba de ver a su amado, hubo algo que no le gustó de esa mujer que sonreía coqueta frente a su Príncipe que por suerte no la miró más, cuando escuchó que ellos estaban por partir decidió acercarse hasta ellos.

\- Vegeta.- habló llegando hasta el hombre que se giró para verla, Kakaroto se alejó un poco siguiendo con lo suyo para tomar su nave pues él también tendría que viajar con su superior.

\- Mujer ahí está Raditz tu escolta.- expresó el joven señalando con su vista al Saiyajin que estaba a unos metros de ellos, la peliazul giró su rostro para verlo, era un tipo de complexión imponente como todos.

\- Cuídate.- articuló la peliazul regresando su atención al heredero para colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Vegeta se incomodó ante la muestra de cariño de esa tonta frente a todos que posaron sus ojos en ellos, pero sabía lo sentimental que era la humana así que solo tomó sus brazos para desprenderla de su cuerpo con suavidad, la chica agachó la vista intentando no dejar salir sus lágrimas cuando él la miró.

\- No llores, sabes que les hace mal.- comentó el heredero y ella alzó la vista con una sonrisa asintiendo, la vio una vez más y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su nave donde se introdujo. Nyu que observó todo desde cerca sintió su sangre arder al ver a esa misma tipa que miró por primera vez en el torneo que se organizó en honor al heredero por su natalicio, ahí estaba de nuevo esa estúpida y lo peor que se acercaba a él como si nada, para el colmo se dirigía al futuro Rey sin su título y él lo permitía ¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? Ahora no le cabía dudas, esa mujer era de la que todo el reino hablaba, esa concubina terrícola de piel blanca, cabello y ojos turquesa que él mantenía en su lecho ¡Qué demonios es lo que él le había visto! Para su suerte Vegeta estaría lejos de esa mujer tres meses que duraría la misión y en ese tiempo ella se encargaría de embaucarlo hasta seducirlo, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para enredarlo en su red.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola mis hermosas! Por fin pude actualizar, he tenido muchos imprevistos por lo que ruego me disculpen.

Haber díganme ¿Qué opinan de los hechos sucedidos en este capítulo? Esperemos que Arian entienda que Vegeta no quiere absolutamente nada con ella y cese de buscarlo, ahora el problema que se viene es con la Saiyajin Nyu que quiere ascender buscando ser la esposa de nuestro Príncipe, Vegeta y ella solos por tres meses sin la peliazul cerca podrían hacer actuar mal al heredero. Puedo decirles que esta mujer (Nyu) le traerá más problemas a Bulma de los que Arian pudo o podrá ocasionarle.

Déjenme saber su opinión en un REVIEW que saben que aprecio mucho, dependiendo de cuantos me hagan llegar así estaré actualizando, entre más comentario más ánimos me dan para escribir :3

Espero actualizar pronto y cualquier error de dedo u ortográfico por favor disculpen, nos leemos pronto, besos :*


	20. Decisión

**CAPITULO XX: Decisión**

\- ¿Por qué Arian no se encuentra en la cocina? ¡Dentro de unas horas será servida la cena a la señorita Bulma y esta niña no está aquí para hacerlo!- alzó la voz enojada Yadara que preparaba personalmente los alimentos de la ojiturquesa, desde hacía horas que pedía una explicación pero ninguna de las muchachas se atrevía a decirle la verdad a su jefa, no querían meterse en ningún tipo de problemas con la ex esclava del harén, conocían que era agresiva pues fueron testigos del maltrato a Violeta hace semanas.

\- Ella se fue desde ayer y no ha regresado a sus labores.- respondió Violeta resignada mientras picaba unas verduras sobre una tabla en la mesa de la cocina, ella no odiaba a esa esclava, pero parecía que esa mujer se tomaba muchas atribuciones no correspondidas tan solo por el hecho de haberse acostado con el Príncipe Vegeta, al menos esos eran los rumores que corrían de boca en boca entre la servidumbre del castillo, incluso ella había sido víctima de su comportamiento altivo días atrás cuando esa chica tiró el guiso recién salido del horno en sus pies provocándole quemaduras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo se atreve esa niña a faltar a sus labores!?- inquirió la mujer mayor trayendo consigo una enorme fuente de carne fría sacada de la nevera poniéndola sobre la mesada para comenzar a prepararla, ya vería esa jovencita el castigo que le tocaría por atreverse a faltar a las reglas.

\- Escuché que la superiora del harén vino por ella anoche, el Príncipe la solicitó en sus aposentos.- comentó Zangya que metía en el horno una charola con alimentos, tenían que darse prisa para salir a tiempo con la comida de a medio día y con Arian ausente se les hacía más difícil la tarea.

\- ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Arian y su alteza juntos?- expresó con asombro Yadara y al igual que Violeta se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, se sabía que desde que mantenía a la humana en sus aposentos no había vuelto a visitar su harén o a solicitar ninguna de esas señoritas, era extraño que ahora pidiera a la sirvienta de la cocina y mucho menos creíble que en su cama, el futuro Rey no se acostaba con ninguna en sus aposentos a excepción de la terrícola.

\- No es de extrañarse que el Príncipe vuelva a pedirla pues no hace mucho estaba en el harén siendo su favorita, además, quizá la humana le ha terminado por aburrirle.- respondió la pelirroja cerrando el horno después de dejar la bandeja dentro.

\- Cállate Zangya, no debes entrometerte en esos asuntos y mucho menos expresarte así de su alteza y la señorita Bulma.- aseveró Yadara silenciando a la muchacha que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

En el harén las chicas pertenecientes al heredero se mofaron de la esclava que hace unos meses había salido de ese lugar para convertirse en criada en la cocina del palacio, ayer por la noche había llegado con su actitud soberbia exigiendo joyas junto al mejor vestido para prepararse para el Saiyajin Real pues alegó que él mismo la había pedido en sus aposentos, ahora sabían que era una mentirosa, minutos después que había ido hacia el futuro Rey para su encuentro había regresado y encerrado en una de las habitaciones del sitio de donde no había vuelto a salir, se podía escuchar si se acercaban a la puerta sus sollozos y entendieron que su alteza ni siquiera la tomó.

Esa noche no pudo dormir más que un par de horas, había sido el peor día en toda su existencia gracias a ese maldito hombre del que se había enamorado y esa estúpida mujer terrícola que era su mayor obstáculo para llegar a ganarse al amor de su vida, Arian apretó los puños y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama en donde había reposado después de la vergüenza que pasó al ser despreciada de esa forma tan humillante por el heredero ¡No podía ser! El imbécil de Tarble le había asegurado que Vegeta estaría con ella y el majadero la echó de su lado como a una basura ¡Qué demonios le sucedía a ese sujeto! Ella era bonita, tenía buena figura, un rostro agraciado por eso no podía llegar a comprender el porqué le desagradaba al Saiyajin Real si en un tiempo disfrutó en sus brazos y ahora él la desechaba. Había llorado prácticamente toda la noche hasta que el sueño la venció, sus compañeras del harén la vieron entrar con prisa semidesnuda con el vestido en sus manos y a decir verdad ahora le daba pena salir, sabía que ellas se burlarían cuando menos por su desdicha, pero debía superarlo, ella ya no pertenecía a las mujeres del Príncipe y debía regresar a la cocina antes que alguien le exigiera volver, así que con todo el pesar se puso de pie dispuesta a darse un baño e irse a retomar sus labores, pero antes debía hacer algo, debía hablar con el bueno para nada del principito menor, era mejor que atacara directamente a la humana gravosa que obstaculizaba en su camino y la mejor manera sería hablándole al menor sobre sus sospechas, si, usaría esa información ahora para su beneficio… debía decirle a Tarble que posiblemente esa zorra azul estaba preñada, la acabaría con eso.

.

.

El viaje al primer planeta en la lista de purga quedaba aproximadamente a unos tres días de distancia hasta arribar en el suelo de ese astro, en esa misión, debían conquistar cinco planetas, tres de estos albergaban seres con bajo poder y aunque tenían una población extensa al ser satélites de gran tamaño no les sería difícil exterminar esas razas, los últimos dos eran un poco distintos, en estos residían seres de mayor poder que habían evolucionado a lo largo de los años hasta obtener poderes decentes, casi como los soldados Saiyajin de tercera clase de Vegitasei, si la mayoría de esos tipos estaban en ese rango de lucha les sería un tanto difícil purgarlos, aunque los retos eran la mejor parte de ese trabajo, es donde ponía a prueba las habilidades obtenidas a lo largo de esos duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía, esos alienígenas terminarían siendo o eliminados o yaciendo parte de su imperio como esclavos.

Su mayor preocupación ahora no era luchar contra individuos desconocidos, la dueña de su intranquilidad había quedado sola en su planeta, protegida sí, pero si su padre, Tarble o a los del consejo se enteraban del estado de la terrícola durante su ausencia ella no la pasaría nada bien y menos esos sujetos si llegaban a ponerle una mano encima, fuese como fuese híbrido o puro ese crío que la humana llevaba dentro era su hijo y por ende su heredero, no sería nada fácil lo que le esperaba pues el pueblo entero se opondría a esa decisión que él había tomado definitivamente, había cometido el error de no cerciorarse de que su sangre no fuera compatible con la de la hembra pero ya todo estaba hecho, la femenina le pariría un primogénito, la idea le agradaba por más negativo que se viera todo, si tan solo la mujer fuera Saiyajin no lo pensaría dos veces y se uniría a ella como las leyes lo dictaban, la científica le era agradable, parlanchina y berrinchuda pero era inteligente y atractiva cosa que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio, hasta este punto no se arrepentía de nada, estaba logrando con creces lo que desde que era un chiquillo se propuso, había sobre pasado el poder de su padre desde hace muchos años siguiendo este en aumento con cada entrenamiento y dentro de un par más se coronaría Rey como las leyes Saiyajin regían, llegando el Príncipe a los 21 años y si para entonces ha sobrepasado los poderes del monarca en trono podría este tomar el mando del imperio si el consejo y el presente soberano lo aprobaban.

Por ahora solo le quedaba relajarse un poco, necesita estar descansado y con energía a tope para la llegada al primer planeta de purga, Vegeta recostó su espalda en el asiento acojinado de la nave y pulsó el botón para activar la cámara de gas que lo mantendría en estado de hibernación hasta su destino.

.

.

Los días pasaron lentos para la ojiturquesa en Vegitasei, esas última tres noches que transcurrieron desde que el heredero partió había terminado derramando algunas lágrima contra la almohada mientras sus ojos divagaban por el lugar vació a su lado en la cama, él no estaba y sus hormonas alteradas por su estado la estaban volviendo más susceptible de lo que creía a su ausencia, a cada momento se deprimía al sentirse sola en ese planeta desconocido y aunque ya llevaba más de tres años viviendo en esa estrella llena de seres salvajes no lograba acostumbrarse y probablemente jamás se llegaría a sentir como en la Tierra, en su astro era una mujer libre que podía ir y venir hacia donde ella quería y aunque el Príncipe comenzaba a darle libertades no podía considerar este un sitio para creerse plena o mucho menos considerar el castillo un segundo hogar. Por lo que el Saiyajin Real le había dicho ahí nadie la quería ni apreciaba por ningún motivo que en su vientre cargara la descendencia del linaje del futuro Rey, para ellos era un vergüenza que un niño híbrido fuera parte de su legado, lo sabía, su hombre no se lo había dicho con esas palabras tan crudas pero ella no era ninguna tonta, conocía parte de sus leyes que tuvo que aprender con el paso de los meses en ese lugar, estaba más que sabida que su bebé no tendría el mismo recibimiento que el que le darían sus seres queridos o amigos si viviera en la Tierra.

Era el tercer día sola, estaba sentada en una silla en el balcón de su alcoba, había pedido a las sirvientas que se encargaban de la limpieza que le llevasen un juego de terraza para poder respirar un poco de aire puro por las mañanas y tomar el sol suave, eso le hacía bien, su mente se despejaba cada vez que estaba allí leyendo un libro o simplemente disfrutando de la brisa fresquilla que acariciaba su piel. Después de leer un poco dejó el libro en la mesita frente a ella donde tenía sus pies descalzos subidos y alzó la mirada para observar al soldado que Vegeta había dejado a su cuidado, el hombre siempre se mantenía a unos metros de su persona incluso cuando dormía, el Saiyajin solía quedarse fuera de la habitación a velarla. La peliazul amurró sus labios al detallar esas facciones endurecidas en rostro del individuo que miraba hacia el frente, él era demasiado callado para su gusto, con las pocas charlas que habían entablado esos tres días se había enterado que Raditz era el hermano mayor de Goku o "Kakaroto" como era su nombre, esos dos no se parecían en nada, si el tipo de cabellera larga no se lo hubiera dicho ella jamás hubiese sospechado que esos dos tenían conexión alguna, había visto al escolta un par de veces antes de conocer al Príncipe, este solía patrullar la zona de los laboratorios y también coincidió con él en otros sitios como en su cumpleaños, ahora entendía, Milk también lo mencionó alguna veces como cuando fueron a ver a Vegeta luchar en el torneo en honor a su natalicio, él se había acercado a ellas y cruzado un par de palabras con la morena. La chica suspiró un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos desviando la vista del joven hacia delante, se puso de pie sin colocarse los zapatos tomando el vaso de jugo que reposaba en la mesa para darle un sorbo volviéndolo a colocar en su lugar.

\- Raditz, quiero ir a caminar ¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos ir fuera del castillo?- comentó ella sonriendo llegando hasta la orilla del balcón para observar la ciudad que podía notarse a lo lejos.

\- ¿Se refiere a algo como la ciudad?- preguntó el Saiyajin descruzando sus brazos para tomar una pose más relajada al ver a la hembra girar su rostro hacia él.

\- No precisamente, en mi planeta solía irme de campamento y nos quedábamos varias noches con mis amigos a la intemperie.- comento riendo al ver que el sujeto solo alzó una ceja intuyendo que él no comprendió del todo sus palabras.- Quiero decir…- continuó girando del todo su cuerpo hacia el hombre que tenía su atención en ella.- A que quiero ir a caminar al aire libre, al campo… bueno no sé realmente como explicarlo.- agregó poniéndose más seria pues dudaba que ellos conocieran esos términos.

\- ¿Habla de ir al bosque?- cuestionó el soldado vislumbrando lo que la femenina trataba de decirle.

\- ¡Sí! Quiero ir a explorar ¿Podemos ir?- preguntó emocionada, ya que lo pensaba podía aprovechar la ausencia de su Príncipe para conocer más los alrededores del planeta y así conseguir distraerse un poco para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

\- El Príncipe me ha ordenado estrictamente cuidarla, no puedo arriesgar a que algo le suceda fuera del castillo.- habló Raditz con toda determinación, estaba al tanto de que esa mujer era valiosa para su alteza, tanto que la había dejado con vigilancia día y noche por varios soldados y si algo le ocurría a esa hembra no quería ni imaginar lo que Vegeta le haría, en menores casos lo destituiría de su rango al mismo tiempo en que lo correría del castillo y el peor ambiente le arrancaría la cabeza.

\- ¡Ay no seas exagerado! No me pasará nada malo si voy a caminar al bosque, además tú estarás conmigo todo el tiempo.- expuso la científica en un tono convincente, su bebé y ella necesitaban urgentemente salir de ese encierro que solo se había autoimpuesto, ni siquiera había pensado en ir a ver a su padre, desde que el heredero partió solo se había limitado a llorar por las noches, pensarlo en el día y extrañarlo cada minuto que pasaba.

\- Bien, pero si lo considero riesgoso volveremos en cuanto yo lo diga.- aseguró el Saiyajin de melena larga.

\- ¡Excelente!- exclamó la ojiturquesa dando un pequeño aplauso con felicidad.- Ahora espérame afuera, debo prepararme para salir.- demandó y el hombre asintió para dejarla sola en la habitación.

.

.

Hacía un par de horas el sistema de alarma se había activado despertando al Príncipe Saiyajin de su letargo sueño así como a los demás soldados en sus respectivas naves cuando estaban a minutos de aterrizar en el planeta a purgar, el enorme astro que se imponía ante la vista del escuadrón era solemne, aún no había entrado en la atmósfera de esa estrella pero su tamaño descomunal no era algo que se veía con regularidad, eran pocos los mundos que podía tener semejante masa y si encontraban algo que no estaba en sus registros para saquear de este terreno podría ser aún más valioso.

Cuando pisaron tierra pudieron ver lo que les esperaba, el clima de ese planeta resultó ser caluroso, tanto que en cuanto salieron de sus naves pudieron sentir el golpe de calor que caló su piel que aún siendo susceptible a cambios climáticos notaron la gran diferencia sofocándose un poco bajo el intenso sol que les daba de lleno. El territorio era árido e improductivo, por lo menos el área en la que aterrizaron lo era, no había ni una sola planta o árbol existente pero era algo lógico, parecía que en el sitio hacía décadas que una gota de agua no caía. Vegeta miró a sus soldados que cubrían un poco sus ojos con sus manos para acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz solar que estaba sobre ellos, su escuadrón estaba conformado por su mano derecha Kakaroto, Broly, Caulifla, Kale y Nyu que se había integrado hacía pocos días.

\- Puedes sentir eso Kakaroto.- disertó el Príncipe con una sonrisa arrogante, tanto el soldado de tercera clase como él habían aprendido la técnica de percibir el ki sin necesidad de un scooter a excepción de los demás guerreros en Vegitasei, aunque seguía utilizando los aparatejos en su oído para comunicarse entre sí.

\- Son muy débiles.- respondió Goku con certeza girando su rostro a su superior. Los demás que no comprendieron el cuestionamiento del heredero pues ignoraban esa técnica encendieron el rastreador y entonces comprendieron de lo que ese par hablaba.- Pero no debemos confiarnos, quizá tengan un haz bajo la manga.- agregó el Saiyajin viendo como el futuro Rey amplió su sonrisa perversa.

\- ¡Eso no los salvará de ser eliminados como unos gusanos!- bramó el Saiyajin Real con entusiasmo elevándose en el aire lentamente hasta una altura donde pudo divisar estructuras a lo lejos concluyendo que eran las viviendas de esos seres. Los demás siguieron su paso levitando cerca de él esperando órdenes.

.

.

Desde que se había aparecido en el área de la cocina los cuchicheos entre las sirvientas de cocina no se habían hecho esperar, cada vez que ella pasaba frente a esas chismosas la miraban con una sonrisa de burla y se acercaban entre sí para hablar entre dientes, no era necesario pensarlo demasiado, las harpías se mofaban a sus espaldas y casi en su nariz por el fracaso con el heredero, sentía tanta vergüenza de su poca suerte, hiciera lo que hiciera Vegeta ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla, la había humillado de la peor manera y ahora todas las esclavas lo sabían convirtiéndola en motivo de diversión, era realmente bochornoso pero no podía hacer más que ignorar esas mujeres que la señalaban, debía enfocarse en algo mejor e ir directamente a lo que le convenía, hablar con Tarble y hacerle saber sus sospechas, así que entre más pronto mejor, esa noche que sus labores terminara lo buscaría para informárselo.

El día pasó pronto, mientras la peliazul estaba en el bosque parte de la mañana y la tarde Arian se hundía cada vez más en su miseria, había pensado en que si la terrícola en verdad estaba embarazada era tanto un punto a su favor como en contra, ese día que la humana se desmayó notó al Príncipe Vegeta desesperado por ella e inmediatamente la auxilió, eso quería decir que esa tipa representaba para él algo más que una simple concubina con la que se revolcaba, y no era necesario cavilar demasiado en los hechos, si él la tenía conviviendo directamente con su persona en su recámara es porque tenía una relación más constituida con esa golfa, pero también si esa estaba en cinta jugaría a su fortuna y todo en contra de esa alimaña azulada, sabía que el futuro Rey solo podía tener descendientes con una hembra Saiyajin, todo el reino entero estaba sabido de esa ley, sonrió perversa, a esa mujer le cortarían la cabeza cuando se enteraran que esperaba un engendro mixtáseo de Vegeta, pero no podía dejar todo al azar ¡Debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya!

Enjugó sus manos con rapidez una vez que dejó la loza limpia sobre un escurridor después de asear todo una vez que los Saiyajin habían cenado en el comedor, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, si quería hablar con el Príncipe menor debía apresurarse para encontrarlo en los pasillos, secó sus manos en una manta que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina aligerando su andar fuera de ese sitio y como si el chiquillo hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, en ese mismo momento el sujeto venía hacia ella y detrás de él un par de soldados que casi siempre lo acompañaban.

\- Príncipe Tarble.- saludó con una reverencia irguiéndose en su pose.

\- Esclava…

\- Príncipe estaba por ir en su búsqueda, necesito que hablemos.- articuló ella con algo de prisa, Yadara le había dicho que no quería volver a saber que vagaba por el castillo en áreas que no le correspondían a fin de evitar problemas con los soldados que custodiaban los pasillos a los que no les gustaba ver a esclavos fuera de su lugar de trabajo.

\- Hablemos entonces, sígueme.- ordenó caminando con la femenina tras él, se había enterado por medio de las mujeres del harén que su hermano no había tomado a esa tonta, fue tan ingenuo en pensar que Vegeta volvería a follarse a esa inútil que después de todo no le servía para nada ni siquiera para seducir un guerrero.

\- Tengo información que creo que le será de utilidad.- comentó la joven de cabello esmeralda andando unos pasos tras el sujeto que giró un poco la cabeza en señal de que estaba escuchándola, Arian suspiró un poco, la emoción que sintió dentro de su pecho en ese momento fue como si presenciara en el mismo instante que estaba destruyendo a esa maldita humana, era una especie de satisfacción e incertidumbre pues esperaba que ahora la fortuna le sonriera y todo saliera como lo esperaba; pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, debía confiar en que así fuera.- Tengo la seguridad que la terrícola está embaraza de su alteza.- agregó entrelazando los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su cintura mirando como el menor detuvo su andar girando su cuerpo para verla de frente.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- cuestionó Tarble descruzando ahora sus brazos de su pecho ¿Había escuchado bien las palabras de esa vasalla? No pudo procesar nada más lo que su lógica le decía, su sangre Saiyajin no era compatible con ninguna otra raza que no fuera la propia ¿Es que esa mujer estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo? ¿O estaría simplemente equivocada?

\- He visto muchas cosas que me hacen llegar a esa conclusión.- respondió la chica esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa recargada de perversidad.

\- Eso significa que son simples sospechas, no hay seguridad de nada.- comentó Tarble girándose para volver a su andar pensando seriamente en los dichos de esa femenina ¿Y si ella no se equivocaba? Era mujer, debía de saber los cambios que había en una hembra preñada como para afirmar tal cosa así que no podía tomárselo a la ligera, si esa humana esperaba un hijo de su hermano podría equivaler a la ruina del mayor, quizá más que eso, no sería simplemente su ruina, esto era una información que valía mucho, si era del todo cierto y llegaba a oídos del consejo incluso podrían destituir a Vegeta como sucesor a la corona, además, el pueblo jamás aceptaría que el futuro Rey les diera un descendiente híbrido y débil. El joven Príncipe sonrió para sus adentros, las propias palabras despectivas el heredero siempre escupía en su contra ahora se revocaban en su retoño que evidentemente nacería deleznable y sin poderes; la científica era inteligente, pero no bastaba con que un chiquillo solo fuera un genio, sino era fuerte físicamente jamás sobresaldría en un planeta como el suyo, prueba de ello era él mismo, le había costado mucho llegar a la posición donde estaba ya que no tuvo el júbilo de ser un guerreo prodigio como el presente sucesor a la corona que tenía todo lo que un Saiyajin pudiese anhelar, ahora, lo más importante para sus intereses era decirle a su padre lo que estaba pasando.

\- Estoy segura que es así, pero si quiere confirmarlo con toda certeza pueden practicarle un examen a la humana para tener la convicción de su estado.- habló la muchacha con indudable felicidad en su rostro.

\- Finalmente haces algo bien esclava.- articuló Tarble deteniéndose para mirar a la chica que lo observaba con alegría.- Ahora vete y espera una recompensa por tu buen trabajo, yo me ocuparé del resto para hundir a ese par.- bramó con jactancia el chico observando a la sirvienta hacerle una reverencia para retirarse, ahora debía pensar bien lo que debía hacer y buscar el mejor momento para hablar con el Rey.

.

.

La misión estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo esperado, aquel planeta al que habían llegado tres días después desde la partida de Vegitasei había resultado demasiado fácil conquistarlo, el único problema surgido además del clima hostil del lugar fue que no había alimentos que pudieran consumir, esa raza que existía en aquel sitio se alimentaba simplemente de agua extraía de otro planetas poco amenazantes con los que tenían tratos de convenios, el cristal líquido mezclado con una clase de fango era su sustento, pero ellos necesitaban nutrir sus músculos con carne, solo dos días les había bastado para purgar la estrella a pesar de su enorme tamaño cosa que les había pasado factura pues no habían probado nada más que agua, así que antes de ir al hacia el siguiente astro como blanco de purga deberían de parar en una de esas estrellas comerciales que quedaban a su paso para poder reponer energías, no debían entrar en inanición siendo que podían perder con tranquilidad una noche para descansar y comer así que se pusieron en curso.

Pasaron unas horas más desde que despegaron del primer planeta tomado en su lista hasta llegar al asteroide que era famoso por estar repleto de operaciones lucrativas, era un astro de paso donde vendían todo tipo de cosas, sean alimentos, inventos o repuestos para naves que generalmente tenían fallas durante los viajes largo, su prioridad ahora era tomar provisiones, descansar una noche y partir al siguiente día pues no podían darse el lujo de quedarse más tiempo. Una vez bajaron de sus naves algunos de los seres que habitaban el territorio se alejaron pues reconocieron la raza que estaba de visita con solo ver sus colas.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan Príncipe?- se escuchó la voz de Kakaroto que simplemente observó a los alienígenas alejarse de ellos despavoridos, a los comerciantes no les gustaba en absoluto tener a esos sujetos allí y mucho menos a su alteza, era sabido a nivel espacial que el Saiyajin Real tenía un carácter explosivo y si no le agradaba algo volaría el planeta sin pensarlo, ya había pasado antes y ahora podría ser su turno.

\- Vayan y hagan lo que quiera, mañana a primera hora partiremos.- moduló el joven con una sola idea en mente, comer hasta saciar su voraz hambre a solas en una de las habitaciones de esos hostales.

\- ¿No vendrá con nosotros su alteza?- preguntó Caulifla esperanzada, ella siendo una de las Saiyajin postulantes a ser la esposa del futuro Rey era una de las interesadas a estar cerca de él, siempre se había mostrado aquietada cuando de estar en su compañía se trataba, pero ahora su mayor rival estaba allí con ellos y tenía la seguridad que Nyu no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada para arrastrarse ante el heredero como una ofrecida, conocía que la clase de mujeres como ella harían lo que sea para ganarse la confianza e inmiscuirse entre los ojos del Príncipe, Kale también lo había notado y hecho saber, ambas se habían dado cuenta de la manera en que esa coqueta miraba a Vegeta, no tardaría en mostrar su naturaleza ahora que tendrían un poco de tiempo.

\- ¡Tks!- articuló el mencionado con fastidio, no necesitaba estar con esos inútiles para alimentarse, caminó lejos de su nave apretando el botón en su control para cerrar la esfera y se dirigió hacia uno de los hostales que podía verse desde su posición, en el lugar varios seres lo observaron y mientras unos se alejaron de su presencia otros pocos se acercaron para darle la bienvenida, estaba de tan mal humor, que dudaba poder soportar sus tonterías.

\- Ya saben cómo es Vegeta, disfruta de su soledad más que estar con nosotros.- comentó Kakaroto con una sonrisa mientras llevaba ambas manos a su estómago.

\- Es mejor así.- manifestó Broly viendo al sucesor de la corona caminar lejos de ellos inmiscuyéndose entre los alienígenas que transitaba por la calle del hostal.

\- ¡Bien no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a comer! ¡Muero de hambre!- expresó el de cabello alborotado animado por probar alimentos, hacía mucho que no probaba nada y aunque estaban acostumbrados a pasar apetencia durante las misiones cuando se encontraban en lugares sin alguna cosa que poder consumir esta vez juraría que no soportaría un momento más.

\- ¿Siempre es así?- cuestionó Nyu que se había mantenido al margen observando al Saiyajin Real, él se miraba tenso por eso optó por quedarse callada.

\- No le gusta que lo molestemos, ya te irás acostumbrando.- pronunció Kale comenzando a andar al lado de sus compañeros dirigiéndose a uno de los bares al otro de la calle.

Cuando lo habían visto entrar uno de los comerciantes palideció, la reputación del Príncipe Saiyajin era bastamente conocida por cada ser de la galaxia y su actitud osca no era algo con lo que quisieran tratar, así que le dieron lo que pidió de la manera más eficaz y lo remitieron a la tercer planta de la casona enviándole una gran cantidad de bandejas con alimentos pues así lo había exigido.

Unas horas después los élite disfrutaban del buen ambiente, Broly parecía el más afectado con el licor que ofrecían en ese lugar, habían pedido varias botellas y engullido más comida de la que en su vida pensaron hacerlo, tanto los hombres como las mujeres consumían por igual, su apetito solo se vio saciado después de una fila de bandejas repletas que habían terminado vacías sobre la mesa. La nueva integrante del grupo no había querido probar demasiado alcohol, por ahora solo tenía un objetivo en mente y debía mantenerse lúcida para llevarlo a cabo, esos días cerca de heredero no había tenido el más mínimo tiempo para acercársele así que esta era una oportunidad más que perfecta para buscarlo, Vegeta estaba lejos del grupo y debía valerse de ello, no habría mejor momento que ese para ofrecerle su compañía, el hombre estaba solo en el espacio lejos de las demás mujeres en su planeta, a millones de kilómetros de su harén y de esa concubina con la que se revolcaba en su alcoba. El Saiyajin era joven, fuerte, enérgico y seguramente demasiado viril, sin una hembra a su disposición desde hace varios días probablemente requería de atenciones que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle, si él la aceptaba no habría nada que pudiera negarle, quería al futuro Rey para ella, estaba dispuesta a llegar a todo con tal de amarrarlo, no era mala idea pensar en que podría preñarse de él, darle un hijo antes de la coronación sería la mejor noticia que podrían darle al imperio, un chiquillo fuerte de sangre real era lo que necesitaba para asegurar su futuro al lado del guerrero.

Nyu, movió su cabeza para observar a sus compañeras servirse más bebida en sus respectivos vasos, ese par no representarían más un estorbo si es que lograba llevar dentro de ella un hijo de la realeza, debía asegurarse de acostarse con el hombre la mayoría de veces que pudiese para volver a Vegitasei embarazada y con la victoria en sus manos, una que nadie podría arrebatarle si es que lo lograba. Observó con sus ojos rasgados a los varones que estaban ahí con ellas y no pudo evitar pensar en qué si las cosas no resultaban debía tener un segundo haz bajo la manga, indiscutiblemente no cesaría su afán por conquistar al heredero, pero algunas cosas nunca salían como se esperaban, Kakaroto y Broly no parecían malas opciones, primero fijó su escudriño en la mano derecha del Príncipe, el sujeto no era feo pero definidamente no era su tipo, por otra parte estaba el otro soldado, guapo, fuerte y un élite con buena posición… _No desvaríes Nyu, el Príncipe Vegeta es el único hombre que mereces…_ mugió para sus adentros, rodó los ojos hasta fijarlos en la copa entre sus manos pudiendo notar su corazón acelerado, esperaba que todo le saliera bien. Se puso de pie alisando las arrugas en su traje a la altura de abdomen, debía ir a buscar al Príncipe ahora mismo.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó Kale posando su mirada en la mujer al igual que sus demás compañeros.

\- Me siento muy cansada, no puedo esperar más por echarme a dormir.- respondió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, ellos no podían sospechar y menos Caulifla que la observó con duda.

\- Deberías esperarnos Nyu, a Broly no le queda mucho por retirarse.- expuso Kakaroto mirando al soldado borracho que seguía engullendo licor, ahora se tumbaba una botella llena que recién había pedido, por suerte para mañana estaría bien, los Saiyajin procesaban con más rapidez las sustancias embriagantes que los humanos y la resaca no le duraría mucho.

\- Mañana nos vemos, descansen.- habló la chica decidida regalándoles una sonrisa para caminar hasta la salida del lugar. Una vez afuera miró hacia atrás encendiendo su rastreador, sus compañeras eran capaces de seguirla y por ahora estorbos era lo que menos necesitaba.

.

.

La comida del sitio no le desagradó, no era tan buena como la de su planeta pero era mejor que tener nada para reponer energías, hace rato había terminado de alimentarse y ahora se desvestía para poder tomar una ducha. Antes de quitarse el rastreador apretó un par de botones para acceder en la línea de su humana, esperaba que fuera molestosa pero hasta el momento no recibió comunicado alguno, significaba que todo estaba yendo bien con ella en el planeta, era mejor que los soldados y el propio Raditz cuidaran a la femenina con su vida, solo esperaba completar la misión para regresar, tres meses sin verla parecían mucho tiempo. Se sentó en la cama dejando el scooter de lado y se quitó la armadura así como la parte superior de su traje, esa terrícola estaba tomando más control en él de lo que estaba realmente dispuesto a ceder, ella era demasiado atrayente ¿Sería su naturaleza tan distinta a la suya que la hacía tan interesante? Si la tuviese ahora en esa cama no dudaría un instante en hacerla suya, era una criatura delicada y su carácter no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, se divertía con sus berrinches en muchas ocasiones pero un Saiyajin de su clase no podía permitirse liarse sentimentalmente a ninguna mujer y menos a ella, los sentimientos eran basura que solo volvían débiles a los poderosos, además, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle saber a la científica que él tomaría a una Saiyajin como Reina para poder ascender a la corona aunque fuera la humana quien le diera un vástago. El Príncipe se puso de pie para terminar de desvestirse, lo único que quería ahora era tomar una ducha y tirarse a la cama, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo descanso.

.

.

No había tenido si quiera que amenazar al sujeto a que le dijera dónde estaba la habitación del Saiya Real, ahora estaba frente a su puerta, en realidad se sentía un poco nerviosa, cualquier mujer de su planeta desearía estar en su lugar ahora, torció sus labios carnosos en una sonrisa seductora, la idea de estar en brazos de su futuro marido era la sensación más agradable que podía experimentar en ese momento. Tocó un par de veces ligeramente, lo último que quería era importunar pero debía ser firme en lograr sus objetivos.

Posó la mano en el pivote de la puerta y la giró, no estaba con seguro para fortuna suya y entró con pasos suaves observando la recámara vacía, en una de las mesas estaban unas bandejas vacías y al lado de estas un vaso de vino, sonrió para sí misma entrando para cerrar la puerta tras ella, al volver su mirada al frente pudo observar la ropa del Saiyajin en piso junto a la armadura, su oído agudo también captó el sonido del agua caer al fondo de la habitación concluyendo que él tomaba una ducha. Dio unos pasos más adentrándose para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, la vida que le esperaba como reina de Vegitasei sería totalmente digna de ella, tener como marido al Rey Saiyajin era lo mejor que podía pasarle, desde pequeña fue educada y criada para servirle a su alteza, la nodriza siempre le dijo que debía ser sumisa y complaciente con el hombre pues era lo que una buena compañera hacía además de darle críos dignos de su sangre real. Cruzó su pierna sobre la otra dejando el muslo expuesto, el traje que portaba dejaba al descubierto sus broceadas piernas. Una vez que escuchó el agua cesar arregló su melena lisa negra peinándola con los dedos al momento en que miró al joven salir con una toalla en sus manos secando su cabello y la otra alrededor de su cintura.

\- Su alteza.- pronunció en un tono sumiso grabando en su memoria la espectacular vista de la cual sus ojos se regocijaban, el guerrero era todo un portentoso hombre que a cualquier hembra le erizaría los vellos como a ella en ese momento, sintió un escalofrío atravesar su columna crispando los pelos de su cola que desenroscó de la cintura. Vegeta observó a la mujer en su cama en una pose nada disimulada, mostraba su larga extremidad en una invitación que hablaba por sí sola.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó golpeado tirando la toalla con la que secaba los restos de agua al piso marcando más el entrecejo que mantenía fruncido.

\- Príncipe Vegeta.- pronunció ella coqueta poniéndose de pie para dar unos pasos hacia él.- Imaginé que después de estos días luchando necesitaría relajarse un poco.- agregó alzando una de sus manos para colocarla con descaro en el hombro del Saiyajin que fijó su penetrante mirada en el toque que ella le daba y luego observó el rostro de la mujer, lo primero que había aprendido una vez se convirtió en hombre es que oportunista como esa jamás faltarían, no era ningún estúpido, hembras como la de su escuadrón tenían la falsa idea de que si se acostaban con él podrían obtener beneficios, lástima para ellas pues conocía todas y cada una de las artimañas de esas brujas.- Pensé que podría ayudarlo con ello.- finalizó apretando sus delgados dedos sobre la piel bronceada del joven que tomó la muñeca de la femenina apartándola de un tirón de su cuerpo torciendo su boca en una sonrisa fría, gesto que incomodó a la muchacha que esperaba a que no fuera demasiado difícil convencerlo de liarse en la cama.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres digna de ser mi entretenimiento?- cuestionó él dando un paso hacia la jovencita que agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar sus duras palabras ¿Es que acaso ser una guerrera elite, hermosa y de buen linaje no era suficiente para ser honorable a su persona? De todos los escenarios que vislumbró en su mente ninguno resultaba en una negación por parte de él, estaba tan convencida de que él la aceptaría en su lecho que se negaba a creer que ese sujeto fuera un ser tan desdeñoso y petulante para tratarla de aquella manera tan denigrante ¡Ella no solo era un simple entretenimiento! Por muy Príncipe que el Saiyajin fuese no le daba derecho a verla como si se tratase de una concubina la que se estaba ofreciendo para calentar sus sábanas.

En primera instancia las delgadas cejas negras de la pelimarrón se juntaron marcando un delicado entrecejo que demostró molestia con la pregunta de él, pero luego una idea vino a ella, si quería lograr estar en los brazos del heredero debía ser firme por mucho que le molestara ese comportamiento jactancioso de su alteza, una chica inteligente no debía caer en la provocaciones del tipo que la miraba con sus ojos negros quizá juzgándola en su interior o simplemente mirándola como a un gusano al cuál aplastar, sea cual sea las ideas que por la cabeza del Saiya pasaban no debía dejarse menospreciar o sentirse menos, sabía lo que como mujer valía, no era cualquier ser ni pertenecía a cualquier raza inferior a la cuál Vegeta pudiese sojuzgar por lo que la expresión de sorpresa de la jovencita mutó de una de desconcierto a una sonrisa seductora.

\- Por si no la sabe mi Príncipe.- habló acortando la distancia que la separaba de él llevando sus manos al pecho desnudo y húmedo del joven donde posó sus palmas acariciándolo, si sus palabras no eran lo suficientemente buenas para convencerlo trataría de llegar a él con el uso de sus cualidades, estaba inequívoca al pensar que era una hembra atractiva a los ojos del sexo opuesto y guerrero o no, Príncipe o quien fuera, Vegeta al fin y al cabo era hombre por lo que se animó a hablar.- Frente a usted está su futura compañera, la madre de sus cachorros y dueña de sus noches.- expresó bajando lentamente su toque hacia el abdomen del hombre que observó lo movimientos de la muchacha mientras hablaba. No hubo necesidad de meditarlo demasiado o escuchar más palabras absurdas, con solo ver la facha desvergonzada de la mujer podía concluir que no solo pretendía un simple polvo, sino, ser una de sus amantes, porque si le diera la oportunidad de complacerlo y el honor de revolcarse con el Príncipe Saiyajin sería el único título al que ella podría aspirar, una prostituta más a la que podría usar, pero ahora no era el momento ni estaba de humor para soportar una femenina superficial como la que se estaba atreviendo a ponerle un dedo encima como una vulgar ramera.

\- Eres patética.- bramó el hombre marcando más el ceño irritándose, tomó las manos de ella nuevamente y la empujó soltándola, ahora no tenía tiempo para estupideces, debía descansar para continuar con la misión que era lo que realmente le importaba más que perder sus horas de sueño con esa frívola.- Lárgate, no quiero verte más por aquí.- finalizó pasándole de lado a la muchacha que se quedó estoica en su lugar _¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando?_ Se preguntó mentalmente la femenina que se giró para ver al Saiya tomar su scooter que estaba sobre la cama, no se sorprendía que un guerrero de sangre real como él despreciara una chica como ella, que hermosa y fuerte pero no era una mujer perteneciente a la realeza siendo eso solo el obstáculo para que el Saiyajin pudiera despreciarla, pero viniendo de Vegeta que tenía un harén en Vegitasei conformado por señoritas de diferentes razas y en su cama a una simple terrícola era como para cuestionar ese comportamiento tan frío y vago de parte de él. Creyó firmemente hace unos momentos que aceptaría sus atenciones como cualquier hombre lo haría pero ahora esa seguridad con la que había entrado a su habitación era más que dudable.

\- Perdóneme su alteza pero no comprendo.- musitó con decepción agachando la mirada.- ¿Es que a caso no le parezco atractiva?- inquirió volviendo sus ojos castaños a él que se dio la vuelta con el rastreador aún en sus manos.- Cualquier guerrero me querría desnuda en su cama pero me he estado guardando solo para usted.- añadió sin una pisca de inhibición confesándole al heredero que su pureza estaba siendo cuidada desde siempre y que él podría tomarla cuando lo decidiera pues era solo suya.

\- ¡Ya lárgate y deja de joderme!- bramó el Saiyajin irritado al escuchar tanta estupidez salir de la boca de esa mujer, alzó su mano y en esta formó una esfera de energía apuntándola hacia ella, no sería condescendiente con ninguno de sus soldados y menos con ella solo por tratarse de una hembra, si no obedecía por las buenas aprendería a la mala que él no daba segunda orden.

.

.

Dos meses y medio habían pasado desde que el escuadrón del Príncipe había partido a la purga de planetas, volverían victoriosos de eso estaba seguro y era en lo único que su hijo debía concentrarse, en hacerse más fuerte, llevarle triunfos a Vegitasei y prepararse para ser el mejor para cuando se llegara el día de su coronación. Por muchos años desde que era un mocoso intentó darle una buena educación como el futuro dueño de su trono, recibió duros entrenamientos así como clases sobre su cultura y todo lo que las leyes englobaban, no entendía en qué se había equivocado con ese crío.

Por ahora los asuntos de estado y diplomáticos lo manejaba él junto a Tarble que le ayudaba en la toma de decisiones mientras su heredero estaba fuera fortaleciendo el imperio y agregando planetas a su lista de conquistas, cualquier padre estaría orgullo de un guerrero como su primogénito pero no él, después de lo que el menor le había informado estaba más que harto de la actitud soberbia del Príncipe mayor, era una verdadera vergüenza que haya preñado a esa hembra débil y menuda que apenas podría parirle un hijo con vida, esa chiquilla escuálida ni siquiera soportaba llevar el híbrido en su vientre, ya se había enterado muy bien por boca del médico que la atendía de cuantos meses estaba la femenina y los problemas por los que pasaba al cargar un descendiente de la sangre real en su asqueroso interior, era enfermo imaginar un nieto de esa escuálida. Una total aberración.

El Rey se puso de pie, había cavilado durante varios días tomando la mejor medida no solo para Vegeta, sino también para el pueblo Saiyajin que estaría en contra en lo absoluto si su hijo les daba un sucesor débil, no quería ni imaginar lo que el consejo diría si se daban cuenta de ese garrafal horror. También estaba consciente de lo que el Príncipe mayor haría cuando se enterara de que esa terrícola ya no estaba en cinta, posiblemente ella muriera en el procedimiento y entonces podría mentirle diciéndole que ella sufrió algún accidente, con lo frágil que resultaba ser que sería una noticia creíble y no habría nadie que sospechara de él o de Tarble. Desde que su primogénito se encaprichó con la hembra no dudó que le traería problemas, problemas que ahora estaban resultando ser más grandes de lo que previó y por ello en ese instante se dirigía a la alcoba donde permanecía esa, su tormento acabaría ahora mismo en manos del mismo médico que la trataba para mantener al híbrido creciendo con salud en su vientre.

.

.

" _Es lo que necesitas hacer padre, mientras Vegeta esté fuera del planeta nos será de los más fácil deshacernos de esa terrícola y su mocoso, por lo que mañana debemos ponerle fin para siempre."_ Fueron las palabras exactas que Raditz escuchó esa noche cuando transitaba por el pasillo de la Sala del Trono donde se escuchaba la voz de Tarble y el monarca conversar, no fue necesario pensarlo dos veces… esa terrícola estaba en peligro… ¿Ella y su hijo? Comprendió entonces el por qué de la protección excesiva del heredero para con ella, ahora no solo tenía una vida que proteger sino también la de ese chiquillo y su revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría, con el Príncipe lejos por muy fuerte que fuera él junto a los otros soldados que la custodiaban no podría defenderla solo, la milicia del Rey le propinarían una paliza si se oponía a la decisión de ese par por lo que su primer idea en mente fue avisarle a Vegeta de lo que allí estaba a punto de suceder.

.

.

\- ¿Rey Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma al abrir la puerta después de escuchar un par de toques en esta, no era para nada normal que el mismo Rey estuviera enfrente suyo, él sabía que el heredero no estaba en el planeta así que el hombre la había ido a visitar obviamente para hablar con ella. Sus ojos turquesa expresivos por la incomodidad que le causaba el soberano la hiso esconderse un poco más tras la puerta, gestaba ya cuatro meses en su vientre y desde que este se comenzó a notar no salía de su habitación para que nadie lo notase.

Cuando el sujeto dio un paso hacia el frente la mirada de la muchacha se movió del porte altanero del monarca hacia el rostro del este fijando sus orbes en los ojos ennegrecido del Saiyajin, la peliazul sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando el escudriño de él descendió hacia la zona sur de su cuerpo, esa mirada gélida la advirtió de lo peor y en un intento por ocultar su vientre retrocedió aún más ocultándose tras la puerta.

\- ¡Maldita humana!- la voz estruendosa del monarca resonó con tanto poderío que se escuchó por los pasillos próximos de las alcobas reales, su vástago no estaba ahí para interponerse entre él y lo que iba a hacerle a esa mocosa que tantos inconvenientes le había traído con su llegada a la vida del Príncipe. Bulma dio un brinco en su posición y lo supo, ese hombre estaba frente a ella por el niño que llevaba dentro, no había otra explicación a la presencia de él así como a su despreciativo semblante, parecía una fiera que con solo mover un dedo podría acabar con su deleznable vida ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su primer pensamiento fue su Saiyajin, ese que ahora estaba miles de kilómetros de Vegitasei, ese que aunque pudiera tomar el scooter y enlazar comunicación con él no podría llegar en segundos para protegerla de ese bárbaro que la observaba como a un animalito en caza. Dio un paso atrás, no tenía sentido seguir tras esa puerta si el monarca podía tomarla del cuello en un santiamén para quebrarlo. Lo único que en esos momentos lamentaba era la vida que llevaba dentro, si ese Saiya la asesinaba su bebé se iría junto con ella, no habría nada que hacer y… ¡Su padre! Quedaría desprotegido a la intemperie de esos monstruo que la darían el mismo fin, no podía permitirlo, no podía flaquear tan solo por tener ese ser poderoso mirándola con descrédito. Buscó con su mirada a Raditz, él podría ser quien la ayudara, era su escolta y estaba para cuidarla pero no lo vio fuera del balcón o cerca de la habitación. Tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca, no podía resignarse y conjeturar cosas que quizá el soberano ni siquiera había considerado, pero lo vio dar un par de pasos a ella, él la dañaría, la golpearía quizá o le lastimaría el vientre abultado que podía notarse sin esfuerzo.

El Rey observó a la chiquilla, efectivamente esa mujer estaba preñada de su hijo, comprobó sus dudas al posar su mirada en su abdomen que aunque no era demasiado grande se distinguía, ese chiquillo no debía nacer bajo ninguna circunstancia ¡Qué se estaba creyendo Vegeta y esa humana para desafiar a su imperio! Eran un par de insolentes pero él arreglaría los errores de su heredero de una vez, se abalanzó sobre ella que dio un paso atrás pero no pudo dar un segundo pues ya la había sujetado de un brazo.

\- ¡Rey Vegeta suélteme!- chilló la chica abriendo los ojos que por inercia había cerrado cuando sintió el agarre doler en su piel, ese tipo la estaba sujetando de una forma tan brusca que el hueso en su brazo comenzó a dolerle demasiado a lo que arrugó sus labios en una expresión de queja.

\- ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a mezclar tu sangre con la de mi hijo humana insensata!?- gritó el Saiyajin fuera de sí, nadie podría salvar a esa chiquilla de que le extrajeran a ese bastardo de su interior, solo esperaba que muriera y así se desasearía de una vez por todas de esa miserable, bien podría en ese momento eliminarla con un solo golpe pero no quería ser el causante directo de su muerte, no se rebajaría si quiera a acabar con esa mujer repugnante de raza inferior que trastocó sus leyes a su antojo yendo en contra de sus costumbres, como Rey no podría permitir semejante tergiversación.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- respondió ella en un alarido pues ya comenzaba a sentir como el tipo estaba quebrando el brazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sensación de terror la inundó ¡Él ya lo sabía! ¡Estaba ahí por ello! La mataría de eso estaba segura ahora que lo había escuchado y flaqueó, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte, tenía una personalidad que no se apocaba con casi nada y esa casi se había llegado, no quería morir sin ver nacer a su niño, quería ver su rostro, saber cómo era, verlo crecer y darle la felicidad a su padre de ser abuelo, volver a verlo a él, al único que en ese momento podría auxiliarla pues no creía capaz a ningún soldado a oponerse ante las órdenes de su majestad, quizá esa era la razón del por qué Raditz no estaba ahí.

\- ¡Soldados! Quiten a esta mujer de mi vista, llévenla con el médico.- bramó el soberano empujando a la muchacha contra el sofá próximo donde ella cayó boca abajo sobre su vientre, en el mismo instante la científica sintió el dolor en su abdomen y cerró los ojos al ver los hombres que entraron acercándosele.

\- Me… me duele.- gimió Bulma sosteniéndose el vientre con ambas manos, su cuerpo se deslizó hasta caer al piso hincada, cuando el Rey la lanzó intentó protegerse con sus brazos pero la fuerza que el individuo usó era muy potente por lo que terminó cayendo con su abdomen sobre el brazo del mueble. Los Saiyajin miraron a la muchacha retorcerse de dolor en el piso, dudaron en tocarla. Nappa se enteró por los soldados que custodiaban el pasaje de la Sala del Trono la decisión que el Rey tomó sobre esa terrícola. Él se había encargado personalmente de educar al Príncipe Vegeta, conocía muy bien al vástago de su majestad y si la disposición de lo que el monarca iba a hacerle a su mujer lo mataría, los haría polvo estelar, al soberano, a los soldados partícipes y a él, estaba sabido de la fijación que el joven tenía por esa hembra, nadie en el castillo lo ignoraba y temió, él no sería parte de ello así que fue en búsqueda del Saiyajin Real encontrándolo en la habitación de su protegido para hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Rey Vegeta, el Príncipe…- pronunció llegando tras el monarca que observaba la escena de la manera más frívola que su sangre asesina lo permitía. Nappa miró al Saiyajin sin siquiera inmutarse ¿Es que acaso había perdido la razón?

\- ¡Ayúdenme!- se quejó la ojiturquesa aún en el piso sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su vientre bajo, su bebé no podía morir así, no de esa forma, ella era su madre y lucharía por la vida de ambos a costa de lo que fuese, así que sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y se levantó a medias del suelo yendo hacia la cama donde estaba el scooter, hacía dos días que se había comunicado con Vegeta, hacía dos días había escuchado su voz y no deseaba morir ahora, si podía decirle lo que estaba pasado lo haría.

\- ¡Hagan lo que ordenado ahora!- alzó la voz el monarca girándose para ver a los soldados que asintieron yendo tras la peliazul, cada uno la tomó de un brazo, no querían hacer aquello, temía tanto al Rey pero en mayor medida al Príncipe, los liquidaría sin más.

\- Rey recapacita, si Vegeta lo sabe…- intentó mediar Nappa pero el soberano estaba negado a escuchar cualquier consejo.

\- ¡Cállate! Mi hijo no sabrás absolutamente nada.- bramó soberbio con el juicio nublado por el coraje, solo podía pensar en que con el fin de esa humana sus problemas se terminarían.

Los soldados prácticamente arrastraron a la muchacha hasta el ala médica del castillo, el doctor que había callado el estado de la ojiazul había recibido una paliza por parte de los nuevos soldados en entrenamiento en el campo de batalla cerca del castillo, para el alíen en forma de lagarto había sido más que una tortura, los Saiyans adolescentes prácticamente lo usaron como un saco en el cual propinaron sus más duros golpes, ahora estaba ahí con una pierna quebrada y él mismo haría abortar el hijo de su alteza, no tenía de otra, esos salvajes se fueron contra él como animales y si no hacía lo que el Rey dictaminaba acabarían con su vida.

Vio a los hombres del Rey entrar con la hembra de cabello turquesa que lloraba y se quejaba, no quería hacer aquello pero estaba impuesto, era su vida o la de la femenina y su hijo. Los hombres dejaron sobre la camilla a la chica e inmediatamente el médico tomó el brazo de la jovencita para inyectarle en sus venas un preparado de anestésico que la adormecería mientras extraía el feto de su interior, solo esperaba que sobreviviera, era un procedimiento donde se perdía mucha sangre y la concubina era débil, más débil que cualquiera en el planeta, en realidad sintió pena por ella.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme?- preguntó Bulma mirando al hombre vaciarle la jeringa dentro de su brazo, quería explicarle lo que estaba pasando, que él Rey quería matarla, deshacerse de su hijo pero su vista comenzó a nublarse en tanto el líquido entró a su torrente sanguíneo y se expandió por su cuerpo.

\- No se equivoque, voy a extraerle el crío que lleva dentro en nombre de su majestad el Rey Vegeta.- afirmó el alienígena con serias palabras. La ojiturquesa logró escucharlo sintiéndose en una pesadilla y enseguida cayó inconsciente sin poder hacer nada para salvar a su bebé.

* * *

 **RinPink Susaiyajin:** ¡Hola hermosas! Recién acabo de revisar el capítulo para poder subirlo, muchas me han preguntado si abandonaré la historia y mi respuesta es "No" Solo que he tardado en actualizar por falta de inspiración, prefiero escribir algo con lo que quede conforme y que a ustedes pueda gustarles que subir un texto a medias que no sería de su agrado ni del mío.

Por favor déjenme sus dudas en un REVIEW, siempre las estoy leyendo y trato de responder en el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todas por su apoyo son lo mejor que me ha pasado en ese mundo de los fanfic, las quiero un montón y no se me desesperen.

Hubo una chica que me dijo que solo al rey podía referírsele como "su majestad" y que al príncipe puede llamásele "su alteza real" así que disculpen la confusión, una nunca termina de aprender jeje

Espero el cap sea de su agrado, bye bye n.n


End file.
